The Lady and the Lord
by SalvatoreLena
Summary: "Solo las almas atormentadas encuentran en las alegrías fugaces la felicidad". Luego de perder la batalla en Hogwarts, el mundo mágico es reinado por el mago tenebroso. Hermione Granger sobrevive pero es dada a Theodore Nott como prisionera. Sin embargo, algo pasa que hace que la atención del Lord sea puesta en la amiga del niño que murió.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por el enorme ventanal de la espaciosa habitación despertaron a una castaña que dormía entre aquellas sabanas verdes de seda. Se estiró un poco aun en la cama y con un movimiento elegante de su mano, cerró bien aquellas cortinas verdes oscuras. La luz últimamente le molestaba en demasía apenas se despertaba, pasaban algunos minutos para acostumbrarse a ella y enfocar la vista. Se incorporó quedando sentada en el espaldar de la cama y enseguida un pequeño "pop" llamó su atención hacia su derecha. Una criatura pequeña, vestida y descalza la miraba expectante y con cierta alegría, sus ojos saltones y grandes parpadeaban acumulando pequeñas lágrimas. La mujer suspiro resignada a aquella escena, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa cansada y le extendió su mano para que se acercara, enseguida la pequeña saltó hacia adelante acercándose.

-La ama ha despertado, Polly estaba preocupada, la ama no suele dormir tanto…- la pequeña elfina retorcía sus manos mientras trataba de no llorar –Polly casi manda a llamar a él sanador, Polly temía que se sintiera mal de nuevo- terminó esta vez soltando su llanto incontrolable.

La mujer la miró con ternura y acarició su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla. La pequeña estaba con ella desde que puso en pie en aquella casa y ya llevaba muchos años allí, le tenía un cariño especial –Tranquila Polly, deja de llorar, me encuentro mucho mejor esta mañana- se levantó aceptando la asistencia de la pequeña y se dirigió al baño.

-Polly ha preparado ya el agua, solo debe calentarla para usted ama- vio como la mujer asentía comenzando a quitarse su camisón de seda gris para dormir. Chasqueó sus largos dedos y el agua burbujeó unos segundos para botar un vapor –Polly bajará a preparar el desayuno mientras la ama toma su baño. Si necesita algo solo llame a Polly ama- la elfina tomó la ropa para dormir que su ama le extendía y se preparó para desaparecer cuando recordó algo -¿La ama desea algo especial para su desayuno?- sus orejas se pusieron en punta y abrió demás sus ojos dándole un tierno aspecto. La mujer meditó unos segundos para luego asentirle.

-Si no es mucha molestia Polly, quisiera un té con algo de miel y unas tostadas dulces de esas que me gustan tanto y solo tú sabes hacer- le guiño un ojo con complicidad mientras se adentraba en la enorme bañera de mármol con accesorios en plata envejecida. Suspiró satisfecha al sentir las esencias que la elfina agregó. -¿Mi pequeño?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados deleitándose aun.

La criatura graciosamente vestida infló su pecho con orgullo y asintió muchas veces feliz –Polly hará muchas para la ama bonita pero también agregará frutas y algunas cremas, debe alimentarse bien ama- la mujer castaña asintió sumergiéndose un poco más en las aguas tibias mojando sus cabellos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pasó a responderle su pregunta –El pequeño amito ya está despierto y listo para tomar su desayuno, Polly lo dejó leyendo un libro en la biblioteca. Me retiro ama, Polly vendrá a buscarla cuando tenga todo listo- y un "pop" se escuchó dando a entender que estaba sola de nuevo.

La mujer sonrió. De tal palo, tal astilla. Su hijo adoraba la lectura tanto o más que ella y eso era decir mucho. Se dedicó a tallarse con cuidado usando una suave esponja, estuvo así unos minutos y lavó su cabello hasta que decidió que era suficiente ya que estaba ansiosa por ver a su pequeño bebé, aunque a este no le hiciera gracia que lo llamara de aquella manera. Suspiró, tan orgulloso como su padre. Salió de la bañera tomando su bata y secando su cabello con una toalla pequeña, se acercó al mueble con el espejo donde guardaba sus productos personales y tomó una crema de lavanda para aplicarse por todo el cuerpo. Murmuro unos hechizos usando magia sin varita y secó su cabello dándole un aspecto lacio y ondulado en las puntas sutilmente, con otro aplicó un poco de maquillaje dándose un look natural y se dio una mirada aprobando su trabajo. Caminó a su gran armario que ella creía innecesario pero el padre de su hijo así no lo consideraba, por lo que al abrirlo notó y se maravilló como siempre con la cantidad exagerada de túnicas, vestidos y calzado que poseía. Tomó su ropa interior de encaje negra poniéndosela, luego un vestido un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, de escote recto y sin mangas, de cuadros negros, blancos y líneas rojas, se enfundó en el subiendo el cierre de la parte de atrás con magia verbal de nuevo y tomó unos tacones negros cerrados y en punta no muy altos. Se dirigió de nuevo a su peinadora abriendo un pequeño cofre de madera tomando unos pequeños zarcillos de perlas y una pulsera a juego, aplicó un poco de su perfume favorito en su cuello y decidió que era hora de bajar.

-Polly- llamó suavemente y solo tuvo que esperar segundos -¿Están ya todos en el comedor?-

La elfina asintió maravillada con la belleza de su joven ama –Si ama, esperan por usted solamente-

La mujer asintió levantándose –No los hagamos esperar mas entonces- tomó la mano de la elfina y enseguida se desaparecieron a las puertas que permanecían cerradas del comedor. La mujer las abrió y se encaminó a la gran mesa de 30 puestos que ya eran ocupados en su mayoría. Dio un "Buenos días a todos, enseguida servirán el desayuno, lamento la demora", recibió asentimientos de cabeza y cumplidos en su mayoría hasta que llegó a la punta principal donde le tocaba sentarse. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al visualizar una cabellera negra y unos ojos azules que la miraban con atención. Se acercó al niño que estaba sentado a la derecha de su puesto y besó su frente con mucho amor –Muy buen día cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el lugar que le correspondía, a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa que aun estaba vacía.

El pequeño azabache de 7 años se removió incomodo y con el ceño fruncido por las miradas de los presentes, algunas de burlas como las más cercanas a él. –Buen día madre, veo con alivio que ya se encuentra mejor- acomodó su servilleta perfectamente doblada en sus piernas y tomó un sorbo de su copa de agua –He dormido satisfactoriamente, gracias- escuchó a su madre suspirar. Sabía que le irritaba que se dirigiera a ella en ese tono tan formal pero no estaban solos ni con sus allegados. La mesa estaba llena de visitas y lacayos de su padre. Tenía una postura que mantener.

-Nos ha dejado preocupados anoche mi señora, su desmayo en la cena fue alarmante- comentó un rubio de cabellera larga observándola con cierta preocupación.

-En efecto mi señora, fue una escena preocupante para los presentes- otra voz gruesa habló frente a ella, a la izquierda de la cabecera –Nos regocija verla en mejor estado- dijo alzando su copa de vino y dándole una inclinación de cabeza antes de tomar un trago a su salud.

La castaña asintió –Agradezco su preocupación caballeros, la encuentro reconfortante pero ya me encuentro bien- hizo una seña para que los cuatro elfos en la sala comenzaran a aparecer los platos en la mesa y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a cada uno –Pueden retirarse pequeños, tomen su desayuno ahora- les ordenó a las criaturas de orejas grandes quienes asintieron y desaparecieron. Las miradas inconformes y asqueadas no tardaron en llegar, no soportaban que ella tratara así a los elfos domésticos. Acomodó su servilleta de tela en su regazo y procedió a tomar un sorbo de su té –En mi estado estos episodios se repetirán una que otras veces- comento tranquila mirando a su pequeño tomar su desayuno.

-Por supuesto mi Lady, eso les comenté luego de que se retirara, a estos alarmados caballeros- la mujer que estaba al lado del rubio de coleta intervino –Cuando se está en la espera de un bebé estas cosas pasan con frecuencia- Narcissa Malfoy hacia movimientos elegantes para cortar sus alimentos con los utensilios.

La castaña asintió de nuevo dándole la razón y tocando levemente su vientre por debajo de la mesa. 2 meses tenía ya. Sus malestares en este embarazo eran mayores que en el anterior y primero hace ya 7 años, por eso se encontraba tan débil últimamente. Se concentró en alimentarse bien y paseó su mirada en los presentes. Los Malfoy por supuesto, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, todos emanaban la elegancia y clase de su familia. Los Nott, Theo y Argustus como siempre impecablemente vestidos en sus trajes caros, silenciosos pero atentos a las conversaciones. Los Zabini, Tadeus, Blaise y la esposa de turno de Tadeus. Esas tres familias se encontraban sentadas juntas, respectivamente a su derecha, después de su hijo. Frente a ella, la mano derecha de su esposo, Severus Snape. Al lado de este, los hermanos Lestrange y mas allá, Evan Rosier con su familia. Buscó a los Greengrass pero parece que no encontraban en aquella mesa. Distinguió también a Macnair y Dolohov, para su disgusto así como Amycus y Alecto Carrow. Avery, Yaxley y Greyback tampoco estaban, eso quería decir que eran los escoltas esta vez. Terminó sus alimentos y se levantó haciendo que todos la imitaran.

-Cariño, acompáñame a dar un paseo por los jardines- pidió con voz dulce a su hijo al ver que ya había terminado de desayunar. El niño asintió y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con su servilleta.

-Por supuesto madre, el aire fresco le hará bien- se levantó haciéndole un gesto de mano para que caminara ella adelante como indicaba el protocolo –Si nos disculpan- murmuro a los presentes y siguió a su madre. Al salir del comedor todos se sentaron de nuevo.

-El Lord llega hoy ¿no es así Snape?- preguntó Amycus volviendo a centrarse en su desayuno.

El aludido termino de masticar la porción de comida que había llevado a su boca y asintió. –Según Greyback, deben de estar por llegar - informó en voz alta para que todos escucharan lo que seguro esperaban.

Theodore Nott llamó la atención de todos al rodar su silla y levantarse. Dirigió una mirada rápida a sus dos mejores amigos y estos lo imitaron –Si nos disculpan caballeros, damas, Macnair y Dolohov…- comenzó con toda la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba recibiendo un dedo del medio por los dos últimos mientras seguían comiendo –Draco, Blaise y yo debemos retirarnos también- sus respectivos padres asintieron sabedores de que sus hijos estaban encargados de la seguridad del pequeño heredero.

Draco besó la mejilla de su madre y se despidió caminando con rumbo a los jardines seguido de Blaise que ni se molestó en despedirse de su madrastra como las reglas de etiqueta indicaban tal cual lo hizo el rubio. Theodore le dedicó a su padre un asentimiento de cabeza y los siguió.

El moreno italiano suspiro dramáticamente –Ahh, otro día cuidando al mocoso oscuro- llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos recibiendo una mala mirada del rubio y el cabello negro. -¿Qué?- preguntó indignado. –Saben que bromeo, Merlin, que delicados. Adoro al mini voldy- rodó los ojos llegando a las puertas de vidrio que conectaban el salón azul, donde se acostumbraba a tomar el té o socializar con los invitados, a los jardines. Abrió las puertas y se dispuso a salir cuando la mano de Theo lo detuvo.

-Se supone que debemos mantener una distancia apropiada- mumuro el ojos verdes mirando hacia afuera con anhelo.

Zabini contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos de nuevo y miro a su rubio amigo que parecía dudar si acercarse o no. –Déjate de mierdas Theo, los tres sabemos que te estás muriendo por salir corriendo a preguntarle cómo se siente-

Theodore frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo con reproche –Dilo más duro imbécil, no creo que te escucharan en Hogwarts-

Draco intervino antes de que se formara la típica discusión Nott-Zabini –Solo vayamos, preguntemos y nos alejamos. Estamos obligados a mantenernos cerca- los otros dos hombres asintieron, uno aun dudoso y el otro más que feliz adelantándose. Draco sostuvo el puente de su nariz exasperado –A veces creo que cuidamos dos niños-

Theo soltó una carcajada más relajado y lo siguió. La noche anterior sintió un ahogo horrible al verla tambalearse y caer en los brazos de Snape. La bruja estuvo bajo su cuidado durante todo un año y en ese periodo de tiempo aprendió a apreciarla, quererla, maravillarse con su espíritu, sin embargo no era nada romántico ni de pareja, no estaba tan loco como para enamorarse de la mujer del mago más despiadado del mundo pero si la consideraba alguien cercano, importante, Hermione Riddle antes Granger, era como su hermana menor y sabía que era igual para ese par de idiotas que ahora molestaban a su autodenominado "sobrino".

La bruja castaña le sonrió a su mejor amigo al verlo llegar también, pensó que no se acercarían a ella por todos los invitados que se encontraban en la mansión. –Joven Nott, no le ha preguntado hace unos momentos a su señora como se encuentra de salud- regañó usando un tono de voz frio y tratando de aguantar la risa.

El mago sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella –Mis obligaciones no abarcan la preocupación hacia usted mi señora –

La mujer hizo un puchero y movió su mano –¡Theo!- le reprochó dándole un suave golpe. El chico sonrió acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mia?- susurro preocupado dejando atrás aquel juego de ama-sirviente.

Hermione sonrió sosteniendo con su mano la mano que Theo utilizó para acomodar su cabello y dejándola en su mejilla unos segundos –Mucho mejor ahora que están aquí los cuatro-

Draco sonrió tomando al pequeño y subiéndolo a sus hombros haciéndolo reír y decirle un "basta tío ya estoy grande para esto". Blaise enseguida se alarmó mirando a todos lados esperando los "crucius" por parte de los mortifagos encargados de los jardines pero nada llegó.

-¿Qué mier…?- levantó la voz alterado dispuesto a saber si querían morir ahí todos.

Hermione rió junto con Theo, el último soltó un "idiota" y se acercó al pequeño que le estiraba los brazos divertido para que lo salvara de aquella "tortura". La mujer los vio con ternura y se abrazó al moreno mortifago que se tensó aun más. –Calma Blaisy, he puesto ya el hechizo ilusionador sobre nosotros…- explicó calmando enseguida al hombre quien ahora si la envolvió en un abrazo protector –Creen que estamos cortando flores y ustedes nos cuidan unos pasos atrás-

Zabini asintió –Casi me das un infarto Mimi- Hermione logró modificar aquel hechizo para hacer ver una imagen distinta a la real. Solía usarlo cuando quería que su hijo jugara tranquilo en los jardines sin miradas de reproche o desaprobación por su conducta infantil. Lo único que podía hacer para que el niño tuviera algo de infancia normal dentro de aquella mansión. La bruja le guiño un ojo apartándose.

-Baja a mi hijo Draco, lo harás vomitar-

El rubio la miro entregándole el niño a Theo quien le entregaba lo que parecía un libro nuevo para su disfrute, haciendo que al niño se le iluminaran los ojos de alegría. –Como eres de aburrida sabelotodo. ¿Segura que ya te saliste del papel "señora-de-todos-con-una-varita-atravesada-en-el-culo"?- preguntó divertido y esquivando el abanico de Hermione.

-Lenguaje hurón oxigenado- le recordó entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia.

-Oh vamos, seguro que de su padre escuchara cosas más educativas ¿cierto?- se burló esquivando ahora una silla de jardín.

-Basta chicos, ya pasaron varios minutos. No quiero arriesgarme tanto, hay demasiados mortifagos hoy aquí, me pone los nervios alterados- comentó apretando los labios en una línea y arrodillándose delante de su hijo para acomodarle el cabello despeinado y la ropa arrugada por los juegos. Sacó su varita del bolsillo ancho de su vestido y con un movimiento el niño estaba impecable de nuevo. Besó su frente como tanto gustaba de hacer y le sonrió de vuelta cuando el niño le hizo aquel gesto también. –Se que te he preocupado anoche cariño pero es normal que mami tenga esos malestares, este bebé es mucho mas travieso que tú. Todo está bien, solo debo descansar- sentía que debía comunicarle aquello para que estuviera listo para futuros episodios parecidos, después de todo, su embarazo sería difícil.

El niño asintió con ojos llorosos y se abrazó a su cuello.

Los tres hombres observaron la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Cygnus siempre trataba de verse como el digno heredero de Lord Voldemort, frio, indiferente, prepotente y soberbio, pero en realidad solo era una fachada para los demás, el pequeño Cyg, como le llamaban ellos, no era más que un niño que necesitaba la atención de sus padres, sobre todo de su padre, ya que Hermione se desvivía por mostrarle su cariño todas las veces que pudiera.

-Todo estará bien cariño, pronto serás el hermano mayor de este pequeño bebé y tendrás compañía siempre- le limpió las lagrimas a su hijo y las suyas propias, malditas hormonas, pensó. Se levantó con ayuda de Theo que le ofrecía su mano ya y se arreglo ella misma. –Una cosa más Draco…- su mirada se posó en el arrogante Malfoy -Nada de maldiciones en la práctica o te arranco cabello por cabello y hago un muñeco vudú para mis alfileres-

El rubio sonrió sarcástico –Después de tantos años algo se te tenía que pegar ¿eh?- los tres hombres retrocedieron varios pasos de la mujer y el niño, al mismo tiempo que adoptaban una pose aburrida e indiferente.

-¿Te quedarás para la práctica mamá?- preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros un poco ansioso.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su único hijo –Por supuesto corazón, tu padre y yo estaremos allí como lo prometí- le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí y ella comenzó a cortar las flores, movió su mano disimuladamente y supo que el hechizo había acabado. Dio una mirada rápida y disimulada a los puntos específicos donde sabia estaban los guardias asignados y no notó nada extraño.

-¿Ves algo Theo?- Zabini aun sabiendo que Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, no pudo evitar la necesidad de corroborar que no se habían dado cuenta del pequeño momento.

El joven de ojos verdes tardó un minuto antes de contestar un suave "no". Al instante se enfrascaron en una conversación trivial mientras esperaban la hora indicada para preparar los jardines para la práctica del hijo del señor oscuro. Draco era el tutor mágico del pequeño, desde que había mostrado el primer vestigio de magia accidental a la edad de 3 años, el joven de los Malfoy fue asignado para enseñarle lo que era su legado mágico y hoy, luego de cuatro años recibiendo clases diarias de Draco y esporádicas de Snape y Nott, haría una demostración de lo aprendido. Esto se podía ver tonto y de poca importancia pero los cercanos al niño sabían que la presión de ser el hijo del mago más poderoso y de la bruja más inteligente desde Rowena, mantenía en constante presión al primogénito, más aun si su padre vería hoy el fruto de los constantes entrenamientos.

Cygnus creó un lazo afectivo bastante grande con aquellos tres magos puesto que eran los más cercanos a su madre, tanto que los llamaba tíos cuando se encontraba con ellos solamente. Draco era su padrino y tutor mágico, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él. Theo era como una figura paterna, lamentablemente, una que bastante falta le hacía. Él era el que lo reprendía suavemente y lo corregía de manera adecuada, el que lo motivaba a querer mas, hacer mas, a dar más, su tío siempre confiaba en que él podía alcanzar el cielo si se lo proponía y no tenía nada que ver con su status de sangre o con que era el siguiente en gobernar el mundo mágico. En cuanto al tío Blaise, era el consentidor, el que le tapaba todo y lo ayudaba con las pocas travesuras que cometía contra los sirvientes de su padre. Después de ellos estaban el abuelo Snape, la abuela Cissy y el abuelo Lucius. A ellos también los quería y respetaba. Sabía que sus abuelos paternos y maternos habían muerto hace mucho y que tenia mas tíos por parte de su madre pero ellos también fallecieron hace ya algunos años. A veces acompañaba a su madre a llevarles flores en el Valle de Godryc.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a Amycus Carrow con paso ligero. Hermione frunció el ceño y se acercó a Cygnus, no confiaba en los hermanos Carrow, de hecho, no confiaba en ningún mortifago que no fueran Lucius, Snape y esos tres, sin embargo, su puesto la obligaba a tener una cordialidad forzada con todos ellos mientras estuvieran bajo el mando de Tom.

-Mi señora, joven amo- saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Amycus?- Hermione había practicado durante años con Narcissa aquella mascara de frialdad y modales aristocráticos hasta hacerlo sin esfuerzo.

El mortifago le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y miro de reojo como Nott y Zabini se posicionaban detrás de él y Malfoy detrás de su señora. –Mi señor ya ha arribado a la mansión, se encuentra en sus habitaciones-

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió con más alegría de la que hubiese querido mostrar delante del lacayo. -¿Ha solicitado nuestra presencia?-

-Solo la suya mi señora. Con su permiso joven amo, mi Lady- inclinó la cabeza esperando la aprobación de la bruja para retirarse.

-Gracias Amycus, puedes retirarte- y el hombre se esfumo en aquel humo negruzco característico de los servidores del Lord. La mujer bajó su mirada al niño –Ve a prepararte cariño, estaremos contigo en breve- Cygnus asintió y se encaminó a la mansión seguido de Blaise.

-Loca por salir corriendo a tu cuarto ¿No Granger?- Malfoy siendo Malfoy, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad luego de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la bruja al escuchar la noticia.

La mujer contrario a lo que los dos hombres pensaban, sonrió ampliamente y con coquetería caminó hacia la mansión de nuevo –Dos meses Malfoy, solo te diré eso- y su suave risa se escuchó al momento que el mismo soltó un "diablos no quiero saberlo".

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que en unos momentos te batirás a duelo con el hijo de 7 años del Lord Oscuro y agregándole que podría salir lastimado y Hermione también está loca… ¿Whiskey de fuego?- escuchó al rubio suspirar.

-Por favor- y caminó como si fuera hacia su sentencia de muerte. No solo Cygnus seria evaluado y criticado por su padre, el cómo su maestro también sería juzgado si el niño no cumplía las expectativas.

.

.

.

Hermione caminaba a paso moderado por los pasillos cuando lo que quería era correr hasta su habitación. Tenía dos meses sin verlo, dos largos meses. Se había ido en una misión diplomática apenas se enteraron del segundo embarazo, le costó horrores dejarlo ir solo pero ella ya no podía darse el lujo de acompañarlo a todo como antes, Cygnus dependía de ella. Soltó un pequeño saltito inconsciente cuando giró en el pasillo y visualizo la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Se detuvo solo a pasos, se sentía como una quinceañera a punto de bailar el dichoso vals. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo justo fuera de su habitación y arreglo su cabello, alisó su vestido y trató de calmar la ansiedad. Luego de respirar hondo tres veces, tocó suavemente la puerta. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, era su habitación también después de todo pero la costumbre era algo fuerte.

Ninguna voz le contestó pero las puertas dobles se abrieron como clara invitación a pasar, se adentró y enseguida se cerraron suavemente sobresaltándola. -¿To…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando unos fuertes brazos la apresaron y un cuerpo la empujo con cierta brusquedad a la puerta. Respiró aquel olor a pergamino, tinta y menta característico del hombre que amaba. Enseguida se relajó.

-¿Qué te he dicho de ese nombre?- fue un susurro suave, casi inaudible en su oído. Un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja la hizo sostenerse de los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Estamos solos- susurro de vuelta con la voz mucho más baja si fuera posible. Sentía que temblaba de la expectación. Al instante sintió frio, estaba desnuda completamente. Sintió como la cargaban y de manera automática enrollo sus piernas en la cadera del hombre. Comenzó a sentir besos y mordiscos en todo su cuello, luego sus pechos. Soltaba gemidos y quejidos bajitos al mismo tiempo. –Hazlo, por favor… ya- dijo como pudo.

El hombre sonrió contra el pezón que había estado mordisqueando –A sus ordenes mi Lady- y sosteniéndola con una mano por el trasero, con la otra bajo su cierre y liberó su erección penetrándola de una vez. Ambos soltaron un gruñido de placer. –Estas tan caliente- aumentó el ritmo golpeando la espalda de la mujer sin piedad contra la puerta. Ya la curaría después.

Hermione se mordía el labio para no gritar, no sabía si la habitación tenía puesta los hechizos silenciadores y no quería protagonizar un escándalo pero parece que él tenía otros planes.

-Grita, no quiero que te contengas- le ordenó molesto tomándola del cabello con fuerza.

La bruja abrió los ojos sonrojada –Nos.. escu.. escucharan…-

-Que escuchen de quien eres ¡Grita!- comenzó a acelerar mas de ser posible y frotó su dedo en el punto sensible de su unión. La mujer se retorció de placer y observó cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban por la excitación –Di de quien eres, ¡házselo saber!-

-Tu…tuya, tuya- murmuro entre gemidos. La excitación del momento era más grande que la vergüenza que sentía de que la oyeran.

-Más alto maldición, más- exigió sintiendo como iban a llegar juntos al climax.

-TUYA, TUYA MI LORD, SIEMPRE TUYAA- y eso fue todo, su cuerpo explotó en aquella deliciosa sensación a la vez que sintió su interior llenarse de algo cálido. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y sintió como se movían hasta ser depositada delicadamente en la cama. Así era él, rudo y delicado, salvaje y calmado. Abrió sus ojos luego de regular su respiración y lo miro acomodándose el pantalón del traje negro. Se sentó en la cama tapándose con las sabanas cuando el hombre se acercó a ella.

-No te tapes, déjame ver tu vientre- y quitó las telas para posar su mano en el pequeño abultamiento que apenas si se notaba de su mujer. -¿Todo bien?- le preguntó sin dejar de pasar su mano por allí.

Hermione sentía que era su manera de asegurarse de que el bebé estuviera bien luego de esos meses. Asintió uniendo su mano a la de él en el recorrido por su estomago. El anillo con el escudo de la familia Gaunt relució ante la luz –Estamos bien- no podía sino responderle con infinito amor. Por esos momentos es que ella seguía con él, que aguantaba todo, que no se había rendido con su relación. No era su esposa, no se habían casado, Lord Voldemort no haría tal estupidez pero ella era suya, su mujer, la madre de sus hijos. El no era romántico, no la llenaba de flores y chocolates en fechas especiales, no paseaba con ella ni la sorprendía con cenas a la luz de la luna pero la cuidaba, la protegía y la mantenía como su mayor tesoro. Esa era la parte que solo ella conocía y que solo ella disfrutaba.

El hombre asintió y quitó su mano suavemente para ir a su armario y sacar una túnica. La mujer parpadeo confundida levantándose de la cama con las sabanas tapándola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo cariño?- una horrible sensación se instaló en su pecho al verlo ponerse la prenda y arreglar su cabello tan igual al de su pequeño niño.

-Saldré, ¿no es obvio querida?- tomó unos pergaminos de su escritorio y se apresuró a la puerta –No me esperes despierta, este asunto tardará-

Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, apenas había regresado, apenas, solo minutos llevaba allí y no era lo peor –Cygnus hará su demostración mágica hoy, será el duelo contra Malfoy- se arrastró prácticamente hasta la puerta impidiéndole la salida –Se lo prometiste- le recordó con la voz quebrada. Estaba tan dolida.

Voldemort la miró unos segundos antes de girar el pomo de la puerta de mal humor –Tu se lo prometiste- y salió justo cuando Hermione caía en el suelo llorando. Trató de calmarse, le hacia daño al bebé, el no tenia culpa de nada. Respiró varias veces –Po… polly- la elfina apareció al instante con cierto temor y las orejas bajas.

-¿Ama bonita?- pegó un brinco al verla envuelta en las sabanas llorando. -¡Ama!- se acercó deprisa verificándola por si estaba herida, su amo salió muy molesto de la habitación. –Ama Polly necesita que se calme, Polly no quiere que al pequeñito amito le pase algo y a la ama tampoco- la elfina lloraba también desesperada. La ayudo a levantarse y caminar hasta el baño. –La ama debe lavarse la cara, la ama se sentirá mejor, Polly traer a la señora Malfoy- Hermione asintió débilmente y se enjuago la cara.

.

.

.

-Mira qué guapo te ves Cygnus, te quedó muy bien mi regalo- Narcissa aplaudió dos veces con aprobación mientras el pequeño incomodo le mostraba su regalo.

-¿Ansioso por el duelo Cygnus?- preguntó el patriarca de los Malfoy mientras despegaba su mirada del pergamino que leia. –Mi hijo es muy buen duelista, confio te habrá enseñado bien- un deje de orgullo y satisfacción se escuchó en aquellas palabras. Narcissa asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mi padrino es un excelente maestro abuelo, me siento honrado por su asesoría-

-Qué bueno que…- Narcissa se cayó al instante al ver entrar a la sala al mismísimo señor oscuro. –Mi señor- enseguida bajó la mirada e hizo una elegante reverencia. Notó como su mirado la imitaba levantándose de su silla.

-Un placer tenerlo de vuelta mi Lord- saludó Lucius.

El pequeño se tensó como siempre que veía a su padre. Hizo una corta reverencia no tan exagerada como la de la pareja de casados y miró a su progenitor –Padre, ha regresado-

El hombre que desde que entró solo veía a su descendencia levantó su mano haciendo aparecer unos libros –Léelos- se los entregó. –Lucius, vienes conmigo- y sin despedirse se esfumó en su humo negro.

El rubio miró con pena al chico, era obvio que se iban de misión –Suerte pequeño- y besó la mejilla de su esposa para desaparecer de igual manera.

La mujer de ojos claros suspiró con irritación y acarició los cabellos del niño –Querido, estoy segura que es algo urgente que requiere la presencia de…-

-No importa, ya es tarde- la cortó apresurado, no soportaba aquella mirada de lastima. Apretó más los libros en su pecho y comenzó a caminar cuando el "pop" de la típica aparición de un elfo lo detuvo, era Polly, la elfina de su madre.

La elfina se reverenció hacia el pequeño amo y fijó sus ojos aliviada en la matriarca de los rubios –Señora Malfoy, venga con Polly por favor, es la ama-

Nacrissa dejó su taza de té a medio beber y apresurada tomo la mano de la criatura.

-¿Qué pasa abuela?- el niño estaba asustado. ¿Acaso su madre se sentía mal de nuevo?¿ Discutiría con su padre? ¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, iré a ver y te informaré. ¿De acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió con ojos llorosos y observó cómo se desaparecían. Tiró los libros con rabia en el mueble y se apresuró a las puertas del salón. Afuera estaba su tío Blaise esperándolo pero poco le importó, subió corriendo las escaleras con su tío llamándolo detrás de el. Solo quería llegar al cuarto de sus padres rápido.

-Basta Cygnus, deja de correr- gritó Blaise costándole alcanzarlo. Enseguida Theo y Draco se le unieron, logrando Theo detenerlo antes de entrar al cuarto de Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos enano? Me has hecho sudar maldita sea- Draco respiraba agitado visiblemente enojado.

-¿Cygnus? ¿Qué sucede?- Theo se arrodillo a su altura aun sosteniendo su brazo pero aflojando el agarre. Miró preocupado como el niño comenzaba a llorar y trataba de acercarse a la puerta –Basta Cyg, no te dejaré ir hasta que te calmes y me digas que quieres hacer-

El niño lo miro –Mi… ma…má… mamá, por favor… déjame…- el niño balbuceaba desesperado. Draco y Blaise ya miraban la escena preocpuados. El niño no solía llorar, mucho menos en ese estado. Ambos voltearon hacia la habitación preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa con tu madre?- Draco se había acercado y arrodillado a su altura a un lado de Theo. Blaise miraba la puerta aun preocupado.

-No sé… Polly se llevó a abuela Cissa y no sé…- dijo el niño al fin de forma coherente.

Theo asintió. –Esperemos aquí afuera ¿de acuerdo?- Theo acarició sus cabellos y le tomó la mano para transfigurar tres cuadros en sillas.

-¿No te sentaras tío?- preguntó el niño al ver que lo sentaba en una de las sillas y se alejaba hasta el pasillo.

-Quédate con Blaise y Draco, llamaré al sanador Quiz- y se desapareció dándole una mirada significativa a los dos hombres.

-¿Sanador?- preguntó asustado de nuevo el niño mientras de levantaba de la silla.

-Tranquila Cyg, es protocolo. Tu madre no se ha sentido bien estos días y a cualquier incidente debemos traer a Quiz, son ordenes de tu padre- dijo Draco para tranquilizarlo y volviéndolo a sentar. –Esperemos, tu madre es la bruja más fuerte que conozco-

El niño se limpio las lagrimas asintiendo, su madre era fuerte, no por nada era la pareja del mago mas poderoso.

-Draco… crees que debemos… - Blaise levantaba su manga de la camisa revelando la marca tenebrosa.

-Aun no- ya había pensado eso pero primero verificarían que pasaba.

Luego de un minuto apareció Nott con el sanador, ex compañero de los tres y mortifago. Theo se acercó a la puerta y toco dos veces. Luego de unos minutos Narcissa Malfoy salió -¿Theodore?-

-El sanador Quiz está aquí por si es necesario señora Malfoy- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No será necesario querido, no es nada de salud. Pueden retirarse, bajaremos en breve a la práctica- y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Theo suspiró aliviado y Blaise y Draco soltaron el aire que estaban reteniendo. Cygnus murmuro un "gracias Salazar" y se levantó seguido de sus tios. Las sillas volvieron a la normalidad y todos se miraron.

-Bien enano, bajemos, nos toca dar el show- camino tranquilo alejándose del pasillo. El niño lo seguía junto con Blaise.

-Puedes retirarte Quiz, tus servicios no serán requeridos- el medimago pronunció un "nos vemos" y desapareció.

Theo miró una vez más hacia la puerta y suspiró. –Pequeña problemática- sin embargo, sabía que algo había pasado y pronto lo averiguaría. Juro protegerla siempre, así arriesgara su vida en el proceso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y desapareció en la forma etérea.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

-¿Te sientes mejor hija?- Narcissa Malfoy peinaba los cabellos ahora domables de la señora de la casa. Luego de ser llamada se dedico a calmar el pequeño ataque de ansiedad que atacó a Hermione. La ayudó a enjuagarse el rostro y aplicó un "glamour" en ella para disfrazar los ojos hinchados y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas por el llanto.

-Me siento como una estúpida Cissy…- murmuró distraída en su reflejo la bruja castaña –Años de estar a su lado y sigo dejando que me afecten de esta manera sus acciones- negó con la cabeza suavemente parando la mano que peinaba sus cabellos. –Supongo que ya no me duelen los desplantes para conmigo pero con Cygnus…- su mirada se llenó de lagrimas que se negaba a soltar de nuevo. Se levantó de la silla y camino a su armario, tenía que buscar un atuendo nuevo ya que no sabía a donde había ido a parar su vestido de la mañana –Con mi hijo es diferente-

La mujer mayor asintió dándole la razón, después de todo, ella también era madre y sabia cuanto dolía un hijo. –He estado en tu posición también querida. Muchas veces me tocó enjuagar las lágrimas de Draco por la falta de Lucius- se animó a confesar esperando que se sintiera comprendida.

Hermione le prestó atención al instante -¿Cómo podías aguantar la mirada de decepción? Y peor aun…- apretó en sus manos un vestido sencillo de algodón -La de resignación…-

La esposa de Lucius le quitó la prenda volviendo a guardarla en el armario y sacó un vestido que creía más adecuado para estar en los jardines –Rogando a Merlín ser suficiente para mi hijo- confesó con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo pasándole el vestido rosa pastel con cuello blanco y de mangas cortas. –Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo- vio como la joven de tan solo veintiséis años asentía aun perdida en sus pensamientos pero comenzaba a vestirse –Unas perlas y un sombrero quedaran perfectos con ese vestido querida- la mayor acaricio sus cabellos cuando ya estuvo vestida –Con que tu estés allí será suficiente para Cygnus- aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione suspiro profundamente lista para tragarse las lagrimas y salir a los jardines para apoyar a su pequeño –Los tacones blancos estarán bien para la ocasión- mencionó y al instante la bruja que la acompañaba se los paso con un movimiento de varita. La castaña los calzó y camino a aplicarse un poco de perfume, se colocó los accesorios sugeridos por Narcissa y respiro de nuevo adaptando la máscara de indiferencia de siempre. –Lista-

.

.

.

En los jardines de la mansión del Lord todo estaba ya listo para el pequeño duelo del joven amo. Una pequeña arena se encontraba ubicada en el centro y unas sillas con un encantamiento de techo invisible eran acomodadas cerca para la señora de la casa y sus acompañantes. La cantidad de mortifagos alrededor de la arena era impresionante, podría haber tal vez 100 esparcidos. Todos reían y hacían sus apuestas sobre el ganador.

Un pequeño grupo se acercaba donde se podía apreciar al pequeño que protagonizaría la mañana y a su mentor, con ellos los jóvenes Nott y Zabini siempre a pasos detrás, alertas a cualquier movimiento del niño. Más atrás venían los padres de los respectivos jóvenes y apenas saliendo a los jardines, una Narcissa Malfoy bajo una sombrilla junto a la madre del pequeño duelista.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su hijo y este se encogió de hombros restándole la importancia que sí tenía al asunto. La mujer se acercó hasta el revisando que tuviera todo en orden. –¿Listo para avergonzar a Draco corazón?- preguntó tratando de ser bromista.

-Estoy escuchando sabelotodo- replicó ofendido el rubio que acompañaba al pequeño.

Cygnus sonrió un poco –Eso creo- se removió incomodo sin saber cómo pedirle lo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hace unos momentos –Madre…-

Hermione dejo de sacarle la lengua a Draco para prestarle toda su atención a su hijo -¿Si cariño?-

-¿Podrías no interferir en el duelo?- pidió con voz baja. Su madre era muy impulsiva y la conocía, si llegaba a ver un mínimo signo de que podría salir lastimado, detendría todo y era lo mínimo que quería con toda esa gente allí.

La bruja mordió su labio indecisa de prometer aquello y luego miró a Draco, a su hijo y de nuevo a Draco. Suspiro resignada –De acuerdo- el niño soltó el aire sonriéndole un poco agradecido –De todas maneras, ya lo he amenazado- se levantó puesto que se había puesto a la altura de su retoño y camino a las sillas seguida de Narcissa quien le guiño un ojo a su proclamado nieto adoptivo –Éxito cariño-

En las sillas ya se encontraban acomodados Severus Snape, Tadeus Zabini con su esposa, Argustus Nott y los Greengrass que al parecer ya habían arribado de nuevo a la mansión. Al ver llegar a las señoras se levantaron todos dándole una pequeña reverencia a su señora. Hermione se dedicó a saludar puesto que eran el círculo social cercano a ella y al Lord por ser las familias de sangre puras más reconocidas, aunque faltaran los Rosier.

-Profesor, que alegría que haya decidido presenciar la demostración mágica de mi pequeño- A pesar de los años y de su puesto, Hermione no perdía la costumbre de llamar profesor a la mano derecha de Voldemort. Claro, también influenciaba mucho que no solo fue su profesor durante 7 años en Hogwarts, sino que tal cual Draco lo era de su hijo, Severus fue el encargado de su formación mágica a su llegada a la mansión. Con el había aprendido muchas cosas, perfeccionó su magia y hasta llegó a aprender un poco de magia oscura. Apartando aquello, el hombre del eterno ceño fruncido era como un padre para ella.

El aludido relajo su postura y su expresión de disgusto por aquel circo que se había creado en los jardines y le asintió a la mujer –El joven Cygnus ha sido mi alumno en un par de ocasiones hace ya algún tiempo- comentó con su tono de voz aburrido –He de confesar que me intrigan sus avances mi señora-

Hermione tomó asiento y al instante todos la imitaron. –También me agrada en demasía que pudieran llegar a tiempo señor Greengrass- miro a las dos mujeres mortifagas, una la prometida de Draco y la otra su hermana mayor –un placer volver a tenerlas en _mi casa_ señoritas- No tenía problemas con Astoria, D _aphne_ era otra cosa, siempre tratando de agraciarse en presencia del Lord, cosa que la irritaba constantemente, por eso su ahínco en decir "su casa" porque ella era la señora de todo eso y encontraba necesario recordárselo a la rubia –Tadeus, Argustus, siempre es grata su compañía- por supuesto no podía dejar de lado a los padres de dos de sus mejores amigos –Espero que este cómoda con sus habitaciones Sra. Zabini, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar aun-

La mujer de cabellos rojos exóticos y que no pasaría de los 22 le sonrió tímida haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza –No tengo quejas mi Lady, su casa es tan hermosa como acogedora. Estoy maravillada con la estadía-

Hermione asintió mirando hacia adelante. Draco estaba indicando que ya comenzarían. –Me alegro querida- dio por terminada la conversación con ese comentario y prestó su entera atención a el duelo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

A unos metros de ahí Dolohov daba las normas e indicaciones. –Está permitido cualquier clase de hechizo, magia regulada u oscura, el primero en salirse de la arena pierde- levantó su varita apuntándola al cielo. Miro a su derecha donde se encontraba el joven Malfoy -¿Listo?- recibió un asentimiento con una sonrisa de lado. Miro ahora a su izquierda -¿Listo joven amo?- la misma respuesta. -¡YA!- y de su varita salieron chispas rojas.

-¡Expulso! – ¡Desmaius!- gritaron los dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, ningún hechizo golpeo al otro.

-Expelliarmus- conjuró el menor tratando de quitarle la varita a su maestro sin éxito.

-Sectu- y por escasos centímetros el hijo de Voldemort logro evadir el hechizo cortante.

Ambos se veían ahora analizando el siguiente movimiento. Levantaron la varita al mismo tiempo y gritaron el mismo conjuro -¡Sectusempra!- ¡Protego!-

Hermione respiro aliviada al ver que ambos conjuraron el protego al instante de lanzar el maleficio aprendido por Snape. Sabía que Draco no podía ser indulgente pero se recordó golpearlo por aquel atrevimiento, ese hechizo era peligroso. –Interesante- escuchó que murmuraban a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa profesor?- quiso saber a qué se refería puesto que hasta ahora ninguno había logrado moverse un solo centímetro.

-El joven amo, mi señora- intervino Argustus Nott –Draco es uno de los mejores duelistas que poseen nuestras filas y aun no derriba a su aprendiz-

Tadeus Zabini asintió –No era de esperar menos del hijo de nuestro señor Argustus, también tomemos en cuenta que tal cual has mencionado, uno de los mejores le ha estado enseñando-

-Si puede nivelarse con Draco por más de 2 minutos como ha demostrado hasta ahora, su potencial solo crecerá mi señora- los comentarios aduladores del señor Greengras no se hicieron esperar.

-Everte statum- conjuro el niño de nuevo tratando de darle con algo a su profesor.

Draco con un movimiento de mano sin usar la varita creó un escudo protector en el que reboto el hechizo –Concéntrate en los escudos, no harás nada si los sigo repeliendo- regaño con voz dura.

El niño asintió enviando un rayo azul oscuro a los escudos de su mentor tratando de quebrarlos. Tomó la varita con las dos manos frustrado, siempre le había costado romper las defensas de su tío puesto que eran hechas con magia antigua y oscura.

-Glacius- murmuro Draco aprovechando la situación. El hechizo salió despedido y rozo el brazo del chico lo suficiente para congelar esa parte haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio sin salirse de la arena pero rompiera el hechizo que utilizaba.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua, con un brazo congelado no haría mucho.

-Finite- trató el joven pero no rompía el encantamiento.

Draco negó con la cabeza –Ese no es Cygnus-

-¡Finite incantatem!-grito furico. El congelamiento comenzaba a subirle por el brazo por toda la mitad del cuerpo. Las lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a querer salir, odiaba su debilidad, odiaba que todos lo estuvieran viendo esperando más de él. Por primera vez en ese día comenzaba a agradecer que su padre no estuviera presenciando aquello.

Draco suspiro volteando un poco su rostro a Hermione recibiendo un asentimiento triste. No podía seguir alargando aquello puesto que ya se notaba lo suave que estaba siendo y sería castigado por aquello mas tarde. –Incarcerous- unas sogas ataron al niño tumbándolo al piso enseguida.

Cygnus buscó la mirada de su tío rogándole que aun no pero este negó suavemente moviendo sus labios en un claro "terminamos". El chico se removió inquieto tratando de liberarse y entonces su tío dio la estocada final.

Draco se apartó el cabello de los ojos guardando su varita con pesar, odiaba tener que usar aquello en su sobrino pero si no lo hacía, ambos serian castigados. Cerró sus ojos para susurrar un –Imperio- el hechizo golpeo al niño enseguida nublándole la vista como era lo acostumbrado del conjuro.

Hermione cerró los ojos disgustada pero entendiendo que aquella maldición debió llegar antes e incluso el terrible crucius, Draco estaba siendo suave y eso no era bien visto para aquellas personas. Se apresuró a levantarse de la silla pues sabía que eso tenía que acabar con un final dramático.

Draco le ordenó al niño levantarse y este obedeció sin mayor resistencia, movió su mano y el niño salió expedido por los aires hacia atrás.

Hermione jadeó horrorizada e ignoró el llamado de su profesor a la calma cuando sacó su varita y grito un "aresto momentum". Su respiración era entrecortada y no estuvo tranquila hasta que lo atrajo a sus brazos. Escuchaba los murmullos de sorpresa detrás de ella y sabia que lidiaría no solo con la ira del Lord por aquella intervención si no con la de su pequeño por romper su promesa de no interferir pero estaban locos si creían que dejaría que el cuerpo de su único hijo se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Se ha terminado, el ganador es Malfoy- declaró Dolohov divertido al ver el arrebato sentimental de su señora.

-Quítale los hechizos Malfoy- ordenó conteniendo el llanto Hermione al verlo llegar a ella. El rubio apuntó al niño con su varita, enseguida las cuerdas desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. La mujer no espero ayuda con el peso de su pequeño y se encaminó a la mansión seguida de Narcissa y su profesor.

Draco se quedó allí parado viéndolos alejarse. Sintió a Astoria llegar a su lado apresurada –Te contuviste demasiado Draco- murmuro con preocupación mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Es un niño Astoria- le devolvió molesto. Macnair, Dolohov y los hermanos Carros se le unieron.

-Sera divertido presenciar los ausentes crucius en el pequeño pero conjurados en ti más tarde cuando llegue el amo Malfoy- la diversión era notoria en esos cuatro.

-Está bajo tu tutela Malfoy, ¿eres estúpido? Debes castigarlo cuando haga algo mal, te han otorgado el permiso- Alecto le recordó confundida. No entendía como prefería aguantar el más tarde lo que debió ser para el niño.

-Agradezco su falsa preocupación pero es mi problema, no le doy explicaciones a gente inferior- de la mano de su prometida se alejó. Necesitaba tomar algo y comenzar a hacer algunas posiciones para la cicatrización y el dolor mas tarde. Suspiro, mejor el que estaba acostumbrado a su pequeño sobrino.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo. Sostenía su mano mientras lo observaba dormir. Le había dado una poción cargada para que descansara hasta el día siguiente puesto que no era tonta y sabia que Draco sería castigado por su indulgencia y su hijo seria obligado a presenciarlo. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, así era su padre y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo único que podía lograr era alegar que dormía ya cuando el llegara y rogar porque no le despertara.

Severus y Narcissa conversaban en susurros sentados en los muebles de la habitación. Se quedaron con ella velando el sueño del niño luego de que acabara la discusión entre madre e hijo por la intervención de la castaña en el final. En esos momentos se podía apreciar de quien era hijo el pequeño de cabellos negros puesto que su carácter salía a relucir hiriendo con palabras a su joven madre. La bruja comenzaba a creer que en el pequeño corazón de su primogénito que debía ser puro e inocente, se albergaba una oscuridad hereditaria que solo crecía con el paso de los años. No había otra explicación para justificar como su dulce bebé, quien siempre era afectuoso con ella, le hubiese gritado que se avergonzaba de la debilidad de su madre, entre otras cosas.

Sintió una mirada insistente en ella y volteo encontrándose con la de Narcissa malfoy. La miraba preocupada y Hermione no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que la mortificaba el castigo de Draco. Con el rubio no era tan sencillo como con su hijo, ella no podía dormir a Draco para evitarle aquel mal rato, sin embargo le susurro a la mujer mayor un "haré lo que pueda Cissy, lo prometo" decidida a estar al lado de su amigo en el momento para tratar de hacerlo más suave.

Justo cuando la madre del rubio asintió agradecida las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de manera violenta. Todos se tensaron enseguida levantándose apresurados. Hermione se posiciono delante de la cama de su hijo a modo de protección y Severus y Narcissa delante de ella disimuladamente.

Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort entraba apresurado al cuarto de su hijo donde sabia estaría su mujer. De un movimiento de mano apartó rudamente a los dos mayores y llegó hasta la castaña que le devolvía la mirada desafiante, aquello que solía gustarle en ese momento se le hizo molesto. Avanzó los pasos que los separaban y la tomó bruscamente del cuello elevándola un poco y acercándola a su rostro. La joven llevo sus manos desesperada a su cuello sintiendo que le costaba respirar –Me… me haces… d-da…ño…- sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Una chispa de reconocimiento pasó por los rojizos ojos y aflojó su agarre un poco, lo suficiente para que respirara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en una orden directa mía?- el tono de voz bajo, casi siseante, le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Hermione lo miro dispuesta a no soltar ni una sola lagrima aunque aquel acto estuviera quebrándole el corazón en mil pedazos. Hacía años, cinco, tal vez seis, desde que él no se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera. –Solo evite que nuestro hijo se estrellera contra el duro suelo-

-El niño perdió, Draco podía hacer lo que le diera la gana- no elevaba su voz, lo que hacía aquello más tenso.

El comentario hizo que Hermione quisiera llorar aun con más ganas. -¿Tan poco te importa que lo lastimen?- preguntó dolida mientras sentía que la bajaba.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa siniestra que no aseguraba nada bueno, enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. –Tienes razón querida, Draco merece ser castigado por tal insolencia-

"No" pensó alarmada la castaña mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Narcissa se había levantando ya y se arrodillaba en el suelo –Mi señor se lo ruego, mi hijo solo actuó como se esperaba de él-

El mago le dedicó una mirada asqueada –Ya oíste a mi mujer Narcissa, nadie lastima a mi hijo- con el tono sarcástico decidió hacer aquel comentario. –Dale las gracias por recordármelo- se volteó caminando apresurado a la salida.

Hermione se incorporo como pudo y corrió detrás de él -¡Seguía tus ordenes!- gritó desesperada alcanzándolo. Avery y Greyback iban con él, eso no hacia la situación mejor.

Lord Voldemort sabía que Nott, Malfoy y Zabini eran insufriblemente cercanos a su mujer e hijo, por lo que no desaprovechaba estas oportunidades para desquitarse por su osadía. –Ahora, estas siendo contradictoria- le dijo haciéndose el confundido sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Yo lo amenacé!- aquello si detuvo la caminata del Lord. Decidió continuar, Draco no se merecía lo que le esperaba –Le dije que si se atrevía a lastimarlo, se las vería conmigo. Por eso el duelo fue de esa manera, por eso Draco se contuvo- se posicionó delante de el mirándolo a los ojos –Se que es lo que te molesta, que fuera suave con Cygnus, que no lo llevara a sus límites, que no lo quebrara delante de todos pero yo se lo pedí-

-Ninguna orden tuya está por encima de la mía- le recordó más tranquilo. –Draco merece un castigo por eso, cambia el motivo pero no el resultado-reanudó su paso aburrido de aquella sesión de ruegos.

-Ha arriesgado su vida por protegernos, ha cuidado de tu hijo por cuatro años…- intentó persiguiéndolo de nuevo, no se daría por vencida, ya casi llegaban a los dormitorios de los mortifagos. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y aun no lograba nada. Cerro sus ojos y se armó de valor para pronunciar lo que lo detendría y dirigiría su ira a ella –Ha sido más padre que tu- escuchó los pasos detenerse y el jadeo incrédulo de los dos mortifagos. El ambiente enseguida paso de ser tenso a insoportable. Cerró sus ojos más fuerte cuando lo escuchó aproximarse a ella. Puso sus manos en su vientre en un intento tonto de proteger a su bebé y abrió un ojo.

El mago la tomo con fuerza del cabello y la estampó contra la pared –Agradece maldita mujer que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre…- halo el cabello con más fuerza haciéndola soltar un chillido de dolor. Nott, Zabini y Malfoy, así como sus demás seguidores habían salido ya de sus habitaciones pues estaban en ese piso asignados a ellos -…de lo contrario te haría cerrar esa insolente boca- La soltó y dejó que se deslizara con la mirada perdida por la pared. La contemplo unos segundos y se giro a sus sirvientes enfocándose en Draco que se sobresaltó al ver su mirada –Joven Malfoy, lo felicito por hacer de mi hijo un debilucho nada impresionante- aplaudió dos veces con evidente burla –Snape se encargara de el de ahora en adelante…- Draco apretó sus puños conteniéndose, no era tonto, no podría contra él ni dos segundos pero le dolía demasiado ver a Hermione en el suelo como una muñeca rota –Agradécele a mi mujer tu insignificante vida- y con una última mirada de superioridad a la escolta personal de su hijo, quienes parecían querer saltarle encima, se desapareció.

-Se acabó el show, váyanse a dormir escorias- Theodore Nott estaba listo para maldecir a cualquiera. Cuando todos salieron de su impresión y entraron a sus habitaciones, corrió junto con sus dos amigos a donde se encontraba aun Hermione. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo caminando deprisa a la enfermería –Tranquila Mia, ya paso, ya estas con nosotros- le murmuro para tranquilizarse más el que ella. Al girar al pasillo que los llevaría a su destino, Severus Snape y Narcissa Malfoy venían apresurados. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su hijo pero ahogo un grito cuando vio a la castaña que consideraba como una hija en brazos de Theodore. -¡Profesor!- llamó Theo apresurado acercándose a el –Revísela por favor, la ha golpeado contra la pared y eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé- la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Narcissa llevo ambos manos a su boca horrorizada y observó como Severus la tomaba en sus brazos desapareciéndose. –Vamos a la habitación que sirve de enfermería, allá la habrá llevado- apresuró a los chicos comenzando a caminar apresurada.

.

.

.

-Granger mírame, necesito que me digas si algo te duele, si tienes alguna molestia- volvió a pedir por tercera vez el hombre vestido de negro.

La mujer seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación -¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta de creer que lograría cambiarlo?- balbuceo temblando.

Snape soltó el aire aliviado de que mostrara alguna reacción consciente al fin. –Tranquila, vamos a revisarlos- con su varita comenzó un escaneo por todo el cuerpo de la bruja que se dejaba hacer comenzando a soltar las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo voy a traer otro hijo a este horrible mundo, a esta maldita casa?- continuo hablando mas para ella que para su profesor.

-Necesito que te calmes, no veo nada malo, parecen estar bien ambos, solo estas alterada- abrió un cajón para sacar una poción tranquilizadora, como un sedante.

-Harry, oh Harry… si tan solo estuvieras aquí, si tan solo hubiese podido….- llevo ambos manos a su rostro llorando más fuerte. Extrañaba tanto a Harry, su vida anterior, lo que dejo atrás.

-Escúchame bien- dijo Severus tomándola por el mentón obligándola a verlo –De haber escogido distinto hace años Cygnus no existiera y ese bebé que aun gestas tampoco… ¿Es lo que quieres?- vio como la mujer negaba horrorizada varias veces limpiándose las lagrimas. –Entonces deja los lloriqueos Granger, tú elegiste esta vida y hasta ahora la has llevado bien, eres fuerte, puedes con esto y no por ti, si no por tus hijos- termino aquel discurso, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así pero alguien necesitaba calmarla.

-P-Pero él…-

Severus la cortó fastidiado –El señor oscuro mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerte daño, te tiene en una cajita de cristal mujer-

-De nada me sirve que me cuide de los demás cuando es él el que me hace daño- replicó molesta.

El hombre rodó los ojos dándole de beber un poco de la poción –Para con el drama de una vez, si esto es lo que quieres para ti, tal cual como hace años, seguirás adelante, saldrás de aquí con el maldito mentón en alto como la señora de la casa y actuaras como la estúpida Gryffindor que eres- apreció como la mujer sonreía un poco más calmada, no sabía si era la poción o sus palabras pero estaba aliviado –Aprende a manejar el poder que tienes sobre él, estoy cansado de decírtelo-

Hermione asintió sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban –Aprender a manejarlo- susurro recostándose en la camilla.

-Duerme, me quedaré contigo- le susurró de vuelta. Al instante la mujer se durmió y por la puerta entraron Draco, Blaise, Theo y Narcissa. –Están bien los dos, no fue nada, solo estaba en shock- se apresuró a hablar antes de que los cuatro lo fastidiaran con preguntas iguales –Dormirá un buen rato- se levantó para preparar un té, sería una larga noche en vela -¿El señor tenebroso?-

Lucius apareció en ese momento por la puerta viendo con alivio como Hermione dormía tranquila. –Se ha ido, no está en la casa y tampoco Rosier o Avery- se acercó a su mujer para tomar su mano. –Será una noche tranquila después de todo- dijo aliviado viendo a su hijo. Draco se había salvado de la ira de su señor.

-Maldito...- murmuro Draco.

-¡Draco! Las paredes escuchan hijo- lo regaño su madre mirando a todos lados angustiada.

-No me importa madre, iba por mí, lo sabes, iba por mi solo porque no torturé a Cygnus por perder. Si esta tonta no se hubiese atravesado… yo…- cerró sus ojos controlando un temblor en su cuerpo, uno de miedo.

-Te estaba protegiendo amigo- murmuro Blaise poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Ella siempre nos protege y nosotros nunca podemos hacer más que observar y callar-

Theo cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, Blaise tenía razón, esa era la verdad. Desde que Hermione era el objeto de atención del Lord, intercedía por ellos cuando lo necesitaban, también por los demás mortifagos así no le agradaran, sentía compasión por cada uno de ellos, ellos que eran basura de la vida, que habían matado y torturado inocentes.

El día de la batalla en Hogwarts Potter fue mordido por uno de los hombres de Greyback tratando de evitar que su pelirroja novia fuera la víctima. La herida fue tan grande que casi le arranca la cabeza, el niño que vivió lentamente estaba muriendo. Todos trataron desesperados de ayudarlo pero todo terminó cuando el elegido cerró sus ojos para siempre sujetando la mano de una desesperada Hermione cubierta de su sangre. Aun recuerda como fue obligado por Bellatrix a arrastrarla lejos del cadáver de Potter, tomándola como rehén. La comadreja Weasley cayó por la mano de Macnair y la novia pelirroja del ya no salvador del mundo fue dada de baja por Bella. Al ver como sus amigos caían Hermione intentó zafarse de su agarre con éxito y pronunciando su primer Avada segada por la rabia, acabó con la vida la hermana de Narcissa. Luego de eso cayó de rodillas al mojado suelo lleno de escombros de lo que por siete años fuera el segundo hogar de la mayoría en esa guerra. Vencida y desolada, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la chica del trío de oro y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, dejo que la ataran para ser llevada a los calabozos de la Nott Manor.

Durante años se lamentó no haber dado más pelea, de haber decidido que todo acabó con Harry, de dejarse denigrar por los mortifagos. El aun creía que ella a veces pensaba que hubiese pasado si ella haciendo uso de la valentía Gryffindor, se hubiese alzado en contra de Voldemort. La bruja poseía la habilidad, la inteligencia y la estrategia, era una buena sustituta de Potter pero simplemente se echó a morir en sus calabozos. Aquello le había dado tanta rabia, que se dejara doblegar, que perdiera la voluntad, que dejara de ser insufrible. Poco a poco la resistencia fue cayendo en aquellos meses que ella estuvo bajo su custodia y el día en el que el mismísimo Voldemort llegó a sus mazmorras exigiéndola para darle fin a su vida, él le dio las gracias a Salazar, Merlin y Morgana, porque ella dejaría de ser torturada, insultada, humillada, porque el dejaría de curarla y alimentarla a escondidas, de subirla y bajarla de la habitación cómoda en donde la mantenía cuando no iban a interrogarla, porque el cascaron vacio que era esa pobre chica iba a reunirse con Potter y Weasley. Pero eso no pasó, luego de estar sola con el señor tenebroso en aquella celda por una hora, el mago había decidido que se la llevaría con él.

Hasta el día de hoy era un misterio para él lo que en esa celda se había hablado, lo que el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos vio en aquella joven de 17 años. A partir de ahí, fue trasladada a la mansión Riddle y acomodada en una habitación de servidumbre. Con el pasar de los meses el trato del Lord resultaba más escalofriante y confuso, pues la llenaba de joyas, libros, ropas y lujos. Hermione dejó de tratarlo con hostilidad para pasar a la cordialidad sarcástica, luego la indiferencia y de ultimo, con aprecio y cariño. Todos decían que se había vuelto loca, que era lo que los muggles llamaban síndrome de Estocolmo pero cuando todos vieron con asombro el cambio físico de su Lord con su antigua apariencia humana y joven luego de que la castaña mencionara en una cena que su imagen era el símbolo de su desgracia y dolor, supieron que no había vuelta atrás, la bruja de solo 18 años había conquistado lo inconquistable. Meses después fue proclamada delante de todos como la mujer de Lord Voldemort a modo de advertencia a los mortifagos. Se les exigió respeto y obediencia, que la trataran como alguien superior a ellos, que dejaran de llamarla "sangre sucia" o "impura" puesto que sufrirían las consecuencias.

Con el anuncio del embarazo de Cygnus todos supieron que la mujer había llegado para quedarse. Ninguna mujer luego de Bellatrix era tolerable para el Lord, por lo menos no cerca de él y ahora se paseaba con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter como queriendo exhibirla orgulloso. Tal vez eso era Hermione, un trofeo, un recordatorio de que él le había ganado a Harry Potter.

Theo volvió a la realidad para escuchar la conversación de Blaise y Draco, hablaban de ir a vigilar a Cygnus para evitar que se enterara del pequeño incidente. Masajeó sus sienes, le estaba comenzando un dolor de cabeza horrible. Caminó a donde sabía que su ex profesor guardaba las pociones para aquel malestar y prometiendo reponerla luego, bebió una. –Yo haré la primera guardia y Blaise la segunda- informó a sus amigos recibiendo un asentimiento del moreno –Draco, creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana en la tarde por lo menos. Evitemos que te vea hasta que encuentre otra cosa que le moleste- el rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto pero entendiendo su punto.

-Bien, igual Astoria debe de estar muriéndose de la preocupación- se despidió de su madre como solía hacerlo, con un beso en la mejilla deseándole buena noche –Cuídenlo- y se fue.

Theo se despidió con una mano y salió también de aquella habitación hacia la de su pequeño sobrino.

-Bueno, yo dormiré un poco antes de que Theo comience a quemarme el brazo…- así se llamaban ellos, usaban la marca en sus antebrazos, enviaban un pequeño ardor para saber que se necesitaban –Narcissa, Lucius, profesor-

-Buena noche querido- despidió la mujer viendo como se iba el galante jovencito –Lucius deberías ir a dormir también cariño, igual tu Severus, yo me quedaré con la niña-

-Gracias por la oferta Narcissa pero le dije que me quedaría y eso hare. Descansen ustedes- ignoró la mirada tierna de la mujer mayor y la ceja alzada del rubio. –Ya- dijo fastidiado.

-Los años te han hecho blando ¿eh Severus?- Digno padre de su hijo el Malfoy.

-Largo Lucius, Narcissa no querrá saber anécdotas de misiones- amenazó sentándose en un sillón cómodo para leer algo y vigilar el sueño de la bruja dormida.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó la mujer girándose a su marido confundida.

-Buenas noches- y la pareja desapareció por obra de Lucius dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

-¡Maldita mujer!- un sonido de algo estrellándose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos retumbó en aquella casa.

-M-Mi señor… es el tercer vaso que rompe… son regalos de generaciones pasadas, ¿podría…?- enseguida se calló al recibir una mala mirada –Mi señor, le ruego me disculpe- agachó su cabeza casi hasta tocar el piso.

-Avada Kedavra- dijo apuntando al mago que le había hablado. –Maldito inservible…- murmuro molesto.

Avery y Evan Rosier se mantenían en las sombras de aquella habitación alejados. Estaban en la mansión de uno de los mortifagos más recientes de las filas, un niñato de 19 años único sobreviviente de esa familia de mestizos. Bueno, ex sobreviviente.

-Evan, ven acá- llamó el Lord con una mano a uno de sus más leales sirvientes.

El mago avanzó temeroso pasando por el cadáver del joven en el suelo. -¿Si, mi Lord?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El mago tenebroso calló unos minutos antes de hablar-Tu tienes hijos Evan…- no era una pregunta pero aun así recibió un "Sí, mi señor". Voldemort podía oler el miedo del hombre, casi podía escuchar los temblores de su cuerpo producto del miedo -¿Qué harías si te dijera que voy a lastimarlos?-

El mago levantó la cabeza aterrado -¿M-Mi Lord…?- murmuro sin entender.

-¡Te he preguntado algo basura!- gritó haciéndolo retroceder.

-Y-yo… yo… ¿le rogaría piedad mi señor?- se aventuró a contestar.

Voldemort frunció el ceño -¿Me estas preguntando imbécil?- estaba rodeado de idiotas que no le servían para nada. –Volveré a preguntar Evan…- comenzó con voz siseante -¿Qué harías si te digo que le hare mucho daño a tus pequeños e inocentes hijos?- el sadismo en su voz era asfixiante.

El hombre que ya sudaba como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo se apresuró a contestar –Pediría ser castigado en sus lugares mi Lord- contestó más seguro y sin titubear.

Tom Riddle frunció el ceño de nuevo sin entender aun -¿Por qué?- quiso saber que movía aquella absurda respuesta.

Evan Rosier estaba a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo. Avery agradecía en esos momentos solo tener putas baratas ocasionales. –Porque… porque son mis hijos mi señor, mi sangre- no sabía a qué quería llegar su señor pero sabía que tenía que ver con la discusión con su señora.

El mago oscuro lo tomo de la túnica alzándolo hasta su altura -¿Y…?- presionó. Le molestaba no entender aquella basura sentimentalista.

-Si los lastimaran, sería como lastimarme a mi señor- cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe o un avada pero nada llegó. Solo lo bajo. Abrió sus ojos para verlo confundido -¿Mi Lord?-

-Mi mujer cree que no me preocupa el mocoso que engendramos- comentó sirviéndose un trago en otro de los vasos que aun sobrevivían a su furia –Es mi heredero, por supuesto que lo quiero vivo pero no siendo un debilucho llorón que se esconda tras las faldas de su madre- volteó a ver a sus seguidores que enseguida asentían dándole la razón. –Debe ser disciplinado con mano dura y lo que recibe son hechizos de sogas y hielo- apretó el vaso en su mano quebrándolo de nuevo.

-Si me permite mi Lord, Malfoy no es una buena opción para formar al joven amo- A Avery jamás le había caído bien el rubio mimado y presumido así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de echarle tierra.

-Snape se hará cargo ahora, lo ha hecho con ustedes y hasta el momento me han sido de utilidad- miró sus alrededores, el salón de estar de aquella casa estaba destrozado, liberó su rabia con cada mueble, cuadro y arreglo que allí encontró. –Nos vamos- y con el frio de la noche, se evaporó.

.

.

.

Ya había leído dos libros y Hermione aun dormía profundamente. Decidió cerrar sus ojos unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Se levantó enseguida reverenciándose –Mi Lord, no lo esperaba-

El hombre no contestó, su atención estaba enfocada en su mujer que dormía en aquella incomoda camilla. Enseguida cayó en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y que el había azotado a la bruja embarazada más temprano -¿Está herida?- preguntó sintiéndose estúpido por la ansiedad en su voz.

Si Severus se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz no lo demostró o comentó –No mi Lord, ambos están bien, solo le di una poción tranquilizante que la hará dormir hasta la mañana- vio como el mago caminaba hacia ella –Debería descansar por esta noche aquí mi señor, tenía un poco de fiebre- mintió para evitarle a la castaña la compañía que sabia no sería deseada al despertar.

Se acercó a la camilla tomándola en brazos –Mi mujer siempre duerme a mi lado mientras yo esté en la mansión Severus, lo sabes- fastidiado le recordó su regla a su sirviente más leal.

-Por supuesto mi Lord, perdone- bajó su cabeza resignado a su fallido intento.

-Te mandaré a llamar temprano para que la revise el inútil de Quiz- y con eso último salió con la bruja en brazos.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación que ambos compartían no podía evitar apreciar la belleza natural de su mujer. A lo largo de su vida conoció y seguía conociendo a brujas sangre pura o mestizas que se aplicaban miles y miles de capas de maquillaje para verse y sentirse dignas pero Hermione no, ella era tan sencilla como única. No le pedía lujos en exceso, ni regalos caros o comodidades, de hecho, no le pedía nunca nada que no fuera para el hijo de ambos. Ella se alegraba por cosas tontas y pequeñas como que él se quedara unos minutos más con ella en la cama o se tomara tiempo para desayunar en familia como decía ella. Reía con cosas triviales como la lluvia mojándola o Cygnus volando en su escoba.

Llegó a su habitación y la depositó con delicadeza en su cama admirándola aun. Su rostro tenía lágrimas secas y sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas bolsas debajo. La había hecho llorar, de nuevo, como siempre. No le gustaba lastimarla de aquella manera, una vez mas había perdido el control con ella, dos veces, en el mismo día. Buscó su cuello viendo las marcas de sus propios dedos. Pasó sus manos por su rostro con frustración y se quitó su túnica, camisa y zapatos para acostarse a un lado de ella. Los tapó a ambos con las sabanas de seda y apagó las luces con magia verbal. Mañana la haría suya, la haría sentir su mujer y ella lo perdonaría, porque ella era suya, era su propiedad y el jamás la dejaría ir. La miró de nuevo percatándose de que dormía en calma y se juró, que si alguna vez aquella mujer intentaba irse de su lado, la mataría sin pensarlo. La trajo hacia el por la cintura y cerro sus ojos aspirando su aroma, ella era su calma en la tormenta que era su vida.

.

.

" _La forma en que ella me dice que soy de ella y ella es mía, la mano abierta o el puño cerrado está bien, la sangre es rara y dulce como el vino de cereza"_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

" _En la era de Dioses y monstruos yo era un ángel viviendo en el jardín del mal"_

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione llevaba un buen rato despierta viendo dormir al hombre a su lado. Le gustaba hacer eso cada vez que se le hacía difícil recordar porqué estaba con él, que veía en el, que la hacía torturarse así y no solo era ella, a su hijo también. Si bien Cygnus jamás había sido tocado por la mano de su padre, no era por la falta de ganas si no porque ella rogaba, lloraba y pataleaba para evitarlo. Ella era una leona y defendía a su cachorro con uñas y dientes. Suspiró molesta consigo misma porque sabía que teniendo mil razones, jamás lo dejaría, aunque quisiera y por más tétrico que sonara aquello, para bien o para mal ella estaba condenada a su lado.

Si decidiera irse, si en algún momento quisiera dejarlo… ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido, para ayudarla? ¿Para firmar su sentencia de muerte? La respuesta le llegó de inmediato, nadie. Estaba consciente que Draco, Theo y Blaise harían lo que fuera por ella y Cygnus pero jamás los expondría a la ira que se desataría en el temido Lord al momento de ella desaparecer de su vida.

Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente. Su piel ya no era pálida y enfermiza pero si clara y sin imperfectos. Su cuerpo ya no era delgaducho y esquelético si no formado y atlético. Sus dedos ya no eran largos y huesudos, ahora eran masculinos y llenos. Su cabello, antes inexistente, ahora caía rebelde por todo su cuero cabelludo, un poco hasta su frente, negro, desordenado y brillante. Sus ojos eran lo único que conservaba de aquella mutación oscura pasada, normalmente eran azules, un azul tan claro que casi parecía gris, pero cuando se molestaba, cuando brotaba su rabia, eran rojos, rojos como la sangre que le gustaba derramar. Era hermoso, atractivo, atrayente, no solo físicamente, el mago poseía un nivel intelectual que superaba el suyo, culto, conocedor de cualquier tema con el que quisieras aventurarte, a todo tenía una respuesta. Eso era sin dudar lo que la había atraído como abeja a la miel, la necesidad de aprenderlo, entenderlo, absorberlo y nutrirse de sus conocimientos, el desafío de refutarle y exponer argumentos en contra de sus teorías y ella creía que eso, eso había sido lo que lo atrajo a él.

Entonces, ¿era eso acaso lo que la mantenía con él? ¿Era el motivo por el cual seguía en aquella maldita mansión? ¿Era su necesidad de alcanzarlo, de considerarse su igual y caminar como su par lo que la hacía soportar tantos desplantes? Un recuerdo la llenó de golpe al instante.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Luego de su ya acostumbrada discusión antes de dormir por un motivo tan tonto como querer salir a pasear por los jardines sin supervisión, ella había acabado tumbada en el piso alfombrado del despacho de aquel mago oscuro que para su horror, ya la atraía sin remedio. El hombre encima de ella respiraba violentamente por los forcejeos físicos que los llevaron a esa incómoda posición. La mujer era como un animal salvaje que el constantemente deseaba domar, cosa que los llevaba a ese resultado._

 _La castaña de 18 años lo miró a los ojos rojos que poco a poco se fueron volviendo azules al ver su sonrojo y sentir su pulso acelerado. El mago arqueó una ceja curioso y pasaron varios segundos en los que pareció meditar algo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella. La bruja cerró sus ojos y entreabrió un poco los labios tomando con fuerza la camisa del hombre donde sus manos reposaban en un intento nulo de empujarlo de ella. El hombre cerró las distancias y cuando sus labios se unieron, ambos supieron que aquello solo era el principio._

 _Luego de unos cuantos minutos besándose el mago se detuvo y la chica parpadeó confundida, no quería que se terminaran esas nuevas y excitantes emociones que estaba sintiendo. Trató de acercarse de nuevo y el hombre se levanto tomándola del brazo. Enseguida temió que la sacara a rastras del lugar por aquel atrevimiento pero lo que hizo sin duda, la dejo estupefacta. Sintió el retorcijón en el estomago y el suelo moviéndose resultado de la típica aparición y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaban en una habitación distinta, grandísima y lujosa._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- susurro confundida. No conocía aquel cuarto y definitivamente no era el de ella._

 _El mago camino hacia la enorme cama situada en todo el medio de la habitación y se sentó en ella viendo fijamente a la joven –En mi habitación-_

 _Hermione volteó su cabeza tan rápido hacia el que casi se lastima el cuello en el proceso. -¿Qué…?-_

 _-Desnúdate- aunque lo dijo en un tono de voz suave y bajo, sonó como la orden que era._

 _La chica comenzó a temblar entre asustada y excitada. Fue prisionera durante todo un año y había sufrido tantas humillaciones como aquella que había perdido la cuenta, gracias a Merlín, Theo jamás permitió que abusaran de ella en ese aspecto. Retrocedió dos pasos hacia tras negando suavemente. No es que no quisiera, la verdad lo deseaba desde hace mucho pero su cuerpo fue objeto de burla tanto tiempo que temía volver a eso._

 _-Vamos pequeña, hazlo para mí- volvió a pedir pero ahora con mas ¿dulzura?._

 _La chica lo miro buscando algún rastro de que aquello era una jugarreta del hombre pero solo vio aquellos ojos azules mirándola con atención. Respiro varias veces para darse valor y llevo sus manos temblorosas hasta los botones de su camisa de pijama abriéndolos lentamente sin dejar de mirar el piso. Luego bajo sus pants de dormir y levantó la mirada para ver la burla en los ojos del hombre por sus senos pequeños y normales o su vientre plano y sin chiste. Su sorpresa fue otra cuando el hombre la miró intensamente recorriéndola desde los pies hasta la cabeza con admiración y deseo._

 _-Eres hermosa Hermione- con voz ronca le susurro aquello levantándose y acercándose a ella. Llegó a su cuerpo y tomo su rostro con ambas manos –Tan… jodidamente… perfecta- pronunció pausado rozando su nariz con la de ella._

 _La bruja cerró sus ojos derritiéndose ante su cercanía y llenando sus pulmones de aquella esencia masculina. –Yo... yo nunca… ningún otro hombre jamás…- tenía que decirle aquello sin saber por qué y sintiéndose de repente estúpida._

 _El tan temido y tenebroso mago le dio una sonrisa, la primera sincera dedicada a ella, a alguien en si luego de años, décadas. –A partir de esta noche serás mía, solo mía- y la besó al mismo tiempo que la elevaba haciéndola aferrarse a su cuello con sus manos y a sus caderas con las piernas._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Ese día fue la primera de muchas que le siguieron. Él al contrario de sus miedos, le había hecho el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Tomándose su tiempo, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, admirando cada zona, estimulándola, haciéndola suspirar, gemir, alucinar. Tom Riddle tenía dos caras que mostrar y ella era la afortunada que conocía la número dos. Por eso estaba con él, porque él se esforzaba para ser otro hombre con ella, uno mejor, uno que la hiciera sentir querida y segura.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-No cariño, ahora no por favor, no me siento bien- murmuraba exasperada tratando de quitarse al hombre que tenia encima de ella._

 _El hombre la miro molesto deteniéndose -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Nunca me rechazas- entrecerró los ojos sospechando que algo andaba mal con ella -¿Qué tienes?-_

 _Hermione mordió su labio y volteo su cara hacia un lado para no mirar su reacción. –Estoy embarazada- y cerró los ojos esperando el caos, los gritos, la negativa a tener un mestizo como hijo pero nada de eso llegó, solo silencio, incomodo silencio. Abrió sus ojos y buscó su mirada. -¿Tom?- se atrevió a llamarlo desesperada por una respuesta._

 _El hombre pareció volver a la realidad y busco desesperado sus labios. Luego solo se recostó sobre su pecho acariciando en círculos su vientre._

 _Al día siguiente la habitación que compartían estaba llena de regalos para ella y para el futuro heredero del Lord._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Sonrió un poco, podían llamarla masoquista, loca, dependiente o como quisieran, pero ella veía lo bueno en él, la luz en toda esa oscuridad. Si existía, si habita en él tanto como en ella o cualquier otro. Ella aun creía en la salvación de su alma y en ello trabaja cada día, cada semana, cada año a su lado.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Corría contenta detrás de su pequeño de dos años que desde que había logrado la estabilidad para aquella acción, nadie lograba pararlo. –Mami te va a atrapar pequeño pajarito- canturreaba feliz acercándose a él y tomándolo en brazos haciendo que el pequeño estallara en risas._

 _Se encontraban en los jardines que tanto amaba, eran un regalo para ella así que se dedicaba a mantenerlos verdes, sanos, coloridos y mágicos. Era lo único en esa mansión que se le permitía acomodar a su gusto, el único espacio solo de ella y ahora de su niño._

 _Lo bajo al suelo dándole su escoba de juguete regalo de la pareja Malfoy por su primer cumpleaños. –Ve a jugar cariño- animó dándole un empujoncito por la espalda. Acomodó su sombrero para protegerse del sol y camino feliz a la mesa donde su novio tomaba el desayuno a petición de ella, insistencia mejor dicho, y donde Draco y Theo le daban el informe de las últimas redadas en Alemania. Los dos jóvenes de 21 años eran capitanes de escuadrones de mortifagos formados y entrenados por ellos mismos. El orgullo de sus familias._

 _Justo cuando dio un alegre "Buenos días" y tomó la taza servida de té para ella por su pequeña elfina, el llanto desesperado de su pequeño hijo se dejó escuchar seguido de un "papá" fuerte y claro. El miedo hizo que soltara la taza y se estrellara contra el suelo partiéndose en pedazos, volteo dispuesta a correr buscando con la mirada al niño pero antes de que sus piernas reaccionaran un borrón negro pasó a una velocidad impresionante a su lado. Decidida lo siguió tan rápido como pudo y noto como Draco y Theo le pisaban los talones. Al llegar a ellos el hombre vestido de negro ya sostenía al pequeño en brazos y paseaba su varita por su pequeña rodillita que poseía algunos rasguños._

 _-Basta Cygnus, solo fue un golpe insignificante- la voz tranquila del padre del niño se dejó escuchar mientras murmuraba un "episkey" y la poca sangre que tenia la herida desaparecía al instante. El niño dejó de llorar asintiendo y aferrándose aun asustado a quien reconocía como su padre._

 _La madre del pequeño respiro aliviada y estiró sus brazos para tomar a su hijo puesto que sabía lo incomodo que era para su novio, si así podía llamarlo, aquella muestra de afecto por parte de su retoño. –Ven cariño, mami te llevara a tu habitación para que descanses esa piernita- pero el niño escondió su carita aun mojada en el pecho de su padre tomándolo aun más fuerte. Hermione tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que los dos jóvenes atrás temiendo una mala reacción. Pero sorpresa de nuevo…_

 _-Yo lo llevaré- y dicho esto se alejó con el niño._

 _-Okey… eso fue…- Draco Malfoy parpadeaba confundido mirando a su Lord alejándose._

 _-Aterrador- concluyó Theodore Nott._

 _Hermione asintió varias veces como perdida en sus pensamientos –Bastante- concordó con los chicos pero luego una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro apareció. –¡Nos vemos ahora chicos!- y comenzó a correr alcanzando a los hombres de su vida siendo tomada al instante por la cintura con posesividad por el mayor con su mano libre._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Si, ellos si le importaban, los quería, a su manera pero los quería. Ella era una tonta cada vez que lo dudaba. Su infancia no fue afectuosa ni normal, de hecho, su vida en si no tenía nada de normal, rodeado de gente que estaba a su lado por miedo, que lo obedecían por amenazas y terror infligido, ninguna de esas personas lo conocía ni buscaba hacerlo pero ella sí, su pequeño también, ellos no estaban allí por poder o gloria, por riquezas o títulos, ellos estaban allí porque eran una familia, su familia. Sonrió tocando su rostro, delineando sus facciones. La había lastimado anoche, con palabras y acciones, pero aquí estaba, a su lado, siempre a su lado. Ella podría perdonarle mil y un cosas porque lo amaba, lo amaba tanto… lo único que jamás le perdonaría seria tocar a Cygnus. Ese era el límite y él lo conocía.

El hombre a su lado abrió los ojos al sentir que lo tocaban –Estas despierta…-

Ella le dedico una tímida sonrisa –Buen día…-

El mago bajo la mirada al estomago desnudo de ella. Al llegar quito sus ropas dejándola en solo las pequeñas pantys negras. Posó su mano allí cerrando los ojos un momento con concentración.

Hermione mordió su labio sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Él estaba buscando algún tipo de daño en el bebé por lo de anoche. –Estamos bien…- susurro bajito tomando su mano.

Esa acción hizo que el hombre abriera sus ojos disgustado y se sentara en la cama rápidamente. –Pudo haber sido peor, lo sabes- con rabia la encaró haciendo que ella retrocediera con miedo en sus ojos. Eso suavizó su expresión sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, algo que solo sentía cuando veía en ella lo que gustaba de ver en los demás, terror por él. -¿Cuánto más vas a soportar antes de irte?- lo dijo tan bajo que la bruja creyó que se lo decía a él mismo.

-¿Eso quieres?- ¿El pecho podía doler tanto? ¿Era normal sentir que se asfixiaba? -¿Quieres que nos vayamos Tom?- los primeros meses de su estadía en la mansión del infierno, como gustaba llamarla, soñaba con que dejaran de observarla cada cinco minutos y poder largarse de allí pero con el paso del tiempo, con su convivencia con el Lord Oscuro y el acercamiento entre ellos, cada vez fueron menos las ganas hasta que un día sorprendida, noto que ya eran nulas.

El hombre resopló irritado –El maldito nombre Hermione…- advirtió de una vez. Odiaba que lo llamara así, lo detestaba y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto provocarlo? Por esas cosas perdía el control.

-Es tu nombre. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Mi señor? ¿Amo? ¿Mi Lord?- bufó exasperada –Jamás lo haré y lo sabes. No lo hice siendo tu prisionera y mucho menos lo haré ahora que soy la madre de tu hijo. No me voy a denigrar de esa manera, ni siquiera ante ti- se levantó de la cama apartando con rabia las sabanas. Enseguida el mareo y las nauseas matutinas la saludaron haciéndola tambalearse. Unos brazos la agarraron antes de caer al suelo.

-El nombre me recuerda a la persona débil que fui- no sabía cuántas veces discutían aquello pero esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a darle el motivo de su rechazo al ser llamado así.

-Un nombre no tiene poder sobre ti, no te hace más fuerte o más débil, son tus acciones las que te llevan a ser quien eres- la bruja se soltó, aun estaba dolida por su pregunta sin responder –Te hice una pregunta… Voldemort- no pudo evitar el veneno en la última palabra. –Si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz y me vaya… Tomaré a Cygnus y no nos veras mas nun…-

-¿Crees que puedes dejarme?, ¿Crees en tu ilusa cabeza que es tan fácil como desearlo? - trataba de contenerse, no quería lastimarla de nuevo, se supone que esa conversación no seria así –Y mi hijo no sale de aquí tampoco Hermione, no me fastidies que estoy tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por controlarme-

-Oh, ahora es tu hijo- dijo la mujer sarcástica caminando al baño, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Es mío desde el día en que nació… A menos que quieras confesarme algo querida- tentó siguiéndola.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó ofendida e indignada. Levantó su mano dispuesta a golpearlo cuando él mismo la detuvo. –Si me dejaras golpearte estaríamos a mano- retiró su mano y se encerró en el baño. Bien, aquello había salido pésimo, como siempre.

-Perfecto, enciérrate ahí como la niña que eres- tomó una túnica de su armario aventando la puerta cerrándola al instante. Dudo un momento si decirle o no que saldría a confirmar los ataques de unos rebeldes en Hogsmeade pero desistió sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que darle explicaciones si salía o no? Se estaba volviendo un blándete como los gusanos que lo rodeaban.

Al salir al pasillo de sus habitaciones se topo de frente con la de su hijo. Hermione había insistido de manera insufrible por días, semanas, antes de que naciera el niño para que se acomodara cerca de ellos. Lo que el Lord no sabía cuando acepto la "cercanía" era que literalmente, era enfrente. Miro la puerta por lo que le parecieron minutos. Seguro dormía aun. "Bah, es mi maldita casa y yo entro a donde quiera". Abrió las puertas sin importarle hacer ruido, enseguida el niño que parecía leer en su cama se sobresalto.

-Padre- estaba nervioso y sorprendido. Su padre no se acercaba a su habitación. De hecho, solo recordaba dos ocasiones desde que tenía recuerdos y una había sido para torturar a su elfo. La otra, realmente no recordaba pero fue fugaz. Se reverencio como era su costumbre y estúpidamente trató de alisar sus pijamas.

El incomodo silencio prolongado se instalo en aquella habitación. Él lo miraba fijamente y el niño miraba a todos lados evitando mirarlo mucho. Iba a hacer un comentario mordaz sobre su hora de levantarse cuando el niño habló.

-Lo he decepcionado ayer y estoy listo para mi castigo padre- el hombre alzo una ceja pero complacido con que dijera aquello sin titubear o temblar.

-No he venido a eso Cygnus- avanzó inspeccionando la habitación. Jamás se había fijado en aquel espacio donde su hijo dormía. –Me complace informarte que el inútil de Malfoy ya no te impartirá clases…- busco la reacción del niño esperando encontrar disgusto o sorpresa pero seguía como si nada, indiferente. Quiso reír, era obvio que el pequeño se esforzaba por parecer maduro delante de él –Severus se hará cargo ahora, comienzas hoy así que alístate- dio la vuelta para irse cuando recordó algo de su interés -¿Leíste ya los libros que te di?- el chico asintió.

-He terminado uno hace un momento y apenas entró comenzaba con el siguiente- su amor por la lectura le facilitaba la rapidez con la que los memorizaba -¿Magia oscura padre?- se apresuró a continuar al ver que su progenitor fruncía el ceño –He de admitir que me es interesante pero pensé que madre había dicho…-

-Si fuera por tu madre usaras vestido en vez de pantalones- ¿hasta cuando creerían que su mujer poseía voz y voto en sus decisiones? Parece que tendría que recordarles a todos que era él quien daba las órdenes. Sus ausencias prolongadas comenzaban a tener consecuencias –Estudiarás y aprenderás lo que yo considere necesario así como útil. Ningún hijo de Lord Voldemort blandirá su varita con hechizos tan estúpidos como los que usaste ayer- de nuevo la fastidiosa opresión en el pecho al ver que su hijo asentía bajando la cabeza apenado –Baja a desayunar apenas estés listo, yo mismo vigilaré tu entrenamiento hoy- el malestar desapareció al verlo levantar la mirada con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Tenia cosas que hacer pero mandaría a Lucius adelante.

.

.

.

Limpio sus labios. Casi olvidaba lo que era vomitar diario durante los tres primeros meses. Se levantó del frio suelo y lavó su rostro, cepilló sus dientes y procedió a tomar su baño. Polly tenía el día libre, ella le otorgaba cada martes y no gustaba de llamar a otro pequeñín. No tenía nada contra los demás pero le encantaba hacer cosas tan tontas como preparar su baño o servir su desayuno. Se sentía útil.

No duro mucho en el baño, no comía nada desde el desayuno del dia anterior y eso estaba bastante mal en su estado. Cygnus tampoco así que se apresuraría a bajar para vigilar que comiera bastante. No escuchaba ruidos en la habitación así que seguro Tom ya se encontraba lejos torturando a alguien.

Hizo su rutina diaria de secar su cabello, darle forma, aplicarse sus productos y vestirse con lo que Narcissa creería adecuado y ella se sintiera cómoda, el reto de las mañanas. El día de hoy había decidido por un pantalón corte algo gris claro y una blusa blanca de cuello. Tomó unos tacones negros y pintó sus labios de rojo. Se miro en el espejo y sonrió ante lo que el reflejo le devolvía, se sentía poderosa, sexy. Acomodó sus bucles definidos a un lado de su rostro y bajó al comedor. Al llegar, se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su hijo comentándole algo a su padre y a este asintiendo calmado mientras tomaba de su copa. La mesa ya estaba llena como de costumbre y todos parecían igual o más confundidos que ella por la presencia del Lord. Se acercó a paso elegante y de reojo notó como la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass le lanzaba miradas coquetas al padre de su hijo y este no las notaba. O se hacia el tonto, una de dos. Irritada por la típica escena decidió tragarse la molestia de la discusión matutina y llegó a la altura del mago dándole un beso en la mejilla para tomar asiento a su lado.

Theo y Blaise enseguida la vieron como si estuviera loca. El tipo la había azotado contra una pared como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase ¿y ella iba a besarlo delante de todos los que presenciaron semejante escena la noche anterior?. Los dos hombres tomaron el contenido de sus copas de golpe sirviéndose más.

El mismísimo Voldemort la miró como si algo estuviera mal con ella pero lo dejó en "mujeres" y continuó prestándole atención a Severus que le hablaba de los rebeldes. Su mirada se paseó por la mesa notando las extrañas y nada peculiares faltas. –¿Draco no nos honra con su presencia hoy Lucius?- su mujer a su lado derecho se tenso visiblemente.

El rubio negó nervioso –La joven Greengrass se encontraba indispuesta mi Lord. Mi hijo le hace compañía-

-Oh, no lo sabía, la vi muy bien de salud ayer. Pasaré a ver si necesita algo luego de desayunar- Hermione debía ser atenta y educada por ser la anfitriona de sus huéspedes pero quería cambiar de tema ya –Tadeus, tu hermosa esposa debería de unírsenos a Narcissa y a mi hoy a la hora del té. Debe de encontrarse aburrida en sus habitaciones- bien, distraídos todos.

La mujer de cabellos rojos casi salta de la emoción e iba a soltar un grandísimo "¡SI!" cuando su esposo la tomo de la mano como gesto de que guardara silencio. Era joven y bonita pero impulsiva y hueca. Blaise respiró aliviado de que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. La chica no era mala pero su padre tenía cierto gusto por las mujeres de proporciones grandes y poco cerebro. Bueno, para ser justos, todos allí, incluyéndose. Hermione alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Nos encantaría hacerles compañía mi señora, nos honra la invitación-

Hermione se limpió con la servilleta de tela y rió un poco -¿Nos? La invitación es para tu esposa solamente Tadeus, me temo que solo seremos mujeres tomando el té- El idiota del padre de Blaise era tan machista y controlador como para querer vigilar a su mujer en un salón de té.

-Asumo entonces que la invitación se extiende a mi también mi Lady- Oh la pequeña víbora se tardó demasiado en hablar.

Cygnus se tensó, igual que Theo y Blaise. Cuando esas dos comenzaban, nadie las paraba. Sobre todo a su orgullosa madre.

-Por supuesto querida pero no veo en que encontrarías entretenimiento cuando seremos tres mujeres con familias e hijos hablando de cómo llevar una casa y atender un marido- toma perra, tú no tienes nada de eso. Casi quiso felicitarse ella misma.

-Pero mi Lady, ambas compartimos algo aun y ese sería un muy buen tema- la rubia digna miembro de su casa en Hogwarts no se iba a dejar humillar como solterona delante de su Lord. Aunque este ni prestara atención y estuviera en una pequeña reunión con Snape.

-¿Qué seria eso joven Greengrass? Tengo curiosidad. ¿En que podríamos ser iguales nosotras?-

La rubia sonrió con superioridad antes de contestar tranquila e inocente –Ninguna estamos casadas aun mi Lady. ¿No sería lindo hablar y soñar con el día en el que llegará el momento? Aunque es sabido por todos que a mi Lord le es indiferente y hasta absurda la idea de tal festejo, así que más bien diría que yo hablaría y usted me daría ideas, seria todo un honor viniendo de alguien mayor- trataba de reprimir la risa al ver como se le borraba a la señora de la casa la sonrisa burlista.

Hermione le dedico una mirada que claramente le advertía que si seguía por ese camino no le iría bien. Lo peor es que la imitación de barbie tenía razón, ella no estaba casada, no era la esposa de nadie y aun así le estaba dando dos hijos al hombre a su lado. ¿Qué dirían sus padres de aquello? Merlín la abofetearían. Se preparó para soltarle algún comentario hiriente cuando para su grata sorpresa, el Lord se levantó de la silla pronunciando aquello que le derritió el corazón.

-No veo necesario firmar un pergamino o anexarla mágicamente al tapiz de mi familia para que quede fé de que es mi mujer señorita Greengrass- llamó a Lucius con un movimiento de mano quien enseguida se levantó dejando su desayuno a la mitad –Me ha dado un hijo y otro viene en camino, para mí, su titulo queda bastante claro- besó los cabellos de su sorprendida mujer pensando que tal vez eso arreglaría un poco sus actos de ayer. –Lucius si eres tan amable de seguirme a mi despacho, hay algo que necesito que hagas en breve- antes de salir llamó a su otro mortifago y más leal sirviente –Severus, Cygnus comenzará hoy sus clases contigo, los alcanzaré en unos momentos… Y querida…- su mujer parpadeo sonrojada mirándolo con amor –El joven Theodore tendrá la amabilidad de guiarte a la planta de arriba, tienes un asunto pendiente- no había olvidado el chequeo semanal del bebé, así que Quiz, su mortifago sanador ya la esperaba en la enfermería.

.

.

.

-Te digo que el golpe te afectó la cabeza- por tercera vez repetía aquello pero es que necesitaba convencerla de que la revisaran allí.

-¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez Theo?- Quiz le estaba terminando de hacer el chequeo que era parecido a un eco muggle. -¿Ya puedes ver que será Quiz?- estaba muy ansiosa, quería una niña pero no sabía cómo se tomaría eso Tom.

El medimago negó –Aun no mi señora, dos meses es muy poco y podría equivocarme, tal vez dentro de un mes-

Hermione hizo un puchero que se les antojo tierno a ambos hombre –Vale, un mes más de sufrimiento- se bajó de la camilla siendo ayudada enseguida por Theo quien le acomodó sus tacones. El sanador se despidió con un apretón de manos a su ex compañero de casa y una reverencia a la mujer. –Vamos Theddy, mi niño debe de estar muy nervioso-

-No soy Blaise Mia, no me llames así- ya se encontraban caminando cuando recordó algo -¿No iras a ver a Astoria?-

Hermione movió la mano restándole importancia –Sabes que fue la excusa usada por Lucius para justificar la ausencia de Draco en la mesa- la castaña murmuró un "accio" atrayendo una manzana verde a ella justo al pasar por las cocinas –Deben de estar teniendo sexo rudo en esa habitación y no quiero un trauma-

-Ahh, sexo, como me hace falta un poco de eso- La mujer a su lado rió divertida.

-Busca a alguien tonto. ¿El macho semental Theodore tiene problemas con conocer mujeres?- se sentía tan relajada. Aquellas conversaciones tan normales entre ellos dos ocurrían tan poco ya.

-Cuidarle el culo a tu hijo me impide salir de aquí ¿recuerdas?-rodó los ojos ante lo obvio del asunto –Mi padre sigue diciendo que es un honor ser elegido para tal tarea pero yo sigo creyendo que nos querían joder-

-Hey, cuidar de mi Cyg es todo un honor, no le confiaría eso a cualquiera- acabó su manzana y ya casi llegaban a los jardines –Bueno, deja de quejarte y busca a alguien por aquí mismo, solo será sexo, no pedirás su mano-

-Me encantaría pero no creo que a Draco le agrade que se lo pida a Astoria y la idea de que Tadeus me patee las bolas es mucho menos atrayente- hizo una pausa tomándose el mentón en pose reflexiva –Aunque Narcissa se conserva bien…- se echó a reír con el codazo de su amiga –Pegas como niña Granger-

-Acabas de darme una imagen que me hizo el trauma del día, merecías ese golpe de niña- en los jardines se apreciaba ya a su hijo practicando la pose de duelo típica de su profesor -¿Qué hay de la hija de Rabastán?- se acordó de la chica, tendría unos 20 años, no era muy hermosa y la verdad nunca ha tenido trato con ella pero era una opción ¿no?.

Theo frunció el ceño -¿La bastarda de Rabastán?- otro golpe –¿Qué Mía? Sabes que la tuvo fuera de su matrimonio con Persina y así llamamos los sangre pura a los hijos productos de infidelidades. Además, está loca- murmuro bajo mirando a todos lados.

-¿Por qué?- le devolvió la castaña en plan de chismoseo adolescente.

-En los entrenamientos le gustaba lamer la sangre de los demás al hacerles heridas y mira que eso es bastante aterrador en Yaxley y Greyback pero en una niña de 14 años era fuerte ¿okey?- se rió de la cara de asco de la bruja –Podría intentarlo con Daphne…- un golpe más. -¡¿Vas a seguir mujer?!-

-No lo sé, ¿vas a seguir tú diciendo estupideces?- primero le cortaba el miembro a su amigo antes de dejar que lo introdujera en aquella estúpida. –Atrévete Theodore Nott y te corto las bolas para dárselas de comer a ella después- la risa masculina no se hizo esperar.

-Lenguaje mi señora- limpió sus lagrimas por la risa y decidió enfocar su atención en Snape y Cygnus. Invocó dos sillas y se sentó con la bruja. -¿No te pone de nervios que Cygnus entrene con el profesor?- la mujer lo miro –Es decir, tengo cicatrices hechas con magia oscura que me hicieron sus enseñanzas-

Ella asintió frunciendo el ceño –Yo también tengo de esas- se acaricio su pelvis distraídamente, allí tenia la más notoria puesto que las demás fueron borradas por Voldemort hace muchos años atrás –Confío en que se contendrá por ser un niño. Cygnus le llama abuelo en privacidad, no le hará daño… no mucho…-murmuro no muy convencida.

Antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo más, su silla fue arrastrada hacia atrás alejándolo de Hermione unos 10 metros. La castaña volteó asustada y miro como el padre de su hijo venia acercándose junto con Tadeus, Argustus, Rosier, Greengrass y Blaise más atrás. Hermione se volteó molesta. ¿Acaso no podía venir solo? ¿Tenia de verdad que poner todos esos ojos y toda esa atención en su de por sí ya presionado hijo?

El mago apareció una silla justo al lado de su mujer y se sentó elegantemente pasando su brazo por el espaldar de la silla de la bruja. Atrás sus seguidores se acomodaban junto con Theodore Nott. –Espero ver algo que llame mi atención Severus- su voz se escuchó fuerte y clara para todos los presentes.

El aludido alejado por tan solo unos escasos metros inclinó su cabeza a modo de respeto y se volteó hacia su nuevo estudiante –Bien joven Lord, como sabrá he entrenado por años a las niñas que osan llamarse su guarda personal…- Theo y Blaise tosieron un poco –A su distinguida madre y a los mortifagos mas leales que posee su padre- el ñino asintió serio –Ahora me toca el honor de traspasarle mis conocimientos a el próximo regente del mundo mágico- acomodó sus mangas y sacó su varita –Reverencia- indicó el primer paso de todo duelista –Varita en mano y pose defensiva- el iba efectuando los movimientos mientras el niño lo imitaba con éxito pues así peleaba su padrino también –No siga los movimientos de mi varita joven, siga mis labios, aprenda a leer que estoy conjurando y defiéndase de ello lo más rápido posible- los presentes se sintieron un poco nostálgicos con aquellas reglas puesto que una vez les había tocado memorizarlas con aquel profesor. Hasta los mayores entrenaron con Snape en sus tiempos. –Fuego maldito- y unas llamas salieron disparadas de su varita en forma de dragón.

Hermione hizo el ademan de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió obligándola a quedarse allí sentada. –Me estas desobedeciendo de nuevo-

-No sabe defenderse de eso Tom- en su voz se distinguía la desesperación. Trató de pararse de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado –Por favor- volvió a pedirle viendo como el niño trataba con "aguamenti" sin éxito.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua fastidiado viendo como el niño caía al suelo y el dragón estaba encima de él, las llamas le rozaron la pierna y el jadeo de su mujer lo hizo intervenir sacando su varita extinguiendo enseguida las llamas. Se levantó furioso -¡¿Es esto lo que te enseñaron durante cuatro años?!- subió a la arena que se usaba para las clases -¡Cuatro malditos años y no sabes apagar un miserable fuego!-

El niño se levantó asustado tocando su pierna, estaba un poco lastimada –Es magia oscura padre, no se apaga tan fácil y no conozco el contrahechizo- retrocedió aun mas asustado cuando su padre se aproximó a él con la varita levantada. La visión de su furioso padre fue tapada por la espalda de su abuelo Severus.

-Hazte a un maldito lado Severus o pagaras mi rabia- amenazó fuera de sí.

-Ya basta, que le enseñen el contrahechizo. ¡Lo aprenderá al instante! Si le tuvieras un poco de fé a tu hijo…-

-¡Cierra la boca! Esto es culpa tuya- ¿Hermione no podía simplemente callarse y quedarse sentada lejos de él? Por Salazar –Malfoy no fue mí jodida elección, fue la tuya y mira como resulta cuando tú intervienes en algo- se volteo al ver que su mujer ahogaba un sollozo. -¡Blaise!- llamó al moreno que enseguida se inclinó ante él murmurando un "¿Mi Lord?" –Fuego maldito- conjuró haciendo salir a su típica serpiente contra el joven.

Todos observaron como el mortifago italiano tomo impulso para alejarse brincando hacia atrás y sacó su varita -¡Airicus!- y una ráfaga de viento se llevó a la serpiente envolviéndola en los aires hasta extinguirla. –Carajo- susurro limpiándose el sudor producto de la cercanía al hechizo.

-Me alegra saber que no estoy rodeado de imbéciles sin conocimientos- todos respiraron de nuevo y se sentaron aliviados de que el Lord guardara su varita –Ve a sentarte Blaise…- el moreno asintió pasando por su lado alerta de otro ataque –Tal vez podrías enseñárselo al joven Malfoy porque asumo que desconoce los hechizos. Es la única explicación que encuentro para que mi hijo, quien estuvo bajo su tutela cuatro años, no los conozca-

-Si mi señor- Blaise soltó el aire en sus pulmones al sentarse junto a Theo.

-Mi Lord, Cygnus aprende rápido, estoy seguro que unos meses bajo mi guía…-

-¡Crucius!- nadie se percató en qué momento sacó de nuevo la varita pero allí estaba apuntando a Snape.

Hermione cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su profesor caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero sin emitir algún sonido de su boca.

-Vuelve a interponerte entre mi hijo y yo cuando vaya a disciplinarlo y me suplicarás por un crucius- Snape trató de levantarse luego de que las sacudidas acabaran –Crucius- de nuevo, el cuerpo del mortifago cayó al suelo convulsionando esta vez. Su vista buscó a su hijo quien trataba de sostener la cabeza del adulto para evitar que se lastimara mas –Largo de mi vista Cygnus o le harás compañía- tomó el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y gordo. Miró al niño siendo levantado por Theodore y desapareciendo al instante junto con el joven de los Zabini.

-Dejeme ayudarlo profesor- Hermione había corrido hasta Severus apenas Theo sacara a su hijo de allí. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y otro por su pecho para estabilizarlo y comenzar a caminar. Antes de irse le dirigió la mirada más decepcionada y dolida que pudo a el mago tenebroso –Estaremos bien en Malfoy Manor por esta noche- y se fue.

Voldemort tardó dos segundos en comprender que quería decir… ¿Pasar la noche fuera de allí? Imposible… iba a replicar aquel absurdo comentario pero se detuvo. Que se fuera, el no la necesitaba lloriqueando y recordándole lo horrible que era. Ella sabía que él era así, que no cambiaria, decidió aceptarlo enterada de todo eso ¿Qué tanto la sorprendía entonces?. La miro alejarse pensando que no la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba a él, no tenía a nadie más. Volvería arrastrada.

.

.

.

" _Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar y la estas dejando marchar"_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

" _Creo que parte de mi al segundo de verlo, sabía que esto iba a pasar. En realidad no es algo que él haya dicho, o haya hecho, era la sensación que venía junto con él y, lo más loco, es que no se si volveré a sentirme así otra vez o si debería hacerlo siquiera. Yo sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido, que estaba acostumbrado a quemarse con luz intensa y brillante, él era todo el paquete que realmente debería dejar pasar pero luego pensé: ¿Cómo podría el diablo empujarte a los brazos de alguien que te mira así? Que te hace sentir tan… viva"._

.

.

Habían llegado a Malfoy Manor hace unas horas. Theo y Blaise estaban obligados a ir a donde Cygnus fuera, era su trabajo, cuidar de él. Draco dijo que los alcanzaría en la noche, debía ayudar a su padre con unas redadas y Narcissa estaba ya descansando en sus habitaciones luego de la cena. Hermione se había dirigido a la habitación de la planta superior donde su hijo tenía una habitación propia, obra de sus "abuelos adoptivos". La castaña dormiría en otra de las muchas desocupadas de la ancestral mansión.

-Lo lamento…- susurro un pequeño mientras era acomodado por su madre para dormir. Al ver que la mujer paraba de arroparlo bien y lo miraba confundida, prosiguió desviando la mirada hacia uno de sus tantos juguetes en el suelo –De haberlo hecho mejor… de haber estudiado mas. Siempre me dices que no debo quedarme con lo que escucho o veo de los demás, que debo buscar, informarme por mi cuenta, indagar más sobre los temas y eso debí haber hecho, hubiese sabido el contrahechizo si tan solo…-

-Basta- Hermione lo miraba molesta –No es tu culpa, ¿está bien?. Tu padre parece olvidar en algunas ocasiones que tan solo tienes 7 años Cygnus, deberías estar preocupándote por otras cosas, por cual es la escoba nueva en el mercado, por tener 11 pronto e ir a Hogwarts, por comer todos los dulces que puedas sin que yo te atrape o por decidir en casa de que amigo te quedaras a dormir este fin de semana… No por saber defenderte de maldiciones- la bruja acomodó las almohadas del niño haciéndolas más cómodas para él. Luego lo miró con mucho amor –Eres mi pequeño orgullo hijo, lo mejor que he hecho y he tenido la suerte de poseer….- su voz se quebró con lo ultimo –Yo soy la que lo lamenta bebé…. Se supone que debo protegerte, que debo cuidarte y todo lo que hago es dejar que te arrebaten tu niñez- sollozo devastada apartando unos mechones de la frente del niño.

-Madre…- la mujer lo miró con ojos llorosos y brillantes –De poder elegir una madre de nuevo, ten por seguro que seguirías siendo tú- desvió su mirada avergonzado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hermione soltó un sollozo mezclado con una suave risa. Se acercó a su hijo colocando un beso en su ahora despejada frente y le sonrió –Descansa cariño, estaré en la habitación de al lado. Te amo- con paso suave se alejó y le dio una mirada más antes de apagar la luz con su varita.

.

.

-¿Ya te cambiaste los pantalones Zabini?- Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado en el suelo del salón de estar de los Malfoy's. Su espalda recostada de uno de los sillones favoritos de Narcissa, de frente a la chimenea de la habitación, en su mano, un trago de whiskey de fuego puro, sin hielo, digno de un día de mierda. Aun cuando su pregunta era una clara burla para el moreno, su mirada se encontraba ida en las llamas del gran fuego.

-Vete a la mierda Nott- escupió el italiano sirviéndose otro trago –Casi me mata esa maldita cosa- murmuro molesto llevándose el vaso a los labios. –Deberías besarme el trasero por mi instantánea y efectiva reacción- elevó un poco más la voz para ser escuchado ya que estaba algo apartado de su amigo. Dejó el mini bar de Lucius para acercarse al hombre que bebía también, se sentó a su lado sin importarle tampoco los modales o etiquetas, necesitaban relajarse –Pude haber muerto allí viejo- susurro ahora también perdido en las llamas.

Theo tomo otro sorbo de su vaso sintiendo el liquido quemarle la garganta –Sabes que ya tenía mi varita en mano- una pausa y otro sorbo –No lo iba a dejar Blaise- sintió la mirada del moreno en él –Siempre nos hemos cuidado las espaldas- pocas veces se permitía decir cosas tan cursis como aquellas pero sabía que el mortifago italiano estaba bastante nervioso aun. Tenían años en las filas pero un ataque sorpresa seguía siendo eso, una sorpresa y más uno de tan corto alcance… apretó el vaso en su mano. Si Blaise no tuviese aquellos obligados reflejos que se hicieron automáticos en ellos gracias a Severus Snape… joder, no hubiese quedado nada de él.

-¿Ya terminaron o van a besarse ahora?- Draco Malfoy entraba con mirada cansada al salón quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose los primeros 2 botones de su camisa.

-Creí que llegarías tarde- dijo confundido el moreno sin prestarle atención a su anterior comentario.

El rubio tomó dos botellas del bar y se acostó en el suelo alfombrado cerca de sus dos mejores amigos. Destapó una y se la llevó a los labios -¿Y qué hora crees que es?- preguntó al terminar su primer y largo trago de la noche.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a una castaña vestida con unos pants y franela que a la vista se veían no eran de ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo mojado. El olor a jabón floral les llegó enseguida a los hombres, acababa de darse un baño.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de usar eso- el rubio platinado levantó un poco la cabeza para verla mejor, se veía adorable con sus pijamas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros acercándose a ellos y sentándose en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas. –No recuerdo necesitarlo- miró los vasos y las botellas –Empezaron la fiesta sin mi- trató de sonar y parecer ofendida llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Y seguirá sin ti, estas embarazada- recalcó lo que era obvio Theo sonriendo un poco por su mala actuación.

-Si Granger, vete a dormir- un "auch" se escuchó luego del comentario del Malfoy. El rubio se quitaba de la cara un cojín pesado –Muy madura-

Hermione hizo un puchero –No tengo sueño todavía… además…- todos la miraron –Es la primera vez en 8 años que salgo de esa mansión por decisión propia- ya había estado otras noches con los Malfoy pero nunca porque ella se atreviera a irse con ellos como lo había hecho más temprano, si no por cuestiones de seguridad o temas de trabajo del Lord con Lucius que lo llevaban a amanecer allí y ella por supuesto, no dormía lejos de él. Ordenes.

Blaise sonrió un poco y movió su varita haciendo aparecer un vaso grande de lo que parecía malteada de chocolate –Toma muñeca, bébelo despacio, no queremos que te emborraches- le guiño un ojo divertido y todos rieron un poco por aquello. Enseguida el ambiente se relajo.

Las horas estaban pasando demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos. Entre anécdotas, risas, pequeñas bromas, botellas de whiskey de fuego y vasos de bebidas achocolatadas, los cuatro jóvenes disfrutaban de aquella noche. Blaise ya estaba completamente borracho, Draco trataba de luchar son su lucidez aun y Theo era el que se mantenía mas cuerdo de los tres.

-Y entonces mi padre descubrió aquellos discos de música muggle y trató de hacer que me los comiera todos- estalló en risas seguido de todos –Al final hizo que se los comiera el elfo- terminó destornillándose de la risa en el suelo.

-¡Zabini!- regañó Hermione tratando de no reírse por la crueldad. -¿Qué música era?- preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Sabia luego de conocer bien a los chicos que estos tenían ciertos "placeres muggles culposos" como solían decirles, así que no se sorprendía mucho de aquella confesión.

La mirada de Blaise se volvió nostálgica –Un poco de rock muggle, aerosmith y otras bandas- confesó mirando su vaso vacio de nuevo. Tomó otra botella que ya estaba por la mitad tomando otro largo trago –Como extrañé esos discos- murmuró apagado.

La bruja castaña lo miró con un poco de pena. Debió ser horrible tener que esconderse para disfrutar de algo tan inofensivo como la música. De un momento a otro se levantó apresurada casi cayéndose. ¡Ella tenía esos CD'S en su bolsa, siempre los guardaba allí porqué!… a Harry también le gustaban… solía ponérselos en la tienda cuando se quedaron solos. También tenía el reproductor pensó corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué diablos?- balbuceo un mareado Draco en el suelo.

-Embarazadas- musitó Theo negando con la cabeza como si aquello aclarara todo.

Hermione al minuto bajaba emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba en sus brazos unas cosas que Blaise reconoció de inmediato casi saltando en su sitio.

-¡Bruja infeliz!- gritó sonriendo acercándose a ella para cargarla y darle vueltas aun mas emocionado que ella quien ya soltaba risitas.

-Bájame Blaissy, enseñémosle a estos pálidos y desabridos como se rockea- por supuesto que el moreno estando más que borracho asintió varias veces feliz apurándola a ponerlos. Los otros dos los observaban en el suelo con una ceja alzada y una expresión clara de "Están jodiendonos".

La música comenzó a sonar y Blaise soltó un chillido emocionado. Hermione insonorizó la habitación para no despertar a Cygnus y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

 _Cada vez que miro en el espejo  
Todas estas líneas en mi rostro cada vez más claras  
El pasado se ha ido  
Pasó como en el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer  
¿No es esa la manera?  
Todo el mundo tiene sus cuotas en su vida para pagar_

Los dos comenzaron a cantar haciendo muecas exageradas simulando llegar a las notas. Draco y Theo ya estaban de pie como podían viéndolos entretenidos.

 _Sí, sé que nadie sabe  
de dónde viene y a dónde va  
Sé que es el pecado de todo el mundo  
Tienes que perder para saber ganar_

Hermione batía su cabello arriba de la mesa y Blaise simulaba tocar la guitarra. Draco borracho como estaba se contagió de aquello y se subió a la mesa también soltando un "¡Al diablo!" moviendo la cabeza igual que la bruja. Theo se carcajeó y se les unió.

-¡Ahí viene el coro!- gritó emocionada la castaña sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerla.

 _Canta conmigo, canta para el año  
Canta por la risa, canta por las lágrimas  
Canta conmigo, si es sólo por hoy  
Tal vez mañana, el buen Dios te llevará lejos_

Blaise parecía el propio Steven Tyler brincando por toda la sala. Draco y Hermione bailaban, la bruja le movía las caderas viéndose sensual y el rubio se movía cerca de ella lo más sexy que el alcohol le permitía ser y tratando de seguir la letra. Theo había conjurado un "accio" y la guitarra que sabia su amigo guardaba en su habitación estaba en sus manos y ahora arrodillado imitaba movimientos que vio hace años en un video muggle.

 _Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña_

 _Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña_

 _Hasta que tus sueños se hagan realidad_

 _Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña_

 _Canta conmigo, canta para el año_

 _Tal vez mañana el buen Dios te llevará lejos_

La canción terminó y la respiración agitada de los magos se hizo escuchar. Hermione miro a todos y comenzó a reírse feliz abrazando a Draco, luego todos la imitaron y los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas porque sabía que no eran risas de borrachos, eran risas de felicidad, de ese pequeño pero mágico momento que los hizo sentirse jóvenes, despreocupados, rebeldes y sobretodo, libres.

-Joder…- dijo Blaise riéndose aun mientras golpeaba amistosamente el brazo de Theo y ayudaba a Hermione a bajarse de la mesa de donde Draco pegaba un brinco al suelo.

-Creo que los muggles saben divertirse después de todo Granger- El rubio se encontraba sentado de nuevo en el fuego mientras de fondo sonaba algo lento de la misma banda. La castaña había bajado el volumen al terminar la canción y ahora era abrazada en el suelo por Theo quien veía las llamas con una sonrisa ahora. Blaise a su lado tomaba la guitarra eléctrica del rubio en sus manos detallándola.

-No sabía que te gustaran los instrumentos muggles Draco-

El rubio miró a su amigo y luego la guitarra. ¿Cuándo la habían aparecido ahí? –No lo hacen, es un regalo de la rata de biblioteca-

Hermione rodó los ojos por el maduro apodo que Draco se negaba a soltar –No me llamas así en casa- un sentimiento incomodo se formó en su estomago al decir la palabra "casa". Habían pasado horas desde que estaba allí, ya seria de madrugada de hecho, poco para amanecer y Tom no daba señales de llegar allí molesto gritando que ella solo dormía en su cama. Suspiro mientras sonaba "No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría bebé y no quiero extrañar nada". Frunció el ceño molesta, perfecta canción para el momento.

-No soy suicida Granger, aun no dejo un heredero que continúe con el apellido- dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a recostar en el cálido suelo. Sus ojos empezaban a pesarle. –Creo que es hora de dormir- murmuro entre bostezos.

Blaise ya se estaba acomodando en un sillón abrazando a la guitarra. –Esto es lo más cercano al cuerpo de una mujer que he tenido en meses- su voz se escuchaba cada vez más bajita, signo de que estaba más que de acuerdo con el rubio.

Hermione miró a los dos hombres viendo como se quedaban dormidos al instante. Pronuncio con voz suave un "accio mantas" y enseguida en sus manos aparecieron varias acolchadas. Se levantó del abrazo de Theo y tapó a dos de sus mejores amigos susurrando un "descansen". Volvió a su lugar con el hijo de Argustus y tomó una de las galletas que Blaise le había traído más temprano.

-¿No vas a dormir cierto?- preguntó Theo dejando de ver las llamas por primera vez en ese rato y dirigiendo su mirada a ella. Suspiró cuando la mujer negó apenada como niña pequeña. –Debes descansar Mía…-

-Solo esta noche Theo…- murmuro dejando la galleta y tomando la mano del atractivo mago ojos verdes. Muchas veces Draco y Blaise, mas el segundo que el primero, le habían preguntado a los dos si ellos tenían algo romántico pero la respuesta de ambos siempre era "no". Theo la había cuidado, alimentado, curado, aseado… nadie podría imaginarse el nivel de gratitud que ella le guardaba a el hombre que ahora la atraía hacia él en un abrazo protector, pero no era solo gratitud, ella amaba a Theo de una manera muy distinta de la que amaba a Tom pero casi con la misma fuerza. Harry había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión de niña, no Ron como todos creían, ella lo recordaría por el resto de sus días con un inmenso amor y cariño, el elegido había sido ternura, sueños, esperanzas. Tom era su primer hombre, le enseño lo que era la pasión, el deseo, lo excitante de estar con el chico malo, aquel que la sumergió en un amor tan profundo que la consumía como las llamas de la chimenea a la leña, daría la vida por él sin pensarlo, era el padre de sus hijos y por siempre el dueño de su corazón en esta y todas sus vidas. Theo sin embargo… se acurrucó más en su pecho y se permitió posar su oído justo en el corazón, sintiendo el latir calmado del mismo. Theo era seguridad, protección, calma… eso era Theodore Nott para ella, su paz. Si existían las almas gemelas, estaba segura que aquel hombre era la suya. Pero… ¿le atraía como hombre? Mordió su labio indecisa, tal vez algo de eso estaba allí, muy dentro de ella pero tendría que quedarse como estaba, encerrado en su corazón para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Voy a protegerte Mía…- susurró de repente el hombre embriagado de aquel perfume de flores que soltaba su cabello –A ti, a Cygnus y a ese pequeño bebé que viene en camino- apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la bruja recostándose un poco más en el espaldar para estar mas cómodos –Lo prometo-

Hermione asintió sintiendo las lagrimas caer. Merlín, era ella quien debía protegerlo todos y cada uno de los días que pasaba el hombre a su lado en la mansión. Tom no era estúpido, no se había ganado ese lugar en el mundo mágico por dejarse engañar, sabía que Draco, Blaise y Theo eran cercanos a ella y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Cada vez que alguno intentaba meterse en algo referente a ella o a su hijo, se los agradecía enormemente pero también temía a horrores que les hicieran daño. Ellos estaban mejor lejos de ella, como antes, cuando cada uno tenía su propio escuadrón e iban a misiones lejos pero ella en su egoísmo los había pedido para la seguridad de Cygnus y para no quedarse sola. -¿Lo extrañas Theo?-

El mago pronunció un suave "¿Um?" sin querer romper aquella atmosfera tranquila que se había creado entre los dos. A lo lejos escuchaba una canción sonando aun de la banda del principio.

-Los duelos, el escuadrón, las misiones, viajar lejos, ser libre… ¿Lo extrañas?- "Crazy" sonaba relajando aun más el ambiente.

Theo la apretó un poco más y guardó silencio unos segundos –No extraño las muertes Hermione- y era cierto, no extrañaba las órdenes de matar muggles o "traidores a la sangre". Lo demás, evito responder lo que pensaba. No valía la pena hablar del pasado, su presente estaba ahora con esos dos idiotas que ya babeaban y la mujer en sus brazos.

-Extrañas lo demás…- susurro afirmando lo que antes había preguntado la misma bruja.

-Shh haz silencio ¿quieres?- regaño bajito a la mujer como quien regaña a un niño pequeño –Deja al muggle cantar-

 _Esa clase de amor_

 _Convierte a un hombre en esclavo_

 _Esa clase de amor_

 _Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba_

Theodore sonrió de lado con amargura al escuchar aquellas líneas. "Maldita ironía" pensó divertido y se dedico a disfrutar del sonido de la respiración pausada de la bruja.

.

.

.

Tenía rato mirando la fotografía que su mujer había colocado pegada con magia, cabe resaltar, en su escritorio. No es que no pudiera quitarla de allí, la magia de Hermione no era rival para la de él pero la verdad es que, extrañamente le gustaba esa tonta foto de ella con 6 meses de embarazo meciéndose por la habitación de Cygnus mientras la decoraba. Seguramente se la había tomado alguna de las cucarachas que se la pasaban pegadas a su falda constantemente, cucarachas que seguro ahora estaban con ella mientras él estaba en su despacho solo bebiéndose todo para calmarse luego de haber torturado a 6 mortifagos que llegaron con noticias y matado a 3 de ellos. Su maldita cama estaba vacía y eso lo ponía de un humor terrible como para llegaran a informarle en ese momento de mas ataques. Jodidas ratas de alcantarilla ¡¿En dónde diablos se estarán escondiendo?!.

Apretó el vaso en su mano hasta reducirlo a polvo de vidrio. La maldita resistencia parecía querer recobrar vida luego de años inactiva. Llevó sus manos a su cara frotándola con desespero. Habia dejado ir a Hermione con su hijo a Malfoy Manor con la esperanza de que esta volviera a las horas, molesta pero que volviera, sin embargo eran las 3 de la mañana y ni señas de que eso fuera a pasar. Tenía a Avery y Rosier fuera de la residencia Malfoy junto con otros 10 mortíos, por precaución y para avisarle de cualquier evento extraño.

¿Y qué pasaba si amanecía y ella no regresaba? Si pasaba otro día y no volvía… ¿El iría a buscarla? ¿Se humillaría así? Frunció el ceño ¡Claro que no! Que Salazar se lo llevara con él al mismísimo infierno si se rebaja a tal acto. Se levanto obstinado de estar allí bebiendo y llamó a Greyback quien permanecía afuera custodiando –Iremos a patrullar- el hombre lobo sonrio lascivo con malicia en sus ojos –Si encontramos a los malditos que han estado osando a jugar de alborotadores, las mujeres son tuyas y de tus hombres- dijo como quien habla del clima caminando hacia la salida de la mansión.

-Muchísimas gracias mi Lord, hace días que no comen- reverencio el hombre apresurándose a seguirlo. Al salir a los terrenos de la entrada principal, aulló fuerte llamando a sus compañeros. Unos 20 hombres enseguida se vieron en la oscuridad corriendo como animales hacia ellos. –Nos vamos de cacería cuerda de inútiles- y así, todos se evaporaron.

.

.

.

En Londres muggle, más precisamente debajo del London Eye, se encontraba un grupo de cuatro personas reunidos. Dos mujeres y dos hombres. La oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver bien sus rostros pero los hombres eran lo suficientemente altos como para sacarle unas dos cabezas a las mujeres. Un cabello rubio platinado resaltaba bastante entre aquel grupo que discutía desde hace un rato ya.

-¡Les estoy diciendo que es cierto! Lo he escuchado muy bien- decía la voz de una mujer tratando de no gritar por lo molestaba que estaba.

-Es que… escúchate por el amor a Merlín, eso que dices suena demasiado loco- trató de razonar el hombre más alto.

-Chicos, ¿podemos discutir esto en el refugio? No me siento cómoda aquí luego de haber bombardeado el ministerio- la otra mujer miraba constantemente hacia los lados, alerta.

-Oh vamos Abbott, ¿es eso miedo lo que huelo?- el hombre restante pregunto burlón hacia su compañera y amiga.

La mujer lo miró molesta –No imbécil, debes de estarte oliendo a ti mismo luego de tres días sin bañarte- arrugo la nariz y se alejó un poco para dramatizar aquello.

La otra bruja rubia respiro evidentemente irritada de que no le creyeran. Tomó las manos del hombre alto que trataba de calmar a sus compañeros teniendo al instante su atención –Tienes que creerme Neville…- susurro tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado –Esta es nuestra oportunidad, la tomamos ahora o la dejamos pasar y vivimos con eso-

-No lo sé…- se sinceró el hombre sosteniendo aun las manos de su novia en las suyas –Suponiendo que tienes razón y escuchaste bien…- la mujer lo miró mal –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… teniendo en cuenta que es cierto…- corrigió recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de la mujer –Es algo que debemos planear muy bien, es la jodida segunda casa mas protegida del mundo mágico entero- dijo azorado.

-Pero si ella tiene razón, estamos hechos Neville…- dijo el otro hombre interviniendo –Solo imagínate… ¡La mujer y el hijo de Voldemort alejados de él por primera vez en años!- soltó eufórico.

-Sería la mejor venganza, ojo por ojo y diente por diente- la rabia y la ira era lo único palpable en aquellas palabras frías.

La rubia volteo su cabeza en su dirección mirándola incrédula –Solo haremos un intercambio- aclaró con voz dura que dictaba que no se discutiría mas aquello.

La mujer y el hombre que antes habían estado discutiendo rodaron los ojos –Merlín, si nos estas escuchando, llévatela a ella y devuélvenos a Moody. A él no le temblaba nada para acabar con asquerosos mortifagos- escupió con rencor el hombre.

El otro hombre soltó a su novia y frunció el ceño –Ya basta, no logramos nada discutiendo entre nosotros- advirtió con voz gruesa haciendo callar a todos al instante cuando comenzaban a discutir. Era evidente el respeto que los tres le tenían. Todos asintieron –Nos vamos, hablaremos de esto con todos al llegar- abrió su bolso sacando una capa negra. Cuando la tomó, su mano desapareció. –Tomen el mapa, ya saben que decir. Nos vemos en 20- y echó la capa por encima de su novia y él, desapareciendo enseguida. –Cuídense- murmuro nadie en el callejón, como una voz invisible.

La mujer que quedó suspiro. –Bueno, dame acá- le arrebató el mapa a su compañero y sacó su varita –Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…- susurro maravillándose una vez más con como en el trozo de papel comenzaban a aparecer nombres y lugares. Aquella modificación que le habían hecho al famoso mapa de los merodeadores había sido más que ingeniosa. –Movámonos- ordeno comenzando a caminar colocándose su capucha.

-¿Por qué siempre nos dan el mapa y ellos se llevan la capa de invisibilidad?- se quejó el hombre imitándola y comenzando a caminar con la varita en alto y alerta a todo. Confiaba en el mapa pero más valía ser precavidos.

-Porque no te soporto lo suficiente como para estar en un espacio reducido por más de 5 segundos- soltó sincera con voz tranquila.

-Vale, gracias- murmuró sarcástico cruzando en una esquina.

Caminaron unas cuadras más sin ningún problema mayor que muggles abandonados durmiendo en las calles hasta llegar a una vieja fábrica. La mujer tocó la pared y murmuro unas cosas para luego traspasarla. El hombre miró a ambos lados asegurándose de no ver nada extraño y la siguió agradeciéndole a Merlín. Estaban a salvo… por ahora.

.

.

.

Unos murmullos hicieron que Theo se despertara con un jodido dolor de cabeza digno de una hermosa resaca marca "alcohol de la reserva Malfoy". Se levantó esperando ver a Hermione a su lado pero estaba solo. Blaise aun dormía alejado de él, en el suelo. Supuso que debió caerse en algún momento pues ahora estaba en una posición bastante incómoda con la guitarra en su cara. Rio un poco por la imagen y su risa salió ronca, quemándola la garganta. Frunció el ceño, se sentía como su yo adolescente luego de una buena noche de copas con Draco, Pansy y Blaise en la sala común. Se apoyó del sofá levantándose por completo y camino hacia la cocina donde escuchaba voces. También olía a algo dulce, como torta.

-…. quedarte más tiempo aquí?- escuchó a Draco con la misma voz rasposa preguntar algo.

-¿Me estas corriendo Malfoy?- era Mía. De repente su cerebro despertó y se sacudió la resaca para comprender que estaban hablando de su estadía allí. Se paró en seco tratando de no hacer ruido.

Hubo una pausa, parecía que el rubio estaba masticando algo. –Sabes que si fuera por mi estuvieran aquí diario y no en la casa del terror-

Otra pausa, mas alargada. El ruido de utensilios de cocina, una hornilla prendiéndose. Diablos, sus sentidos estaban al máximo con la resaca.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecerlos Draco?- preguntó lentamente Hermione. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de su amigo y una silla rodándose.

-Existir Mins…- aquel apodo no lo había escuchado nunca pero no le extraño, su amigo rubio era mucho más reservado que él y eso era decir demasiado. Draco no gustaba de ser cursi o empalagoso, eso se lo dejaban a Blaise. –Si el cara rajada estuviera vivo, me mataría si ve esa lagrima Granger- sonrió a lo ultimo y escuchó la risa de la castaña llenar la cocina.

-¿Volvemos a los apellidos Malfoy?- más risas y un "basta, me ensuciaras toda".

-Tengo una reputación que cuidar sabelotodo- decidió que el momento íntimo de amistad ya había acabado y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ellos.

Al llegar vio a Draco sentado en la encimera de la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y comiendo de un plato. Hermione trataba de limpiarse lo que parecía mezcla de chocolate y harina de su cabello y rostro mirando mal al rubio. –Buen día- de nuevo su voz ronca y grave.

La bruja le sonrió radiante y sirvió algo en una taza acercándose a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó la taza –Buen día Theddy, toma esto, te ayudará con el malestar. Hice una jarra para los tres- pasó por su lado recogiendo los restos del desayuno del rubio y fue a botarlos. –Siéntate que voy a servirte… ¿Blaisy?- preguntó animada mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Babeando la carísima alfombra de Narcissa- contestó sintiendo el malestar en la garganta con cada palabra.

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco -¡BLAISE!- gritó a todo pulmón sintiendo su propio dolor de cabeza crecer y la garganta quemarle como mil demonios –Levántate maldito idiota- dijo mas bajo pero en tono firme. Se escucharon ruidos en el salón, algo cayéndose y quebrándose. El rubio tapo su rostro con ambas manos temiendo ir a ver. A los minutos un moreno tambaleándose y agarrándose de las paredes venía sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Gracias hurón, debes de haber despertado a Cygnus también- dijo sarcástica la bruja mientras ayudaba a un Blaise gimiendo del malestar a sentarse y le daba la taza con el café fuerte. –Bébelo todo, tiene unas gotas de poción revitalizadora-

El moreno la miro con adoración -¿Qué haría sin ti mujer?- preguntó haciéndola reír.

-El enano debe comer, iba a bajar de todos modos- informó el pelirubio restándole importancia. Luego miró a Theo quien tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa -¿Te estás muriendo Theo?-

-Si tu maldito grito no me reventó la cabeza, puedo sobrevivir a la resaca- murmuró molesto.

Pasos se escucharon en la planta de arriba y los tres hombres fueron testigos de cómo la castaña se apresuraba a decorar un plato con chocolate y frutas, así como panquecas dándole formas de animalitos o caritas, estaba muy concentrada, su lengua se asomaba por un costado de su boca mientras apretaba el pote de sirop. Era una imagen muy tierna de ver.

-¿Mamá?- se escuchó una vocecita adormilada.

-¡En la cocina bebé!- contestó una muy feliz bruja satisfecha con su obra de arte culinaria. Cuando el niño llegó allí ella ya servía la mesa para Blaise, Theo y su hijo. Ella y Draco ya habían desayunado al ser los primeros despiertos. Aunque ella realmente durmiera solo 30 minutos.

-Buen día padrino, tío Blaise, tío Theo, madre- saludó cortes el pequeño sentándose en la mesa y sonriendo al ver su plato. Su favorito.

Hermione hizo un puchero al lado de él –Heey- se quejó por su saludo cuando a los otros les había llamado tan informal.

El niño rio por la actitud infantil de su progenitora –Buenos días mamá, gracias por el desayuno, se ve riquísimo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndola asentir feliz y comenzar a comer todos.

Draco los observó a todos con una sonrisa triste. "Si así fuera siempre…" suspiró. –Bueno, voy a bañarme, a intentar parecer que no me bebí 6 botellas anoche con ustedes dos…- dijo señalando a los dos hombres que comían –y a ver servilletas que combinen con las flores y el vestido de Astoria- derrotado y arrastrando los pies caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Saludos- canturreó la bruja mientras seguía comiendo. Mientras masticaba observó con una sonrisa como Theo le servía jugo de calabaza a su hijo y a Blaise robarle divertido una fresa del plato. "¿Podía congelarse un momento el tiempo?".

.

.

.

-¿Nos estas asegurando que su esposa e hijo están fuera de la mansión?- una voz gruesa de hombre se escuchó entre aquel murmullo de voces que se levantaron ante tal noticia.

La rubia asintió –Estoy segura, escuché de Yaxley que Avery y Rosier custodiaban a su señora y el niño por órdenes de su amo apenas se fueron de la mansión Riddle- volvió a contar aquello por no sabe que numero de veces. Estaba irritada. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a repetirlo?

-Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué los sacaría de la casa más segura y con más escudos del mundo mágico?- una mujer, mayor, se escuchó de repente haciendo callar a todos al instante.

-No creemos que se fueran como parte de un plan, creemos que se fueron de allí más bien como un acto de rebelión- dijo el hombre al lado de la rubia sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Nos dices Neville que su esposa e hijo lo traicionaron?- preguntó un hombre en el fondo jugando con una snitch dorada.

La rubia negó – No Comarc, digo que hay una posibilidad de que la mujer tomara al niño y se fuera por alguna discusión, o al menos, eso entendí- les comunicó la bruja.

-¿Por qué creerías eso querida?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer mayor.

-Porque dijeron que ellos iban a estar sufriendo constantemente la ira de Voldemort si ella no regresaba pronto y pedía disculpas por tal insolencia hacia su señor- todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo.

-Hemos bombardeado el ministerio con éxito, hemos acabado con varios mortifagos en Hogsmeade hace unos días atrás y sé que podemos con esto…- Neville Longbottom se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los mayores que tanto respetan todos allí –Le hemos estado dando dolores de cabeza pequeños al bastardo y yo digo que ahora le demos con todo-su mirada reflejaba determinación y fiereza digna de Gryffindor. Nada quedaba ya de aquel niño regordete y asustadizo del primer año en Hogwarts.

Los gritos de júbilo y apoyo no se dieron a esperar. Estaban cansados de esconderse entre las sombras, la mayoría de ellos eran sobrevivientes de la guerra, deseosos de justicia, justicia que tomarían.

-El plan era tomarlos de rehenes para intercambiarlos por los 4 nuestros que están en sus calabozos- dijo la rubia indignada y dolida con su novio.

-¿Crees que siguen vivos acaso? Que ilusa…- murmuro Comarc Mclaggen irritado de la constante pureza e inocencia de la mujer.

-¡Estamos hablando de un niño!- chillo desesperada por hacerlos entrar en razón.

Un hombre al fondo se levantó haciéndolos callar a todos –Dos niños fue lo que me arrebataron hace ya dos años…- la rubia bajó su mirada derramando lagrimas al recordar aquello –No crea que no sé que es perder uno. Por eso quiero que él pierda al suyo- declaró haciendo estallar a muchos de acuerdo. Los que no gritaban por hacer aquello, solo apartaron la mirada quedanse callados, dando un permiso silencioso.

La mujer decidió intentar una vez más –Por favor… por favor… recapaciten…- pidió juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho –Esta es la línea que nos separa de ellos- les recordó triste –No somos como los mortifagos, peleamos contra gente así… Si Harry vivie…-

-¡Si Potter viviera seriamos los mismos débiles e inútiles de hace 9 años!- exclamó un joven de no más de 20 años. Un ex estudiante de apenas primer año en Hogwarts cuando la batalla.

-Yo digo que crucemos la maldita línea… ya no nos queda que perder. Que se lleven mi honor también mientras los veo retorciéndose- concluyó Comarc cerrando la snicth.

Neville asintió y miró a su novia que negaba con la cabeza decepcionada –Haremos esto por cada amigo, familiar, compañero y conocido que ha caído por la mano de este horrible ser- Todos aplaudieron y silvaron sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerlos.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!- gritó una mujer en la multitud.

Neville miró a la mujer mayor y esta asintió levantándose y retirándose –Comarc, Hannah, Lewis, Ryan, vienen conmigo. Rastrearemos a su familia- los aludidos se apresuraron a tomar sus escobas y varitas.

-Si vas a volver con las manos llenas de sangre… no te molestes en buscarme- dijo la rubia a su lado con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

El hombre contuvo las lagrimas por aquellas palabras –Lo hago por ti… te prometí una familia y no la tendremos con esas personas vivas- le dio un beso en la frente y se desapareció seguido de los demás.

.

.

" _Si esto va a acabar en un incendio, entonces nos quemaremos todos juntos. Y si hay que morir esta noche, entonces moriremos todos juntos. Si mi pueblo ha de caer, yo también lo he de hacer"_

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Por favor continúen dejándolos porque me inspiran mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, además que me anima a seguir la historia cuando les gusta cómo va. En este capítulo vemos una resistencia un poco oscura, ya no más los miembros de luz de la Orden del Fénix, no señor, aquí ya están cansados de vivir en las sombras. He revelado algunos sobrevivientes ya, Neville Longbottom, Comarc Mclaggen y Hannah Abbot, ¿adivinan quienes son los demás? ¿Quién es la rubia misteriosa? Esta muy fácil la verdad. Déjenme sus teorías de quienes podrían haber sobrevivido luego de la batalla de Hogwarts.**

 **Los viejos amigos de Hermione van por ella sin saberlo. Aclaro que ellos la creen muerta, no saben para nada que sobrevivió y mucho menos su status ahora. Neville fue muy allegado a la bruja y Comarc tenía cierto interés romántico en ella pero la rabia y la sed de venganza es tan grande que ¿les permitirá recordar eso y dejarla tranquila? ¡Acompáñame a averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Naza Ford: Cygnus está bajo mucha presión por ser hijo de quien es, lo sé, es muy triste que lo empujen a ser alguien mucho más mayor de lo que es realmente. Voldemort para nada será un hombre de familia pero tendrá sus momentos porque aunque mantiene sus distancias con el niño, tanto Hermione como él, le importan mucho. El sexo del bebé será sorpresa por un tiempo más. Me agrada que te guste la relación de Theo, Draco, Blaise y Hermione y espero que aun te guste luego del pequeño giro que le di con este capítulo.**

 **Guest: Holaa, muchísimas gracias! Yo también espero poder ir desarrollando mas la historia para hacer de Cygnus alguien que le cierre la boca a quienes lo creen débil. Y si jajaja, muy irónico que Draco sea el tutor del hijo de su mayor enemiga pero pensé: ¿Quién mejor que Draco Malfoy? ;)**

 **Chini40: Me encanta que abrieras la mente a algo más que el Dramione porque pudiste llegar aquí a mi fic! Déjame confesarte qu el Draco/Hermione a horrores pero esta vez, quise emparejarla con el más malo de los malos jajajaj. Sin embargo, te prometo que habrá momentos Dramione así sean amistosos, para ti.**

 **Marina: Graciaaas, que bueno que te encante. Prometo no abandonarlo mientras ustedes me sigan animando con sus comentarios de que voy bien! Y bueno, disfruta aquí el capitulo numero 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

" _¿Oyes al pueblo cantar? ¿Cantar las canciones de hombres furiosos? Esta es la música de un pueblo que no volverá a ser esclavo otra vez. ¿Vas a dar todo para que nuestra bandera pueda avanzar? Algunos caerán y otros vivirán, ¿te levantaras y aprovecharas la oportunidad? La sangre de los mártires regará los campos"_

.

.

-¿Qué averiguaste Lewis?- en un callejón detrás de un bar se encontraban cuatro personas esperando al hombre que apenas llegaba.

-Parece que de verdad están con Malfoy- informó encendiendo un cigarrillo. Aquel hombre era robusto, alto y musculoso. Sus facciones eran toscas y poseía dos cicatrices grandes en el rostro, una en la mejilla hasta la oreja y otra que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo. Por su aspecto rudo y veterano era que lo mandaban a estas misiones de reconocimiento y recolecta de información. Era un buen infiltrado.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Comarc confundido. ¿Era realmente el que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la esposa e hijo del mago más oscuro de todos? Pero si estaba viejo ya. ¿Qué tan hábil podía ser?.

El hombre expulsó el humo de su boca y asintió –Hablaron de que Malfoy debía cuidarla bien o el castigo sería peor que el de la ultima vez-

Neville asintió comprendiendo. –Supongo que hay que encontrar a Lucius Malfoy y…-

-No hablaron del padre, dijeron que era el hijo, el menor de los rubios-

Neville, Comarc y Hannah se miraron confundidos. Draco Malfoy peleó de su lado en la batalla de Hogwarts pero al caer Harry, el simplemente huyó como el cobarde que era. No escucharon nada de él en todos estos años, hasta ahora. Estaban seguros de que Voldemort lo había castigado con la muerte por su repentino cambio de bando. Parece que supusieron demás.

-Así que está vivo…- murmuro Abbott sintiéndose de repente mal. –Me ayudó en la batalla, me quitó de encima a Greyback- recordó con dolor que luego el maldito perro se había ido por Lavander.

Comarc negó con la cabeza –Piensa Hannah, ¿crees que le perdonaron la vida para ser un traidor de nuevo? Han pasado 9 años, debe de ser su mayor lame botas-

-Comarc tiene razón Han, si está a cargo de la seguridad de su familia es porque posee un voto de confianza demasiado grande y eso solo se gana con hechos- Neville suspiró cansado. Llevaban dos días buscando información en los lugares más asquerosos que pudieran existir. Prostíbulos, bares de mala muerte, casas de apuestas, moteles.

La bruja asintió no muy convencida aun, le debía la vida a Malfoy y ella odiaba deber cosas. -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Buscar a Draco Malfoy …- murmuro el mago robusto de nombre Lewis.

-¿A su casa?- preguntó ansioso Mclaggen.

-A su casa- le contestó con una sonrisa oscura el hombre.

.

.

.

-¡Muy bien Cygnus bebé!- Hermione aplaudía tratando de parecer feliz mientras su pequeño hijo sobrevolaba los terrenos de Malfoy Manor. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se estaba hospedando ahí, dos días sin señales de Tom aunque ya estaba notificada de Avery y Rosier acampando en los alrededores. Forzó otra sonrisa cuando su hijo volteó a mirarla aleteando los brazos como un pájaro gritándole "mira mamá, sin manos". –Muy bien pequeño habilidoso ahora con las manos por favor- pidió inquieta siendo obedecida al instante.

-Han pasado dos días ya… ¿Crees que se ha olvidado de ti y te dejará en paz aquí por un buen tiempo?- preguntó Blaise a su lado pasándole una bebida refrescante. Era pleno mediodía.

La castaña borró su sonrisa falsa poco a poco aceptando la bebida –Creo que es la calma antes de la tormenta Blaise- se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, no le gustaba para nada que él no se haya aparecido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera un mensaje con Draco que ya lo había visto dos veces. Apartando el dolor en su corazón por aquello, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico estaba cocinando en su cabeza en su falta y no era miedo por ella o su hijo, era miedo por los demás.

-¿Lo extrañas?- Blaise Zabini era así y ella lo amaba por eso. Imprudente y sincero, simplemente lo pensaba y lo soltaba.

La castaña miró a su amigo y luego a su hijo que era perseguido por un Theo que parecía estar recordando su niñez también en esa escoba. –A cada segundo- confesó triste. –Me he ido, su mujer embarazada se ha ido, me he llevado a su hijo, su único hijo, nuestro hijo…- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo -¿Tu no irías detrás de la madre de tus hijos?- se atrevió a preguntar avergonzada de mostrarse tan débil.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir. No quería mentirle pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir peor –No es como la mayoría de los hombres que conoces Mimi- esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

La mujer sonrió triste –Claro que irías- se respondió sola.

-¡¿Me viste mamá?!- Cygnus venia corriendo sujetando su escoba. Theo mas atrás caminaba a paso lento sonriendo de lado -¿Me viste?- preguntó menos exaltado al llegar a su madre.

-Claro que si cariño, vi muy bien como le pateabas el trasero a tu pobre y viejo tío- se burló del hombre que estaba llegando.

-Sinceramente Theo, que asco de juego fue ese. No parecías nuestro golpeador estrella- negó con la cabeza haciéndose el decepcionado el moreno.

Theo soltó una risa sin chiste realmente –Tome señor profesional, síguele el ritmo al niño de 7 años que comió chocolate y torta en el desayuno- retó con burla a su amigo extendiéndole la escoba.

Blaise se tomó su bebida de golpe y se paró haciendo algunos calentamientos –¡Claro que sí!- tomó a su sobrino de la mano para encaminarse de nuevo al campo improvisado de Quidditch.

-Va a caer exhausto en la noche- dijo Hermione preocupada de tanto ejercicio.

-No nos des las gracias- rio junto con ella relajándose. La bruja se calló al instante observando el cielo con el ceño fruncido. Theo la miró -¿Qué sucede?- la imitó mirando también hacia arriba, buscando con la mirada.

-Algo anda mal Theo…- movió su mano haciéndole señas a Blaise de que bajaran –Cygnus, ven adentro- llamó apurada sin dejar de mirar arriba.

Theo se levanto con la varita en mano. Blaise venía de igual manera en su escoba escoltando al niño. -¡¿Qué ves maldita sea?!- le molestaba demasiado no ver lo que ella veía atentamente.

-No hay nubes en el cielo- dijo ella tomando al niño de la mano y dirigiéndose adentro –Adentro, todos... ¡ahora!- ordenó apurándolos. Una vez adentro cerró las puertas del jardín con hechizos protectores.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las nubes? Puede que va a llover- dijo Blaise confundido.

-Habían muchas nubes hasta hace solo un instante…- por fin estaba entendiendo lo que la bruja ya había concluido. Diablos, una vez más se sentía el segundo promedio.

-Es un escudo Theo- dijo Hermione abrazando a Cygnus.

-Sigo sin entender- Blaise odiaba sentirse excluido de aquello.

-Han puesto un escudo alrededor de la casa Blaise, ve por Avery y Rosier- ordenó comenzando a usar hechizos "protego" extendiéndolos en el área donde estaban. Miro a su amigo asentir serio –Blaise…- llamó antes de que se fuera –Con cuidado imbécil- murmuró algo preocupado.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa autosuficiente –Nadie puede conmigo viejo- les guiño un ojo y salió corriendo.

-D-Deberías llamarlo Theo…- Hermione estaba nerviosa, su hijo estaba allí, estaban lejos de Tom, ese escudo los tenia atrapados y empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Theo volteo a verla y asintió tocando su marca con la punta de su varita, enseguida el dolor lo hizo soltar un quejido. Esperaron unos segundos y nada. Se miraron alarmados, la marca no fallaba nunca.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!- vio como lo hacía de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo. No aparecía. –Tom…- balbuceo Hermione comenzando a llorar, aquello era realmente malo si el escudo era tan fuerte como para interferir con la marca.

-¿M-Mamá?- preguntó asustado el niño en sus brazos.

La castaña miro al pequeño asustado y se dio unas cachetadas mentales. Cygnus dependía de ella, no podía quebrarse como una niña. Limpio sus lagrimas y lo tomo en brazos cargado –Esta bien cariño, no pasa na….- una explosión los hizo ir al suelo. La bruja cubriendo al pequeño con su cuerpo y Theo cubriéndola a ella con el suyo.

-¡¿Están bien?!- pregunto Theo aturdido por el ruido pero antes de que pudieran contestar un "si", dos explosiones mas seguidas de varias. –Maldición…- murmuro entre dientes el mago levantándose y ayudando a la bruja a levantarse también. Tomo a Cygnus en brazos y jalo a la mujer de la mano. –Vámonos de aquí- comenzó a guiarlos por aquellos pasillos que conocía tan bien desde niño. Narcissa Malfoy salía agitada de su habitación y se unía a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Theodore?- pregunto alzando su voz por encima de las explosiones y gritos.

-Nos atacan Cissy- respondió Hermione corriendo más rápido y tomándola de la mano.

Llegaron a la habitación de Draco y se metieron enseguida. –Narcissa llévalos contigo, buscaré a Blaise- la mujer mayor asintió dirigiéndose al armario de su hijo y tocando el fondo con su varita revelando un pasadizo. –Ve con ella Hermione, va directo a la casa de los Lestrange, haz que toquen la marca- no se quedó para mirar y salió apresurado buscando a su amigo. –¡Blaise!- comenzó a llamarlo. Más explosiones, más gritos, mas explosiones. La casa comenzaba a sacudirse. Estaban intentando romper los escudos. Intentó de nuevo con la marca esta vez llamando a Draco… nada. Gritó enojado corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal se reunió con Rosier y Avery. Los tres se pusieron uno al lado del otro con sus varitas en alto apuntando la puerta.

-Mande a Blaise a buscarlos- Theo no quería perder la calma pero si ellos estaban ahí, ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Blaise?!.

-Zabini está en los jardines ayudando a sostener los escudos de la parte de atrás de la casa- Evan Rosier le respondió aquello.

Theo soltó el aire retenido al verlos a ellos sin su amigo y luego frunció el ceño –No sirven para una mierda- rugió Theo molesto por la falta de seguridad.

-Cierra la boca niñato estúpido. Cuidamos al Lord mucho antes de que pensaras siquiera existir- le devolvió molesto Avery.

-Oh, voy a arrodillarme Avery. Dame un momento-contestó sarcástico el hombre.

-¿Quieren callarse los dos y estar atentos?- Evan Rosier estaba tenso sosteniendo su varita. Escuchaba los gritos fuera de la mansión, eran sus hombres. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de el.

-¿Cuántos son Rosier?- quiso saber Theo haciendo trabajar su cabeza rápidamente ideando un escape de llegar a necesitarlo.

El mago torció el gesto nervioso mirándolo un segundo –Logré contar cinco adelante Nott. No tengo idea con cuantos lidia Zabini allá atrás-

-¿Me estás diciendo que cinco están masacrando a quince de tus mortifagos allá afuera?- estaba sorprendido, jodidamente sorprendido. En la parte delantera de la mansión habían quince vigilantes, en la de atrás ocho, los tenía contados. Sabía que los mortios al mando de Rosier no eran malos, al contrario, eran de los mejores. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió de lado. Oh sí, eso que sentía se llamaba adrenalina y esta iba a ser una muy buena pelea.

El último grito se escuchó afuera y enseguida la puerta grande comenzó a ser bombardeada por hechizos potentes. Los tres hombres se dieron una mirada rápida que claramente decía que cada quien cuidaba su espalda y adoptaron poses defensivas.

-¡Theo!- exclamó la voz de una mujer corriendo escaleras abajo hacia ellos. Tenía su varita en mano lista para atacar.

El hombre la miro molesto antes de soltar un: -¡¿Estás loca?!- los magos a su lado se sobresaltaron por aquella falta de respeto.

-No pueden ustedes solos, Blaise está sosteniendo todo allá atrás, solo podrán entrar por aquí, hay que hacerlos retroceder- dijo decidida atándose el cabello.

-Largo- insistió el mago al ver que se ponía en su típica pose de ataque.

-Soy buena Theo, lo sabes- continuo la mujer ignorando sus órdenes.

-Mi señora, haga caso, vaya a refugiarse con el joven Cygnus. El bebé podría salir lastimado- pidió Rosier con voz preocupada.

La castaña negó con la cabeza suavemente. Evan Rosier era un hombre en quien confiaba y hasta podría decirse, tenía cierto aprecio pero nada la haría moverse de allí. La puerta cedió y Avery se adelantó ansioso como él solo. Un "bombarda máxima" lo hizo estrellarse contra una columna atrapado con los escombros.

-Maldito idiota- mumuro Theo poniendo a la castaña detrás de él.

Enseguida cuatro hombres y una mujer les hicieron frente. Todos se miraron como queriendo grabarse aquellos rostros antes de pelear. Neville miro a Nott con enfado.

-¿Aun del lado equivocado Nott?- preguntó con desprecio.

El mago sonrió de medio lado al reconocer la voz retadora. El regordete de su generación había sobrevivido –No lo sé Longbottom, ¿Seguimos ganando?- aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con el niñato tonto burla de todos en el colegio pero luego se tensó borrando su sonrisa, él era amigo de Hermione. Como si aquello que pensó fuera conectado con la bruja, la mujer salió detrás de él viendo hacia adelante sorprendida.

-¿Neville?- pregunto en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle al detallarlo mejor y luego a los que lo acompañaban. No conocía a dos de ellos pero los otros sin duda eran Comarc y Hannah. Ahogó un sollozo llevándose las manos a la boca. Estaban vivos. –Chicos…- murmuro anhelante extendiendo su mano dispuesta a tocarlos pero Theo se interpuso en eso.

-Quédate atrás- ordenó serio. Rosier también se había adelantado a la altura de Theodore cubriendo a su señora de igual manera. El mensaje era claro, nadie la iba a tocar.

Lo siguiente que paso simplemente nadie se lo esperó. -¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN MALDITOS?!- gritó enfurecido un Neville lanzando el primer hechizo siendo detenido por Rosier. Allí comenzó la pelea, hechizos iban y venían entre Theo y Rosier contra los otros cinco. Hermione se mantenía atrás en shock sin saber qué hacer, la estaban atacando.

-B-Bas…. Basta Neville por favor, s-solo… detente- rogó la castaña saliendo de su estado atónito. Eran buenos, demasiado de hecho y aun cuando Theo era uno de los mejores mortifagos en batalla, no iba a poder mucho rato contra tres él solo. Comarc, Hannah y Neville lo atacaban con todo, con un ahínco casi personal. Evan Rosier se debatía entre un hombre grande y con cicatrices en el rostro y un chico rubio.

El aludido la miro enseguida con odio -¿Cómo se atreven a profanar su memoria así?- escupió con veneno en la voz viendo fijamente a la bruja que le habló. Claramente estaba molesto al igual que los otros dos.

-¿Qué hablas Longbottom?- devolvió Theodore confundido. No entendía, se supone que debieron de haber brincado de la felicidad y echarse a llorar todos mientras corrían en cámara lenta a abrazar a Hermione, digna escena de los estúpidos Gryffindor. Pero ahí estaban esos tres, tratando de pasarlo a él para alcanzarla a ella con otras intenciones.

-No sé quien seas pero pagarás por prestarte a este chiste de mal gusto con poción multijugos- rugió Abbott adelantándose para taclear a el mago que la protegía de forma muggle.

Theo fue más habilidoso y logró hacerla retroceder antes de tocarlo con un "expulso". "¿Poción multijugos?" pensó mas confundido aun. Luego su cerebro hizo click, ellos creían que no era la verdadera Hermione, creían que estaban usando su apariencia.

-¿Acaso sabían que íbamos a venir y decidieron provocarnos con la imagen de una amiga caída?- Comarc lanzaba hechizos y hechizos contra el campo que había creado Theo alrededor de Hermione logrando fragmentarlo -¿Cómo obtuvieron sus cabellos?- un hechizo más y el campo se quebró haciendo soltar a Nott un "maldita sea" -¡¿Se los arrancaron mientras la torturaban en los calabozos?!-

Hermione escuchaba todo sin saber qué hacer. ¿No creían que fuera ella? Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas que soltaba sin parar. Claro que no, ¿por qué creerían que dejarían viva a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y en tan buenas condiciones luego de nueve años? Imposible. Tenía su varita en mano pero no se atrevía a alzarla contra ellos. Ahogó un sollozo cuando Hannah, la siempre amable y tierna Hannah, le enviaba un "sectu" sin dudar si quiera. Agradeció a Theo por desviarlo dándole al chico que peleaba contra Rosier.

-¡¿Quieres reaccionar ya?!- le gritó Theo mientras luchaba en el suelo con Mclaggen y con la varita trataba de mantener a raya a Longbottom y la chica de rubia que no recordaba a que casa pertenecía en el colegio. Escuchó como Rosier se deshacía al fin de los otros dos e iba a ayudarlo. Avery seguro seguía inconsciente si no es que muerto debajo de los escombros.

-¡Nott!- gritó el mago mayor tratando de alcanzar a la rubia con una maldición pero antes de que pudiera llegar a el mago en el suelo que forcejaba con un rubio musculoso, una luz verde lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- la voz de Neville Longbottom se escuchó como un escalofriante eco por toda la mansión al momento de lanzarle a Evan Rosier la maldición asesina.

Hermione y Theo miraron la escena sorprendidos. ¿El chico de la Orden acababa de usar la maldición asesina? Nott comenzó a forcejear con más ganas para tratar de quitarse de encima al jugador de Quidditch de Gryffindor aplicándole una llave e inmovilizándolo al fin. Busco desesperado la mirada de la castaña, estos tipos no estaban jugando con hechizos baratos como años atrás –Corre ¡YA!- ordenó apurado.

La bruja asintió asustada volteándose lista para correr cuando escucho un "Oh no, no lo harás" Y sintió una fuerza monstruosa jalarla hacia atrás tumbándola en el suelo. Soltó un gemido de dolor, se había lastimado la espalda. El peso de alguien en su pecho le impidió respirar bien y una mano le apresó las muñecas llevándolas por encima de su cabeza. Al instante sintió una presión en su cuello que la lastimaba demasiado. La estaban apuntando con una varita.

-¡QUITATE LE DE ENCIMA LONGBOTTOM O VOY A MATARTE!- Theodore Nott estaba fuera de sí pero le habían quitado su varita y lo tenían atado y arrodillado en el suelo con la cara contra el piso. Podía usar magia verbal pero sabía que la varita en el cuello de Hermione era una clara advertencia de que no lo intentara.

La bruja abrió los ojos que instantes antes cerró por el impacto del golpe encontrándose los de su viejo compañero y amigo. –Neville… soy yo- sollozo intentando de nuevo. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración del mago en su cara.

-¿Dónde están la mujer e hijo de Voldemort, mortifaga? Tienes 10 segundos para contestarme antes de que te traspase la garganta con mi varita- amenazó decidido ignorando lo anterior.

Hermione ahogó un jadeo horrorizada. Iban por ella y su hijo. –Neville por favor, mírame, mírame bien, no es multijugos, no es un glamour, soy yo, Hermione…- suplicó aterrada cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-6… 5…- seguía contando el mago para el desespero del hombre amarrado.

-BASTA, BASTAA, ES ELLA IMBECIL- un golpe de Mclaggen seguido de otro y otro en su cabeza. Comenzó a marearse y ver borroso mientras sentía algo caliente caerle por la frente -¡Vas a matar a Granger!- gritó como pudo mientras seguía siendo golpeado.

-3…2…- hundió mas su varita penetrando un poco la piel cuando la mujer habló.

-Tus padres fueron miembros de la Orden original, junto con los padres de Harry. Nacieron el mismo día y a ambos los resguardaron bajo el fidelius porque la profecía hablaba del elegido nacido en esa fecha…- comenzó a soltar rápidamente todo lo que solo podría saber alguien cercano a él –T-Tenias un sapo llamado Trevor, el primer día en el tren lo perdiste y yo te ayudé a buscarlo de vagón en vagón…- la presión en su cuello bajó un poco y un destello de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos del hombre encima de ella. No se detuvo –Eres muy malo en pociones pero eres excelente en herbologia...- una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios cuando el hombre abrió sus ojos sorprendido –Siempre te gustó Luna Lovegood pero nunca le dijiste nada hasta que decidiste confesárselo el día de la batalla. Soy yo Neville- terminó sonriéndole más segura.

El hombre apartó lentamente su varita del cuello femenino y soltó sus muñecas. -¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó estúpidamente en un susurro. La mujer debajo de él asintió levemente sonriéndole aun y los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas –E-Estas vi.. va- balbuceó temblando tratando de reprimir el llanto –Merlín, ¡estas viva!- se levantó y la ayudó a pararse detallándola bien, viéndola como si la viera por primera vez. La mujer le asintió entre lágrimas y risas y el hombre no lo soportó más. Acortó las distancias abrazándola y elevándola en el aire para que se sostuviera de su cuello.

Hermione se aferró a él cuello de su amigo como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en el mar. Sollozo enterrando su cara en el hombro del hombre soltando su llanto descontrolado mientras le repetía varias veces que lo había extrañado tanto.

Theodore Nott respiró aliviado dejándose caer adolorido al piso de nuevo. Pues se había levantando como pudo al ver que Longbottom no bajaba la varita. Mclaggen y Abbott estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para prestarle atención. Miro la escena desde el suelo sentado y sonrió un poco sintiendo la sangre en sus labios, Hermione merecía ese reencuentro.

-Por Godric Hermione, déjame mirarte- Neville la soltó para agarrar su rostro con sus dos manos y recorrer con la mirada sus facciones -¿Estás bien? ¿Te tienen aquí de prisionera?- comenzó a preguntar apresurado -¿Aquí has estado todos estos años? Te juro que creíamos que estabas muerta, cuando vimos a Nott arrastrarte amarrada y desaparecerse contigo yo…- su mirada cambio a una rabiosa y se giró al instante –Nott…- dijo caminando con la varita en alto.

-¡No Neville, no!- lo siguió Hermione deteniéndolo de la mano –Theo me ha cuidado desde ese día, está conmigo, es bueno- se apresuró a decirle. –Confía en mí-

El hombre la miro no muy convencido pero le pidió a Comarc que lo soltara.

-La palabra "bueno" no sería la que yo usaría para alguien del otro bando Granger- comentó Theo burlón mientras le quitaban de mala gana las sogas mágicas lastimándolo aun mas en el proceso –Eso Mclaggen, termina de quitármelas para devolverte el favor- rugió molesto pues sentía su cara hinchada y la sangre le caía a montones por la frente, nariz y labio.

-Por Morgana Comarc, mira como lo has dejado- regaño molesta la bruja al mago que enseguida la abrazó sorprendiéndola pero le devolvió el abrazo con ganas y una sonrisa. –Me da gusto verte vivo también-

El rubio le sonrió al separarse –Se hace lo que se puede linda-

-¡Hermione!- Abbott le brincó encima con emoción mientras chillaba alegre.

-¡Hannah!- respondió con igual emoción la mujer mientras ambas reían abrazadas. -¿Quién más…?- iba a preguntar por quienes mas habían sobrevivido a la guerra cuando varias explosiones sonaron haciéndolos exaltar.

Los miembros de la resistencia se vieron alarmados, no eran de los suyos porque tenían órdenes de quedarse atrás. Los mortifagos habían logrado llegar y seguro no venían solos. El escudo, imitación del creado para el castillo en la batalla de Hogwarts por los profesores no iba a durar mucho. -¡Nos vamos!- gritó Neville para hacerse escuchar. Tomó la radio que tenía en su bolsillo repitiendo lo mismo para el grupo que permanecía en los jardines –Tomen los cuerpos de Lewis y Ryan- los otros dos asintieron y se dirigieron a cargar con los fallecidos.

-La mujer y el niño Neville, no siento a mas nadie en la mansión- Abbott era muy buena con los hechizos de energía vital, con estos podían saber cuántas personas se encontraban cerca.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua molesto y Hermione tuvo un escalofrío por su columna al entender que si iban por ella y Cygnus desde un principio. Theo se levantó soltando quejidos de dolor y se posicionó a su lado en modo de defensa y apoyo. "Nadie va a tocarte esta vez" era lo que la mirada de su amigo le decía decidido y listo para lanzar maldiciones.

-Ya los habrán sacado antes de entrar nosotros- concluyó Neville y luego miró a la castaña de pie al lado del mago herido –No importa, encontramos algo mejor- murmuro con sentimiento y una sonrisa hacia ella -¿Listos?- preguntó sintiendo como borrones negros se apresuraban a ellos por la entrada principal, ya habían quebrado el escudo que envolvía la casa. Sus compañeros asintieron ansiosos de irse y tomaron sus manos asegurando a los hombres en sus espaldas, Hannah tomó la mano derecha de Neville y él estiró la derecha hacia Hermione esperando que la tomara rápido. Al ver que la bruja negó con lagrimas en los ojos su mirada cambió a una confundida –Vámonos Hermione, no hay tiempo- apresuró de nuevo acercándole más su mano.

-Esta es mi vida ahora Neville- le dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó asustado el hombre sin comprender del todo bien.

-Yo soy su mujer- y al decir esto los mortifagos entraron lanzando hechizos. Lo último que Hermione vio antes de que Comarc activara el translador fue la mirada incrédula de Neville Longbottom.

-¡VUELVAN A PELEAR RATAS ASQUEROSAS!- Lord Voldemort entraba rugiendo mil y un maldiciones mientras Nagini se arrastraba a sus pies siseando amenazante -¡¿SE ATREVEN A METERSE CON MI MUJER?! ¡ATREVANSE A DARME LA CARA!- de pie en medio de la sala visualizó a Theodore Nott bastante maltratado y a su lado… su corazón se estrujó al ver la cara de su mujer con restos de lagrimas.

Hermione sintió que todo se paralizó. Solo estaban ellos dos allí y su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó solo mientras daba un paso y luego otro hasta encontrarse corriendo hasta él quien enseguida abrió sus brazos para ella y la recibió en un abrazo. –¿C-Cygnus?- preguntó entre sollozos y llanto con voz ahogada por tener su rostro escondido en su pecho.

El Lord tardó unos segundos en responder disfrutando del aroma y calidez del cuerpo de su mujer. Dos días eran suficientes, no iba a permitir que se fuera de nuevo –Está seguro- contestó para calmarla un poco pues sabía que parte de su llanto era por su pequeño hijo. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido un miedo tan abrumador como cuando Rabastan y Rodolphus lo llamaron al mismo tiempo por la marca tenebrosa y al llegar observó a su hijo con Narcissa Malfoy llorando y pidiendo por su madre. Enseguida dedujo que algo había pasado en la mansión Malfoy y que su mujer se había quedado atrás dejando ir a la esposa de Lucius con su hijo. Los malditos rebeldes, lo presentía, iba a correr sangre. –No vuelvas a irte Hermione- murmuro apretándola más contra sí. Poco le importo que sus sirvientes estuvieran allí y lo escucharan, de todas maneras no eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedárseles viendo, todos daban vueltas a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar y levantando los heridos. Cuando notó que tenían todo bajo control y que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, se desapareció junto con su mujer, aun abrazados, dejando que Lucius se encargara de aquel desorden en su casa.

.

.

-¡Mamá!- gritó una voz infantil desesperada corriendo hacia la pareja que acaba de aparecerse en la mansión Riddle. –Mami…. Mami… mami- lloraba desconsolado permitiéndose aquel espectáculo delante de los demás. De igual manera, quienes lo habían estado cuidando mientras su padre iba por su mamá eran su abuelo Severus, su abuela Cissa y su tío Draco, quien había llegado con el primero apenas pisaron la mansión del Lord con los hermanos Lestrange escoltándolos.

-Oh mi bebé- pronuncio la bruja aliviada levantándolo. Cygnus ya pesaba como para hacer aquello pero poco le importo, quería sentirlo en sus brazos a salvo. Dejarlo irse con Narcissa por aquel pasadizo en Malfoy Manor fue una de las decisiones más arriesgadas y difíciles de su vida pero Theo la necesitaba y su hijo estaría seguro. Solo tenían que caminar un poco para llegar a salvo con su padre. –Ya estoy aquí- sintió que el hombre iba a alejarse de aquel abrazo familiar y con una mano lo tomó de la túnica. Ahora más que nunca quería sentirse en familia, como una verdadera familia donde el padre los protegía a todos. El mago se tensó y desvió la mirada pero entendiendo el sutil mensaje de su mujer, poso una mano en el cabello de su heredero.

-Calmate Cygnus, ya pasó- le dijo para tranquilizarlo, cosa que funcionó al instante haciendo que el niño asintiera y limpiara su rostro –Nadie volverá a asustarlos así- prometió dándole palmaditas en la cabeza tratando de hacer de eso una muestra de aprecio.

Hermione sonrió más tranquila y vio a todos en la sala. Draco la miraba preocupado y enseguida recordó a sus dos amigos –Zabini y Nott están bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de Rosier y Avery sinceramente no sé cómo estará- suspiró triste al recordar aquella masacre que debió llevarse a cabo fuera de la mansión de Draco con los mortifagos –Lamentablemente todos los que estaban afuera deben de estar heridos o muertos…- comentó mirando con atención la reacción su pareja.

El hombre retiró la mano lentamente de la cabeza de su hijo frunciendo el ceño. –Severus, que el joven Malfoy sirva de algo y te acompañe a verificar daños en su casa. Averigua como carajo hicieron esos gusanos para burlar la protección mágica de la casa de uno de los mejores en magia antigua- el mago de cabello largo y negro asintió tomando a el más joven de la túnica para desaparecerse –Tráiganme a Blaise y Theodore apenas regresen- y ambos desaparecieron.

-Mi lord… quisiera solicitar su permiso para retirarme con Cygnus y darle algo de comer- el mago le hizo un movimiento de manos para que se largara y cabeceó hacia su hijo para que la siguiera.

Al quedarse solos Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Venia la discusión? ¿El regaño?. Apretó el borde de su vestido indecisa de que decir hasta que el mago la tomó de la cintura desapareciéndose con ella. Cuando la bruja sintió suelo de nuevo estaban en su habitación pero sin darle tiempo de decir algo el hombre la levantó a horcajadas de él y ella gimió al notar su erección.

-Dos días fue demasiado- dijo succionando la piel de su cuello el hombre mientras ella tomaba sus cabellos jalándolos con fuerza. El gruño, sabía que aquello lo encendía más.

-N-No nos… buscaste- entre gemidos de placer le reclamó como pudo.

-Debiste regresar por tu cuenta- respondió ocupado en quitarle aquel molesto pedazo de tela que la cubría.

-No me arrastro ante nadie Tom- sintió la sonrisa del mago contra la piel de sus senos apenas cubierta por su sostén.

-Lo sé…- devolvió el de cierta manera orgulloso de su mujer. Ella no era como las demás y esa, esa era la idea desde un principio. Desabrochó la prenda que cubría sus pechos y caminó con ella a la cama. No quería ser rudo, quería sentirla lo más que pudiera así que se obligó a calmarse mientras la tendía en las sabanas vino de seda admirándola. –Eres tan hermosa y tan mía- su mano trazaba el camino desde sus senos descubiertos a su vientre y seguía bajando a la única prenda que la arropaba.

La bruja cerró los ojos muerta de placer por aquellas caricias que tanto extraño. –Tócame…- gimoteo bajito al sentir que la mano apenas la rozaba en su punto más sensible.

Los ojos perdidos en deseo de su pareja la buscaron al instante –Hazlo tu- ordenó con voz cargada de lujuria.

Hermione lo miro coqueta con una sonrisa de lado y llevó su mano a sus bragas bajándolas. Todo ante la atenta mirada del Lord. Luego su mano se deslizó desde su vientre hasta sus muslos y dejó sus dedos se perdieran entre su zona ya mojada y caliente. Su dedo índice encontró el punto de placer y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su hinchado clítoris. –Ahh- soltó un gemido mientras seguía estimulándose.

Riddle la detuvo con su mano y se acomodó entre sus piernas para continuar el –Voy a cogerte con mi lengua- cuando deslizó aquel musculo mojado y travieso por su entrada la mujer pegó un grito aferrándose a las sabanas. Comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua lo más profundo que podía, metiéndola y sacándola, lamiendo y mordiendo. Cuando decidió que era suficiente allí, subió a su botón palpitante de atención y se enfocó allí lamiendo y succionando. –Vamos muñeca, córrete en mi boca- alentó aumentando el ritmo de las lamidas y alternándolas con círculos.

Hermione se sentía en la gloria. Aquello era por mucho, lo mejor en placeres carnales que podría experimentar en su vida, Tom sabía muy bien cómo hacerla enloquecer. Sintió el cosquilleo en su vientre y tomó los cabellos del hombre empujándolo más hacia ella, obligándolo a seguir más rápido, más fuerte –Así, oh Merlín sí, no te detengas- chillaba extasiada. Unas lamidas más y su cuerpo explotó en mil sensaciones exquisitas. El orgasmo tan ansiado la había golpeado con fuerza.

El hombre lamió cada gota de la liberación de su mujer y se levantó quitándose toda la ropa. Al diablo con lo de lento, la quería ya. Tomó sus piernas y de una estocada la penetró con fuerza. Ambos jadearon al sentirse, parecían semanas sin estar juntos. La mujer levantó las piernas y las enrollo en sus caderas levantando un poco el trasero también para sentirlo mejor. El tomó sus piernas y las elevó hasta sus hombros comenzando aquel vaivén mucho más rápido y rudo. –No.. vuelvas… a … irte- mientras decía aquello le daba más duro y profundo como castigándola por tal insolencia.

-No… vuelvas…- a-aa… maldecir a… Snape- contestó entre gemidos la mujer siendo terca aun en esos momentos.

-Me deben obediencia- le recordó molesto atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sentándola encima de él.

-No hizo nada- devolvió la bruja comenzando a moverse encima de el siendo ayudada por las manos grandes en sus caderas.

-¿Vamos a discutir… esto ahora?- preguntó rodando los ojos por el rumbo de la situación.

La castaña soltó una risa negando con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba de la nuca y lo besaba profundamente sin dejar de moverse. –Solo hazme el amor- dijo con toda la ternura que pudiera impregnar en aquella frase.

El hombre la miro sonriendo de lado y la bruja se temió lo peor. Soltó unas risas divertidas cuando la tumbó en la cama obligándola a acostarse completamente boca abajo y abría sus piernas. –Eso está mejor- dijo para penetrarla de nuevo dejándose caer en su espalda. Comenzaron con un ritmo suave en donde el salía por completo y luego entraba con toda la tranquilidad hasta que la mujer debajo se quejó con lagrimas en los ojos de placer pidiendo más y el aceleró encantado. –Ya casi- avisó perdido en las sensaciones que la vagina húmeda, caliente y estrecha de su mujer le proporcionaba.

-Hazlo- contestó sintiendo que ya se venía también. Unas penetraciones más y ambos gruñeron al mismo tiempo, perfecto. Su novio se quedó arriba unos minutos mas mientras regulaba su respiración y repartía besos por su espalda. Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo y el hombre levanto un poco su peso. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo alzando una ceja mientras se salía de su interior y la volteaba hacia él.

-No eres tan rudo así…- susurro haciendo pequeñas figuras inciertas en su pecho con su dedo.

-Creo haber sido muy rudo hace unos momentos- puso un brazo en sus ojos dispuesto a descansar un rato.

La bruja le dio un golpecito juguetón el pecho –Me refiero a que si te vieran así tus seguidores no te tendrían tanto miedo- se animó a soltarle aquello que la había hecho reír.

-Es exactamente el motivo por el cual no nos ven teniendo sexo querida- escuchó a la bruja reír y acomodarse más en su pecho.

-¿Vas a dormir?-amaba cuando él dejaba salir aquel humor esporádico pues era cuando sabía que estaba más relajado.

-Estoy pensando- de repente recordó algo y sin quitar su brazo del rostro preguntó -¿Lograste ver a alguien conocido en ese grupito de alborotadores?-

La mujer se tensó. ¿Acaso sabia él que Neville estaba vivo? ¿Era una clase de prueba de lealtad o algo parecido? Su corazón le dolió de solo pensar que le guardaría algo tan importante como que parte de sus amigos habían sobrevivido luego de verla llorar noche tras noches por años. –No- contestó tratando de sonar segura. Espero alguna reacción del hombre pero el solo siguió respirando tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición.

-Van a morir por atreverse a buscarlos Hermione- quitó su brazo y dirigió su mirada a la mujer a su lado –Voy a desmembrarlos uno por uno, miembro por miembro y los dejaré morir desangrados colgados fuera del ministerio- recitó en voz suave acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

La castaña por dentro estaba retorciéndose asustada, preocupada, atormentada pero por fuera torció el gesto con desagrado -¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula levantándose -¿Tenias que arruinarlo todo contándome tu plan sangriento?- agarró la camisa del hombre poniéndosela molesta –Gracias, me has dado imágenes muy lindas para dormir Tom- sarcástica camino al baño dispuesta a bañarse. Tiró la puerta cuando escuchó la risa insolente del hombre en la cama.

-Esta noche saldremos, estas lista a las 7- elevó un poco la voz para ser escuchado mientras se levantaba y ponía sus pantalones y conjuraba una camisa limpia del armario.

-¡No iré contigo a desmembrar gente!- en el baño se escuchaba ya el agua correr.

El hombre rodó los ojos fastidiado –Iremos a cenar- enseguida el agua paró y la puerta del baño se abrió despacio dejando ver una cabeza mojada mirándolo con timidez.

-¿En serio?- preguntó como una niña pequeña que teme que no la lleven al zoológico después de prometerlo.

El hombre asintió acomodando los puños de su camisa –En serio- camino a ella besándola en los labios –Ponte linda- y se alejó a la mesa tomando su varita y túnica.

-Pero… el ataque… no es seguro… tu.. ¿Tú vas a salir?- preguntó lo ultimo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo molesta. Malditas hormonas.

-Andarás conmigo, no pasara nada- no podía evitar ser tan arrogante. –Estaré en mi despacho- y se marchó.

Hermione suspiró para cerrar la puerta del baño de nuevo y apoyarse de ella. Tenía que buscar la manera de mantener a salvo a Neville y los demás. Resopló frustrada, ¿por qué la vida no era fácil?. Luego sonrió… no era fácil pero era hermosa e inesperada. La vida le había arrebatado a Harry y a Ron pero le había otorgado el placer de conocer a Draco, Theo y Blaise y ahora le devolvía a Neville junto con Hannah y Comarc y ella de verdad tenía la esperanza de que no solo estuvieran ellos vivos. Camino a la regadera pensando de repente que tendría una cita. Sonrió como adolescente. "Una cosa a la vez Hermione Granger" se dijo mientras se tallaba con la esponja.

.

.

.

-¡Neville!- gritó una rubia mientras corría al encuentro de su novio.

-¡Luna!- el hombre la tomó en sus brazos olvidándose de todo por un momento y la besó. –Diablos no creerás nada de lo que vimos allá- le dijo juntando sus frentes al separarse.

-Estaba tan preocupada, lamento lo que te dije, siempre voy a estar aquí esperándote, siempre- entre lagrimas besaba todo el rostro de su novio. Que pasaran dos días sin saber de él había sido horrible para la bruja.

-Veo que hubieron dos perdidas…- una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos plata se acercaba a los recién llegados.

Neville asintió con pena mirando como Hannah y Comarc dejaban los cuerpos en el suelo con cuidado. Lewis había perdido a sus dos hijos pequeños hace dos años por la mano de Yaxley y Ryan era huérfano de mucho antes de la guerra. Sin embargo sus compañeros se acercaron a cubrirlos y despedirlos como merecían.

-Nos encargaremos de enterrarlos como es debido Neville- volvió a hablar la mujer mayor. En ese momento llegaban los cinco miembros más de la resistencia que poseían otro translador. Todos los recibieron aliviados de verlos enteros y a salvo.

-Gracias Andrómeda- Andrómeda Tonks, madre de Nymphadora, abuela de Teddy Lupin y hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa Malfoy era otra sobreviviente de la guerra. Ella se alojaba con ellos junto con el pequeño Teddy de 8 años. Era uno de los miembros más respetados en el refugio, su opinión valía casi para todo.

-¿Qué averiguaron chico?- Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore también se les había unido.

-Lewis logró escuchar de algunos mortifagos nuevos que Draco Malfoy cuidaba de la familia de Voldemort, nos reuniríamos con Sage y su grupo a la hora para saber que mas habían averiguado ellos y formamos el grupo enseguida- Comarc estudió la reacción de Andrómeda, después de todo, el mortio era su sobrino.

-¿Está vivo?- preguntó ansiosa.

Neville asintió –Lo está y parece que en un nivel alto, si de jerarquía mortifaga hablamos-

-Eso quiere decir que Narcissa tal vez…- no podía esconder el alivio de saber que su hermana pudo haberse salvado así como su sobrino lo había logrado.

-No lo sabemos señora Tonks, no la vimos a ella en la mansión- Abbott se adelantó a contestar aquello.

-¿Mansión? ¿Fueron a la mansión?- Seamus Finnigan llegaba bastante alterado por perderse aquello ultimo que escucho.

-Diablos si, Blaise Zabini nos dio una muy buena pelea, básicamente él solo porque los demás no le sirvieron de mucho- Thomas Sage era un joven atractivo de cabello castaño y ojos miel, de 19 años y nieto de Mandame Pomfrey, fallecida en la guerra.

-Vimos la oportunidad y la tomamos- comentó Mclaggen –No encontramos al niño pero si a la mujer- contó pateando una silla cercana con rabia.

-¿Le.. le hicieron daño?- preguntó Luna asustada de escuchar la respuesta.

-Oh no, ¡¿Cómo diablos le íbamos a hacer daño a Hermione Granger?!- listo, lo había soltado el rubio musculoso sin ninguna anestesia para los demás.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Luna sintiéndose mareada agarrándose de su novio. -¿Neville?-

-Hermione está viva y está con ellos, por voluntad- aclaró Longbottom desviando la mirada de dolor que tenía en sus ojos.

-Nos están jodiendo….- susurro Seamus sentándose de la impresión.

-Imagínate nuestras caras cuando la vimos y luego cuando tratamos de traerla con nosotros y que nos dijera que aquella era ahora su vida y que era la mujer del mismísimo demonio- Hannah Abbott de no haberlo visto y escuchado no lo creería.

-Tal vez está bajo un imperio, tal vez la torturaron todos estos años y…- Luna trataba de buscarle una explicación a aquello revelado por su novio.

-Defendió al maldito de Theodore Nott Lunática, para mi estaba bastante cuerda- Neville le envió una mala mirada a el rubio pero tomó a su novia del rostro.

-Me dijo cosas que no diría alguien bajo el imperio Luna… es ella- trató de hacer entender a la rubia quien enseguida soltó lagrimas.

-Pero está viva… Merlín Neville, la dejamos con ellos todos estos años. No la buscamos, no lo intentamos por más de pocos meses, la dimos por muerta, nos rendimos y nos alejamos. La dejamos a su suerte ¿Qué esperabas?- la única explicación que Luna encontraba era que la mantuvieron viva por alguna razón y en esos años se acercó de alguna manera a ese horrible hombre. –Tenía que sobrevivir… tal vez, no esté haciendo esto porque quiera-

-¿Dices que la obligan Luna? ¿Qué la obligaron a darle un hijo y convivir con él nueve años?- preguntó Finnigan.

-Podría ser miedo, pudo haberla violado y ese niño es producto de eso. Puede tener miedo de dejarlo porque seguro la maltrata desde hace años y la tiene como esclava- intervino la viuda de Tonks tratando de encontrarle lógica al asunto.

-Esto no cambia nada, sea o no la señorita Granger la pareja de Voldemort y madre de su hijo, no nos desvía de los planes, de hecho, nos da una ventaja. Por mucho que haya cambiado en estos años, si están ustedes tres sin un rasguño habiéndola tenido de frente es que no los va a dañar- El hermano de Dumbledore tocaba su barba pensando. Caminaba de un lado a otro. –Aprovechemos eso para tomar al niño- terminó decidido.

-¡No!- exclamó Luna siendo detenida por los brazos de su novio –Por Morgana, es el hijo de Hermione, es lo único que nos queda de Harry, de Ron, de Ginny…- forcejó sollozando. No podían haberse vuelto tan crueles.

-¡Es el bastardo del infierno!- gritó Comarc con rabia –Nadie va a tocar a Hermione, volverá con nosotros, la recuperaremos Luna pero hay que lastimarlo de alguna manera y esa manera es su hijo-

-Seamus… Neville…-rogó la rubia. –Estudiaron con ella, son sus amigos, se cuidaron las espaldas, por favor, no dejen que le hagan esto-

-Suficiente por esta noche, démosle a Lewis y Ryan un entierro digno y luego hablaremos lo demás- Un viejo regordete venia llegando mirando a todos confundido –Profesor Slughorn, muchas gracias por enseñarnos los hechizos para el escudo-

El mago asintió restándole importancia -¿Les sirvió muchacho?-

-Aguantó lo suficiente señor- confirmó Sage acomodando los cuerpos de los dos caidos.

-Que bueno, que bueno- Horace era otro sobreviviente. Los había dirigido luego de que Harry muriera hacia las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts, logrando así escapar por los bosques.

-¿A dónde vas Luna?- La rubia se estaba alejando de sus amigos adentrándose en la fábrica.

-A descansar- contestó caminando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la estructura. Miro a todos lados al estar sola y se encamino a la habitación que compartía con su novio. Al llegar cerró la puerta y corrió al bolso que guardaba las pertenencias de Neville. Rebusco un poco hasta encontrar las dos cosas que estaba buscando, las tomo y salió tratando de no hacer ruido por los pasillos. Mientras se perdía en la fría noche se podían apreciar en sus manos una capa y un mapa.

.

.

.

" _Siempre me he preguntado cómo pueden las almas puras corromperse tan rápido por cosas tan banales de la vida como dinero, poder, gloria… es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo traicionas a quien te tendió la mano cuando necesitabas de una? ¿Cómo miras a los ojos a alguien que en primer lugar te sacó el puñal que ahora tú le atraviesas con más fuerza? Alguien dijo una vez que la vida es una montaña rusa que sube y baja, que los buenos terminan siendo malos y los malos, mucho peores… sinceramente, comienzo a creer que no existe el negro o el blanco, la luz o la oscuridad, existen las almas, las almas corrompibles"_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

" _Y puedes ver mi corazón latiendo, puedes verlo a través de mi pecho y estoy aterrada pero no me voy, solo tengo que pasar esta prueba así que jalaré el gatillo"_

.

.

Luego de darse un baño, Hermione bajó a ayudar a los mortifagos heridos. La mayoría de los sirvientes de su novio eran leales por herencia familiar, es decir, miembros de familias sangre pura que por generaciones compartían los ideales y prejuicios del mago oscuro. Pero también estaba el pequeño porcentaje de magos y brujas gobernados por el miedo, por las amenazas, por mantener la seguridad de sus seres queridos y la propia. Ella había escuchado cosas, oído susurros y murmullos aquellas noches en los calabozos Nott o cuando era lo suficientemente invisible como para que su presencia fuera nula para sus carcelarios. Muchos de los del tan aclamado "bando oscuro" rechazaban las ideas puristas y clasistas de Tom Riddle. Varios apartaban la mirada al momento de darle latigazos, algunos cerraban los ojos con dolor cuando ella gritaba que ya no mas al borde del desmayo. Solo Theodore Nott le había tendido su mano pero ella era consciente de que las ganas no le faltaron al menos a 3 de los 10 que la torturaban diario y por esos 3, por esa pequeña pero significativa porción, ella se encontraba limpiando heridas y suministrando pociones para el dolor.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería de la mansión ayudando hasta que alguien posó una mano en su hombro. –Es suficiente mi Lady, recuerde que el feto también consume magia, debe evitar usarla en exceso- la mujer secó su sudor en la frente producto del cansancio y asintió sabiendo de quien era aquella voz.

-Debía ayudar profesor- se levantó de la silla ubicada al lado de la camilla donde había estado deteniendo un sangrado y miró al hombre –Me alegra verlo- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-El placer es mío mi lady, es bueno tenerla de vuelta- dijo el mago de nariz grande haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza.

La mujer no pudo estar más aliviada de encontrarse con aquel hombre sin necesidad de buscarlo. Tenía cosas urgentes que hablar con él, necesitaba su ayuda. –Me temo que las pociones de reparar huesos se han agotado. ¿Tendrá más en su laboratorio?- habían aun muchas de esas en los gabinetes, el mismísimo Snape se encargaba de abastecer la enfermería para estas ocasiones semanalmente pero ella realmente deseaba que captara su indirecta.

El hombre alzó una ceja dirigiendo su mirada al mueble donde estaba seguro que colocó más temprano unas 10 pociones de esa. En esa sala solo habían 5 heridos, de ninguna manera pudieron acabarse. –Tendrán que elaborarse nuevas pero podría tenerlas en menos de 30 minutos si alguien vigilará su cocción mientras agrego los ingredientes- la mujer quería hablar con él a solas y sabia que su laboratorio era el sitio indicado puesto que allí nada se escuchaba.

La castaña fingió parecer emocionada –Me encantaría ayudarlo profesor, hace mucho que no toco un caldero- su actuación pareció ser buena porque Quiz, el sanador encargado, intervino a su favor.

-Vaya mi señora, ya ha hecho mucho aquí- era otro que se había dado cuenta que su señora mentía puesto que solo 2 necesitaron reparar huesos y quedaban al menos 6 de esas pociones, sin embargo, decidió callar.

La mujer asintió feliz tomando el brazo que le ofrecía su profesor y se dispusieron a salir. Caminaron en silencio bajando a la parte subterránea de la mansión donde el hombre poseía su espacio para la creación de sus pociones. Muy cerca de allí estaban los calabozos que ella tanto evitaba. Le daba escalofríos estar allí abajo escuchando los quejidos lejanos de dolor y desespero pero era una conversación necesaria. Al llegar, el mago abrió la puerta y con un gesto caballeroso la invitó a pasar cerrando la puerta. Enseguida los gritos cesaron y solo el silencio los invadió.

-Habla Granger- comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio buscando los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración de la poción. Si bien estaba seguro que era mentira el necesitarla en la enfermería, no podía darse el lujo de subir de nuevo sin la excusa usada.

-Los rebeldes que han estado causando problemas son los sobrevivientes de la batalla en Hogwarts. Los tuve en frente- Merlín, sentía que se había quitado una tonelada de peso de encima. Necesitaba con ansias contar aquello desde el momento que piso la mansión Riddle de nuevo.

El mago paró enseguida de cortar los ingredientes y la miro un momento. Tenía sus sospechas de que algunos lograron escapar y se escondían de ellos pero jamás en las redadas vio algún rostro familiar que le confirmara aquello. Si estaban vivos, se habían dado por vencidos y apartado de aquella resistencia. Volvió a cortar los ingredientes más calmado -¿A quienes viste?- preguntó interesado.

La mujer buscó un caldero para comenzar a ayudarlo –Neville, Comarc Mcglaggen y Hannah Abbott profesor. Dos más estaban con ellos pero no los conocía, Rosier los mato en la pelea- observó como Severus agregaba los ingredientes de manera pausada y con calma. Aquello la desesperaba, ella era un manojo de nervios. –Neville… él… él fue quien mato a Rosier- confesó en voz baja.

Severus Snape volvió a mirarla sin esconder su asombro -¿El mismo Longbottom que estuvo en shock dos días por ver al falso Moody usar las imperdonables en una clase?- eso sí que era un cambio radical en el chico.

La castaña mordió su labio y asintió –Me parece profesor, que la guerra ha hecho de ellos algo muy distinto a lo que recordamos…- estaba removiendo los ingredientes perdida en sus pensamientos –Ellos… ellos iban por Cygnus y por mí. Era el plan al meterse en la mansión- decir aquello en voz alta la hizo soltar dos lagrimas que limpio rápidamente –Iban dispuestos a lastimarnos-

-Así que al fin sacaron las garras… ¿intentaron lastimarte cuando te vieron?- era obvio que ya no quedaba nada de la bondad y misericordia que caracterizaba a los niños que siguieron una vez a Harry Potter. Eso hacia la guerra, la desesperación, el dolor y la tragedia, transformaba, moldeaba las almas.

-Al principio cuando me vieron pues no creían que fuera realmente yo. Gritaban que como se atrevían a profanar mi recuerdo, mi imagen… mencionaron hasta poción multijugos- suspiro recordando todo –Neville se me abalanzó encima inmovilizándome y apuntándome con la varita, estaba dispuesto a lastimarme si no le decía donde estaban la mujer y el hijo de Voldemort- dejo el cucharon de lado y tomo sus sienes masajeándolas, el estrés se le estaba mostrando en forma de dolor de cabeza –Creían que era una mortifaga usando la apariencia de Hermione Granger. Tuve que decirle cosas que solo sabría la verdadera yo para que me creyera-

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto?- quiso saber el ex miembro de la orden.

-Theo, mas nadie- soltó ella suspirando. –Debió ver sus caras, la cara de Neville cuando me negué a escapar con ellos al llegar los mortigafos y le solté sin pensar que aquella era ahora mi vida y que yo era la mujer del hombre que tanto daño les había hecho, que tanto les había arrebatado-

-¿Les dijiste?- preguntó asombrado el hombre. Creyó que querría ocultarles aquello por vergüenza.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza sollozando –No quise mentirles, no quise… ¿Qué más les diría para rechazar irme con ellos?- aquella confesión seguro había ganado el odio de cada uno de ellos.

-Deben de estarte creyendo una traidora, un golpe bajo a Potter y su causa- la mujer lloró con más ganas y el chasqueo la lengua -¿Vas a ponerte a dar lastima después de tantos años? Creí que habías dicho que ya no mas- verificó la poción y volvió a mirarla –Deja de llorar, si no te fuiste con ellos teniendo la oportunidad es porque esto es lo que quieres-

Hermione asintió –Lo sé, jamás podría haberme ido con ellos. Ni siquiera lo dude por un segundo al verlo extender su mano hacia mí… Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas pero es lo que tengo, lo que quiero y deseo. Amo estar a su lado con todos y cada uno de sus imperfectos, amo al hijo que me dio y al que viene en camino. No los dejaría por nada del mundo- limpio su rostro más tranquila –Solo me duele, me duele que ahora sean el enemigo. Me entristece que corran peligro personas que quiero y me importan. Me lastima este enfrentamiento que solo acaba de comenzar entre mi pasado y mi presente-

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque Longbottom y los demás acaban de desatar el infierno- la castaña lo miro sin entender –El señor oscuro esta enfurecido, quiere que corra sangre de quienes se atrevieron a ir por ustedes. Lo ve como una clara declaración de guerra y no dudara en usar todos los recursos hasta dar con ellos- para su sorpresa, la bruja no se echó a llorar de nuevo o tuvo una crisis de pánico.

-Lo sé profesor, por eso necesito su ayuda- tenia las cartas, solo tenía que jugarlas bien y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ayudar a evitar una masacre –Necesito a Theo, Draco y Blaise en las calles de nuevo- el mago negó dispuesto a refutar aquello –Escúcheme por favor, se que ningún otro mortifago se detendrá en hacerles daño, si los ven, si los encuentran, los van a matar- necesitaba que Severus la apoyara, que la guiara y aconsejara para que todo saliera como su cabeza venia ideando –Necesito que los vuelvan a mandar a las filas, que les den cargos con poder para que los obedezcan y que se les asigne la tarea de buscarlos. Me dijo que tenía poder sobre Tom, que solo debía aprender a manejarlo… voy a manejarlo- finalizó decidida contándole su plan.

-Espero que estés consciente que quieres poner en riesgo la vida de tres de tus amigos, los únicos que tienes desde hace años, que darían su vida por ti sin dudarlo, por la idealización que tienes de tus amigos pasados, porque escúchame bien Hermione, ya ellos no son los mismos. Te lo demostraron con hechos- la molestia era palpable en la voz de su ex profesor de pociones. Encontraba insólito querer arriesgar a sus estudiantes quitándoles aquel puesto seguro dentro de la mansión.

-Confío en ellos, usted los entrenó, saben defenderse y sabe que son los mejores- comento apresurada. De verdad necesitaba que él estuviera de acuerdo –No lo hubiese pensado de no estar segura que pueden con esto-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer para que el señor oscuro los devuelva a los cargos que si no mal recuerdas, tú pediste que fueran removidos?- la mujer los había pedido exclusivamente para el cuidado del joven heredero, cosa que había aliviado al hombre porque tenía aprecio por esos mocosos y afuera estaban en constante peligro.

-Aun no lo tengo claro pero hoy iremos a cenar, creo que es su manera de compensarme por estos días y si es así, estará más que complaciente. Algo se me ocurrirá sin parecer obvia-

Snape levanto una ceja intrigado por aquello –Mírate Granger, pareces de Slytherin-

La mujer rió divertida –Soy la mujer de uno, la aprendiz de otro y la mejor amiga de tres de ellos. Estoy rodeada profesor, es inevitable-

-Te tardaste en comprenderlo- comentó mientras servía la poción en los frascos. Ya estaba lista. –Si logras que los devuelvan a las misiones, habrá condiciones para mi ayuda-

-¿Lo ve? Allí esta, actitud Slytherin- dijo fastidiada de que se la pusiera tan difícil -¿Cuáles?-

-Las diré cuando lo logres- concluyó tomando los frascos y pasándole tres. –Vamos a dejar esto en la enfermería-

.

.

.

-Hijos de puta, me tenían comiéndome las uñas aquí- Draco Malfoy tenía una hora ya esperando que dejaran de interrogar a Blaise y Theo. El ultimo estaba bastante lastimado y el moreno parecía solo cansado.

-¿Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado por sus viejos amigos?- preguntó Blaise sonriéndole mientras ayudaban a Theo a caminar.

-No imbécil, si ustedes hacen algo estúpido yo también pago- miro de mala gana al italiano –Y fueron bastante estúpidos dejando entrar a esos idiotas a mi casa… Que por cierto, muchas gracias por el desastre en mi sala-

-Nuestro trabajo es asegurar a Cygnus, ni siquiera la seguridad de Hermione es nuestro problema. Avery y Rosier se encargaban de eso, ve a llorarles a ellos en sus tumbas- A Theodore Nott le dolía la cara bastante como para escuchar las quejas de su amigo rubio en esos momentos –Agradece que la casa sigue en pie-

-Si Draco, de nada- dijo Blaise siendo sarcástico –Mientras Theo y yo nos jugábamos nuestros traseros defendiendo a Mimi y a tu maldita casa, tú estabas probando pasteles de boda con Astoria-

-Hubiese preferido mil veces estar allá y lo saben- murmuro ahora apenado –No dude de que saldrían de esa- confesó haciéndolos sonreír -¿Qué les hizo el señor oscuro?-apenas su padrino y él habían terminado de trasladar los cuerpos de los mortifagos heridos a la mansión Riddle, luego de revisar las fallas en los escudos de su casa, tomaron a Blaise y Theo como las ordenes indicaban y los dejaron en el despacho del Lord. Ni siquiera los habían curado antes.

-Ya sabes, un poquito de tortura psicológica…- Zabini gimió adolorido –Siento que me violó la mente-

-Usó legeremens como es su costumbre en los interrogatorios- Theo soltó aquello mucho más tranquilo que su amigo.

-¿Vio algo de lo que me comentaste en mi casa?- preguntó tenso el rubio.

El hombre de ojos verdes negó –Sabes que soy bueno en Oclumancia. Las extensas horas de tortura mental con Snape me enseñaron a dejar ver solo lo que quiera que vean-

-¿Y qué le hiciste ver?- Draco sabía que Theo era el mejor de los tres en el arte de ocultar sus recuerdos e invadiendo los de los demás. Blaise y él habían aprendido a crear barreras, cerrar la mente y desviar al invasor a otros sitios pero Theo no se conformó con eso, él manipulaba los fragmentos de la memoria, los transformaba y les daba otras formas.

-Cambie los rostros y la conversación apenas vieron a Hermione-

-¿De qué hablan?- Blaise de verdad odiaba aquellos momentos donde lo creían tonto y lo dejaban de lado en esas conversaciones súper secretas.

-Longbottom está vivo junto con otros estudiantes de Hogwarts- le respondió el rubio hablando más bajo aun.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Zabini sorprendido –¿Y la vieron?- un asentimiento de cabeza de Theo lo animó a continuar -¿Y qué hicieron?-

-La atacaron- dijo al punto Nott llegando a la enfermería con sus amigos.

-Doble mierda- susurro el moreno a punto de un paro –Siempre me pierdo de estas cosas- se quejó cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar a Theo en una camilla.

-Theodore, te ves horrible- Quiz se le acercaba tomándole el rostro y verificando los hematomas –Espero que al otro le haya ido peor- con un movimiento de varita acercó unas pociones para que las bebiera.

Blaise y Draco tosieron disimulando una risa y Theo gruño adolorido cuando comenzó a pasarle el ungüento por la cara cerrando los cortes –No tuve el placer Quiz, queda para la próxima- prometió con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Qué hay de ti Blaise? ¿Te escondiste debajo de una mesa mientras todo pasaba?- Draco y Theo sonrieron burlones –No te veo ni un rasguño- dijo luego de revisarlo superficialmente.

El moreno resopló ofendido –Mi magia es la afectada gracias a que me drené, literalmente, para sostener los escudos deficientes de los Malfoy-

El rubio dejó de sonreír y Theo soltó una carcajada mas recuperado –De ser deficientes estuvieras siendo enterrado con Rosier y Avery idiota. Es magia ancestral la que estaba puesta allí, la de cada uno de mis antepasados, si no se quebraron no fue por ti-

-Pues a tus antepasados les dieron por el culo en la parte donde yo estaba- comentó tranquilo Theo levantándose de la camilla. Sentía su cara mejor.

Draco resopló –Fue suerte…- murmuro malhumorado.

-Bien, toma un poco de poción revitalizadora y largo de aquí, me están dando dolor de cabeza- El sanador le acercó un frasquito que enseguida el moreno vacio bebiéndoselo.

-Aquí están las pociones- Hermione llegaba junto con Severus Snape con varios frasquitos en manos.

-Déjelas en mi escritorio mi señora, muchas gracias- comentó el sanador.

La castaña lo hizo así y luego se fijo en los hombres que eran en ese momento atendidos. Caminó a ellos -¿Cómo están?- su pregunta fue dirigida a el medimago.

-Nott tenía algunos hematomas y cortes en el rostro y cabeza mi señora pero ya los he curado. Zabini por otro lado, solo está cansado- un bufido del mago moreno se escuchó –No tienen nada de lo cual preocuparse-

La mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada de ver a Blaise bien pues no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo antes.

-Debo reconocer que su desempeño fue una grata sorpresa niñas. Cumplieron con su tarea sacando al joven amo de la casa y defendieron a nuestra señora- Snape estaba orgulloso de sus pupilos pero no diría aquello siendo tan obvio –Espero que sean recompensados-

Theo y Blaise se miraron disimuladamente pensando lo mismo "Oh pero por supuesto que el Lord nos ha recompensado, si nos acaba de dar un masaje cerebral profundo".

-No hay recompensa en el deber profesor, es nuestro trabajo- respondió Blaise formal y educado. Le tenían un respeto inmenso al hombre delante de ellos.

-La tendrán- les aseguró la bruja con un toque de misterio. –Iré a ver a mi hijo caballeros, si me disculpan- les dirigió una mirada disimulada a sus amigos esperando que captaran el mensaje.

-Nosotros debemos irnos también, el joven Cygnus debe de estar asegurado ahora más que nunca- dijo Draco captando la indirecta de Hermione.

-Por supuesto- contestó Snape haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se marcharan.

Los tres hombres salieron de la enfermería siguiendo a la mujer. Al alcanzarla, Zabini fue el primero en hablar ansioso como siempre -¡Joder Mimi! Lobobottom está vivo y jodiendo- chillo bajito el mago.

-Silencio Blaise, aquí las paredes escuchan- dijo la bruja inquieta mirando a todos lados. Estaban solos en el pasillo pero no se podían fiar.

-¿Cygnus?- preguntó Draco.

-Está durmiendo pero los quiero con él esta noche. Saldremos un rato y me tendrá de nervios dejarlo aquí-

-¿Crees que sean tan idiotas como para atreverse a intentar algo en la jodida casa de Voldemort?- dijo Blaise hablando en susurros abriendo la puerta del cuarto del niño.

-¡Lo intentaron en mi puta casa!- exclamó Draco mirándolo como si fuera estúpido.

-Vale, vale, si son tan idiotas- aceptó el moreno sentándose en un sillón. Estaba cansado.

-Se quedaran aquí y lo cuidaran. No se le alejaran de él por nada del mundo, ni siquiera para ir al baño, van a este de la habitación. Si ven algo raro, por mínimo que sea, tocan la marca sin pensarlo ¡al instante!- recitó despacio la bruja como quien le dice algo a niños pequeños para que lo entiendan.

-¿Nos estas dando tu bendición para masacrarlos si los vemos? Porque Mclaggen me debe una que le voy a cobrar con extras Mía- advirtió Theodore leyendo los títulos de los libros de la biblioteca personal del niño.

-No me jodas Theo ¿Él payaso guardián de Gryffindor te dejó la cara así?- se burlo Draco aguantando la risa pues no quería despertar a Cygnus y que Hermione lo golpeara.

-¡Me tenían atado y le iban a traspasar el cuello a Hermione!- exclamó molesto el hombre por la burla.

-Basta- los regaño la castaña –Y no Theodore, no les estoy dando permiso para ser unos brutos, les estoy pidiendo que cuiden de mi hijo- se calló al ver que ninguno le prestaba atención y seguían discutiendo bajito en un rincón. Suspiró, eran como niños… recordó que debía comunicarles lo que tenía planeado sin saber cómo decirles. Decidió soltarlo y ya –Voy a pedir que les regresen los escuadrones- miro atenta sus reacciones. Los tres la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué dijiste Granger?- Draco se había acercado torciendo el gesto en claro desacuerdo.

-Voy a pedirle que los regrese a la acción- dijo más duro.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- gritó Blaise sin poder contenerse.

-¿Tío Blaise?- preguntó una voz adormilada. Cygnus estaba despierto.

La castaña lo miro mal antes de ir con su hijo –Lo siento cariño, te hemos despertado- ayudo a que se quitara las sabanas y se levantara aun restregando sus ojos –Ve a darte un baño, debo hablar con tus ruidosos tíos- el niño asintió y fue a encerrarse en el baño. –Bien ustedes tres, se callaran un segundo y me dejaran hablar, luego opinaran-

Tomo el silencio como una muestra de que hablara y siguió. –Estoy en eterna deuda con ustedes por cuidar de mi y de mi hijo durante estos años, no existe manera en que pueda pagarles o devolverles tal acto pero si puedo darles la libertad que se que tanto extrañan. Salir de aquí, de estas cuatro paredes, buscar mujeres, ir a bares, ser hombres normales. Nada de perseguir a Cygnus para que no se lastime, nada de ser obligados a esperar que la fiesta del hijo de algún mortifago termine porque están vigilando que nada le pase a mi hijo. Sé que ansían esto, se que lo quieren, solo que nos aprecian demasiado para dejarnos y ahora yo les estoy dando ese permiso de alejarse-

-Oh por Salazar Granger, quieres que estemos afuera para ser tus oídos y ojos con los imbéciles de la resistencia- escupió con resentimiento el rubio siendo el primero en hablar.

-Te dije que no extrañaba eso- Theo tenía muchas cosas que decir pero coincidían con el comentario de Draco y la verdad estaba muy dolido.

-Dijiste que no extrañabas las muertes de inocentes Theo y es lo que habrá si no me ayudan con esto- dijo ella tratando de hacerlos entender.

-¿Lo estas admitiendo Hermione?- Blaise jamás, jamás la llamaba por su nombre, ni siquiera comenzando a conocerse porque siempre le tuvo algún apodo –Todo esto es para cuidarlos a ellos…- la mirada que le dio, solo pudo destilar decepción y tristeza.

-¿Y nosotros qué? ¡A la mierda los malditos mortifagos que han estado arriesgando su trasero ocho jodidos años por ti!- el rubio estaba alterado, sabía que Cygnus no estaba muy lejos y podía escucharlo pero era su rabia la que hablaba –Te felicito Granger, deberíamos ponerte el sombrero seleccionador ahora mismo porque estoy seguro que toda la mierda que maquinas allá adentro de tu cabeza te llevaría a ser una orgullosa compañera de casa…- aplaudió sarcástico –No, no, no espera, hasta las malditas serpientes tenemos lealtad- pateó un juguete de Cygnus hacia ella, rozándole los pies.

-Draco…- susurró la mujer entre lágrimas –Los amo, son como mis hermanos, daría mi vida por ustedes pero ellos…-

-¿Pero ellos qué?- quiso saber Theo quien no levantaba la voz ni se mostraba alterado -¿Ellos están por encima de nosotros?-

-No vamos a defenderlos, nos estas pidiendo un suicidio. Cuando el señor oscuro se dé cuenta que los hemos dejado escapar o que no los enfrentamos a matar… ¿Qué crees que hará?- el italiano la miraba sin poder creer aun que los quisiera enviar al matadero –Tu nos elegiste hace mucho tiempo, no hay vuelta atrás con esto- le recordó, pues para él, ella había aceptado que pertenecía ahora allí, que ese era su lugar y ellos su gente.

Hermione negó varias veces llorando aun –No me hagan esto, no me hagan elegir…- suplicó sollozando.

-¿Por qué Granger? Dinos. Sin pena mujer, dilo- animó el rubio acercándose a ella –Porque los elegirías a ellos….- termino con rabia saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Theo…- trató de acercársele para hablar mejor.

-Estaremos afuera custodiando la puerta mi Lady- y se retiro seguido de Blaise quien le dio una última mirada a la mujer.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estabas discutiendo con mis tíos?- Cygnus salía del baño ya vestido y arreglado pero con su rostro confundido, había escuchado a su padrino elevar la voz muchas veces pero no entendía bien que gritaba.

Hermione lo abrazó limpiándose las lagrimas disimuladamente –No cariño, solo tonteábamos- esperaba que el niño no hubiese escuchado más que los gritos. No se perdonaría crearle dudas a su hijo también –Tu padre y yo saldremos en un rato pero te quedaras con ellos ¿De acuerdo? Ya sabes bien todo lo que debes hacer-

-Hacerles caso, no alejarme de ellos y tocar mi relicario si me siento asustado o en peligro- recitó de memoria.

-Perfecto, tu solo tócalo pensando en mí y yo vendré enseguida- Cygnus jamás estaba alejado de ella pero eso no pudo evitar que ella consiguiera dos relicarios idénticos y aplicara magia de enlace en ambos, poseían un hechizo comunicador. Si el niño lo tocaba concentrándose en ella, su gemelo brillaría y así ella sabría que su hijo la necesitaba.

-¿A dónde irán mamá?-

-No lo sé cariño pero no tardaremos mucho, lo prometo- besó su frente y se despidió. –Baja a cenar, ya Polly debe tener todo listo- en la puerta, Blaise y Theo lo esperaban recostados de la pared callados.

-Vamos Cyg, hoy harían los elfos pastel de manzana- Zabini lo apuro con una sonrisa sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la mujer.

-¡Mi favorito!- exclamó emocionado el niño.

-Por eso les pedimos que lo hicieran- Theo le sonrió cómplice y le dio un empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar.

-Adiós mamá, nos vemos ahora- despidió con su mano ajeno a la tensión entre los mayores.

-Adiós cariño- se despidió triste al ver como los dos hombres se iban sin siquiera un "hasta luego".

-¿Lista?- una voz cerca de su oído hizo sobresaltar a la bruja.

-Maldición Tom, me asustaste- ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar. –Aun no, estuve ayudando un poco esta tarde con los heridos-

-Eso he escuchado…- comentó el mago tomándola de la cintura para cruzar a la habitación que compartían -¿Has logrado recordar algo importante del ataque?-

-No recuerdo haber olvidado nada- dijo ella tratando de hacerse la indiferente.

-Curioso… no me comentaste que te revelaron descaradamente que iban por ti y Cygnus- su agarre en la cintura se hizo más fuerte –No me gusta que me ocultes cosas importantes- susurro en su oído para luego soltarla y caminar hacia su armario para sacar un traje, negro por supuesto, hecho a la medida.

Hermione tenía el corazón acelerado pero se obligó a calmarse porque Tom la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa –No lo considere relevante pues creo que era bastante obvio el motivo del allanamiento a Malfoy Manor- comenzó a quitarse la ropa para quedarse en un sencillo conjunto de encaje rosa pastel –Es decir, no iban por Narcissa claramente-

El mago asintió perdido en sus pensamientos –Ve a bañarte, se nos hará tarde- no le dedicó ni una mirada al verla pasar a su lado con solo ropa interior. Algo le decía que su pequeña bruja le mentía en algo. Frunció el ceño. Zabini no había mostrado nada de importancia en su interrogación pero si luchó un poco por la invasión repentina en su cabeza, sin embargo Nott… Él lo había dejado entrar con facilidad, sin moverse o parpadear, casi como si se lo esperara, como si lo tuviera ensayado. No reconoció ninguno de los rostros que los recuerdos del hijo de Argustus le enseñó pero él estaba seguro que en ese grupo de ratas debía haber alguien, aunque sea un gusano de los que se le habían escapado en Hogwarts. Escuchó el agua caer.

-¿No vas a venir?- invitó la bruja coquetamente desde la ducha.

-Me he bañado hace unos instantes, solo necesito cambiarme- No podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo raro estaba pasando con su mujer.

Silencio del otro lado. Era muy extraño que él rechazara algo cuando era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa. Normalmente, ya la tuviese contra las cerámicas húmedas de la ducha. "Diablos Hermione, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido que ponga en riesgo a los demás".

Al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, su pareja ya esta impecablemente listo. Camisa y traje negro. Sostenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un pergamino, seguro algún informe de sus mortifagos. Nadie podía negar que aquel hombre era excesivamente atractivo. No tuvo que forzar la sonrisa tranquila que le dedicó cuando él levantó la mirada encontrándose la suya.

-Eso ha sido rápido-

-Dijiste que se nos haría tarde, solo dame unos minutos- se apresuró a secarse con magia, su cuerpo y cabello. Tomó una ropa interior de sus cajones sencilla pero luego pensó ¿Cuántas veces salimos en lo que podría llamarse una cita? Pocas, casi nulas veces. Así que decidió ser atrevida, esta noche tenia cosas que plantearle y más le valía captar su atención desde el comienzo ya que el baño no había resultado bien. Tomó una especie de faja tipo corsé, del color de su piel, era como un body que terminaba en una panty, solo cubría de su entrepierna a sus senos. Camino al armario y saco un vestido champagne, con transparencias y pedrería, simplemente exquisito. Lo había comprado con Draco un día que buscaban un regalo para Astoria, por supuesto que ella lo había visto demasiado revelador por la tela tan transparente pero el rubio insistió que algún día, cuando quisiera conseguir algo del Lord, se lo pusiera. Era hermoso, largo hasta sus tobillos, de mangas largas y con una abertura en su pierna derecha.

-No recuerdo este vestido- Tom la tenia sujeta de sus caderas mientras paseaba su nariz por su cuello.

La bruja sonrió. Maldito Malfoy, tenía razón. –Lo compré hace un tiempo pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo… ¿Crees que es mucho?- realmente no tenía idea a donde iban pero su novio estaba elegante así que no desentonaba mucho.

-Creo que es perfecto- colocó un suave beso en su mejilla y se alejó para dejarla terminar de arreglarse, ahora viéndola detenidamente sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que hacía.

Hermione sonrió sintiendo miles de mariposas en el estomago. Decidió dejar su cabello ondulado pero lo acomodó hacia un lado. Tomó unos zarcillos pequeños brillantes y unas sandalias de tirantes del mismo color que el body. Aplico un poco más del maquillaje habitual, labios rojos y ojos delineados. Un toque de su perfume favorito regalo del hombre que la miraba y lista. -¿nos vamos?- el mago le asintió estirando su brazo para que lo tomara de forma galante. Ella tomo un bolso tipo sobre donde guardó el relicario de Cygnus, un labial, y su varita. Se aferró al brazo de su pareja y sintió como se desaparecían.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaban en uno de los tantos restaurants de los Greengrass. Cuando visualizó bien los alrededores para ubicarse y se encontró de fondo una torre, sintió derretirse como la romántica que era. ¡Estaban en Paris!. -¿Querías impresionarme?- preguntó con una suave risa apretándose más a él.

-Ese vestido merecía un buen sitio- dijo el sonriendo de lado con coquetería. –Aunque se verá mejor en el suelo de nuestra habitación más tarde…- susurro inclinándose a ella para que lo escuchara. Rio cuando su mujer se sonrojo avergonzada. Tenían años juntos y aun lograba que sintiera vergüenza por comentarios como aquellos. –Vamos- entraron al sitio siendo recibidos enseguida.

-Mi Lord, un placer tenerlos en nuestro establecimiento- El mismísimo señor Greengrass los recibía encantado.

-¿Tienes todo listo Dimitri?- preguntó con su típica frialdad y pose de superioridad.

-Si mi Lord, mi Lady, si me permiten guiarlos- reverenció para caminar con ellos hasta una zona apartada donde ya estaba lista una mesa para dos con velas y vino. Le retiró la silla a la bruja y luego de decirles que las entradas serian acercadas en unos minutos, se retiró.

-Vaya, que servicial- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Tiene qué- contestó el hombre sirviendo su copa con vino y la de su mujer con jugo –Ten-

La mujer tomo la copa y la alzó –Propongo un brindis por el extraño comportamiento del hombre enfrente de mí, que se repita- chocó su copa con la de él y bebió un poco siendo imitada.

Él alzó una ceja por el comentario –Hacemos esto diario en la mansión-

-Con miles de personas en la mesa hablando de torturas, muerte y mutilación- dijo ella bufando por la comparación.

-Puedo hablar de eso si lo prefieres- dijo burlón bebiendo mas vino. Un mesero se acerco casi temblando del nerviosismo a dejar las entradas o el plato suave.

La mujer negó mientras probaba unas masitas con aceitunas –Oh no querido, gracias pero prefiero salirme esta noche del ambiente rutinario-

-Bien- brindó a su salud y terminó su copa sirviéndose más –Mañana verás a Quiz, quiero asegurarme de que has estado cuidándote- pidió o más bien ordenó a la castaña.

Ella enseguida frunció el ceño tragando el aperitivo –Por supuesto que lo he hecho, es mi hijo del que estoy cuidando- odiaba cuando Tom soltaba aquellos comentarios como si a ella no le importara lo delicado de su estado.

-Pasaste por una situación de estrés hoy. Creo que es acertado monitorear eso-

Hermione resopló obstinada –Bien papá. Mañana iré a revisión- los platos fuertes llegaron y ella empezó a creer que aquella cena seria rápida. Tampoco es que se sintiera desilusionada, quería pasar este tiempo con el pero la tenia inquieta que su hijo estuviera solo.

El hombre comenzó a comer pero sintió la mirada insistente de su mujer -¿Qué?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Hoy fue bastante fuerte ¿sabes? De no haber estado allí Zabini y Nott, no sé qué hubiera pasado- dramatizó un poco haciéndose la damisela en apuros. Rogó porque le creyera.

-Nada de esto hubiese pasado de no haberte ido de la mansión principalmente-

Hermione mordió su labio, no era por allí que quería el rumbo de la velada. –Una vez más les debo mi vida y la de mi hijo- mencionó removiendo su comida un poco.

-No les debes nada, es su trabajo. Hubiesen pagado con las suyas si les pasaba algo- terminaron la cena en silencio, solo los platos y utensilios se escuchaban. Al llegar el postre la castaña habló de nuevo.

-Les he prometido una recompensa por sus actos de hoy- soltó lo más tranquila que podía aparentar esperando una reacción.

El mago limpio las comisuras de su boca con la servilleta y tomo un sorbo de agua, todo sin dejar de observarla -¿Y qué les has prometido querida?-

Ella movió sus hombros hacia arriba indicando indiferencia –No he dicho algo concreto, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso. No con dinero por supuesto, sus familias ya tienen suficientes galeones como para vivir toda una vida sin mover un solo dedo- ¿cómo diablos le planteaba aquello sin parecer obvia?.

Tom Riddle pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que soltó –Se me ocurren muchas cosas pero tú insistes en tenerlos de niñeras-

¡BINGO! Exclamó emocionada la bruja por dentro –Son muy buenos en lo que hacen cariño-

-Me son de mas utilidad como soldados- y no era mentira, cuando Hermione los había pedido para cuidar de Cygnus, el se había irritado bastante pues el joven Nott era su mano izquierda y Draco era el sustituto de Snape en el campo, mientras que Zabini era un excelente rastreador.

Hermione estaba bailando por dentro mientras miles de cohetes de victoria sonaban de fondo –Bueno, tal vez allí esté su premio ¿No crees?-

El hombre la observó alzando una ceja -¿Me los estas devolviendo? Pensé que les tenías cierto aprecio y ¿ahora los arrojas de nuevo a las calles donde no vienen más que enfrentamientos?- no pude evitar sonreír divertido por aquella ironía. Casi juraría que eso sería lo último que ella quisiera.

La mujer maldijo en su interior. Se iba a dar cuenta si no hacia algo rápido. Una idea cruzó su cabeza y puso la mejor mirada triste que los nervios la dejaban –Los he escuchado hablando hoy…- susurró con voz melancólica mientras jugaba con su helado –Creo que… los he estado arrastrando a una miseria por mi terquedad- Por Morgana, que funcionara.

El mago oscuro se relajó. ¿Así que de eso se trataba? Su mujer era tan fastidiosamente noble que quería que todos estuvieran cómodos con lo que hacían. Era obvio que no quería ganarse el odio de los únicos cercanos a ella que tenía en la mansión y sus tres mortigafos habían pronunciado ante él su descontento al ser obligados a cuidar de su hijo. La bruja los había condenado a esa mansión y ahora quería soltarlos como agradecimiento. –Si es lo que quieres- finalizó prestándole atención de nuevo a su comida. Mejor para él tenerlos de vuelta en sus filas –Dolohov y Macnair pasaran a ser la guarda de Cygnus-

¡No! Quiso gritarle la bruja con todas sus fuerzas pero solo se calló mientras terminaba su helado. Maldición, aquello no estaba en el plan. No quería a esos dos asesinos cerca de su hijo o de ella pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-¿Has terminado ya?- preguntó educado levantándose de la mesa.

-Sí, ya no quiero mas- Tom se le acercaba arrimando su silla para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bien, nos vamos- le tendió su brazo de nuevo y camino con ella a la salida viendo como las demás personas allí se le inclinaban con respeto a ambos.

-Mi Lord, mi Lady, espero hayan tenido una agradable velada. Vuelvan cuando lo deseen- dijo Dimitris retorciendo sus manos ansioso de que le dieran un comentario positivo.

-Muchas gracias señor Greengrass, todo ha estado excelente- agradeció la mujer sonriéndole un poco.

Tom ni le dedicó una mirada al salir por completo. –Sujétate bien- le indicó mientras la hacía pasar sus manos por su pecho en un abrazo y él agarraba su cintura con fuerza.

-¿Tom..?- preguntó confundida antes de sentir que despegaban del suelo volviéndose algo borroso de color negro. Estaban volando en la forma etérea de los mortifagos. Soltó un chillido asustada aferrándose más a su pecho, odiaba volar. -¡Acabas de arruinar la noche!- gritó disgustada muerta del miedo.

El mago tenebroso rió sincero y la sintió destensarse en su agarre –Relájate- descendió un poco hasta casi tocar el agua que estaba por debajo de ellos –Abre los ojos- le pidió con voz suave.

La mujer obedeció aun con miedo pero se quedó sin aliento al ver el paisaje. Estaban volando encima de un lago que era tan negro como la noche, sirviendo así de reflector de las luces cercanas y la grande y redonda luna llena que parecía brillar con intensidad solo para ellos –Tom…- susurro maravillada.

-El mundo es tuyo mi reina- aquella frase se la había dicho el día que le prometió riquezas, poder y gloria si aceptaba ser suya para la eternidad.

Hermione buscó sus labios con desesperación y se unieron en un beso que transmitía todo ese amor que sentían por el otro. Se permitió suspirar y perderse en cada una de las sensaciones que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. "Todo va a estar bien" se repitió en su cabeza varias veces hasta que lo terminara creyendo "él está conmigo y todo estará bien".

.

.

.

Luego de cenar junto con Cygnus, los tres jóvenes guardaespaldas habían subido a la habitación del niño junto con él para asegurarse de que descansara tranquilo. Cosa que no les tomó mucho pues el joven Lord caía rendido en cuestión de segundos. También ayudaba el cumulo de emociones fuerte que tuvo en el día.

Se esparcieron por la habitación buscando que hacer hasta que encontraron unas cartas muggles que escondía Hermione allí. Transfiguraron una mesa con sillas y se sentaron a jugar en silencio.

-Jodido día- murmuro el italiano repartiendo las cartas.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron de acuerdo tomando sus cartas listos para empezar.

-¿Creen que logre convencerlo para sacarnos de aquí?- preguntó de nuevo el moreno.

Draco Malfoy lo miro –No lo sé..-

-No quiero dejar al peque- Blaise se veía bastante cansado y afectado por la discusión de más temprano.

-Ninguno quiere eso- intervino Theodore lanzando la primera carta.

-Fuiste muy duro Draco- regaño su amigo moreno al rubio.

-Fui muy suave para lo que debí decir Blaise. Y no me jodas con eso que sabes muy bien que los tres estábamos pensando cada palabra que salió de mi boca- chasqueo la lengua fastidiado al no tener en su mano alguna carta de valor –Paso esta- le cedió a Blaise el turno.

-Pensé que éramos un equipo…-

Theo resopló molesto -¿Quieres callarte maldición? Estas a un segundo de parecerme patético-

El moreno iba a replicar ofendido cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse. Enseguida dirigieron la mirada allí, solo ellos tenían permiso de estar dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos?- la puerta se abrió y cerró pero nadie entro por allí. Blaise Zabini levantó la varita adelantándose para verificar mientras Theo y Draco se acercaban a la cama de Cygnus alertas.

Cuando Zabini se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta algo lo tumbó al suelo y comenzó a forcejear solo ante la mirada confundida de los otros dos en la habitación.

-¡Algo está encima de mí!- chilló histérico moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-¡No hay nada Blaise!- gritó Draco tensándose.

Theo se acercó a ayudarlo ordenándole a Draco poner un escudo en Cygnus y él mismo. No querían despertarlo y asustarlo. Justo cuando iba a levantar a Blaise, algo se lo impidió tumbándolo también -¿Qué mier…-

-¿Theodore Nott?- preguntó la voz ansiosa de una mujer. -¿Eres Theodore Nott?- volvió a preguntar más fuerte.

-Muéstrate- ordenó el mago de ojos verdes y cabellos negros. Su boca se abrió de la impresión al ver una capa ser deslizada revelando a una mujer rubia con gesto aliviado.

-¿Lunática?- preguntó un Zabini demasiado sorprendido. -¡Quítate de encima loca!- dijo mas histérico tumbándola al suelo para levantarse. Levantó su varita apuntándola. Draco ya hacia lo mismo al instante de ver el cabello asomarse.

Para sorpresa de los tres magos que la apuntaban, ella bajo su varita guardándola en su túnica y alzó las manos en gesto de paz. –No voy a atacarlos- dijo sincera pero viendo solo a Theodore.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le preguntó el mago devolviéndole la mirada. ¿Cómo diablos hacían esos imbéciles para burlar la seguridad de esas casas?.

-¿Por qué no le ofreces té Theo? ¡Desármala y átala!- le apuró Zabini a su lado comenzando a perder la calma. Lunatica Lovegood estaba allí, en el jodido cuarto de Cygnus y lo peor de todo, sin señas de haber alertado a los guardias.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada –No vengo a atacarlos- repitió de nuevo pero ahora viendo a todos. –Vengo a ver a Hermione- buscó con la mirada en el cuarto, allí estaba el niño, el mapa no se había equivocado pero no estaba la castaña.

Cuando Draco visualizó que la rubia veía con insistencia a Cygnus, se posicionó enfrente de él tapándole la vista con gesto amenazador. –Acabas de firmar tu sentencia Lunática-

-¿Para qué?- dijo Theo ignorando a sus amigos. No iba a atacar a una bruja desarmada.

-Necesito advertirle, por favor… sé que la cuidaste, se que te importa…- le dijo bajo solo para ser escuchada por él. No sabía si Zabini y Malfoy también estaban del lado de la castaña, no podía arriesgarse a delatar a Nott de ser así. –Déjame verla-

El mago se tensó. ¿Cómo diablos sabia aquello? Maldito Longbottom, lo había puesto de maricón. –No está Lunática y te aconsejó que te vayas así mismo como entraste- bajó su varita un poco. No la veía como amenaza –Haremos como que esto no pasó y te dejaremos ir-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron alarmados los otros dos hombres.

-¿Los golpes que te dio el puto Mclaggen te afectaron la cabeza Theo?- Draco Malfoy continuaba con su varita en alto tapando la visión de Cygnus –Y una mierda, la loca no se mueve de aquí hasta que la ates y llamemos a Greyback- miro al moreno –Ve Blaise- ordenó a su amigo quien enseguida asintió dispuesto a salir pero Theo con su varita lo impidió.

-¿Theo?- dijo confundido el Zabini al ver que su amigo levantaba la varita contra él.

-Tranquilo Blaise, vamos a calmarnos y usemos la lógica- volvió su mirada a la rubia -¿Por qué la señorita se atrevería a venir hasta aquí, sola, donde sabe que están todos los motifagos mas que encantados de recibirla, arriesgando su vida, si no es porque necesita decir algo importante?- el tinte de amenaza estaba impregnado en su voz, así como la oculta advertencia.

La rubia tomó aquello como que debía hablar y rápido –Vienen por el niño- confesó dirigiendo su mirada a Malfoy ya que su cuerpo tapaba al pequeño.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó tenso Zabini.

La mujer negó –No ahora pero no tardaran muchos días-

-Eso es ridículo, ya saben que es hijo de Granger- dijo Draco sin bajar la varita todavía contra ella.

La rubia sollozo soltando unas lagrimas –No les importa…- como le dolía admitir aquello delante de esa gente, precisamente esa gente –Eso no los detendrá-

-Que vengan- dijo Theodore con voz oscura sentándose en un sillón.

-No le harán nada- continuó Blaise bajando la varita. Si Theo que era el más desconfiado de ellos, aunque creyeran erróneamente que era Draco, bajaba la guardia con la mujer, entonces no presentía un peligro en ella.

-¿Cómo entraste?- repitió el rubio fastidiado de ser ignorado. Aquello se estaba volviendo personal. Los escudos que su padre y él ponían, no eran fácilmente traspasados.

Luna suspiró enseñando lo que traía en sus manos –Esto pertenecía a Harry y antes de él, a su padre…- mostró los dos objetos para que pudieran apreciarlos los tres –La capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador-

Los tres la miraron maravillados y curiosos pero fue Theo el primero en hablar –Una de las tres reliquias- no podía creerlo, quería tocarla, usarla, admirarla de cerca.

-Pensé que eran cuentos para dormir- dijo Blaise sorprendido.

Luna negó suavemente con la cabeza sentándose en el suelo para la incredulidad de los hombres –Las tres existen pero solo poseemos la capa por Harry- miro al rubio que podía pasar como su familiar directo por el parecido –Tú tuviste una en tus manos sin saberlo Malfoy-

El platinado alzó una ceja curioso y deshizo el campo para escucharla mejor -¿Cuál?- no recordaba poseer nada parecido.

-La varita- dijo tranquila como si no hubiese dicho que el mago poseyó la varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos en sus manos.

-Carajo- El moreno miraba a su amigo incrédulo.

Draco cerró sus ojos un momento al recordar que si había poseído una varita que lo hacía vibrar de un modo extraño pero siempre se le resistió. Era una jodida reliquia de la muerte. –Con que era esa-

Lovegood asintió. -¿Puedo… puedo conocerlo?- pidió dubitativa mientras veía hacia la cama.

-No- respondieron los tres hombres a la vez haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-Oh vamos, no le haré nada. Creo que quedó claro cuando arriesgue mi vida para advertirles que venían por el- se levantó abriendo un poco mas sus ojos en un intento de parecer inofensiva.

-Está dormido- contestó seco el rubio desechando la idea.

-Por fav…- se calló al instante de escuchar una risa divertida que conocía muy bien. Se apresuró a ponerse la capa y arrinconarse en una esquina de la gran habitación detrás de las cortinas solo por si acaso.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando todos trataban de aparentar normalidad sentándose apresurados en la mesa de juegos.

-Buenas noches- la suave voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar por la habitación. Venía acompañada -¿Ya se ha dormido?- preguntó adentrándose sin reparar en los intentos de que no lo hiciera de los hombres. Lunática estaba ahí y Hermione venia acompañada del mismísimo señor oscuro.

-Si mi Lady, cenó y enseguida se durmió. El joven amo estaba muy cansado- Zabini trataba por todos los medios de que la gota de sudor que estaba creciendo en su frente no se notara.

Lord Voldemort seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando todo en silencio para el aumento del pánico en los hombres. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde simulaban jugar cartas sus sirvientes. -¿Juegos muggles?- el asco en su voz era demasiado obvio para todos. Hermione se contuvo de rodar los ojos y recordarle que ella era hija de muggles.

-Estábamos aburridos mi Lord, no hay mucho que hacer luego de que el joven Cygnus se duerma- Draco y Blaise realmente agradecían que Theo tuviera aquel aterrador tono de voz neutro y carente de emociones.

El Lord recordó algo con eso. –Mi mujer piensa que deben ser premiados por su buen desempeño hoy- los hombres enseguida lo miraron atentos -¿Ustedes que piensan respecto a eso?-

-Ya le hemos comentado a la señora Hermione que no es necesario. Cuidar del joven amo es nuestro trabajo-

-Nott tiene razón, no pedimos nada mi señor- siguió Zabini. Draco no opinaba pues el no había participado en aquello de mas temprano.

-Sin embargo, yo he estado de acuerdo y como estoy particularmente de buen humor en estos momentos… Mañana serán reasignados a campo, los quiero en las filas de nuevo. Serán cazadores otra vez- sentenció el Lord dándose la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. No era una pregunta, lo que él decía se hacía y punto.

-Será un honor volver a usar el uniforme mi Lord- respondió Theo antes de que mago saliera cerrando la puerta. Escuchó a Draco y Blaise soltar un quejido de molestia por aquella orden.

-Felicitaciones- dijo con rencor el rubio parándose de la silla y encarando a la castaña que bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

-Basta Draco, tenemos cosas más importantes que atender ahora- Nott siempre era la voz de la razón.

-Tienes visitas- Blaise se acercaba a las cortinas seguido de la mirada confundida de la bruja sentada en la cama del niño –Sal Lunática, mientras más rápido termines con esto, mas rápido nos evitamos la horca los cuatro-

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquel apodo. Se levantó apresurada casi cayéndose en el proceso. La cortina se rodó y una capa cayó al piso revelando a una mujer rubia llorosa –Merlín, Luna- no fue consciente de que estaba corriendo a ella hasta que la tuvo en un abrazo.

-Era cierto, oh por la memoria de Rawena, eres tú, realmente eres tú- chillo bajito la rubia llorando y aferrándose a ella como una niña pequeña que pierde a su madre unos minutos. –Perdóname, perdóname por favor Hermione, nos dimos por vencidos, perdimos la esperanza al no encontrarte los primeros meses, lo siento tanto…-

-Shh, no es tu culpa, lo sé, está bien Luna, está bien…- seguía abrazándola fuertemente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. –Se que hicieron lo que pudieron, sé que me buscaron, lo sé- y no era mentira, dos veces, dos veces estuvieron tan cerca de dar con ella pero lograban sacarla del sitio antes de que ellos llegaran a donde la tenían. Una de esas veces incluso tuvo a Dean a escasos metros, solo debía gritar, moverse, chillar, algo… pero estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida, tan mareada. Verlo alejarse de ella sin poder detenerlo fue una de las cosas más horribles que vivió en aquel entonces. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó separándose de ella y tomándola de las manos. –Estás loca, si te ven…-

-Tenía que advertirte- la cortó la bruja. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que amaneciera y se dieran cuenta que ella no estaba en el refugio –Te vieron y no piensan hacerte daño a ti pero están convencidos que teniendo a tu hijo lograron tener poder sobre el que no debe ser nombrado- se apresuró mirando a los hombres ahora –Deben cuidarlos, estar atentos, no salgan de aquí. Prometo que intentaré avisarles de cualquier ataque con tiempo-

-Era la idea Lunática pero a Granger le parece mejor estar sola y desamparada enviándonos bien lejos- comentó sarcástico el rubio.

-Luna…- llamó la castaña -¿Le piensan hacer daño a mi hijo?- preguntó dolida la mujer.

Luna la miro apenada –La guerra nos ha hecho tanto daño Mione… no son malas personas, solo… solo están segados por la rabia-

-¿Quiénes mas están con ustedes?- aquello le había estado reventando la cabeza todo el día.

-Seamus, el profesor Horace, Andrómeda con Teddy, Ernie, el hermano del director Dumbledore… somos bastantes, somos una familia que se cuida las espaldas desde hace años pero están muy dolidos- reveló la mujer –Debo irme, Neville se dará cuenta de que no estoy allá y sospechara. Me llevé esto sin su permiso- le enseño la capa y el mapa.

Hermione sonrió nostálgica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver aquellos objetos que los ayudaron tantas veces, en tantas travesuras. -¿Con esto entraste?- paseó su mano por la tela de la capa acariciándola suavemente y luego al mapa. Podría jurar que el olor de Harry seguía en ellos.

-Modificamos el mapa con ayuda de la señora Tonks, el señor Dumbledore y el profesor Horace. Ahora tenemos algo más completo, no solo enseña Hogwarts, ahora nos muestra a cada una de las personas que estén en un radio de kilómetros a la redonda- comentó orgullosa.

-¡Así burlan la seguridad!- Malfoy ya podía morir en paz.

-Estaremos en contacto ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate- la abrazó una vez más y se puso la capa desapareciendo al instante –Voy detrás de ti- le indicó a la castaña para que saliera y así aprovechar para ella salir también.

-Ten cuidado…- pidió la bruja – Y Luna…- llamó abriendo la puerta –Merlín, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte- sonrió llorosa para ver el pasillo y salir. Se quedó parada unos minutos afuera de su habitación limpiándose las lágrimas y asegurándose de que no hubiera algún alboroto que indicara que la habían encontrado en el camino de salir. Cuando consideró un tiempo prudente, entró a su cuarto con dos sentimientos distintos. Alegría de ver a una amiga que creía perdida y miedo de lo que vendría después de esto. Se quitó sus sandalias altas dejándolas sin mucho cuidado por allí tiradas y sin quitarse lo demás se metió a la cama con el hombre que leía un libro.

-Te has tardado mucho pequeña- cerró el libro y lo dejó en su regazo para atraer a la mujer a su cuerpo. –Eso merece un castigo teniendo en cuenta que prometiste serian segundos- había llegado con una jodida erección que lo estaba matando de agonía pero Hermione había insistido neciamente en darle las buenas noches a su hijo antes de irse a la habitación.

-No vayas a romper el vestido Tom- advirtió acercando sus labios al cuello del hombre.

-¿Quién habló de quitártelo?- pregunto travieso soplando su cuello haciéndola reír por las cosquillas –Lo haremos con el puesto- finalizó subiéndola encima de el.

Hermione lo miro delineando con sus dedos aquel rostro tan perfecto –Te amo…- susurro bajito para él. –Te amo tanto- repitió tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara a los ojos –Yo, te, amo- lentamente murmuro cada palabra, quería que se les quedaran grabadas a fuego.

El hombre le dedicó una de esas miradas de profundo amor besando una de sus manos y luego la puso bajó el –No te merezco- se sinceró por primera vez diciéndole aquello –Solo voy a lograr apagar tu luz, oscurecer tu alma… no soy el puto héroe, estoy roto, quebrado por dentro. Todo lo que toco se contamina y no puedo dejar de tocarte Hermione Granger- su nariz estaba perdida en su cuello y sus manos en sus cabellos.

-Hazlo- gimió ella bajito al sentir sus besos en la piel de su garganta –Haz lo que sea pero hazlo conmigo- y se dejó amar con intensidad, disfrutando cada segundo, cada toque, cada respiración que tomaba junto a él. Porque la vida no era justa y ella comenzaba a verse dividida en dos bandos.

.

.

.

" _¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que te cuesta respirar cuando no estás con él? Tiemblas de solo verlo, tienes escalofríos cuando se acerca y ese jodido nudo en el estomago… diablos, tienes que tragar saliva para poder hablar y aun así, tartamudeas por la escasa distancia y quedas como una tonta sin proponértelo… pero él sonríe, él sonríe porque sabe exactamente que es el responsable de cada una de esas reacciones, porque sabe que tiene ese poder y ese poder, es algo que no va a dejar ir"_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

" _¿Lo dijiste? Te quiero, no quiero vivir una vida sin ti… Tú cambiaste mi vida… ¿Lo dijiste? Gracias, perdón, te perdono, hola, adiós… ¿Lo dijiste?... Mira a tu alrededor, tal vez todo se haya ido mañana"_

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró sus ojos con dolor, ¿Por qué entre todas las personas, tenía que ser él?. Se giro para enfrentarlo.

-Salí a tomar aire… fue demasiado para mí que hablaran de herir al hijo de una de nuestras amigas como si hablaran del clima- trató de esconder las cosas en su manos pero ya habían sido vistas.

-¿Saliste a tomar aire con la capa y el mapa?- preguntó sin poder evitar la pizca de sarcasmo en su voz –Preguntaré de nuevo Luna… ¿Dónde estabas?-

La mujer rehuyó su mirada, jamás podría mentirle a su novio viéndolo a los ojos –Salí a tomar aire- insistió tercamente guardando las cosas que tomó prestadas.

-Merlín Luna…. ¿Qué hiciste?- Neville Longbottom tenía su cabeza entre sus manos con la mirada baja.

La mujer se volteó rudamente -¡No hice nada malo!- reclamó dolida.

El hombre se levantó de la cama visiblemente alterado pero no se atrevió a elevar la voz -¡La buscaste!- acusó furioso sin necesidad de preguntar. –A nuestras espaldas…- caminaba por la habitación como animal enjaulado. Se detuvo y la miró –A mis espaldas- murmuro dolido.

-Neville… por favor recapacita…- intentó acercarse a él pero enseguida su mano fue apartada con rechazo –No vayas a hacer esto- pidió tratando una vez más de hacerlo recapacitar. –H-He… he visto al niño…- confesó bajo. Enseguida el hombre le prestó atención de nuevo. –Es muy pequeño aun y ella… ella va a darle un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir, en la frente y…-

-¡¿Te metiste en la casa de Voldemort?!- no pudo evitarlo, el grito salió solo sin ser consciente realmente de lo que aquello traería.

Luna retrocedió asustada viendo hacia la puerta. Sabía que habían oído, era imposible que no escucharan a Neville cuando en el pasillo dormían unas 10 personas como podían acomodarse. Ellos tenían esa habitación porque Neville de cierta manera era como un líder, quien guiaba los ataques. El espacio para ellos había sido la manera de demostrar que lo respetaban y le daban una posición de mando por encima de los demás

Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que la derrumbaran para interrogar a Luna por aquel arrebato sin permiso o consulta. Podía mentir, podía intentar decir que ella había ido sola para intentar sacar al niño y que más nadie saliera herido en enfrentamientos pero sabía que no le creerían, su novia ya había fijado una postura ante eso más temprano delante de todos. Si se quedaban, la iban a tachar de traidora pero si se iba, si la ayudaba a escaparse, la iban a perseguir como tal. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en una alternativa, la puerta cedió dejando pasar a dos magos mayores.

-Señorita Lovegood, si es tan amable de acompañarnos…- los dos tenían las varitas en mano y afuera de la habitación se podía apreciar a varias personas susurrando y mirándola con desprecio o incredulidad en el caso de Seamus Finnigan.

-Esperen, Luna no haría nada para dañarnos, han entendido mal, ella…- trató Neville interponiéndose entre los magos y su novia.

-Deja que ella entonces nos lo diga muchacho- El hermano de quien una vez fuera su director, apareció detrás de los magos con una mirada desafiante que invitaba a impedir que se la llevaran.

-Está bien Neville, está bien…. No he hecho nada malo- repitió de nuevo para ellos o ella misma, no lo sabía. Se le acercaron para escoltarla fuera de la habitación, la iban a interrogar hasta sacarle como pudo entrar y salir, cuantos guardias había visto, todo tipo de información que los ayudara ahora a ellos a entrar. Mordió su labio, no diría nada, no los ayudaría a entrar.

.

.

.

-Buenos días- Hermione entraba al cuarto de su hijo apenas el sol saliendo. Enseguida Draco, Blaise y Theo la miraron. Ellos no solían dormir mucho y ella no preguntaba el porqué pero lo intuía. –Les debo una disculpa- tenía que aprovechar que Tom había salido con Severus hace unos instantes por la recluta de mas mortifagos. Otra guerra se avecinaba y ella desgraciadamente también presenciaría esta.

-Ahórratela- soltó el rubio levantándose para salir de la habitación.

-Draco…- Blaise Zabini no tenía que decir más nada para que su amigo entendiera que era suficiente con lo de ayer.

-No debes disculparte por algo que no sientes. No cambiaras de opinión- Theo jugaba con fuego en su mano, lo prendía y lo apagaba. Era algo que lo calmaba, ver las llamas consumirse lo ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. Hoy empezaban a patrullar de nuevo, una vez más portarían la máscara.

-Es cierto, no voy a dejar que les pase nada a ellos, los voy a proteger…- El rubio bufo y Blaise apartó su mirada dolido –Pero tampoco dejaré que nada les suceda a ustedes- los tres la miraron –Son mi familia y la de mi hijo, los amo con cada parte de mi ser de la misma manera que amé a Harry y a Ron…- las lagrimas fueron inevitables como cada vez que mencionaba a los chicos dorados –cuando me los arrebataron, cuando los apartaron de mi tan cruelmente negándome el derecho de acompañarlos, de irme con ellos, creí, juré y pensé que mas nunca en la vida tendría la bendición de conocer a almas iguales de maravillosas por las que daría la vida pero llegaste tu Theo…- su mirada se posó en el azabache –Tú me devolviste la esperanza con la vida, con el mundo y con las personas, tú me hiciste creer que algo bueno vendría con lo malo y luego apareció el eterno hurón oxigenado de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy- ahora veía al rubio –mi némesis, mi dolor de cabeza por años, mi enemigo jurado en el colegio, tú me restaste a levantarme, a volver a tener un fuego abrazador en mis venas, a luchar por volver a ser yo y lo lograste, lo lograste el día que me devolviste mi varita luego de quitársela a Greyback para mi, te ganaste mi cariño, mi perdón, mi aceptación y mi admiración y cuando llegó Blaise…- se acercaba al moreno con paso vacilante –Tu lograste sacarme la primera risa en año y medio, una sincera, una feliz... y mi corazón se llenó de nuevo, no reemplazando gente si no haciéndoles compañía –tomó la mano de Blaise y luego la de Draco mientras se acercaba a Theo con los dos –ustedes son mi familia y la familia jamás se abandona- finalizó echándose a llorar en silencio sin querer despertar a su hijo.

-Deja de llorar por Salazar, me incomoda- murmuro el rubio devolviéndole el apretón de manos –Ya Granger, te perdono la irritable costumbre de querer ser heroína de todos-

Blaise la abrazó soltando un suspiro –Diablos, empezaba a creer que íbamos a tener que disculparnos nosotros- escuchó a la bruja reír y el también rio más relajado –Aun tengo la chispa ¿eh?-

-Jamás las has perdido Blaise- aseguró ella ahora viendo a Theo.

El mago la miro unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada al pequeño en la cama ajeno a todo. –Se nos hará tarde, debemos alistarnos para salir a Alemania en media hora- agarró su saco y sus cosas y caminó a la puerta ignorando la mirada triste de la castaña. No podía, no podía simplemente reírse y abrazarla como si no le hubiese dolido.

-Theo…- llamó la bruja intentando detenerlo.

-Luego- la cortó saliendo de la habitación.

-Déjalo Mimi, el vendrá a ti cuando esté listo- la consoló el moreno. –Bueno, debemos irnos, primer día de trabajo, un crucius por cada minuto tarde- trató de bromear pero la bruja les miró apenada porque aquello no era en broma.

-Van a estar bien, se los prometo- les aseguró la mujer viéndolos acomodarse un poco. Ella se iba asegurar de que nadie les tocara un solo cabello a esos tres.

-¿Quién cuidara ahora a Cygnus?- quiso saber Draco antes de irse.

Hermione apretó los puños cambiando su cara a una de malestar –Dolohov y Macnair…-

Draco y Theo se miraron compartiendo aquel desagrado ante la información. –Mantén distancia- advirtió Blaise besando su mejilla para irse.

-Nos vemos en la noche- se despidió Draco dejándola solo con el pequeño.

Hermione se encontró sola deseando que Theo realmente la disculpara pronto. Caminó a la cama con una pequeña sonrisa –A levantarse bebé- besó la frente de su hijo haciéndolo abrir los ojos –Tienes lección con Lucius hoy-

.

.

.

-¿Qué has averiguado Severus?- en un pueblo cerca de unas montañas, el mago oscuro se encontraba acompañado de su siempre guarda hombre lobo, Greyback, algunos carroñeros y su leal mano derecha, Severus Snape.

-El ataque al ministerio vino desde adentro mi Lord, comenzó en el piso de aplicación de la ley mágica- reveló el sirviente mientras se acercaban a una plaza donde estarían los hijos de las familias mestizas que ofrecían su lealtad a ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo, que esas ratas no solo irrumpieron en la casa de Lucius como si no fuera una de las mas resguardadas, si no que se adentraron en el ministerio de magia, donde si mal no recuerdo, hay mortifagos vigilando?- su tono de voz era tranquilo pero todos sabían que una mala respuesta o la falta de una y allí Snape sufriría bajo su varita.

-Parece que encuentran la manera de entrar sin ser detectados mi Lord-

-Y… Qué estamos esperando para averiguar esa manera Severus?- Nagini siseaba arrastrándose por las piernas de su amo. El Lord solo la llevaba a los sitios donde quería imponer su poder, de resto la mantenía a salvo, alejada.

-Tengo a varios de mis mejores rastreros en eso mi señor- Intervino Greyback bajando la cabeza.

-Quiero resultados pronto- advirtió deteniéndose en lo alto de la colina. Allí podía ver ya a sus nuevas y jóvenes filas. –Quiero al joven Theodore en eso ahora mismo Severus-

-Nott tenía la misión de ir a Alemania a resguardar el objeto mi Lord- Theodore tenía un nuevo escuadrón del cual era líder, tenía bajo su mando a Draco y Blaise también. Hoy irían en su primera misión en años a un pueblo cerca de la capital Alemana a cuidar del horrocrux oculto en aquellas tierras.

-Confió en que las señoritas Greengrass tendrán más habilidades que sentarse en mi mesa a comer mí comida diariamente-Necesitaba al muchacho de Argustus averiguándole aquello, el maldito hombre le resultaba irritante últimamente pero era bueno en lo que hacía.

-Por supuesto mi Lord, serán informadas ahora mismo- mejor para él que sus pupilos se mantuvieran cerca, así podría estar atento a cualquier cosa.

-Ahora, bajemos a darles la bienvenido a los nuevos aliados- Puso su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia y camino con porte aristocrático a un lado de su fiel amiga.

.

.

.

-Por favor Luna, solo debes decir los puntos débiles de seguridad y la ubicación exacta- La viuda de Tonks no sabía ya cuantas veces había pedido aquello en las horas que llevaba allí encerrada con la pequeña rubia.

-No puedo…- Luna apretaba el dobladillo de su blusa con fuerza, incapaz de mirar a aquella mujer que era como una madre para todos allí.

La hermana de Bellatrix suspiro cansada mirando hacia atrás, Horace Slughorn le devolvía la mirada preocupado.

-Querida, esto que estás haciendo será tomado como traición. Recapacita, ya te han dicho que nadie tocará a la señorita Granger y yo te estoy prometiendo que haré todo lo posible por mantener al niño a salvo- prometió el ex profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Con todo el respeto que le tengo y se merece profesor, su palabra no servirá de mucho cuando tengan al hijo de Hermione en sus manos- no era tonta, muchos allí querían hacerle daño al pequeño que a sus ojos era inocente de todo aquello. Creían que con herirlo, le devolverían una porción de dolor al señor oscuro.

-Luna…- trató de intentar Andrómeda una vez más pero fue silenciada por un mago de cabellos grises que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Suficiente, no dirá nada- era evidente el fastidio en su voz. Cinco horas tratando de sacarle algo y solo recibían lagrimeos y "no" como respuesta. –Andrómeda, ve por Macmillan- pidió frotando su rostro con cansancio.

Luna levantó la cabeza alarmada, "no" pensó desesperada. Si lo traían a él, no iba a poder resistirse, iban a saberlo todo. Tomó de la mano a la mujer que se estaba levantando en un intento de retenerla –Por la memoria de Tonks y el profesor Remus….- pidió con voz ahogada entre lagrimas.

La mujer la miro con pena antes de negar suavemente –Por ellos es que estoy aquí- y salió de la habitación en busca del joven.

-Lamento mucho tener que llegar a esto señorita Lovegood pero no nos deja otra opción- el mago de nombre Willis se paró a un lado de la puerta esperando unos minutos antes de que tocaran de nuevo. –Adelante- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer mayor y a un joven castaño que miraba todo confundido. –La señorita se ha negado, a pesar de nuestros intentos, en decirnos algo de verdadera importancia como lo es la ubicación del mago oscuro, por lo cual, me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que use legeremancia en ella-

El hufflepuff abrió los ojos asombrado -¿S-Señor?- titubeó preguntando. Buscó a la rubia que le miraba suplicante, cualquiera entendería que no quería en absoluto que buscara en su mente –Debo preguntar si Luna está de acuerdo en que…-

-Es una orden Macmillan-cortó seco.

-Entrar en su mente sin permiso es peligroso y yo podría…- el muchacho estaba tratando de negarse, no quería hacer aquello.

-Te mandé a llamar porque eres el mejor en legeremancia, no le harás nada- con su mano lo apuró a hacerlo de una vez. El joven asintió no muy seguro aun.

Ernie Macmillan se sentó frente a una Luna Lovegood más que nerviosa. Le envió una mirada de disculpa cuando un carraspeo lo obligó a comenzar. La mente de la mujer se estaba resistiendo a la intromisión lo más que podía pero como bien había dicho el mago canoso, él era muy bueno en el arte de conocer cada detalle de la mente. Unos segundos más bastaron para encontrarse con la imagen de un Draco Malfoy mucho más adulto y dos Slytherin que recordaba vagamente a su lado en el colegio. Luego apareció el mismísimo señor oscuro, Hermione Granger, un abrazo, un niño durmiendo, la rubia revelándole que irían por él y un adiós muy emotivo con la promesa de volverse a ver. Salió de su cabeza respirando agitado por la fuerza que hacia la bruja en sacarlo. -¿Qué hiciste?...- susurro para ella sin poder creerlo aun.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Willis al ver que volvía en sí.

-Ernie… ¡No lo digas! Los van a lastimar- la rubia fue detenida por su ex profesor que trataba de calmarla.

-Y-Yo… yo…- el hombre no sabía qué hacer o decir. Luna era su amiga, era amiga de todos. No había convivido mucho con Hermione Granger pero Cedric fue su mejor amigo y Potter había intentado salvarle la vida, lo había traído de regreso arriesgando la suya y él estaba en deuda por eso. Granger era la mejor amiga de Potter, la única conexión con el niño que vivió que aun estaba viva y esa deuda debería ser saldada.

-¿Debo entender ese titubeo como que también se niega a compartir la información?-Willis Trapp se estaba cansando ya de aquella insolencia.

El castaño lo miró un segundo antes de mirar a Luna y susurrar un "lo siento". –Necesito pergamino y pluma señor- Si, Potter había tratado de salvarle la vida a Cedric Diggory pero Voldemort había acabado con ella.

.

.

.

-… y ese sería el contrahechizo Cygnus-un rubio de coleta baja se encontraba en una sala que servía de entrenamiento para el joven heredero y a veces, para su madre. Tenía ya dos horas allí con el joven Lord enseñándole hechizos de magia oscura y sus contras como reemplazo temporal de Severus.

-Entiendo abuelo Lucius, no parece tan difícil- decía el hijo de Hermione mientras imitaba el movimiento de varita que segundos antes realizó el rubio.

-Nada con practica es difícil de realizar- compartió el mayor recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por el niño –Descansemos unos minutos, tu madre parece querer que nos tomemos esas bebidas que trajo hace una hora- la vida era tan impredecible que aquella niña compañera de su hijo, a la que tantas veces llamó sangre sucia y menosprecio, ahora era como una hija para él y su esposa.

-Me alegra que se dieran cuenta que estaba aquí- la castaña los recibía con una sonrisa a pesar del cariñoso "regaño".

-Lo siento querida, es necesario abarcar un tomo diario- se disculpó el mayor dándole el motivo de su tardía aparición pues Cygnus trajo consigo los tres tomos que su padre le había dejado y eso sería lo que el rubio tendría que enseñarle esos tres días que Severus estaría ocupado reclutando y formando nuevos mortios.

Hermione torció el gesto –Quisiera leer esos libros yo también, solo para asegurarme de que no sobrepasen los límites para Cygnus-

-Madre…- Cygnus rodó los ojos por la actitud sobreprotectora –Padre lo ha ordenado-

-Y está bien cariño, no lo he impedido, solo quiero saber que hechizos hay allí- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Y yo también tengo autoridad contigo pequeño, que no se te olvide. ¿Narcissa, Lucius?-

El rubio dejó de sonreír por el pequeño intercambio de madre e hijo y se apresuró a responder –En casa, está bastante histérica por la remodelación, agradezco mucho que se me asignara ser el suplente de Severus por estos días- y vaya que lo hacía, la mujer estaba de un humor insoportable desde que vio su sala destruida.

La castaña trató de no reír –Me lo puedo imaginar-

-¿Lo triste que sería la vida sin tenerme Mimi?- Blaise Zabini hacia su gran entrada con una sonrisa galante y más atrás venia un Draco rodando los ojos.

-Por supuesto Blaisy, ¿de qué mas podría hablar si no sería de ti?- A ella le encantaba esa actitud coqueta y galante del moreno, solía divertirle verlo intentar con las chicas que pasaban vagamente por la mansión a veces.

-De nada más interesante- dijo guiñándole un ojo –Lucius, peque- saludó para sentarse y servirse un poco del jugo que estaba sobre la mesa improvisada de la bruja.

-Pensé que tenían una misión que duraría todo el día. Apenas son pasadas las cuatro- dijo el rubio mayor viendo llegar a su hijo y su ahijado.

-Theo fue reasignado y nos enviaron a la mansión- el rubio menor se encogió de hombros al ver la duda en la expresión de la bruja. –Ni idea de donde está-

-Teddy sigue siendo el favorito…- negó con la cabeza el moreno de forma teatral –No es que me queje, carajo, mejor estar aquí bebiendo esta limonada que allá afuera, todos andan jodidamente tensos-

Hermione apartó la mirada al escuchar aquello, se sentía horrible saber que Theo podría estar haciendo algo peligroso por su culpa.

-Hierba mala nunca muere Granger- Draco por supuesto se había dado cuenta de la reacción que tuvieron las palabras de su amigo en la bruja. Subió sus pies a la mesa y sonrió presumido –Mira que lo han intentado y sigo aquí-

La castaña le sonrió negando divertida pero agradeciéndole aquello.

-Padrino, ¿te quedarás a ayudar al abuelo Lucius?- Cygnus de verdad, de verdad, quería que los dos rubios hicieran alguna demostración duelista de magia oscura sin contenerse, es algo que deseaba desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Astoria está de misión y diablos, no pienso aparecerme por la casa mientras madre este arreglando todo- un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar el genio de aquella mujer por los cuadros dañados.

-Dímelo a mí- murmuro Lucius desganado.

-¡Deberíamos ir a los jardines y tener un pequeño duelo tu y yo Dragón! ¿Qué dices compañero?- exclamó Zabini emocionado levantándose de golpe.

El príncipe de Slytherin lo miró un momento -¿No te cansas de comer tierra Zabini?- preguntó burlón haciéndole referencia a que perdería.

-¿No te cansas de creerte invencible dentro de ese pequeño cerebro tuyo Malfoy?- escuchó a la bruja reír –Debería de ser un duelo de tres, el primero en desarmar a dos de nosotros, gana- oh si, Mimi iba a participar también.

-Estoy embarazada Blaisy- canturreó la mujer divertida.

-No te haremos daño- aseguró Draco levantándose entusiasmado por la idea. La verdad, Hermione y Blaise eran excelentes magos, hacia mucho que no se debatía con varitas así.

-No soy yo la que me preocupa, son mis hormonas y mi nulo control de impulsos. Me da miedo hacerles daño- picó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh pequeña bruja, acabas de tocar mi vena competitiva- era oficial, los arrastraría a los jardines, se dijo el moreno italiano.

Lucius suspiro junto con el pequeño a su lado –Parece que terminaremos luego Cygnus-

-Solo si terminan hoy abuelo- su madre era casi tan competitiva como sus tíos, aquello podría durar horas antes de que alguno perdiera.

Los tres pupilos de Severus Snape se miraron con la chispa retadora en los ojos y se encaminaron a los jardines seguidos del rubio mayor que negaba divertido por el comportamiento infantil de aquellos tres y de un pequeño Cygnus resignado a mirar un duelo que duraría toda la tarde y noche.

-Nada de eso, terminen ustedes primero con ese tomo. Nos sentaremos a esperarlos- hizo sentar de nuevo a los recién llegados y enfocó su atención en el moreno –Tú Zabini, me contaras mientras tanto que son esos rumores que he estado escuchando de ti y la queridísima cuñada de nuestro rubio aquí presente-

El italiano tragó grueso. Rayos, malditos chismosos –Solo la acompañé a tomar un trago en la biblioteca Mimi- Hermione les tenia rotundamente prohibido a Theo ya él acercársele a la bruja oxigenada, como le decía.

-¿Sabes Blaise?- comenzó la mujer con voz dulce haciendo que el hombre temiera un arranque de reclamos –Hay hechizos que me enseño el profesor que jamás he practicado por su nivel de complejidad y alcance de daño… Creo que hoy es el día-

-¡Solo fue un trago!-

.

.

.

-Aun con la información que consiguió Ernie, no fue para nada fácil entrar- Seamus Finnigan y Hannah Abbott se encontraban escondidos en la parte posterior de la mansión, justo detrás de los jardines.

-Hay asquerosos mortifagos por todas partes- la rubia claramente los despreciaba. –Haz silencio unos minutos-

Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando el mago volvió a hablar -¿Crees que Cormac ya lo haya dejado?- preguntó el aficionado a la pirotecnia harto de aquel silencio.

-No lo sé Finnigan, no lo podemos ver- ironizó la mujer hastiada de tanta habladuría cuando deberían de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-Aun no puedo creer que Luna hiciera eso- cuando Willis los reunió para ir a aquella misión diciéndoles que ya tenían las coordenadas gracias a la señorita Lovegood, él realmente pensó que era una jodida broma pero vio la mirada apenada de su ex compañero de casa y supo que no era mentira, Luna había ido a buscarla y no presentía que para ayudarlos a ellos.

Luego de que Ernie diera las coordenadas exactas y los puntos bajos en los perímetros de seguridad de la mansión, Seamus, Hannah, Cormac, Neville y Willis, se trasladaron a un punto cercano para llevar a cabo la extracción del pequeño hijo de voldemort. El plan era sencillo pero efectivo. Mclaggen entraría usando la capa, tal cual hizo Luna la noche anterior, llevaría con él un translador, ubicaría a el niño, lo tomaría y se desaparecerían al refugio. Hannah y Seamus vigilarían todo desde donde había menos guardias, los jardines. Neville y Willis tendrían el mapa y le avisarían a Cormac de quien estaba en su camino. No podía fallar.

-Mira, hay movimiento- dijo la mujer alertando a el hombre.

Seamus Finnigan se quedó callado al instante de ver a un grupo de personas aparecer en los jardines y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –Es ella…- diablos, Neville lo había dicho pero verla, verla era muy diferente a imaginarlo.

-Claro que es ella Finnigan, ahora abre bien los ojos, veo a Malfoy padre e hijo, el niño debe ser el hijo de Hermione y el moreno no sé quien es- Estaba impresionada, aquel pequeño era idéntico a el mago tenebroso pero en versión pequeña. Aquello le dio fuerzas para seguir con el plan.

-Blaise Zabini, Slytherin…- si le había impresionado ver a Hermione viva, verla con un pequeño niño eran otros niveles. Se le veía tan feliz. Bajo su mirada dudando ¿estaban ellos en lo correcto?. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando escucharon la voz desganada de Neville.

-Prepárense, aquí vamos- Conocía a su amigo, él también estaba dudando.

.

.

.

-Theo va a lamentar tanto perderse esto- les comentó el moreno al rubio y a la castaña. Luego de que Cygnus y Lucius terminaran con aquel entrenamiento, se encaminaron como niños pequeños en navidad a los terrenos de la mansión. Se podía sentir el aire competitivo entre ellos.

-Mamá no hagas mucho escándalo, podrían decirle a padre y sabes cómo se pondrá- recomendó la mini copia de Tom Riddle acomodándose en el césped.

-Tonterías cariño, no tendré que hacer mucho para dejarlos fuera- le restó importancia la mujer riendo por la mirada escéptica de ambos hombres -¿Qué es eso que tienes allí?- de repente, se percató de que justo detrás de su hijo había una copa de plata. Se acercó para ver mejor pero Draco y Blaise ya tenían arraigada la costumbre de estar en segundos al lado de su hijo al mas mínimo detalle –Esto no estaba aquí cuando pasamos-

-Parece una copa….- Draco había sacado su varita y Blaise ya miraba al objeto con desconfianza. Ya no eran la guarda del pequeño pero seguían atentos a todo. Eso les hacía preguntarse… ¿Dónde rayos estaban Dolohov y Macnair?.

-¿Ahora jugaran con la grama niños?- Lucius se había acomodado ya en la sombra algo alejado, leyendo el segundo tomo que debía explicarle a Cygnus.

-No parece de la casa madre…- Cygnus estaba estirando su mano para tocarla cuando su madre a cuatro pasos delante de él, gritó.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- y entonces todo pasó en cámara lenta. Cygnus casi la rozó cuando Cormac apareció de la nada debajo de la capa de invisibilidad a solo un paso del niño. Lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y al mismo tiempo tomó la copa. La reacción en los hombres fue instantánea, al segundo de que el gryffindor tomara al niño, Draco se lanzó hacia él tomando su pierna, a su vez, Blaise sujetaba al rubio de su saco. Cuando Lucius parpadeó y Dolohov y Macnair llegaban lanzando hechizos, los dos magos y el hijo de Lord Voldemort, habían desaparecido.

-¡CYGNUUUS!- el grito desesperado de Hermione al lanzarse a la grama donde segundos antes había estado su hijo, hizo eco en toda la casa.

Lucius llegó apurado a su lado tratando de levantarla pero ella negó llorando aterrada.

-¡Devuélvanmelo!- volvió a gritar sintiendo que su pecho comenzaba a doler, su cabeza se sentía mareada, iba a vomitar –Devuélvanme a mi niño…- sollozó arrodillada abrazándose a sí misma.

-¡Malditos inservibles!- bramó el rubio mayor furico contra los dos que se suponían cuidaban al niño. No solo se había llevado a quien consideraba su nieto, si no que a su hijo e ahijado también. –Par de imbéciles, disfrutaré su miseria- arremangó su camisa y dejó ver la marca para terror de los otros dos. Al tocarla con su varita el ambiente se cargó de un aire pesado y al instante apareció Severus, seguido de Theodore y el Lord.

-¿Lucius?...- se atrevió a preguntar Severus pero se calló al instante de ver a su señor. Tenía su mirada fija en algo, o alguien en la grama, la persona estaba hecha un ovillo y sollozaba.. ¡Granger!.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó despacio el señor oscuro acercándose a su mujer –He preguntado… ¡¿Qué DIABLOS PASÓ?!- todos se sobresaltaron, excepto Theodore, él estaba ocupado buscando con la mirada a el pequeño hijo de Hermione, tenía que estar allí.

-M-Mi señor… perdónenos, salió de la nada, nos acercamos tan rápido como pudimos pero no… n-no pu.. pudimos- tartamudeaba temblando asustado Macnair.

-¿Hermione?- El Lord había llegado hasta ella levantándola un poco del suelo y tomarla en sus brazos. Al instante la mujer se aferro a él desesperada.

-Devuélvanmelo… devuélvanmelo….- seguía murmurando la mujer ahogada en su propio llanto.

-Se llevaron a Cygnus mi Lord- reveló Lucius nervioso también –Draco y Blaise intentaron detener al sujeto pero solo lograron desaparecer junto con su hijo. Asumo que usaron un translador-

Theodore sintió que el mundo se detuvo unos segundos. No, no, no, ellos no. La maldita resistencia, tenían que ser ellos, se habían atrevido a hacer lo que la Lunática les advirtió la noche anterior, tan pronto, tan rápido. Apretó los puños colérico, se las iban a pagar, si les tocaban un solo cabello, uno solo….

La cara de Lord Voldemort solo prometía una cosa, sangre. Tomó a su mujer cargada delante de la atenta y tensa mirada de todos. Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo.

-S-Sus… ordenes mi señor?- preguntó Macnair aventurado. Dolohov se mantenía callado con la cabeza gacha, no era estúpido.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- y nadie vio venir aquel rayo verde que acabó con la vida de el hombre que había preguntado. -¡Dolohov!- llamó siseante, Nagini enseguida se apareció a sus pies –Te he perdonado la vida asqueroso gusano inútil… tienen 5 minutos para juntar a mis mejores mortifagos aquí o siguen sus vidas - la mujer en sus brazos pareció reaccionar.

-Yo iré con ellos- dijo decidida tratando de que la pusiera en el suelo.

-Te quedaras aquí-ordenó aferrando su agarre –Vas a calmarte y te llevaré arriba-

-¡No puedes…- intentó pelear pataleando para que la bajara, ella era la madre del pequeño.

-Voy a traerlo…- le dijo al momento haciéndola parar –Voy a traer de regreso a nuestro hijo- prometió mirándola.

-Si le hacen algo…- dijo la castaña gimoteando.

-Los asesinaré, a cada uno, a todos, a quien sea… nadie va a tocarlo- volvió a decirle logrando que asintiera dejando de forcejear.

-Draco y Blaise lo mantendrán a salvo mientras damos con ellos mi Lady, ellos lo cuidaran- Theo odiaba no poder acercársele y consolarla, compartir la preocupación juntos pero él haría algo mejor, él buscaría a las malditas ratas que osaron llevarse a su familia.

-¿Qué esperan escorias? Muévanse- ordenó el Lord alejándose con su mujer para que descansara custodiada.

Theodore, Lucius y Severus tocaron sus marcas al mismo tiempo llamando a los mortios bajo su cargo. Cinco segundos pasaron antes de que los jardines de la mansión estuvieran llenos de hombres y mujeres encapuchados de negro arrodillados, esperando órdenes.

Todos miraron a Severus, era quien daba las órdenes a falta del señor tenebroso.

-Los rebeldes nos han estado dando dolores de cabeza poco significantes desde hace unos meses, alimañas que se esconden sin dar la cara, que atacan en las sombras sin dejarse ver, hasta hoy, eran ratas que serian exterminadas a su debido tiempo pero ellos mismos acaban de tentar a la suerte- los murmullos en acuerdo no tardaron en escucharse, así como la creciente duda de para que eran llamados –Osaron irrumpir de nuevo en otra de nuestras casas, en la del mismísimo Lord, se han llevado a el joven amo y dos de nuestros hermanos, su insolencia debe ser castigada-

-Registraremos cada rincón, cada alcantarilla, cada casa o cuchitril de Londres- siguió Theo al ver la mirada de su profesor en él –Querían la guerra… la acaban de empezar- todos estallaron con gritos de guerra -¡Cazadores, conmigo!- elevó su voz para ser escuchado. De las filas se disperso un grupo de unos 15 reagrupándose a un lado, frente a él.

-¡Rastreadores, a mi mando!- ordenó Snape recibiendo el mismo acto.

-¡Carroñeros, preparados!- dijo Lucius imponiendo el mando. Él lideraría aquel batallón junto con Dolohov.

Los tres capitanes se dieron una mirada significativa al acomodarse sus mascaras plateadas deseándose éxito y pidiendo extremo cuidado, luego miraron al frente, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y nublado. Aquello era…

-AHHHHH- gritó Lord Voldemort apuntando su varita al cielo enfurecido. La calavera con la serpiente apareció imponente y aterradora como todos recordaban -¡Vayan por ellos!- y todos sus seguidores desaparecieron en su humo negruzco.

.

.

.

-¡Suéltalo imbécil!- gritó Draco Malfoy forcejeando con el gryffindor para quitarle a Cygnus.

-Suéltalo tú maldito mortifago- devolvió el hombre.

Blaise Zabini se había dado un buen golpe al caer perdiendo el agarre que mantenía en Draco.

-Parece que trajiste a mas invitados Cormac- los tres se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz y los dos mortios junto con el niño fueron conscientes de que estaban jodidos. Los rodeaban unas 20 personas con las varitas apuntándolos.

-Tocaron al niño al momento que active el translador Dumbledore- murmuró enojado Mclaggen levantándose y dejando ir al niño con Malfoy quien enseguida lo puso en el medio de Zabini y él.

-Vaya, me sorprenden, han evolucionado, ahora secuestran niños- escupió sarcástico el rubio.

-Que ironía viniendo de ti Malfoy- devolvió un hombre de unos 29 o 30 años. El rubio lo reconoció como un Ravenclaw que iba dos años más arriba que él.

-Aun no tocamos ese fondo- Zabini se recuperaba del mareo que le provocó el golpe en la cabeza y levantaba su varita desafiante.

Cygnus miraba el intercambio consternado, no tenía su varita y claramente esa gente no los quería allí, al menos no a sus tíos y eso lo hizo sentir ansiedad. Quería irse.

-Mantén la calma Cygnus- murmuró Draco bajo solo para ser escuchado por él.

-Nadie te hará nada- prometió Blaise decidido.

-¿Draco?- una voz femenina se escuchó en la multitud abriéndose paso. Una mujer mayor, de porte elegante, apareció mirando incrédula al rubio.

El rubio la miró un momento. ¿Quién era esa mujer que se parecía, perturbadoramente, tanto a su difunta y loca tía?.

-Mantente atrás Andrómeda- le ordenó Aberforth a la mujer.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, era su jodida tía, la que estaba en el otro bando. Sin embargo no bajó su varita, mantuvo la guardia alta.

-Bueno, he escuchado de ti…- comentó el Malfoy hacia la mujer –La desgracia de la familia. Aunque creo que Sirius Black te quitó ese puesto luego-

-Cuidado con lo que sale de tu asquerosa boca Malfoy- advirtió Neville llegando con los demás en escoba. Miro al niño, diablos, era demasiado parecido a el mago oscuro. –Ustedes no estaban invitados pero bienvenidos sean a la resistencia- recibió burlon.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Lobobottom pero no nos podemos quedar- dijo Blaise tomando a el niño. Cygnus debía cargar aquel medallón que les comentó Hermione una vez y de ser así, la mujer lo sentiría, solo debían tener unos segundos para que el niño se concentrara.

-No irán a ninguna parte mortifagos, el niño se quedara aquí y ustedes serán ejecutados como pago de sus injurias- dictó el mago de nombre Willis apuntándolos con su varita.

-Quiero ver que intenten eso- retó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado. Estaban rodeados, y si, los superaban en número pero no permitiría que tocaran a Cygnus o a Blaise.

-¡Confrigo!- conjuró Cormac y la batalla comenzó. Rayos iban y venían mientras Cygnus se escudaba en el suelo con sus manos.

-¡Protego! ¡Depulso!- Blaise era hábil, muy buen duelista, el cubría la parte de atrás mientras que Draco se debatía con los de adelante. –Cygnus, el medallón- apuró el moreno. Una cosa es que fueran buenos y otra que pudieran con 10 cada uno mientras trataban de proteger que ningún hechizo golpeara al niño.

Draco repelía los mas que podía, concentrándose solo en eso, en repeler hechizos, no atacar. Para su sorpresa, nadie allí estaba jugando, les estaban dando con todo tal como les había contado Theo. Ni siquiera parecían detenerse en lanzar hechizos cercanos a Cygnus, lo querían lastimar de verdad.

El niño asintió entre asustado y concentrado sosteniendo el medallón en su mano pero sintió algo en su mejilla que ardió demasiado y no pudo concentrarse en el rostro de su madre. Tocó la zona y miro que sangre cubría sus dedos, lo habían herido.

-¡Malditos!- aquello fue todo para que Draco Malfoy se perdiera lanzando maldiciones oscuras contra ellos.

-¡Están locos, es un niño!- acusó Zabini como si aquello no fuera obvio aun para ellos.

-¡Es un bastardo del demonio, merece morir como su padre y la perra traicionera de su madre!- una mujer gritó aquello haciendo que el niño se tapara los oídos negando asustado.

-¡Crucius!- gritaron Blaise y Draco al mismo tiempo hacia la mujer logrando darle por estar desprevenida soltando insultos contra el niño. Cayó retorciéndose de dolor mientras gritaba en el suelo.

Aprovecharon el alboroto causado por la mujer y Blaise tomó a Cygnus cargado corriendo hacia adelante seguido de su amigo que cubría sus espaldas –Bombarda máxima- apuntó a las personas que estaban delante de ellos mandándolos expulsados a unos metros pero cediéndoles el paso libre para seguir corriendo. –Sé que es difícil concentrarte cuando estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas Cyg pero inténtalo de nuevo, hay que llevarte con tu madre-

-Expelliarmus, bombarda, infire, glacius- El rubio Malfoy intentaba darles con todo para que nos los alcanzaran lo suficiente. Tenía que darle tiempo a Cygnus de llamar a Hermione.

-¡No van a escapar Malfoy!- gritó Neville adelantándose más que los demás, corriendo sorprendentemente rápido.

-Draco, los perderemos en las montañas, están cerca, podemos hacerlo- animó el moreno mientras corría mas rápido. El rubio ahora estaba a su lado pero cuidándole las espaldas a su amigo que aun corría con el niño en brazos.

-Me van a pagar el arruinar estos zapatos en la tierra- murmuro de mal humor el mago rubio lanzando mas hechizos hacia atrás. Longbottom venia demasiado cerca para su gusto –Apresúrate Blaise, nos van a alcanzar- apuró comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ya veía las montañas, solo debía llegar, crear algún campo y perderlos. Se apresuró un poco alejándose unos metros de Blaise y Cygnus pero protegiéndolos aun desviando los hechizos de Longbottom volteando cada segundo.

-Ya casi Cyg, ya casi- le susurro al niño Zabini.

-No puedo, no puedo visualizar su rostro- dijo comenzando a llorar el niño. Aquel ajetreo de gritos, hechizos y carrera, lo tenía demasiado asustado como para poder concentrarse en la magia de su madre.

-Tranquilo, está bien, te estamos cuidando- dijo el moreno apretando su agarre para transmitirle más seguridad.

-Intenta llamarlo Blaise- pidió el rubio pues eso tenía rato haciendo, desde que comenzaron a correr como locos y aun no aparecía nadie.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? Es la misma mierda que en tu casa, no se puede-

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó el rubio sin tener idea de que lo que hacían para bloquear sus llamados.

-Deben de tener rodeado este maldito lugar con magia-concluyó el moreno, pues era exactamente la misma situación que en Malfoy Manor. Vio a su amigo adelantarse un poco más y comenzar a murmurar runas en lo que parecía una cueva, estaba cubriendo el lugar para ellos. Solo un poco más. De repente un hechizo le dio, unas ramas salieron de la tierra sosteniendo su pie derecho haciéndolo caer y soltar a Cygnus quien rodó lejos de el por unos metros.

Draco escuchó el gritó de Blaise y se volteó alarmado. Lo vio tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor pero tratando de alcanzar su varita a tan solo un metro de él. Cygnus estaba tirado justo delante del italiano sosteniendo su brazo que parecía sangrar.

-¡Levántate Blaise!- urgió Malfoy comenzando a correr de regreso por ellos.

-¡Me rompí el pie!- gritó desesperado pues las ramas comenzaban a subir por sus piernas impidiéndole levantarse del suelo. -¡Cygnus! Levántate y corre hacia Draco ¡YA!-

El niño lo miró indeciso, no quería dejarlo pero los hombres se estaban acercando a ellos y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Tomó el medallón de nuevo con ambas manos.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-¿Y qué es lo que hace mami?- tenía 5 años, era el día en el que los cumplía y estaba muy curioso con el regalo de cumpleaños que le entregaba su madre en ese momento. Un bonito medallón._

 _-Veras bebé, he puesto parte de mi magia en él para cuidarte siempre. Si lo tomas y deseas con todas tus fuerzas estar conmigo, el medallón cumplirá tu deseo- reveló la mujer peinando sus cabellos con amor._

 _-¿Y si estoy lejos de ti?- preguntó temeroso de que de esa manera no funcionara._

 _-Ninguna distancia puede contra el amor puro y sincero Cygnus, esa es la magia mas poderosa- dijo la madre besando sus mejillas haciéndolo refunfuñar apenado. La bruja rió enternecida –Vamos príncipe, hay que arreglarte para tu fiesta-_

 _-Endflashback-_

-¡Cygnus a mí, ahora!- ordenó Draco corriendo hacia él, no estaban muy lejos pero carajo, había corrido tanto ya que su cuerpo le estaba reclamando haciéndolo más lento.

El niño apretó mas fuerte el medallón llamando a su madre y de pronto un brillo comenzó a rodearlo para sorpresa de todos.

-Bruja astuta… no es un amuleto, es un transportador mágico- Blaise no pudo evitarlo, una carcajada salió de sus labios, feliz. Irían a casa. –¡Apresúrate Draco, nos vamos!- trató de levantarse forzando las raíces pero estas no hacían más que apretarlo con mayor fuerza. Eran como el lazo del diablo.

-¡No, no lo harán!- Neville ya casi llegaba a el niño, ya casi. Saltó el cuerpo de Zabini como si de un obstáculo de pista se tratara y justo cuando estaba por tocarlo, el moreno actuó.

-Oh si, si lo harán… ¡Expulso!-Blaise Zabini había levantado su varita con la única mano libre que aun no era apresada.

Neville Longbottom esperó el hechizo cerrando los ojos pero no sintió el empujón que lo mandaría a los aires. Cuando volvió a mirar, era el niño quien salía disparado hacia Malfoy.

Zabini miro como su mejor amigo atrapaba a su pequeño sobrino en el aire y la luz comenzaba a rodearlos a ambos ahora. Él rubio buscó desesperado su mirada y él le sonrió –Largo de aquí-

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- grito una voz masculina bastante molesta.

Lo último que Draco Malfoy vio antes de desaparecer con Cygnus en sus brazos fue como un rayo verde alcanzaba a su amigo en el suelo. Un hombre canoso bajaba su varita mirándolos con la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar.

-¡BLAISEEE!-

Y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por sus review, de verdad me llenan y motivan lo suficiente para continuar esta historia. Si, acabo de matar a Zabini pero esta era una historia de drama y es lo que habrá** **. Espero no me odien por eso porque de verdad traté de despedirlo como lo merecía. La resistencia no desaprovechara ninguna oportunidad y hasta se irá contra los suyos con tal de tener en sus manos a el pequeño Cyg. Que miedo no? Pobre Luna, ahora es prisionera de su propio bando. Los invito a seguir esta historia que poco a poco se ha ido desarrollando hasta empezar a tomar forma. SALUDOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

" _Cuando menos lo esperas la vida da un vuelco, y tienes que ser fuerte aun rodeado de oscuridad, tienes que seguir creyendo porque alguien arriba te está protegiendo"_

 _._

 _._

POV Draco

-…despierta… me asustas… Draco…- Esa voz, la conozco pero está lejos… ¿O cerca?. No puedo moverme. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?.

-Hágase… señorita Greengrass… no sé…- ¿Padrino? No entiendo que dicen. La cabeza me va a estallar, siento como si me estuvieran presionando la frente con algo pesado.

Escucho a una mujer llorando, alguien me tiene en sus brazos. Sigo sin moverme, lo estoy intentado pero me cuesta demasiado tan solo abrir los ojos. Reconozco el perfume de quien está conmigo, yo se lo regalé.

-¡Haga algo por Merlín!- De nuevo la mujer, su grito me ha taladrado la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! Maldición.

-¡¿Quieres callarte maldita sea?! No logras nada con tus gritos, déjalo revisarlo- "Theo". Es él, estoy seguro, su voz se escucha rara, como angustiada, asustada, acaso… espera un momento… ¡BLAISE!. Intento moverme de nuevo, necesito levantarme, necesito volver, necesito… ¡Merlín no! No, no, no, no. Muévete Draco, ¡MUEVETE!.

Casi no siento magia fluir por mi cuerpo pero me concentro lo mejor que el dolor de cabeza me permite y abro la mano tratando de tocar algo, de que me vean, lo que sea, alguien... por favor…

-¡Draco!- alguien me toma de la mano con fuerza, escucho sollozar a la mujer ahora un poco más cerca. De repente me falta el aire, me están abrazando con fuerza –M-Maldición hermano, que susto nos has dado- La presión desaparece, han dejado de rodear mi cuerpo y ahora siento que me levantan y me ponen en una superficie suave, acolchada. No sueltan mi mano y lo agradezco, estoy asustado. ¿Theo está llorando?. Trato de hablar, de abrir los ojos, lo logró por un destello de segundo y visualizo la silueta borrosa de mi amigo junto con Astoria. Me mareo, quiero vomitar y todo se empieza a oscurecer pero necesito… necesito… -B-Bla.. ise…- mi voz sale tan forzada que siento desgarrarme la garganta como si lo hubiera gritado, cosa que quiero hacer, quiero gritar.

-¡Draco!- Astoria esta gritando de nuevo y comienza a llorar más fuerte.

-Aguanta Draco, solo unos minutos más, no te desmayes- Si, claro que es mi padrino, está cuidando de mí. Comenzamos a movernos, lo sé porque me es familiar la sensación de levitar. La presión en mi mano aumenta y el aire frio me da de lleno en la cara.

-Draco, quédate conmigo ¿okey? Quédate conmigo- jamás en mi vida he escuchado a Theo estar tan desesperado, está llorando. ¿Qué pasa? Cygnus y yo solo… desaparecimos. ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera al borde de algo?. Blaise vuelve a mi mente, necesito ver a Blaise.

-T-Theo…- mi mano pierde fuerza, tengo tanto sueño, solo quiero dormir un momento, solo unos minutos Theo.

-Draco, mi amor, por favor, mantente despierto, ya casi llegamos a la enfermería- la velocidad con la que me mueven aumenta y con ella mis ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué no me dejan dormir?

-Maldito egoísta, no te atrevas a dejarme, ¡no te atrevas!- Siento que me toman en brazos, quiero protestar, no me gusta, detesto que me carguen.

-¡Theodore con cuidado!- Astoria parece estar regañando a Theo pero no me da tiempo de escuchar mas nada, la persona que me tomó en brazos comienza a correr.

-¡Solo síganme maldita sea! – en menos de segundos me recuestan de nuevo y siento como me abren la camisa, algo frio se posa en mi pecho. Quiero dormir. Cierro lo poco que pude abrir los ojos y me dejo ir.

POV Narradora

-¡Merlin no! Se ha desmayado de nuevo- Astoria chillaba horrorizada dejándose caer en un sillón a llorar –Por favor, por favor…-

-Le prometí a tu madre cuidarte hace muchos años, nunca falto a una promesa y hoy no será el día- Severus Snape se acomodó a un lado del hombre rubio en la camilla y comenzó a hacer algo parecido a lo que los muggles llamaban RCP. Lo estaban perdiendo.

Theodore Nott había estado asustado a un punto de quedarse inmóvil dos veces en su vida. La primera, cuando vio a su madre en el suelo de la sala de su mansión desangrada luego de suicidarse y esta, esta era la horrible número dos. Su mirada estaba fija en aquellos ejercicios repetitivos que hacia su ex profesor tratando de devolverle a su amigo el pulso perdido. Sabía que Astoria estaba gritando, sabía que Lucius y Narcissa habían entrado corriendo y se acomodaban cerca de él tratando de ayudar con magia pero podía jurar que no escuchaba nada, no escuchaba ni el mas mínimo sonido, solo su corazón latiendo rápido, queriendo salírsele.

-¡Theo!- Hermione llegaba apresurada con lagrimas en los ojos. Al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo rubio tapo su boca ahogando un sollozo. Se acercó a su otro amigo parado en medio de la habitación mirando al rubio fijamente y tomó su mano recibiendo un apretón casi doloroso de vuelta. –Estamos con él Theo-

-Severus, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Lucius Malfoy había perdido su porte nada alterable, en este momento era un manojo de nervios, las manos le temblaban mientras ayudaba a pasar las pociones revitalizadores por las venas de su hijo.

-No tiene nada de magia en su cuerpo, el transportador mágico necesita una gran cantidad para poder funcionar bien, al ser Cygnus un contenedor tan pequeño, solo pudo drenar la de Draco- explicó tratando de sonar sereno cuando la verdad estaba empezando a desesperarse. Ellos, como seres mágicos, o con magia en su organismo, la necesitaban casi tanto como a la sangre para que sus órganos funcionaran bien. Al perderla del todo, su cuerpo caía en un estado de debilidad tan grave que era muy propenso a paros cardiacos.

-Mi bebé…- Narcissa no paraba de acariciar sus cabellos, su rostro, sus manos. –Aun no, todavía no Draco… No primero que yo, te lo prohíbo, por favor…-

Severus odiaba tener a esas mujeres llorando desesperadas tan cerca, no lo dejaba concen… ¡Lo tenía! Lo sentía, tenía el latido. ¡Había regresado! Suspiro aliviado secándose el sudor y usando ahora su varita para estabilizarlo pasándole de su propia magia. –Bienvenido de vuelta…- le dijo con cierto sentimiento cálido al sentir sus latidos y respiración estable.

Lucius soltó el aire retenido y sonrió agradecido con su mejor amigo por aquella reanimación extraña. Narcissa rio feliz entre lagrimas y besó la frente de su hijo con alivio. Astoria enseguida corrió a la camilla seguida de Hermione quien limpiaba sus lagrimas y agradecía a todo aquel ser superior que la hubiese escuchado pidiendo ayuda.

Theo al escuchar el "Bienvenido de vuelta" camino hacia atrás poco a poco, retrocediendo hasta sentir la pared en su espalda y se dejó caer deslizándose por ella. Llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca y jadeo en busca de aire para tranquilizarse. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla derecha mientras pensaba que no podría aguantar una situación así, no de nuevo.

-Va a estar bien, necesita descansar- Todos se alejaron un poco dejando que Narcissa y Astoria agarraran cada una, una mano del rubio.

-¿Cygnus?- Theo seguía con la mirada baja, no quería que lo vieran tan afectado.

-Está bien, durmiendo. Su padre está con él- informó la castaña viendo que todos esperaban su respuesta. –Theo…- llamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Draco había llegado solo con su hijo… Blaise no estaba con ellos –Hay que buscarlo- Cuando el rubio se apareció con Cygnus a las afueras de los escudos que rodeaban la mansión y los guardias los alertaron llevándolos dentro, su corazón saltó de alegría y preocupación a la vez porque si bien su hijo, gracias a Merlín, se veía sano y ya estaba a salvo con ella, Draco se había desmayado varias veces, manteniéndose consciente solo por segundos y llamando a Blaise, quien no estaba con ellos.

Theo levantó la cabeza pero miró hacia su amigo en la camilla –Ya he mandado a mis mortifagos a seguir las redadas. Estaba esperando saber que Draco estaría bien para irme- se levantó de suelo y caminó a la puerta.

-Haré que te llamen apenas uno de los dos se despierte y pueda decirnos algo- Hermione sentía que no podía dejarlo ir sin decir algo mas, lo que sea, Theo estaba muy mal –Lo traeremos a casa Theo-

El mortifago se detuvo y sin voltearse le susurro con voz oscura algo que le erizó los cabellos a la bruja –Reza por tus amigos de no ser así- y se desvaneció.

Hermione mordió su labio, Blaise tenía que estar bien, solo era prisionero ahora de la resistencia y eso ella podría arreglarlo, Luna la ayudaría. Todo iba a estar bien. Se volteó hacia los demás ofreciendo su magia para hacer la recuperación de Draco más rápida, necesitaban que despertara cuanto antes.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres parar de gritar Neville? Me está doliendo la cabeza- El mago canoso de nombre Willis se masajeaba las sienes con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Te volviste loco! ¿Desde cuándo matamos sin una razón?- Neville no era tonto, odiaba a los mortifagos, odiaba a todo aquel que estuviera de ese lado pero ellos no asesinaban porque si, lo hacían si no tenían de otra, si los estaban atacando a matar, si era la única salida, no por frustrar sus planes.

-Era un maldito mortifago, uno menos y quedan miles. ¿Cuál es el problema?- El hombre de verdad no entendía aquel alboroto que todos le habían montado. –No debió meterse en mi camino-

-¡Era Zabini! Ese es el jodido problema- Seamus caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de pensar –Acabas de hacer esta mierda personal con Malfoy, nos va a cazar uno a uno y no se le hará difícil porque ya sabe donde estamos- soltó jalándose los cabellos. A unos metros de él, un cuerpo estaba en el suelo tapado con una sabana.

-Zabini Blaise era uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy en el colegio y no dudo de que lo siguiera siendo. Te vio asesinándolo por gusto y no lo va a dejar así- Continuo el prodigio de herbologia.

-¿Y? Queríamos la guerra ¿no? Pues hemos dado la primera estocada- El hombre caminó hasta el cuerpo y sacó su varita –En cuanto a la ubicación, solo movámonos ya- apuntó al cuerpo de moreno cuando de pronto su varita salió expulsada hacia un lado antes de poder conjurar algo.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo Neville desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres conservarlo?- preguntó burlón el hombre.

-Ningún hombre, mortifago o no, merece lo que ibas a hacer con su cuerpo luego de dar la vida por proteger a los suyos- finalizó levitando el cuerpo. –Vamos Seamus, demos la noticia de que perdimos al niño y debemos reubicarnos rápido-

-Oh, ¿volvemos a tener código de honor?- No podía evitar el veneno en su voz. –Vamos a ver cómo reaccionan al saber que lo perdiste-

Ninguno de los dos gryffindors dijo nada, solo caminaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. Después de esto, no vendría nada bueno.

-¿Chicos?- Andromeda Tonks fue la primera en recibirlos ansiosa en las puertas del refugio. Visualizó el cuerpo y temió lo peor. -¿E-Es… mi..-

-No es Malfoy, señora Tonks- informó Neville para tranquilizarla –Es el otro mortifago que iba con él-

-¿El niño?- preguntó una mujer confundida de verlos sin el hijo de Voldemort.

-¿Qué pasó muchachos? ¿Y Willis?- quiso saber el ex jefe de Slytherin.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el mago llegando malhumorado.

-Malfoy y el niño lograron escapar con alguna especie de translador- Finnigan soltó sin tacto esperando las reacciones de todos.

-¿Y cómo es que tenían uno con ellos si los agarramos de sorpresa? No creo que carguen uno encima siempre- Mclaggen se veía bastante molesto mientras sostenía en su cabeza una bolsa de hielo. Un hechizo de Malfoy lo había dejado fuera de combate un buen rato haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos, supongo que como Malfoy es de la guarda del niño, debe de tener maneras de escapar en emergencias- Neville quería acabar con aquello ya, necesitaban salir de ahí y quería ver a Luna.

-Oh, esa acotación hubiese sido buena cuando estábamos planeando secuestrarlo Neville- comentó Mclaggen sarcástico.

-Y pudo ser bueno que ayudaras más en vez de dejarte alcanzar de esa manera tan estúpida por el hechizo de Malfoy- devolvió Seamus defendiendo a su amigo.

-Qué raro Longbottom, tu novia se había tardado en hablar-

-Ya basta ustedes dos, debemos salir de aquí, ya no es segura nuestra ubicación- interrumpió antes de que comenzara una discusión innecesaria que solo les haría perder tiempo. –Iré por Luna-

-La señorita Lovegood estará bajo nuestra custodia sino te importa muchacho- Aberforth se había mantenido muy callado pero no arriesgaría más cosas por sentimentalismos baratos de amistades de colegio.

Neville lo miró incrédulo y buscó con la mirada al ex profesor de pociones y luego a la viuda de Tonks para tener apoyo pero ninguno intervino –Si me importa señor, es mi novia, no una prisionera de guerra-

-Su novia se ha liado con el enemigo y nada nos garantiza que no volverá a hacerlo- comentó tranquilo –Tal vez por ella, el niño llevaba esa protección-

-Pero...- trató de nuevo sin dejarse intimidar.

-Puedes verla siempre que quieras muchacho, solo debe permanecer vigilada. Ahora mismo la señorita Abbott amablemente le ha llevado libros y alimentos- dijo Horace con mirada tranquilizadora. No era momento de pelear entre ellos. El chico asintió.

-¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo del mortifago Neville?- Preguntó Thomas Sage, otro que fue alcanzado por un petrificus del moreno fallecido.

-Yo me ocuparé- dijo el hombre levitándolo de nuevo.

.

.

.

El señor oscuro se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación de su primogénito vigilando su sueño. Luego de ordenar a sus mortifagos ir detrás de él, tuvo que quedarse con su mujer pues estaba en un estado bastante delicado para su embarazo. Solo fue una hora la que pasó desde que secuestraran a Cygnus pero para ella y debía confesar que para él también, fue una eternidad. Su hijo no era objeto de su constante afecto pero claro que lo quería con bienestar, era una parte de Hermione y de él, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mujer, era importante para él. La ansiedad que se apoderó de él al escuchar que lo habían secuestrado, en su mismo patio, era algo que no se permitiría volver a sentir. Cuando la bruja le pidió dejar la habitación con ella luego de acostarlo, cambiarlo, curarle algunas heridas que le pagaría la cochina resistencia muy pronto y revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, simplemente movió su cabeza negando y se sentó en aquel sillón. Ni siquiera quiso mirar la cara seguramente embobada de su mujer por aquel acto que era más que obvio, una muestra de protección.

Hermione había abandonado el cuarto con la promesa de volver más tarde luego de ver el estado del hijo de Lucius, quien llegó con su hijo pero en muy mal estado. Sabía también que el hijo de Tadeus no regresó con ellos, por lo que seguro tendría al Zabini mayor chillándole en la oreja todo el día hasta que apareciera. Torció el gesto, el menor de los italianos no era mal brujo, al contrario, era uno de los mejores en sus filas junto con Nott y Malfoy, el hecho de que no pudiera salir de allí con su hijo y Draco, le hacía pensar que simplemente no lo logró. Su mujer se iba a poner histérica si el payaso 3 resultaba herido o peor. Resopló, más drama y menos sexo para él. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver movimiento en la gran cama de su hijo y se acercó.

-Quédate acostado- ordenó con voz firme deteniendo todo movimiento del niño.

-¿Papá? Digo padre, ¡padre!- se corrigió tragando saliva y sintiéndose estúpido.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el Lord incomodo con aquel momento de intimidad padre-hijo.

El niño asintió agarrando su brazo derecho –Me duele un poco este brazo- confesó bajito no queriendo parecer débil.

El hombre asintió –Estaba roto- le informó aun de pie mirando la habitación sin ningún interés real.

Cygnus entristeció la mirada –Ya lo recuerdo… Me caí de los brazos de tio… t-ti.. Zabini- volvió a corregir queriendo golpearse por ser tan tonto. Culpó a las pociones para el dolor que seguro le administraron para reparar el brazo roto y su herida en la mejilla.

El Lord volvió a mirarlo alzando una ceja con burla por su tartamudeo –Puedes llamarlo como quieras Cygnus. Supongo que los lazos afectivos que me esforcé por cortar en mi niñez, son importantes para ti ahora-

El niño asintió confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo -¿Hará algo para buscarlo padre? Salvó mi vida- informó tratando de convencerlo con eso.

-Theodore está liderando su búsqueda, es mi mejor cazador, dará con él- No sabía por qué diablos había dicho aquello que sonó tan jodidamente impropio de él pero necesitaba que Cygnus cambiara esa cara de animal asustado en su presencia.

El niño sonrió un poco asintiendo pero luego recordó que casi tuvo que arrastrar a su padrino al llegar a los límites de la mansión -¿Mi padrino?- preguntó un poco asustado, lo vió bastante mal.

-Tu madre ha ido a verlo hace un rato ya- tomó su varita que descansaba en la mesita del niño, ya era suficiente palabrería para el susto pasado -¿Algo que quieras contarme de utilidad para dar con Zabini?- preguntó antes irse del todo.

Cygnus meditó unos segundos –Lo lamento padre, no logré ver mucho del sitio porque mi tío y padrino bloqueaban mi vista con el fin de protegerme con sus cuerpos- confesó avergonzado de no poder ayudar –Eran varios, tal vez 20 o más, la mayoría hombres y me querían a mí como rehén, decían… decían cosas muy feas de madre y yo…- se calló para evitar el llanto de solo recordar todo. Había tenido tanto miedo, vivía rodeado de gente que daría la vida por él, que lo cuidaba y protegía pero en ese momento temió que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

-Pagarán el atrevimiento Cygnus, lo sabes, el castigo por tocarte será peor que la muerte-aseguró el hombre abriendo la puerta para ver a su mujer parada afuera. –Nadie toca a mi hijo sin pagar las consecuencias- dijo mirando fijamente a su mujer. Entre esas escorias debía haber insufribles seguidores de Potter pero todos iban a morir, todos.

-Hermosas palabras para un niño de 7 años que acaba de ser secuestrado- atacó ella al captar su indirecta.

-Acaban de hacerle un favor querida, ahora sabe que allá afuera no existe el negro o el blanco, los buenos o los malos…- pasó por su lado besando su mejilla lentamente haciéndola temblar –Todos estamos iguales de jodidos y podridos por dentro en este mundo-

Hermione lo observó perderse por los pasillos. Seguro iría a torturar a Draco por información sin dejarlo descansar. Lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho con eso puesto que necesitaban encontrar a Blaise. Suspiró para adentrarse en el cuarto.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Cygnus bajándose apresurado de la cama.

Hermione sollozó y corrió a su encuentro tomándolo en brazos –Merlín, estaba tan asustada bebé-

-Yo también mami- confesó el niño abrazándola fuerte. –Si sirvió, el medallón, me trajo a ti-

La mujer asintió riendo un poco –Te dije que el amor de madre era tan grande que nadie podría contra el- se separó un poco para besar su frente -¿Cómo te sientes?- quiso saber caminando con él de nuevo a la cama para recostarlo.

-Bien, solo me duele un poco el brazo pero padre ya me ha dicho que estaba roto- se tocó la mejilla inconscientemente llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Tenias un corte muy feo allí, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?- cuando lo vio con el brazo sangrando y doblado, la mejilla con un corte bastante grande y sucio, su corazón le dolió tanto que creyó que sufriría un infarto allí mismo.

El niño rehuyó su mirada pero la mujer tomó su mentón repitiendo la pregunta –Una mujer…-

Hermione respiró para tranquilizarse, el instinto de madre protectora quería salir a la superficie y buscarla para hacerle lo mismo -¿Te dijeron algo Cygnus?-

-No mucho…- susurró el niño evasivo.

-Puedes contarme bebé, no soy papá que enloquece con cualquier cosa, puedes confiar siempre en mi- animó la castaña. Tenía que saber si le habían hecho algo más.

Cygnus la miró indeciso pero decidió que no decirle seria mentirle o esconderle cosas y el jamás le mentía a su madre –Dijeron que… que era un bastardo… que merecía morir, junto con mi padre y…- se calló mordiendo su labio, herencia de su madre al estar nerviosos.

-¿Y?- preguntó la castaña sintiendo su rabia crecer.

-Y la perra traicionera de mi madre…- dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y fueron limpiadas enseguida por su madre.

-Está bien bebé, no merecen tus lagrimas- lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo una patada en el estomago con aquello revelado por su hijo, después de todo, si la consideraban una traidora –Ya estás conmigo en casa y ni papá o yo dejaremos que vuelvan a llevarte, nunca más- prometió segura.

-Tío Blaise me ayudó a escapar mamá… él me envió hacia donde estaba mi padrino para poder irnos de allí, no recuerdo nada después de que me atrapará, la luz se hizo demasiado fuerte y me cegó por completo- estaba preocupado por su tío, quiso haber sido más fuerte, haber reaccionado más rápido o usar el medallón de manera correcta antes. -¿Crees que nos lo devuelvan si papá les da algo a cambio?-

Hermione miro a su hijo triste –Lo que podría darles tu padre a cambio seria él mismo y eso no va a pasar bebé pero tranquilo porque tu tío Theo lo está buscando por todos lados y al despertarse tu padrino seguro dará más pistas para dar con él- volvió a abrazarlo peinándole los cabellos y no sabía si era para tranquilizarlo a él o a ella.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces que no lo despiertas aun Severus?- Lord Voldemort entraba a la habitación con cara de fastidio al ver al rubio aun dormido. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Mi Lord, Draco aun esta débil, le hemos dado pociones y magia transferida pero aun falta más y…- se calló al ver al mago acercarse rodando los ojos.

-Me tienen esperando por una cosa tan malditamente sencilla- posó su mano a unos centímetros del pecho del rubio y un hilo verde comenzó a salir de allí hasta adentrarse en el cuerpo del hombre. Estuvo así por unos segundos más hasta que se separó sacando su varita –Enevarte- conjuró y al instante el rubio abrió los ojos tomando aire desesperado.

-¡Hijo!- exclamaron los dos esposos a la vez.

-No has asustado tanto hoy Draco- dijo su prometida abrazándolo.

El rubio miró a todos lados reconociendo la enfermería y las caras, estaba en la mansión Riddle, lo habían logrado… Blaise lo había logrado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se levantó apurado para sorpresa de todos.

-¿A dónde cree que va joven Malfoy?- La voz del señor oscuro ni siquiera lo hizo detenerse de buscar su varita apresurado.

-Debes guardar reposo, te has salvado porque muchos te hemos dado de nuestra magia pero no es tuya y tu sistema necesita moldearla- Snape lo detuvo cansado de verlo revisar todo buscando su varita –No podrás hacer magia en este estado-

-¡Usted no lo entiende!- gritó a su padrino tratando de seguir buscando su varita –Necesito… necesito ir por él…- su voz se quebró en lo ultimo y todos allí, excepto el Lord que ya se lo esperaba, temieron que el moreno no estaba bien.

-Hijo, Theodore lo está buscando, los hombres lobos recibieron una prenda de él, darán con su paradero pronto- Lucius se acercó tomándolo de los hombros. Su hijo no lloraba porque si, algo había pasado allá que lo tenía tan quebrado.

-Draco…- intentó Narcissa pero el rubio, sin importarle que estuviera frente al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, se desmoronó como niño pequeño al escuchar a su madre.

-¡Lo mataron mamá!- reventó golpeando una pared -¡Mataron a Blaise delante mi! ¡Como si no valiera nada, por la espalda como ratas asquerosas!- Narcissa llevó sus manos a su boca horrorizada y Astoria jadeó incrédula. Lucius se acercó a él abrazándolo a la fuerza y Snape se sentó en la camilla asimilando aquello. –Lo mataron papá… A Blaise… a mi hermano...-

-Cuando te compongas, te quiero en mi despacho para los detalles de lo que pasó- eso fue todo lo que le dijo el Lord saliendo de la habitación. Demasiado drama para él. En los pasillos se encontró con su mujer que venía de la habitación de su hijo. –Deberías ir la enfermería, el joven Malfoy ha despertado- vio como sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa que se borraría pronto se instaló en su boca.

-¿Puedes llamar a Theo, Tom? Prometí que haría que lo llamaran cuando Draco despertara pero por la marca estará aquí en cuestión de segundos- pidió tomándolo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Bien…- le restó importancia y se concentró en sentir el rastro de magia de Theodore Nott, lo encontró con facilidad y envió la llamada por la marca tenebrosa. Esperaron tal vez 10 segundos antes de que llegara el joven arrodillado en el suelo.

-Mi Lord, aun no damos con….-

-¡Draco despertó!- gritó Hermione dejándose llevar agarrándolo de la túnica y haciéndolo correr a su lado. Sabía que aquello molestaría a Tom pero bah, su amigo había peleado cara a cara con la muerte y la venció.

El Lord resopló fastidiado viéndolos irse, tendría que lidiar con mucho llanto mas tarde. Día de mierda, pensó encaminándose a su despacho de nuevo.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- le gritó Theo a Hermione mientras seguían corriendo –¡Pudo haberme enviado un avada por eso!- volvió a gritarle molesto –De hecho, aun puede- dijo volteando hacia atrás verificando que no los siguiera apuntando a matar.

-No te hará nada Theo, sabe que esto me hace feliz- dijo la mujer restándole importancia. Se detuvo un pasillo antes de la enfermería –Espera, déjame tomar esto- se acercó a un jarrón y sacó una flor de las muchas que mandaba a poner, para desgracia y desagrado de su novio, en la mansión. –Hay que darle algo bonito a Draco- explicó al ver la mirada confundida del hombre.

Theo sonrió un segundo y asintió para caminar ahora con ella en un cómodo silencio. –Voy a dar con Blaise y arreglaremos todo esto Mía…-

La mujer lo miró dedicándole una breve sonrisa, estaban felices por Draco pero aun no podían sonreír del todo, faltaba el moreno para eso –Lo sé- caminaron un poco más y se alarmaron al escuchar cosas quebrándose y gritos de Narcissa y Astoria pidiendo calma. Se voltearon a ver y corrieron a la enfermería.

Al entrar, miraron confundidos y preocupados como Draco aventaba cosas mientras Lucius y Snape trataban de calmarlo o hacerlo beber una poción, Narcissa y Astoria estaban en una esquina abrazadas llorando y repitiéndole a el rubio que parara.

-¡Draco ya basta!- Gritó Theodore y eso fue suficiente para el rubio parara en seco y mirara hacia la puerta con los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas y el labio temblándole. Theo tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, con Draco se conocían desde bebés, eran los mejores amigos, sabia descifrar las miradas del rubio, los silencios, todo… Retrocedió asustado, no quería, no podía escuchar aquello… -No viejo…- susurró sintiendo el acumulo de agua en sus ojos –No…-

-¿Draco…?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione sin entender nada.

-Lo mataron…- soltó el rubio dejándose caer en el suelo con las manos en la cara. –Mataron a Blaise- y aquello fue suficiente para que se desatara el caos.

La flor que traía Hermione cayó al suelo lentamente al igual que sus lagrimas –No…- miro a su lado tratando de buscar a Theo, para que le dijera que era broma, que Draco mentía pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Las lágrimas caían a montones de los ojos del heredero de los Nott y antes de que pudiera tocarlo, compartir su dolor, compartirlo con ambos, Theo salió corriendo de la habitación. Las fuerzas le fallaron y se precipitó al suelo, se arrastró como pudo al rubio que seguía llorando ajeno a la ida de su amigo y lo abrazó, se abrazaron y lloraron juntos, gritaron juntos, sollozaron juntos y maldijeron juntos a quien lo había hecho, a quien le había arrancado a Hermione una vez más un amigo, a quien le quitó a Draco y Theo un hermano, a Tadeus un hijo y a Cygnus un tío.

-Van a pagar Hermione, me las van a pagar… Longbottom, Mclaggen, Finnigan, todos se van a arrastrar pidiendo clemencia, me van a rogar matarlos rápido- y Hermione rezó, rezó por el alma de Blaise, por el alma de Draco y por la de ella, porque sentía en su corazón un odio asfixiante que solo crecería con el tiempo si sus amigos de antes seguían hirieron a la gente que le importaba.

.

.

.

" _Miedo, tengo miedo pero no de algo o de alguien, tengo miedo de mi mismo. En la noche, al cerrar los ojos, temo que lo que sueño se haga realidad por mi mano, tembo sucumbir a las emociones negativas que me rodean y tratan de representarme. Miedo, tengo miedo de dejarme convencerme por la voz que dice que ya he sido suficiente dulce, suficiente atento, suficiente de todo"_

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora pero he estado full con la universidad! Gracias gracias por los reviews, aprecio cada uno de ellos. A las acotaciones que me hicieron de los diálogos, yo escribo del tlfno, no de la pc y por eso me es difícil poner los guiones correctos, sorry** **. Lo de los filtros de pareja, ya voy a acomodarlo, gracias por el dato, pensé que lo había hecho! Y bueno, que dicen ustedes? Hermione se pasará "al otro lado"? o solo es un pensamiento por el duelo? Veremos! Y ahí les dejó mas Voldy/Cygnus como padre e hijo.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

" _Hola mundo, espero que puedas escucharme. Lo lamento si soy joven y hablo fuera de tono pero hay alguien que he estado extrañando y creo que pudo ser, la mejor mitad de mi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El silencio de la noche, la brisa fría y suave que insistía en acariciar mi rostro y desordenar aun mas mi cabello, era lo que me estaba acompañando desde hace un rato ya. Moví mi mano y toque el agua tan helada y oscura como mis emociones en esos momentos. El lago negro de Hogwarts siempre había encerrado un misterio, un enigma casi tan profundo como sus aguas pero poseía una belleza mágica, de esas que te atraen a una especie de hipnosis, no sé si eran las criaturas que lo habitaban, no sé si eran los cantos de las sirenas, aunque en mi no funcionaran por ser mujer, sea lo que sea, solo quería sumergirme y olvidarme de todo. Tenía un dolor en el pecho tan insoportable, uno que creí y esperé no volver a sentir luego de aquel día de la última batalla. Blaise se había ido, físicamente, de mi lado y Merlín amparara a todo ser humano de sentir el desgarrador sentimiento de la pérdida de un ser querido, porque era para mí, hasta el día de hoy, peor que cualquier tortura imaginable.

-Bueno, ha pasado un buen tiempo ya- una voz tan conocida habló a mis espaldas y no fue necesario tan siquiera voltear.

-Lo lamento, han estado pasando muchas cosas- lo sentí moverse y al segundo estar a mi lado. Césped recién cortado, a eso olía él.

-Ya veo…- tomó unas piedritas y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia el lago. Sabía que me estaba dando espacio y tiempo para contarle lo que sucedía, no preguntaría y yo lo agradecía, necesitaba ese silencio junto a él solo unos momentos más.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo observé como las piedras se sumergían y dejaban ondas que morían en la orilla y no pude evitar pensar que todos en este mundo éramos como ellas. Nos lanzaban hacia la vida al nacer, sin saber donde rebotaríamos, que tan lejos llegaríamos y luego, luego simplemente tocábamos la orilla…

-Tengo miedo- susurré mientras abrazaba mis piernas y colocaba mi mentón en mis rodillas. –Estoy aterrada- dije de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Él dejó de lanzar las piedras y me observó. Sentí hacerme más pequeña con su mirada, siempre me sentía como una niña a su lado pero no de mala manera, no como inferior sino como un sentimiento de tranquilidad, de que él me cuidaba.

-Eso está bien, significa que sigues viva- asentí un poco, no me avergonzaba sentirme así, el miedo era algo necesario, solo con el lográbamos reaccionar y defendernos. En mis años de adolescente, el sentir miedo era lo que me había salvado muchas veces. –Malo es que lo dejes dominarte y cegar tu mente- lo miré. Traía puesto unos jeans oscuros, una franela gris, un sweater de cierre negro y una chaqueta marrón oscuro arriba.

-Blaise ha muerto- dije mirando de nuevo hacia el lago. Era tan nostálgico estar ahí, en ese lugar, después de tantos años. Jamás fui capaz de volver luego de la batalla.

-Siento escuchar eso… ¿Cómo?- lo escuché preguntar. Sabía que su pesar era sincero, le había contado hace mucho ya que el trió de mortifagos era parte de mi pequeña y extraña familia.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras recordaba el cómo de la situación que me tenia aterrada –Neville y Luna están vivos…- lo sentí moverse a mi lado y soltar un jadeo sorprendido. –Al igual que Seamus, Cormac, Ernie y Hannah… Andrómeda y Teddy, el profesor Slughorn. Muchos están vivos- callé y esperé su reacción. Muy dentro de mí me pregunté si era algo que él ya no sabría de antes o por lo menos sospechara.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo suspirando y volviendo a lanzar piedritas al lago. Alcé una ceja relajando mi posición.

-No los habías visto- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

El tardó unos segundos antes de negar con su cabeza –Me alegra mucho que lo hayan logrado- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y no pude evitar asentir pero sin compartir la sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegró pero… son la nueva resistencia- revelé esperando que como siempre, me entendiera sin explicarle mucho. No quería entrar en detalles.

-Entiendo… eso complica todo- sacudió sus manos y se levantó ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme también –Camínenos un rato-

Acepté su mano y me levanté pero no la solté. Caminamos juntos alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts tomados de la mano. Justo cuando pensaba que solo compartiríamos silencio esta vez, habló de nuevo.

-Vendrán tiempos difíciles Mione… quisiera poder estar contigo apoyándote- iba a hablar pero un sutil apretón en la mano me hizo entender que no era momento –Siempre fuiste mi razón, mi apoyo y mi guía, de no haber estado tú, no habría durado ni dos días- dijo con humor haciéndome sonreír un poco –Eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco, podrás con esto, encontraras la manera-

-Me siento dividida en quién soy y quien fui… Estoy parada a la mitad del camino y frente de mi hay dos vías, no sé si ir a la derecha o la izquierda- confesé sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Nos detuvimos y me abrazó. Me dejé ser en sus brazos, aquellos que extrañaba tanto. –Ya no sé quien es bueno o malo-

-Ese es el problema, de nuevo, estas pensando demasiado, te estás dejando llevar por lo que tú consideras bueno o malo y la realidad es que cada quien lucha bajo sus propios conceptos de bien o mal. Tienes el corazón más puro y grande que conozco Hermione, le has dado abrigo a quien llegue buscándolo y has estado ahí para todas las personas que lo necesitan. Encontraras la manera de hacerlo de nuevo, creo que es algo que solo tú puedes hacer para de una vez por todas, acabar con esta guerra- iba a soltarme y no lo permití, no quería que se fuera, no aun –No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, lo sabes- escuché su voz quebrada y supe que en cada hasta luego se sentía igual que yo.

-¡Entonces llévame contigo!- exclamé entre lagrimas sin pensarlo mucho –Te necesito conmigo- chillé apegándome más a él, impidiéndole irse de allí.

Besó mi cabeza y me separó de él para tomar mi rostro en sus manos –Siempre me has tenido contigo Mione, siempre he estado cuidando de ti y de Cygnus- sollocé con eso ultimo y asentí varias veces agradecida –No seas tonta, no puedes venir conmigo, aun no…- posó su mano derecha en mi vientre y sonrió con ternura –Esta pequeña necesita a su madre-

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y abrí la boca sin saber muy que decir -¿E-Es… es.. niña?- pregunté cómo pude por la impresión. Un sentimiento cálido me recorrió de la punta de los pies a la cabeza y enseguida me calmé.

Lo vi parpadear confundido y luego rascarse la cabeza apenado –Rayos… he arruinado eso- se disculpó sonriendo nervioso.

Negué esta vez riendo feliz –Gracias, muchas gracias- di dos pasos atrás pero sostuve su mano con fuerza –Tienes razón, aun no es tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía-

-No hay prisa, Ron y yo te estaremos esperando- Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas y solté su mano más tranquila ahora. –Debo irme. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? Te estamos vigilando- me guiño un ojo travieso y caminó al lago. Lo vi caminar sobre el agua y comenzar a desaparecer en miles de luces que flotaron hacia el cielo.

-Hasta pronto, Harry…- Llevé una mano a mi corazón sintiéndome más tranquila. Todo estaría bien, yo iba a cambiar las cosas.

.

.

En la habitación del Lord y su Lady, una mujer abría los ojos desorientada. Se sentó en la cama tomando unos segundos para entender que alguien había logrado despegarla de Draco en algún momento de la madrugada. Recordó lo ocurrido y fijo su mirada en el espejo de al lado de la cama. Lo que devolvió el reflejo fue a una mujer parecida a ella físicamente pero no en esencia… Se veía como se había sentido aquel año de prisionera, derrotada, vencida. Aquella no era ella, ella juró volver a dejarse vencer. Blaise le dolía, le dolía muchísimo y le dolería por el resto de sus días pero debía ser fuerte, un niño de 7 años dependía de ella y ahora una pequeña bebé de tan solo 3 meses de gestación. Sonrió un poco ante lo último, esperaría a su próxima revisión para revelárselo a Tom.

-No has dormido nada- una voz varonil habló desde el baño, un hombre venia envuelto en una toalla solamente alrededor de su cintura –Por ende, no he dormido nada-

Hermione lo observó quitarse la toalla y buscar su ropa interior –Lo lamento- su voz sonó gruesa y forzada, resultado del llanto y sus gritos la noche anterior. No quería ver con detalle como tendría sus ojos de hinchados.

-Da igual- El hombre se terminó de vestir y caminó a la cama tocando la frente de su mujer –Anoche tenias fiebre, ya estas mejor. Mandaré a que tu elfina te traiga el desayuno, debes alimentarte bien- retiró su mano e iba a irse cuando la mano pequeña de la castaña lo detuvo.

-Necesito pedirte algo…- buscó sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. A Tom le molestaba que no lo mirara a los ojos cuando le hablaba de algo importante –Quiero despedir a Blaise como lo merece-

Voldemort alzó una ceja -¿Hablas de una ceremonia mágica?- la bruja delante de el asintió –No tienes un cuerpo- recalcó lo obvio.

-Lo sé… será simbólica- Era cierto, no tenía el cuerpo del mago pero eso no le impediría despedirlo y honrarlo. Necesitaba un sitio donde ir a visitarlo.

-No pienso prestarme para esas payasearías sentimentalistas- advirtió sabiendo que no podía negarle aquello pero él no participaría de ninguna manera.

-No pido tu presencia, solo tu permiso para organizarlo con su padre- Hablaría con Tadeus y los chicos, harían algo digno de Blaise.

El mago tenebroso guardó silencio unos segundos antes de acceder –De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras- se levantó de nuevo esta vez yéndose sin problemas –Come- ordenó antes de salir de la habitación.

Al quedarse sola, restregó su rostro con ambas manos y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba alimentarse por el bebé. También quería ver a Draco y averiguar si ya Theo había llegado o si el rubio sabía algo de él. Luego de irse corriendo de la habitación al enterarse de la muerte de Blaise, no sabían nada de él y ambos estaban preocupados. Debía hablar con Cygnus y explicarle lo que pasó, sería un día largo y pesado. –Polly- llamó con su voz rasposa de nuevo.

La elfina apareció con un "plop" e hizo una reverencia, extrañamente seria, para Hermione –Ama, buen día- saludó restregándose las manos.

-Buenos días Polly- La bruja caminó al baño seguida de la pequeñita y juntas comenzaron a preparar la tina usando magia.

-Polly lamento mucho lo del señor Blaise, Polly ayuda en lo que la ama necesite- La pequeña sabia lo importante que era el Zabini para su ama, por lo cual sentía que debía solidarizarse con ella en estos momentos.

La mujer la miró con los ojos llenos de ganas de no llorar –Gracias Polly- procedió a bañarse y luego vestirse. Se colocó un vestido negro largo pero sencillo y sin magas. Buscó unas zapatillas bajas, no deseaba usar tacones hoy, no tenia los ánimos. Se maquillo un poco, lo necesario para tapar las ojeras, no quería preocupar mucho más a Cygnus. -¿Mi hijo?- preguntó una vez que estuvo lista.

-El joven amito sigue durmiendo ama. ¿Desea que lo despierte?-

Hermione se extraño, Cygnus no solía dormir más que ella pero se lo atribuía a que había tenido unos días demasiado movidos para su edad. –Déjalo Polly. Desayunaré aquí sino es problema- quería evitar ver a los demás, a todos los que le darían el pésame y palabras de consuelo a Tadeus aun cuando realmente no lo sentían, hipócritas.

La elfina asintió y en cuestión de un minuto desapareció y apareció con el desayuno de su ama –Coma bien ama, el bebé necesita nutrirse- observó callada como la bruja comía de la bandeja con suma lentitud y pocas ganas hasta asegurarse de que comió lo suficiente para retirar lo sobrante. -¿La ama necesita algo más de Polly?- preguntó antes de desaparecer a las cocinas. Debía ayudar con el almuerzo.

-Theo y Draco, ¿los has visto?- Tomó su varita y la guardó en un bolsillo interno del vestido holgado. Con los sucesos recientes, no podía darse el lujo de andar desarmada.

-El señor Theodore no ha regresado aun pero el señor Draco iba hacia los jardines cuando Polly buscó su desayuno ama- informó la pequeña –Me retiro entonces ama- y un "plop" resonó en la habitación.

Hermione caminó a su ventana y observó los jardines en busca de una cabellera rubia. La encontró debajo de un árbol de brazos cruzados. Terco, debería de estar en la enfermería. Decidida bajó a encontrarse con él.

Cuando llegó a los jardines y caminó en su dirección se dio cuenta que el hombre sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en su boca para luego encenderlo con un objeto en su otra mano, se detuvo a unos metros de él y hablo. –Detesto que fumen, podrías enfermarte- había cometido el horrible error de regalarle a Blaise una caja de cigarrillos en unos de sus cumpleaños y los tres amigos esa noche, lo habían probado. Desde entonces Theo los contrabandeaba en el mercado negro para ellos.

El rubio que estaba de espaldas a ella, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Algún día voy a morirme- su voz no sonaba como de costumbre, pedante y sarcástica, su voz sonaba vencida, apagada.

-Que gracioso, es exactamente lo que dicen los muggles que fuman- encontraba divertido que un Malfoy tuviera aquellas costumbres de los seres que aun, consideraban inferiores.

-Parece que no son tan estúpidos como creía entonces- Le dio otra calada al cigarro y soltó el humo mientras se sentaba en las raíces del árbol.

-Deberías estar en la enfermería, descansando. No sé si estas al tanto pero ayer casi… ayer…- no pudo terminar esa oración, era demasiado doloroso solo pensar que podría haber perdido a Draco también. –Debes descansar-

-Estoy bien- cortó seco y algo molesto. Un silencio incomodo de unos minutos se formó entre ellos antes de que la bruja volviera a hablar.

-¿Sabes algo de Theo?- Estaba demasiado preocupada y sabia que Draco también, no fumaba porque si, lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

El rubio la miró dándole la ultima calada a ese cigarro que comenzaba a apagarse –No- lo apagó y tiró en la tierra. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó otro del paquete.

Hermione lo miro irritada por su respuesta tan seca y por el hecho de no conformarse con uno solo de los cilindros cancerígenos -¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?-

-Lo que yo haría si pudiera usar mi magia- Lo había intentado más temprano, apenas despertó y se ubico en tiempo y espacio pero no podía ni siquiera hacer un maldito "accio". Su padrino le había dicho que era normal, que debía esperar un día entero.

La castaña cambio su peso a la otra pierna, inquieta, nerviosa. Preguntó aun sin saber muy bien si quería oír la respuesta -¿Qué?-

-Buscar a tus amigos- Escupió ahora sí, con una emoción en la voz, rencor.

La mujer guardó silencio y dirigió su vista a las nubes que comenzaban a tapar el cielo, llovería. Se esperaba esto, sería una tonta de no hacerlo, Theo y Draco vengarían a Blaise, a su manera, a la manera que les habían enseñado y sabían. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, enseguida el rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Le hará mal al bebé- Levantó el cigarro un poco para que entendiera de que hablaba.

-No le harías nada malo a esta bebé- aseguró ella acomodándose mejor para recostar su espalda de manera cómoda.

Draco alzó una ceja y solo le tomó un segundo entenderlo y al hacerlo, sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo –Parece que Blaise ganó la apuesta-

Hermione rió un poco asintiendo. Blaise y Draco habían apostado sobre el sexo del bebé pero el moreno apostó que sería una niña porque el karma existía y Tom tenía que tener un poco de eso.

-¿Cómo supiste? Creí que Quiz te había dicho que faltaba más para eso- Draco no pudo evitar preguntar por la curiosidad que sentía ya que Theo les había contado que en su última revisión aun no podrían saber el sexo.

-Harry me lo dijo- Hacia ya mucho tiempo que les confesó a sus amigos, que tenia estos encuentros con su difunto mejor amigo cuando dormía y tenía mucha ansiedad. Si la creían loca, ninguno dijo nada que la hiciera sentir de esa manera.

-Tenías tiempo sin hablar con Potter- Trató de decir aquello sin que se viera como burla o sarcasmo o alguna otra cosa que la incomodara. Claro que creía que aquello era absurdo, ¿Potter acaso se comunicaba con ella por sus sueños? Pero todos ahí habían visto cosas, pasado por cosas que no debieron, que no eran justas, así que estaba permitido estar un poco jodidos de arriba de vez en cuando.

-Creo que solo se presenta cuando algo me tiene verdaderamente perturbada… supongo que anoche…- desvió su mirada al cielo viendo algunos relámpagos, era como si el clima también estuviera triste.

-¿Cómo es que solos ves a Potter? ¿Por qué no ves a la comadreja o a la pelirroja? Tus padres o no lo sé, alguien más- El rubio de verdad quería tratar de entender este tema pero habían demasiados "pero's" en su cabeza.

Hermione suspiró dispuesta a contarle aquello que Harry le había confesado. Las gotas comenzaron a caer y al ver la frustración de Draco por poner un hechizo impermeable, lo hizo ella. –Me amaba…- susurró bajo pero firme para que su acompañante escuchara claro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- murmuro el rubio.

La castaña lo ignoró y siguió –El día que murió, lo hizo en mis brazos. El dolor que sentía era tan grande que se obligo a solo pensar en eso, en lo que sentía por mí, en nada más. Harry apartó su mente de cualquier cosa que no fuera mi rostro, mi olor, mi magia, yo. El problema fue que jamás pudo decirme lo que sentía, nunca llegó a decírmelo y siempre vivió con él "que pasaría si", recuerdo que trato de confesármelo en sus últimos momentos pero… la sangre… se ahogaba, no pudo. De alguna manera, se aferró tanto a eso que bueno, su alma no pudo ascender de la misma manera que Ginny, Ron, los demás… Los muggles tenemos una teoría de que quien muere con un asunto pendiente, queda en suspensión, en espera, hasta que lo resuelve y parece que…-

-Tú eres su asunto pendiente- concluyó Draco entendiendo su punto y viéndole un poco mas de lógica ahora. –Así que, ¿dices que Potter no está donde están los demás?-

Hermione negó viendo la lluvia –Esta en ambos lados sin poder quedarse en ninguno por mucho tiempo- vio la cara confundida del rubio y continuo –Puede ir al lugar donde esta Ron, los Weasley, mis padres, sus padres, Dumbledore, todos… lo que no puede es quedarse allí con ellos-

-¿Y... cuál es el otro lugar?- Bien, Hermione lo había metido en aquel absurdo tema de conversación.

-Es como un limbo, no es nada en especifico, como una parada antes de ir al otro lado- El día que Harry le había contado aquello se sintió muy mal, prácticamente era su culpa pero él la calmó diciéndole que estaba bien, que allí ayudaba a gente que lo necesitaba para avanzar, gente con miedo a dejar su vida terrenal, personas perdidas y lo mejor, que aun podía verla. –Estará allí hasta que yo pueda hacerle compañía y ascender juntos-

-Estará allí mucho tiempo- aseguró Draco. No permitiría que le quitaran a más nadie importante para él. Los cuidaría con su vida.

Hermione lo miró con ternura –Estará el suficiente- suspiró abrazándose a sí misma, hacia mas frio. Sintió un saco en su brazos y sonrió agradecida a su amigo –Yo también lo amé, desde niña lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo por la eternidad-

-Que el mago más tenebroso de todos no te escuché diciendo eso- Aquello también le era obvio en sus años de colegio pero jamás le importó lo suficiente para ser sinceros.

-Son amores diferentes Draco, no tienen punto de comparación entre ellos- se levantó. El frio sí que no le hacía bien a su pequeña bebita –Ven, debes desayunar y luego ayudarme a preparar unas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- no tenía hambre y definitivamente no quería ayudarla a hacer nada. Se encerraría en su cuarto a golpear todo y esperaría que su magia se estabilizara para salir en búsqueda de Theo.

-Blaise necesita un sitio donde podamos visitarlo ¿no crees?- Sintió que le tomaban la mano brevemente, por unos segundos, los suficientes para saber que era una muestra de agradecimiento.

-G-Gracias…- Maldijo que su voz saliera tan rota pero si decía algo mas se echaría a llorar.

La castaña le devolvió el apretón. Quería era abrazarlo pero ya había tenido demasiados deslices esos días con ellos y Tom no estaba nada feliz. –Va a salir el sol Draco…- prometió no solo haciendo referencia al día, sino a esos tiempos tan difíciles.

.

.

.

Neville Longbottom caminaba apurado por los pasillos del nuevo refugio. Por todo el ajetreo de la noche aun no lograba ver a Luna y eso lo tenia de muy mal humor. Contestaba los saludos con muecas o simplemente no lo hacía, necesitaba llegar al dichoso cuarto donde tenían a su novia. Al estar cerca visualizo a Ernie en la puerta haciendo guardia, resopló, por Merlín, era Luna Lovegood, no Voldemort a quien tenían allí.

-Hazte a un lado Ernie, tengo poco tiempo- soltó brusco haciendo al hombre sobresaltarse por su llegada.

-Neville, no sabía que venias- Saludó el hombre apartándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay que avisarte?- preguntó deshaciendo los hechizos de protección que rodeaban la puerta, cosa que lo hizo molestarse aun mas. Iba a golpear a alguien pronto.

-No viejo, solo comentaba- dijo el ceñudo el Hufflepuff por aquella manera de hablarle.

Longbottom terminó y se apresuró a entrar pero antes le dedicó unas palabras más al guardia –Macmillan- llamó para captar su atención –Vuelve a meterte en la cabeza de mi novia sin su permiso y yo voy a meter mi puño en tu cara- advirtió cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Hombre, que humor- murmuro el amigo de Cedric rodando los ojos.

-¡Neville!- gritó la rubia corriendo a sus brazos y siendo apresada al instante. Compartieron un beso largo que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo incomodo.

-Diablos, déjenme salir primero- Hannah Abbott se veía extremadamente incomoda y sonrojada.

Luna rio divertida –Lo siento Hans- observaron a la chica recoger una bandeja con envases de comida vacios y dejar unos libros encima de la mesa.

-Vuelvo luego Luna- se despidió y salió a encontrarse con su novio quien hacía de guarda esa mañana.

Neville tomó el rostro de su novia inspeccionándolo, buscando algún corte o moretón. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico pero esa gente se estaba volviendo loca.

-Estoy bien amor- susurró la rubia besando su mano con ternura. -¿Qué ha pasado? Hannah no sabía mucho aparte de que traerían al hijo de Hermione aquí… ¿Esta aquí?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Su novio la miro debatiéndose si decirle o no. Se supone que Luna no debía enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía fuera pero al diablo, era su novia, su Luna. –Lo trajimos si pero lo perdimos, logró escapar con Malfoy- le contó sentándose en la cama con ella.

-¿Lo trajeron con Malfoy?- preguntó confundida pero aliviada de que el pequeño no estuviera allí.

Neville negó –Cuando Cormac lo tomó, como era el plan, Zabini y Malfoy lo tocaron al mismo tiempo, los trajo con él-

Luna repitió las palabras en su cabeza varias veces y luego se extraño –Pero me dijiste que escapó con Malfoy… Ya veo, tienen a Zabini Blaise aquí- dijo ella suspirando resignada. Buscaría la manera de hacer que le llevaran algo de agua y comida.

El hombre se movió incomodo negando de nuevo… -Willis lo mató Luna… Zabini ayudó a que el niño llegara a Draco y ambos desaparecieron. Entenderás que eso alteró demasiado a Willis y bueno…- confesó aun avergonzado de lo que había pasado. Se seguía repitiendo que odiaba a los mortifagos, le podía importar menos sus vidas pero Zabini… él parecía estar defendiendo al niño no por miedo a lo que le haría el mago oscuro si algo le pasaba a su hijo, no, su ex compañero de colegio dio su vida por el hijo de su amiga porque lo quería, lo presentía y el pocas veces se equivocaba. Ese pensamiento era el que lo hacía sentirse incomodo con todo el asunto. La reacción de su novia solo lo confirmó.

-¡Neville! ¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó horrorizada tapando su boca –Era su amigo, era amigo de Hermione- Por Rowena, ¿Cómo estaría su amiga?, ¿Ya lo sabria? -¿Dónde está Zabini?-

-Tomé su cuerpo, le coloqué un hechizo conservador y está a salvo pero no por mucho Luna, necesito sacarlo de aquí… estaba pensando ir al bosque más cercano, enterrarlo y…-

-Nooo- chilló horrorizada de nuevo –Debes llevarlo con los suyos Neville- ordenó severa.

El hombre la miró unos segundos sin comprender -¿Qué?- preguntó bajito creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-De-bes- lle-var-lo- con –los- su-yos- dijo ella despacio separando las palabras. –Estuve allí, lo observe, lo quería, era importante para ella. Si nos deshacemos de él de otra manera, nos va a odiar por siempre-

-Luna, secuestramos a su jodido hijo ¿Crees que cuando nos vea nos hará una invitación a tomar el té?- preguntó histérico levantándose de la cama pero hablando bajo, no quería alertar a nadie de nuevo.

-Ella va a perdonarte si le llevas a Zabini, confía en mí- pidió la mujer con ojos llorosos –No podemos perderla Neville, no después de perder a los demás- le recordó llorando ya.

-Será difícil Luna… con lo que pasó, seguro triplicaron la seguridad. Entrar debe ser imposible- razonó aun poco convencido.

-No tienes que entrar, solo acercarte, buscar una manera de llamar su atención, solo la de ella. Tienes la capa, puedes hacerlo- Resolvió segura mirándolo suplicante, tratando de que le hiciera caso.

Neville llevó sus manos a su cabello jalándolos con desesperación –Me van a terminar matando un día de estos por esos ojos que pones Luna- la miro –De acuerdo, pensaré algo- prometió resignado a su misión suicida por devolver a un muerto.

La rubia se levantó extasiada y lo abrazó lanzándolos a la cama –Eso merece una recompensa- dijo coqueta subiéndose encima de él.

Automáticamente el hombre posó sus manos en las caderas de su novia –Diablos si- exclamó rodando quedando el abajo y haciéndola reír –Te amo Luna- susurró apartando los cabellos de sus ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Yo también te amo Neville- devolvió la bruja dándole un beso tierno que fue subiendo de tono hasta estorbar la ropa. Ernie tendría que vigilar un rato más.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar a Hermione, se dirigió a su despacho, hoy iría a Noruega, tenía una reunión con Karkarov y sus aprendices. Necesitaba gente experimentada en artes oscuras que rastrearan a las ratas que tanto quería exterminar y el colegio de Durmstrang le debía lealtad. Tomó de nuevo la carta del lame pisos de Igor donde le escribía la hora en la que la chimenea de su despacho en el colegio, sería conectada con la de él. Era mucho más fácil viajar así. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dejar la carta y mover la mano para abrirla con magia.

-Mi Lord, Snape nos ha dicho que nos presentáramos ante usted en la brevedad posible- Amycus y Alecto hacían acto de presencia hincados en el suelo a modo de sumisión.

-Nos vamos en media hora a Noruega, tengo asuntos que atender allá- ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, pocos de sus seguidores las merecían.

-Por supuesto mi Lord, un honor ser su escolta en esta ocasión- Amycus no perdía oportunidad de quedar bien delante del mago tenebroso.

-Fuera, estoy ocupado- ordenó siendo obedecido de inmediato –Imbéciles- corrían como cucarachas al él decir la mas mínima palabra. Por eso Hermione había captado su atención, por eso era su mujer, ella le hacía frente, lo retaba.

Se disponía de nuevo a afinar los detalles de su corto viaje cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse. Frunció el ceño, alguien estaba buscando un avada. –Pase- su voz era obvia señal de que si no era algo importante, la pagarían caro.

-Amo- saludó la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass entrando con su aire de superioridad.

Riddle alzó una ceja al verla. Vestía una tela que poco podría llamársele vestido, transparentosa, el escote de su pecho dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos y la curvatura de ambos. Labios rojos y un perfume bastante fuerte bailaba por el aire. –Espero sea de importancia su interrupción señorita Greengrass- habló bajando la mirada de nuevo a los pergaminos. Debía terminar eso rápido.

-Lamento si soy inoportuna mi señor pero creí prudente comunicarle ciertos rumores de mal gusto que se escuchan en los pasillos- El pesar exagerado en su voz era más que obvio pero aun así el hombre frente a ella le dedicó su atención y con una mano la invitó a sentarse.

-Tiene mi atención- animó invitándola a hablar. Poco le importaban los chismes de pasillos pero en esta situación que estaban viviendo, cualquier cosa era importante para saber si tenía traidores entre sus filas filtrando cosas sobre la seguridad de sus casas.

-He escuchado para mi disgusto, cosas bastantes delicadas de su mujer mi señor- empezó la mujer cruzando y descruzando sus piernas para mostrar el inicio de sus medias pantys con encaje –Osan relacionarla de manera escandalosa con Theodore, Blaise y Draco… se dice que les da demasiado confianza. Justo ahora desayunan juntos-

El hombre la miró aburrido y conteniéndose. Esta estúpida sin cerebro lo había fastidiado para tonterías. Claro que el sabia eso, él lo permitía por algo, tenía sus razones, razones que no le importaban a la mujer frente a él pero aun así, debía decir algo –Agradezco su preocupación señorita Greengrass pero es información que ya poseo. Mi mujer tiene una amistad con los tres jóvenes, bueno ahora dos, por ser ex compañeros de Hogwarts. Entenderá que al llegar aquí, solo los conocía a ellos y era inevitable el acercamiento- restó importancia haciendo el desinteresado pero hablaría con Hermione al llegar de Noruega, le chocaba que sus seguidores lo creyeran cabrón.

-¿Ahora dos, mi señor?- Preguntó confundida Daphne.

-Blaise Zabini fue dado de baja ayer señorita, debería informarse de las cosas importantes. Tengo entendido que es amiga de su familia y ex compañera de casa, tal vez sea adecuado estar dando su sentido pésame y no aquí trayéndome chismes de colegio- relató el Lord sellando unas cartas y firmando unos papeles.

La rubia bajo la mirada afligida. No era muy cercana con Blaise, lo era más con Draco pero hace tan solo dos días se habían tomado un trago y hablado del colegio, se sentía raro. Se levantó perdiendo cualquier motivo inicial al entrar allí –Me retiro mi señor, disculpe-

-Debería ser más atenta con su vestimenta señorita, no me quejo de la vista, al contrario, puede entrar aquí de esa manera cuando sea llamada, pero su padre no estará muy feliz con tremendo atrevimiento de su hija mayor, la cual debe ser el ejemplo para la menor- comunicó aun sin mirarla leyendo un informe los rastreadores.

La rubia sonrió triunfante –Lo tomaré en cuenta mi señor pero me alegra que le gustara, lo hice para usted- dijo coqueta y atrevida sin sonrojarse siquiera. Siempre había querido el puesto de la odiosa de Granger y por Salazar que lo tendría, y no el de su mujer, no, ella sería su esposa.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa de lado –Buen día- y movió la mano para que se fuera.

-Buen viaje, mi señor. Estaré esperando su llegada- se despidió saliendo procurando mover sus caderas y trasero aun si no la estuviera viendo.

Al escuchar cerrar la puerta, Voldemort dejó el informe y entrecruzó sus manos apoyando el mentón. Desde Hermione no estaba con ninguna otra mujer, ¿Le hacía acaso aquello falta? Su mujer lo satisfacía en todo, era apasionada, curiosa, de mente abierta y dispuesta. Tenía todo con ella pero no podía negar que la insistencia de la rubia Greengrass estaba dando frutos, sobre todo después de esa visita. Meditó unos momentos si estar con otra mujer seria conveniente… Hermione no solo era su mujer, era la madre de sus hijos, eso era algo que ninguna otra cambiaria, nadie tenía comparación con ella pero desde un buen rato no tenían sexo y presentía seria por mucho más. Toda la noche se la pasó llorando y teniendo pesadillas, seria así por semanas hasta que pasara el fastidioso luto. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Maldita Greengrass- murmuro molesto por los fastidiosos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Draco se encontraba masticando sus alimentos junto con Cygnus y Hermione en las cocinas de la mansión. Aun no le decían nada a el pequeño pero acordaron hacerlo juntos. Esperarían a que comiera y luego la bruja comenzaría con el apoyo del rubio.

-¿Dónde está tío Theo?- preguntó curioso Cygnus de no verlo con ellos.

-Tiene una misión Cygnus- le contestó Draco terminando de comer y limpiando su boca con la servilleta de tela. Vio a Hermione tensarse.

-Cierto, mamá dijo que está buscando al tío Blaise… Dara con él pronto, ¿no es así padrino?- dijo el niño preocupado dejando de comer. Al recordar que su tío estaba aun allá, se le quitaba el apetito.

-Termina de comer bebé- Pidió Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas, esa esperanza en la voz de su hijo seria rota en cuestión de minutos.

El pequeño negó –No tengo hambre mamá… imagina que nosotros estamos comiendo y tal vez tío Blaise tiene hambre y sed o frio. Es injusto-

La castaña no lo soportó, negó hacia Draco y se levantó dándoles la espalda.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? ¿Es el bebé?- Cygnus iba a levantarse para acercársele pero Draco se lo impidió.

-Cygnus…- llamó el rubio para que se concentrara en él –¿Recuerdas donde están tus abuelos?- preguntó despacio escuchando un jadeo de la castaña. El niño hizo ademan de voltear a ver a su madre pero su padrino volvió a impedírselo –Mírame a mi- le pidió con voz firme. Se estaba conteniendo para no romperse, no quería que viera a Hermione mal, así no quería que se enterara.

-En el cielo, con tío Harry y tío Ron- contestó confundido sin entender a que iba esa conversación. Casi nunca hablaban de ellos.

-Tu tío Blaise… esta ahora con ellos cuidando de ti- Soltó el rubio con voz ahogada. Hermione comenzó a temblar señal de que lloraba ya, las hormonas le hacían imposible controlarse, aun queriendo.

Cygnus ladeó la cabeza sin entender que había dicho su padrino –No entiendo…- murmuro asustado, no quería entender.

-Blaise es ahora una luz que te va a iluminar siempre cariño- Hermione había conseguido fuerzas para caminar hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No… ¡MIENTEN! Es malo mentir, mamá dice que los mentiras son malas, que lastiman, ¡NO MIENTAN!- Cygnus les gritaba por primera vez en su vida, jamás les había elevado la voz ni a su madre ni a su padrino, jamás –No mientan….- susurro comenzando a llorar. –No…- se levantó soltándose del agarre del rubio y se tropezó torpemente con una silla cayendo al suelo y lastimando de nuevo su brazo. Soltó un quejido de dolor pero le dolía mas su pecho así que se levantó de nuevo y corrió con los llamados de su madre y su padrino. Iría a buscarlo, el… el… él era débil, el no podía buscarlo, por su culpa… por su culpa… De pronto se tropezó con alguien y pataleó cuando lo elevaron del suelo.

-Tranquilízate Cygnus- La voz demandante surgió efecto como siempre pero el niño siguió llorando -¿Qué ha pasado?- El Lord miró como detrás del niño venia su mujer corriendo junto con Malfoy. Torció el gesto ante lo último.

-Bebé, por favor, tienes que escucharme…- suplicó Hermione con el corazón roto de ver como su hijo la llamaba mentirosa y corría de ella.

-¡Murió por mí, por mi culpa!- gritó desconsolado el pequeño aun en el aire sostenido por su padre.

Voldemort rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia a Salazar, ya le habían dicho a su hijo lo de Zabini. Lo bajó al suelo pero lo detuvo de un hombro, no quería que volviera a correr y su mujer embarazada lo persiguiera.

-Cygnus, permite que tu mamá y yo te expliquemos, no es tu culpa…-

-Le pido que se retire joven Malfoy, es un asunto familiar. Mi mujer y yo sabremos manejar a nuestro hijo- pidió el Lord con voz falsamente amable. No sabía si era la visita de la rubia en su despacho con aquellos chismes pero el hecho de que el maldito hijo de Lucius dijera o insinuara que él y su mujer eran los que debían lidiar con SU hijo, le reventaba la paciencia. Alzó una ceja desafiante cuando el rubio primero miro a su mujer esperando que asintiera antes de retirarse. Se encargaría de ese imbécil luego, primero terminaría el drama de Cygnus.

-Tom, déjame hablar con él a solas, yo…- Hermione no quería que su novio se inmiscuyera en eso. Temía que dijera cosas sin tacto o sensibilidad. Cygnus era un niño y estaba lidiando por primera vez con la muerte de alguien querido.

-Escúchame bien Cygnus, lo que le pasó a Zabini fue desafortunado, aun no era su tiempo pero alguien creyó que si y se atrevió a tomarlo. Sin embargo, no fue tu culpa, él quería protegerte, te cuidaba y velaba por ti, era algo que estaba en el sin obligación. Ahora, seguirás llorando aquí su pérdida o vas a honrar su recuerdo como el hombre que quería que te convirtieras?- Supo que dijo algo acertado o levemente moderado por la mirada aprobatoria de Hermione.

-L-Lo… lo segundo padre… pero, ¿Qué podría hacer por su memoria?- preguntó el niño ansioso y más calmado.

-Voy a dar con quien le hizo esto y tú me ayudaras- Miró a su mujer de nuevo quien le decía con los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno un "No te atrevas". La ignoró y miro de nuevo a su hijo -¿Bien?-

-Tom…- advirtió la castaña con tono de voz amenazante.

-Le ayudaré padre- dijo decidido el niño secando sus lagrimas.

-Tengo que hacer un viaje pero volveré mañana y practicaremos algo llamado legeremens Cygnus. ¿Lo has escuchado?- No confiaba en lo que le mostraba Malfoy, sabía manejar las artes de la mente por obra de Severus pero su hijo, su hijo era un libro abierto para él y aprovecharía eso para dar con la ubicación de esos jodidos insectos.

-Es un niño Tom, ¿hasta cuándo debo decirte eso?- Reclamó la bruja indignada.

-Es el arte de buscar en los recuerdos padre… lo he leído. ¿Hará eso en mi mente?- preguntó el niño con un poco de miedo.

-No dolerá pequeño, no te haría daño, eres mi hijo- Tranquilizó el hombre haciéndolo caminar con él. –Vamos, te daré algunos libros- miró sobre su hombro a su mujer parada aun en medio de la sala –Querida, deberías venir también, un tiempo en familia no estaría mal, tengo unos minutos- tenía que empezar a recuperar ese puesto de autoridad como marido y padre, Nott y Malfoy se lo estaban jodiendo desde hace rato.

La mujer lo miro confundida y cautelosa, no le gustaba mucho esa idea de usar magia en su hijo pero la legeremens no era muy invasiva si la practicaba un mago con experiencia y Tom era por mucho, el más experimentado, así que sería como una brisa a la memoria de su hijo, lo único es que vería los rostros de quienes estuvieron allí y sabría lo que ella escondía de él. Maldición, pensó mientras caminaba hacia los dos hombres de su vida. Tenía que hallar la manera de que desistiera de aquello. -¿A dónde irás?- preguntó mientras dejaba que la tomara de la mano y se sonrojaba como de costumbre. Su mirada se enterneció cuando Cygnus terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas y se apegó más hacia el costado de Tom en busca de consuelo y este posó su mano en su hombro de nuevo atrayéndolo a él.

-Tengo unos asuntos en Durmstrang- le contó sin mucho miramiento. Confiaba en ella más que en cualquiera de sus mortios.

"Bingo" pensó Hermione. Ya sabía que hacer o por lo menos, lo que le daría tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos esos 27 reviews que me han dejado! Estoy súper agradecida. Bueno, bueno, aquí vemos de nuevo a nuestro amado Harry Potter aun cuando sea de esa manera tan extraña, ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Hermione se volvió loca por esas torturas y crucius en el año que fue prisionera o de verdad es algo lindo que la une con el señor Potter? Oh si, Voldy va a Durmstrang! Y que piensan? Le será infiel a Mione? O no caerá en las garras de la mayor de las rubias? Neville se está dando cuenta que algo va mal con los métodos que utilizan ahora y tratara de enmendar su error con su vieja amiga, lo perdonara Hermione? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

" _Se supone que debo ser el soldado que nunca pierde la calma, aunque soporte el peso del mundo entero en los hombros. No se supone que debo demostrarlo, mi equipo no debe saberlo. Nunca los arrastraré a batallas que no pueda manejar a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Necesito ser el líder y mi equipo confía en mí para que los guie. Estoy tan atrapado en esto que casi siento que yo lo hubiera provocado" Like toy soldiers -Eminem_

.

.

Era una noche lluviosa, de esas frías que te calan los huesos, de esas que te hacen pensar y reflexionar en cada error, equivocación o paso en falso que has dado. Tipo de noches como esas que te ponen nostálgico, melancólico y anhelante, donde deseas con todas tus fuerzas saber el secreto de volver sobre tus pasos y hacer todo bien, distinto, mejor. Donde aun sin ser creyente de absolutamente nada mas allá que tú mismo, que en el poder de tus decisiones y la causa-efecto de ellas, te encuentras hablándole a los vacios, a las esquinas y a los techos, a cualquier cosa que pueda oírte, que pueda ayudarte, que te dé más tiempo.

-Ya vamos a cerrar, los dementores no tardan en hacer sus rondas y es mejor que nadie esté por allí vagando-

El hombre al que le estaban hablando le dedicó una mirada superficial al cantinero y volvió a beber de su trago sin prestarle mucha atención.

El encargado del bar frunció el ceño y tiró el trapo con el que previamente limpiaba, o ensuciaba más, la barra de madera podrida. -¡Ehh, que te he hablado imbécil!-

El encapuchado chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y levantó su manga dejando revelar la marca tenebrosa sorprendiendo al hombre que le gritaba –Deja de gritar que estoy a dos segundos de ser peor que los jodidos dementores- su voz salió ronca y rasposa, como quien lleva días sin hablar.

El cantinero bajó la cabeza en sumisión y asintió repetidamente –L-Lo lamento, s-señor-

-Escoria…- soltó duramente mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida de aquel bar de mala muerte sin dignarse a pagar por lo consumido. Aquellos locales seguían en pie gracias a ellos, a los mortifagos. Nadie más pasaba por esos sitios. Al estar ya en la calle observó que las calles estaban oscuras, los postes de luz apenas iluminaban y el silencio hacia contraste con las altas horas de la madrugada.

No había dado dos pasos cuando su marca volvió a arderle por decima vez en menos de media hora. Suspiró, no era el Lord quien lo llamaba, Draco estaba agotándole la paciencia de nuevo. Levantó su túnica y su camisa indeciso si acudir o no… Tal vez solo debería dar alguna señal de que está vivo, porque bien, no estaba para nada. Hermione y Draco seguro estaban preocupados por no dar señas de aparecer y su padre, bueno, su padre seguro estaba molesto y ya. Pero aun no estaba listo para volver, no estaba listo para verlos. Llevaba un día y medio ya buscando pistas de la resistencia y bebiendo hasta olvidar como se llamaba, por supuesto, para su desgracia, le iba mejor con la segunda que con la primera. Una vez más, su marca ardió pero bajó su manga y siguió caminando. No iría con ellos hasta no tener al asesino de Blaise por partes en su baúl. No les fallaría una vez más.

Mientras caminaba regresando al cuartucho de la posada en ruinas donde se estaba quedando por esa noche, un grito de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos rasgando el filo de la oscuridad y haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza. Parece que los dementores habían encontrado su cena esta noche. Sacudió su cabeza de los pensamientos que lo impulsaban a ir a ayudar y siguió su camino, no era tiempo de ser héroe, de hecho, el jamás había sido uno, no pudo salvar a su madre, nunca ha podido interceder por Hermione cuando Voldemort hace y deshace con ella a su antojo y ciertamente, no pudo hacer nada por Blaise. Draco tenía razón siempre, ellos eran los putos malos de la historia.

.

.

.

-¿Nada?- Hermione estaba sentada en la sala del té con Draco y Snape. Luego de irse Tom hace tan solo unos minutos, ella los llamó para hablar sobre Theo y que harían con el más reciente problema. Le había pedido a Draco que intentara una vez más llamar a Theo por la marca.

El rubio ensombreció su mirada mientras negaba y acomodaba su manga de nuevo. –Ya es hora de que vaya a buscarlo- dijo decidido mirándola.

Severus Snape se mantenía sereno mirando el fuego arder en la gran chimenea de la sala –Tu magia…- intentó de nuevo siendo cortado al instante.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MI MAGIA, IRÉ CAMINANDO DE SER NECESARIO!- muy pocas veces él le gritaba a su padrino, creció aprendiendo a respetarlo igual o hasta más que a su propio padre, pero la desesperación y la ansiedad estaban haciendo mella en el.

-Lo están buscando Draco. Solo debemos tener fé en que…- La bruja se levantó para darle apoyo y transmitirle que ella también estaba preocupada pero no lograban nada exaltándose así y actuando sin pensar.

-No lo van a encontrar Hermione ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Theo no quiere ser encontrado. Por eso debo ir yo- Señaló molesto el rubio sirviéndose su cuarto vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-Solo lograrás que los maten a los dos. Por supuesto que darás con él, lo conoces mejor que su padre pero ¿Qué harás luego? Serás una carga para lo que sea que tenga planeado Theodore y estando pendiente de ti solo harás que sea débil- Expuso Snape molesto por aquella insolencia por parte de su ahijado.

El Malfoy lo miró dolido –Padrino… ¿insinúa que lo deje a su suerte?-

Severus se dio vuelta mirando a los dos jóvenes –No- la confusión en ambos fue evidente –Insinúo que uses la cabeza como si mal no recuerdo, te he enseñado todos estos años y quiero creer Draco, que no he perdido mi tiempo con ustedes- cuando vio que no seria interrumpido decidió continuar –Yo iré a buscarlo, tú te quedaras estabilizando tu magia y usted señorita Granger…- su mirada se enfocó en la castaña –Creo que nos ha reunido para hablar de otro tema distinto al señor Nott- hizo un ademan de que continuara con su mano.

Hermione miró a Draco quien parecía más calmado y decidió hablar –Tom quiere usar legeremens en Cygnus para averiguar que pasó el día del secuestro-

-Genial, que la use, que vea a esos infelices y vaya por cada uno- El rubio se alzó de hombros restándole importancia a su comentario y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La bruja lo miró como si fuera estúpido –Te recuerdo que le he estado mintiendo al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos Draco- gruñó molesta.

-Vamos Hermione, ¿Qué puede hacerte cuando mucho? ¿Molestarse? ¿Darte contra alguna pared? ¿Gritarte y menospreciarte? Oh espera, ya nada de eso es nuevo- El rubio volvía a estar a la defensiva, no le gustaba pensar que aun seguía defendiendo a las ratas de la resistencia.

La mujer decidió ignorar aquellos comentarios que le dolieron pero sabía que el hombre hablaba desde el resentimiento por la muerte de su amigo –Sabrá que ustedes también los vieron, los reconocieron y no han dicho nada-

Draco alzó sus hombros de nuevo en una actitud que comenzaba a desesperar a la mujer –Ya no me importa- dijo con mirada vencida y voz ronca. Si Blaise ya no estaba, si Theo había decidido dejarlo también, ¿Qué diablos? Que lo torturaran, que lo mataran, no habría diferencia a como se sentía ahora mismo.

-Draco…- murmuro la castaña preocupada. Tendría que sentarse a hablar con él luego acerca de esa actitud derrotada que cargaba.

-Debo admitir que no hay opciones favorables para nosotros en este asunto señorita Granger. El Lord debe volver más tardar hoy en la noche, es muy poco tiempo para elaborar algo que evite que aplique en Cygnus la magia- También le preocupaba la manera con la que su ahijado estaba lidiando con el duelo pero era algo que no se debía hablar en esos momentos en los que solo lograrían malas respuestas.

-Creo tener una manera de lograr el tiempo suficiente para que le enseñe a Cygnus a usar oclumancia profesor- Los dos hombres la miraron curiosos –Tom ha viajado a Durmstrang con la intención de reclutar nuevos mortios especialistas en magia oscura. Viktor muy pronto será ascendido a director del colegio, tiene la suficiente autoridad para ayudarme con mi plan, solo necesito enviarle una carta-

-¿Cómo es que sigues en contacto con el cerebro de maní de Krum teniendo de carcelero a Voldy?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-No lo estoy, la última carta que nos enviamos fue días antes de la batalla- mencionó Hermione recordando que él había dejado muy claro que estaba del lado que ella estuviera y que ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-Y… ¿qué la hace pensar que el joven Krum estará de acuerdo en ayudarnos luego de casi 10 años? Tomando en cuenta que será director de una de las escuelas que siempre le ha mostrado lealtad a el señor tenebroso- Severus ya había recorrido mucho mundo como para confiar en suposiciones o presentimientos.

-Y supongamos que el saco de músculos nos ayuda, ¿Cygnus, tu hijo de siete años, va a aprender a usar un arte que a nosotros nos costó semanas, en días?- continuó el rubio también desconfiado.

-Confío en las habilidades que mi hijo ha heredado y ha aprendido de sus maestros Draco- reveló viendo a los dos hombres con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas incómodos.

-Aun así señorita Granger creo que…- Lo que estaba por decir Snape fue cortado por la intromisión repentina a la sala de un destello azulezco que recorrió el espacio hasta detenerse frente a la bruja. Ambos hombres sacaron sus varitas preparados pero la mujer contempló la figura que se tornaba animal con nostalgia.

-Neville…- susurró la bruja con lágrimas en los ojos. Era su patronus.

 _-"Limites del bosque prohibido, sola, 15 minutos"-_ la voz distorsionada terminó su mensaje y el águila se desvaneció.

-¿Qué diablos?- Para los dos hombres el mensaje no había sido claro, de hecho, solo escucharon murmullos que les dieron dolor de cabeza.

-Era Neville, quiere que nos encontremos en 15 minutos, en el bosque prohibido- les contó mientras se acercaba a su túnica que descansaba en un perchero.

-¡Estás loca mujer!- Draco enseguida la cortó poniéndose frente a ella de brazos cruzados en clara amenaza de que tendría que pasarle por encima.

-Debe ser importante Draco, de lo contrario, no se arriesgaría a enviar su patronus a la mansión- intentó razonar la castaña con el necio rubio.

-Mataron a Blaise hace horas Hermione- devolvió dolido el hombre.

La mujer se mordió el labio con dolor –Lo sé… pero no fue él-

El rubio la miró molesto -¡¿Y qué si no fue su varita?! Es la misma porquería que no merece vivir-

-¡No digas eso! Neville… él.. Luna y él… tú no sabes nada Draco. Estos mensajes, ese conjuro, el patronus… No lo usarían porque sí, tiene un significado para nosotros, es nuestra manera de advertirnos algo y…-

-¡ERA GRANGER! ¡ERA! Maldita sea, deja de hablar en presente, ellos ya no son lo que eran, tu tampoco, no son tus amigos- pateó una silla con rabia y se bebió su trago de un solo empujón.

-¡Basta los dos! No estoy lidiando con niños- Severus estaba cabreado, le molestaba en demasía aquella gritería de ambos comportándose como todo menos adultos con uso de razón. -¿Estás segura de ir?- cuando sentía que alguno de sus pupilos estaba en amenaza, dejaba de ser tan cordial y formal en su trato. –No son de fiar, lo han demostrado-

Hermione asintió como niña regañada –Harry nos enseñó a conjurar el patronus para mantenernos informados… Fue su manera de cuidarnos un poco, manteniéndonos comunicados entre nosotros. Tomó tiempo y dedicación aprenderlo, sobretodo estando escondidos y en constante vigilancia. Nos dio un pedazo de su magia con ello y es muy importante para los que estuvimos en el ED en aquella época, es algo de Harry, no lo dañarían-

Draco bufó sarcástico desde el otro extremo de la sala mientras que Severus asentía –Lily me enseñó a usar el mío, comprendo lo que dices- el patronus era invocado por medio de recuerdos felices, puros, significativos, no podrían hacerlo pensando en algo malo o con malas intenciones.

-Estos malditos sentimentalismos nos van a matar un día Hermione, quiero que lo sepas y lo tengas en mente porque cuando esté respirando mi último aliento junto a ti, me regocijaré diciendo "te lo dije"- Las dos personas observaron atentos como el rubio se acomodaba su carísimo traje negro y tomaba su varita de la mesa donde reposaba luego de que el patronus de desvaneciera. –Andando- gruñó entre dientes caminando a la puerta.

-¿Draco?- preguntó confundida la mujer sin entender a qué se refería.

-No irás sola bruja cabeza dura- dijo mirándola como si fuera estúpida.

-Pero… el patronus…- intentó ella de decirle que el mensaje era claro.

-Cuídense- y con esa orden, Severus Snape se evaporó en su forma de mortio. Debía buscar a Theodore y aprovecharía que su señor no estaba.

-Ya escuchaste, fue un claro "ve con ella", así que deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo y apresúrate- ordenó molesto tomándola de la mano para desaparecerse a los limites de Hogwarts.

-Draco…- susurró con voz contenida aferrándose a su pecho. Que afortunada era ella por tener a tanta gente cuidándola siempre.

.

.

.

-Bueno, listo, lo ha recibido- Un nervioso Neville caminaba de aquí para allá en el pequeño cuarto donde su novia estaba hospedada indefinidamente.

-Debes calmarte amor, de lo contrario, corres con el riesgo de ser descubierto- aconsejó su rubia novia deteniéndolo y abrazándolo. –Estás haciendo lo correcto Neville-

-No irá sola Luna- Volvió a mostrar su ansiedad ahora jugando con el cabello largo de su chica.

-No puedes pensar que lo hará luego de lo de Zabini- Luna se separó de él y negó con su cabeza –No confía en nosotros-

-¿Crees que irá con Malfoy y Nott? Me mataran Luna- No tenía miedo de batallar de ser necesario, tenía miedo de morir ahí y dejar a Luna a su suerte.

-No lo harán si haces lo que hablamos, saldrá bien, no creo que nos perdone del todo pero será un comienzo para recuperar nuestra amistad- La mujer tomó su rostro y besó su frente con mucho amor. –Ya es hora, ten cuidado-

El hombre asintió –Volveré pronto… espero- murmuró no muy convencido. La besó con pasión y junto sus frentes –Te amo Luna, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- se separó de ella y antes de salir le guiño un ojo –Aun debemos casarnos y tener unos seis hijos-

La mujer rió feliz asintiendo y vio como su novio salió dejándola sola de nuevo –Hermione…- juntó su manos en su pecho a la altura de su corazón –Espero que en ti aun esté el perdonar- estaba muy nerviosa pero no podía demostrárselo a Neville, debía darle ánimos. Todo saldría bien, tenía qué.

.

.

.

-¡Mi Lord! Que honor tan grande el que nos visite- exclamó Igor Karkarov recibiendo al señor oscuro en la entrada del colegio ancestral de magia oscura.

Voldemort como de costumbre, lo miró como quien mira a un bicho en su zapato –Karkarov, ha pasado ya algún tiempo-

-Sin duda, mi Lord- asintió el hombre barbudo con acento –Espero haya recibido mis felicitaciones por su próximo descendiente mi señor- A su lado, un hombre se tensó al escuchar aquello ultimo.

-En efecto, lo hice, tus regalos han sido amontonados junto con los demás lame pisos que mandaron- comentó cruel y sin importarle el mago –Vengo por asuntos importantes Karkarov, dejémonos de formalidades hipócritas-

-Mi Lord- dijo el director bajando la cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que las graduaciones serán pronto y con ella tu sustitución en el cargo- Su mirada rojiza enseguida cambió a el joven a su lado que miraba hacia el frente pero sin mantenerle la mirada. –Ah joven Krum, ¿listo para tal responsabilidad?-

-Estoy confiado en que haré un buen trabajo con lo que se me ha enseñado mi Lord- comentó el ex jugador determinado.

-Excelente- su sonrisa de satisfacción por la respuesta fue reemplazada por una mueca al recordar que estaba hablando con un ex de su mujer -¿También envió regalos para mi aun no nacido hijo, joven Krum?- su cordialidad disfrazada y falsa le erizó los pelos a todos los presentes.

-Lo hice mi Lord, le deseo sea un varón sano que continúe con su legado- dijo sin dejarse atemorizar. Claro que por dentro estaba algo nervioso, demasiada atención en él que lo confundía.

-Hemos preparado un banquete para usted mi lord, por favor, hablemos en la cena- Invitó Igor dejándolo pasar al comedor común primero.

-De acuerdo- acepto Tom despegando su mirada del pobre chico y caminando con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Ya se encargaría de decir quién era su mujer para que el jugador se actualizara. Que Salazar lo perdonara por pensamientos e instintos tan básicos como marcar su territorio, pero le daba cierto goce que el eterno enamorado de su mujer, supiera que era él quien la tenía en su cama cada noche.

.

.

.

-Quédate aquí- Hermione se ajustó su túnica y se colocó la capucha enviándose un encantamiento glamour para distorsionar su apariencia un poco.

Draco simplemente la ignoró como si no hubiese dicho nada y se adelantó atento a cualquier sonido o escudo.

La castaña resopló molesta y lo siguió alerta. Habían pasado ya los 15 minutos cuando habló a la noche -¿Neville?-

A los segundos una figura se dejó ver completamente tapado. Draco se posicionó delante de la mujer con varita en mano y la figura lo imitó apuntándolo. –Muéstrate imbécil, no tengo tu tiempo- al ver que el hombre debajo de la túnica era Longbottom relajó un poco la pose, no sentía a mas nadie allí. –Tienes 1 minuto y no me voy a ningún lado- llevó su varita a su muñeca simulando tener un reloj y apurarlo.

-Hermione…- comenzó el hombre ignorando al rubio.

-¿Por qué Neville? Confiaba en ustedes y trataron de lastimar a mi hijo ¡Mataron a Blaise!- acusó ya bañada en lagrimas y con rabia contenida.

-Yo no… no quería, se salió de nuestras manos, te lo juro, Zabini fue un accidente-

-¡MENTIRAA!- escupió el Malfoy con rabia –Lo mataron a sangre fría, premeditado, a conciencia ¡malditas ratas!- levantó su varita dispuesto a lastimarlo pero Hermione lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Era como mi hermano Neville… mi hijo le llamaba tío- siguió la castaña dolida mirándolo fijamente –Cuando Cygnus tenía 2 años, se cayó en el lago de la mansión, era una navidad, el agua estaba congelada…- Sintió como Draco daba dos pasos atrás, ido por su comentario, seguro recordando lo que diría también –Mi bebé estaba jugando cerca, Theo y Blaise lo vigilaban pero mi hijo siempre ha sabido salirse con la suya ¿sabes? A veces parece un merodeador- rio un poco con amargura por su propio comentario –Cuando cayó, Blaise estaba más cerca, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó a sacarlo y al salir, no le importó que su cuerpo estuviera adormecido o adolorido, corrió con mi bebé en brazos dándole calor- las lágrimas bajaban sin control por su rostro –Cuidaba de él con su vida, desde que nació, hasta el final… Murió cuidándolo, cuidándolo de ustedes-

-Nada de lo que diga podrá enmendar lo que hice Mione… lo siento tanto, me atormenta por las noches y me separa de Luna poco a poco. Lo lamento y espero que me perdones algún día- Elevó su varita haciendo que ambos se pusieran alerta de nuevo desconfiados cuando vieron que solo estaba atrayendo algo envuelto el telas hacia ellos.

-¿Qué…?- intentó pronunciar Hermione hasta que cayó en cuenta que era.

-Blaise…- susurró Draco cayéndole una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Murió con honor y merece que lo despidan igual. De nuevo, perdóname Mione, haré todo lo que pueda para impedir que te toquen a ti o a tu hijo, no dejaré que les hagan nada, lo prometo- terminó de acercarles el cuerpo observando como Hermione corría a alcanzarlo y lo atraía a ella abrazándolo.

-Puedes irte Longbottom- murmuro el rubio acercándose a la mujer que sollozaba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo –Antes de que me arrepienta- advirtió y a los dos segundos escucharon el "pop" típico de la desaparición.

-Llevémoslo a casa Mia- dijo el rubio tomándola del brazo ayudándola a levantarse y sostenerse de él. –Blaise va a casa- murmuró con voz rota llorando libremente pero sintiendo su alma más tranquila. Su amigo descansaría en paz.

.

.

.

-¿Qué lo trae por estos lados mi Lord? Nos tenia abandonados- Comenzó Igor luego de que el plato principal fuera servido.

-Necesito gente nueva, jóvenes hambrientos de poder, de aprender, de acción- Comentó tranquilo cortando sus alimentos con elegancia y lentitud. –Hay plagas que deben ser exterminadas pero al parecer, se esconden usando magia negra ancestral-

-Interesante… bueno, mis chicos son los mejores en eso mi Lord- Presumió el director con una risa.

-Por eso estoy aquí idiota- Dijo el Lord mientras probaba su vino –Quiero llevarme a los mejores de tu promoción- reveló sin mucho procedimiento –Alístalos para tomar la marca-

-Será un placer para ellos mi Lord- La emoción era palpable en la voz del barbudo, seguro seria recompensado por eso –Viktor, al terminar la cena busca a los 20 mejores promedios- ordenó a su joven aprendiz y sucesor.

-Por supuesto- Respondió el búlgaro.

La atención de Tom volvió al joven de nuevo –Tengo entendido que participó en el torneo de los tres magos que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, ¿no es así joven Krum?-

El hombre asintió limpiando su boca con la servilleta –Así es mi Lord-

-Ya veo… y perdió- picó un poco sin mostrar algún indicio de burla, aunque lo fuera.

-No le llamaría perder a ser puesto bajo el "imperio" mi Lord- respondió un poco molesto, después de todo, había hecho el ridículo por un estúpido mortifago infiltrado en el colegio.

-Ohh, claro, ya lo recuerdo… Supongo entonces que conoció a mi mujer en esa celebración- Jugaba con su copa de vino distraídamente y acariciaba a Nagini, quien lo acompañaba en ese viaje.

-Me temo que desconozco la identidad de mi Lady, mi Lord- Sentía que pasaba algo extraño pero no lograba conectar qué.

-Tal vez te suene su nombre, la mejor bruja, sin duda, de su generación, amiga fiel de Harry Potter, sangre sucia e impura, Hermione Granger- Soltó ahora si viendo su reacción atento.

Viktor dejó el bocado en su tenedor a mitad de camino unos segundos pero se obligó a actuar indiferente, no quería mostrar lo afectado que estaba –La recuerdo vagamente mi Lord, demasiadas caras- trató de mentir. No sabría sobre el baile, los besos robados o las cartas… ¿Cierto? Comenzó a sudar al sentir su mirada fija.

-Que chistoso, yo recordaría a la bruja que elegí para ser mi acompañante en dicho evento- Su instinto asesino exigía sangre derramada, nadie que no fuese él tenia derechos sobre su mujer, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. -¿Muy poca cosa para recordar, tal vez?-

Viktor Krum negó varias veces –Para nada mi Lord, es una bruja muy inteligente y poderosa. Culta y educada- reveló tratando de enmendar cualquier ofensa.

-Ya la recuerdas- El ambiente se volvió pesado y todos se tensaron.

-Viktor, ¿Por qué no vas a traer a los chicos?- Igor sabía que si su discípulo se quedaba más tiempo allí, mínimo un "crucius" recibiría.

El hombre asintió y se levantó tropezando con la silla –C-Claro, con permiso- caminó lo más rápido que pudo y soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía cuando estuvo en el despacho lejos del comedor.

Se sentó en el sillón del director sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado pero no sabía muy bien si era por la evidente amenaza en el aire o por volver a saber de ella después de tanto tiempo. La creía muerta en batalla como todos pero no, de repente, está casada, es madre, por segunda vez, está ahora en el otro bando y no solo eso, si no con quién, joder, es la Lady del Lord. Las manos le temblaban mientras llamaba a la asistente de Karkarov para que trajera a los chicos. Nunca la había olvidado, siempre había mantenido un rayito de esperanza con ella, cuando la dio por muerta, lloró su pérdida, sufrió su luto, sintió su ausencia en las cartas, en su vida pero nunca en su corazón. ¿Esto era acaso una oportunidad de volver a verla? Es decir, de ninguna manera podría estar con Voldemort por decisión propia, tenía que estar obligada y de prisionera desde la guerra. ¡Merlín! Seguro esos hijos eran producto de violaciones y torturas. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo y una ira lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Tenía que buscar la manera de saber de ella pero… ¿Cómo?.

.

.

.

 **Lo siento taaaanto, mil disculpas por la espera pero estaba terminando semestre y estaba súper ocupada. Gracias infinitas por los reviews y estar pendientes de mis actualizaciones, de verdad he leído todas y cada una como 100 veces porque me llenan tantos comentarios positivos para continuar. Este capítulo esta cortito pero tenia que subirles algo asi este de viaje y sea medio difícil. Espero lo disfruten y no pierdan el hilo!**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

" _Ya han pasado algunos días sin ti y solo quiero que sepas que sigo aquí, tratando de ser mejor, tratando de aguantar. Voy a dar todo de mi para cuando vuelva a saber de ti, quiero que sepas que trato de hacerte orgulloso y muy feliz"_

.

.

-Adelante- pronunció Hermione en el despacho de Tom al sentir unos golpes en su puerta. Hace tan solo una hora que habían despedido a Blaise físicamente de este mundo. Ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar pero los sollozos de su hijo desconsolado en brazos de Narcissa, le sacaron unas cuantas más.

Greyback entró altivo a la habitación con ese olor que tanto lo caracterizaba, muerte. –Mi señora- saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. –Lamento la interrupción pero debo informarle de algunas cosas que han estado pasando en ausencia del amo-

La castaña alzó una ceja curiosa y asintió invitándolo a continuar. Odiaba al hombre lobo con toda su alma y algún día le pagaría lo que le hizo a Harry, aunque no haya sido de su mano, fue uno de sus hombres. Sin embargo, cuando Tom no se encontraba, ella asumía el poder en la mansión –Te escucho-

-Snape está perdido desde ayer, nadie lo ha visto y no se ha reportado- comenzó con tono falsamente preocupado –Malfoy hijo tampoco está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones en los escuadrones desde hace días mi señora-

Hermione volvió su mirada a la carta que estaba redactando antes de la interrupción sin prestarle más atención al hombre frente a ella –Snape está cumpliendo una misión que se le fue asignada y respecto a Malfoy, está de baja por los próximos días- finalizó ella con tono de voz firme.

-No poseía información de la misión secreta de Snape y desconocía también que podemos tener días libres a nuestro antojo, mi señora- Comentó sarcástico y medio molesto. Era más que obvio que esos dos estaban echándose aire por ahí porque el Lord no estaba y su mujer los amparaba.

-Y yo desconocía que debía avisarte de mis decisiones Greyback- devolvió la mujer sin dejarse intimidar –Si es todo lo que tenias que decir, puedes retirarte, estoy ocupada- escuchó claramente como el mitad hombre hacia un esfuerzo por contenerse y no saltarle encima. Deseo que lo hiciera, tal vez si se salía de control y la atacaba, Tom se deshiciera de él sin ella tener que mover un dedo.

-Mis hombres no han comido en días, mi señora- dijo lo ultimo entre dientes costándole lo suficiente en el ego pronunciarlo.

-Dales comida de perros, estoy segura que les encantará- respondió la bruja tratando de no sonreír. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse con más fuerza de lo normal. Imbécil, la justicia pronto lo alcanzaría y ella no se moriría antes de no verlo caer a él primero. A cada mortifago que goza de maltratar y torturar gente inocente.

Suspiró cuando por fin terminó la carta que iba dirigida a Viktor. Ya la tenía, ahora debía encontrar la manera de hacérsela llegar sin ser obvia o sorprendida por Tom. Pero, ¿Cómo? Piensa Hermione, piensa. Soltó el aire irritada por el creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a martillarla en la sien y pegó su frente del escritorio de madera oscura. Debía empezar a cuidarse más, demasiadas emociones fuertes en esa semana y su embarazo era delicado. Le haría una llamada a Quiz apenas saliera de este asunto de la carta.

Se levantó de la silla donde descansaba al recordar algo de repente, ¡Neville estaba buscando su perdón! La ayudaría con lo que le pidiera y lo de la carta sería fácil para él que se movía desde hace meses sin ser detectado por los mortifagos. Sonrió un poco, enviaría su patronus en una hora y harían lo mismo de la noche anterior para entregarle el papel. Confiaría en él para hacérsela llegar a Viktor. Tampoco era tonta, de ser interceptada la carta, no leerían más que palabras de agradecimiento al colegio por los regalos enviados a su bebé. Solo él receptor inicial podría leerla y entenderla, estaba encantada con algo parecido al funcionamiento del mapa del merodeador. Unos golpes de nuevo pero más suaves, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. –Pase-

La carita mojada e hinchada de su hijo de siete años le rompió el corazón. Cygnus había llorado mucho la muerte de Blaise. –Lamento molestarla madre pero… yo quería… quería…- mordió su labio mientras le temblaba el mentón haciendo esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

Hermione le tendió su mano y se agachó a su altura para recibirlo en un abrazo –Ven acá bebé- enseguida lo tuvo en sus brazos aferrándose a ella como quien se aferra a un salvavidas. –Shh, mami está aquí contigo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- susurraba palabras de consuelo en su oído para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-Me duele mucho el pecho mamá- pronuncio como pudo el niño con llanto ahogado. La muerte de su tío era sin duda, una experiencia muy traumática para él.

-Allí nos duele cuando perdemos a alguien querido Cygnus pero ¿sabes cómo ese dolor disminuye un poco y pasa a ser soportable?- preguntó recibiendo un suave "no" por respuesta –Recordando a esa persona en sus mejores momentos, en los felices que compartiste con él, en las risas, en cada minuto que te brindo su cariño y su cuidado-

-Es que no lo volveré a ver mamá- le recordó llorando mas fuerte el niño a su madre.

Hermione negó suavemente confundiéndolo –Eso no es cierto bebé, su recuerdo vivirá contigo siempre que tú lo tengas en tu mente y en tu corazón. Yo aun veo a tus tíos y a tus abuelos- confesó con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ansioso el pequeño.

-A veces, me visitan en mis sueños para recordarme que no estoy sola, que nos están cuidando a los dos y que nos quieren mucho- le contó acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. –Las personas que amamos nunca se van del todo-

El pequeño asintió meditando sus palabras mucho más tranquilo –Entonces, ¿crees que el tío Blaise me visite algún día?-

Hermione asintió convencida –Sé que seguirá cuidando de ti- se levantó ayudándolo a él también y limpio su carita con sus manos –Acompaña a tu madre a comer algo, tu hermanito o hermanita está pataleando en protesta- escuchó la suave risa de su hijo y recordó que por aquellos momento vivía.

-Es muy comelón mamá, será como tú con el dulce- comentó a modo de chiste el niño caminando tranquilo a su lado.

Hermione frunció el ceño haciéndose la ofendida –Ehh, ¿me estas llamando gorda pequeño abusador?-

Cygnus negó con las manos varias veces riendo –No, no, no quise decir eso-

-Lo hiciste y te has ganado un castigo por eso- con una sonrisa traviesa observó como el niño negaba divertido y salía corriendo. Suspiró, ojala ella pudiera reponerse tan rápido como lo hacían los niños con su inocencia, ajenos a que venían cosas peores. Sacudió la cabeza y salió trotando detrás de él. Los pasillos estaban solos –¡Tú madre embarazada va a alcanzarte y cuando lo haga, vas a tener que comer esa torta de chocolate y helado conmigo!- advirtió con voz regañona jugando.

-¡Nooo!- exclamó entre risas el niño escapando de ella.

-¡Cygnus Riddle, ten piedad de tu madre!- le gritó cansada pero feliz. Ella haría lo que fuera por conservar esa alegría de su hijo, lo que fuera. Se recordó determinada. Nadie les quitaría eso a sus hijos. Nadie.

.

.

.

En las sombras, una figura esperaba paciente en una esquina de lo que en sus días de gloria, fuera el Callejón Diagon. Ya llevaba allí unas horas esperando a su informante, según la hora, no debía tardar.

-Tan puntual como siempre- saludó una voz con familiaridad hacia las sombras.

-Tan impuntual como siempre- devolvió el otro hombre que aun no se dejaba ver.

El recién llegado chasqueo la lengua –Bah, tú has llegado temprano-

-Dejémonos de estupideces, ¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó siempre directo y al grano.

-Parece que Nott se ha estado escondiendo bien, sin embargo, no lo suficiente- comenzó captando la atención del hombre encapuchado. –Esta es una lista de los sitios a donde ha estado yendo los últimos días, lamento la demora pero con lo que me pagas, joder, ni el autobús nocturno logro alcanzar- reclamó fastidiado.

-Aquí está tu recompensa- le tiró un saquito de cuero con suficiente monedas para su pago –Me pondré en contacto si necesito algo más- cuando ya se iba una tos lo detuvo.

-¿Como está ella?- preguntó bajito.

El hombre bajó un poco su capucha dejando revelar su nariz ganchuda y su cabello negro, largo y grasoso. –Las cosas se pondrán peores, deberías dejar de esconderte- señaló molesto por el retraso. Debía buscar rápido a Theodore antes de que siguiera moviéndose.

El hombre se alzó de hombros indiferente –Es mejor ser un fantasma-

-Bien, como tú quieras- retomó su marcha y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cuando el hombre con el saquito de oro se quedó solo, guardó su recompensa y sacudió su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara a revelarse. Cuando las personas te daban por muerto, era mucho mejor. Nadie reparaba en ti, te movías más rápido y mejor, escuchabas todo sin opinar nada. Así estaba bien.

.

.

.

-Buscaré la manera de sacarte de aquí Luna- Neville apenas llegó de su encuentro con Hermione había corrido, literalmente, a los brazos de su novia y allí había pasado la noche y el día siguiente.

-Está bien, no es tan malo- murmuró la rubia concentrada en trazar figuras en el pecho desnudo de su novio. –Me alegra que hayas podido verla y pedirle disculpas-

Longbottom asintió mirando aún el techo perdido en sus pensamientos. Le había prometido a Hermione que nadie los tocaría, que por lo menos lo intentaría todo antes de dejar que algo les pasara a ella o a su hijo, debía encontrar la manera de mantener esa promesa con la presión que le tenían en la resistencia. –Harry estaría muy decepcionado de lo que hemos hecho y permitido hasta ahora- soltó de repente sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Sentía coraje consigo mismo, había traicionado los valores y la memoria de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Luna se incorporó un poco en la cama apoyándose de sus codos y lo miró con tristeza –No digas esas cosas, Harry sabe que la hemos pasado mal, el juicio se ha ido nublando por la desesperanza y la rabia-

-El tuyo no- le recordó. Luna siempre era justa, pura, amable. Ella se había revelado contra las injusticias y por eso estaba allí, encerrada.

La rubia calló unos segundos –Siempre he sido extraña- mencionó tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Neville la miró por primera vez en un buen rato y sonrió un poco –Todos deberíamos de serlo- se acercó para darle un beso corto en los labios y se separó buscando su ropa.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundida. Era su día libre de las redadas.

-A enmendar las cosas con Hermione- Estaba decidido, recuperaría a su amiga, por Ron y Harry que lo haría.

Luna sonrió dándole ánimos –Sácame de aquí- ella iría con él hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, siempre a su lado.

-Lo haré, solo dame tiempo- prometió con mejor semblante. El arreglaría lo que él mismo había dañado. Una vez afuera se encontró de frente con Seamus Finnigan.

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?- preguntó directo sin titubear.

Neville pasó de largo y decidió hacerse el desentendido. –No sé de que hablas, estuve con Luna-

-El cuerpo de Zabini no está donde lo mantenías- acusó seguro. Él lo había ayudado a mantenerlo conservado y escondido. Coincidían en que era una falta de respeto lo que pretendían hacerle los demás solo por ser mortifago.

-Lo enterré- respondió mientras se seguía alejando. Comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso aquel tono serio de su por siempre, cómico y alegre amigo.

-Sé que andas en algo Neville- soltó enseguida antes de que se alejara más. El hombre paró en seco y volteó con el ceño fruncido listo para replicar –Y quiero ayudar-

El hombre soltó el aire aliviado de que no fuera a acusarlo, aunque confiaba en él, jamás le haría aquello –No- negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a irse cuando sintió que su amigo corría hasta alcanzarlo.

-También es mi amiga y por la memoria de Harry, debemos cuidarla- No desistiría, sabía que Neville y Luna andaban en algo y ese algo debía de ser Hermione.

Neville calló unos momentos que al castaño le parecieron horas mientras esperaba su respuesta –Estarías traicionando a la resistencia- debía asegurarse que sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Si no te ayudo, estaría traicionando a mis amigos- No iba a cambiar de opinión.

Longbottom sonrió de lado y se llevó las manos a la cara restregándosela –Joder hombre, vamos a causar muchos problemas-

Finnigan le devolvió la sonrisa y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia –Recordemos viejos tiempos-

Neville soltó una carcajada y asintió caminando de nuevo pero ahora con un amigo a su lado. Sacarían a Luna de allí, recuperarían a Hermione y a su hijo y acabarían con esa maldita guerra de una vez por todas. Por Harry.

Justo cuando iban saliendo de la base juntos, una luz brillante los cegó unos segundos. "Patronus" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y enseguida la luz tomó la forma de una nutria.

-Hermione- soltaron ambos mientras escuchaban el mensaje.

.

.

.

-Bien, ya he enviado el mensaje, tú llevaras la carta Draco- Ya estaba anocheciendo y ellos se encontraban en el jardín viendo como Cygnus construía lo que parecía un memorial para Blaise.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el rubio perdido en lo que hacía su sobrino. –Estas exponiendo mucho a Cygnus, Hermione- debía decirlo, aquel plan era estúpido, la bruja más inteligente de todas estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

La mujer lo miró molesta –Sé cómo cuidar de mi hijo Draco- podían decirle lo que quisieran pero acusarla de poner en peligro a su hijo, jamás.

-Esto no va a funcionar, se dará cuenta de que estamos jugando con él y el pequeño terminará pagándolo- Conocía a la mujer a su lado, era necia y testaruda con sus planes pero tenía que aceptar que este en especifico, no era buena idea.

-Cygnus podrá evadirlo, solo debemos tener estos días- Por supuesto que su plan tenia fallas, como todos, pero confiaba en que su hijo dominaría aquel arte y ella estaría a su lado para que todo fuera rápido y superficial. Se seguía repitiendo que ella tenía poder sobre Tom, solo debía aprender a manejarlo, tenia qué. Debía de haber una manera de si bien no evitar que viera la mente de su pequeño, evitar que se diera cuenta que estaban modificados los rostros. Tendría esos días para pensar.

El Malfoy vio su reloj de bolsillo y se levantó alisando las arrugas de su traje –Bien, ruega porque esa carta llegue rápido, ya esta anocheciendo y tu amado esposo debe de estar por venirse- Le dedicó una mirada a Cygnus que claramente decía "cuida a tú mamá" y desapareció.

Hermione suspiró aguantando las ganas de llorar. Draco no confiaba en su plan y Severus tampoco, ¿Se estaba equivocando acaso? Pero, ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Cómo evitar que Tom usara la legeremens en Cygnus?

-¿Dónde estás Theo?- susurró preocupada viendo como su hijo se acercaba con flores para ella. El la ayudaría a pensar en algo, el tendría la solución.

-Vamos adentro mamá, parece que lloverá- Tomó la mano de su madre con la suya y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla de descanso. Él era el hombre de la casa y debía cuidarla.

Hermione sonrió con ternura y se dejó llevar por su pequeño. -¿Chocolate caliente?- preguntó con antojo.

Cygnus asintió derrotado –De nuevo dulce- murmuro.

-Vale, vale, al tuyo le pongo sal amargadito- Rió al ver la cara de asco de su hijo y se encaminaron a las cocinas.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy descansaba en una roca grande esperando. Se encontraba sentado y fumando un cigarrillo muggle. De nuevo, el bosque prohibido era el lugar del encuentro. Aun no tenía noticias de Theo o de su padrino y la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. Gracias a Salazar, su magia estaba mejorando. Escuchó un "pop" y dirigió su mirada a las dos figuras que aparecían frente a él.

-¿No sabes venir solo Longbottom?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras le daba una calada profunda al cigarro y mantenía el humo.

-Carajo, te ves horrible Malfoy- Habló el acompañante de Neville.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un reencuentro con los Gryffindors?- preguntó de mal humor soltando el humo.

-Seamus es de confianza. ¿Qué necesita Hermione?- preguntó el hombre que hasta ahora se mantenía callado.

-Un jodido milagro…- Otra calada más del rubio y se levantó de la roca botando el cigarrillo en el suelo –Pero de ti, que seas su lechuza domestica- soltó admirando los arboles.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos ex compañeros de casa confundidos.

El Malfoy metió su mano en el saco que llevaba alertando a los otros dos a ponerse a la defensiva –Esto se llama carta imbéciles y debe ser enviada ya, perdemos tiempo hablando- se las lanzó siendo atrapada por el más alto. –Va a Durmstrang- se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

-¿Para quién?- preguntó Neville.

-No es de tu incumbencia, solo envíenla, allá llegara a sus manos. Apresúrense- y desapareció con un mal presentimiento.

-Bien, usemos a Quiks, rápido- Dijo Finningan ofreciendo a su mascota. Una lechuza no registrada por el ministerio. Ambos se desaparecieron esperando enviarla lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Theodore Nott subía las escaleras de la posada donde se quedaba por segunda vez esa semana. Por fin, tenía una pista. Alguien había visto a un hombre con las características de Longbottom en el Valle de Godric hace unos días, lo que quería decir que los idiotas sentimentalistas seguro iban a visitar a Potter y a las zanahorias. Solo tenía que esperar paciente cerca, merodeando.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación quitando los hechizos de protección y se quitó su túnica para darse un baño con agua helada, cortesía de aquella ratonera.

-No me detectaste, que decepción- habló una voz desde la esquina oscura de la habitación.

Nott siguió desvistiéndose sin prestarle atención –Lo hice profesor, solo pensé que se divertía con el espectáculo- dijo burlón quitándose la camisa y caminando al baño.

-Debes volver- Habló fuerte para ser escuchado mientras se oía el agua caer de a momentos en el otro anexo de la habitación. Unos minutos más y el hombre salía secando su cabello.

-Aun no- fue todo lo que respondió antes de tirarse en la cama, si es que se le podía llamar cama a eso, y cerrar los ojos llevando un brazo a su cara.

-Te necesitan allá- Su paciencia tenía un límite y Nott sabía que la estaba agotando.

-He estado cumpliendo con mis tareas de mortifago, no he descuidado los deberes asignados por el Lord- respondió esquivando la verdad detrás de esa frase.

Snape chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y se levantó de aquella silla rota para sacudirse el polvo –Sabes de quienes hablo- Solo recibió silencio. –Estamos en una situación delicada- volvió a intentar. Silencio de nuevo. –Bien, nos vemos entonces en el próximo funeral de alguna de las personas que aun te quedan- y salió dando un portazo.

Theodore quitó su brazo de su cara y abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama viendo hacia la puerta. Se había comportado como un imbécil y muy extrañamente no recibió un maleficio por ello. No podía volver aún. Confiaba en que Draco cuidaría de Mia y Cyg. Solo unos días más, unos más y él les llevaría la cabeza del asesino de Blaise.

.

.

.

-Espero tenerlo de vuelta muy pronto mi Lord, está cordialmente invitado a mi sustitución de cargo y a la celebración posterior- Se encontraban a las afueras del Colegio de Durmstrang despidiendo a el señor tenebroso y a los 20 nuevos mortios.

-Tal vez venga con mi mujer para que le extienda sus felicitaciones joven Krum- dijo ignorando a el hombre barbudo.

Viktor se tenso aún mas de ser posible –Serán bienvenidos mi Lord-

Nagini siseó amenazante y Voldemort sonrió espeluznante –Perfecto- movió su mano para que los hermanos Carrow alinearan las filas y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Viktor e Igor se encontraban viendo como las manchas negras se perdían en los cielos cuando un chico de los primeros años llegó corriendo a ellos. –Señor Krum, le ha llegado una carta y parece urgente, la lechuza se niega a irse sin recibir la respuesta- se veía alterado, como si hubiese corrido mucho rato buscándolo.

El búlgaro lo miro extrañado pero asintió –De acuerdo, iré a leerla- inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto a su profesor y se perdió por los pasillos con el niño.

Al llegar a la lechuzeria donde estaban las cartas, se acercó a una gris que esperaba paciente viéndolo fijo, casi atemorizante. Tomo la carta de su pata y comenzó a leerla dándose cuenta que tenía un conjuro que utilizaba mucho antes en sus cartas con… ¡Hermione!. Sacó su varita apresurado y quitó las protecciones y los confundus para leer el verdadero contenido.

" _Viktor, recibe mis saludos y mis disculpas, ha pasado mucho tiempo y demasiadas cosas. Seguro piensas, al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, que perecí en la batalla de Hogwarts junto a Harry pero no fue así, es una historia muy larga y en algún momento deseo contártela pero ahora escaseo de tiempo y es lo que necesito que consigas por mí. Mi marido, se encuentra en tu colegio, sé que enloquecerás y no entenderás pero estoy hablando de Voldemort. Te pido que lo retengas por unos días allá, de la manera que mejor te parezca, confío en que podrás hacerlo porque muchas cosas dependen de que se tarde lo máximo que puedas en regresar._

 _Prometo explicarte pronto, siempre tu amiga…_

 _Hermione Granger"_

¡No! Se acababa de ir. Diablos, diablos. ¡¿De qué cosas hablaría?! Corrió a buscar papel y garabateó algunas palabras que rogaba por la prisa, se entendieran. Puso lo más breve posible que su carta llegaba tarde, que ya se habían retirado del colegio y llegarían a Londres pronto. Solo le quedaba advertirle. Le entregó la carta a la lechuza y la apresuró a volar lejos de allí. Por Merlín, que nada malo sucediera.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala del té con Draco, que recién llegaba y su pequeño hijo. Ella leía unos libros de oclumancia y Cygnus unos de legeremancia dados por su padre. El rubio bebía como de costumbre, cerca de la chimenea. Los nervios se sentían en el aire, la carta ya debería de haber llegado a manos de Viktor pero seguían sin recibir información de que el viaje de Tom se alargaría.

Justo cuando iba a llamar a algún mortifago para que preguntara por su marido, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Severus Snape. Draco y ella se levantaron apresurados esperando que hablara.

-Terco como él solo pero vivo- informó quitándose la túnica y sirviéndose un trago de hidromiel.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron al aire aliviados y sonriéndose. El primero en hablar fue el rubio. -¿No va a venir hasta que consiga lo que quiere, no es así?-

El ex profesor de pociones asintió –Dice que aun no-

-¿Y cuándo piensa venir?- Hermione ya había borrado su sonrisa por una mueca de molestia –Está siendo egoísta- Ellos también habían perdido a Blaise, ellos también sufrían.

-No creo que lo quieras aquí con la actitud que se carga- Advirtió de nuevo el de cabello largo.

-Abuelo, ¿viste a mi tío Theo?- preguntó Cygnus entendiendo que hablaban de él.

-Así es, envía sus saludos y que volverá cuando pueda- mintió un poco el mayor para el niño.

-De acuerdo…- dijo no muy convencido Cygnus.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces y Hermione dio la orden de pasar. Enseguida Alecto pasó y la castaña sintió su corazón pararse.

-Mi señora, mi Lord ha arriba a la mansión y como siempre, pide su presencia-

Hermione no encontraba las palabras para responder así que optó por mirar con suplica a Draco y a su profesor quienes estaban igual de incómodos.

-¿Mi señora?- intentó de nuevo la gemela Carrow llamando a su Lady.

-No es necesario que venga ante mi Alecto, creo que es una noche especial para celebrar en familia-

-Padre, bienvenido- saludó Cygnus ajeno a la tensión que había en su madre.

Tom Riddle se acercó a su primogénito palmeando su cabeza. –Veo que has estado estudiando lo que te encargué antes de irme- el niño asintió –Excelente-

-He leído los libros que me ha facilitado y también tomé dos de la biblioteca personal de madre- Tomó aire y sonrió un poco tímido –Los he memorizado-

-No esperaba menos de ti Cygnus- felicitó a su modo el padre mientras buscaba a su mujer con la mirada. -¿No vas a recibirme querida?-

Hermione dio un saltito y asintió tratando de sonreír calmada –Bienvenido a casa- se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. El hombre la aprisionó en sus brazos y la volteó para que quedara recostada en su pecho. La bruja se tensó aun más, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Eso nunca era bueno.

-Nosotros nos retiramos mi Lord- mencionó Severus haciendo una reverencia al instante de Draco y Alecto.

-Bien, mañana hablaré contigo Severus, traigo reclutas que deben tomar la marca- informó sin prestarle mucha atención mientras olía el cuello de su mujer.

-Preparé todo mi Lord- y así salió primero el mortio mayor seguido de los otros dos.

-Tom, tu hijo está presente- susurró Hermione sonrojada y apenada por su comportamiento tan extraño.

El Lord la miro rodando los ojos fastidiado. –Cygnus, ve a tu habitación, pasaré en un momento para practicar la legeremancia-

-¡No!-No pudo evitar exaltarse y soltarlo sin pensar –Debes estar cansado y Cygnus también, ha leído todo el día. Descansen, ya lo harán luego- trató de enmendar rogando no parecer obvia.

Riddle frunció el ceño y la volteó bruscamente para que lo viera -¿Acaso no quieres que le lea la mente Hermione?-

-¡Padre! Por favor, el bebé- Pidió Cygnus al ver que su madre hacia un gesto de dolor por el movimiento y la presión del agarre.

-Ven acá Cygnus- Ordenó soltando a su mujer y caminando al niño que ya temblaba de miedo.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes descansar Tom, asistió al funeral de Blaise en la mañana, lo secuestraron hace dos días y lo has estado presionando toda la semana con libros y magia oscura- Rogó la castaña al borde de las lagrimas. Para su desgracia, el mago ya tenía ambas manos en la cabeza del niño. -¡Tom!-

-Legeremens- fue solo un susurro y unos segundos para adentrarse en la mente de su hijo. Recuerdos estúpidos, Hermione tratándolo como una niña debilucha, los imbéciles de Zabini, Nott y Malfoy jugando con él, dándole dulces y juguetes. ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está el maldito día que me importa?! Unos segundos más y allí estaba, tocando el translador de su jardín y apareciéndose frente a unos 20 hombres que claramente, debían ser la resistencia. El maldito hermano del viejo loco de Dumbledore, la traidora a la sangre de Andrómeda Black, el adefesio que dio el discurso patético luego de creer que Potter había muerto ¡ASQUEROSAS CUCARACHAS QUE NO SE MORIAN CON NADA!. Salió de la mente del niño que temblaba y estaba más pálido que un pergamino.

-¿P-Padre?- Se atrevió a preguntar al verlo mirar aun al vacio.

Hermione no se atrevía ni a respirar. Estaba congelada cerca de la puerta.

-Me mentiste- dijo casi para él solo pero sabiendo que la mujer lo escucharía.

-Tom, por favor, deja ir a Cygnus y permíteme explicarte- Lo había visto todo, sabía que Draco estaba al tanto, sabía que ella estaba al tanto. Que Morgana la ayudara.

-¡Tú, maldita mujerzuela traicionera!- Se acercó a ella apresurado ondeando su capa por la rapidez. La tomó de los brazos y la estampó contra la repisa de la chimenea. Intentó adentrarse en su cabeza pero ella se resistía y se lo impedía. -¡ABREME TU MALDITA MENTE!-

-¡PADRINO, ABUELO!- Cygnus salió corriendo de la sala sin entender nada pero llamando a gritos a los adultos. No podía ser bueno que su padre tratara así a su madre.

-¡Me estás haciendo daño, a mí y a tu hijo, bruto!- Gritó la mujer tratando de zafarse.

-Te haré más daño si en cinco segundos no me muestras todo- Dijo siseante en el tono amenazante que usaba antes de perder la calma, más.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Draco elevando estúpidamente su varita tratando de ayudarla al igual que su padrino pero siendo detenidos por los hermanos Carrow, Greyback y Yaxley quienes los apuntaban mientras se acercaban también.

-¡Legeremens!- Intentó de nuevo sin importarle ser el tercer intento en tan solo un minuto, le destrozaría la mente de ser necesario pero iba a ver todo lo que le escondía. Estuvo batallando unos minutos con ella hasta que por fin sus escudos cedieron, la mujer era buena pero él era el mejor. Para cuando terminó de ver todo, quería estrangularla con sus manos, hacerla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, escucharla gritar clemencia mientras la enloquecía a base de "crucius" pero solo la soltó y la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo, arrastrándose a Cygnus quien sollozaba preso del terror.

-¿M-Mi… Mi Lord?- se atrevió a preguntar Greyback confundido.

-Nueve años cuidándote, alimentándote, teniéndote como una reina, como MI reina ¿Y así es como me pagas Granger?- La calma con la que hablaba no hacia si no alterar mas a Hermione quien lloraba abrazada a su hijo.

-Nunca he hecho nada en tú contra, jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño, solo quería cuidar a mis amigos…- Trató de explicarse siendo interrumpida.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó bajito meditándolo –Acaso querida, ¿llamas amigos a quienes mataron a Zabini y secuestraron a tu único hijo?- preguntó de nuevo acercándose e irritándose aun más al ver que la mujer ponía al niño detrás de ella de manera protectora -¡YO NO SOY QUIEN PONE EN PELIGRO A CYGNUS!- le gritó arrebatándoselo y lanzándoselo a Greyback.

-¡No! Devuélvemelo Tom, por favor, no le hagas nada- Rogó llorando más fuerte.

-Llévatelo Greyback y escúchenme bien todos- Alzó la voz para ser escuchado por los mortifagos que se habían acercado con varita en mano por el alboroto. –Desde este momento, los Malfoy's y Severus Snape son prisioneros en la mansión, escóltenlos a las mazmorras- Alecto y Amycus los desarmaron y los obligaron a caminar apuntándolos de cerca –Mi mujer no tiene derecho de ver a mi hijo y tampoco de salir de su habitación, mucho menos de la mansión-

-Por favor, lo que tú quieras menos eso, no me quites a Cygnus- Hermione intentó levantarse pero la mayor de las Greengrass la detuvo fuertemente. –Ni Narcissa, ni Lucius, ni Draco ni Severus tienen que ver tampoco, déjalos en paz por favor-

Astoria veía todo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se estaban llevando a su prometido a los calabozos y estaban tratando a su señora como traidora. Iba a dar un paso pero su padre se lo impidió sosteniéndola y negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre y no puedo hacer mucho contigo en estos momentos pero apenas nazca, pagarás tu traición y sabes muy bien que le pasa a los traidores- Amenazó el Lord dedicándole una última mirada de odio y saliendo de la habitación. Tenía que descargar esa rabia y pronto.

-¡Tom!- Gritó Hermione aun aprisionada por la rubia -¡TOM!- intentó una vez más al verlo detenerse dudando de si voltear o no. -¡NO LE HAGAS ESTO A LA UNICA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUE TE AMA PORQUE SI ME HACES ESTO, SI ME QUITAS A MI HIJO, SI ME HACES PRISIONERA DE NUEVO, NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? TE VAS A GANAR MI ODIO- advirtió dejándose caer al ver como reanudaba su paso y se marchaba. La garganta se le había desgarrado con esos gritos pero nada le dolía mas en ese momento que su corazón al ver como Greyback se llevaba a Cygnus pataleando y llamándola.

.

.

.

 **Holaa de nuevo, dos capítulos en dos días. Creo que me ha ganado el perdón de todos por el descuido del fic jajaja. Respeto al nombre de Cygnus que fue un review que me dejaron por allí, se pronuncia Cipnus y se lo puse por el abuelo de Sirius Black. Viktor tiene un papel aquí pero mas adelante. Y bueno, nuestra brujita intentó hacer algo para evitar que vieran la mente del pequeño pero creo que su mente no esta al 100% con tantos problemas y tragedias. No la veo muy concentrada sino desesperada y la desesperación no es amiga de la razón, muchas fallas en su plan. Ahora es prisionera de nuevo. Y también, logran adivinar quien es el informante de Severus? A quien le pagó la recompensa por encontrar a Theo y porque esa persona dice que es mejor que lo sigan dando por muerto? Y sobretodo, cuando piensa volver Theo? Sera que al enterarse de lo que ha pasado, desiste de su venganza? Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

" _¿Recuerdas las paredes que construimos? Pues cariño se están viniendo abajo, sin ni siquiera poner resistencia, sin ni siquiera hacer ruido alguno"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí pudriéndonos?- preguntó una voz ronca desde una esquina oscura y húmeda en los calabozos de Riddle Manor.

Silencio. No se escuchaba más que el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia. La pequeñísima ventana que poseía aquella celda los dejaba aspirar un poco de aire exterior y saber si era de día o de noche.

-¿Por qué no nos ha matado aún? Maldición, mi madre debe de estar en una pocilga peor que esta- Un forcejeo con algún tipo de metal se escuchó y luego un quejido de frustración. - No le bastaba con encerrarnos, quitarnos las varitas y torturarnos ¡¿También tenía que encadenarnos como animales?!-

-¿Quieres callarte?- Preguntó una voz más calmada.

-No puedo entender como está tan tranquilo ahí sentado desde hace días- Soltó desesperado el más joven de la celda –En cualquier momento van a entrar por ahí y se acabará todo ¿Sabe? Mi vida, su vida, la de mis padres, la de Hermione y con ello, la de Cygnus- Se lanzó al suelo llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y alborotándolos con desesperación.

-Si aún estamos vivos es porque así lo considera necesario Draco- Snape de verdad estaba comenzando a desear la muerte antes que seguir de compañero de celda del rubio con ataques de ansiedad –Has tenido muchos prisioneros, sabes como funciona-

-Mis padres…- susurró el Malfoy con preocupación.

-Narcissa y Lucius no han hecho gran cosa. Su sentencia no será igual a la nuestra- O eso realmente esperaba él.

-Eso no me consuela en absoluto- devolvió de mal humor.

Unos segundos de silencio por parte del otro y el golpeteo de la lluvia se hizo más intenso. –Pues es todo lo que tienes-

Casi estaban quedándose dormidos ambos cuando las rejas que indicaban que alguien venia bajando hasta ellos, sonaron alertándolos. Enseguida se dedicaron una mirada de agradecimiento y aprecio, tal vez era la última.

Una figura delgada y encapuchada apareció bajando las escaleras deprisa y asegurándose cada 2 segundos si alguien la seguía.

-Draco- llamó una mujer nerviosa tratando de no levantar tanto la voz.

El rubio se levantó deprisa tratando se acercarse a los barrotes pero las cadenas en sus pies se lo impidieron. Rugió frustrado -¿Tori?- preguntó ilusionado. Llevaba días sin comer bien o tomar agua, dudaba de su estabilidad mental.

-¡Draco, oh amor!- Soltó la mujer conteniendo los sollozos. Se acercó deprisa a la reja que los separaba y estiró su mano para rozar mínimamente la de su prometido quien la imitó en el acto. –¡Mira como te tienen! Por Salazar, si tu madre te viera- se horrorizó al ver su estado y situación.

-Señorita Greengrass, debo recordarle que no es buena idea que haya bajado- Señaló Snape quien ya se encontraba de pie también. Aunque la muchacha menor de los Greengrass no fuera de su importancia, lo era para su ahijado.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada y asintió –Lo sé profesor pero debía verlos- se calló y volvió su mirada a las escaleras de nuevo. No tenía mucho tiempo -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó apresurada viéndolos de nuevo.

-Astoria eso no es importante. Mis padres y Hermione si, ¿Los has visto? ¿Cygnus?- Preguntó su novio temiendo su respuesta.

La mujer asintió –Tus padres fueron llevados a las mazmorras de tu casa, los retienen allá pero están bien, no los han tocado- escuchó como su rubio soltaba el aire retenido y le agradecía a Merlín. Cuando la volvió a mirar entendió que debía seguir hablando –La señora permanece encerrada en su cuarto, Greyback es el encargado de custodiar su puerta junto con 10 más en los pasillos y solo está permitido pasarle las comidas diarias. En cuanto al niño, es algo parecido pero sale a ver clases con Yaxley- terminó con pesar. De nuevo buscó con la mirada las escaleras, ya debía irse. –Debo irme Draco- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y se pegó lo más que pudo a las rejas para tocarle la mano mejor.

-Debes ayudarnos Astoria- pidió con desesperación tomando fuerte su mano. No quería quedarse allí en ese mugroso espacio. Quería salir, quería oler de cerca su perfume que tanto le gustaba, sentir la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo. Quería poder abrazarla.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó dispuesta su novia. Haría lo que fuera.

-Busca a Theo, cuéntale todo- Su amigo debía saber lo que estaba pasando, Theo podría sacarlos de allí.

La mujer negó –Theodore tiene orden de captura, deben de estar buscándolo- informó para el malestar del hombre.

-Encuéntralo tu primero- animó su novio. Su amigo era su última esperanza.

-Son demasiados mortifagos Draco, aun dispuesta a ayudarte, no puedo escabullírmeles a todos- dijo asustada. Ella era buena con su varita pero la calidad rara vez superaba la cantidad.

-Tengo alguien que la ayudará señorita Greengrass- Dijo Severus interviniendo de nuevo –Escuche atentamente- luego de explicarle donde encontraría a su contacto, los novios se prometieron palabras de amor y un "nos vemos pronto".

-Mantente a salvo- pidió Draco al verla correr a las escaleras. Luego volteó a su padrino quien ya estaba sentado de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. Aquella maldita pose en la que llevaba días -¿Quién la ayudará?- preguntó curioso sin poder evitarlo. Tenía que ser de mucha confianza y su padrino confiaba en pocas personas que seguían vivas.

-Alguien de la orden- dijo sin ganas de revelar más dejando al rubio aun más confundido.

Draco lo miró interrogante. Lo que quedaba de la orden del fénix era la resistencia, ¿Le había pedido ayuda a los de la resistencia? Bueno, ya decían los muggles que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿No?.

.

.

.

-Tiene que comer mi señora- La mortifaga de turno llevaba repitiendo aquello por más de una hora y Hermione ignorándola el mismo tiempo. Suspiró e intentó de nuevo –Se lo suplico, si no lo hará por usted misma, hágalo por nosotros que nos irá mal si no come- pidió la mujer temblando del miedo. Las órdenes eran estrictas, hacer que comiera. –Si no lo hace, mi deber será comunicárselo al amo y no va a estar contento mi Lady-

La puerta se abrió y Hermione cerró los ojos no queriendo ni ver quien seria. Últimamente no sabía si deseaba ver a Tom entrar por esa puerta para lanzársele encima y golpearlo hasta que la apartara o simplemente ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Lydia? Tienes deberes que cumplir- Daphne Greengrass entraba altiva a la habitación como si fuera suya.

-La señora insiste en no probar bocado señorita y las órdenes han sido claras, debe comer. No se ha alimentado en 2 días- La elfina de la ama había sido transferida a otra mansión de sangre puras cuando se dieron cuenta que le pasaba a la bruja castaña cartas de su hijo. Era la única que había logrado que la señora de la casa se alimentara los primeros días encerrada.

La rubia frunció el ceño con molestia -¿Puedes ser más patética para llamar la atención o has tocado fondo?- preguntó despectiva.

-…de mi habitación- murmuró Hermione tan bajo que solo se escuchó parte de lo que dijo.

-El encierro te tiene incoherente sangre sucia- se burló con desprecio la bruja soltando una risita burlesca. Por fin había caído de su trono la impura de Granger.

-Lo zorra te tiene sorda Greengraas- devolvió la castaña más claro y fuerte –Dije: Largo de MI habitación- repitió en casi un rugido.

La rubia se carcajeó sarcásticamente y negó con la cabeza –Granger, Granger, parece que aun no caes en cuenta de algo- se acercó a su cama para que la escuchara mejor –Tu reinado se ha acabado y este cuarto será tuyo por los próximos 6 meses solamente- se irguió altanera y dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse –No te preocupes por tus bastardos, a el mayor lo enviaremos a estudiar bien lejos de aquí y al pequeño recién nacido, bueno, a ese seguro lo querrán en algún orfanato muggle, con su gente claro está. Adiós querida- alcanzó a desviar apenas por centímetros el florero que la castaña le lanzó con rabia y rapidez.

-¿Crees que Tom Riddle es el peor mago de todos los tiempos?- preguntó la mujer sentada en la cama viéndola con una sonrisa de lado -¿Crees que es lo mas sádico y sanguinario que ha pisado el mundo mágico? Déjame decirte algo, querida, Voldemort será un juego de niños con lo que yo te haré si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a mis hijos- Advirtió con una sonrisa falsa que les dio escalofríos a todos. –¡Largo de mi maldita habitación!- gritó lanzándole otra cosa y haciendo que saliera prácticamente corriendo llamándola salvaje.

-Esos adornos son antiguos- La bruja se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz en la habitación. Era él. Se acostó de nuevo y se tapó con el edredón. Al diablo sus ganas de golpearlo. No quería verlo. Lloraría como una niña. Malditas hormonas.

-Te estoy hablando Granger- Llamarla por su apellido era un golpe bajo para ella y él lo sabía pero no encontraba las ganas ni los ánimos de tratarla distinto. Silencio. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba y camino a la cama matrimonial que solían compartir hasta sentarse en la punta. –No has comido nada- le acababan de decir aquello, por segundo día consecutivo y su paciencia había tocado el limite. Silencio de nuevo. Respiró para calmarse y no lastimarla. –No solo te vas a morir tú, vas a matar a el bebé- intentó con aquello recibiendo un sollozo bajito debajo de las sabanas. El impulso y la costumbre pudieron más que su rabia y decepción. Automáticamente llevó su mano a lo que creía, era la cintura de la bruja debajo de aquellas sabanas y la atrajo a él. Extrañamente, no obtuvo ningún tipo de resistencia o rechazo –Tienes que comer- le dijo al oído oliendo su cabello.

-Déjame ver a mi hijo- pidió la mujer con voz ahogada aun debajo de las sabanas.

-No- sentenció el mago irritado.

Hermione se levantó de golpe soltándose del agarre de quien consideraba aun, el amor de su vida. -¡No tienes ningún derecho a apartarlo de mi, soy su madre!- gritó histérica lo que le parecía injusto y desalmado.

-No me levantes la voz- dijo pidiendo paciencia a Salazar –Tengo los derechos que me da ser el padre-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Jamás te ha importado Cygnus!- Su rostro ya estaba rojo del coraje y sus ojos brillantes de las lagrimas que se negaba a soltar -¡Yo lo llevé en mi vientre nueve meses, yo me desvelé con él cada noche que estuvo enfermo, yo le curé cada raspón que se hizo jugando, yo lo volví a dormir luego de cada pesadilla, yo he estado toda su vida, tú no!- Tom jamás entendería el vinculo de madre-hijo que ella poseía con Cygnus. Su bebé era su mundo entero y él le estaba quitando eso.

El mago se levantó de la cama encolerizado. Odiaba que le gritaran y más aun, odiaba que Hermione le sacara aquellas cosas. La tomó del brazo y levantó su mano pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas caer del delicado rostro de su mujer.

-¡Adelante! ¡Golpéame!- animó la castaña sin dejarse intimidar –Dame otra razón para odiarte y sacarme del pecho todo lo que siento por ti- le sostuvo la mirada desafiante hasta que el hombre la soltó y retrocedió dispuesto a irse. –Maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti Tom Riddle- y con eso ultimo se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama para llorar debajo de la seguridad de las sabanas.

El mago tenebroso salió de la habitación apresurado. Tenía que beber. Matar. Cogerse a alguna mortifaga. Lo que fuera que bajara la maldita presión en su cabeza. Justo cuando salía a los jardines visualizó a su hijo sentado en la grama frente a algunas flores y un tronco tallado. Se acercó sigiloso queriendo saber con quién diablos hablaba Cygnus si allí no había nadie.

-Sé qué padre quiere a mamá y no entiendo mucho porqué están peleados pero no me gusta estar sin ella. Tengo miedo tío. Ojala estuvieras aquí. Quiero a mi mami-

Tom entendió al instante que su hijo hablaba con el memorial que le había hecho a Zabini con el fin de tener donde visitarlo. Muchos sentimientos lo asfixiaron en ese momento. Rabia de que el niño prefiriera hablar con un pedazo de madera, confusión de no saber a qué le tenía miedo y de repente lo identifico, angustia de que su hijo tal vez lo estaba odiando. Pero Hermione lo había traicionado. Si bien era cierto que no hizo nada que atentara contra él, le mintió y escondió cosas importantes. Estaba ayudando a la resistencia y eso era ir contra el indirectamente. Sin embargo, era la madre de sus hijos y se estaba echando a morir en la habitación de ambos con uno de ellos aun en su vientre.

-Levántate Cygnus, le llevarás comida a tu madre- Ordenó con voz firme pero calmada. No estaba buscando asustarlo más. Por extraño que le pareciera.

El niño se levantó de inmediato limpiando sus ropas. –Padre, no lo he sentido-

-Error tuyo, debes estar siempre atento- recordó usando el mismo tono. El pequeño asintió y él lo apuró a caminar –Ve, antes de que me arrepienta-

Cygnus asintió de nuevo y salió corriendo a las cocinas en busca de muchas cosas para su mamá. Seguro extrañaba los dulces que su hermanito o hermanita pedía siempre.

Tom suspiró frustrado por no poder ser más duro con Hermione. Odiaba el poder que tenia sobre él, odiaba el sentimiento de debilidad cuando se trataba de ella. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa mujer que le era tan adictivo? Tan indispensable. Alguien le tocó la espalda en una suave caricia que no hizo si no molestarlo aún más. Sin usar su varita envió a la persona a metros lejos de él. Al pasarle por un lado se dio cuenta que era una mujer rubia.

-La próxima vez que me toque señorita Greengrass, será un avada y no un expulso- advirtió de mal humor conteniéndose. Jodida estúpida.

.

.

.

Astoria Greengrass era muchas cosas. Princesa malcriada, arrogante, altanera y muchas veces creída. Necesitaba constante atención para sentirse bien. Necesitaba verse hermosa, impresionante, despampanante, solamente "linda" no bastaba. Fue criada para ser la esposa trofeo, la perfecta madre de los hijos sangre pura. Ella era muchas cosas pero estaba segura de lo que no era y no era una mortifaga. Ella no disfrutaba torturar gente por diversión. Ella no encontraba gratificante matar a los hijos de muggles y por Salazar, ella no le encontraba sentido hacer todo aquello por un impuro mestizo.

Así que ahí se encontraba, por primera vez en su vida yendo contra la corriente, contra lo que sus padres le inculcaron, desarreglada, vestida con harapos y en un sitio que su madre tacharía como calle de la mala muerte. Tenía una ventaja, alguien como ella jamás estaría por esos sitios, así que la aprovecharía y se camuflajearia en las sombras.

Se adentro en el local donde su ex profesor le había dicho que debía ir a altas horas de la noche y se sentó en la barra tal cual le había indicado. Segundo puesto a la izquierda, frente a las botellas de whiskey de fuego. La persona que convencería de ayudarla no debería de tardar. Se había asegurado que en la mansión nadie la viera salir. Su señora estaba con el pequeño amo y todos estaban pendientes de vigilar la habitación. El Lord estaba encerrado en su despacho desde temprano ahogándose en alcohol según su padre. Esta era la noche, era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que está mal ubicada señorita. Ese puesto está reservado- Una voz a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse y se obligó a serenarse. Todo por Draco. Miro por el rabillo del ojo que era un encapuchado bastante alto.

-Vengo de parte de Snape- murmuro bajito como había ensayado.

El hombre pidió un trago de whiskey sin mirarla –Creo que ha bebido mucho, no sé de qué habla-

La rubia torció el gesto por tal grosería –No he bebido nada insolente. Debe venir conmigo- exigió dejando salir su lado mandón.

El hombre soltó una carcajada seca y negó con la cabeza –Slytherin hasta los pelos- dijo divertido y algo nostálgico según la mujer –Lo lamento pero no atiendo asuntos con terceros. Que me busque él- se levantó dejando unas monedas y salió del bar.

Astoria parpadeo confundida. ¿La acababa de dejar ahí sola? Oh no, nadie la ignoraba. Se levantó apresurada sin parecer muy sospechosa y lo siguió. Al salir del bar no lo vio por ningún lado. Chillo de desesperación y justo cuando iba pasando por un callejón, alguien la arrastró hacia él tapándole la boca y clavándole la varita en el cuello con mucha presión.

-Tienes 10 segundos para decirme por qué me sigues- Apresuró haciendo más presión en su cuello.

La bruja trató de forcejear pero solo lograba que le clavara mas la varita –Ya se lo dije, Snape me mandó por usted- repitió azorada.

-¿Por qué no vino él?- Preguntó sin aflojar el agarre.

-Porque no puede, debe bastarle eso- escupió indignada de aquel trato.

-Cinco, cuatro…- reanudó la cuenta desconfiado como solo los años lo habían hecho.

La bruja decidió que era momento de decir lo que se le dio para emergencias –Hermione está en problemas- El conteo cesó justamente en uno y la presión disminuyó un poco.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Urgió saber volteándola y viéndola de frente. En el movimiento su capucha se cayó y la bruja ahogó un grito.

-Weasley- susurró llevándose ambas manos a la boca. –P-Pero, pero, tú…-

El pelirrojo torció el gesto disgustado consigo mismo por aquel desliz –Sorpresa- dijo sarcástico tomándola de la mano y acomodándose la capucha. –Movámonos, ya no te vas a ir-

Astoria salió de su asombro y se paralizó –No voy a ningún lado contigo- trató de soltarse pero el hombre se lo impidió.

-Mira princesa serpiente, ya sabes mi secreto así que ya no te vas a menos que yo lo diga- informó de mal humor por el no planeado, ni deseado, invitado –Iremos a donde me quedo y me dirás qué diablos pasa-

-Necesitamos a alguien más- dijo ella caminando a su lado sin ninguna opción. Todo por Draco, se repetía.

-¿A quién?- preguntó obstinado de tanta habladuría. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro por el taconeo de los zapatos de la bruja. Grandísimo sigilo que tenía.

-Theodore Nott- Tenía que encontrar a Theo, su novio fue claro y preciso.

-Bien, andando, nos queda de camino- Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo porque sabía dónde estaba el mortio. Llevaba días rondándolo.

Astoria suspiró aliviada. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. "Ya vamos Draco".

.

.

.

-¿Y qué más has hecho cariño?- Hermione no podía ocultar su alegría en esos momentos. Cygnus había entrado por la puerta de su habitación con dos bandejas repletas de comida para ambos y ya tenía toda la tarde y parte de la noche con ella. Apenas lo vio, lo llenó de besos y abrazos. Mimos y cariños. Tantos que el niño pidió divertido auxilio. Sabía que afuera debían haber mil mortifagos custodiándolos pero poco le importaba mientras su bebé estuviera con ella allí en ese momento.

-No mucho mamá, padre no me ha dejado salir ni a los jardines- Dijo distraído mordiendo unas galletas saladas.

Hermione asintió comprensiva compartiendo aquel encierro con alguien más -¿Te han tratado bien?- quiso saber.

El pequeño asintió tranquilo y sincero –Padre asiste de vez en cuando a las clases y aporta algunas sugerencias o criticas. Los demás solo hacen como si no estuviera allí- contestó acostumbrado a aquello.

-¿Y los Greengrass?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente. Si la maldita bruja le había hecho o dicho algo…

Cygnus sin embargo se alzó de hombros desinteresado –No los he visto realmente- agarró un puñado de fresas con chocolate blanco, las favoritas de su mamá y comenzó a dárselas muy concentrado –Tienes que alimentarte bien- dijo a modo de regaño. Había escuchado que su madre no quería ingerir los alimentos que le llevaban y eso le preocupaba, por su hermanito o hermanita. Seguro necesitaba comida allá adentro.

La castaña asintió limpiándose dos lagrimas traviesas –Te lo prometo bebé- prometió conmovida. Su niño a veces parecía mayor de lo que era.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al Lord quien parecía más calmado que temprano en esa misma habitación. Hermione sintió la comezón en los ojos, se llevaría a Cygnus de nuevo.

-Veo que lograste que tu madre comiera- Le habló al niño pero sin dejar de ver a la mujer en la cama.

Cygnus asintió orgulloso de su trabajo –Solo le estaban trayendo cosas que no le gustaban padre- informó tal cual su madre le había inventado como excusa.

El Lord alzó una ceja hacia Hermione quien desvió la mirada –Tendrás que hacerle una lista a los elfos entonces- pidió a su hijo. –Ya es tarde, ve a dormir- Volvió a tener la atención de la bruja en él. Rogándole con la mirada que no se llevara. –Debe dormir y no lo hará en nuestra cama-

La castaña trató de ignorar lo último y se concentró en abrazar casi al borde del asfixio a su hijo. -Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y quédate siempre cerca de tu padre- recordó aquel mantra que siempre le decía cuando ella no estaría cerca.

Tom no pude evitar sentirse bien con aquello dicho por la mujer. Ella aun confiaba en él para cuidarlo.

-De acuerdo madre, descanse. Vendré mañana…- dijo no muy seguro viendo a su padre quien tardó unos segundos en asentir. –Mañana- dijo mas seguro sonriéndole.

-Te esperare cariño- despidió la bruja dejándolo ir. Observó todo su camino hasta que cerró la puerta despidiéndose de Tom con un "Con su permiso, padre". -¿Hasta cuándo estaré encerrada aquí?- preguntó aprovechando el momento de calma.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada superficial y siguió de largo al closet comenzando a desvestirse.

Hermione lo miró confundida y enojada -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Desvistiéndome- Le respondió como si fuera estúpida.

Aquello enojó mas a la mujer -¡Ya sé que estás haciendo! Me refiero a por qué aquí- exigió mirándolo mal desde la cama.

-Es mi habitación- respondió de nuevo, con aquel tono de obviedad.

-Pero yo estoy aquí- le recordó la castaña a punto de golpearlo.

-Y aquí te quedarás- dijo acercándose y acostándose en su lado de la cama. Enseguida la bruja se levantó.

-¡No me voy a acostar contigo!- Gritó alterada al borde del colapso.

-Deja de ser infantil mujer. No voy a tocarte- le dijo molesto.

-¿No te da asco dormir junto a la mujerzuela traicionera?- Le preguntó con amargura y resentimiento.

Tom respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama –Ven aquí- llamó estirando su mano. La mujer negó abrazándose a sí misma y él lo intentó de nuevo recordando que con ella las órdenes no funcionaban –Hermione- no iba a decir por favor pero su mirada trasmitía el mensaje.

La bruja dudó unos minutos hasta que cedió y se acercó. Enseguida el hombre la atrapó en sus brazos y la dejo sentada entre sus piernas. –Volveremos a ser una familia- prometió besando su cabeza –Volveré a confiar en ti, te daré otra oportunidad pero te quiero a mi lado- se sinceró poniendo sus manos en el vientre ya algo abultado de su mujer –Solo debes prometerme lealtad-

La bruja sintió las lagrimas venir con aquel discurso –Nunca hemos sido una familia Tom- negó suavemente cuando él intentó hablar –Quieres lastimar a las personas que sí lo son para tu hijo y para mi-

-Son un problema para nosotros. ¿Acaso no te importa que busquen lastimar a él padre de tus hijos? ¿Al hombre que amas?- Preguntó sin necesidad de inventar o fingir lo que le había dolido aquello.

-Solo se están defendiendo de todo lo que les has hecho- Tomó sus manos al ver que se iba a levantar. No quería que se fuera, quería aprovechar aquel momento y sincerarse –Te amo, te he amado desde hace años y solo se intensifica con el pasar de los días. Me has dado malos momentos pero me has regalado a mis razones de existir, a Cygnus y a este bebé. Daria mi vida por ustedes tres sin pensarlo, sin pedírmelo pero también defiendo a los míos y Draco, Theo, Los Malfoys, Severus… son mi gente. Neville, Teddy, Andromeda, Luna, toda esa gente que tanto insistes en lastimar, me han cuidado y me han brindado su cariño a través de los años- se volteó para verlo de frente –Estoy en deuda eterna con ellos y no acepto que se maten entre ustedes. Puedo perdonarte mil y un veces todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros Tom pero no voy a perdonarte lastimarlos a ellos- juntó sus frentes mirándolo con el amor que siempre tendría para él –Puedo arreglar las cosas, puedo mediar esto, déjame intentarlo. Este mundo es muy grande para vivir todos- finalizó besando su frente y alejándose.

-Me estas pidiendo humillármeles- Le dijo mirándola serio.

Hermione negó –Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en la mujer que amas-

-No van a aceptar que gobierne el mundo mágico y no dejaré el poder Hermione- Advirtió seguro el mago recostándose de nuevo con ella en su pecho.

-Solo dame tiempo de pensar. Algo se me ocurrirá- pidió soñolienta.

El hombre decidió no responderle y acomodarse para dormir.

-¿Tom?- preguntó en susurros la castaña.

-Duérmete- Pidió cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes que liberarlos de las mazmorras- Volvió a hablar cada vez más bajo.

-Duerme- Repitió de nuevo Riddle. –Mañana hablaremos- No iba a dar su brazo a torcer con la resistencia pero si lo pensaba mejor, Draco y Severus no habían hecho gran cosa, mucho menos Lucius y Narcissa. Tal vez tomaría en cuenta eso luego.

.

.

.

Theodore Nott ya tenía dos pistas, cada vez estaba más cerca de llegarles de sorpresa a esos hijos de puta. Draco había dejado de insistir con la marca y su profesor no había regresado. Seguro se dieron por vencidos por su actitud en la última visita del maestro de pociones. Bah, ya iría luego. Últimamente los mortifagos estaban alborotados, para seguridad, los evitaba a toda costa. No se acercaba a donde estuvieran, no quería que nadie interfiriera con sus planes.

-Señor, su esposa pidió las llaves de su cuarto, lo está esperando- El conserje del destartalado edificio muggle le informó aquello que lo confundió. Aseguró su varita y agradeció la información subiendo a su cuarto. Cuando estaba en el pasillo de su habitación, visualizó su puerta abierta. Se acercó sin miedo, era jodidamente bueno en lo que hacía.

Abrió un poco más la puerta internándose en la oscuridad sin molestarse en prender el solo bombillo del espacio. Una silueta estaba de pie en la ventana de madera podrida que ventilaba aquel cucitril. –Qué cómico, no recuerdo haberme casado- mencionó divertido reconociendo ese cabello. –Mucho menos contigo-

-Y no creo que lo hagas si sigues teniendo tan pésimo gusto en tus moradas querido- La mujer se volteó dejando revelar su rostro perfilado y simétrico. Una belleza sin lugar a dudas –Te ves horrible Theo- saludó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quisiera devolverte eso Tori pero supongo que has pasado horas arreglándote antes de venir a verme- Se quitó la túnica y la invitó a sentarse, a lo que ella hizo una mueca de asco y negó. El rió divertido de nuevo -¿A qué debo el honor? ¿Draco no encontró a quien más mandar? Tal vez Cissa quiera hacerme la visita-

-Ignoraré tu comentario porque no estoy para chistes. ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de tus amigos?- preguntó confundida. Theo llevaba días pedido, desde lo de Blaise. –Y vaya que eres bueno, llevo horas buscándote-

-No me escondo Astoria, de lo contrario, no hubieses dado conmigo. Solo quiero tiempo a solas- Dijo de mal humor. Pensaba que era obvio que no quería molestias.

-Debes volver conmigo- Pidió la rubia dejando de lado los juegos. –Ahora- sentenció seria.

Theo alzó una ceja -¿Me lo estas pidiendo u ordenando?-

-Theo…- Iba a insultarlo la rubia cuando en la habitación se apareció alguien y el mago enseguida lo tenía apuntado.

-Vaya manera de recibir invitados- Dijo el desconocido de la capucha.

-No los he invitado- Miró a la rubia preguntándole con la mirada si venía con él y cuando asintió, bajo un poco su varita. -¿Qué pasa Astoria?- preguntó teniendo un mal presentimiento y las palabras de su ex profesor antes de irse resonaron en su mente.

-No sé qué sucede con exactitud Theo pero draco y el profesor Snape están en los calabozos, al igual que Narcissa y Lucius- reveló la mujer aguantando las ganas de llorar –Me mandaron a buscarte-

-¿Hermione y Cygnus?- Preguntó poniéndose la túnica apresurado sin dejar de apuntar al desconocido.

-La señora está encerrada en su habitación por órdenes del Lord y el pequeño no tiene permitido salir de la mansión o ver a su madre- Contó mientras lo veía armar un bolso con cosas que tenia escondidas con magia.

-Si dejaras de apuntarme, harías eso más rápido- Señaló el desconocido aburrido.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda….- murmuraba el Nott terminando de alistarse -¿Este quién es?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-No lo vas a creer- le devolvió al instante que el hombre bajaba su capucha.

-Yo soy los refuerzos Nott- Saludó el pelirrojo apresurándose a darle un zapato. –Es un translador a los límites del bosque cercano a Riddle Manor-

-¿Weasley?- Preguntó aturdido el mago recibiendo el zapato -¿Qué caraj…?-

-Luego las anécdotas de guerra. Centrémonos en Hermione- Dijo fastidiado el Weasley tomando de la túnica a la rubia y al otro hombre creando un círculo. –Se activa en 3-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Theodore activándolo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –Allá se nos ocurrirá algo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Astoria asustada al mismo tiempo que desaparecían.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

" _Voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte"_

.

.

-...le salía humos por las orejas, fue muy divertido!- Exclamó la voz de un hombre al lado de una castaña. Ambos estaban acostados en la hierba recién cortada y húmeda por el manto de la noche. El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente detrás de ellos.

Hermione terminó de reír y se limpió las lágrimas. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se tomó el estomago aun con la mueca divertida de quien ríe mucho. –Basta Harry Potter, has hecho que me doliera el estomago de tanto reírme- reclamo dándole un golpesito amistoso en el hombro.

-Lo lamento Mione, no nos hemos estado viendo muy seguido- Se disculpó sincero el moreno –Es bueno escucharte reír tan despreocupada cuando tienes tantas cosas revoloteándote la cabeza- Se excusó volviendo su vista al cielo estrellado.

La castaña lo miró –Los narggles ¿eh?- Bromeó acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y aspirando su olor. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo.

Harry asintió serio –Definitivamente- y luego rompieron en risas de nuevo. -¿La has visto de nuevo?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos.

La mujer negó soltando un suspiro –Parece que su situación es más delicada que la mía. Solo vi a Neville- le informó –Se ha disculpado conmigo con un gesto muy significativo-

-Que bueno, deben permanecer unidos, como antes- recomendó el niño que vivió –Es la gente de la cual debes rodearte Mione, de la que va a cuidarte-

La bruja asintió –Lo sé- quiso moverse pero sintió de nuevo aquel puyazo incomodo en un costado. –Vale, parece que ya no estoy para estar acostada en superficies incomodas- dijo divertida mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada.

El moreno la miró frunciendo el ceño pero luego sacudió la cabeza desechando cualquier mal pensamiento –Bien señorita embarazada y quejona, recorramos un poco el castillo, tengo una sorpresa para ti- Se levantó ofreciéndole su mano caballerosamente y caminaron así un rato en silencio. Recordando.

-¿Por qué siempre te veo es en la escuela Harry?- Rompió el silencio preguntando curiosa.

-Porque aquí fue donde nos vimos por última vez Hermione- Le sonrió triste –Aquí yace mi esencia espiritual- enfatizó abriendo de par en par los brazos cómicamente. –Este fue el lugar más cercano a un hogar que pude haber tenido en vida, siempre volveré aquí-

Hermione asintió tratando de desviar de su mente el incomodo e insistente dolor creciente que sentía en su costado y que se iba extendiendo a su vientre. Eran sus sueños después de todo, allí no podría haberse lastimado. -¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- preguntó ansiosa como ella sola.

Harry sonrió misterioso apresurando el paso y arrastrándola con él hasta los campos de Quidditch –Jugaremos un partido- reveló como niño pequeño con ojos brillosos de la emoción.

La mujer negó frenética –Ni hablar, no pienso volar- iba a dar la vuelta e irse de allí para que el mago no insistiera pero su mano la detuvo.

-Vamos Mione, tú no jugaras, serás el árbitro- Dijo deteniéndola de su huida el hijo de Lily Potter.

Hermione alzó una ceja -¿Y qué Potter? ¿Irás cambiándote de lugares para ser buscador, guardián, golpeador y cazador?- Dijo en burla negando con la cabeza. –Vamos, tal vez veamos al calamar gigante-

-No jugaré solo Mione- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa suave y se apartó de su línea de visión para dejarla enfocar más allá. A unos varios metros de ellos, se veían tres figuras acercándose a paso lento-

Con cada paso que daban, a la bruja le daban más ganas de llorar. –Harry…- susurró infinitamente agradecida. Eran sus amigos.

Los Weasley se acercaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Tan limpios, sanos y jóvenes como lo eran la última vez que los vio con vida. Fred, Ginny y Ron estaban ahí, con ella.

La primera en salir corriendo hacia ella fue la pelirroja menor de la gran familia -¡HERMIONE!- gritó aprisionándola en un abrazo. Las lágrimas fueron inevitables en ambas. Luego sintió al gemelo mayor.

-¡Merlín, Granger! Tu cabello es domable- Comentó chistoso uniéndose al abrazo de chicas. Al pasar unos minutos así y separarse, la castaña pudo ver a su otro mejor amigo parado expectante y esperando su turno.

-Hey, te ves algo mayor- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apenada acompañada de un ligero sonrojo.

A la bruja le tembló el labio y sintió los espasmos recorrerle el cuerpo antes de lanzarse hacia el pelirrojo y estallar en llanto -¡RON!- todos se apartaron un poco y dejaron que los amigos tuvieran un espacio para ellos. –Te he extrañado tanto, yo… lo lamento, se que creen que los traicioné y…-

-Shh, basta. Yo también te he extrañado Hermione- devolvió enseguida apretando su agarre. Eran muchos años queriendo tener aquel momento, sobretodo después de escuchar de Harry que podía ser posible.

Cuando se separaron él besó su frente y acarició su vientre tiernamente –Lo vemos todo allá…- la miró tensarse y abrir la boca para reclamar –Y está bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no has hecho nada malo. Sé quién eres-

Hermione asintió llorosa y agradecida y buscó con la mirada a los otros dos hermanos recibiendo la misma aprobación –Chicos… gracias- todo estaba siendo perfecto pero tenía una duda. -¿Cómo es que pueden estar aquí? Pensé que luego de ascender no podían venir a este plano-

Harry carraspeo para tener la atención de la bruja –Digamos que rompimos algunas reglas y el profesor no estará muy contento- dijo apenado sin mirarla a los ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Hermioen rió feliz –Sigue portándote mal Harry, por favor- se guindó del brazo de Ginny y caminaron al campo.

-Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, ¿acaba de decir eso?- Preguntó incrédulo el gemelo Weasley. Todos rieron.

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo ameno y deprisa, aun sabiendo que eran sus sueños y ella los controlaba, no quería que acabaran. Pero de lo bueno, todo en exceso es malo…

-Ah- Soltó un quejidito la mujer del Lord apretando los ojos. Había sentido como si algo se rompía dentro de ella. Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de los gestos de dolor de la mujer y bajó en su escoba deprisa siendo seguido al instante por Ron. -¡Ahh!- soltó de nuevo pero más fuerte apretando con sus dos manos su vientre abultado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó histérica Ginny sin entender mucho desde las alturas. Fred estaba a su lado mirando todo con preocupación.

-Harry, me duele- Informó la mujer cuando el moreno se acercaba a ella apresurado luego de aterrizar.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Ron hecho un manojo de nervios. Solo estaba sentada ahí, estaban en un limbo, nada podía hacerle daño.

Harry Potter tomó las manos de la castaña y su gesto se endureció al instante. –Hermione mírame- llamó demandante con ese tono que usaba cuando lideraba el ED. –Debes despertar- le ordenó con suavidad pero firme.

La mujer lo miró sin entender y luego dirigió su mirada a sus amigos que ya estaban rodeándola –No, aun no-

-¿Harry?- Llamó Ginny confundida.

-Solo despeja la mente Hermione, déjanos ir- intentó de nuevo el moreno sin prestarle atención a los demás.

La castaña negó de nuevo pero arrugando la frente al sentir otra presión dolorosa –Solo… un momento más… yo…- Otra más fuerte que la hizo recostarse de la banca. –Me duele- soltó dándose por vencida y asustada.

Harry asintió –Lo sé princesa, por eso debes despertar ¿vale?- Apresuró el hombre sintiéndose más ansioso –Solo concéntrate, deja de pensarnos, piensa en tu cuarto, tu cama. Vuelve Hermione ¡YA!- gritó apurado.

La bruja cerró los ojos e intentó hacer lo que le decía el hombre pero el dolor se lo complicaba.

 _-Hermione, despierta-_

Escuchaba a los lejos una voz. ¿Era Harry aun? No, era alguien más.

- _Despierta-_

Maldición, despiértate.

 _-Hermione, ¡DESPIERTATE!-_

Eran Harry y Tom.

.

.

Inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración y se incorporó enseguida en la cama. Al momento, soltó un quejido y llevó sus manos a su vientre. Le dolía.

-¿Qué pasa mujer?- Preguntó Tom a su lado mirándola nervioso. Tenía rato moviéndose y quejándose entre sueños. Lo había despertado con murmullos y alaridos de dolor.

-M-Me… me duele Tom- Informó rápidamente a su novio quien se levantó deprisa vistiéndose.

Buscó su varita y tocó su marca. Afuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos y gente acercándose. –Vamos, te revisaran abajo- apresuró rodeando la cama para ayudarla.

La bruja sintió como pudo y se quitó las sabanas de encima para levantarse y buscar sus pantuflas.

-H-Hermi…- Lord Voldemort nunca dudaba, nunca tartamudeaba y nunca se quedaba sin palabras. Hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué…- Comenzó a preguntar su mujer siguiendo su mirada. Para su horror, y el de su novio, las sabanas blancas tenían un manchón de sangre justo debajo de donde estaba ella. Y no solo eso, su entrepierna, su pijama, su lado de la cama. Todo era rojo sangre. Subió la mirada aterrada viendo la palidez aun más notable en el padre de su hijo. –Tom…- su voz salió débil y suplicante.

El mago parpadeo y asintió. Debía actuar rápido. La tomó en brazos y se apareció enseguida en los calabozos, debían parar ese sangrado y no conocía a nadie mejor en medimagia, y que estuviera a la mano, que su ahora prisionero. No confiaba en él pero sabía que le tenía aprecio a su mujer y haría todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Mi Lord?- Preguntó alarmado el hombre de cabello negro y largo viendo la interrupción del mago tenebroso y con Granger en brazos.

-¡Está sangrando!- Rugió molesto por su estado de estupefacción. -¡Haz algo!- Gritó casi al borde de la desesperación.

Severus asintió y Tom transformó el intento de cama en una camilla amplia y cómoda. –Acuéstela- Pidió. Las manos le temblaban. Buscó con la mirada a Draco quien ya despierto se mantenía distante pero alerta y visiblemente preocupado. –Necesito instrumentos y mi magia no es muy buena señor- Recordó lo último gracias a las constantes torturas.

Riddle chasqueó la lengua disgustado e hizo aparecer todos los instrumentos que tenían en la enfermería, casi haciendo ahora aquella asquerosa celda una réplica de la misma. Ondeo la varita una vez más y todo estaba limpio y reluciente. Observó a Severus lavar sus manos y posarlas en el vientre de su mujer para detectar que pasaba. –Tranquila Hermione, tu puedes- animó el hombre a su pupila examinándola.

La castaña no respondía, no hablaba, solo lloraba y sollozaba mirando el techo de aquella habitación. Sintió que le agarraban la mano, lo supo por la presión en la misma.

-Severus lo arreglará- Prometió el Lord mirando con intensidad a su mano derecha. –El lo hará-

POV Hermione

¿Alguna vez han sentido que todo se mueve en cámara lenta? Las cosas se caen, las personas hablan, gritan, hacen ruidos pero tú no escuchas nada, nada… Es como si alguien pusiera en "silencio" todo y solo escucharas tu corazón, tus latidos, lo único que te indica que sigues ahí realmente.

En mi vida he sentido distintas escalas de dolores, cuando me sacaban una muela mis padres, cuando me raspaba una rodilla jugando en el patio, cuando me quemaba tratando de cocinar o cuando te da una de esas gripes que te tumban en cama. Dolores soportables. Luego estaban los medios, una operación de emergencia, un hechizo que salió mal, caerte de una escoba, ya saben, aquellos que duran días y deben llevar tratamientos. El día que me torturó Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy, creí que nada se le compararía jamás a ese dolor pero luego entendí que solo había sido dolor físico, superficial, ella no podría de ninguna manera dañarme más allá, no se lo iba a permitir. Entonces vi caer a Harry, luego a Ron, Ginny… otra clase de dolor.

Cuando estaba dando a luz a Cygnus, sin ningún medicamento muggle que me ayudara, sin pociones tranquilizantes o para el dolor, conocí otra clase de dolor, uno que soportas porque cuando pase, vendrá algo maravilloso que habrá valido la pena. Sin embargo, en el momento que creí iba a romperme en dos pujando para traerlo al mundo, Theo me preguntó que del 1 al 10 cuanto me estaba doliendo y yo lo medité, al pasar unos segundos, dije que 9 y Theo sonrió diciéndome que aun con lo horrible que se veía dar a luz, no decía 10. Recuerdo haber bufado y no seguir prestándole atención pero había una razón por la cual no dije 10, el 10 era el número máximo en la escala de dolor, 10 era el numero que jamás esperaba pronunciar. Hasta ahora.

POV Narrador

-Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando?- Tom Riddle estaba desesperado, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

-Está en shock mi Lord- Le dijo Snape terminando su diagnostico. –Para ser una amenaza de interrupción de la gestación mi señor-

El jadeo de Draco se escuchó rompiendo el silencio escalofriante que le siguió a esas palabras. –No…-

-¿Me estás diciendo… Que lo está perdiendo?- Preguntó el Lord sintiendo que le picaban los ojos y le dolía el pecho.

Severus asintió con pena –Es lo que su cuerpo está intento hacer mi Lord- se volteó de nuevo atrayendo posiciones con rapidez. –No puedo hacer mucho con mi magia tan débil, sugiero que llame inmediatamente a Quiz-

-¡Pues impídeselo Severus!- Gritó furioso –¡No dejes que lo pierda!- Aquello al parecer hizo reaccionar a su mujer porque le devolvió el apretón de mano desesperada.

-¡No quiero perderlo!- Giró su cabeza bruscamente a su profesor -¡Por favor! No deje que nada le pase a mi bebé- rogó entre llantos.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito el rubio para importarle poco un crucius o un avada, estaría al lado de Hermione en esos momentos, si o si. Se acercó apresurado dispuesto a hacer algo -¿En qué ayudo padrino?-

Severus asintió concentrado en detener la hemorragia. La veía cada vez más pálida y eso no era buena señal, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. –El feto aun es muy inestable, está en los primeros meses de formación y…-

-¡Tom!- Gritó de nuevo la castaña sintiéndose mareada y viendo borroso. -¡Por favor!-

El mago oscuro apuntó con su varita al hombre que trabaja lo más rápido que podía –Si algo le pasa a mi hijo o a Hermione, lo pagas tú con tu vida Severus- amenazó con voz siseante.

Snape trató de ignorar la presión en su nuca y despejó su mente de nada que no fuera mantener con vida a Hermione y a su bebé. –Necesito espacio- murmuró entre dientes.

Hermione escuchó aquello y se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la mano de su novio.

-No me muevo de aquí- Setenció el mago tomando con delicadeza la mano de su mujer y apartando los cabellos pegados de su sudorosa frente.

-Draco, dale de beber este vial, dos gotas por minuto, lleva la cuenta- Ordenó al rubio pasándole una poción mientras el comenzaba a aplicar magia en la zona del vientre.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traernos aquí sin un plan Weasley?!- Acababan de tener la nada elegante aparición del translador y se encontraban en los bosques cercanos a la Riddle manor.

-Todo espontaneo sale mejor rubia- Dijo restándole importancia el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste un translador ilegal y para este punto de aparición? El ministerio es básicamente, nuestro- Preguntó Theodore Nott sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Mercado negro Nott, lo conoces muy bien- Devolvió el mayor sarcástico.

-Bien, gracias por el traslado pero trabajo mejor solo, nada personal Tori, todo personal Weasley- Se despidió el Nott comenzando a caminar.

-¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí Theodore?!- Chilló Astoria horrorizada por la falta de compañerismo de su ex compañero de casa.

Theo tomó el puente de su nariz obstinado de tanto grito y respiró profundo tres veces para calmarse –Ve a casa Astoria, no querrás verte involucrada en esto- aconsejó el hombre sin voltearse. –Draco irá a buscarte apenas pueda-

-Muy amable de tu parte Theo pero es mi prometido y mis suegros de los que estamos hablando. No arriesgue mi vida y la de mi familia esta noche para llegar hasta aquí y luego irme a esconder y a esperar que puedas lograrlo tú solo- Se quitó sus tacones cambiándolos por unos zapatos mas cómodos y coloco su túnica bien ajustada con su capucha arriba. –Vayamos por los pasadizos que llevan a los calabozos- Dijo decidida adelantándose.

Los dos hombres atrás la miraron como si estuviera loca –Mujeres- susurraron ambos a la vez negando con la cabeza.

-Confío en que sabes llegar sin ser detectada Greengrass- Dijo el pelirrojo dándole alcance al igual que el otro hombre.

-Draco la enseñó a salir de la mansión en caso de emergencias o ataques. Conoce el camino, va a guiarte- No le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a la prometida de su mejor amigo en aquella misión suicida, pero si Astoria iba por Draco y Snape, el iría por Cygnus y Hermione. Tenían que desaparecer todos juntos y al mismo tiempo o el que aun estuviera en la mansión seria doblemente custodiado.

-Theo…- quiso insistir de nuevo la rubia, ya estaban llegando a la entrada de las ruinas de la casa antigua de los Gaunt.

-Tú ve por ellos y diles que me avisen para largarnos de aquí juntos. Iré por Hermione- Sacó su varita y conjuró unas palabras que enseguida crearon un campo alrededor de ellos. –Es un escudo, los hará invisibles por una hora, no más, no menos-

-No vine por Malfoy y Snape- Recordó el pelirrojo de mal humor.

-Lo sé pero me muevo más rápido solo- Miró una vez más a Astoria diciéndole con la mirada que se cuidara, a lo que ella asintió devolviéndole la misma –Trata de que no te maten para que luego Draco no me mate a mi- y desapareció.

-Suerte…- susurró Astoria al viento. –Bien Weasley, vayamos por mi novio- dijo decidida la bruja. Los sacarían de allí y rápido.

-Tengo un nombre ¿Sabes?- Dijo algo divertido el hombre al verla tan decidida y sigilosa. Todo lo contrario a cuando lo buscaba, asustada y ruidosa.

-Guárdalo para quien le importe pelirrojo- Sacudió la bruja su mano para quitarle importancia al comentario.

-De acuerdo rubia- devolvió el otro con complicidad. Comenzaba a caerle bien la serpiente.

.

.

.

 **Lo lamentoooo horriblemente. Demasiado full con la universidad pero ya se vienen las vacaciones esta semana y actualizare más seguido, tal vez diario. El capitulo es corto, muy corto pero necesitaba bajarles algo luego de tantos reviews. Muchos me odiaran por esperar tanto y soltarles esta bomba pero como dije en caps anteriores, esto es drama, así que habrá mucho de esto a lo largo de la historia. Siempre leo cada review como 100 veces y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y acotaciones. Me hacen ser mejor e inspirarme. Espero siguen pendientes de la historia, no la abandonare. Hasta pronto (lo prometo, prometido)**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

" _Tengo cerca de un millón de razones para marcharme pero solo necesito una buena para quedarme"_

.

.

Theodore Nott se movía deprisa por los pasadizos que tanto les había costado a él y a sus dos mejores amigos conocer. Eran un laberinto por donde los miraras pero ellos duraron allí abajo días, semanas y hasta años buscando la ruta acertada en caso de necesitarlos, como ahora. La mansión Riddle era antigua, muy antigua, se decía que era una de las casas del mismísimo Salazar, cosa que no les extrañaría puesto que el señor tenebroso era su heredero. La casa mantenía también una conexión directa con la mansión de los Gaunt, familia materna del Lord. Era la conexión que usaba Astoria en estos momentos. Siendo la más segura, era lo más acertado que ella se dirigiera por esa ruta hacia los calabozos.

Mientras corría con su varita en alto e iluminándole el camino, su mente trabaja a mil por minuto para idear una estrategia con la que sacaría a Hermione y Cygnus de allí, reuniéndose a la vez con Draco y su ex profesor de pociones. Solo tenían una hora, debían aprovecharla. Confiaba en la astucia de Astoria y si el hombre que la acompañaba era el único sobreviviente de todo un clan de pelirrojos, algo debía de tener también.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante gracioso estar trabajando del lado de un Weasley. Si se lo hubiesen dicho en el colegio, probablemente vomitaría. No es que fuera clasista, ni purista de sangre, aunque las comadrejas eran familia de magos puros, si no que detestaba ese complejo de héroes y sacrificados que siempre los acompañaba, así como a Potter. La humildad, para él, venia de las personas que obraban bien en silencio, desde las sombras. No de aquellas que se vanagloriaban de sus actos "heroicos".

Mientras su mente divaga, por fin llegaba al final del pasadizo donde detrás, estarían las cocinas. Tocó la pared de ladrillos con la punta de su varita y murmuro la contraseña en latín. Contraseña que solo conocían Blaise, Draco y su persona. La sensación de vacío en su estomago lo golpeó con fuerza como cada vez que recordaba a su moreno amigo. Respiró hondo tres veces y le pidió a el italiano, donde quiera que estuviera y si es que existía algo mas allá de un avada, que lo ayudara a sacar a Hermione y su pequeño sobrino de allí con vida. "Quédate a mi lado Blaise" pidió en su cabeza tomando con firmeza su varita y saliendo al interior de la casa.

Las cocinas estaban solas, era lo que esperaba. Desde que Hermione había sido proclamada como la señora de la casa, los elfos tenían horarios de trabajos y ciertamente, las tres de la mañana no era uno. Sin bajar la guardia, atravesó la habitación con ansiedad. Hermione estaba justamente encima de él, dos pisos arriba. Por la hora y el día de la semana, sabia donde estaría cada quien. Si él tenía algo bueno pero irritable según Draco, era su manía de observar con detalles y exactitud las costumbres de los mortifagos que convivían con ellos en la mansión. Se fijaba a qué hora dormían, si les daba por un bocadillo nocturno, cuantas veces se levantaban al baño o si acostumbraban a dar vueltas antes de dormir. En las guardias, vigilaba a los mortios sin ser muy obvio, por donde pasaban, que puntos revisaban mas, cuales pasaban de largo, a cuales ni siquiera se acercaban y cuantas veces daban las rondas. A qué hora con minutos y segundos se rotaban, absolutamente todo. Justo cuando iba saliendo, un "plo" lo hizo girarse listo para hechizar a quien fuera.

-Polly- Saludó aún tenso el mago. Si bien era la elfina de Hermione, él no había llegado a ser la mano izquierda del Lord por ser confiado y creer en lealtades sin juramentos inquebrantables de por medio.

La elfina entrecerró los ojos desconfiada para luego abrirlos sorprendida y bajar su orejas en señal de sumisión –El señorito Theodore ha vuelto - chilló la elfina para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos y mirar asustada hacia todos lados.

El mortifago la imitó exasperado chequeando si alguien se acercaba o había movimiento pero nada. Parece que no había sido tan ruidosa. –Polly- la regañó molesto –No grites-

-Polly lo lamenta, no lo hizo intencional, Polly está feliz de verlo sano señorito- Comenzó gimoteando lista para llorar.

Theo se apresuró a acercársele –No, no llores Polly, está bien, no estoy molesto. También me alegra verte- Soltó deprisa. –Si me hicieras el favor de no decir que me viste, yo…-

-No diga mas señorito, Polly esperaba que viniera por la ama, Polly sabía que no abandonaría al amito y a mi señora- Le extendió su mano. –Polly lleva a la habitación del amito Cygnus, Polly no ser detectada con facilidad- Ofreció decidida. No le importaba que la descubrieran y torturaran. Ella no debía estar ahí, fue reasignada a otra mansión de mortifagos pero ella no podía dejar a su suerte a su ama Hermione, la única que había sido buena con ella. Iba todas las madrugadas a asegurarse de que estuviera bien y esta no era la excepción.

Theo asintió y tomó su mano apareciéndose al instante en la tan conocida habitación del pequeño de la casa. –Polly, ¿Hermione sigue en su habitación?- preguntó entre susurros para no despertar a Cygnus.

La elfina negó con ojos llorosos –Polly no sabe, Polly llegar como cada noche y no ver a la ama. Polly ver mucha sangre y Polly teme sea de la ama Hermione- reveló aguantando los sollozos para no ser regañada de nuevo.

El mago sintió su pulso acelerarse y su corazón casi queriéndosele salir del pecho. Tragó grueso y se obligó a calmarse. Él no le haría nada estando embarazada, ansiaba a ese bebé, quería otro niño para su legado, para que su magia se extendiera. Y si... ¿Y si ella sí se había atrevido a hacerle algo? O peor aún, ¿Y si la resistencia fue por ella?. –Sacaré a Cygnus de aquí y volveré por ella- decidió luego de meditar en calma unos segundos. –Si algo le pasó y está herida, no puedo preocuparme por los dos a la vez-

-Polly quedarse con el amito, Polly cuidarlo con su vida mientras llega el señorito de nuevo con la ama- Dijo la criatura dispuesta a ayudarlos.

Theo le sonrió agradecido –Muy bien- se acercó a la cama y tapó la boca del niño para evitar cualquier exaltación ruidosa. Enseguida Cygnus abrió los ojos exaltado y asustado sin visualizar muy bien la figura encima, puesto que estaba oscuro. Intentó buscar su varita a un lado de la cama pero se lo impidieron con un hechizo verbal mandándola lejos. Comenzó a moverse desesperado.

-Deberías dormir con tu varita en mano, no en la mesita de noche Cygnus- Regañó Nott aliviado de verlo aparentemente sin un solo rasguño.

El niño se detuvo como si lo hubiesen congelado al escuchar la voz y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Era su tío Theo, había vuelto.

-No llores, lamento la tardanza- Murmuro incomodo por las lagrimas. La verdad, el se estaba controlando para no abrazarlo. Había temido tanto de que algo les hubiese pasado al ver a Astoria y oír su motivo de visita. –Voy a soltarte ¿De acuerdo? No vayas a hacer ruido- Pidió suavizando la presión al ver que el niño asentía. Cuando hubo retirado su mano, el pequeño se lanzó hacia él aferrándose a su cintura. Su mano se movió sola encerrándolos en un abrazo. –Shh, tranquilo Cygnus, ya estoy aquí- Tranquilizó con voz suave.

-Tío- susurró apegándose más a él. –No vuelvas a irte- pidió lloroso. –Por favor-

Theo negó –Vine para llevarlos conmigo Cyg, no me iré a ningún lado sin ustedes- prometió solemne.

El niño se tensó y bajó la cabeza –No es tan malo como seguro crees- comenzó hablando bajito –Me ha dejado verla y ya no se dicen cosas feas- retorcía sus manos nervioso. No era tonto, eso significaba que se irían de la mansión a escondidas. Que dejarían a su padre. No entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando pero no quería alejarse de su padre. No así.

-Cuando tu padre ya no esté molesto, volveremos ¿está bien?- Dijo pidiéndole a la elfina empacar ropa de Cygnus en un pequeño baúl.

Cygnus lo miró nervioso –Eso solo lo molestará más tío- aquello sonaba descabellado, irse de allí con su madre y hermanito o hermanita, solo aumentaría la molestia de su padre. –No es buena idea-

-No es tu decisión Cygnus, vendrán conmigo- Contestó el mortio haciendo pequeño el baúl y guardándolo en su túnica. –No es seguro aquí-

El niño lo miró de nuevo pero esta vez ofendido –Jamás nos haría daño- Dijo apretando sus puños. –Él…-

-Jamás digas algo con tanta convicción, la vida suele sorprenderte- Dijo con voz oscura recordando las palabras de la elfina.

–Amito Cygnus, debemos irnos- le habló la elfina que era como su nana. Estiró su mano para que el niño la tomara –El señorito Theo buscará a la ama y nos encontrará pronto-

Cygnus miró a su nana, luego a su tío y luego a la puerta. Mordió su labio, herencia de su madre cuando estaban indecisos. –No lo sé…-

Theodore se acercó a él arrodillándose a su altura –Cygnus, mírame- pidió con autoridad siendo obedecido al instante –Sé que amas a tú padre y no quieres dejarlo pero no está pasando por un buen momento y dice y hace cosas que lastiman a tu madre y a tu hermanita o hermanito. Eres el hombre de la casa cuando él no está ¿cierto?- el niño asintió –Y tu deber es cuidar de ellos cuando tú padre no está ¿no es así?- preguntó de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta –Bueno, ahora mismo, es como si no estuviera, porque su molestia lo hace ser otra persona, así que debes ser el hombre de la casa. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- sabia que le estaba poniendo un peso simbólico al niño encima pero debía motivarlo a irse de allí.

-Lo intentaré- prometió el pequeño dándose por vencido. Tomó la mano de la elfina y su varita en la otra mano libre.

-Bien, vámonos- Dijo Theo tomando la otra mano de la elfina y desapareciendo. A los segundos estaban en los límites de la mansión, los que daban con los bosques. –Polly, no lo pierdas de vista, ojos en él en todo momento- Dijo hablándole a la pequeña. –Si sientes a alguien que se acerca, vuelve a desaparecer, ve a Hogwarts, al bosque prohibido, yo los encontraré, lo prometo- dijo lo ultimo mirando al niño.

-Mi mamá…- comenzó tenso al sentir la despedida.

-Estaremos contigo pronto Cyg, no te preocupes- Lo abrazó –Cuídate- se separó de él y asintió a la elfina quien enseguida chasqueó los dedos haciéndolo desaparecer de nuevo a las cocinas de la Riddle Manor.

.

.

.

-Ya le he dado dos viales padrino- Draco estaba sudoroso y agitado. No sabía mucho de medimagia pero no podía ser bueno que Hermione siguiera sangrando. Si algo le pasaba, si algo le pasaba a esa bebé… Merlín, jamás se perdonaría no poder hacer nada, de nuevo.

-Continua- Le ordenó el mortifago secándose el sudor y continuando con la transferencia de magia sanadora para la mujer que ya se había desmayado. Comenzaba a ver borroso y le temblaban las manos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo –Mi señor… le ruego recapacite en llamar a un sanador calificado para continuar…-

-¡No te atrevas a parar Severus!- Exclamó Riddle siseante mientras sus ojos se inyectaban del rojo sangre que tanto miedo provocaba en sus mortios. Sentía presencias a su alrededor. El indiscutible olor asqueroso de Greyback, Tadeus comiéndose las malditas uñas, la respiración ruidosa de Nott padre. Todos ahí estaban tentando su suerte. –¡Búsquenme al maldito inservible de Quincel!- gritó a la nada mirando aun el rostro pálido de su mujer. Enseguida sintió las desapariciones.

El corazón, aquel que a veces no daba señales de estar ahí, le latía tan rápido en esos momentos que creía ridículo pero posible que los dos hombres escucharan como iba. Hermione era la única cosa en este podrido mundo que lo mantenía atado a una pequeña y molesta parte humana que aun vivía dentro de él. No la podía perder. No era una opción que se fuera de su lado. –Sigue trabajando Severus- murmuró con voz ronca e igual de amenazante. ¿Acaso era su culpa? ¿Él la había llevado con sus actos, a este momento? A estar tirada en esa maldita cama viéndose tan indefensa, tan inútil, tan poco ella. Una voz en su cabeza le gritó un "si" que decidió ignorar. No era el momento de ponerse sentimentalista. –Le voy a perdonar la vida al que me traiga a un jodido sanador- dijo de nuevo a los que quedaban en el calabozo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces antes de sentir que estaba de nuevo solo con el Malfoy menor y su antigua mano derecha. -¿Cómo va?- decidió preguntar al ver que disminuía el concentrado de magia.

-No tengo suficiente magia para parar el sangrado mi Lord - reveló sincero con un gesto de dolor y pena. Odiaba no poder hacer más. Se tambaleó mareado y cayó al suelo siendo auxiliado enseguida por su ahijado.

-¡Padrino!- Exclamó Draco preocupado. Había abusado de su magia. Miró con ansiedad la entrada del calabozo. ¿Por qué nadie llegaba? Sus ojos se llenaron de agua que se negó a soltar. Ella era fuerte, su bebé también lo seria. Ellas podían. Una sensación de ser observado lo invadió y desvió su mirada a un lado de la camilla, el contrario en donde estaba el señor tenebroso. ¿Qué era eso? Conocía esa magia que lo estaba envolviendo. –Theo…- susurró abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-¡Mi señor!- El sanador encargado del embarazo de Hermione por fin llegaba. Más asustado que despierto se arrodilló ante el Lord oscuro y repitió disculpas hasta el cansancio.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO MALDITA SEA?! – Gritó tomándolo de la túnica y lanzándolo cerca de la camilla. -¡MUEVETE!-

Hermione estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, su rostro pálido, sus labios morados y agrietados, esa imagen jamás se iría de él. Juró que pasara lo que pasara, jamás permitiría que se viera así de nuevo.

.

.

.

Theodore llevaba específicamente 10 minutos en los calabozos. Llegar no había sido problemático, encontrarse con lo que se encontró, era otro tema. Realmente le estaba costando no revelarse e intentar ayudar en algo, en lo que fuera. Pero, ¿era esa una buena opción? No podía llevársela, no ahora, no así. Él odiaba admitirlo pero no podría ayudarla, no podría manejar eso, ella necesitaba la atención que le estaban otorgando allí. Riddle podría ser lo que fuera pero haría lo necesario para mantenerlos con vida. Desvió su mirada 5 segundos al sentir que su ex profesor se desvanecía en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Sentía la magia de Draco inquieta, perturbada, asustada, tanto como la de él. Se concentró y le envió una onda ligera de su magia, como una brisa. Era su manera de decirle que estaba allí, con ellos.

Lo vio mirar a su dirección sorprendido y asentir. Nadie estaba pendiente de él, así que ninguno de los presentes notó ese pequeño gesto. Volvió su atención a Hermione. Quiz llegaba apresurado dando órdenes a varios mortifagos que habían arribado con él. Dio dos pasos atrás y los dejó hacer. Miró como el Lord no se movía ni un centímetro del lado de la bruja, aferrándose a su mano.

El espacio era un caos, mortios, sirvientes, medimagos, todos se movían de aquí para allá, hablando en términos médicos, palabras que conocía muy poco. Viales iban y venían. Miró de nuevo a su mejor amigo y caminó hacia él. Se mantenía mirando en su dirección, como si de verdad pudiera verlo. Draco estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo a su ex profesor de pociones que parecía dormido o desmayado.

-Ellas pueden- Susurro el rubio a la nada para los demás pero en realidad, lo hacia a su mejor amigo. –Ellas pueden- dijo mas firme y limpiándose dos lagrimas traviesas. Una presencia se sintió a su lado. Theo estaba a su lado, acompañándolos.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del rubio y ambos guardaron silencio viendo hacia la camilla donde estaba debatiéndose la vida de dos seres importantes para ellos. Su familia.

.

.

.

POV Hermione

Escuchaba vagamente los gritos de Tom, Draco, Severus. Todo eran gritos, imágenes borrosas y confusas. Sentía algo caliente bajar por mis piernas, deslizándose lentamente. Estaba aterrorizada pero no podía moverme.

Comencé a rezar, como los muggles acostumbraban. Le recé a Merlín, a Morgana, a Dios, a mis padres, a mis amigos. A cualquiera que tuviera una fuerza mayor para que no me quitaran a mi bebé. Prometí hacer todo diferente, prometí tener más cuidado, prometí cuidarme y cuidarla más. Prometí tantas cosas a cambio de salir de esto con mi hija sana. De repente, la poca luz que había se esfumó, todo se volvió borroso y dejé de escuchar a Tom gritando mi nombre. Pidiéndome ser fuerte. Y me vi sola, en la oscuridad total.

Era como un espacio gigante, como mirar el anochecer en una playa inmensa y no saber cuál es el cielo y cual el agua, en qué punto se une o en cual terminan. El desespero comenzó a apoderarse de mí con cada paso que daba. Me sentí tan pequeña, tan desprotegida, tan débil. Desee con todas mis fuerzas no estar sola, no estar rodeada de la nada, del olvido, de la oscuridad, de la incertidumbre… y entonces pasó.

Una luz, pequeña, titilante, acompañada de una más grande y brillante. Comencé a caminar hacia ellas, atraída, cegada, era como si me llamaran, como si me dijeran que me acercara, que no estaba sola ahí. Al llegar, las luces comenzaron a tomar forma. Era Blaise, Blaise Zabini era la luz más grande y feroz, era una de las luces que me estaba enseñando el camino.

-Blaise…- susurré anhelante tratando de tocarlo. Pero solo lo traspasé. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte bajando mi mano de nuevo. Lo vi sonreír con pesar y mirar a su lado. Hacia la otra pequeña luz.

Seguí su mirada y la luz comenzó a tomar forma, una niña, pequeña, no más de dos años si calculaba bien. Sus cabellos eran castaños, ondulados, brillantes y hermosos. Sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano. Era perfecta, de rasgos casi angelicales. Un sentimiento me llenó el pecho cuando ella me miró con reconocimiento y sus ojos brillaron con amor para mí.

-¿Blaise?- Pregunté confundida aun viendo a la pequeña que sentía conocer de algún lado.

Yo estaba hasta hace unos segundos desangrándome. Tom me cargó y me llevó con Severus y Draco, porque mi profesor podría arreglarlo, él podría, Tom lo había prometido, él… Volví a mirar a la niña y jadee soltando un sollozo. Yo la conocía, yo sabía quién era. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho incapaz de contener el dolor creciente que me estaba impidiendo respirar y me eché a llorar desconsolada.

Caí al suelo de rodillas frente a ella murmurando disculpas, pidiéndole perdón entre miles de lágrimas que caían sin contención por mi rostro. Las palabras salían entrecortadas y torpes por mi garganta que ardía tanto, dolía tanto. Subí mi cabeza buscando sus ojos y la observé negar con una suave sonrisa marcada en sus labios. Ella inclinó su cabeza un poco y extendió su pequeña mano hacia mi. Aguanté la respiración esperando su toque y cuando lo hizo, cuando tocó mi mejilla, cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi mente inundándome de recuerdos. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, gritando de emoción, diciéndoselo a Cygnus quien enseguida me abrazó feliz, armándome de valor para contarle a Tom, su pequeño pero significativo gesto al tocar mi vientre sintiendo su calor. Yo cantándole a mi pequeña barriguita mientras dormía a Cygnus también, yo viendo mis ecos mágicos, yo hablándole a mi vientre en el espejo, yo protegiéndolo con mis manos en cualquier torpe tropezón o caída. Yo enterándome por Harry que era niña. Tom tocando con suavidad mi vientre para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con ella. Yo diciéndole que la amaba aun sin conocerla. Y de ultima, la más hermosa de todas, ambos dormidos en la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi estomago.

Parpadeé soltando más lágrimas y volviendo a ellos. Lo entendía, lo captaba. Era su manera de decirme que no tenía nada que perdonar, que ella había sido amada. –Lo serás para toda la vida- le aseguré temiendo que las palabras no salieran de mi boca. La vi tomar la mano de Blaise, tan pura, tan brillante, tan inocente y llena de luz. En ese momento comprendí que no era de este mundo. Ella nos quedaba demasiado grande a los vivos, ella no pertenecía a un mundo corrompido por el odio, el poder y la avaricia, no, ella era de un lugar mágico, celestial, inalcanzable. Tan inmenso como el amor que la había creado. Escuché su suave risa, aquella que me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida. Me permití soltar una lágrima más, la que acompañaría su ida.

Blaise me guiño un ojo coqueto como solo él podía ser. Sonreí y le asentí hacia ella, pidiéndole que a donde sea que fueran, la cuidara. El italiano asintió con una sonrisa triste y movió su mano en son de despedida. Me levanté del lugar donde estaba hincada. La vi una vez más, grabando a fuego cada detalle de su rostro en la mente. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho sintiendo el calor que se extendía de ella hacia mí. –Los veré pronto- les dije en despedida. Ella se giró apurando a Blaise a lo que fuera que los estuviera esperando. El moreno enseguida le hizo caso negando divertido. Ya tenía a quien cuidar. Donde fuera que se estuvieran yendo, pensé, mientras los veía a alejarse, que no estarían lejos de mí, que siempre los llevaría en mi corazón. Para toda la vida.

.

.

.

POV Narrador

Quiz dejó todo lo que hacía y se giró con pesar y temeroso hacia el Lord. –Lo lamento mucho, mi señor. Hice lo que pude. Era una niña- sus manos estaban completamente rojas y sostenía un pequeño bulto en una tela blanca machada por la sangre su señora.

Draco cerró sus ojos fuertemente conteniendo los sollozos que querían salir. Había perdido a su pequeña y aun no nacida, sobrina. Dos perdidas en tan poco tiempo. Temió porque Hermione no pudiera salir de esto, temió porque no encontraran la manera de sobrellevarlo.

-Ella…está..- murmuró el Lord viendo fijamente el pequeño bulto que hubiese sido su hija. Miles de cosas llenaban su mente en esos momentos, rabia, ira, decepción, dolor, tristeza. Se sentía abrumado pero aun necesitaba saber si su mujer estaba con vida. –Hermione, ¿ella?- Preguntó en voz baja, ido.

Draco enseguida subió la vista atento a lo que diría el medimago.

-La señora está muy débil, perdió mucha sangre pero lograra recuperarse. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- El medimago pidió con la manos que todos salieran de allí, debían darle privacidad a sus señores. –Está estable, por ahora- Sin embargo, el no se atrevió a moverse. Sabía que vendría un castigo por perder al bebé.

Para el asombro de todos, el Lord susurró un "largo" firme y claro. Lo dejó ir tomando en sus manos el pequeño bulto. Se acercó a Hermione y depositó un suave beso en su frente. –Draco, llévala a la enfermería. Que descanse- Le dio una mirada más a su mujer y se giró dispuesto a irse –Theodore estará de acuerdo en ayudarte- y diciendo aquello que tensó al rubio, se fue.

El rubio Malfoy se giró sorprendido hacia donde sentía la presencia de su amigo pero ya no estaba allí. -¿Theo?- llamó con voz ronca y triste. Acaso, ¿se había ido de nuevo?.

-Ella no se merecía esto- Se escuchó una voz invisible al lado de la camilla de la mujer.

-Ella no se merece nada de lo que le ha ocurrido- comentó el rubio acomodando a su desmayado padrino en el suelo para levitarlo en unos momentos junto a la castaña.

-Era una niña…- Susurró de vuelta la voz sin rostro.

Draco torció el gesto con dolor. Theo no había tenido tiempo de saberlo antes.

-¿Crees que… hay algo luego de aquí Draco?- Preguntó de nuevo, la voz.

El rubio sabía que se refería a la muerte. Si de verdad iban a algún lugar. –Hermione quiere creer que sí. Que Potter, sus padres, la gente que murió en la guerra, todos están en algún lugar-

La imagen del hombre comenzaba a visualizarse borrosa. El efecto del hechizo estaba acabando. Se encontraba acariciando los cabellos de la mujer con ternura. –Si hay algo… espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella- dijo con dolor. –Y que Blaise esté a su lado-

-Seguro que si Theo- Dijo con la misma esperanza el Malfoy. –Vamos, llevémosla a la enfermería. Necesita recuperarse- Se encaminó hacia su padrino, dando por entendido que Theo la llevaría a ella.

-¿Nos ha dejado en libertad?- Preguntó el Nott mientras tomaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amiga bruja.

El rubio lo meditó unos segundos y luego suspiró –No lo sé- y se encaminaron a la salida de los calabozos. Justo cuando estaban por salir de las mazmorras, escucharon un jadeo de una mujer.

-¡Draco!- Exclamó la voz de una mujer escondida entre las sombras. Astoria Greengrass salía de su escondite bañada en lagrimas, con el maquillaje corrido –Lo siento tanto- y se abrazó a él como pudo por estar entre ellos el cuerpo de su ex profesor.

-Llegamos justo detrás de ti Nott pero todo era un caos y…- El pelirrojo, más conocido como el gemelo que sobrevivió, George Weasley, se escuchaba afectado, con ojos rojos y decaidos. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para vivir aquellos momentos tan horribles. No pudo seguir hablando sin sentir aquel nudo en la garganta.

-¿Weasley?- Preguntó Draco confundido pero decidió que la prioridad era Hermione, debía recuperarse en un sitio adecuado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy?- Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido –El plan es sacarla de aquí, llevarla con nosotros. Debemos aprovechar que nadie esta pendiente de ustedes y que todo está conmocionado para….-

-No se irá de aquí- Dijo Theo comenzando a caminar luego de la improvisada reuion. –Astoria, te aconsejo de nuevo que vayas a casa y en cuanto a ti Weasley…- lo miró unos segundos. –Estaremos en contacto. Por ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a ser un fantasma- aconsejó.

-No me iré de aquí sin ella- Dijo determinado el pecoso –Hermione es lo único parecido a mi familia que me queda, no la dejaré aquí pudriéndose en soledad y malos tratos- Se posicionó delante del brujo que la mantenía en sus brazos impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Puedes pensar con la mente en frio un momento?- Dijo el brujo frunciendo el ceño. No estaba para lidiar con esas escenas de egoísmo en estos momentos -¿Crees que le hará mejor despertarse, enterarse de que perdió a su bebé y estar en un sitio desconocido, apartada y prácticamente cautiva? Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, solo él podrá ayudarla con esto. Necesita estar aquí con él y su hijo- Soltó el hombre harto y siguiendo su camino.

-¡Tú te llevaste al niño!- Exclamó sin control el pelirrojo. Estaba muy molesto. No quería verla allí, no quería que estuviera a merced de ese monstruo que tanto dolor les había traído.

-Y yo lo volveré a traer- dijo Theo perdiéndose ya por los pasillos.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó la rubia indecisa de qué hacer. Si quedarse o irse. Presentía que no sería de gran ayuda allí.

-Ve a casa Astoria, iré en cuanto pueda- Y se fue siguiendo a su amigo. Debían estar juntos en esto. Los tres.

-¡Malditos mortifagos!- Soltó el Weasley malhumorado tocando lo que parecía otro translador. Se iría, pero ya que la había visto, volvería por ella. No la dejaría a su suerte. No importaba con quien estuviera, ni de quien fuera mujer, ella era su familia y los Weasleys no abandonaban a los suyos.

Astoria suspiró repasando mentalmente el día. Que horrible había sido. No quería ni imaginarse pasar por lo que le esperaba a la bruja al despertar. Pobre. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a ir a Malfoy Manor. Alguien debía informarle a sus suegros.

.

.

.

-¿Polly?- Llamó Cygnus ansioso –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mi tío ya debería estar aquí-

La elfina asintió nerviosa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía esperar al joven Nott o irse con el amito? Cavia la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran y redoblaran la seguridad. Tal vez lo mejor era irse. –Vamos amo, ellos darán con nosotros, lo prometieron- Le extendió su mano al niño y el pequeño asintió indeciso viendo hacia la mansión.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó con temor.

-Lo harán, su madre no descansará hasta encontrarlo- Ella lo sacaría de allí. Ella se lo debía a la ama, lo mantendría a salvo. Decidida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, chasqueo sus dedos libres y desapareció.

Al minuto, tal vez dos, Theodore Nott llegaba al lugar llamándolos bajito. Recorrió todo el terreno, estaba seguro de que era el sitio, allí los había dejado. "No" pensó alarmado. Se habían ido. Su respiración se hizo pesada y pateó una piedra cercana. Los elfos no tenían rastro mágico, no podía seguir o sentir su magia. ¿Cómo diablos daría con Cygnus ahora?

-¡Ahhhh!- soltó un grito de frustración que llevaba acumulado todo lo vivido esa noche. Debía encontrar a Cygnus, debía estar con su madre. La tenia que regresárselo a Hermione, sano y salvo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Draco, recordó, para su horror, que no solo ellos estarían buscándolo.

.

.

.

 **Voy a ser sincera y confesaré que este capítulo ya estaba hecho y era totalmente distinto pero ayer, por primera vez, escuché Million Reason de Lady Gaga y la verdad, fue cuando pasó todo. La letra, la música, todo me lleno de una inspiración increíble y me senté inmediatamente a escribir, las palabras, salieron solas. Fue un momento muy melancólico y triste, quise plasmarlo aquí y bueno, espero que no lo odien. La verdad también se viene mucho drama para que nuestra bruja esté con un embarazo avanzado, sería muy complicado. La canción, personalmente, para mí, trata de perder la fé y buscar una razón para tenerla y seguir creyendo, en algo, en cualquier cosa. Hermione ha pasado por tantas cosas que ahora este será su reto, seguir creyendo en algo a lo cual aferrarse. Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

" _And breathe, just breathe"_

.

.

Draco estaba sentado en el piso de la enfermería. Su mirada grisácea no se apartaba de lo que a su parecer, era la visión más deprimente que podría tenerse de Hermione Granger. Pálida, labios agrietados y blancos, mirada perdida y terriblemente, vencida. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que despertara, para su consternación y confusión, no gritó, no lloró, no pataleó. De hecho, no tuvo ninguna reacción más que mirar a su alrededor reconociendo donde estaba y luego posar su mirada en el techo. Ni siquiera reparó en él. Nada.

El silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable y más cuando él no sabía cómo romperlo. Es decir, ¿Qué se le dice a una mujer que acaba de perder a su bebé? ¿Todo estará bien? ¿Entiendo cómo te sientes?, basura. Él no podía siquiera tener una idea de cómo se sentía aquello y Merlín, no querría saberlo nunca. Blaise solía ser el bueno para estos momentos en los que no se sabía que decir. Seguramente su moreno amigo ya la estuviera consolando y hubiera logrado alguna reacción. No esto, no verla como una muñeca de porcelana rota, sin arreglo y solo quedarse ahí incomodo en silencio.

Theo había ido a chequear a Cygnus. Aun sabiendo que el niño estaba custodiado y su habitación insonorizada con hechizos, debían asegurarse que estuviera bien y mantener alejado por los momentos. Solo hasta que Hermione mostrara algún signo de cordura. Aquel último pensamiento le provocó escalofríos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué la bruja podría quedarse así para siempre? Sabía que la mente se quebraba y se debilitaba en cosas como estas pero… ¿Le pasaría a ella?

Se levantó decidido a decir algo, lo que saliera de su boca primero. Era la manera en la que los Malfoy's trabajaban, soltaban lo primero que se les venía a la mente.

-Tú… ¿Quieres algo?- Bueno, eso era algo.

Nada. La castaña ni siquiera parpadeó.

Draco suspiró. –Vamos Hermione, debes aunque sea tomar agua. Perdiste mucha sangre…- se calló de inmediato. Supo que no estaba bien continuar con esa frase cuando la reacción de la bruja fue cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y morder su labio. –Y-Yo… lo siento- murmuró agachando la cabeza. La culpa lo invadió. Estaba recordándole porque estaba allí.

Dos pasos atrás, dos más y volvió a su posición anterior. –Estaré aquí ¿De acuerdo?- dijo despacio y bajo. Suponía que aquello sería suficiente para hacerle saber que si necesitaba algo, solo debía pedirlo. Unos minutos más pasaron antes de que cayera dormida de nuevo. Era normal, debía estar muy débil.

El Lord simplemente había desaparecido de la mansión con el bulto en sus brazos. Sin decir nada. Solo desapareció. Su padrino se encontraba descansando en su antigua habitación y sus padres, por Salazar, esperaba que estuvieran siendo puestos al tanto por Astoria. Su mente viajó de nuevo a Cygnus. ¿Quién le diría al pequeño que había perdido a su hermanita? ¿Entendería siquiera, lo que estaba sucediendo?.

-Hey- Llamó Theo con voz ronca entrando a la habitación.

-Hey- Devolvió él con el mismo tono cansado.

Pasaron unos segundos en brutal silencio donde el rubio, conociendo como conocía a su mejor amigo, supo que este estaba tratando de decir algo. Y así fue.

-Hice algo muy estúpido Draco- Dijo Nott sin acercarse aun a la castaña o a él. Solo permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

El rubio lo miró por unos segundos. Parecía sentirse culpable. De inmediato pensó en que hablaba de irse y dejarlos solos luego de la muerte de Blaise.

-Está bien Theo. Volviste, eso es todo lo que importa ahora- Se adelantó el platinado restándole importancia. No era el momento de decirle que era un cabrón egoísta hijo de puta. Qué todos estaban sufriendo, no solo él.

-No entiendes…- Trató de nuevo negando con la cabeza la anterior suposición de su rubio amigo. Al diablo, el no se estaba disculpando por haber ido a buscar al asesino de Blaise. Lo cortó de nuevo.

-Cada quien lidia con la mierda a su manera. La tuya no fue la más acertada pero te digo que…-

-Perdí a Cygnus- Soltó mirándolo fijamente.

El Slytherin ladeó la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión. -¿Qué?-

Theo metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y desvió la mirada. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas y más cuando eran equivocaciones de él. –Perdí a Cygnus - dijo más claro esta vez.

En menos de un parpadeó y dos zancadas, el rubio ya lo había estampado sin ninguna delicadeza de la pared tomándolo por el cuello. -¡¿Qué carajos?!- Soltó alterado cerca de su rostro. Enseguida ambos voltearon hacia la castaña verificando si el ruido la había despertado. Nada. Volvieron de nuevo al enfrentamiento de miradas.

-Iré por él- Dijo el castaño tratando de quitarse las manos del mago del cuello de su camisa. El agarre aumentó de fuerza. Theo frunció el ceño. Draco sabía que odiaba que lo tocaran e invadieran su espacio personal. –Tienes dos segundos para soltarme Draco- advirtió.

-¿Qué, hiciste?- Repitió pausado el otro aflojando la presión y alejando su rostro.

-Volví a sacarlos a todos, no solo a ustedes. Se me facilitó sacar primero a Cygnus con la ayuda de la elfina de Hermione. Le di ordenes de irse si me tardaba demasiado, lo hizo y como sabrás…-

-Los malditos elfos no tienen rastro mágico- Terminó la frase el rubio soltándolo de golpe. –Mierda Theo- susurró molesto sin querer levantar la voz. Lo último que necesitaba Hermione era enterarse de que su otro hijo estaba perdido.

-Ya te dije, iré por él. Solo necesito a otro elfo que pueda seguirle el rastro a Polly- Dijo el Nott arreglándose de mal humor el cuello de su camisa y su túnica.

-Bien, dame un momento. Buscaré una varita y…-

-Te quedarás con ella y distraerás al señor tenebroso si vuelve antes de que yo regrese con Cygnus- Ordenó el mago desapareciendo al instante sin darle tiempo de rechistar.

-¿Y cómo carajos lo distraigo? ¡¿Contándole chistes?!- Gritó entre dientes frustrado el heredero de Lucius al verse solo de nuevo. –Maldito Theo…- murmuró molesto volviendo a sentarse en el piso. Ojala lo encontrara pronto o volverían a los calabozos y peor aún, Hermione los odiaría.

.

.

.

La vida era malditamente perversa. Cuando él contemplaba la idea de vivir en calma, sin alborotar más las cosas, de disfrutar de su mujer y su familia, pasaba esto. ¿Acaso él estaba destinado a sufrimiento y desgracias? ¿Era su hija, el pago por todas las vidas que había quitado y seguiría quitando? Porque esto no era un accidente, claro que no. Su hija había fallecido porque los malditos que se oponían a él no hacían sino darle dolores de cabeza a Hermione. Estrés, le había llamado Quincel. Resistencia, lo llamaba él.

Miró el bulto ya vinotinto en sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces sus manos tendrían ese color? Perdió el cálculo con seguridad. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no era él el que arrebataba. Esta vez era su propia sangre en sus manos. La suya y la de Hermione. Sangre mestiza. Después de mucho tiempo se permitió derramar cuatro lágrimas. Dos por cada mejilla. No pudo evitar preguntarse como seria, a quien se parecería. Su mujer aseguraba que Cygnus era una pequeña copia de él, tanto físicamente como de muchas actitudes y caracteres de los cuales él presumía. Entonces, ¿La hija de ambos seria una copia de Hermione? Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse para maginar a una pequeña niña idéntica a su mujer. Y algo muy extraño pasó. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible rastro mágico lo interceptó y una imagen clara pero efímera le llegó. Era ella, estaba seguro. Ojos azules como los que Cygnus compartía con él y cabellos castaños, ondulados. Perfecta. La imagen se fue y el abrió los ojos desesperado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro de nuevo al bulto entre sus brazos sujetándolo con más fuerza. ¿Era el último vestigio de magia de su hija? ¿Se lo había otorgado a él? El no se lo merecía. Tampoco se merecía a Hermione o a Cygnus. El no se merecía nada de lo bueno que tenía en su vida. Todo lo que permanecía a su lado terminaba muriendo.

Aun un poco desorientado e impactado por aquella fugaz imagen, caminó hasta donde era su destino inicial en aquella colina. La tumba de su madre. Merope no lo había criado, no estuvo con él ni lo libró del infierno en el orfanato muggle. Con su padre, no tuvo mejor suerte. Aun cuando su lado materno era el que poseía la magia y el apellido de renombre, no tenía absolutamente nada que deberles. Eso claro, no le quitaba los derechos de sangre y este era uno de ellos. Su hija descansaría en el panteón Gaunt, como una sangre pura.

.

.

.

-Polly, pronto amanecerá y tengo frio- Cygnus estaba sentado en una roca del bosque prohibido. Habi estado allí antes con su madre, visitando a los centauros. Por eso conocía el lugar. -¿Dónde están mamá y el tío Theo?- Preguntó por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos.

La elfina restregó sus manos nerviosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo y no había pista de su ama o el joven Nott. Chasqueó sus dedos y una manta apareció en sus manos, se apresuró a colocarla alrededor del pequeño. –Ya pronto vendrán amito, Polly cuida- Trató de tranquilizar la criatura al niño. –Solo un poco más- murmuró para ella misma temerosa. Si no aparecían ¿Qué haría? Sabía que buscaban el joven amito. Los dos bandos y no sabía con cual era peor que estuviera.

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió… Lo lamento mucho- Terminó de narrar Astoria a los Malfoy's. Apenas se despidió de su prometido corrió a la mansión de sus suegros donde estaban apresados y bajó a los calabozos para contarles lo sucedido. Draco estaba libre, o algo así, pero a un gran precio.

Lucius se mantenía de pie callado mirando la pequeña ventana de la celda. Narcissa era un desastre de sollozos y lagrimas que apenas podía sostenerse.

-Nos necesita Lucius, debemos salir de aquí- Rogó la mujer a su marido tratando de llamar su atención.

-Si nos vamos sin su autorización primero, solo empeoraremos las cosas Narcissa- Le contestó el patriarca de la familia con voz cansada.

-Pero…- Intentó de nuevo la mujer.

-Confío en que Draco y Theo sabrán manejar la situación, por los momentos- Finalizó el hombre ayudando a sentarse a su esposa. Demasiada información. –Ve a casa Astoria, Draco no quiere que te involucres en nada y visitarnos cuando estamos tildados de traidores, ciertamente te involucra- Aconsejó el rubio a su nuera.

La rubia Greengrass asintió con pesar. Desearía poder hacer más. –Encontraré la manera de hacerles saber si pasa algo más- Prometió colocándose su túnica de seda verde lista para irse. –Saldrán de aquí pronto- Y se encaminó a las escaleras pasando por los guardias.

-Pobre mi niña- Se escuchó el lamento de la madre de Draco –Tantas cosas, tan poco tiempo- Sollozó con rabia –No es justo Lucius-

-Ninguna de las cosas que están pasando son justas Narcissa pero hay que ser más inteligentes que las emociones y mantener la calma, por ella- Recomendó el hombre sentándose junto a su esposa.

-Recuperarse de esto… Superar este tipo de cosas… Y-Yo… no creo que…- El llanto simplemente no la dejaba articular con sentido.

-Podrá- Le aseguró su marido tomando su mano con cariño –Claro que podrá. No está sola- En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

.

.

.

George Weasley se encontraba en su refugio. Pocas veces iba a ese sitio para no llamar la atención. Lo usaba muy poco, prefería estar en constante movimiento para evitar atraer miradas allí. Lo tenía encantado y hechizado por supuesto. Era lo más parecido a un hogar que poseía por aquellos tiempos. Sus pertenecías, las de su familia y algunas de sus amigos yacían ahí cuidadosamente atesoradas. La escoba de Ginny, algunos dulces de Ron, un vestido de su madre y algunos artefactos muggles de la colección de su padre. La varita de Fred y los lentes de Harry… cosas que ha ido recuperando con el pasar de los años y las ha llevado justo allí, para sentirse un poco en familia, acompañado.

Casi tres años vagando por las sombras, escondiéndose, teniendo cuidado, mirando para los lados, durmiendo con un ojo abierto y la varita lista. Casi nadie, o nadie, a excepción de Snape que lo había descubierto en una redada cuando peleaba con dos mortifagos ayudándolo, sabían que aun seguía con vida. Había procurado volverse un fantasma. Se decía que estaba muerto, que Greyback se vanagloriaba con la sangre de toda su familia pero la realidad era que logró escapar. Siendo un cobarde nada digno de su apellido, de sus hermanos, de su familia y amigos. Todos cayeron luchando, dejando hasta el último respiro contra los mortifagos pero él… El huyó cuando vio a Ginny, a sus padres, a Bill y Ron caer. Fue demasiado para él. Ni siquiera la rabia y el dolor lo animaron a quedarse. No podía seguir mirando.

Así que todo este tiempo decidió voltear la cara. Darle la espalda a los valores inculcados por su madre, por su padre. Faltarle a la memoria de Sirius, Remus, Ojo loco… Cada mentor que había tenido y admirado. No es que no hiciera nada por los que necesitaban ayuda, no, a veces salía a hacer rondas y se encargaba silenciosamente de uno que otro mortifago que estuviera fastidiando a muggles o mestizos pero al terminar volvía a esconderse. Siempre escondido.

Por eso decidió reunir las cosas importantes de sus seres queridos. Su casa fue brutalmente reducida a cenizas pero antes, logró sacar unas pocas cosas con valor sentimental para él. Los lentes de Harry y la varita de Fred las tomó de la batalla. Por supuesto que tenía algo de la chica del trío dorado. Le costó mucho quitárselo al carroñero que lo tenía pero estaba en sus manos desde hace un año. La idea era entregárselo si algún día se llenaba de suficiente valor para hacerle saber que seguía con vida.

"La historia de Hogwarts" se leía en letras brillantes y doradas sobre aquella portada roja con el dibujo del magnífico castillo. Un poco desgastado y roído pero mantenía su esencia, la que suponía, le fascinaba tanto a la chica. Suspiró. Pobre Hermione… ¿Cómo estará ahora? Mal, por supuesto, se respondió al instante.

No podía evitar pensar que estuvo mal dejarla allí, donde la miseria reina. Debió traerla consigo, buscarle algún medimago y cuidarla él. Luego, más recuperada, irían por el niño. No sería la mejor infancia estar escondiéndose y comiendo poco pero él se esforzaría por ellos, para mantenerlos cómodos y sobre todo, a salvo. Es lo que querrían Harry y Ron ¿No es así? Sacarla de las garras de ese mounstro y darle una mejor vida.

Volvería por ella y por el pequeño. Lo haría por su hermano y el niño que murió por ellos.

.

.

.

Lord Voldemort arribaba a la mansión ondeando su capa. Nadie se atrevía a estar en su camino o si quiera mirarlo. Todos sentían la implícita amenaza en su andar. Un paso en falso y los avadas comenzaban a llenar los pasillos. Iba lleno de lo que parecía mugre. Lodo y tierra. De su cabello caían algunas gotas de agua, probablemente la lluvia que fuera caía feroz e imponente. Ninguno se imaginó que aquel desastre muy impropio de él se debía a que él mismo había cavado aquel espacio en la tierra húmeda para su hija no nacida. Con sus propias manos.

Llegó a su destino rápidamente, la enfermería. Al entrar, flashes de los momentos vividos hace unas horas lo golpearon. Su mano derecha tembló en señal de que su magia quería salir y ser expresada. Se controló. Buscó con la mirada a su mujer, yacía donde mismo la había dejado.

-¿No ha despertado?- Preguntó con la calma que no poseía en esos momentos.

El rubio se tensó. Nunca lograba sentirlo venir, solo aparecía y ya. Recordó lo que le dijo Theo, debía darle tiempo. –Hace una hora mi Lord pero volvió a quedarse dormida- Informó levantándose poco a poco del suelo. Tampoco se le olvidaba que aun no sabía de su estado en esa casa. ¿Seguía siendo un traidor y prisionero o ya estaba absuelto?

Tom Riddle se acercó a la camilla y rozó con su mano derecha la frente de su mujer. –Parece tener fiebre-

Draco no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a él o hablaba para sí mismo pero igual decidió responder. –Quiz dijo que era normal, probablemente pase toda la noche con cambios de temperatura-

El Lord asintió suspirando -¿Ha comido algo?-

El rubio negó aun si ser visto –Yo… realmente yo… No sé qué…- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no encontraba la valentía para hablarle más de dos segundos?

-Ve a las cocinas, dile a los elfos que le hagan un desayuno completo- Ordenó acomodándose ahora en la orilla de la camilla. Se quedaría allí asegurándose de que comiera algo y recuperara las energías.

-Si mi Lord- Dijo el rubio listo para irse cuando la voz del mago oscuro lo detuvo haciéndolo tropezar.

-No siento a Cygnus en la mansión. ¿Puedo saber dónde está?- El tono con el que habló llevado la amenaza incluida. Podía sentir a su hijo gracias a la conexión sanguínea y mágica. Sabía si estaba cerca de él o no, y definitivamente, no estaba en los terrenos.

Draco podía jurar que sus latidos se escuchaban en Hogwarts. Decidió inventar algo rápido y creíble. –Se despertó pidiendo por su madre y Theo tuvo que llevárselo a dar una vuelta para distraerlo. Creímos que era lo adecuado en su falta y la de Hermione- Rogó a Salazar que esa mirada que parecía traspasarle el alma no lo descubriera.

-Lo quiero aquí en breve- Dijo el mago desviando su mirada y volviendo su atención a la mujer que parecía querer despertar. –Largo-

El rubio no necesito escuchar la palabra completa cuando ya salía apresurado de la habitación. "Diablos Theo, apresúrate".

.

.

.

-¡Asqueroso traidor a la sangre! ¡Largo de mi casa!- La voz chillona e histérica de una mujer se escuchaba claramente disgustada. –¡Si tu abuelo viviera, que desgracia!-

-Siempre es un placer escucharla Sra. Black, exquisitos modales- Dijo burlón Theodore Nott entrando a la casa ancestral. Estaba bajo la custodia del ministerio y ellos eran el ministerio, por lo cual tenía acceso.

-… una mancha a tu apellido, que vergüenza para tus ancestros….- Continuaba la madre de Sirius Black despotricando a diestra y siniestra.

-Joven Nott… ¿Qué se le ofrece en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black?- Un elfo ya viejo y maltratado por el tiempo aparecía en las escaleras mirando desconfiado al hombre. Si mal no recordaba, era un mortifago al igual que su padre y el padre de este.

-Kreacher- Saludó educadamente Theo –Vine para pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia- Informó caminando hacia el elfo.

-¿Qué podría necesitar el joven Nott del viejo Kreacher?- Preguntó ahora con interés la criatura.

-Necesito encontrar a una elfina-

.

.

.

En un lugar más alejado, por los Alpes Suizos. Una rubia y un castaño conversaban en una habitación vacía con solo un colchón en el centro.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido sacarte de aquí aun cuando nos hemos movido de lugar Luna- Se lamentaba el hombre besando su mano.

La rubia sonrió triste –No está tan mal…- trató de restarle importancia para no preocuparlo pero la verdad es que anhelaba libertad, salir de las cuatro paredes. -¿Has sabido ya algo de Hermione?- Habían pasado días, semanas desde que su novio enviara la carta que se le encargó de parte de la bruja.

Longbottom negó preocupado. –No, nada- Costó algo de tiempo conseguir una lechuza que no estuviera registrada por el ministerio pero lo lograron y pudieron enviarla en cuestión de media hora. Esperaba que la falta de comunicación no fuera por el tiempo de envío.

-¿Y sabes que decía? Es muy extraño que envíe cartas a Durmstrang ¿No te parece?- Le comentó Lovegood extrañada.

-¿A Krum tal vez?- Preguntó tanteando sus teorías. –Puede que sigan en contacto…- murmuró algo dolido de la posibilidad de que se comunicara con el ex jugador y no con ellos.

Luna meditó unos segundos para luego asentir –Me parece la opción más razonable pero… ¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó de nuevo al aire.

-No lo sé Luna… Solo parecía importante- Concluyó arrimándose para dormir junto a ella un rato. No quería decirle nada a su novia pero presentía algo más detrás de esa carta, algo malo. Mientras la joven se recostaba en su pecho y el comenzaba a jugar con sus cabellos pensó, que ojalá se equivocara y Hermione no estuviera pidiéndole ayuda a el búlgaro.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía, su garganta estaba reseca y el solo hecho de pasar saliva la hacía sentir como rasposa. Abrió sus parpados lentamente y se encontró con una mesita de noche. Una lámpara, unos narcisos y una bandeja con comida reposaban en ella. También unos viales con lo que reconoció como pociones para dormir. ¿Sería muy fácil, no es así? Tomarlos todos y simplemente dormirse… suponía que las pociones causaban el mismo efecto que tomarse todo un frasco de pastillas para dormir. "Cygnus" se obligó a recordar cerrando los ojos con dolor. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Había perdido a uno de sus hijos pero otro seguía dependiendo de ella. Necesitaba a su madre, de sus cuidados y atenciones, no podía dejarlo, aun no.

Se enderezó un poco en la cama costándole lo suficiente. Un dolor bastante fuerte en su vientre la llevó a juntar sus manos en esa zona, un intento inútil de mitigar el malestar. Cuando tocó el sitio, plano y sin vida, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar con profundo dolor. Tan solo horas atrás allí se estaba formando su bebita, su niña. Horas atrás estaba abultado y lleno de amor. Quiso levantarse, no soportaba estar allí un minuto más. El olor a pociones revitalizantes, regeneradoras, reponedoras de sangre… era demasiado.

Al intentar poner un pie en el piso se fue de boca golpeándose la mejilla derecha contra el duro y frio suelo. Arrastró las sabanas con ella llevándose también todo lo que estaba en la mesa, por lo que el accidente fue escandaloso. En menos de dos segundos la habitación estaba llena de gente que se difuminaba por sus ojos cristalizados.

-¡Hermione!- Draco entraba corriendo visiblemente preocupado y alterado. Se arrodilló ante ella tratando de levantarla.

-N-No…- murmuró con voz entrecortada la castaña. No quería llorar, no delante de todos esos desconocidos y personas horribles que no la apreciaban ni a ella ni a su hijo.

-Déjame levantarte, por favor- Draco estaba conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al verla dando esa escena. Sabía que odiaba dar lastima y más con tanto público.

-Yo... yo puedo- Dijo terca apoyándose de sus codos y luego de sus manos y rodillas para levantarse. Nadie iba a sacarla de ahí cargada como una minusválida. Cuando creyó que lo tenía bajo control y dio dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, volvió a irse hacia adelante rompiéndose el labio esta vez. Soltó un quejido de dolor sintiendo la sangre en su boca. Su vientre también punzaba mucho haciendo más dolorosa la situación.

Las lágrimas cayeron solas mientras sentía como el olor de Draco le inundaba las fosas nasales. La estaba cargando como a una niña contra su pecho. –Vamos a sacarte de aquí- lo escuchó decir con voz contenida y asintió, porque Draco siempre la iba a cuidar.

-Yo me encargo joven Malfoy- Tom Riddle llegaba imponiéndose ante todos que le abrían paso como si de un Dios se tratara.

El rubio se tensó sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante esa orden, sobre todo después de sentir a Hermione aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa y negar. –Déjeme llevarla a su habitación mi Lord, no se encuentra bien- pidió al borde del ruego. No le importaba rebajarse si se trataba de ella.

-¡¿Debo repetirte las cosas siempre insolente?!- Le gritó el mago oscuro levantando su varita.

Draco enseguida palpó la suya. No iba a permitir que ningún hechizo rozara a la bruja en sus brazos.

-No le grites…- Pidió Hermione sintiendo las palpitaciones en su cabeza más fuerte. –Ya basta-

-¡Es mi mujer!- Gritó de nuevo el Lord conjurando un hechizo para levitar a Hermione a sus brazos.

-Bájame, ¡Bájame Tom, bájame!- Repitió entre gritos la mujer siendo observada por todos. Nadie llamaba así al Lord. No si quería vivir. -¡No me toques, no quiero que me toques!- Seguía gritando histérica mientras lloraba.

El rubio estaba congelado sin saber qué hacer. Si se enfrentaba a Voldemort obviamente saldría perdiendo y sin Theo cerca, ¿Quién cuidaría de ella?.

-Hermione…- Trató de calmarla el padre de su hijo pero aquello pareció enfurecerla más.

-Es lo único que sabes hacer ¿No es así? Es lo único que siempre haces- El hechizo se había roto dejándola sentada en la camilla donde de nuevo trató de levantarse sintiendo los mareos de nuevo y cayendo esta vez sentada en el suelo. Levantó su mano en señal de que se detuvieran cuando Draco corrió a auxiliarla de nuevo y Tom intentó también.

-¿Dé que estás hablando?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño el mago tenebroso. –Debes descansar, esto no es bueno para ti- Intentó acercarse de nuevo preocupado. Un hilo de sangre bajaba de sus piernas y solo podía significar que estaba sufriendo de algún sangrado de nuevo.

-¿Bueno para mí? ¡¿Bueno para mí?!- Dijo con voz burlista -¿Qué sabes tú que es bueno para mí Tom? ¡Has pasado la mitad de tu vida arruinando toda la mía!- Las lagrimas caían sin control mientras todos eran espectadores de aquellos gritos. –Desde pequeña me has estado haciendo la vida miserable, desde pequeña me has quitado todo lo que he amado, todo lo que era mío…- El mago escuchaba con atención sosteniéndole la mirada que solo le devolvía desprecio y rabia –Mi libertad, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis amigos…- el labio inferior le tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza –Mi bebé…- soltó lo ultimo con dolor y amargura.

Algo se rompió dentro del Lord al escuchar la última acusación. ¿Lo estaba culpando por la pérdida de su hija?

-Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no te empeñaras en hacer sufrir a todos los que me rodean o rodearon alguna vez…- Abrió los ojos y lo miró con todo el odio que podía canalizar en ese momento -¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar con los empujones, los gritos, los malos tratos?- preguntó casi escupiendo con veneno cada palabra -¿Pensaste en cómo me afectaría que se llevaran a nuestro hijo por tú empeño en eliminar a cualquiera que piensa distinto? ¿Tuviste en cuenta lo que pasaría al encerrarme en una habitación, alimentarme cuando te pareciera y dejarme días sin ver a Cygnus?- Limpió sus lagrimas rudamente con el torso de su mano –Perdí a mi bebé por tu culpa… así que ve pensando como decirle al hijo que te queda que su padre es el asesino de su hermana- Todos decidieron que era el momento de retirarse. Había sido suficiente. –Largo de mi vista- finalizó la castaña desviando su mirada a su entrepierna y dejándose ayudar por Draco y Quiz que se acercaban con cautela.

Nadie se fijó en como los ojos del mago se nublaron. O en como su mano le temblaba por el nudo en su garganta que era asfixiante. Dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a la mujer de su vida por primera vez, odiándolo sinceramente. Y lo peor, ella tenía razón. Ese día había perdido dos de tres de las cosas que más le importaban en aquel putrefacto mundo: su hija y su mujer, porque Hermione jamás le perdonaría esto y sinceramente… el tampoco lo haría.

-Cygnus- El niño se encontraba temblando a mitad del pasillo con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Dos pasos más atrás Theodore Nott lo miraba indeciso de acercarse.

Tres de las cosas más importantes…

.

.

.

 **Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado sin internet, apenas llegó ayer y me senté a escribirles lo que había rondado mi cabeza desde hace semanas. Feliz año nuevo, por cierto. Bueno, acerca del cap, Hermione ha dirigido su rabia y dolor hacia un blanco en específico. ¿Fueron sus emociones las que hablaron o ella realmente piensa todo esto? Theo logró recuperar a Cygnus rápidamente pero ¿fue el momento preciso para llevarlo a ver a su madre? Pobre Voldy, no creo que se salve de la ira de su hijo, no luego de escuchar toda aquella discusión. Entre otras cosas, estoy haciendo un fanfic de Teen Wolf, he estado viendo la serie por MTV y me declaro fanática, se las recomiendo. Por ahora, estoy shipeando a morir a Lydia y Scott. Seguidores de TW, ¡manifiéstense!**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

" _Son tus piezas en mis piezas y es tan aterrador como puede ser porque cuando entro en erupción de la manera en que tú sueles hacerlo, me miran como yo te veo a ti. No quiero ser como tú así que lucho contra el ADN"_

.

.

.

POV Cygnus

Mi tío Theo había llegado al fin a buscarnos pero iba solo, mamá no estaba con él. Estaba bastante preocupado así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, lanzarme a sus brazos como un niño pequeño. Lloré todo lo que estuve conteniéndome desde que salimos de la mansión y fue tranquilizante escuchar que iríamos de vuelta. Con mi madre.

Vi a un elfo muy viejo ya despedirse de mi tío y decirle que era mejor no buscarlo para más favores, que él se debía a los Black solamente y que no quería verse involucrado con mortifagos de nuevo. Mi tío le sonrió de una manera extraña, como burlista y lo despidió con un gesto muy simple de mano. Enseguida la criatura desapareció.

Polly se acercó a mi tío y hablaron unos minutos en la que la elfina parecía bastante confundida y luego triste. La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Por qué mamá no estaba allí? ¿No era acaso ese el plan? ¿Sacarnos a ambos?. Justo cuando iba a interrumpir los vi caminar hacía mi.

-Nos vamos- me dijo a quién llamaba tío desde pequeño. Asentí queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible. Si se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba, no quería ni pensar en lo que se avecinaba. El tomó mi mano y la apretó un poco, estaba muy extraño.

-Polly llega hasta aquí amito, Polly tratará de visitarlo, no olvide nunca a Polly- Pidió la elfina con lagrimas en los ojos que creí eran de despedida.

-Claro Polly, nos veremos pronto- Hablaría con padre para su regreso. Ella cuidaba de mí desde que tenía memoria, merecía estar en la mansión a nuestro lado.

Asintió sorbiendo su nariz y se retiró.

-Cuando lleguemos, hablaremos algunas cosas Cygnus- Escuché a mi tío Theo hablarme serio. No es que nunca lo hiciera pero todo el ambiente era extraño, se sentía mal. –Necesito que escuches atento y me dejes terminar antes de hablar ¿Está bien?- Asentí más por la prisa de volver que por estar de acuerdo realmente. –Bien- y de su mano, sentí el jalón de la desaparición.

Nos aparecimos en mi habitación. Todo se veía tranquilo, podía sentir la magia de varias personas fuera de la puerta, guardias. ¿Cómo mi tío lograba ser indetectable? Lo miré con orgullo, algún día sería como él, igual de poderoso.

-Tú madre no se encuentra bien, por eso no pude sacarla de aquí y llevarla contigo, por eso me tardé en regresar por ti- Comenzó a decirme mi tío revelando mis preocupaciones, algo había pasado.

-Te dije… no era buena idea- Quería llorar, les había advertido. -¿P-Padre…?- Me daba el más puro y abrazador miedo terminar esa oración.

Vi a mi tío fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada –No es lo que estas imaginando Cygnus, ni siquiera llegué a ella- Reveló con algo de lo que podía leer en sus ojos como culpa. –No a tiempo- Parecía estar teniendo una guerra interna, lamentándose.

-¿Qué tiene?- Pregunté sin rodeos, no era momento para tratarme como un niño y tejerme cuentos. Si era malo, quería saberlo ya. –Dime- No pude evitar que el tono demandante saliera por la falta de respuesta.

-Algo pasó y el bebé se vio afectado- Dijo por fin tomándome de los hombros, cosa que agradecí porque sentí que las rodillas me temblaban. –No sé qué está pasando por tu mente ni sé cómo te sientes, no podría ni imaginármelo ahora mismo pero necesito que una vez más, egoístamente pidiéndotelo, estés para tu madre- El era un niño, tenía 7 años, iba a cumplir 8. Era un niño al que le acababan de decir que su hermanita o hermanito estaba herido junto con su mamá… Le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Quiero ir con ella- Pero una cosa era lo que pensara él y otra la que necesitara su madre en esos momentos.

Mi tío asintió con algo de orgullo en su mirada, sabía que pensaba que era fuerte pero no lo era. Sin embargo, si tenía que pretender para ayudar y estar junto a mi madre, lo haría.

-Diles que quieres ir con tu madre, que estas autorizado- Lo vi confundido, jamás me dejarían salir así de fácil –Yo saldré primero y les enviaré uno que otro confundus- Ahora le veía sentido. –Nos vemos en el pasillo- Asentí tomando mi varita con fuerza, eso me hacía sentir seguro, con poder sobre la situación.

Mi tío desapareció en el característico humo negro que envolvía a los seguidores de mi padre y poco después escuché movimientos y forsajeos fuera que acabaron en escasos segundos. Decidí que era hora de salir y eso hice. Toqué dos veces la puerta y me la abrieron de inmediato cuatro mortifagos.

-¿Amo?- Preguntó uno que no logré identificar, nuevo seguramente.

-Iré con mi madre, tengo autorización- Mamá decía que a veces podía infundir terror con mi voz, aun siendo un niño. "Tienes la voz como la de tu padre, es escalofriante a veces si te lo propones" me dijo un día cuando trataba de mostrarme molesto por no dejar de darme besos en los cachetes. Sea cierto o no, funcionó y salí sin impedimentos. Unos metros más allá me esperaba mi tío.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó como dándome la oportunidad de regresar a la segura y total ignorancia de mi habitación.

-Vamos- Dije sin titubear. Nadie me alejaría de mi madre y hermano en esos momentos.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, cosa que me pareció extraña, nadie lo detenía o decía nada. Ni a mí.

-Hechizo de invisibilidad- Dijo como leyéndome los pensamientos. Claro, otra cosa en la que era bueno, ni siquiera lo vi mover la varita en mi dirección. Casi llegábamos a la enfermería y el pasillo se encontraba solo, el ruido venía de adentro y se hacía más claro en cuanto más nos acercábamos.

-Quítalo por favor, quiero que me vea- Pedí siendo escuchado al instante. Al sentirme más liviano hice algo de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, me acerqué apresurado dejando a mi tío atrás.

 _-¿Bueno para mí?¡¿Bueno para mí?!-_ Era mi madre, parecía alterada _-¿Qué sabes tú que es bueno para mí Tom? ¡Has pasado la mitad de tu vida arruinando toda la mía!-_ Un momento… ¿Qué? _–Desde pequeña me has estado haciendo la vida miserable, desde pequeña me has quitado todo lo que he amado, todo lo que era mío…-_ No entendía nada, ¿mamá conocía a papá desde niña? ¿Y él la había lastimado en aquel entonces? – _Mi libertad, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis amigos…-_ Hablaba con tanta amargura y odio que sentí un malestar en el estomago al escucharla así _–Mi bebé…-_ No… no… Por favor, no…

Sentí a mi tío a mi lado –Vámonos Cygnus, es suficiente- Negué, quería seguir escuchando, necesitaba seguir escuchando, entender… -Cygnus-

-Si me pones una mano encima y me obligas a irme tío, te perderé todo el respeto que te tengo- No supe de donde o porqué salieron esas palabras y esa determinación pero fueron suficientes para que diera dos pasos atrás. Yo por otro lado, di dos más hacía adelante, casi llegaba a la puerta.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentir mi pulso en el cuello y las lágrimas querer salir. Eran gritos horribles, con tanto… odio.

 _-Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no te empeñaras en hacer sufrir a todos los que me rodean o rodearon alguna vez. ¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar con los empujones, los gritos, los malos tratos?-_ Tapé mi boca con mis manos para evitar soltar una exclamación que me delatara. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Sabía que no eran como abuelo Lucius y abuela Cissa, sabía que no demostraban quererse en público pero no esto, esto no… _-¿Pensaste en cómo me afectaría que se llevaran a nuestro hijo por tu empeño en eliminar a cualquiera que piensa distinto?-_ El secuestro, pensé. El tío Blaise… él, él nos había puesto en aquel peligro, él tenía la culpa…. _-¿Tuviste en cuenta lo que pasaría al encerrarme en una habitación, alimentarme cuando te pareciera y dejarme días sin ver a Cygnus?-_ No... él, él no haría eso, él nos quería, él la quería, mamá decía que lo hacía, solo que no sabía como demostrarlo. Él no podía, Merlín, no pudo atreverse… _-Perdí a mi bebé por tu culpa…-_ Mi corazón se detuvo, puedo jurar que lo hizo unos segundos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas y todo el cuerpo comenzó a temblarme. Mi hermano, o hermana… ya no estaba _-…así que ve pensando como decirle al hijo que te queda que su padre es el asesino de su hermana. Largo de mi vista-_ ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido todo este tiempo? La rabia me estaba subiendo y recorriendo cada espacio de mí ser. Sentí mi magia agitarse, rabiosa como yo, queriendo lastimar a alguien, a algo, a él. Iba a ser una niña, hubiese tenido una hermanita, yo iba a cuidarla y amarla y él me la quitó, me la quitó como me quitó al tío Blaise, a mi padrino, a mis abuelos…

Aguanté la respiración al verlo salir de la habitación y encontrarnos de frente. Odiaba no poder controlar mis temblores, odiaba no poder dejar de llorar delante de él porque sabía lo que pensaba, lo que pasaba por su mente al verlo, debilidad.

-Cygnus- Y que Merlín, Morgana y los fundadores me perdonaran. Dejé salir mí magia a libertad, dejé de controlarla y simplemente exploté. La onda fue tan agresiva que padre y tío Theo salieron expedidos metros de mi, las cosas a mi alrededor explotaron en miles de pedazos, cristales y escombros flotaron a mis lados mientras las lagrimas de rabia y decepción seguían cayendo. No lo pensé mucho, ni siquiera estaba pensando, solo caminé en su dirección. No era suficiente, no había sido nada, tan solo lo había enviado unos metros lejos, quería más.

-Basta- Me dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su túnica con una expresión nula pero sabía que estaba sorprendido. –Es suficiente- ¿Se atrevía a darme ordenes? Solo empeoró las cosas. Volví a expandir mi magia haciendo que retrocediera un poco –Te lo advierto Cygnus…-

-¡SACA TU VARITA!- Le grité fuera de mí y sin miedo. Él quería esto, quería medirme, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar y se lo daría. Sentí a las personas salir de la enfermería y a los sirvientes de mi padre confundidos sin saber qué hacer, apuntarme o guardar sus varitas.

-¡Cygnus!- Mi tío Theo y mi padrino habían gritado mi nombre al mismo tiempo pidiendo calma, era un llamado a eso. Los ignoré.

-¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!- Grité fuerte con odio en cada letra, con más amargura cada vez. Su expresión no varió ni un segundo, ni un segundo se mostró culpable. -¡Ojala no llevara tu sangre, ojala no fuera tu hijo!- Levanté mi varita hacia él, escuché a todos alertarse y apuntarme decididos. El levantó su mano deteniéndolos al instante.

-Hazlo- Me animó con la misma expresión de quien no siente nada, de quien no tiene sentimientos o emociones. Esto era él.

-Avada…- Comencé a conjurar ciego de la rabia pero determinado.

-¡BASTA!- Era mi madre. Guardé silencio pero mi mano no se movió un solo milímetro, no dejó de apuntarlo. –Ya basta por favor Cygnus- Su voz temblaba y se le oía débil, cansada. –No termines ese conjuro, por favor…- rogó llorando. Sabía que no podría hacerle nada, sabía que él lo desviaría más rápido de lo que terminara de conjurarlo y aun así…

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?- Pregunté dolido, decepcionado.

-No es a él… él ya no tiene salvación pero tú si… No eres como él- Me dijo acercándose lentamente. –Solo bájala bebé, solo bájala- Sentí su mano en mi espalda y comencé a bajar la mano lentamente junto con mi varita.

-Si dudas ahora, lo harás por el resto de tu vida- Me estaba llamando cobarde. Me aseguré de darle la espalda antes de decirle las últimas palabras que dirigiría hacia él.

-Puedo vivir con eso…- Ayudé a mi madre a volver a la enfermería mientras caminábamos poco a poco -¿Puedes tú con el odio de tu propia sangre?- Y eso fue todo. El momento había pasado y mi madre necesitaba descansar. Algo había cambiado en mí en ese momento, al alzar la varita contra mi padre, al conjurarle una imperdonable… No sabía qué pero estaba seguro que me había despedido de mi niñez, de los juegos y las risas. Ya no sería un niño temeroso.

.

.

.

" _Pasada mi hora de dormir escucho los gritos y los lamentos, odio verte como un monstruo así que siempre corro y me escondo. Odio preguntar pero ¿Cómo se siente dejarme siempre atrás?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Este capítulo es corto pero muy necesario. Me centré en cómo vivió Cygnus ese momento de ira de Hermione al escucharlo todo desde el pasillo. Algunos me dirán que fue muy fuerte y oscuro para un niño de 7 años pero recordemos que Cygnus no es un niño normal, ha crecido con puros adultos, se ha rodeado de mortifagos y malas personas que si bien nunca le han hecho nada, por miedo a su padre, no dejan de ser quienes son solo porque este el heredero del Lord. Lo que trato de dceir es que no ha vivido una infancia llena de juegos e inocencia, de colores y dulces, aun cuando Hermione trata en la medida de lo posible darle la vida más normal y acorde a su edad que pueda, Cygnus es muy maduro para su edad por las situaciones que lo han llevado a serlo. La indiferencia de su padre, la exigencia, la presión, los entrenamientos, el secuestro, la reciente perdida de Blaise, el encierro de los que considera sus abuelos, su padrino, lo de su hermana, simplemente fue demasiado. Leo sus comentarios y sus opiniones pronto. En el próximo capítulo hay una visita inesperada para Hermione que la pondrá a pensar si quedarse en la mansión es la mejor opción que tiene ahora.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

" _Y aunque sé en mi corazón que la paz habrá de venir, jamás quise necesitar tanto a alguien para salir del infierno"_

.

.

POV Hermione

Era el infierno. Mi vida en los últimos dos meses había sido un infierno, no podría, de ninguna manera, llamarlo por otro nombre. Pesadillas, terrores nocturnos, insomnio, algunas de las pocas cosas que me atacaban si tan solo intentaba cerrar los ojos. El malestar físico no era mejor, días en los que me dolía tanto la cabeza que creía que reventaría en cualquier minuto. Días en los que mi corazón iba tan rápido como si hubiera corrido kilómetros bajo un radiante sol. Lo peor sin duda eran los ataques de pánico. Me daban una vez semanal o tal vez dos, dependiendo de si escuchaba algo relacionado a mí perdida o a bebés posiblemente eran más seguidos. No podía respirar, me temblaban las manos y las piernas, sudaba frío y mi corazón se aceleraba al punto de creer que todo mi dolor acabaría en un infarto. ¿Lo peor? Así como llegaban, se iban. Dos minutos, a lo mejor tres y luego nada, el vacío de emociones de nuevo.

Cygnus trataba d estar ahí para mí, siempre cuidándome, ayudándome, preocupándose. Mas sin embargo, mi pequeño niño no era el mismo. Comenzaba a temer que por mi culpa, aún sin querer, un odio se haya instalado de manera imborrable en su corazón. Trataba de hablar con él, de sanar un poco sus heridas también pero él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y me pedía no hacerlo. Era como si su padre jamás hubiese existido, como si no lo tuviera a metros o habitaciones de distancia. No sabía cómo manejar la situación, Cygnus tenía sus demonios y yo los míos, con el tiempo tal vez ambos aprendiéramos a enfrentarlos.

Desde el incidente fuera de la enfermería no veía a Tom, simplemente había desaparecido de mi camino y lo agradecía. No estaba lista para verlo, ni siquiera de lejos. El solo hecho de sabernos viviendo bajo el mismo techo me causaba una ansiedad asfixiante. Días después de lo sucedido trató de acercárseme mientras me daba un baño, jamás en mi vida deseé hacerle tanto daño a alguien como en ese momento. Él dio la vuelta y se marchó, no volvió a intentarlo.

He tenido tiempo para reflexionar, para analizar y pensar las cosas con mente fría, si bien Tom tiene gran responsabilidad en la mayor parte de mis desgracias y miserias, yo también. Yo estaba ahí por decisión propia, por voluntad. Si bien hace mucho fui su prisionera, hace mucho también dejé de serlo y pude irme, decidí quedarme. Le di un hijo sabiendo lo que eso conllevaría, lo que tanto el niño como yo tendríamos que soportar y aun no conforme con todo lo que Cygnus ha tenido que vivir, me embarazo de nuevo. Supongo que una parte de mi quería creer que esta vez todo sería distinto.

De la resistencia no hemos sabido nada desde hace un mes que atacaron un fuerte de mortifagos en Italia. Luna y Neville siguen sin comunicarse. No sé nada de ellos y tampoco he tenido los ánimos de buscar la manera. Me tenía inquieta el hecho de que estuvieran tan tranquilos luego de sus intentos para lastimarnos, algo debían estar tramando y ese "algo" sería grande. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y las nauseas se apoderaban de mi de solo pensar que algo pudiese pasarle a Cygnus por lo cual me había vuelto la madre sobreprotectora que tanto me contenía de ser.

En lo que respectaba a Theo y Draco, seguían en la mansión, a mi lado, como siempre. Tom los había absolvido de sus sentencias o simplemente lo había dejado pasar. Venían a verme todas las tardes a mi habitación, donde me había autoexiliado desde hace dos meses. Me hablaban del clima, de sus días, de su infancia, de cualquier cosa menos de cómo me sentía, cosa que agradecía infinitamente. Hace exactamente tres días Theodore había sacado a relucir a Blaise en una conversación haciendo que Draco callara al instante y Cygnus desviara la mirada aguantando las lágrimas. Yo me encontraba de espalda a ellos mirando los jardines por la gran ventana de mi habitación, Theo habló en voz clara y fuerte cuando me dijo que el asesino de nuestro amigo, enfatizando en _nuestro_ ,seguía respirando. Yo no me moví, ni opiné o emití si quiera un sonido cuando dijo que seguiría buscándolo llevándose por delante a quien tuviera que llevarse. En otro momento, quizás, me hubiese escandalizado, lo hubiese hecho entrar en razón, hubiese tratado pero no en este momento, no luego de todo… Así que solo me quedé callada observando cómo las hojas caían de los árboles y como mis flores mágicas y muggles se secaban con el pesar de los días, dándole a mi tan preciado jardín un aspecto igual al mío, deprimente.

Esta era, sin duda, la época más oscura de toda mi vida.

.

.

.

POV Narrador

Tom Riddle caminaba con paso decidido a lo que era su habitación. No la de las últimas semanas, su despacho, sino la que solía compartir con su mujer. Le había costado horas llegar a esa conclusión pero no veía otra opción. Las cosas simplemente iban de peor en peor y él estaba cansado de romperse la cabeza pensando si acercarse o no. Lo dejaría al tiempo. Dio vuelta en el pasillo y sintiéndose como un estúpido colegial se armó de valor para abrir las puertas dobles que no tocaba desde hace semanas. Hermione se encontraba sentada contra el respaldar de la cama leyendo un libro. Sus ropas eran muggles, como tres veces más su talla, su piel pálida, su cabello recogido en una cola desorganizada y las ojeras características de las personas que no duermen como deberían.

Como la última vez que se vieron por decisión de él, ella lo ignoró. Él respiró profundo una vez y siguió derecho a su armario comenzando a sacar todo ordenado hacia un baúl por medio de la magia. En seguida sintió la mirada de la bruja en su espalda, casi pudo sentir la confusión. Decidió ignorarla él ahora y caminó a su escritorio repitiendo el proceso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la voz de la castaña sin emoción aparente. Así era ella ahora, fría, distante, vacía.

-Me voy- Respondió él simplemente terminando con su tarea y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione cerró el libro e hizo lo que hacía mucho no hacía, buscar su mirada. Él se la sostuvo sabiendo lo que estaba preguntando.

-Es obvio que no me quieres aquí, ni en esta habitación, ni en esta casa, así que me voy a Hogwarts temporalmente- Reveló tomando unas cosas del mueble cercano a la salida. –Theodore y Draco siendo los únicos con permiso de hablarte, se quedaran a cargo de tu seguridad y la de Cygnus. Adiós-

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de pensarlo bien. -¡Destrozas todo y luego huyes como el cobarde que eres!- Le recriminó lanzándole el libro que mantenía en sus manos.

Tom lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad y la miró confundido -¿Qué mierda quieres de mi mujer?- No entendía, lo esquivaba, lo ignoraba, no le hablaba, lo menospreciaba, lo rechazaba, no lo soportaba cerca de ella ¿y ahora le decía cobarde? ¿Cuándo decidía alejarse de verdad?

-¡Que sufras! ¡Quiero que sufras la mitad de lo que yo he sufrido!- Le confesó al borde las lagrimas levantándose de la cama.

Riddle la miró con desprecio -¿Quién dice que no lo hago?- dijo con voz fría –No solo la perdiste tú…- y sacó eso que había estado guardando desde hace semanas. Hermione actuaba como si nadie entendiera su dolor, como si nadie supiera o pudiera comprender por lo que pasaba y la verdad es que sí había alguien, él. Él había perdido en esta vida tanto, igual o más que ella. Compartían esa pérdida, era suya, de los dos, pero ella simplemente lo había apartado, había decidido que era más fácil hacerlo a un lado y culparlo.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos ante lo último. Tom era el padre de su bebita, era tan de él como de ella. Los dos la habían perdido ese día, no solo ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no le dolía? Sintió pasos acercándose y alzó su mano temblorosa pidiéndole distancia. –Yo también tengo la culpa- susurró.

-Esto no se trata de culpas Hermione, se trata de un accidente que se salió de nuestras manos- Le dolía, le dolía verla así pero él ya estaba lidiando a su manera con su propio dolor, no podía con el de ambos ahora. Por eso también se iba, necesitaba enfocarse para luego recuperarla. –Creo que es tiempo para que comiences a reflexionar eso porque de lo contrario, no solo perderemos una hija- Y se fue.

La bruja quedó estática en su lugar. Si bien Tom no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, sabía que estaba pasándola mal, lo conocía. ¿Se había equivocado al decirle aquellas cosas? ¿Aun siendo ciertas? Cygnus ahora lo detestaba… ¿Había puesto a su hijo en contra de su padre sin querer? O, ¿Quería realmente eso?. Apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños blancos. Su familia se estaba volviendo pedazos, cenizas… Y esto no era lo que ella quería. -¡Tom!- gritó comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo.

El mago volteó al instante justo cuando la bruja llegaba a él. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y el cabello hecho un desastre, era lo más viva que la había logrado ver durante todas esas semanas. Se quedó quieto esperando por la razón de aquel arrebato. Temía que si abría la boca, algo sarcástico o hiriente saldría, alejándola de nuevo a su refugio, a sus cuatro paredes, al autoexilio que se había impuesto.

Hermione esperó unos segundos en silencio mientras su respiración y corazón se calmaban. El ajetreo físico no era para alguien que no estaba alimentándose bien y solo dormía durante todo el día. Mantuvo distancias, unos cinco metros por lo menos. El hecho de no querer seguir perdiendo cosas importantes en su vida no atribuía perder su dignidad y orgullo, del todo. –Y-Yo…- En su mente mientras corría se oía mejor. Se sentía estúpida ahora que lo tenía enfrente. Le dijo asesino, que lo odiaba, dijo muchas palabras arrastrada por la rabia y el dolor del momento ¿Y ahora pretendía qué? ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¿Retractarse?.

Al hombre frente a la bruja lo estaba consumiendo la ansiedad. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿O nada? Frunció el ceño por más que intentó mantenerse con expresión neutra. No podía evitarlo, le molestaba que no hablara rápido. La mujer pareció notarlo porque tomó una inhalación de aire profunda y decidió hablar de manera coherente.

-Sigo pensando que si hay culpa en lo que sucedió, de ambos, pudo evitarse pero pasó y no podemos volver atrás. Estos meses han sido un infierno y nunca quise que Cygnus te odiara, mucho menos por mi culpa… Necesita de mí tanto como de ti, así que quédate-

Riddle alzó una ceja sorprendido y confundido.

-Por él, no por mí. Te lo estoy pidiendo como madre, no como mujer- Aclaró enseguida al ver su cara confundida. Ellos más adelante verían que pasaría con su situación, no tenia cabeza para pensar en ella en ese momento, solo Cygnus. –Solo es un niño asustado que sigue necesitando a su padre- Habiendo dicho eso, se giró para irse.

-Nosotros…-

-No hay un "nosotros", por ahora…- Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes. Agradecía estar dándole la espalda –Enfócate en recuperar a tu hijo y luego… Luego hablaremos-

.

.

.

-¿Vas a seguir practicando?- Draco Malfoy se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a su ahijado quien sostenía un libro viejo, grande y gastado en una mano y en la otra su varita.

Silencio de parte del niño. Así era ahora Cygnus Riddle, callado, distante, frio. Hasta con ellos.

-Draco te ha hecho una pregunta Cygnus- Theo llegaba a la sala de entrenamientos justo para escuchar la falta de respuesta y respeto que presentaba el pequeño. Él era siempre el que le ponía mano dura a Cygnus al momento de regaños o llamados de atención, casi siempre habían sido por cosas de niños de su edad pero últimamente sentía que lo corregía cada media hora.

-Aún no termino- Contesto simplemente el heredero Riddle mientras proseguía a murmurar hechizos.

Theo se acercó a él y le quitó el libro –Acabas de hacerlo. Ve a asearte y sube a ver a tu madre, ya casi es hora de cenar- Recibió una mirada que trataba de disimular la molestia e inconformidad con la orden.

Cygnus se levantó del suelo y sin despedirse o emitir algún sonido, salió de la sala de entrenamientos.

Draco suspiró sonoramente –Si así es ahorita, cuando sea un adolescente nos hará ahorcarnos-

-¿Quién le ha dado este libro?- Preguntó Nott pasando las hojas del ejemplar mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Es uno de los tomos que le dio su padre para las practicas nuevas con mi padrino- Snape ya estaba recuperado y volvía a ser encargado de ciertas tareas fuera de la mansión. -¿por qué?- Preguntó Draco acercándose a mirarlo también.

-¿Conoces estos hechizos?- Le preguntó su amigo señalándolos en el texto

El rubio los leyó y meditó unos segundos buscando en su memoria –No, no realmente- Era magia oscura y antigua porque las runas eran casi inentendibles para quien no las haya estudiado como ellos.

Theo cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

-¿Lectura nocturna?- Preguntó Malfoy quedándose. Le haría bien entrenar un poco.

Nott miró el libro en su mano y asintió a su amigo –Algo así- No le gustaba no conocer esos hechizos. No había hechizo que el por lo menos no haya escuchado o leído alguna vez, no manejaba o realizaba todos pero sí que sabía de la existencia de un 99%, al parecer. Y no era el hecho de no saber lo que le molestaba, era que si él no los conocía era porque eran de difícil acceso, y si eran de difícil acceso era por algo.

.

.

.

Toc toc. El ruido de alguien tocando su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso una bata de seda encima y recogió su cabello aun mojado por el reciente baño. –Adelante- dijo cuando ya estaba más presentable.

-Con permiso- Cygnus llegaba sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que seguro seria la cena.

Hermione sonrío sin poder evitarlo al verlo. Venia todos los días a asegurarse de que comiera lo suficiente. –Pasa cariño- saludo con voz suave. -¿Qué tal tu día?- Preguntó haciéndole un espacio en la gran cama para que compartieran alimentos como se había vuelto costumbre.

-Nada relevante mamá- Contestó sirviendo en porciones iguales la comida. -¿Has salido de la habitación hoy?- Le había hecho prometer que saldría de allí, que arreglaría los jardines, algo, lo que fuera lejos de esas paredes.

-Algo así…- Dijo recordando su pequeño arrebato de "quédate" más temprano ese día. –Mañana tomaré aire fresco, lo prometo- El niño asintió pasándole su plato y comenzando a comer del propio. -¿Has visto a tu padre? Creo que sería bueno que los dos hablaran y…- Iba a ayudar en ese proceso de sanación y perdón, lo había decidido.

-No- Contesto seco el niño. –Iré a traer el postre- Sabia por donde iba su madre con ese tono dulce y bajo, se estaba esperando esto desde hace semanas, tal vez meses, ella iba a perdonarlo, claro que lo haría.

-Cygnus…- Impidió la mujer tomándolo suavemente de la muñeca –Tu padre no es perfecto, está lejos de serlo y ese día dije y escuchaste muchas cosas que no debiste. Quiero que sepas que hablaba desde la rabia, desde la perdida y el dolor que me cegaban en ese momento…- Ella no iba a ser la responsable de que su pequeño cargara con toda esa rabia que lo haría hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría luego. –A veces cariño, los adultos necesitamos señalar un culpable para aliviar nuestro dolor pero eso no lo hace el responsable de lo que sucedió-

-¿Dices que no hizo todo de lo que lo acusaste ese día?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella enseguida mordió su labio y le desvió la mirada. Lo sabía, no podía sostenérsela.

-Yo…- Maldición, odiaba no poder negarlo. No podía mentirle a su hijo pero tampoco quería que padre e hijo fueran desconocidos bajo un mismo techo por su culpa. –Digo que tu padre está pasándola mal también con todo esto, y tú y yo nos tenemos el uno al otro pero él solamente nos tiene a nosotros, somos su única familia- Volvió a mirarlo tomando sus dos manos en las suyas –Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y la mayoría, lamentablemente, no son buenas pero es tu padre, tu sangre y el saber perdonar nos hace mejores personas y nos alivia el alma-

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya lo has perdonado?- Le sonrió tristemente y quitó sus manos con delicadeza –Estoy cansado madre, me iré a la cama si no te importa- Se acercó y retiró la bandeja con sus alimentos a medio comer. –Buenas noches-

Hermione suspiró mientras observaba la puerta de su habitación cerrarse lentamente. Cygnus le iba a dar pelea, no por algo era hijo de la bruja mas testaruda y el mago más terco y orgulloso del mundo mágico.

.

.

.

-Deja de caminar de aquí para allá Viktor, me estas provocando un dolor de cabeza- Igor Karkarov comía una manzana mientras miraba con mal genio a su pupilo. Tenía unos irritantes meses mostrándose así y lo estaba llevando al borde de sus límites.

-Si me dejaras ir o tan solo enviar una carta…-

-¿Te quieres morir antes de tiempo niño estúpido? Y todo por una mujer ¡Muggle aparte!- Gritó escandalizado.

Viktor se acercó a su escritorio y azotó con las palmas de sus manos el borde -¡Tú no entiendes!- Le gritó enfurecido y luego apartó la mirada bajando un poco la cabeza en disculpa por su falta de respeto –No es cualquier persona-

-No, no lo es, estas en lo cierto. Es nada más y nada menos que la mujer del mismísimo Lord Oscuro- Le señaló como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por lo absurdo de su terquedad.

-Es Hermione Granger, tiene una identidad, un nombre, una esencia y no es la de la mujer de nadie- "Por eso me enamoró" se recordó a si mismo apartándose de su director y ahora amigo, para sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar. –Le debo mucho Igor- murmuró el ya no tan chico a su mentor.

-Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse Viktor. De haberle pasado algo, ya lo sabríamos- Le dijo un poco más condescendiente el hombre mayor.

-¿Por qué el mago oscuro querría de alguna manera, hacer su vida privada, publica?- Lanzó la ironía al aire. –Todos estos años con él… tal vez encerrada, prisionera, siendo maltratada…- Se obligó a callarse al sentir nauseas de pensar en cada una de esas cosas.

-Tienen un hijo Viktor, no creo que la esté pasando tan mal ahí- Dijo sarcástico el mortifago. –Te aconsejo que deseches esas ideas locas y te centres en tu lugar. Has trabajado mucho para lograr tus triunfos como para dañarlos por unos segundos de terquedad juvenil-

Viktor Krum se levantó molesto apenas escuchó el primer comentario y se dirigió a la salida –Hoy no cenaré con ustedes- Caminó por los pasillos del imponente y sombrío castillo siendo iluminado por escasas antorchas de fuego azul.

Nadie ahí podría entenderlo, nadie. El amor que sentía por Hermione no había disminuido con sus años sin noticias, o la creencia de su pérdida. Prueba de ello era su estado sentimental, solo, sin esposa, hijos o novia. Solo aventuras pasajeras que no lo llenaban como ella. No encontraba el reto, la inteligencia, la elegancia y calidez que poseía la bruja muggle que le robó el corazón de más joven.

-¿Yendo a la cama sin cenar Viktor?- De entre las sombras aparecía un joven de barba y cabellos negros cortos.

-Quibor- Saludó el joven al ayudante de Karkarov y su mejor amigo.

-Supongo sigues molesto por la negativa del director al dejarte salir unos días- Comentó el joven invitándolo con la mano a entrar con él a una sala común. Sirvió unos tragos y le pasó uno a su amigo y futuro jefe. –Sé cómo te sientes amigo mío- El también había perdido algo y el solo hecho de tener una esperanza de recuperarlo, era sin duda algo que no dejaría pasar.

-Entonces ayúdame hermano, ayúdame a salir de aquí- Le pidió el ex jugador.

-Me pides ayudarte a perder algo por lo que tanto haz luchado, hemos- El sueño de ambos siempre fue dirigir ese castillo, lado a lado. –Al poner un pie fuera de aquí e ir a hacer lo que harás, te estás condenando Viktor-

-Es una condena vivir esclavo de mis anhelos- Le dijo tomándose el trago de golpe. No solo quería recuperar el amor de la bruja, quería ayudarla, se lo debía, tenía una deuda con ella. –Pidió mi ayuda para la guerra y por tener este puesto decliné su pedido. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, pude haberlo evitado Quibor-

-¿Qué cambios habría hecho un solo hombre en aquella guerra Viktor?- Preguntó sin entender el joven asesor.

-Los necesarios de ser por ella- Contestó con amargura y culpa.

El otro hombre asintió comprendiendo su situación aun mejor. -¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó en un último intento viéndolo seriamente.

-Necesito verla- Dijo Krum firme y sin dudar.

-Alístate, sales al amanecer- El castillo tenía mucha seguridad y la mayoría estaba alertada por Karkarov para evitar que Viktor saliera de él sin su permiso pero el tenia sus métodos y los usaría para ayudar a su único amigo.

Viktor asintió con una sonrisa agradecida sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Pronto se reunirían.

.

.

.

-Mi Lord- Theodore Nott se aparecía en el despacho del mago oscuro luego de haber sido llamado por la marca -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Te dejé en libertad y perdoné tu vida para que me fueras útil Theodore. ¿Lo eres?- El muchacho le había pedido recursos y mortios para su venganza personal a cambio de dar la ubicación de la resistencia al encontrarla.

-Avanzo muy rápido señor- Comunicó Theo mintiendo. No tenía nada aun pero ya sabía a quién contactar –Es cuestión de días mi Lord-

-Bien, puedes retirarte- Dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se largara.

-Mi Lord, quería pedirle su permiso para participar en las clases de Cygnus, si está de acuerdo- Expresó Theo sosteniéndole la mirada y hablando sin temor. Era uno de los pocos que podía hacer eso, referirse a él sin temblar o tartamudear.

El mago alzó una ceja intrigado –No es que me haya servido con Malfoy- recordó aquello.

-Si me permite recordarle mi Lord, Draco y yo compartimos métodos de enseñanzas muy distintos- Draco había sido formado por Lucius, quien si bien era un mago oscuro y muy bueno, no le llegaba a Bellatrix, Snape y el mismísimo Voldemort, quienes lo habían instruido a él al momento de ser reclutado.

-Tienes mi permiso- Le dijo luego de meditarlo unos segundos llegando a la misma conclusión de Theodore. Regresó su vista a los documentos que leía con anterioridad y dio por terminada la conversación sintiendo como volvía a quedarse solo. Tal vez Cygnus necesitaba volver a su zona de confort.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches Theodore- Daphne Greengrass caminaba hacia él con paso elegante y llamativamente arreglada. Su sonrisa coqueta y característica no podía faltar tampoco.

-Daphne- Saludó él educadamente pero extrañado. –Es un poco tarde para que andes por los pasillos- Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, ya estaba dormido cuando sintió la marca punzar en un llamado del señor tenebroso.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del Lord en falta de la señorita Granger ¿No crees tú?- Preguntó venenosa y con malicia la rubia.

-¿Y tú eres la segundona oficial ahora Daph?- Devolvió con una sonrisa burlona. No quería pensar en lo mucho que esto afectaría a Hermione si llegaba a enterarse. Que una mujer vaya a verte a donde estas durmiendo temporalmente a las 2 de la mañana, solo significa una cosa. –Que diría tu padre…- Dijo negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Te advierto Nott…- Comenzó ella la amenaza alarmada.

Todo fue cuestión de un parpadeo, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta tenia la varita del hombre en su cuello haciéndole presión –Theo…- susurró nerviosa y asustada. El hombre tenía una reputación de no temblarle el pulso cuando lo molestaban y ella parecía haberlo logrado.

-A mí nadie me amenaza Daphne, mucho menos gente inferior, así que te aconsejo acoplarte a tu nivel y regresarte por donde viniste- Dijo el mago sin levantar la voz ni alterar su tono aburrido e indiferente de siempre. No sabía si esta aventurita llevaba mucho tiempo pero no dejaría que pasara en su conocimiento sin hacer nada.

-Éramos amigos Theo… antes de ella, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, tú y yo. Incluso Astoria- No estaba actuando, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran sinceras. Hermione Granger le había arrebatado a sus amigos, a su grupo del colegio. Llegando como víctima, la puritana, la desdichada y maltratada prisionera, como la odiaba.

Nott retiró su varita y la guardo en su túnica de nuevo. –Tu avaricia y tus celos te llevaron a quedarte sola Daphne. Tus nos alejaste, no ella-

-Astoria era mi copia y…- Intentó ella de nuevo.

-Tu hermana ha sabido madurar con el tiempo, entiende que ya no somos niños que pueden hacer y deshacer sin consecuencias. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts Daphne, ya lo más importante no es coger con él o la que esté de moda en el castillo o emborracharnos en la sala común o meternos con los de menores años- Hubo un tiempo en el que ciertamente eran un grupo y se cuidaban entre ellos, se tenían respeto y aprecio pero eso fue hace mucho.

La rubia asintió con rabia y se limpió las lágrimas. –Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ustedes tres ¿No es asi?- Dijo haciendo referencia a Blaise, Draco y él.

-Ese es tu problema Daphne, nunca te has sabido valorar. Mírate, entrando a escondidas a altas horas de la madrugada a la habitación de un hombre que ya tiene mujer y un hijo de esa mujer, que claramente acosaste hasta que cedió por cansancio y ¿por qué? ¿Por unos minutos de reconocimiento?- La miró con lastima y continuo aun sabiendo que estaba siendo rudo –No eres su mujer y no lo serás. Y no porque esté Hermione en el camino, sino porque eres exactamente el tipo de mujer que nunca será la primera opción-

Daphne lo observó irse por el pasillo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Se sentía humillada. Volteó a ver la puerta del despacho del Lord dudando. No la había llamado, de hecho, seguía rechazándola pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que cediera "por cansancio" recordó las palabras de Theo. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser la zorra de turno?

.

.

.

-Que Merlín te acompañe hermano- Deseó buena suerte el hombre de barba a el viajero encapuchado. –Apenas levante los escudos, tienes 3 segundos para desaparecerte- recordó al búlgaro.

-Tres segundos- Repitió Krum sintiendo la ansiedad a mil. "Tres segundos e iré a verte Hermione". Estiró su mano para estrecharla con su viejo compañero y amigo y este lo jaló hacia él para darle un corto abrazo amistoso. –Nos veremos de nuevo en esta vida Quibor-

-O en la otra- Dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa triste y enseguida levantó sus manos al cielo dejando ver un campo de luz dorada que rodeaba el castillo por un segundo antes de desaparecer. -¡Ya!- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces antes de ver desaparecer la silueta de su mejor amigo en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-¿Nadie duerme en esta casa?- Theodore se encontró a Cygnus en los jardines sentado frente al homenaje a Blaise, justo a donde iba.

-No duermo mucho últimamente- Le contestó el niño recogiendo sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en ellas.

-Entiendo…- Fue todo lo que dijo Theo antes de tomar asiento a su lado y sacudir un poco de tierra del nombre de su amigo. –Blaise solía dormir mucho. Recuerdo que Draco y yo teníamos que levantarlo con algún _aguamenti_ o _enérvate_ \- Contó con una pequeña sonrisa triste recordando aquellos tiempos de colegio.

-¿Lo extrañas?- Preguntó Cygnus con voz apagada.

-Todos los días…- Contestó sincero el hombre sacando un cigarro muggle. –No le digas a tu madre- pidió al niño señalando el cilindro.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos largos minutos solo escuchando la brisa mecer las copas de los árboles y los animales nocturnos irse a sus guaridas para darle la bienvenida al sol en unos instantes.

-Siento que mi vida se basa en mentiras- Soltó el pequeño decidiendo dejar su mal humor y frialdad por un momento de vulnerabilidad al estar frente a sus tíos. –No es el hombre que aspiraba a ser-

Theo dio una calada profunda y retuvo el humo mientras veía el cielo pintarse de un tono gris más claro. Soltó el humo. –Mi padre tampoco resultó ser lo que creía o veía en otros padres- Confesó Theo movido por el comentario del pequeño –Tengo recuerdos de ir a Malfoy Manor y mirar como Lucius le daba palmaditas a Draco por aprender un hechizo o montar bien la escoba. Como hablaba de él con genuino orgullo y lo presumía en cada fiesta a la que asistíamos. Mi padre definitivamente estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo pero había momentos Cygnus, pequeños detalles que nadie, solamente yo, lograba captar. Y ahí fue donde lo entendí, no todos demostramos las cosas de la misma manera, unos son más expresivos, otros no- Apagó el cigarro y se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas. –Tú tienes esos detalles, trata de recordarlos-

-¿También me pides que lo perdone por las cosas que le ha hecho a mi madre?- Preguntó incrédulo levantándose con rabia. -¡La ha lastimado! Y creí, pensé, que entre todas las personas ustedes lo entenderían-

-No estabas ahí para juzgar las cosas que hizo antes de tu nacimiento, no puedes odiarlo por algo que desconoces… y en cuanto a lo que escuchaste, tu madre dijo cosas influenciada por el dolor y la rabia, y cuando estamos así Cygnus, decimos cosas sin pensarlas bien-

-No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo- Le reprochó escandalizado.

-Porque no lo estoy haciendo. Te digo que si estas molesto, lo estas por las razones que tiene tu madre para estarlo, no tú- Terminó abrigándose más, sería un jodido frio día. –Vamos adentro o te enfermeras-

-No va a tener mi perdón- Sentenció el niño pasando a su lado.

-Adentro- Repitió Nott dejando el tema por los momentos. El había pasado por esto con su padre, las peleas, los gritos, los malos tratos para con su madre, a veces creía que si se suicido era para escapar de aquella vida de mierda que llevaba con él, así que entendía como se sentía Cygnus. Tampoco podía echarle más leña al fuego y avivar el rencor del pequeño porque sentía en su magia, y en su personalidad, que estaba cambiando y no le gustaban esos cambios.

.

.

.

Estaba tomado, estaba bastante tomado pero caminaba equilibrado y pensaba coherentemente. Lord Voldemort no hacia espectáculos pero el líquido ardiente le proporcionaba un bonus: hablar demás. Llegó a la habitación en la que debería de estar durmiendo, con la mujer que debería estar a su lado, en la cama de ambos. –Hermione- Llamó con voz dura haciéndola despertar sobresaltada con varita en mano.

-¿Qué...?- Dijo la mujer confundida al enfocar bien a su "invasor". –Es de madrugada- dijo viendo la poca claridad natural de la habitación. Enseguida la alarmó saltó a su cabeza -¡Cygnus!- Dijo levantándose apresurada y colocándose la bata.

-No le pasa nada- Le dijo para calmarla y tomándola de una tira de la bata antes de que saliera corriendo a la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres entonces a estas horas?- Preguntó con fastidio y molestia mientras jalaba su tira de sus manos. –Y creí haberte dicho que no entraras a mi habitación sin permiso- Le recordó la riña de hace un mes.

-Nuestra, es nuestra, no tuya- Corrigió con el ceño fruncido –Quiero que sepas que voy a quedarme pero no solo por Cygnus, si no por ti también-

Hermione lo miró asombrada por haber dicho eso hasta que olió el rastro de whiskey de fuego –No creo que haya un "tú y yo" de nuevo- Tenía que ser sincera, no veía un futuro con él luego de lo que había pasado pero si iba a luchar por restaurar su relación con Cygnus. Su hijo se merecía un padre.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella.

La bruja respiró profundo para tener la charla que tenía que llegar más adelante, no ahora, no tan recién… -Perdimos un bebé Tom. Cada vez que te veo solo recuerdo eso. Cada vez que me hablas solo escucho tus gritos mientras me desangraba en esa camilla. De solo pensar que me tocaras con esas manos que sostuvieron el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado de nuestra hija…- Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar las arcadas que tenia. –No puedo- Dijo llorando.

-Entiendo que no puedas ahora, entiendo que mi presencia…-

-¡No sé si pueda de nuevo!- Le gritó –Cada vez que te veo solo veo ese día- Confesó con pena.

-Entiendo- Dijo el mago mirándola fríamente. Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas sin hacer ruido alguno.

Ella quería creer que había esperanza para ambos, que sí existía pero… Era tan difícil. Se sentía tan rota, tan gastada. Era la mitad de lo que alguna vez había sido y ella no podía amar a Tom así.

.

.

.

El sol estaba saliendo dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día y con él, nuevas oportunidades.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia de Londres ¿A qué piso se dirige?- Preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros en la recepción del edificio.

-Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional- Respondió un hombre con acento mientras se quitaba el gorro y el abrigo de piel.

-¡Pero si es Viktor Krum!- Chilló la mujer derretida por el físico del hombre quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Si pudiéramos guardar el secreto de que estoy aquí, por favor… Vine solo por unos días y quiero estar perfil bajo- Pidió con coquetería haciendo uso de sus encantos en las mujeres.

La mujer asintió despreocupada puesto que era uno de los mortios más famosos. –Por supuesto señor Krum- Dijo guiñándole un ojo -¿Qué va a necesitar?-

-Oh, no mucho, solo un translador-

.

.

.

" _Te necesito ahora mismo así que no me dejes caer porque siento que estoy perdiendo mi cabeza ahora y cariño espero que estés cuando te necesite más…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	18. Chapter 18

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer los reviews y las suscripciones al fanfic. ¡Ya casi son 100 comentarios! Cuando empecé esta idea loca de una historia entre Hermione y Tom Riddle, jamás pensé tener esta aceptación ya que hasta yo misma estaba escéptica con esta pareja, aun más porque siempre había sido Dramione, pero a medida que la idea fue tomando forma y fuerza quedé maravillada con lo que se podía hacer con estos dos personajes que tienen mucho en común. Ambos poderosos, lo más inteligentes en su generación, premios anuales, favoritos de los profesores, etc. Agregar a Cygnus simplemente fue unir estas cosas. El fic ha tenido sus pérdidas y no puedo prometer que no habrá más pero si puedo prometer que el final será épico! Tengo pensando finalizarlo en 22 capítulos pero ahí vemos cuantos me lleva la idea final. ¡Gracias a todos! Los leo siempre y con atención.**

.

.

.

" _Estoy consciente de las ciertas cosas que podrían destruir a una mujer como yo y habiendo dicho eso… denme una más"_

.

.

.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Theodore Nott, por lo que Hermione se había dado ánimos e impuesto salir de su habitación con el fin de compartir con uno de sus mejores amigos, con su Theo. Se baño, peinó y maquillaje ligeramente tapando sus ojeras y apariencia cansada. Buscó uno de sus vestidos más frescos y lo combino con unas zapatillas sin tacón. Cygnus la esperaba, elegantemente puntual y arreglado como siempre, al pie de las escaleras.

Al mirarla, el niño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa complacida, su madre poco a poco iba a recuperarse y aquello lo llenaba. Contagiándose por ese ánimo, fuera forzado o no, de su madre, le ofreció su brazo galante con una sonrisa de lado.

-Caballero- Saludó la castaña sonriéndole con ternura.

El pequeño le hizo una corta reverencia –My Lady- bromeó siguiéndole el juego a su madre.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo al ver como su hijo bromeaba. Esa era la chispa que gustaba y disfrutaba de ver en Cygnus. –Creo que serás muy popular con las chicas- dijo a su hijo dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo y comenzando a caminar a los jardines donde vería a sus amigos.

Cygnus rodó los ojos. Su madre solía decirle aquellas cosas y a él realmente no le interesaban esas cosas por ahora. Tenía otros planes en mente más importantes. –Si tú lo dices-

Justo cuando la bruja iba a contestarle se congeló en el camino deteniéndose y haciéndolo detener a él también confundido. Cygnus miró al frente y se tensó de inmediato, ahí estaba él, de pie ante ellos, como si nada. Tantos días, semanas, meses evitándolo y se lo encontraba justo cuando su día parecía ser diferente.

Riddle le sostuvo la mirada a su primogénito unos segundos viendo el odio que aun reflejaban esos ojos idénticos a los de él. Luego apartó su mirada para mirar a la mujer a su lado y se encontró con algo que le disipó el mal genio que poseía desde su despertar. Hermione lucia fresca, jovial, sana y repuesta. No tenía mucho maquillaje pero sus mejillas rosas y sus largas pestañas eran suficientes para cautivarlo, para hacerlo mirarla toda una vida. Cargaba uno de esos vestidos de los que tanto la había despojado y su cabello, el cual disfrutaba de halar en sus encuentros pasionales, estaba perfectamente lacio y suelto. -¿Planean salir?- Preguntó mirándola intensamente aún. Seguía molesto por sus palabras de hace unos días pero no podía evitar interesarse por lo que hacían esos dos.

-Hoy Theo…- Trató de decirle ella pero su hijo la detuvo.

-No tienes porque darle explicaciones- Le dijo cortante reanudando su paso y jalándola suavemente para que siguieran su camino.

-¿Se te olvida que allá afuera le tienen precio a tu cabeza?- Le recordó el Lord a su descendencia con un tono molesto por su falta de respeto. Tampoco pudo dejar pasar que había tuteado a Hermione delante de él, cosa que no hacía en su presencia desde que había aprendido a hablar para agraciarse con él.

-Lo recuerdo pero supongo que hay que darle las gracias por eso- Contestó sarcástico el niño sin detener su paso.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda mientras te hablo?- Bramó Riddle volteándose a mirarlo pues ya iba a sus espaldas vía a las cocinas.

-¡Basta!- Gritó la mujer parándose entre ambos cuando vio las intenciones de Cygnus de responder aquello. –Es suficiente…- Sentenció mientras veía llegar a Draco y Theodore. Seguro habían escuchado la discusión o sentido la magia de Cygnus agitarse molesta.

-¿A dónde van Nott?- Le preguntó el mago tenebroso a su mortio sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta ya de Hermione.

Theo miro a la bruja y luego al niño que parecía querer irse lo más pronto posible. –Al callejón Diagon, mi Lord- No era mentira, allí iban a "celebrar" su cumpleaños, aunque él no sería el de las sorpresas hoy.

-Supongo que estas al tanto de las medidas de seguridad que implanté hace meses- Dijo Riddle frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo la paciencia. Nott era estúpido o demasiado valiente si planeaba sacar a su mujer e hijo de allí sin decirle nada.

-¿Mi Lord?- Preguntó esta vez un rubio confundido mirando a Hermione quien rodaba los ojos.

-No necesito tu permiso para salir- Bien, no le había comentado que pensaba salir pero tampoco le había dicho aquello a los chicos quienes le preguntaron si ya estaba informado el mago. Quería evitar verlo a solas.

Todos aguantaron la respiración esperando la respuesta del hombre que seguro seria explosiva. Pasaron los segundos y nadie dijo nada, silencio total. El mago la miró unos instantes antes de murmurar un "haz lo que quieras" y desapareció en su humo negruzco.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿no iba a discutir con ella? –Bien… vamos- Dijo no muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos aparecernos?- Theo no era partidario de salir de la mansión, mucho menos de aparecerse con Hermione puesto que sus condiciones de salud apenas se estaban mejorando.

-Vamos Theo, me he aparecido en peores condiciones- Apuró la mujer a su amigo para irse antes de que Tom decidiera regresar menos complaciente.

-Bien- Dijo Draco para tomarlos a ambos de los hombros mientras Hermione sostenía la mano de Cygnus. En menos de un parpadeo ya estaban en el callejón.

.

.

.

Viktor Krum se encontraba en la librería más conocida del Callejón Mágico de Londres, donde los niños ansiosos por ir a Hogwarts buscaban sus ejemplares para comenzar sus estudios. Había estado días buscando la manera de poder ver a Hermione sin éxito hasta que un día su oportunidad llegó al Ministerio, donde iba diariamente con el propósito de saber sobre los movimientos de Voldemort. Escuchó la conversación de dos magos sin querer y reconoció a uno de ellos como el rubio insufrible de Hogwarts que lo seguía a todas partes por un autógrafo.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Ya te dije Theo, necesita salir de esa jodida casa- Había dicho alguien que pasaba a su lado llamando su atención inmediata al visualizar la marca y sus cabellos platinados, haciendo que se acercara disimuladamente. Lo recordaba, su padre era un faldero de Voldemort._

 _-No estamos para fiestas Draco, ¿acaso lo olvidas?- Le contestaba el hombre a su lado de manera brusca y algo fastidiado del tema, a su parecer._

 _-No es una fiesta. Además, Blaise hubiese querido…- El rubio se calló al instante al sentir que los seguían. –No soy fanático de que me espíen- Dijo levantando su varita. Los había seguido hasta un callejón fuera del ministerio._

 _El otro mago ya lo apuntaba a sus espaldas sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que desapareció. Eran peligrosos._

 _-Joder, pero si es Krum- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina. –¿Qué hace un fracaso del Quiddich por estos lados?- Preguntó el rubio sin bajar la varita, en otros tiempos era inofensivo pero hacia mucho que no sabían de él._

 _-Tengo asuntos que tratar con tu padre- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir de esa situación así que lo utilizó esperando que le creyeran. Claro que no contaba con que hablaba con los magos más desconfiados del mundo mágico._

 _-No me digas… Theo- Con un hechizo no verbal lo inmovilizó y volteó a su compañero quien enseguida lo apuntó a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos esperando el hechizo y maldiciéndose por ser tan tonto y desprevenido._

 _-Legeremens- susurró simplemente el mago para adentrarse en su cabeza unos segundos que lo dejaron mareado._

 _-Parece que vas a acompañarnos a otro lugar Krum- Le dijo el mago desconocido para él mientras escuchaba un "desmaius" del rubio._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Lo habían llevado a lo que parecía una mansión de sangre puras antigua y en ruinas. La casa Black, creía que la habían llamado. Allí el mago que resultaba llamarse Theodore Nott le había contado al Malfoy que el realmente planeaba buscar a Hermione. Las preguntas desconfiadas le llovieron y luego de lo que le parecieron horas en el interrogatorio más largo del mundo y un vial de suero de la verdad, por fin lo dejaban irse con la promesa de ayudarlo a verla.

Así que aquí estaba, en el día, en el lugar y la hora que le dieron para el encuentro. Solo podían hablar unos minutos, y vigilados por ellos dos pero para él era más que suficiente. ¿Por qué lo ayudaban? No lo sabía pero al preguntarles solo respondieron que tenían sus razones. ¿Eran de confiar? Tampoco lo tenía claro pero hasta ahora, era su única oportunidad de acercarse.

Escuchó la campanilla de la tienda sonar anunciando clientes y su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido al escuchar la voz suave de una mujer decir que estaba bien, que no la agarraran. Era ella.

.

.

.

-Dejen de tratarme como una invalida ¿Quieren? Puedo caminar sola- Regañaba una mujer a dos hombres a sus espaldas.

-Parecía que ibas a caerte allá atrás- Le reñía el rubio quien miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien al parecer.

-¿Buscas a alguien Draco?- Preguntó la castaña curiosa por la actitud nerviosa de su amigo.

-A mi- Respondió alguien a sus espaldas haciéndola girar.

-Viktor…- No podía creerlo, Viktor Krum estaba ahí, justo enfrente de ella, en Londres.

-Cinco minutos y llevas cuatro Krum- Amenazó Theodore dándoles un poco de privacidad de mala gana pues estaba siendo jalado por Draco.

-¿Mamá?- Cygnus sabia quien era, era un ex jugador búlgaro famoso de Quiddich. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Al hablar su mirada recayó en él asombrado por un momento. ¿Qué le sorprendía tanto?. Su madre lo movió a su espalda en un claro gesto protector que le quitó la atención.

-Es su hijo ¿No es así?- Preguntó el búlgaro regresando su mirada algo dolida a la castaña. A sus ojos se veía tan hermosa como siempre, tan joven, llena de vida, tan ella. El pensamiento de que no estaba atada al mago oscuro contra su voluntad se hizo más fuerte al ver su gesto protector y posesivo con el niño, así como su apariencia sin evidentes signos de maltrato. No era una prisionera. O por lo menos no lo parecía.

-Es mío- Corrigió ella a la defensiva. No confiaba en nadie y hacia mucho que no sabía de Viktor. Lo último que tuvo de él fue un rechazo a su pedido de ayuda desesperada cuando iban a la guerra. Y la falta de esta misma hace unos meses.

-Se parece mucho a él- Le dijo incomodo por su trato frio y distante. Se lo merecía.

-Tres minutos Krum- Canturreó Nott fastidiado de aquel encuentro que no terminaba de aprobar.

Hermione lo miró entendiendo que aquellos dos tenían que ver con el reencuentro y luego regresó su mirada al barba corta. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber confundida. –Si esta es tu ayuda, pues has llegado algo tarde- Soltó sin poder evitarlo con veneno.

-Lo lamento, años atrás fui un cobarde, tenía miedo de perder lo poco que había logrado esos años- Intentó acercarse haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco manteniendo distancias y los dos hombres se acercaran un poco más a ellos. –Jamás he estado de su lado, ni del otro, me he mantenido ocupado con el colegio, no soy un mortifago en filas pero tampoco podía ser un héroe-

-No pedí uno, pedí la ayuda de un simple hombre en el que confiaba- Le devolvió Hermione lista para irse.

-¡Espera!- La llamó Krum desesperado impidiéndole el paso.

-Se acabó el tiempo Krum, largo de aquí- Ya había sido mucho para Theo y era claro que ella no estaba interesada.

-Dales un momento Theo- Dijo Draco sosteniendo a su amigo de la túnica.

Theodore lo miró confundido ¿Qué rayos pretendía Draco?

-Vine por ti, voy a pelear ahora de ser necesario, no volveré a dejarte sola- Prometió el búlgaro con ojos cristalizados implorándole con la mirada que le creyera.

Cygnus estaba incomodo para ese momento. Aquel hombre parecía estar declarándole amor eterno a su madre y no le parecía correcto.

-Yo…- Dijo Hermione perturbada por aquella mirada de suplica. No confiaba en él, dos veces eran coincidencia pero tres era un error.

-Puedes usar legeremens, ya tus amigos lo han hecho- Contó el hombre insistiendo aun para que confiara en sus palabras.

La bruja miró a los aludidos recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio. –Está diciendo la verdad, es su motivo de visita-

-Ya no hay guerras que pelear Viktor, te perdono por no acudir a mi cuando te necesite pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ve a casa- Aconsejó la castaña sonriéndole agradecida. Después de tanto tiempo, era bueno verlo sano y salvo.

-¿Eres feliz con él?- Preguntó el hombre ignorando sus palabras -¿A su lado?-

-Debemos irnos madre- Setenció Cygnus con voz molesta. Su padre era por mucho la última persona en su lista de personas favoritas ahora pero tampoco un extraño podía venir a hablarle a su madre así, era una falta de respeto.

-Solo vete Viktor, no es seguro para ti estarme buscando- La bruja le regaló un pequeño y corto abrazo para el disgusto de los tres hombres detrás de ella y le sonrió de nuevo. –Pero gracias por venir- Era refrescante saber que tenia viejas amistades aun con ella.

-Me quedaré en Londres unos meses más, por favor búscame si lo necesitas. Si es el miedo el que te mueve, no lo tengas, también tengo mis contactos aquí, puedo sacarte del país- Le ofreció lo que era su plan de ser aceptado. –Puedo cuidarte-

-Tengo un hijo Viktor y…-

-A ambos- Dijo el hombre con seguridad mirando al niño.

Hermione suspiró. No iba a dejar a Tom, no así, huyendo como una fugitiva. Esa no era la vida que quería para Cygnus. O por lo menos, era la última opción de ser muy necesario el irse de la mansión. Tampoco estaba segura de querer dejarlo… -Gracias, lo tendré en mente- respondió para salir de paso.

El hombre asintió satisfecho, por los momentos. –Me retiro entonces. La idea era que supieras que estoy aquí y a tu disposición, tú solo di y yo haré- Recordó tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso haciéndola sonrojar.

-Que tenga buen día- Despidió Cygnus rompiendo el momento.

Los cuatro vieron marcharse al búlgaro con emociones distintas. Cygnus con celos y confusión. Hermione con esperanza y Theo y Draco con molestia por su palabrería y actitud galante barata.

-¿Por qué…?- Comenzó Hermione hablándole a sus dos amigos.

-Necesitas opciones- Dijo Draco fingiendo mirar un libro.

-¿Opciones?- Preguntó Theo aun mas confundido que Hermione.

-Cygnus, ¿Puedes buscar estos libros? Son necesarios para tu próxima clase. Mi padrino los ha pedido- Pidió el rubio al niño recibiendo una exhalación fastidiada. Sabía que tenían que hablar sin él.

-Bien- Respondió de mala gana el pequeño.

-No te alejes mucho- Sugirió la bruja siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta el mostrador donde un viejo aparecía para ver su lista.

-Siempre creímos que íbamos a estar ahí para cuidarte y entonces perdemos a Blaise…- Comenzó Draco al verse solos –Cuando Theo se fue en busca de venganza y yo estaba mal herido, tu quedaste sin protección, pudo haberte pasado algo-

-Esto es absurdo Draco…-

-No somos inmortales Hermione, mañana podemos no estar y necesitas contar con alguien más, alguien que también esté dispuesto a dar su vida por ti- Finalizó él sin voltearse hacia ellos puesto que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Theo miró la espalda de su amigo entendiendo ahora su insistencia en llevar a Krum allí. Leyendo su mente vio lo sincero de sus sentimientos por la bruja, él de verdad quería cuidarla. Ellos iban a irse de este mundo y si el karma existía, seria pronto, así que debían dejarla resguardada.

La castaña limpió sus lagrimas tratando de no echarse a llorar como una niña delante de ellos –Nadie puede con ustedes hurón- ella no podría aguantar una perdida más.

El rubio rió ronco –Blaise solía decir eso- silencio de todos.

-Podrá ser un idiota musculoso pero Krum será de ayuda en algún momento Hermione- Dijo Theo dándose por vencido ante la idea.

-Aquí están- Dijo Cygnus llegando con los libros ajeno a la conversación. -¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó aburrido.

-Sí, vayamos por algo dulce para el cumpleañero- Los dos adultos admiraban como el rubio camuflajeaba su estado de ánimo tan fácil.

-No me gusta el dulce- Les recordó Nott asqueado.

-Helado será- Bromeó la castaña permitiéndose un poco de paz exterior y momentánea. Ellos tenía razón, la vida era un instante, un día estabas y al siguiente no, así que debían aprovechar cada día como si fuera el ultimo. Su hija y Blaise le dolerían hasta su último respiro pero debía ser fuerte por los vivos, por los que quedaban a su lado y dependían de ella. Miro a cygnus disimular una risa al escuchar a Theo gruñir por el azúcar de su propuesta. Su hijo necesitaba ser un niño, un pequeño inocente y ajeno a toda esa oscuridad que la rodeaba, no podía permitir que lo contaminara, no a él.

Iba a tragarse su dolor, sus lágrimas y su tristeza. Las guardaría para ella en su soledad.

.

.

.

-¿Solicitó mi presencia, mi Lord?- Astoria Greengrass entraba restregando sus manos en un gesto nervioso al despacho de su señor. Todos en la mansión sabían que no se encontraba de humor en los últimos meses y no podía estar más asustada.

Riddle sostenía una copa en su mano con vino de elfo mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer en su sillón y veía las llamas crepitar en la chimenea.

Astoria esperó paciente pero no menos ansiosa por salir de allí. Draco siempre le había dicho que evitara mirarlo a los ojos y hablar demás. "Respuestas cortas" se repitió varias veces para calmar sus nervios.

-Tu hermana ha estado acosándome como un animal en celo últimamente- Habló despacio y tranquilo el hombre mientras bebía tragos pequeños de su copa.

La prometida de Draco tragó saliva. La iban a torturar por las insolencias de Daphne. –Mis disculpas mi Lord, mi padre se enterará y tomará represalias sobre su penoso comportamiento- Bajó la cabeza en sumisión esperando que aquello fuera suficiente.

-Draco también ha estado jugando con mi paciencia querida… Son dos personas cercanas a ti quienes me están importunando- El maldito hijo de Lucius gozaba de lo que él no, de la compañía de su mujer.

A este punto la rubia quería echarse a llorar y pedir perdón repetidamente pero se obligó a mantener la calma como su novio le había enseñado –Permítame hablar con ambos, no pasará de nuevo-

-Desnúdate- Ordenó el mago sin voltearse aún.

Greengrass palideció -¿S-Señor?-

-Sabes que odio repetir las ordenes Astoria- Ahora si se levantaba de su sitio bebiendo su copa de un solo trago. Llevó sus manos a la cinta que mantenía su túnica en su lugar y la desató. Disfrutó mirando el pánico en los ojos de la bruja. Necesita esto, necesitaba ver a una mujer temblando de miedo ante su presencia, reconociéndolo como autoridad.

-Me voy a casar mi Lord… Y mi Lady…- No podía sino balbucear y temblar mientras el hombre se le acercaba. Ella no podía hacer eso, Draco jamás la perdonaría.

-No seas tímida Astoria, no es la primera vez- Se había acostado con ella en otras oportunidades hace años atrás, antes de que Hermione llegara a su vida y antes de que Draco la escogiera como esposa.

-Usted dejó de buscarme… U-Usted dijo…-

-¿Será por las malas entonces?- Preguntó el hombre en un susurro sobre su cuello. Realmente no quería acostarse con ella, tanto Astoria como su hermana, le aburrían. Típicas mujeres sangre puras criadas para ser adornos. Pero Hermione lo tenía al borde con sus constantes rechazos. El exceso fue la burla que lo hizo pasar en la mañana frente a los dos bufones. Había aguantado mucho por respeto a la pérdida que tuvieron ambos pero decirle que ya no quería estar con él lo llevaba a estas cosas. ¿Para qué serle fiel a una mujer que ya no quiere estar a tu lado? Y aquí tenia, dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Si Draco se entera…- Dijo ella agarrándose al escritorio al ser volteada bruscamente. Sintió como le subían el vestido hasta las caderas y como se posicionaban detrás de ella.

-Que se considere afortunado porque su mujer complace a su señor- Y penetró con rabia.

-Ahh- Gimió ella asqueada del placer que sentía. Había estado otras veces con él pero en su forma mutada, no era tan atractivo como ahora y mucho menos tan placentero.

Solo hicieron falta unas pocas penetraciones para que el Lord saliera de ella y se limpiara con magia. Cuando la miró recostada de su escritorio fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella no tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ni la mirada apenada. Ella no tenía sus cabellos castaños cayendo por sus pechos en cascadas ni mordía su labio inferior satisfecha. Ella no lo miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que prometían hacerlo toda la vida, brillar solo para él. Ella no era Hermione y él había engañado a su mujer. –Largo- Dijo con voz contenida y ronca. Quería asesinar a alguien.

Astoria no esperó dos veces la orden cuando salió apresurada de allí. Mientras corría a su habitación lloraba sin parar. Ella iba a casarse, ella tomaba el té con Hermione todas las tardes, ella amaba a Draco, ella…

-¿Astoria?- Daphne la miraba a mitad del pasillo sin entender su llanto hasta que ató cabos y sacó conclusiones. Cabello despeinado, piel sudorosa, respiración agitada y vestido mal puesto. -¡Zorra traicionera!- Le gritó soltándole una cachetada. -¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabias que lo quería para mí!-

-¡No es tuyo, no es de nadie más que de ella!- Le devolvió dolida –No fui a él Daphne, no soy como tú- Escupió con asco.

-¿Te ha violado entonces?- Le preguntó con arrepentimiento en la voz.

Astoria bajó la cabeza. –No… p-pero-

-¿Y me llamabas poca digna a mi?- Preguntó con ironía –Cuando mi querido cuñado se entere…-

La hermana menor levantó la cabeza alarmada y se precipitó a agarrarla del vestido -¡Te lo ruego hermana, por la sangre que nos une!- Imploró presa de la desesperación.

-La misma que acabas de traicionar- Sentenció soltándose del agarre y alejándose de ella.

-¡Daphne!- Le gritó Astoria rompiendo a llorar.

Su vida se había acabado. Cuando Draco se enterará de lo que había sucedido le diría a Hermione y cuando ella supiera le reclamaría a el Lord… La iba a matar.

.

.

.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irnos- Habían pasado unas dos horas fuera de la mansión y ella comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. No le gustaba que Cygnus estuviera tan expuesto. Además, la gente los miraba con distintas reacciones. Unos se les acercaban demasiado aduladores y otros los maldecían siendo castigados al instante por algún mortifago de turno. La ponía de nervios, por eso evitaba salir a sitios así.

-Jodida gente loca- Murmuraba Draco mirando a todos por igual, con superioridad.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta salida- Les recordó Theo bostezando. Le daba igual que los llamaran asesinos o escoria, el ya sabía que lo era, el tener esa marca lo ameritaba.

-Quiero irme- No le gustaba tanto alboroto. Lo habían criado en perfil bajo, su madre no lo sacaba mucho de la mansión y si lo hacía, era solo por unos minutos.

-Draco, estamos listos- Comunicó la castaña pidiéndole hacer la aparición colectiva de nuevo.

-Bien, vámonos- Dijo acercándose a ellos cuando de repente una explosión los hizo separarse por metros siendo enviados con fuerza lejos.

-¡Por los caídos!- Gritaron varias personas a la vez saliendo de escondites o mezclándose entre las multitudes y comenzando a pelear contra los mortifagos.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó Cygnus preso del pánico. No otra vez, no de nuevo.

Hermione se habia golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, tan fuerte que no lograba enfocar bien. Un zumbido en sus oídos la aturdía y no podía levantarse. Sintió que la tomaban de un brazo y la levantaban con fuerza.

-Duermes en la mansión- Era Draco. Comenzaron a caminar deprisa tratando de ubicar a Theo y a Cygnus pero todo era un caos, gritos, humo, polvo, hechizos iban y venían.

-¡Cygnus!- Gritaba una y otra vez Hermione comenzando a sentir que le faltaba el aire. ¡No, no, no, no!. Se detuvo abruptamente recostándose de una pared.

-Hermione hay que movernos, estamos muy expuestos- Draco trataba de moverla pero ella parecía tener problemas para respirar. Algo en su cabeza hizo click, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. –Respira, trata de respirar, te necesito conmigo ¿vale? Te necesito cuerda Granger, hay que encontrar a tu hijo-

Ella estaba tratando de contralarse pero justo como antes, no podía. Solo le quedaba esperar normalizar sus síntomas. Pasados unos segundos le asintió a Draco y rogando que no fuera muy tarde por su culpa, salió corriendo al epicentro de la batalla. Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara Tom. -¡Cygnus!- Siguió gritando entre el mar de gente peleando y corriendo en la dirección contraria a ella. -¡CYGNUS!-

-¡Mamá!- Se escuchó la voz del pequeño desesperado. Podía defenderse, de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero la última vez que había estado en algo así, habían perdido a su tío.

-¡Quédate ahí, ya vamos!- Theodore estaba levantándose de unos escombros y corría hacia él con la cabeza y el brazo sangrándole.

Las nubes se acumularon y el aire se volvió denso justo cuando Tom Riddle hacia su entrada mas furico que nunca. Buscó con la mirada a su mujer y a su hijo, no le importaban los mortios que pedían ayuda a gritos mientras eran atacados sin piedad. Divisó a la castaña corriendo de la mano del Malfoy y se permitió respirar tranquilo. Ahora faltaba el pequeño rebelde. No lo veía.

-¡Se acabó!- Un hombre barbudo y canoso muy parecido a Dumbledore hacia acto de presencia silenciando a todos. Mortios apuntando a rebeldes, rebeldes a mortios. –No debe porque derramarse más sangre cuando solo venimos por uno solo- Sostenía a Cygnus del brazo y lo apuntaba del cuello con su varita.

-¡NO!- Gritó Hermione soltándose de Draco y corriendo hacia ellos siendo detenida al instante por un mago que Draco reconoció al instante como el asesino de Blaise.

Al instante de ella ser apresada de la misma manera que su hijo, Voldemort, quien ya apuntaba al hermano del viejo director de Hogwarts, se mostró más furioso y su magia se mostró igual rompiendo vidrios cercanos.

-Quítale las manos de encima- Advirtió a el hombre que sostenía a su mujer, la cual solo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a su hijo.

Draco y Theo le apuntaban al que sostenía a Hermione y Riddle al que mantenía a su hijo bajo su varita. A su vez, los dos amigos mortifagos eran apuntados por varios de la resistencia y el Lord también. Entre ellos ex profesores de Hogwarts y la hermana de Narcissa quien miraba a su sobrino con culpa.

-Antes de que hayas pronunciado la primera silaba de algún hechizo, ya estarás muerto- Le dijo con aparente calma el mago tenebroso al mayor de la resistencia.

-Pero no puedes enviar dos hechizos a la vez- Le contestó sabiéndose ganador en ese argumento el viejo de barba gris. –Vas a tener que elegir Tom- Apretó más su agarre en el niño haciendo que Hermione dijera "basta". -¿A quién salvaras?- Preguntó interesado.

-Lanza tu mejor hechizo bastardo, mi varita está vibrando por mandarte al infierno de parte de Blaise Zabini- Draco no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, allí estaba ese maldito que les había quitado a Blaise. Hermione y Theo captaron al instante quien era el opresor de la castaña.

-¿Es él?- Preguntó Theo con voz tenebrosa, aquella que no auguraba nada bueno.

El rubio solo asintió.

-¿Sabes que no vas a salir de aquí, cierto?- Le preguntó Theo al asesino de su amigo.

El hombre rió burlista –No te veo mejor fortuna, mortifago- Escupió con rabia.

-Pero tú caerás primero- Aseguró Theodore Nott. Si iba a morir ahí, se aseguraría de no irse primero que ese malnacido. Por Blaise.

Riddle analizó la situación como el estratega que era. Hermione estaba siendo apuntada por un tipo que estaba siendo apuntado por Draco y Theo, que a su vez, eran apuntados por unos diez rebeldes. Si trataban de herir a Hermione, esos dos maldecirían a su atacante siendo bombardeados al instante pero… Ya seria tarde para ella puesto que sus mortifagos no podían desviar un avada, él sí. Si él desviaba el hechizo a su mujer, el viejo desgraciado familia de Albus mataría a Cygnus al instante. Lo tenían atado.

-Tu mejor opción es dejarnos ir con ambos vivos Tom- Volvió a hablar Aberforth mientras lo veía analizar la escena con sus ojos rojizos.

-¡Deja de llamarme así maldito viejo! ¡Voy a torturarte hasta que pierdas la consciencia y luego voy a despertarte para seguir torturándote! No tendrás descanso hasta que yo me canse- Prometió.

-Dejen ir a mi hijo, es un niño, es inocente de todo su odio- Pidió la bruja tratando de acercarse siendo apresada rudamente por el cuello.

-¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima!- Gritó Voldemort apuntando al tipo mientras de su varita salía expedida una luz verde.

-Avada…- Comenzó a recitar el hermano del Director hacia el niño quien enfocó su mirada en su madre despidiéndose mentalmente.

-¡NO!- Gritaron Tom, Draco y Theo a la vez.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Hermione se desapareció con su atacante, dejando el espacio donde antes estaban vacio. Había hecho una aparición.

El primero en reaccionar fue Riddle desviando su hechizo al viejo -¡Avada Kadavra!- Justo en el blanco y el último sobreviviente de la familia Dumbledore cayó por la mano de Voldemort.

Cygnus temblando se soltó del agarre en su cuello para ver como el cuerpo caía hacia atrás sin vida. Miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y luego a sus tíos. Su madre había desaparecido.

Los rebeldes comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno. Los que podían y alcanzaban a hacerlo porque el mago oscuro maldecía a los que podía en su radar, seguido de un rabioso Theo y un enfurecido Draco.

Al terminar con los que su varita alcanzó, caminó hacia su hijo quien temblaba aun derramando lágrimas. No fue necesario acercarse mucho, el solo cerró los espacios tomando la túnica de su padre desapareciéndose ambos justo en el momento que Nagini siseaba furiosa prometiendo un baño de sangre al alimentarse de los caídos o heridos de la resistencia.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

" _Siempre hay alguien por el que estés dispuesto a luchar para estar bien"_

 _._

 _._

POV Hermione

La desesperación por la posibilidad de que pudieran hacerle daño a mi hijo me llevó a tomar una decisión apresurada y nada meditada. Fue simple, mi reacción no tomó tiempo, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y en un parpadeo había logrado alejar a mi hijo del peligro, momentáneamente, y ahora yo me dirigía a él.

Al aparecerme con este hombre que había alzado su varita contra mi familia, contra mi hijo y Blaise, rodamos colina abajo. En algún momento del forcejeo entre ambos pude distinguir muchos árboles y una zona rocosa que se me hacia levemente conocida. No sé cuantas cosas golpearon mi cabeza, no sé cuantas ramas arañaron mi cuerpo y no estoy segura de cuantas heridas estaban abriéndose pero seguí luchando con uñas y dientes para ser soltada. Cuando al fin lo logré, mí recorrido cuesta abajo lo detuvo el tronco de un árbol dándome un golpe en la espalda que me hizo dar un grito de dolor desgarrador.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y dolía, la sentía caliente y húmeda, seguro tenía heridas en ella. No sentía el brazo izquierdo y ni siquiera podía bajar la mirada para chequear si estaba allí, tal vez en la aparición improvisada y no deseada, había sufrido desparticion. Me dolía cada respiro que tomaba y según mis vagos conocimientos en medicina, aquello no era bueno. Intenté concentrarme en alargar mi mano derecha para apoyarme en un codo y poder levantarme. Fallé. Solté un chillido de dolor maldiciéndome por dentro, debía tratar de ser silenciosa, el otro mortifago había seguido rodando colina abajo pero siendo su cuerpo más pesado y robusto, seguro era más resistente a aquella "bajada forzada". Podía estar ya buscándome.

Enfoqué mi mirada en el cielo tratando de regular mi respiración y pensar con cabeza fría. Esperaba con toda mi alma que Tom hubiese entendido mi última mirada antes de desparecer porque era una que decía a gritos "sálvalo a él". Estaba escondiéndose el sol, pronto anochecería, debía moverme.

Intenté una vez más con todo el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo fallando de nuevo. Opté por arrastrarme como una serpiente, como un gusano en la tierra. A cada centímetro que avanzaba era más dolor para mi cuerpo, mis heridas abiertas se frotaban contra las ramas, piedras y demás texturas que yacían en el duro y frio suelo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza derramando lágrimas de puro y sofocante dolor. No importaba si dejaba la piel ahí, debía volver con Cygnus. Mientras lograba divisar un rio reconocí el lugar donde estaba, era el mismo bosque donde había acampado con Harry y ron buscando las reliquias. Mi mente me había llevado allí. Bien, conocía este sitio como la palma de mi mano, estaba en ventaja, podía hacer esto.

Seguí arrastrándome sintiendo la piel de mi vientre rasgarse, abrirse. Mis rodillas y piernas no estaban en mejores condiciones. Escuché a lo lejos al asesino de Blaise llamándome, gritándome vulgaridades y groserías por no encontrarme. Iba a seguir el rastro de sangre que seguramente estaba dejando por todo el camino así que debía apresurarme a hacer algo que lo borrara. Dirigí mi mirada al frente y observé el agua correr furiosa rio abajo. Estaba helada, era pleno invierno allí seguramente. No lo pensé dos veces y con las últimas fuerzas que tenia, me impulsé tomándome de una rama y caí al agua siendo arrastrada al instante sin poner resistencia.

Al segundo fueron como miles de cuchillos clavándose por toda mi piel, era como tener heridas al rojo vivo y que te echaran alcohol puro. Agonizante. Luché por mantener mi cabeza en la superficie pero la corriente me arrastraba sin compasión golpeando mi ya maltratado cuerpo contra rocas. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de perder la conciencia, fue en que por favor, por Merlín, pudiera ver una vez más a mi hijo y a Tom. Solo una vez más.

.

.

.

POV Narrador

-Deja de llorar Cygnus- Tom Riddle se encontraba en su mansión, en su despacho, sosteniendo un vaso de cristal a medio vaciar con una sustancia amarilla oscura. Su único hijo y primogénito estaba en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, con su rostro escondido en las rodillas y llorando preso del terror.

El niño si apenas levanto la cabeza y balbuceó algunas cosas claramente molesto -¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?! ¡TIENEN A MI MADRE!- Aquello le parecía insolito, su padre solo miraba a los jardines con un vaso en su mano que rellenaba cada dos segundos y sostenía con más fuerza de la normal.

-Tú madre no actúa sin meditar las cosas, es la bruja más inteligente que conozco, la más fuerte y hábil- Se volteó a el niño por unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos –Se va a defender con uñas y dientes y encontrará la manera de resguardarse, esté donde esté- Volvió su vista a la gran ventana, sus mortios se estaban organizando en su patio para lo que era sin dudas, una guerra. –Teme por el gusano que se la llevó y mantén la cordura para cuando la traiga de regreso- Se acabó su trago y abrió las puertas con magia para dejar entrar a Draco y Theodore, quienes se estaban acercando ya a su despacho.

-Mi Lord, me complace informarle que no quedó ni el polvo de la resistencia en Diagon Ally- Informó Nott mientras buscaba con la mirada a Cygnus, quien enseguida alzó su cabecita para mirarlo con ojos llorosos. Le envió una mirada tranquilizadora, de esas que le brindaba cuando tenía pesadillas, todo iba a estar bien.

-¿Bajas?- Preguntó sin mirarlos el mago oscuro.

-Todos mi Lord, solo quedamos Theo y yo- Dijo el rubio Malfoy. Claro que pudo sobrevivir uno que otro que se defendió bien ante la resistencia pero eran escoria igualmente y ellos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de cargarse a unos cuantos.

Riddle hizo silencio unos segundos y luego asintió. –Bien… Reúnan a mi gente de confianza, vamos por mi mujer- Sentenció volteándose a ellos y revelando sus ojos rojizos, tono que no auguraba mas que derramamiento de sangre, de cualquier bando.

-¿Alguna pista ya, mi Lord?- Preguntó Theo interesado y los sollozos de Cygnus cesaron prestando atención.

-Llamen a su gente, muevan las influencias lame pisos que tienen por el podrido dinero de sus familias, torturen, maten, amenacen, hagan lo que quieran con sangre sucias, mestizos y sangre pura pero consíganme algo- Ordenó. Ambos asintieron sabiendo de antemano a quien buscarían.

Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy entraban al despacho con mirada baja y sumisa.

-Mi Lord, he ido por Lucius como ha pedido- Comunicó el de nariz ganchuda a su llegada.

-Como siempre a sus ordenes mi señor- Dijo el rubio haciendo rodar los ojos a su hijo por su conducta salamera.

-Vayan con ellos, séanme útiles y tal vez al final de esta guerra conserven sus vidas- Caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose un momento –Cygnus, alístate, irás con nosotros- No pensaba perder de vista ni un segundo a su hijo, y eso significaba llevarlo a la línea de fuego para poder protegerlo él mismo, eso haría.

Theodore y Draco fruncieron el ceño mientras Cygnus asentía enérgico. Estaba listo, iría por su mamá. Se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba por un bolso con cosas que probablemente necesitarían, como pociones, ungüentos y varitas auxiliares. Digno hijo de Hermione Granger.

-¿Realmente piensa que es una jodida buena idea llevarlo?- Preguntó indignado Draco.

-Piensa con claridad Draco, es mejor tenerlo a la vista que se quede solo a merced del enemigo- Le contestó padre a hijo.

-Lucius tiene razón, estará más protegido con nosotros- Finalizó Severus. –Movámonos, dispérsense y busquen información, debe de haber alguien que sepa donde están escondidos los de la resistencia-

-¿Haremos esto?- Preguntó el rubio menor en un susurro haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran confundidos. ¿No quería ir por la bruja? -¿De verdad llevaremos a miles de mortifagos a un sitio donde están escondidos niños, mujeres y ancianos?- Los mayores desviaron la vista entendiendo su punto.

-Hay que encontrarla y si para ello hay que derramar sangre inocente, así será Draco. Después de todo…- Nott ajustó su túnica y se colocó aquella mascara plata que tanto terror causaba –Ya tenemos las manos manchadas de ella-

.

.

.

-¿Has odio los rumores? Parece que nos quedamos sin "señora"- Dijo en tono jocoso la mayor de las Greengrass entrando en la habitación de su hermana menor quien se encontraba con la mirada enrojecida y brillante de tanto llorar.

Astoria volteó la mirada confundida y a la vez molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle luego de amenazarla y tratarla como una puta?. -¿De qué rayos hablas?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo. No había salido en toda la tarde con miedo de toparse a Draco o peor, a Hermione.

Daphne se miró las uñas distraídamente mientras suspiro con aire dramático –Hubo un horrible y desafortunado atentado en el callejón Diagon esta tarde, casi te quedas sin prometido y se han llevado a la sangre sucia insufrible como rehén- Informó son cierto tono alegre lo ultimo –Si me preguntas a mí, ya debe de estar muerta-

Astoria se levantó alarmada de su cama -¿Draco? ¿Draco está bien?- Preguntó presa del terror. Sabía que no se la habían podido llevar tan fácil, que su novio y Theo se interpondrían antes de que le tocaran un solo cabello.

Daphne iba a contestarle con algún sarcasmo o comentario doliente cuando en la habitación entró otra persona.

-Estoy bien Astoria, para mi desgracia, no fue a mí quien se llevaron- Dijo el rubio entrando al cuarto de su prometida.

Enseguida la rubia menor se tensó y miró suplicante a su hermana quien ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a su "cuñado".

-Daphne… no- Susurro la otra solo moviendo los labios.

-Querido, que bueno que te veo. Me alegra mucho que sobrevivieras, parece que tienes más vidas que un gato- Comentó hipócrita la mujer tomándolo de un brazo mientras Draco fruncía el ceño y rodaba los ojos hastiado. ¿Cuándo Daphne, su amiga de la infancia y compañera de casa, le había empezado a resultar tan detestable?.

-Déjanos a solas por favor- Pidió la prometida con esperanza.

-Oh por supuesto hermana, supongo que querrás darle algo de amor antes de ir de nuevo a la zona de guerra- Dijo la mujer con coquetería guiñándoles un ojo. Se dirigió a la puerta y casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de su hermana –No la retengas mucho tiempo Draco, también debe ir a despechar al Lord-

El rubio volteó a verla confundido -¿Qué estás insinuando serpiente rastrera?- Soltó con molestia el platinado –Tú eres la vulgar que seguro va a eso ahorita aprovechando que su mujer está secuestrada-

-Draco, no…- Intentó detenerlo su novia pero ya era tarde, su hermana los miraba obviamente dolida y ofendida.

-Mientras tú estabas debatiéndote con los rebeldes esta tarde, arriesgando y exponiendo tu vida, tu "prometida decente" estaba revolcándose como perra en celo con él Lord en su oficina- Jamás en su vida había hablado de aquella manera tan fría y cortante de su hermana. Astoria soltó un jadeo horrorizado y la cara de Draco fue un poema.

-¡Cuidado con lo que sale de tú maldita boca!- Gritó el rubio apuntándola con un dedo claramente furioso –No le llegas ni le llegaras nunca a Astoria, ella si es una mujer con clase, con reputación, digna de ser la esposa de alguien. De ser la madre de mis hijos, de ser mi compañera de vida, de envejecer a mi lado, ella…- Se calló al instante al escuchar sollozos detrás de él.

-Basta Draco, no sigas, por favor….- Murmuro presa del dolor la rubia menor sintiendo asco de sí misma con cada palabra.

-¿Amor?- Preguntó el hombre sin entender su llanto –Lamento si me sobrepasé pero nadie va a hablar de ti así en mi presencia y…-

Astoria lloró más fuerte y Daphne por un segundo estuvo arrepentida de hablar.

-Ten la decencia de serle sincera a un hombre que te quería, no es algo que todas tengan la suerte de poseer alguna vez…- Dijo la hermana mayor antes de retirarse de allí.

-¿Es cierto?- Preguntó con voz contenida el rubio. Recibió más sollozos. -¿Te acostaste con Voldemort?- Volvió a preguntar con voz fría.

-Déjame explicarte, por lo que más quieras….- Intentó desesperada la mujer intentando tomarlo de un brazo que enseguida quitó con asco y rabia el hombre.

-Tú eras lo que más quería- Respondió con desprecio –Agradece que me educó una dama de verdad, porque de lo contrario, estuvieras bajo mi varita retorciéndote-

-¡Draco!- Suplicó Astoria sintiendo su sangre helarse al escucharlo –Perdóname, perdóname por favor, hablemos, yo…- Pero ya era tarde, la puerta le dio en la cara al ser cerrada con fuerza en la salida del hombre, de su habitación y sin dudas, de su vida. Y ahí, sentada en la carísima alfombra de su lujosa habitación en aquella gran mansión, se derrumbó su cuento de "felices por siempre".

.

.

.

-Deberías aprender a tocar Nott. ¿Qué no le enseñan modales a los sangre pura mucho antes de nacer?-

-Hablas como si no fueras uno Weasley- Theodore se quitó la máscara dejando revelar su rostro. Su barba de unos días se asomaba dándole un aspecto más rustico.

-Bah, no me criaron con esas etiquetas- Contestó con voz nostálgica recordando a sus padres. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó más serio. –Creí decirles que no quería más contacto con ustedes-

Nott lo miró con una ceja alzada. El pelirrojo era como un fantasma, pasaba inadvertido por todos lados pero se enteraba y sabía todo. Tenía que tener claro lo de esta tarde. –Ha habido una revuelta en Diagon Ally esta tarde, nos han dado con todo- Informó por si esta era la excepción. Lo vio asentir desinteresado. ¿Acaso sabía que tenían a Hermione y no le importaba? Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Mala yerba nunca muere ¿eh? Aquí estás y seguro que Malfoy también anda por ahí botando cabellos oxigenados- Contestó con un bostezo. –Al punto de interés Nott que tengo cosas por…-

-Se han llevado a Hermione-

El gemelo vivo abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido, dándole a entender al otro, que esa parte no era de su conocimiento.

-Mejor dicho, ella se ha llevado a la basura que la mantenía apresada en el enfrentamiento- Corrigió sin poder evitar el orgullo en su voz.

-¿Cómo así?- Preguntó el Weasley no entendiendo muy bien quien tenía a quien de rehén.

-Hermione se ha desaparecido justo en el momento que amenazaban la vida de su hijo y de ella, así distrajo la atención de todos y pudimos enfocarnos en el agresor del pequeño. Sin embargo, al desaparecerse, se llevó al rebelde que la mantenía sujeta. No sabemos de ella desde entonces- Explicó Nott divisando el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts".

-Estaban con ustedes…- Ahora todo tenía sentido para George. Aquel ataque espontaneo, la movilización de infiltrados en las calles, sabía que algo grande iba a pasar pero no esperaba que ella saliera con los hechos tan recientes.

-Insistió, es mi cumpleaños…- Dijo con molestia con él mismo. El no quería esto, no quería esta salida, ella debió quedarse en la mansión, él debió negarse más.

-Bonito regalo te ha dado ¿no? Obligándote a buscar ayuda en un "traidor a la sangre" para encontrarla- Sus palabras se escucharon duras pero tenían un deje de diversión que aminoraron el tenso momento. Theo hizo un amago de pequeña sonrisa.

-Te sorprendería lo que haría por ella- Y allí lo entendió, él estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, él correría a un Avada sin pensarlo, por ella.

Weasley meditó unos segundos el peso de sus palabras y asintió. Los movían distintos sentimientos pero la misma preocupación. -¿Crees que la tienen de rehén?- Y de solo pensarlo, la piel se le erizó. Harry y Ron jamás le perdonarían que la castaña se juntara con ellos de esa manera.

-Confío en sus habilidades, sabe defenderse y no se dejara… Pero es mucha gente allí que está esperando ponerle la mano encima- Comentó inquieto.

El gemelo asintió compartiendo esa preocupación. –Y entonces… ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Iría por ella, se lo debía. Hermione era su familia.

Nott sonrió de lado con aquel deje de perversión y sadismo. Por donde fuera y contra quien fuera. Coloco su máscara de nuevo y observó como el pelirrojo se armaba hasta los dientes con artefactos muggles y mágicos que poseía en aquel cuchitril –Vayamos con los mestizos que aun viven en el Valle de Godry. Sé que la resistencia les brinda protección y alimentos de vez en mes-

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía a paso furioso al lado oeste de la mansión. El padre de las hermanas Greengrass debía estar allí, dotando a los mortios recién reclutados para la batalla. Su sangre ardía, su cabeza dolía, su orgullo estaba pisoteado.

-Draco, hijo mío, que bueno que llegas. Tal vez podrías darles una demostración de duelo a….- Comenzaba el patriarca de la familia Greengrass a alabarlo y vanagloriarlo cuando él levantó la mano silenciándolo al momento.

-El compromiso con tu hija queda cancelado y en lo que a mí respecta, mi familia y la tuya, acaban de desligarse en cualquier ámbito, tanto social como financiero- Y así como lo dijo, se dio media vuelta dejando al hombre mayor aturdido y confundido.

-¡Muchacho, vuelve acá!- Le exigió con voz molesta e indignado por semejante falta de respeto su ex suegro.

No se detuvo, no dio vuelta atrás, no le tembló la voz ni titubeo. Así era él. Frio y cortante. Astoria Greengrass había matado años de relación y sobre todo, su amor por ella.

-Creo que te están llamando Draco- La voz profunda y espeluznantemente tranquila de Riddle lo sacó de su sesión de insultos hacia su ex mujer.

Levantó la mirada del suelo. Era el peor momento para encontrase al hijo de puta roba prometidas. –No me apetece tener de nuevo cualquier tipo de comunicación con la familia Greengrass, mi Lord- Lo ultimo lo dijo mordiéndose la lengua y con veneno en la voz.

Tom levantó una ceja intrigado. –Tengo entendido que te casas en un mes con la menor de esa familia-

¡HIJO DE PUTA! Apretó sus manos con fuerza hasta volverlas puños. Lo que quería era estrellarle la mano en la cara de una manera tan vulgar y escandalosa como las peleas de los muggles. –Lo he cancelado- Contestó entre dientes. Necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?- Y Draco pudo jurar que vio un destello de preocupación en su voz.

¡Si, TE HAS COGIDO A LA NOVIA! –Cosas de la vida, señor-

-Entiendo, quieres mantenerlo privado- Riddle de verdad esperaba que a la estúpida de Astoria no le haya dado por ser digna y contarle al hijo de Lucius lo de esa tarde más temprano. Si Hermione se enteraba…

-Con permiso- Y le pasó por un lado con paso rápido. Necesitaba buscar a Theo y unírsele en la búsqueda. Necesitaba distraer la mente.

.

.

.

La noche había caído. Los ruidos de animales nocturnos era lo único que predominaba en aquel bosque frio y nevado. A las orillas del rio que pasaba en toda su extensión por los terrenos piedrosos se encontraba el cuerpo de alguien, una mujer. Su ropa estaba completamente rasgada, mojada y ensangrentada. En algunos sitios se encontraba pegada a la piel desprendida y sucia de su cuerpo. Su cabello le tapaba la cara que no había que ser adivino para asegurar que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. A simple vista, parecía víctima de una horrible agresión entre muchas personas, una multitud enojada tal vez. Miraras por donde miraras, la pobre chica, porque no parecía muy mayor, estaba en malas condiciones.

Hermione soltó un quejido, estaba viva. Duró varios minutos para orientarse en su mente y entender qué diablos había pasado. Sobrevivió, se lanzó a un rio con corrientes heladas y salvajes, perdió la conciencia y sobrevivió. Abrió un ojo y luego otro. La vista estaba nublosa y borrosa, podía intuir que se había hecho daño en las corneas por el ardor de sus ojos. Picaban, ardían, dolían. A medida que se iba despertando, también iban despertando dolores fuertes por todo su cuerpo. Las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, su vientre, su parte intima, todo le dolía y le ardía de mil maneras.

Comenzó a sollozar. Tenía muchas heridas que debían ser profundas y seguro ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Iba a morir ahí, sin ver a su hijo, sin ver a Tom, ni a Theo o Draco. Se encontraba boca abajo así que juntó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía aun y comenzó a voltearse boca arriba soltando sonidos lastimeros por el dolor. Aquello le llevó lo que a su parecer fueron horas de sufrimiento. Dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo y pudo deslumbrar, borrosamente, que tenía todos sus miembros aun pegados al cuerpo. O al menos eso parecía desde allí.

Todo le daba vueltas y tenía mucho frio. Por su frente caía una alarmante cantidad de liquido rojo vital que solo sabía que era por su sabor metalizado inundándole la boca producto de su recorrido. Cada vez que trataba de respirar el pecho le ardía como si un fuego estuviera extendiéndosele hasta subir a su garganta y un líquido viscoso le subía como las ganas de vomitar hasta hacerla ahogarse y toser desesperada, ahogándose más en su sangre. Sabía lo que era, tenía algún pulmón perforado, sangre en ellos, no le estaban funcionando. Cualquier opción, no era mejor que la otra.

-H-Harry…- Pronunció con dificultad haciendo gárgaras de su propia sangre –N-No… no est… esto..y lista… p-pero por favorrr- se volteó de lado con brusquedad escupiendo toda la sangre que amenazaba con asfixiarla –y-ya veen por mi…- Estaba prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, en un sitio que nadie conocía, jamás se les ocurriría buscarla allí porque vamos, solo Harry y ron habían estado allí con ella y aplausos Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ahí habías decidido ir para refugiarte, donde nadie encontraría tu cuerpo. Su hijo no tendría un cuerpo que llorar, se iba a volver huesos y polvo a orillas de ese rio y seguro seria comida por animales salvajes de paso, en el mejor de los casos, luego de desangrarse y morir. Así iba a acabar la vida de la última sobreviviente del trío de oro. Por lo menos, le servía de consuelo haber protegido a su hijo con su última acción valiente porque en estos momentos ya no la poseía, en estos instantes era una niña asustada deseando que acabara todo rápido. Y justo cuando todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y los empezaron a minimizarse de volumen hasta ser huecos, sintió los pasos de alguien y las ramitas romperse por donde pisaban.

Alguien la había encontrado. ¿No iba a morir allí? ¿Todavía Merlín le iba a otorgar el privilegio de ver a sus hombres? De besar a Tom, de abrazar a Cygnus, de molestar a Draco, de reír con Theo. "Solo una vez más" pensó con todas sus fuerzas visualizando sus rostros.

-Mierda, mira como te has puesto- Dijo la voz de un hombre silbando sorprendido y luego riéndose –Oh no ramera del diablo, no será tan fácil como desangrarte. Eso es un privilegio que no estoy dispuesto a darte- Sintió una mano fría apresarla de un brazo con fuerza lastimándola más aun de ser posible y voltearla boca arriba de nuevo. –Qué asco… Sanare totallum- Conjuraron y sintió como sus huesos comenzaban a tomar su sitio de una manera espantosamente dolorosa. Gritó y se odió cada vez que gritaba delante de aquel hombre porque la estaba curando para llevársela y hacerle cosas aun mucho peores. Esas palabras tenían una promesa impresa, no la estaba dejando morir porque tenía planes para ella, morirse desangrada, golpeada y humillada, no era suficiente para aquel asesino.

Y mientras la cargaba sobre su hombro de manera brusca y ella exclamaba un quejido de dolor, lo supo, ya no había lado bueno y malo en el mundo mágico, ya Tom no era sinónimo de maldad y perversión, ya no solo los mortifagos eran las escorias… "todos estamos iguales de podridos en este mundo Hermione" recordó las palabras de Tom y le dio la razón. Ella, la insufrible positivista, la que siempre veía lo bueno, se había equivocado. Ya todos estamos hechos de escalas de grises.

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada en el Valle de Godry cuando debajo de una farola, justo al lado de la casa de los difuntos Potter, se aparecieron dos encapuchados. Mortios por su vestimenta. Theodore le había proporcionado al Weasley un uniforme y una máscara para evitar llamar la atención.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó el gemelo señalando su cara, refiriéndose a la máscara -¿Vamos de casa en casa amenazando e infundiendo terror?-

Nott rodó los ojos por debajo de la máscara pidiendo paciencia a Salazar. –No todos aquí son mestizos, hay magos sangre pura y debemos tener cuidado con las casas que allanamos-

-Creí que habías dicho que tenias luz verde de Voldy- Le recordó confundido pues de camino le había explicado que podían hacer lo que fuera necesario para buscar información.

-La tengo pero no soy del agrado de muchos por aquí- Dijo con voz grave. Por lo menos un familiar había matado de aquellas personas en el pequeño valle. –Si estuviera solo no me importara llamar mucho la atención, les saco la información con suero de la verdad o de otras maneras menos diplomáticas pero ando contigo por una razón Weasley-

George guardó silencio esperando. Intuía que no le gustaría lo que venía.

-Aquí hay gente que idolatra a Potter aun, a su causa, a sus valores y su gente. Si ven a un Weasley vivo, alzándose contra Voldemort, dirán todo- Listo, aquel era su plan.

-Suponiendo que me expongo, cosa que no me agrada… Eso pude hacerlo yo solo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces?-

Theo jugueteó con la varita en sus dedos con aire despreocupado –Yo soy el plan B- Dijo con voz dura. El los haría hablar de no querer colaborar por las buenas.

George lo miró receloso. La prioridad estaba clara: encontrar a Hermione pero Nott tenía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo hacía estar alerta. Sospechaba que tenía más demonios de los que le atribuía.

-Bien… ¿Cuál casa?- Al instante de decir eso un "plop" lo hizo alertarse y voltearse con varita en mano llamando la atención de los demás mortios que patrullaban en las calles oscuras. Todos apuntaron al desconocido menos Theo.

-Más respeto imbéciles, a mi no me estén apuntando- El encapuchado bajó la tela de su cabeza y dejó a la vista sus cabellos platinados.

-Por supuesto tenias que ser tú haciendo una entrada dramática- Dijo el gemelo rodando los ojos.

-Lo sentimos señor pero no lleva el uniforme y debemos estar alerta con las redadas, son ordenes de su padre- Dijo una mortifaga bajando la mirada apenada. Meterse con ellos nunca era una buena opción.

-Largo de mi vista panda de inútiles. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta parte- Ordenó con tono altanero.

-Pero señor, ustedes son tres y son muchas casas y….- Replicó otro mirando con recelo al mortifago que los acompañaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Los agarro de la mano y los llevo al otro lado del puto Valle?- Preguntó con fastidio el rubio mirándolos desafiante.

Theo lo miró con interés. Draco estaba más irritado de lo normal. Sí, siempre era un cabrón insoportable pero en este momento estaba particularmente alterado.

-N-No señor, mis disculpas- Murmuraron ambos antes de desaparecer con los demás.

-Jodida bola de estúpidos, estoy deseando un desliz aquí para masacrarlos a todos- Refunfuño de nuevo el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Theodore sabiendo que algo le tenía que ocurrir aparte de lo de Hermione.

Draco volteó bruscamente a mirarlo exasperado -¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Hermione pasa! ¡Siempre se pierde, bruja cabeza dura, nunca nos hace caso!-

-Y además…- Siguió Nott esperando el otro motivo.

-Rompí mi compromiso- Contó sin importarle que estuviera el pobretón sobreviviente.

Theo alzó una ceja debajo de la máscara. Draco adoraba a Astoria ¿Por qué haría eso? No tenía sentido.

-¿Con la rubia que arriesgó su vida por sacarte de las mazmorras donde te tenían?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse sorprendido.

-Con la rubia que se acostó con otro- Murmuro con voz dolida dejando de lado unos momentos la máscara de frialdad y mirando a su amigo.

George silbó comprendiendo la tensión del momento. –Carajo-

-No es un comportamiento propio de Astoria- Intentó Theodore dar algún argumento pues sabía que Draco era muy explosivo. Se dejaba llevar fácilmente sin escuchar.

-Me lo ha confirmado ella misma- Y los dos hombres enmascarados podrían jurar que una lagrima rodó por aquella pálida mejilla antes de perderse para siempre.

-¡Que le den! Por eso sigo soltero- Trató de aminorar el ambiente con sus bromas el gemelo pelirrojo sin éxito.

Theo miró a su amigo y supo que Draco conocía el otro tipo y por su humor, deducía que seguía vivo. –Un problema a la vez- Esa era su manera de decirle que luego se ocuparían de ese cabrón.

Draco alzó la vista mirando a su mejor amigo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Aunque era imposible vengar su honor de la manera que quería, algo se les ocurriría luego de encontrar a Hermione. ¡Hermione! Maldición, no solo a él le habían visto la cara de imbécil. De hecho, creo que le dolía más que se lo hubiesen hecho a ella luego de la pérdida de su bebé. Astoria era una mujer horrible.

-Vayamos por la ratona insufrible- Dijo más calmado cambiándose con magia la ropa por su uniforme y su máscara plateada.

-Bien Weasley, entramos a la fuerza, inmovilizamos a la gente y das tu discurso de mártir que seguro habrás ensayado con Dumbledore y Potter muchas veces- Le explicó Theo el plan básico.

El aludido frunció el ceño ante la mención de Harry pero lo dejó pasar. El también se metía con ellos.

-¿Y si no hablan?- Preguntó el hijo de Molly.

Theodore y Draco se vieron cómplices –Ahí entramos nosotros y tú con tu bondad Gryffindor, retrocedes-

-O sea los matan- Dijo el otro frunciendo más el ceño.

-Pobretón, pobretón, los muertos no hablan…- Dijo Draco como si fuera tonto su comentario. -¡Bombarda!- Y conjuró hacia la primera puerta de la noche.

Sería una larga jornada de interrogatorios.

.

.

.

 **Lamento la demora, no tenia pc, estaré actualizando en cuanto pueda! No he dejado ni pienso dejar el fic hasta terminarlo, lo prometí. Cygnus ha dejado su odio momentáneamente porque sabe que no es momento de estar desunido con su padre, necesita ir por su madre con él, juntos. Se ha descubierto el engaño de Astoria y Draco ha roto el compromiso. ¿Se lo dirá a Hermione? ¿La encontraran pronto? Los vemos de nuevo trabajando en equipo con George Weasley. Recordemos que aún queda gente fiel a Harry, a lo que representó, tal vez el gemelo sea el único líder que reconozcan los de la resistencia. Nos leemos pronto! Disfruten de este capítulo que ya se acerca el final.**


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

" _No quiero vivir por siempre porque sé que viviré en vano y no quiero encajar en cualquier lugar, solo quiero seguir llamando tu nombre hasta que regreses a casa"_

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman en el cielo trayendo consigo la brisa fresca propia de un amanecer. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, era como si la naturaleza, los arboles, el viento, todo supiera que se avecinaba algo bastante malo. De pie en la cima de una colina se veía un hombre, su capa negra ondeaba con el aire y a su lado derecho, una figura más pequeña sostenía sobre su hombro un bolso. Del lado izquierdo del hombre se apreciaba un animal tan majestuoso como mortal, de gran tamaño e imponente.

Se podían escuchar algunos gritos, mujeres, hombres, niños. Provenían de una pequeña aldea mágica bajo la inmensa colina. La gente corría de aquí para allá tratando de resguardarse de los enmascarados de plata que entraban en las casas sin respeto o miramientos, que rompían, empujaban y destruían a su paso. Dos días habían pasado sin saber de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle comenzaba a desesperarse. Todos sabían que un Voldemort desesperado no llevaba a nada bueno.

-Puede que ciertamente no sepan nada- Murmuro el más pequeño aturdido por las escenas que se presentaban delante de sus ojos.

Solo recibió silencio del mayor. Él seguía mirando todo desde arriba, con atención. Ahí siempre osaban a alzársele a sus mortios cuando hacían las redadas, tenía que haber rebeldes en esa ratonera de campesinos mestizos.

-Señor, nadie parece saber nada. Hemos intentado con magia, pociones, fuerza bruta, nada. Aseguran no tener nada que ver con la resistencia- Snape llegaba a la cima de la colina junto con Lucius quitándose las mascaras.

-Podemos seguir intentando pero…- Comenzó el platinado con voz cansada.

-Incendio- Susurró el mago oscuro aquel hechizo que enseguida envolvió la aldea entera en llamas abrazadoras y demoniacas.

Cygnus jadeó horrorizado y de sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas al escuchar los gritos de auxilio. –Basta…- Pidió a su padre quien seguía mirando todo sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión. -¡DIJE BASTA! Hay niños allí- gritó enfurecido levantando su varita para tratar de apagar las llamas.

-Finite- Conjuró el mago frunciendo el ceño. –Tú madre sigue sin aparecer y se me está acabando la paciencia. Si no serás de ayuda, por lo menos no estorbes- Le dijo con voz dura a su hijo haciéndolo bajar la varita.

-Han dicho que no saben nada, lo han afirmado los mortifagos- Trató de justificar el pequeño.

-Entonces no son de utilidad- Y habiendo dicho esto se desapareció con Nagini a sus pies.

-Tuvo que haber un tiempo….- Escuchó Lucius murmurar al niño mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Un tiempo?- Preguntó el padre de Draco sin entender. Habían comenzado a alejarse de aquella colina por seguridad de Cygnus.

-En el que tuviera un corazón- Siguió caminando con prisas, quería alejarse rápido de allí, quería dejar de escuchar los gritos, quería dejar de oler la muerte –En el que fuera humano-

Snape y Lucius se miraron antes de que el primero respondiera justo lo que ambos pensaban –Tu madre tiene su corazón Cygnus…-

-Y mientras más tiempo pase sin ella a su lado…- Lucius decidió no continuar y dejar que el niño sobreentendiera aquello.

-Menos humanidad hay en él- Concluyó el niño.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba aturdida. Había comenzado a despertar en el piso de lo que parecía una cabaña. Su temperatura corporal era alta, posiblemente ardía en fiebre. No recordaba como había llegado allí ni mucho menos con quien. Su cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento que intentaba dar y no tenía que mirar mucho para saber que estaba sucia, herida y casi desnuda. "Sigues viva" se obligó a recordar. Mientras siguiera con vida, tenía esperanzas, esperanzas de volver a su hijo.

-Ya ha despertado la bella durmiente- Dijo una voz entrando a su campo de visión.

Todo llegó en flashes con esa voz. Ella desangrándose en el bosque, pidiéndole a Harry llevarla con él, acabar con el dolor, despidiéndose de Cygnus y de Tom, los pasos, la esperanza, la risa de su hijo y luego oscuridad. Ahora lo veía, ahora lo recordaba. No se había salvado, corría un peligro mucho mayor. –Felicidades, supongo que querrás ir lo más pronto a reclamar tu premio con la resistencia- Sabia que estaba en desventaja con este hombre y que provocarlo no era una idea inteligente pero tantos años con Tom habían hecho aquel sarcasmo un mecanismo de defensa.

-Mira que eres o muy valiente o muy estúpida para hablarme así mujerzuela- Le escupió el hombre con odio lanzándole un balde agua fría. –Así te bajará la fiebre, no queremos que mueras tan pronto- Rió con maldad.

Hermione apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar gritar por la temperatura del agua. No le daría más gustos a esta que aguantar, tenía que ser fuerte. Lo más probable era que la llevara a donde estaban Luna y Neville, ellos la ayudarían. También había más sobrevivientes que aun debían creer en ella, en Harry, en su amistad. Rogaba por su perdón y su entendimiento para que la ayudaran a donde fuera que la llevaran. -¿Qué estas esperando para llevarme con los demás y entregarme?- Quería moverse, saber donde estaba.

-¿Entregarte?- Preguntó en un tono inocentón y confundido que solo le causó pavor a la castaña aquel hombre. –Oh no querida, creo que has malentendido todo. Veras, no planeo entregarte a la resistencia, demasiados blandetes ahí. Lo que tengo planeado para ti es una muerte lenta y agonizante. Irte desmembrando poco a poco e enviarle las partes de tu cuerpo a tu amo hasta que pueda conseguir al bastardo de ambos y hacer lo mismo- Finalizó él con una sonrisa triunfante.

La bruja tembló de miedo puro, de pies a cabeza, no por el agua helado que la empapaba toda, sino porque sabía que este hombre hablaba en serio.

-Y empezaremos ahora- Dijo el grandulón divertido perdiéndose unos segundos de su vista para volver pronto al ver que ella trataba de levantarse sin éxito. –Se llaman hechizos inmovilizadores. Aprendes mucho de los maestros de Hogwarts- Se posicionó encima de ella, sentándose a horcajadas en su cintura.

La castaña lo miró con horror, ella estaba semi desnuda, herida, adolorida y este tipo, que media el doble y pesaba el triple, la estaba agarrando a la fuerza. La iba a violar. –No por favor… no- Dijo tragándose el orgullo y con lagrimeos. Se había jurado mantenerse calmada, digna, inquebrantable pero no esperaba esto. En sus años de esclava jamás la habían tocado de esa manera, jamás la habían ultrajado como mujer. –Acabo de perder un bebé, acabo de…- Trató de explicar y deseando que aquello ablandara su corazón.

El hombre torció el gesto con asco -¿Crees que voy a violarte? Jamás tocaría a la perra de Voldemort. Me vendría en vomito antes de tocar el cuerpo de la mujer que le dio un bastardo- Se burló de ella asqueado con tan solo la idea. –Voy a divertirme con tu cuerpo pero de otra manera- Dijo alzando su varita y tomando su mano izquierda con fuerza. –Cierra los ojos puta inmunda, tal vez no quieras mirar- Advirtió antes de pronunciar un hechizo que le cortaría la mano en un segundo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- El grito de Hermione resonó en todo el bosque haciendo a las aves levantar vuelo asustadas.

.

.

.

-Mi lord- Dijo un mortio entrando deprisa a la mansión. Voldemort dio la vuelta con molestia. Snape lo acompañaba junto con Draco, recién llegado y Greyback. Se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre las redadas de los últimos días. –Lamento mucho la interrupción mi señor pero uno de los nuestros ha llegado caminando desde los límites del bosque prohibido con un Imperio- Reveló el muchacho no mayor de 16 con respiración alterada y voz preocupada. –Traía consigo una caja, con su nombre mi Lord-

Riddle alzó una ceja -¿Una caja?- Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento -¿La han verificado ya?- Todo lo que era enviado a él o entraba a la mansión pasaba primero por un proceso de verificación mágico -¿Y bien?-

-E-Es piel humana mi Lord- Reveló el muchacho poniéndose pálido al sentir todas las miradas presentes en él.

-¡Tráemela!- Urgió con voz molesta. Divisó como corría hacia él otro de sus mortios con algo pequeño en las manos. Al llegar a unos metros de él, el muchacho se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza extendiéndole el paquete en sus manos. Avanzó los pasos con el latido de su corazón a mil por segundo y le arrebató la caja humedad por debajo a su sirviente. -¡Largo!- Les gritó a ambos jóvenes que salieron despavoridos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su pulso tembló cuando su mano se dirigió a abrir la tapa.

-¿Mi Lord?- Preguntó Draco temiendo lo mismo que él.

Nada preparó al mundo mágico para la ira que se desató en Tom Riddle Jr. Al ver el contenido de la caja. Una mano, una mano pequeña, blanca y elegante, con un anillo, el anillo de la familia Gaunt descansaba en uno de los dedos ensangrentados. Anillo que le dio a Hermione cuando nació Cygnus. –Draco…- Llamó con voz contenida. Todos sentían la tensión en el ambiente.

El rubio se acercó con cautela y justo al llegar a su lado observó el contenido de la caja. Fue demasiado, le vinieron arcadas incontrolables y simplemente vomitó lo poco que había comido esos días en la antigua y carísima alfombra que adornaba sus pies.

Si el Lord se molestó por aquello, no dijo nada. Esperó paciente a que el hijo de Lucius dejara de temblar y vaciar su estomago, que recuperara el color y la compostura.

Draco quería echarse a llorar y quería cortarle las dos manos al hijo de puta que se había atrevido a hacerle aquello a Hermione porque si, esa era la mano de su amiga, no había dudas. –C-Cygnus no debe…- Intentó decir él.

-Consérvala y resguárdala con magia oscura- Ordenó pasándole la caja no sin antes tomar el anillo.

Draco admiró la fortaleza de tocar aquel miembro cortado brutalmente del cuerpo de la madre de su hijo y trató de controlar las nauseas de nuevo cuando le pasó la caja que ya goteaba el liquido rojo vital de la bruja. Sabía lo que quería y lo que planeaba. –Theo…- Comenzó a recomendar al ser interrumpido.

-A él voy- Y desapareció dejando a los demás con la certeza de que el infierno se acaba de desatar.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Greyback como siempre sin entender.

-La mano de la señora Hermione- Respondió Severus entendiendo todo desde el principio.

.

.

.

Neville Longbottom se encontraba junto con Dean y Seamus mirando el atardecer. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque sorpresa éxito gracias al infiltrado en las filas oscuras que tenían. Aun habiendo logrado el cometido del factor sorpresa y acabar con muchos mortifagos, el plan inicial de traer al niño y a Hermione con ellos no había dado frutos. Perdieron al hermano de su antiguo director, a muchos de la resistencia y a Hermione. Nadie sabía de ella. Le alegraba que no pudieran hacerles daño pero lo tenía mal no tener ni idea de que había sido del paradero de su amiga.

-Luna cada vez está más ansiosa- Murmuro a sus amigos quienes hablaban del tema.

Dean asintió comprensivo –Todos lo estamos, es irritante no saber qué ha pasado y estar atrapados aquí- Los mortifagos hacían redadas cada dos horas, eran ejércitos en las calles vigilando, se llevaban a cualquier sospechoso, hombre o mujer que no fuera de los suyos, eran interrogados y torturados por información. Salir era un suicidio.

-Algo malo se acerca…- susurró Finnigan mirando los matices del cielo.

-¿Más?- Preguntó Dean irónico frunciendo el ceño.

-Está en el aire… Es como la última vez, cuando Harry luchó contra el que no debe ser nombrado. ¿No lo sienten?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirar el horizonte y frotándose los brazos por las corrientes frías.

Dean comenzó a reclamarle aquellos pensamientos pesimistas y aterradores que tenia mientras que Neville miraba a su amigo y luego hacia el cielo. Claro que lo sentía, el aire frio, el cielo despejado, sin nubes, sin aves sobrevolando, el olor a tierra húmeda. Todo el ambiente era simplemente incomodo, tal como la última guerra.

-Solo espero que esta vez tenga un final distinto…- Dijo el herbologo levantándose de la piedra donde se encontraba sentado.

.

.

.

George Weasley masajeaba sus sienes por encima de la máscara mientras trataba de bloquear de su mente los gritos que provenían dentro de la casa donde esperaba afuera. Nott llevaba ya lo que le parecía una eternidad torturando a un mago sangre pura que se decía, era doble agente."¿Cómo lo sabes? Le había preguntado al mortio –No lo sé Weasley pero hay que descartarlo- le respondió Nott alzado de hombros aburrido". Retorció sus manos incomodo, así no lo habían criado, estas eran injusticias y crimines. ¿Qué le había hecho la guerra para dejar de lado sus principios y valores? La respuesta le llegó inmediata: quitarle a su familia.

Suspiró una vez tratando de tranquilizarse cuando la alarma que había colocado Malfoy para apariciones comenzó a chillar frenética. Los gritos adentro cesaron y en un segundo Nott estaba su lado, sin la máscara, con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre y su poker face. Miró a su alrededor y todos estaban en filas, tensos, algunos hasta temblando. -¿Qué…- comenzó a preguntar confundido cuando Nott lo silenció.

-Mantente callado- Le ordenó sin alterar su expresión o moverse.

George frunció el ceño molesto y ya iba a mandarlo a la mierda cuando sintió frio en los huesos y tristeza súbita. Era como, como… como si se hubiera apagado la felicidad del mundo. De inmediato miró los cielos y lo que vio lo dejó helado, dementores. Aun estaba tratando de salir de aquel shock de verlos tan cerca cuando escuchó a Nott.

-Mi Lord- Pronunció el ojos claros justo a tiempo que Riddle hacia su aparición a solo tres metros de ellos. Sintió al Weasley tensarse y ponerse rígido como una piedra. Había participado en la guerra pero seguro era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

El Lord detalló el rostro de Theodore y pudo percatarse de la sangre que intuía era ajena, en su rostro. Nott desde adolescente siempre había sido un calculador y estratega nato pero la locura era de familia y la de él estaba bastante jodida de la cabeza. El muchacho podía ser tan frio y sádico como se le necesitara. -¿Averiguaste algo Theodore?- Preguntó en un tono de voz tranquilo, como quien habla del clima.

Theo negó suavemente con la cabeza, no temía castigos pues sabía que a sus oídos llegaban sus esfuerzos estos días torturando y maldiciendo en su nombre. Notó aliviado que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a Weasley o su alrededor, solo a él. Eso solo significaba una cosa… -¿Qué necesita mi Lord?-

Al punto como siempre, directo y cortante. Theodore Nott era uno de los muy pocos que se atrevían a hablarle de aquella manera, sin tartamudear o temblar. –Necesito que rastrees algo- Le informó adentrándose en la casa a sus espaldas. -¿De quién es esta casa?- preguntó al ver los destrozos.

Theo lo siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión indiferente. –Un mago sangre pura mi Lord, último en su nombre- Le contestó mirando al ya lastimado y ensangrentado hombre en el suelo de aquella sala.

Voldemort lo miró y se volteó un poco hacia su sirviente -¿Ha sido de utilidad?- Preguntó volviendo su mirada al hombre que temblaba y balbuceaba piedad. Torció el gesto con asco. Todos daban lastima.

Nott lo miró con aburrimiento y bostezó un poco –No mucho mi Lord- se quedó en su lugar sabiendo lo que vendría –Grita como niña- Agregó. El hombre volteo a mirarlo alarmado y luego se arrastro arrodillado a Voldemort.

-Por favor mi señor, he sido fiel a su causa, aporto dinero para las filas, mi abuelo…- Comenzó a soltar cosas inentendibles aquel pobre ser desesperado.

-Avada Kedavra- Y un movimiento de varita había silenciado el lugar.

Theo ni se inmutó ante esto. Ya había visto como miles de vidas eran arrebatadas, muchas de su mano, e inocentes. Aquel tipo no era más que escoria. Lo merecía. -¿Tiene algo para mi, mi Lord?- Preguntó interesado dejando de ver el cuerpo. Si era algo para dar con Hermione, una pista, alguna información, quería saberlo rápido.

-Me ha llegado un paquete hoy a Hogwarts. El mensajero fue interceptado al querer pasar los límites del castillo. Estaba bajo el Imperio- Le informó mientras se servía algo de alcohol del bar algo destrozado de aquella casa. –Era uno de los nuestros-

Theo intuyó por donde iba aquello, tenía que tratarse de Hermione. -¿Qué traía, mi Lord?- Preguntó tratando de esconder la ansiedad y los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

-Le arrancaron la mano y me la enviaron…- Dijo mientras miraba sin realmente mirar, un cuadro rojo y negro sin forma. Como su vida en estos momentos. Escuchó crujir de huesos y la respiración algo acelerada de Nott. Se estaba conteniendo, al igual que él. –Pero el imbécil cometió el pequeño grandísimo error de cortarle la mano con la reliquia-

Theo lo entendió al vuelo. Él había hecho aquella reliquia, el había conjurado la magia negra junto con Riddle, él sabía cómo rastrear su esencia. –Podemos saber donde ha estado- Ya Hermione no la poseía pero la magia negra era compleja, absorbía cosas, energías, esencias, magia. Podían hacer un rastreo a partir de eso.

-Ponte a trabajar Nott…- Le dijo lanzándole el anillo al aire y siendo atajado al instante –Esta noche regresa-

El más joven tuvo que reprimir el amago de una sonrisa y solo asintió para levantar la vista y ver que se encontraba solo.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- Preguntó el pelirrojo entrando como un huracán.

-Terminamos aquí Weasley. Vamos por la chica- Y tomándolo del hombre los desapareció a ambos.

.

.

.

Hermione despertó desorientada de nuevo y una vez más, sangrando preocupantemente. Había perdido una mano de la manera más sádica y lo peor aún, la habían enviado, a su casa, a su marido, a su hijo. Cerró los ojos pidiéndole a los antiguos que Cygnus no lograra ver nada de aquello. Tom iba a volverse loco, a matar gente, a desbordarse. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Era de noche, una noche más allí. La mantenía atada con cuerdas y cinta plástica. El pensamiento de que era un hijo de muggles le llegó deprisa y mucho más se horrorizó de aquel hombre.

En su mente había trazado mil planes de escape los últimos dos días y todos sin éxito alguno pues estaba muy débil y sin varita. Hoy al amanecer había dejado de luchar contra él, de escupirle y morderlo. Hoy había decidido comer, beber agua y luego dejarse golpear sin poner el menor esfuerzo en defenderse. Aquello había terminado pronto, al parecer, no le encontraba satisfacción si ella no peleaba. Tenía que escapar de allí y no iba a poder hacerlo si se echaba a morir de hambre, sed y de paso gastaba sus pocas fuerzas devolviéndole golpes.

Una vez más miró con anhelo el cuchillo de carnicero que descasaba en el estomago de aquel tipo que dormía. Había tratado de llegar a él tantas veces, sin éxito. Hoy sería distinto, hoy se sentía fuerte, motivada, con hambre de ser libre. Saldría de allí.

Analizó con ojo crítico todas sus posibilidades. Años con Harry la habían hecho una experta en estas cosas, rutas de escape, planes de emergencia, cualquier cosa que necesitaran para salvar sus vidas. Sin duda el hombre era más pesado y fuerte que ella pero eso no le daba ventaja, al contrario.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Theo. Draco y Blaise los miraban atentos, aprendiendo aquellas técnicas muggles. Hermione había insistido en que la instruyeran en muchas técnicas de combate y duelo mágicas pero también quería saber defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo. No solo por ella, por su bebé de un año._

 _Para su suerte, o desgracia, no existía nada en el mundo relacionado con pelea que Theodore Nott desconociera y no hiciera a la perfección. Así fuera muggle. Se encontraba jadeando mirándolo desde el piso de aquella bodega en un muelle de Londres abandonado. Su pecho ardía del esfuerzo físico y de su labio corría un hilillo de sangre que se limpiaba continuamente. Ella lo había pedido, ella lo había llevado a los límites con tal de aprender bien, de verdad. No quería que se contuviera._

 _-Levántate- Le dijo el de ojos claros mirándola desde arriba y extendiéndole su mano que enseguida fue apartada de un manotazo._

 _-Dame un momento- Le devolvió molesta. Odiaba no haber podido asestarle un solo golpe cuando él ya la tenía en el piso desde que comenzaron._

 _-Me pediste no ser suave. En una pelea real no tendrás un momento- Regañó Nott entrecerrándole los ojos._

 _-¡Estamos en desventaja! Eres más alto y más fuerte, es ilógico que pueda contigo- Le contestó levantándose poco a poco y lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la cara. Theo solo movió su cuello unos centímetros y Hermione siguió de largo. La castaña chilló de frustración y los observadores rieron con sorna._

 _-¿No que la bruja más hábil de nuestra generación Mimi?- Pavoneó Blaise con evidente burla. Draco sonreía de medio lado mirándola con superioridad._

 _-¡Theo los tuviera comiendo el piso en este momento!-Les gritó molesta haciéndolos fruncir el ceño indignados._

 _-No tiene nada especial mi peso o mi altura Hermione, eso más bien te facilita las cosas- Dijo el instructor haciéndola mirarlo confundida. Theo suspiró –Mientras más pesado soy, más lento me hago. Mientras más pequeña y delgada seas, más escurridiza serás- Recitó como un mantra para ella. –Mantenlo en tu mente, podrías necesitarlo algún día-_

 _Ella asintió concentrada, grabándose aquello como la primera lección de sobrevivencia._

 _-Esto es innecesario Theo, no lo va a necesitar- Dijo el rubio reponiéndose del insulto anterior a su orgullo._

 _Blaise asintió enérgico –Patrañas, siempre vamos a estar ahí para defenderla- Apoyó a su amigo._

 _Nott ni los miró. Su atención estaba en Hermione quien les sonreía a los chicos. Él no pensaba igual, si bien era cierto que ellos la defenderían hasta de ella misma, la castaña tenía que saber defenderse, de todas las maneras posibles. No eran inmortales. –Puños al frente, protégete la cara. Vamos de nuevo- Instó Theo cuadrándose él también._

- _Endflashback_ -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel día. "Blaise" pensó con dolor. Frente a ella estaba su asesino. Tenía la oportunidad de vengarse justo a unos pasos. Forcejeó un poco con las cuerdas de sus pies y mano lastimándose y quemándose las extremidades. Tenía que haber una manera… De pronto la idea le llegó sola. No podía hacer un hechizo decente sin varita, pero podía hacer uno pequeño, uno insignificante que la ayudara. "Fuego" pensó con alegría, podía conjurar una pequeña llama que no duraría mucho ni sería mayor del tamaño de uno de sus dedos pero serviría para quemar las cuerdas.

Verificó que el hombre siguiera roncando y se dispuso a concentrarse, reuniendo cada vestigio de magia que estuviera disponible en su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lista, murmuro un "infire", hechizo básico que les enseñaban el primer año en Hogwarts, era como la flama de un yesquero o fosforo. De su mano derecha, justo en el dedo índice, brotó el pequeño y débil fuego. "¡SI!" gritó para sus adentros con esperanza y fuerza renovada.

Se acomodó y flexionó su dedo hacia abajo y lo pegó lo más que pudo de su muñeca sujeta. Enseguida cerró los ojos con dolor al contacto. Se estaba quemando la piel. La cinta plástica se derretía y se pegaba a su muñeca haciéndola reprimir gemidos de dolor. Ya casi, se obligó a recordar. Había aguantado otras cosas, cosas peores, podía con esto. Unos segundos más y estuvo libre de su mano. Suspiro de alivio y sin esperar, se dispuso a seguir con sus piernas.

-Libre…- Susurro para sí al ver las cuerdas caer. Levantó su vista para mirar que el hombre seguía durmiendo. Tenía dos opciones, salir de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible pero corriendo el riesgo de que tropezara, cayera o cualquier cosa que pasara por su debilidad y no lograr llegar a la puerta antes de ser atrapada de nuevo. O pelear. Cualquiera de las dos era arriesgada pero una le daba más oportunidades que la otra. Otro recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Se encontraba en el cuarto de servicio de la mansión Nott. Theo la había llevado allí después de una de las tantas sesiones de tortura que al principio de su llegada le proporcionaban. Le estaba limpiando unas heridas de la cara con extremo cuidado y delicadeza. Ella lo miraba fijamente sin entender aun porque hacia esto, porque seguía haciéndolo cada vez más seguido. ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Qué quería? No tenía sentido, era un mortifago y ella era una sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, el enemigo._

 _-¿Terminaste el chequeo Granger?- Preguntó Nott hijo sin alterar su inalterable expresión de aburrimiento o desinterés._

 _Ella desvió la vista apenada de ser pillada en el acto. Y luego resopló. -¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? ¿Por lastima?-Odiaba producirle eso a alguien y más a un mortifago._

 _El chico se encogió de hombros –Fuimos compañeros de clases- comentó tranquilo siguiendo su labor pero ahora con sus brazos. Recitaba cantos que ella desconocía, suponía que conjuros con magia oscura pues sus heridas eran provocadas con la misma._

 _-También lo fueron Goyle y Parkinson… y son los que más vienen…- Murmuro ella con lagrimas acumuladas. Las serpientes disfrutaban de esto. ¿Por qué Nott era la excepción?._

 _Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras él seguía curando sus heridas y luego se levantó de la cama y le dio un vial para beber que ella olio y miro desconfiada haciéndolo rodar los ojos. Con un movimiento de varita apagó los candelabros y se dirigió a la puerta. –Duerme un rato, vendré a buscarte en unas horas para llevarte a las mazmorras de nuevo- Le informó dispuesto a marcharse._

 _-Nott…- Llamó ella sintiendo los parpados pesados. "Poción para dormir sin sueños" –Gracias…- susurró verdaderamente agradecida y conmovida._

 _El joven se detuvo al tomar la manilla de la puerta unos segundos –Sigue luchando Hermione, no les des el poder de verte con miedo. Si vas a morir algún día, procura hacerlo peleando, no como una cobarde- Le dijo sin mirarla pensando que dormía para luego salir. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre._

 _-Endflashback-_

Sobó sus tobillos decidida, aquel hombre de ninguna manera iba a salirse con la suya. Pagaría por lo de Blaise y por lo que le había hecho a ella. Se levantó con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, la adrenalina era tan grande que no le dolía casi el cuerpo. Solo tenía una oportunidad y la tomaría. Llegó hasta él, el cuchillo descansaba sobre su estómago, aquel con el que le había arrebatado su mano izquierda. Su respiración era errática, su espalda sudaba frio y sus piernas temblaban cuando alzó su única mano rozando el mango del arma. Se detuvo a unos centímetros y le pidió a Blaise salir de allí pudiendo haberlo vengado antes. Tomó rápidamente el cuchillo y sin detenerse a ver como el hombre se despertaba exaltado, lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en su estomago.

Dio dos pasos atrás aturdida y limpiando su rostro que había salpicado con la sangre ajena. Observó horrorizada cómo el hombre se retorcía en el piso aun con el arma en su cuerpo tratando de quitarla. Le repetía una y otra vez que era una perra y ella supo que había sido suficiente. Estaba herido y no sobreviviría a eso, era momento de irse. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cojear hacia la puerta con el corazón en la mano. No sabía dónde estaba o a donde iría, solo necesitaba salir de aquella maldita cabaña.

Unos pasos más y tomó el pomo de la puerta escuchando los gritos de dolor detrás de ella. Ya casi. Giró la manilla y la oscuridad de la noche así como el frio abrazador la recibió. No le importó estar medio desnuda, no le importó que se le helaran los huesos y que su piel ardiera, aquella ventisca helada le pareció preciosa. Se apresuró a bajar los escalones de la entrada. Uno, dos, tres, los iba contando con alegría, solo faltaban dos y se echaría a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Chilló llorando al ser jalada de un pie y caer de cara contra el podrido suelo de madera lastimándose bastante la barbilla. -¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO!- Repitió pateando y retorciéndose cuando sintió el peso encima de su espalda.

-¡Maldita perra! Me las vas a pagar- Le gritó el hombre encima de ella y al segundo la agarró de los cabellos haciéndola llevar su cara hacia atrás con dolor. Arrancó sus sostén con fuerza –Había dicho que no te iba a tocar perra inmunda pero ahora te lo has ganado-

Hermione pataleaba y luchaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban recordando lo que le había dicho Theo, no podía dejar de pelear, no podía. Cuando sintió las manos ajenas en su trasero bajándole las pantys su vista se nubló y su estomago se contrajo con nauseas y arcadas. Ningún hombre aparte de Tom la había tocado, ningún hombre merecía su cuerpo, era de él. Cerró los ojos al escuchar un cierre bajar y un cinturón desabrocharse. Se quería morir. Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor y perdió su mirada en un punto del suelo, en una mancha de su propia sangre con forma de rayo. Se parecía a la cicatriz de Harry… y entonces dejó de sentir un peso extra, pero no se movió, tal vez ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Escuchó lejanamente unos gritos, parecían llamarla, clamar su nombre. ¿Era Harry? ¿Sus padres?. De repente todo pareció encenderse de nuevo, los sonidos volvieron y su cuerpo comenzó a responderle. Se incorporó confundida y asustada como un animalito indefenso y se arrinconó contra uno de los pilares de aquella cabaña en ruinas. Su sorpresa fue ver al hombre que la había atacado en la pared de la entrada, a varios metros del suelo, tomando su cuello desesperado como si algo invisible lo estuviera ahorcando. Ella sacudió la cabeza confundida ¿Había hecho eso ella?

-¡HERMIONE!- Y volteó hacia el camino que daba al bosque tan rápido que se sintió mareada. Habían venido por ella, estaban rescatándola. Sus piernas se movieron solas cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar sosteniendo su brazo, a la altura de su miembro faltante con su mano derecha. Cada paso que daba era más rápido, su vista estaba nublada de lágrimas y no distinguía mucho por la oscuridad pero seguía avanzando hacia la voz que la llamaba. -¡HERMIONE!- Conocía esa voz desesperada que la llamaba, la conocía. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, aun cuando aquello le doliera en demasía. Tenía que llegar a él.

10 segundos que parecieron una eternidad fueron suficientes para visualizar dos figuras portando el negro frente a ella y abalanzarse a los brazos de la que se adelantaba con gran velocidad encerrándola en un abrazo. Ella brincó a su cuerpo y se sujetó con sus piernas de sus caderas y su mano de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Se aferró a aquel cuerpo como si despegarse ya más nunca sería una opción. No lo iba a soltar. Hundió su rostro en el cuello varonil, justo debajo de su mandíbula y aspiró su olor, aquel que conocía tan bien y pensó en ese momento lo que el hombre dijo a su vez.

-Estas a salvo- Le dijo su salvador apretando su agarre como si temiera que se apartara. –Aquí estoy- le susurró al oído con cariño y fue suficiente para que la bruja se echara a llorar como una niña perdida.

-T-Theo…- Balbuceo entre llanto ahogado la castaña abrazándolo más fuerte. No sabría decir cuantos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas pasaron así según su perspectiva, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo de una tercera persona. Alzó la cabeza y decidió mirar quien más estaba con ellos allí. Otro mortifago. No era Draco, no era para nada su porte o su cabello platinado, este más bien era de un color rojizo como el de… -Ron…- ¿Estaba delirando? Acaso ¿había muerto y este era su pequeño cielo? No, porque Theo estaba ahí y él no estaba muerto.

El otro encapuchado negó con la cabeza y llevó sus manos a su máscara quitándosela al instante –Casi, pequeña…- Y sus ojos brillaron, iguales que los de ella que se bajaba lentamente de los brazos de Nott para mirarlo con los labios entre abiertos. –Lamento mucho la tardanza…- Se disculpó con voz ahogada haciendo referencia no solo al rescate, si no a su desaparición estos años. Él avanzó dos pasos vacilantes hacia ella pero se mantuvo quieto esperando. Tal vez lo estaba odiando en este momento.

Hermione lo miró temblándole el labio inferior y arrugando la barbilla –Tú… tú…- pronunció con voz temblorosa. Era George, George Weasley. El gemelo de Fred, el hermano de Ron y Ginny, su amigo. –¡Por Merlín!- exclamó justo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Era mucho más alto que ella, un poco más que Theo.

El gemelo soltó el aire retenido con alivio de su perdón y le devolvió el abrazo –Tu cabello sigue siendo un nido Hermione- murmuro entre lagrimas con voz divertida. Y ella asintió sonriendo un poco. Se separó de él con muchas preguntas pero tenían que irse de allí. Volteó para mirar a Theo pero no estaba donde segundos antes lo había soltado.

-¿Dónde…- Comenzó a preguntar cuando vio a su pelirrojo amigo mirar al frente con rudeza e ira. Ella no conocía esa mirada. La siguió y encontró a Theo apuntando a su agresor con su varita. Ponía ver la espalda recta y tensa de Theo, su postura, todo él indicaba "aléjense". -¡Theo!- Le gritó sin éxito.

-Crucius- Se escuchó en aquel bosque la imperdonable cortando el aire. Y los gritos comenzaron.

La bruja llevó su mano a su oído aterrada, temblando. Sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que esto pasaría si la vida le daba la oportunidad a Draco o a Theodore pero verlo de cerca, ver el ahincó con el que lo torturaba… -Crucius- Volvió a escuchar y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era asfixiante escuchar las suplicas, los huesos romperse, su sanidad quebrándose.

-Hermione…- La llamó George preocupado tomándolo del hombro.

-Basta- Pidió desesperada al escuchar como Theo recitaba cantos oscuros que conocía muy bien, Tom los usaba para volver locos a sus víctimas, para hacerlos tener alucinaciones horripilantes que vaciaran su cordura. Antes de que Nagini se los tragara. Se levantó decidiendo que aquello era nauseabundo, inhumano, no permitiría que su mejor amigo se llenara las manos de sangre, no así. Ella misma había intentado matarlo pero no seria así, no hubiese sido así, ella no lo iba a disfrutar con aquel sadismo. Ese no era el Theo que ella conocía. Se acercó a una distancia prudente soltándose del agarre del Weasley varias veces. –Theo… basta- pidió llorando. –Por favor, basta- Sin ningún éxito.

-Crucius- Volvió a conjurar el mortio. No sabía cuántos llevaba ya, solo sabía que había perdido la cuenta en 10 y que no iba a parar. Escuchó a Hermione llamarlo, rogándole, aquello solo aumentó su ira. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? ¿Tan pura? La habían lastimado, a ella y a Blaise. Era imperdonable. -¡Crucius!- Dijo con más potencia y ahínco. Un poco más y solo sería un cascaron vacio.

-Theodore… por lo que más quieras, por Draco y por mí, por Cygnus… Llévame a casa- Intentó Hermione una vez más.

George se mantenía al margen de aquello. Esa rabia con la que lo torturaba lo hacía pensar que tenían historia antigua.

La ultima frase de la mujer hizo dudar a Nott deteneindo el hechizo y volteando a mirarla. Toda ella temblaba. Palida, ojerosa, más delgada de lo que recordaba, herida y… desnuda. No pudo apartar la vista de su cuerpo, tan solo ahora se daba cuenta y no con morbo sexual o interés por sus partes privadas, era con dolor. Ese animal la había desnudado, la mantenía así… El.. El… por su mente pasó un pensamiento que le heló la sangre. –Estas desnuda…- Le dijo quitándose la túnica y caminando hacia ella.

El Weasley se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada apenado dándole privacidad. No se había percatado de aquello, la preocupación y luego la emoción de verla había sido abrumadora.

Hermione se miró y de inmediato se tapó con sus brazos roja de la vergüenza. Tembló ligeramente cuando Theo colocó la tela encima de ella sin mirarla, solo veía detrás de ella.

-¿Te tocó?- Preguntó Theo con una voz que solo se comparaba a la de Tom cuando algo muy malo iba a pasar. No quiso responder. La tomó de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria -¡¿Te tocó?!- Preguntó de nuevo fuera de sí y ella tembló asustada.

-Lo intentó pero…- Comenzó a explicarle cuando en un segundo había desaparecido de su vista. Aguantó la respiración.

En un parpadeo Nott hijo se encontraba encima de aquel hombre moribundo y comenzaba a golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños.

-¡Theo!- Gritó Hermione corriendo hasta él seguida del pelirrojo. -¡No hagas esto!- Volvió a gritar acercándose cada vez más.

-¡No mereces llamarte mago, no mereces la magia que corre por tus venas y no mereces morir por ella!- Le decía el hombre que lo golpeaba brutalmente una y otra vez. Su rostro ya estaba desfigurado. Los puños le ardían, su propia cara y ropa se estaban llenando de sangre de su víctima. –Vas a morir como un don nadie, como un gusano, sin honor- Seguía repitiendo desequilibrado.

La castaña veía la escena en shock. Sabía que Theo tenía sus demonios, sabía que era temido en las filas, sabía que Tom se vanagloriaba de haberlo hecho de hielo, de piedra, "todo un hijo de puta" recordaba haberlo escuchado una vez decirlo con orgullo al proponerlo para ser su mano derecha. Pero esto no era Theo, su Theo. No era el que jugaba con su hijo en la escoba, no era el que iba a tocarle la frente cuando tenía fiebre, no era quien le daba un golpecito en la frente para calmar sus berrinches, no era quien lo cargaba para que llegara a donde ella escondía los dulces. No era la misma persona. –Theo…-

 _-Flashback-_

 _Estaban en el Valle de Godryc, esta semana era el aniversario de los caídos en Hogwarts y ella les llevaba flores. Aun siendo mal vista, aun logrando que aquello hiciera que Tom no le hablara por días, ella les llevaba flores._

 _Theo estaba a su lado, como siempre. Draco y Blaise se habían quedado cuidando de Cygnus, quien ya tenía dos años. Estaban frente a las tumbas de los Potter, ella acomodaba las flores y limpiaba un poco mientras que Theo se encargaba de mirar mal a todo aquel que la mirara mal a ella._

 _-Deja de refunfuñear Theodore…- Le susurro divertida por su actitud sobreprotectora._

 _-Logro respeto así- Le respondió seco._

 _Ella negó aun con una pequeña sonrisa –Solo logras que te tengan miedo- Corrigió ella._

 _El hombre se alzó de hombros –Es lo mismo- Dijo restándole importancia._

 _Hermione volteó a verlo dejando su labor un momento –No es lo mismo Theo.. Yo te respeto pero no te tengo miedo- Le dijo. –El miedo hacia alguien te hace imposible estar a su lado- Suspiró negando –Si te tuviera miedo no soportaría estar a tu lado-_

 _Theo la miró atento y un destello de preocupación pasó por su rostro –No lo hagas, no lo tengas. Jamás te haría daño- Se sinceró apresurado._

 _Ella le sonrió y se levantó para acercársele. Miro a ambos lados y percatándose de estar solos colocó su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa cálida –Ya te dije, no lo tengo. Jamás te tendría miedo, tendrías que hacer algo muy malo para eso y aun así Theo… no te permitiría hacerlo. Jamás dejaría que hicieras algo que pudiera alejarme- Mantuvo su mano un momento más allí transmitiéndole y luego le sacó la lengua como una niña riendo._

 _El negó con la cabeza divertido y la apresuró a terminar. Tenían tiempo para un helado de vainilla, su favorito._

 _-Endflashback-_

-¡YA BASTA THEO, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO!- Le gritó tomándolo del brazo con su única mano. No quería, no podía, no soportaba verlo hacerse él. El odiaba ser así, no le gustaba la violencia, no era él, no era su padre.

Aquello funcionó. El puño se detuvo a mitad del golpe y él bajó la mano lentamente hacia un costado. Miró a el hombre bajo de él, si es que podía seguir llamándosele hombre. Se levantó poco a poco y limpió su cara con la manga de su camisa. –Mató a Blaise… Te hizo daño- Trató de justificarse.

La castaña no había quitado su mano de su hombro, solo la movió a su cintura y apoyó su frente de la espalda varonil. –Ya está hecho Theo, fue suficiente. Llévame con mi hijo- No hacía falta tomarle la respiración para saber que ya Blaise había sido vengado.

Él asintió y juntó sus manos listo para dejar todo eso atrás. –Weasley, te buscaremos luego, cuando sea seguro. Mantente escondido- Le pidió al pelirrojo que asintió aun estando detrás de ellos.

-Cuídala- Le regresó. Hermione volteó unos segundos a verlo y le sonrió sincera.

-Guárdame unas grangeas ¿Quieres?- Y él le devolvió la sonrisa con el doble de alegría mientras se quedaba solo en medio de aquel bosque. Suspiró mirando la sangrienta y aterradora escena que había provocado Nott. Alguien tenía que limpiar aquello. Movió su varita y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo aun más sucio.

.

.

.

Cygnus caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón azul de la mansión Riddle. Su padre lo había hecho bajar y luego le había pedido que se sentara a esperar. ¿Esperar qué? ¿Sabían algo de su madre ya?. Esperó paciente una hora sentado pero luego los genes maternos hicieron estragos y comenzó a volverse loco de la ansiedad.

Draco lo seguía con la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Crajo, ¿podía ser más parecido a Hermione? Lo estaba poniendo peor. –Cygnus- Llamó obstinado sin importarle que el padre todopoderoso estuviera a unos metros de él. El niño se detuvo y lo miró expectante –Deja de moverte o me harás pegarte con magia a la silla- Advirtió de mal humor. No quería agarrarla con él pero lo estaba sacando de quicio.

El niño lo miró indignado por aquel regaño y miró a su padre que no les prestaba atención o fingía no hacerlo, como siempre. Estaba de pie frente a la chimenea con una copa mirando las llamas crepitar. Últimamente bebía mucho y una parte de él quería creer que era por la desaparición de su madre. Que estaba afectado de alguna manera.

En el salón no solo estaban ellos tres, Snape y Lucius conversaban en voz baja alejados y Greyback y el señor Greengrass escoltaban al Lord cerca de la puerta. Draco miró al último con desprecio y recordó que tenía un asunto que tratar con su ex prometida. Necesitaba saber desde cuando le veían la cara de cabrón. El rubio menor presente masajeó sus sienes. Hacía días que no dormía ni comía bien. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no sabía de Hermione?. Theo estaba trabajando en una pista, en el anillo que le arrancaron, hace más de tres horas. Se levantó para rellenar su vaso y preguntó con educación si alguien quería más cuando las puertas se abrieron. Eran las dos de la mañana, del día jueves, cuando Hermione Granger, desaparecida desde hace tres días, hacia su entrada acompañada de Theodore Nott. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas negando con la cabeza divertido. Maldita bruja, siempre volvía a ellos.

Hermione recorrió el salón desesperada con la mirada antes de dar con lo que quería verificar aun cuando Theo ya lo había hecho miles de veces. Cygnus. Su hijo estaba bien, sano y salvo, sin un solo rasguño, limpio, pulcro, entero. Su corazón se agitó y su cuerpo reaccionó solo, al segundo, ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, mamá- Le dijo Cygnus al oído aferrándose a su cuello emocionado. Tenía algunas heridas en su cara pero ahí estaba, con él.

-Ya estoy en casa- Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza pero mirando detrás, donde alguien le devolvía la intensa mirada y para su sorpresa, con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Su corazón se desbocó y quiso repetir aquel acto con él, pero no era el momento. –Necesito descansar bebé ¿De acuerdo? Te veré más tarde- Besó su frente con mucho amor y se separó poco a poco. No quería hacerlo, no quería soltarlo más nunca en su vida pero estaba muy herida, no tenía una mano y no quería asustarlo. Debía atenderse antes de preocuparlo demás.

-Mi Lady, si me permite llevarla a la enfermería…- Comenzó Snape aliviado de verla con vida y de regreso a ellos.

Ella le sonrió asintiendo y saludó a Draco igual cuando sintió su mirada. -¿Cuidaste mis plantas?- Le preguntó bromeando viendo sus ojos brillosos. Sabía que estaba aguantándose y ella también.

-No soy tu jardinero- Le devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Al diablo, no le importaba tener ese pequeño momento de desliz con ella, estaba feliz.

-Yo la cuidaré- Silencio. Todos se callaron y dejaron las bromas. Tom se acercaba a ella ofreciéndole su mano que para sorpresa de todos, fue aceptada al instante. Casi como si lo estuviera esperando desde que entró por la puerta. –Vamos- y la tomó con delicadeza de las piernas para cargarla como una novia haciéndola sonrojar.

Una vez más todos creyeron que protestaría, que se negaría o se apartaría pero no, ella solo se acomodó en su pecho y su expresión se volvió relajada, tranquila. Theo apartó la vista y Draco apretó los puños. Él no se la merecía.

Cygnus los miró irse y comprendió que su madre lo había perdonado. Ella volvería a estar con él y él no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Sintió una mano en su hombro y supo que era su abuelo Lucius. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó al aire. No sabía si a su abuelo o a él mismo, o al destino. No entendía lo que acababa de presenciar.

Lucius meditó unos segundos mientras miraba como Severus se perdía entre los pasillos y como Draco se iba hacia los jardines siguiendo a Theodore quien había salido bastante caldeado de allí. –Porque uno es de donde ríe pero siempre querrá ir a donde llora- Le contestó sabiamente. Supo que lo había confundido más cuando arrugó su frente con un gesto de concentración tan propio de Hermione. –Algún día lo entenderás Cygnus… hasta ese momento, trata de no juzgar a los demás. Todos libramos batallas que los demás desconocen- El niño asintió sin entender aun –Vamos, debes dormir-

.

.

.

-Ya puedes bajarme- Susurro Hermione tímida. Había deseado tantas veces este momento, volver a verlo, a estar entre sus brazos y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿La habría extrañado? ¿La había buscado? Theo había dado con ella solo ¿O él lo había llevado hasta allá?. –Theo me encontró…- Le dijo ella mientras él la depositaba en la cama de ambos y se movía al baño llenando la tina con agua. Le estaba preparando un baño.

-Lo sé…- Le respondió al llegar a ella de nuevo –Yo lo envíe por ti- Le dijo comenzando a quitarle las túnicas y ropas de mortifago que traía puestos. Se detuvo un momento pensando el porqué de aquello. A ella se la llevaron con ropa, con su ropa. Alejó esos pensamientos un momento mientras seguía con su labor.

-No fuiste tú…- El tono de reproche salió sin permiso y ella se mordió el labio. Bajó su mirada y él la tomó del mentón, hizo una mueca, le dolía allí bastante por su caída. –Duele..- dijo ella cerrándolo los ojos.

Él posó su mano allí y murmuro unas palabras curando el moretón y aliviando el dolor. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada –Me quedé con Cygnus, me quedé cuidándolo…- vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Fue lo último que me pediste y debía cumplirlo… Si era lo último que iba a cumplirte… Si era la última vez que yo…-

-Te amo- Dijo la bruja pegando su frente a la de él sorprendiéndolo –No quiero negármelo más, no quiero mentirme más, no quiero esconderlo con antipatía y sarcasmo o palabras crueles… Te amo y amo a nuestro hijo y amo ser tuya- Finalizó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. El no dijo nada y ella tampoco lo esperaba. Se sentía bien solo sacarlo de su pecho.

El Lord asintió acariciando el contorno de su rostro mientras iba curando al mismo tiempo. Con cada herida que sanaba, prometía la vida de uno de la resistencia por aquella osadía. La habían lastimado, a ella, a su Hermione, a su mujer. Terminó con su rostro y procedió a quitarle la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, una camisa larga que presumía era de Nott. Respiró profundo ante lo último y jaló encontrándola sin ropa interior. -¿por qué…- Se calló al instante y la miró. Ella apartó la vista empeñada. Conocía esa mirada, era vergüenza pero no de verla desnuda, era vergüenza de ella misma… ¿Acaso…? Su respiración se aceleró y ya estaba levantándose con sus ojos rojos cuando Hermione lo tomó del rostro con su única mano.

-No pasó nada Tom- Le dijo mientras él trataba de zafarse. Iba a correr sangre –Tom, mírame…- Pidió angustiada –No me hizo más daño del que ves- Desvió su mirada luego recordando su destino –De todas maneras… Theodore aprendió de ti el concepto de justicia…- Y dejó que sobreentendiera aquellas palabras.

El se calmó y volvió a su posición anterior, agachado a su altura, de rodillas ante ella, entre sus piernas. Irónicamente, ahí pertenecía. Desapareció las prendas y la volvió a tomar en brazos levantándose para depositarla en la tina de agua tibia.

La bruja se mordió el labio para no pedirle que no la dejara sola. No quería estar sola. Su sorpresa fue cuando lo sintió meterse al agua con todo y ropa y sentarse detrás de ella, acomodándola entre sus piernas y recostando su espalda de su pecho. Hermione suspiró relajada.

Tom tomó la esponja y comenzó a frotarla suavemente por sus heridas mientras que recitaba canticos que iban curándola. Todo estaba cicatrizando y cerrándose sin dejar marca alguna. En unos 10 minutos, su cuerpo estaba como si nada le hubiese sucedido tan solo horas atrás. El acarició el bulto que era su muñeca cortada y sintió como ella se tensaba.

-No pude evitarlo… Me dolió tanto… Más humillante fue que se las enviara- Contó llorando y buscando su refugio. Sintió su brazos cerrarla y se encontró a si mismo abrazada por el lord oscuro.

-Nadie volverá a tocarte- Prometió con un tono de voz oscuro, amenazador.

-Ya estoy cansada de vivir con miedo- Se sinceró calmándose un poco.

-Se que te he fallado muchas veces, a ti y a Cygnus… pero esta vez tendrán que matarme a mi primero antes de acercarse a ustedes- Le dijo con voz suave pero no menos imponente –Me estaba volviendo loco Hermione, un día más y los mato a todos- Confesó algo incomodo por la palabrería.

La bruja sonrió, ahí estaba su "te amo". Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que él pareció recordar algo y conjuró un "accio" atrayendo a ellos algo envuelto dentro de una caja verde con runas. Sintió nauseas al ver que era una mano, su mano. Se removió incomoda queriendo vomitar.

-Voy a devolvértela- Le dijo para tranquilizarla y observó el horror en su rostro. Sabía que vendría una discusión. –No seas tonta, la necesitas-

Ella negó varias veces tratando de salirse de allí. –Basta Tom, déjame levantarme-

-No hasta que te la devuelva a su sitio- Le dijo fastidiado de su actitud.

-¡Con magia negra!- Chilló ella. No quería.

-¿Crees que acabo de curarte con hojas y rezos?- Le devolvió irónico –Fue con magia oscura señora moral-

-Pero no a este nivel, no tan fuerte como lo que necesitas hacer para devolver un miembro- Se defendió ella mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Dejaras que tu hijo te vea así?- Sabia que estaba jugando sucio cuando la vio arrugar su frente con preocupación. –Dijiste que no lo querías preocupar…- Tentó. –No tomará mucho tiempo ni la emplearas tú. Si te sientes distinta solo me dices y paro- Prometió mirándola para darle confianza.

-No- Negó ella indecisa aun.

Riddle respiró hondo para controlarse –Maldita sea Hermione, viene una jodida guerra y ya viste de lo que son capaces ellos. Ahora te pregunto ¿De qué eres capaz tú?- La tomó de nuevo del rostro haciéndolo mirarla –Tienes un hijo al que defender y necesitas las malditas dos manos para eso-

Ella suspiró teniendo una guerra en su cabeza entre la moral, lo correcto y sus valores –Hazlo rápido- dijo dándose por vencida.

El asintió sacándola de la bañera y sentándola en un mueble. Se arrodilló a su lado como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio y colocó la mano cerca de su muñeca. Recitó unos hechizos y de su varita comenzaron a salir hilos negros y morados que comenzaron a rodear la zona uniendo las pieles. La sintió aguantar la respiración. -¿Cómo se siente?- Dijo sin mirarla pero fascinado por aquella sensación, era su magia uniéndose a ella.

Ella abrió un ojo, todo parecía estar bien –Me siento… normal- Dijo sincera. No se sentía mal o agobiada.

El rodó los ojos por el alivio en su voz –Si, que sorpresa, deberías de sentirte con ganas de conquistar el mundo mágico y matar muggles- Se burló recibiendo un golpe en el hombro. Siguió concentrado y media hora después, le pedía mover y flexionar la muñeca y los dedos uno por uno. -¿Cómo la sientes?- Preguntó levantándose y mirándola hacer los movimientos.

-Bien…- dijo ella maravillada de lo que la magia lograba hacer. Así fuera oscura. Se levantó del mueble y lo tomó del rostro dándole un suave beso que pasó a ser una apasionado. Duraron varios minutos así antes de ella detenerlo –Aun no me siento del todo bien, lo lamento-

El asintió comprendiendo y besando su mano recién arreglada. –Te devolveré el anillo-

-Es muy tétrico que tuvieras mi mano guardada aquí en nuestro cuarto- Comentó ella tratando de ser bromista.

-Tengo varias, es extraño que no las hayas visto- Dijo serio mirándola. La bruja palideció y desencajó su rostro en una mueca de asco y horror. –Es broma mujer…- Y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza –las tengo pero no aquí-

-Tom…- dijo ella golpeándolo suave advirtiéndole. –Tengo sueño, estoy cansada- Estaba amaneciendo pero ella necesitaba dormir.

-Ven, vamos a la cama- Y le tomó la mano para guiarla y acostarse con ella en su pecho.

-¿No tienes una guerra que planear?- Preguntó confundida de que se quedara y no la dejara sola.

El guardó silencio unos segundos antes de tomar su mano y acomodarse para dormir –Puede esperar un día más- La sintió sonreír contra su pecho y supo que ella lo valía todo, hasta la espera. –Hermione…- Le susurro recibiendo un "mmm" adormilado.-Yo también…-

La bruja sonrió de nuevo pero mucho más feliz. Por primera vez en 9 años, ahora sí, ahí estaba su "te amo".

.

.

.

" _Sé que el amor es doloroso pero no pueden arrancárnoslo de estas venas. Así que voy a apagar las luces y tú bloquea las puertas, no vamos a dejar esta habitación hasta que rompamos el molde. Ellos dicen que el amor es dolor pues cariño, hagamos que duela esta noche"_

.

.

.

 _ **Avance del próximo capítulo:**_

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Le preguntó Draco a Theo empujándolo. Lo estaba sacando de quicio con esa actitud.

-Ella no debería de estar con él, no la merece- Le devolvió Theo mirándolo con rabia.

El rubio se quedó mirándolo analítico unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza –Joder Theo… ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?- Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

-Traté de evitarlo Draco….- Le contestó apenado. Se conocían, ya su amigo debía de haber captado que le sucedía y que sentía por aquella mujer.

El Malfoy guardó silencio. Se estaba debatiendo entre decir algo que ayudaría a su amigo pero hundiría a su amiga. Miró a Theo de nuevo y solo pudo ver al niño de once años resignado a una vida de mierda. El que lloraba silenciosamente para que Blaise y él no lo escucharan. El que llegaba con cicatrices nuevas cada vacaciones y se esforzaba por ocultarlas. –Hay algo que debes saber…- Y que Salazar lo perdonara porque había decidido.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa! Les debía un capitulo largo y aquí está. He leído con preocupación cómo hay comentarios que dicen que ya el fanfic les produce es tristeza y eso no les gusta… A ver chicos y chicas, esto es drama, eso dice en genero no? Tenía que haber mucho de eso pero también entiendo que le han tomado cariño a los personajes y no les gusta que sufran tanto. Pues bueno, vendrán buenos momentos, lo prometo, pero no cambiaré las ideas que tengo o la esencia del fic, lo siento** **Trataré de actualizarles mañana. Por favor, sigan creyendo en él, en lo que quiero contarles y proyectarles. No lo abandonen solo porque no pasa que todo es "vivieron felices por siempre.." recuerden que no esta en la naturaleza de Voldemort ser asi, no será un cuento de príncipes y princesas pero será real, será un amor real, de los que tienen que superar muchos obstáculos para estar juntos, de los que tienen pruebas.**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

" _Podría jurar que justo en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, los sonidos dejaron de ser claros, aquello me sobrepasó, él me había sonreído"_

.

.

El alba anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día y Tom ya tenía rato mirando dormir a Hermione a su lado. Aquello extrañamente le tranquilizaba. Oír su pausada y suave respiración, ver sus gestos al dormir, observar su cabello caer libre por la almohada. Tenerla a su lado siempre había sido como calma dentro de una tormenta. Negaría por siempre esto pero gustaba de observarla, sin que ella se diera cuenta porque ahí es cuando más le gustaba, cuando estaba concentrada leyendo y algo no le parecía del texto, cuando mordía su labio distraída organizando ideas, la manera en que acariciaba su cuello cuando tenía sueño pero no quería dejar la lectura aun. Hermione definitivamente era una mujer única y era de él. Le había costado conseguirla, tenerla, poseerla pero ahí estaba, con él.

Aun recordaba con detalles aquella noche en que Goyle padre le comunicó que se cumplía su año como prisionera en la Nott Manor y que ya se les hacia aburrido torturarla. Estaba en su despacho con Severus y Grayback, el hombre lobo sonrió con perversidad y se ofreció con mucho entusiasmo a terminar con su miserable agonía. Él realmente no estaba prestando atención, no le importaba la chica, era un trofeo de guerra, si algo quedaba de Harry Potter en el mundo mágico, esa era su manera de escupirlo y pisotearlo, teniendo a la chica cautiva.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-¿Qué hacemos con ella mi Lord? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Augustus comienza a quejarse- Goyle padre estaba inquieto mirando hacia el piso. Informarle al Lord aquellas cosas siempre lo hacían temblar del miedo._

 _Voldemort levantó la vista por primera vez desde que aquel hombre obeso entrara a decirle la queja de Nott. –Si tanto le molesta, ¿Por qué te envía a ti? Que venga a decirme sus inquietudes- Comentó con voz tranquila para seguir leyendo aquellos pergaminos que le traía Severus sobre los informes del mes._

 _-Yo podría ponerle fin a la vida de la amiga de Potter si usted me lo permite mi Lord, tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes- Mencionó con interés el licántropo recordando aquel ataque hacia su persona cuando se alimentaba de una muchachita castaña en la batalla de el castillo._

 _-Ya se había decidido tenerla como un recordatorio de lo que pasa si te alzas contra el señor oscuro Goyle. Augustus estaba al tanto de eso- Decidió opinar Snape con su voz típica de aburrimiento al lado de su señor._

 _-Lo sabe pero la chica se ha echado a morir. No come, no bebe agua, ya no pelea contra nosotros, simplemente se está dejando hacer- Les comunicó con lo que parecía un poco de pena._

 _Severus lo miró con atención y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. La chica había sido su estudiante y era lo único que quedaba de nexo con Potter, el hijo de Lily. Había intercedido por ella con la excusa de que sería un buen trofeo y hasta planteo a Nott para tenerla en su mansión, estaba al tanto de que Augustus nunca estaba en casa y que Theodore tendría piedad de ella. Tal vez hasta crearía empatía. Iba a ofrecerse para ir cuando su señor lo interrumpió._

 _-Entonces, creo que es hora que le demos lo que anhela- Dijo Riddle poniéndose de pie y tomando su varita. –Donde sea que este Potter, espero que pueda mirar como su legado acaba hoy, con ella- Si ella quería morir, eso obtendría._

 _-Endflashback-_

El suspiro de Hermione y su acercamiento para buscar calor en su pecho lo sacó de sus recuerdos. La acomodó en su pecho y se concentró en el sonido de respiración. Volvió a mirarla desde arriba recostado en la cabecera de la gran cama que compartían. Su mente viajó de nuevo a aquella noche que comenzó todo, hace ya casi 10 años.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Arribó a la mansión de los Nott. Un castillo oscuro y tétrico, un lugar frio y tan grande como desierto. Desde el suicidio de la mujer de Augustus, aquel lugar era cada vez más tétrico. Hasta para él que gustaba de esos ambientes._

 _En la entrada lo esperaban padre e hijo, tan diferentes y tan iguales. El mayor retorcía sus manos inquieto y probablemente asustado mientras que Theodore, su descendencia, se mantenía calmado y apacible, como si esperara esto desde hace tiempo._

 _-Mi Lord- Dijeron al unisonido ambos Nott cuando él llegó a su encuentro._

 _-Llévenme con la sangre sucia- Ordenó sin preámbulos. Tenía cosas que hacer y aquello seria rápido._

 _Nott padre asintió enérgico, parecía aliviado de que su visita "se iría". El rostro de Theodore era un misterio._

 _-Sígame, mi Lord- Dijo el patriarca encabezando el pequeño comité de Snape, Amycus y Riddle._

 _-No le dará problemas, está deseando esto desde hace tiempo- Comunicó el hombre bajando a las mazmorras de su mansión. –Prácticamente nos ha estado retando a hacerlo- Aquello le fastidio, las personas así no eran de su agrado. No merecían la vida si tanto la despreciaban._

 _-Pues concedámosle el deseo- Respondió._

 _-Pensé que sería conservada como un premio, mi Lord- Theo sorprendió a todos hablando, pues creían que ya los había abandonado ahí abajo. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados recostado de una de las paredes cercanas a la celda donde suponía estaba la chica, aun no lograba verla._

 _-Ya no le veo utilidad si ella misma está buscando la manera de morir. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo intente por sus propios medios y no le daré ese placer- Le contestó al muchacho. Podía intuir que estaba más interesado de lo que aparentaba. Lo escuchó moverse y retomar camino a las escaleras. -¿No te quedas a mirar Theodore? Después de todo, fue tu huésped un año- Lastima, la olía en el aire revoloteándole al chico y aquello lo intrigaba pues había demostrado no sentirla muchas veces._

 _Theo negó con la cabeza de espaldas a ellos –Me esperan en Malfoy Manor, mi Lord. Hoy se celebra el compromiso de Draco y la menor de las Greengrass-_

 _-Tengo entendido que aún faltan unas horas- El estaba invitado e iría de paso. Lucius era uno de sus hombres de confianza y Draco le había servido bien._

 _El chico se encogió de hombros –Soy el padrino, supongo que me necesitan antes. Con su permiso padre, mi Lord- Y con eso se fue._

 _-Bien, abre la maldita celda Augustus, no tengo tu tiempo- Continuó él de mala gana. Le estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario._

 _El hombre dio un salto y se apresuró a quitar los hechizos de la pequeña celda, entre ellos uno insonoro, suponía que para los gritos de la chica._

 _Se adentró en la celda seguido de Severus y Amycus se quedó en su sitio atento y con la varita en alto. –Hora de levantarse sangre sucia- Saludó él con voz burlista. La celda no tenía ventanas, por lo que no lograba ver mucho, solo un cuerpo arrinconado contra una esquina, sin moverse._

 _-Está inconsciente desde anoche mi lord- Comunicó el padre de Theodore desde fuera de la celda. Severus dio dos pasos y Riddle lo dejó hacer. Sabía lo que haría._

 _-Enervate- Conjuró el ex profesor con su varita y al instante la chica castaña se despertaba desorientada. Seguían sin verla bien. –Tiempo sin verla, Granger- Saludó con una mezcla de emociones. Tendría que presenciar aquello._

 _-¿P-Profesor Snape?- Balbuceó la bruja confundida. No lo veía desde la batalla, la había ayudado quitándole dos mortios de encima. ¿Venia a rescatarla?_

 _-Creo que no nos hemos presentado de manera adecuada sangre sucia- Y aquella voz fría y cinica retumbó en los oídos de la bruja haciéndola levantarse deprisa, trastabillando en el intento por las pocas fuerzas y la sorpresa._

 _-Voldemort- Susurro ella incrédula. En todo el año que llevaba allí jamás había ido, jamás había sabido de él o siquiera escuchado._

 _-Mencionas mi nombre sin temor- Dijo él con curiosidad._

 _-Ese no es tú nombre…- Devolvió ella con rabia. –No es así como te llamas-_

 _Todos contuvieron la respiración un segundo esperando el avada pero no llegó, al contrario de lo pensado, llegó a sus oídos fue una risa divertida, no la imperdonable._

 _-¿Te quedan ganas aún de ser insolente?- Preguntó verdaderamente divertido. La escuchó bufar y maldecirlo y decidió que era suficiente, quería ver sus ojos antes de perder el brillo. –Iluminantes- Y de su varita salieron chispas que encendieron todas las velas casi desgastadas, dando una vista clara de aquel espacio compartido. No había nada, solo ellos y la chica a la que observó enseguida. Jamás olvidaría esa imagen._

 _Recta, aun sosteniéndose de la pared, con la barbilla arriba y los ojos desafiantes. Se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia su odio hacia él y aquello de alguna manera lo divirtió aún más. La hacía doblegada y sumisa, aguardando la maldición. Gryffindor al fin de cuentas._

 _-No veo miedo en tu mirada sangre sucia- Dijo verdaderamente fascinado. La chica estaba delgada a los límites de lo enfermizo, su cara poseía más moretones y rasguños que color. Sangraba de la frente y del labio y su pierna derecha estaba en una posición que no era normal, lo más seguro era que estuviera rota de muchas maneras. Traía una delgada tela puesto sobre su cuerpo que parecía más bien un saco de verduras. Como los elfos.-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos._

 _Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin miedo, desafiándolo. Y entonces le sonrió. –Porque por fin serás hombre y harás el trabajo tú- Le devolvió ella con sorna. No sabía de dónde diablos estaba sacando valentía pero solo tenerlo en frente le estaba dando los ánimos. Moriría, era claro, había llegado su día pero no se iría sin decirle unas cuantas cosas._

 _-¡Maldita escoria!- Gritó Amycus entrando con su varita lista para un crucius. Hermione se preparó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No gritaría delante de ellos._

 _-Expelliarmus- Susurró Riddle mandando contra una pared a su sirviente. -¿He dicho, Amycus, que la lastimen?- Preguntó tranquilo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella abrió los ojos confundida. –Me intriga, ¿qué seria para ti ser hombre?-_

 _La muchacha lo observó aun más confundida. ¿A qué estaba jugando con ella?. Su boca reaccionó sola –Algo que jamás serás tú, ni los tuyos. Te vendiste, vendiste tú alma y arrastraste a todos esos perros falderos sin corazón ni honor contigo a un infierno en el que te vanaglorias de crear- Comenzó a desahogarse ella –Mataste y torturaste inocentes, usaste la magia de la manera más perversa y oscura que se podría, convertiste algo hermoso en algo horrible, jugaste con el destino y con la vida y muerte misma…- Exclamó haciendo referencia a su inmortalidad –Tal vez no sea hoy, tal vez no sea pronto, ni de mi mano o la de los míos lamentablemente pero antes de matarme, antes de lanzar una vez más una imperdonable, antes de destruir un poco más tú alma, si es que queda algo que estoy segura que no…- dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos –Vas a pagar todo, algo mayor y más poderoso que tú te va a alcanzar algún día Tom Riddle y espero y ruego a Merlín, a los antiguos y a mi Dios muggle, que exista algo más allá de la vida, porque ese día veré aquello con satisfacción- Listo, la chica había soltado todo y había cerrado sus ojos lentamente mirando hacia Severus Snape, porque la última imagen que se llevaría no sería la de un asesino, tirano y cobarde, ella se llevaría algo conocido, algo que la conectaba con su vida, cuando era feliz, cuando tenía a Harry a Ron a su lado. Esperó unos segundos y nada. Nada llegó. Abrió sus ojos._

 _-¿Terminaste?- Le preguntó el mago oscuro divertido con una sonrisa de lado. Aquella chica tenia agallas y había decidido que aun no era su hora. Por alguna razón, la mantendría con vida, por ahora. –Severus, cúrala, se va con nosotros-_

 _-No…- Murmuró Hermione al borde de la desesperación. Pudo aguantar ahí, pudo estar bajo tortura constante cada día, cada hora solo porque tenía a Theodore Nott. Si se la llevaban, si la cambiaban de sitio, se quitaría la vida. -¿¡Qué estas esperando?! ¡¿Qué MÁS QUIEREN DE MI MALDITOS?!- Gritó tratando de alcanzarlo y golpearlo en su asqueroso rostro pero unas manos la tomaron de la cintura con fuerza -¡No me toque! ¡NO ME TOQUE!- Le gritó al hombre que la sostenía -¿Cómo puede vivir? ¿Cómo puede seguir respirando como si nada cuando traicionó a quien le tendió la mano? ¿Cuándo dejó morir a quien juró proteger?- Las lagrimas ahora caían de sus ojos mientras Severus Snape la arrastraba fuera de la celda. –Lo dejó morir, dejó morir a Harry… creímos en usted, nos traicionó. Si la mamá de Harry viviera…-_

 _-Desmaius- Conjuró el de nariz ganchuda y en un segundo la chica se desvanecía en sus brazos._

 _-M-Mi Lord… ¿Usted se la va a llevar? Creo que lo mejor es acabar con su vida ya, sigue siendo rebelde, sigue sin doblegarse ante su autoridad, es una falta de respeto y…- Augustus no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Aun más luego de aquellas palabras de la amiga de Potter._

 _-Exactamente por eso, viejo amigo- Dijo con misterio el Lord desapareciéndose seguido de Snape. Amycus seguía inconsciente en el suelo de la celda._

 _-Endflashback-_

En ese mismo instante, cuando pronunció aquellas palabras llena de ira, rabia, dolor, desprecio, algo dentro de él la había deseado, había deseado verla doblegada, verla a sus pies, tenerla controlada. Al principio de su estadía con él eso era lo que buscaba, quitarle aquellos humos, humillarla hasta que no tuviera ideales y valores que defender. Con el paso de las semanas dejó de hacerlo por crueldad y comenzó a hacerlo por diversión. Le divertía verla roja de la ira, le entretenían sus arrebatos salvajes y vulgares típicos de los muggles intentando golpearlo, arañarlo o lastimarlo de alguna manera. Luego dejó de ser agresiva constantemente y ahí vino su fascinación por ella. Ya no eran ataques físicos, ahora discutían y eso lo llenaba de alguna manera morbosa y extraña. Le ponía que la bruja tuviera esa lengua viperina y siempre respondiera sin contenerse. Le excitaban de sobremanera aquellas batallas verbales ricas en léxico y argumentos. Ella lo retaba y lo refutaba sin miedo, ella le sostenía la mirada y lo desafiaba. Ella era fuego y ese era su elemento favorito.

La escuchó murmurar su nombre entre sueños y él de su hijo. No pudo evitar levantar un poco su comisura derecha creando una pequeña sonrisa. Aún dormida, ellos eran lo más importante. Besó su cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la cama sin despertarla, debía dormir más y reponer fuerzas. Dio un baño rápido y se colocó ropa casual, pensaba pasar el día en la mansión cerca de ella, de Cygnus. La miró un rato más dormir, era como si su mente quisiera asegurarse y convencerse de que ya estaba allí, con él, a su alcance y bajo su cuidado. Así se mantuvo unos minutos más hasta que ruidos fuera de su habitación llamaron su atención, Cygnus estaba despierto. Masajeó sus sienes pidiendo calma a Salazar, lo que iba a hacer no sería fácil.

Tomó su varita y dándole un último vistazo a su mujer, salió de la habitación dejándola descansar. Justo al cerrar su puerta, su hijo salía por la suya. Se detuvo al verlo unos segundos y luego hizo ademán de seguir su camino.

-Cygnus…-

-Que madre lo haya perdonado no quiere decir que yo lo haré. Es una persona horrible, detestable, me da vergüenza llevar su sangre y su apellido, quiero dejar eso muy claro- Dijo el niño dándole la espalda. Contrario a la reacción que esperaba, escuchó una exclamación divertida. Volteó confundido y miró como su padre lo miraba con diversión y una ceja alzada. Mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iba vestido casual, despeinado, un look muy desinteresado, se veía relajado. Frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba burlando de él?.

-¿Sabes Cygnus? La vida es jodidamente irónica- Le comentó con tranquilidad. Observó como el pequeño pasaba de la rabia a la confusión de verse tomado por el pelo. –Eso mismo le dije a mi padre un poco más joven que tú-

Cygnus Riddle iba a tener un derrame ahí mismo. ¿Qué…? ¿Le estaba contando de su abuelo? ¡¿DE SU ABUELO?! Su abuelo era un tabú. Todavía recordaba aquel castigo de días sin salir de la habitación por preguntarle en su inocencia de niño pequeño sobre sus abuelos. –No entiendo y debo ir a entrenar, son sus ordenes…- Dio la vuelta de nuevo dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Odiaba a mi padre con toda mi alma, lo repudié y desprecié hasta el día de su muerte y aun lo sigo haciendo. Creo que es bastante acertado que mi hijo me lo devuelva- Giró en su eje para darse la vuelta –Puedes prescindir de las clases hoy. Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar-

El pequeño heredero no sabía que pensar, estaba muy confundido con aquella actitud. –Si lo odiabas tanto, conocerás mi respuesta a esa invitación- Le devolvió con molestia. Tanto tiempo esperando aquello, tanto anhelar que lo tomara en cuenta pero ya era tarde.

-Mi padre jamás quiso mi existencia y mi madre murió al dar a luz- Le reveló aun de espaldas pero con la misma pose relajada.

Cygnus se congeló en el sitio. Una punzada de dolor le llegó directo al corazón, sabían que estaban muertos pero no que todo hubiese sido así, tan frio. Y entonces, ¿Qué había sido de su padre en sus primeros años?. ¿Quién había velado por él? Se estremeció de pensar en no tener a su mamá aquellos años.

Tom aguardó que su hijo procesara aquella nueva información. Había dicho poco pero lo suficiente para picar su curiosidad y siendo hijo de Hermione…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quería?- Preguntó con algo parecido a la comprensión de aquella situación, pues a su parecer, era igual. Parece que su padre y él se parecían más de lo que quería.

Tom sonrió, tan igual a su madre. -¿Cargas tu anillo mágico?- Le preguntó en respuesta.

Cygnus alzó su mano izquierda y movió el dedo índice, donde reposaba el anillo de plata con una piedra verde negruzca y un escudo en el centro de ella. Runas antiguas rodaban la piedra dándole un aspecto envejecido. Se lo habían dado al cumplir 5 años. –Si- Respondió distraído mirando la pieza aún. Siempre creyó que era un adorno, una excentricidad que su padre quería que miraran en su mano para dejar en claro que no era como sus sirvientes, que algo muy grande los diferenciaba.

-Daremos una vuelta- Le dijo acercándose a él lo suficiente para aparecerse pero dándole espacio.

Cygnus miró la puerta del cuarto de sus padres indeciso –Madre…-

-Será rápido- Prometió entendiendo lo que quería decir. El tampoco quería alejarse mucho de ella.

El menor suspiró odiando su naturaleza curiosa y asintió derrotado. Sintió que su padre tomaba su abrigo de una punta y luego el jalón típico de la aparición. Cuando volvió a mirar y tener estabilidad en su cuerpo, su padre estaba a unos metros de él en lo que parecía una mansión en ruinas. Un gran portón se alzaba con un escudo en el medio y una frase en latín. Observó su anillo, el escudo era el mismo y las palabras también.

-"A nuestra manera y por nuestra causa" eso dice, es el lema familiar. Toda familia de sangre pura lo tiene, supongo ya lo sabías- Tom habló como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Estoy al tanto de que su madre era una Gaunt, descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin- Al tener suficiente edad para averiguar información, lo primero que hizo fue buscar sobre ese anillo que reposaba en su dedo, ese escudo principalmente. Lo había encontrado en uno de los libros de su extensa biblioteca, bueno, la personal de su padre, a escondidas. Le había preguntado a su madre acerca de quiénes eran y ella le contestó que era un tema delicado para su padre, como muchos, y que cuando fuera mayor ella le contaría.

-En efecto, por nuestras venas corre sangre de Salazar…- Mencionó con orgullo mirando la mansión delante de él. –Eso nos da poder, ventajas, posición- Se volteó hacia su hijo dispuesto a comenzar con aquello, no quería perder tiempo en volver con Hermione –Mi anillo era el de mi abuelo, el que tu llevas era el de mi tío y el que reposa en la mano de tú madre, era de la mía- Alzó su mano mostrándole el anillo –Extiéndelo hacia el portón y conjura después de mi…- Lo animó a seguirlo quedando los dos de pie frente a la entrada resguardada – _Sangri protecto descendia_ -

-…cendia- Terminó Cygnus y enseguida las rejas se abrieron para ellos. Observó maravillado como la fachada en ruinas era reemplazada por la majestuosidad de una mansión que parecía nueva. -¿Qué..-

-La casa nos reconoce como familia así que se muestra como es. Está resguardada con magia para mantener alejados a los demás. Muchos tesoros familiares están aun aquí- Le informó adentrándose al momento con él. –Quiero enseñarte algo y nos iremos-

Cygnus asintió siguiéndolo, rodearon la casa aun cuando quería adentrarse y explorar todo. Algo lo llamaba, como desde adentro, como si tuviera que estar ahí. Era asfixiante.

-Es la magia de mi madre, te invita a entrar- Le habló Tom mientras cruzaban el patio y llegaban a una colina donde se encontraba el panteón familiar.

Cygnus respingó a la defensiva -¿Me estás leyendo la mente?- Reclamó molesto.

El mayor negó rodando los ojos –Podrás parecerte a mi físicamente pero eres la copia de tú madre Cygnus, puedo leerte sin usar magia-

Al niño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con esa revelación pero decidió ignorarlo. Observó a su alrededor, una tumba grande y excéntrica se encontraba en el medio, de ambos lados de esta, dos más pequeñas pero no menos imponentes. Al lado de una de estas, había una más pequeña que le llamaba mucho la atención por alguna razón. –Dijiste que eran tres… Tu abuelo, tu tío y tu madre. ¿De quién es la otra?- Preguntó con curiosidad sintiéndose de alguna manera conmovido por estar ahí de pie. Eran su familia después de todo.

Su padre guardó silencio y conjuró una corona de flores que colocó en la más pequeña con extrema delicadeza. La lapida no tenia nombre, solo una frase "Que tú luz brille para siempre". Se levantó y caminó hacia un árbol gigante. Sintió a Cygnus seguirlo y se sentó en sus raíces. –Siéntate- le pidió con voz suave, no quería echar a perder la actitud del niño para con él. Estaba bajando la guardia.

Cygnus se sentó de mala gana y alejado unos metros de él. –Bien, ¿Qué querías enseñarme? ¿La casa?- Aun no entendía.

-Marvolo Gaunt, era un mago, descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, sangre pura y burócrata. Tenía dos hijos, Morfin y Mérope, el varón siempre fue su orgullo mientras que la mujer era menospreciada por él…- Hizo una pausa como analizando algo un momento, como si aquello de no tener una relación buena con sus progenitores viniera de siglos atrás en esa familia.

-Mérope… ¿Así se llamaba mi abuela?- Preguntó Cygnus dejándose adentrar en la historia.

Riddle asintió distraído, como perdido en sus recuerdos. Parecía que estaba comenzando a recordar escenas –Mérope estaba obsesionada con el hijo de un terrateniente, Tom Riddle. Un día, su hermano Morfin la descubrió observándolo mientras trabajaba. Al ser descendientes de Slytherin, odiaban a los muggles, así que enfurecido hizo una maldición contra Tom Riddle. Cuando un miembro del Ministerio trató de llevárselo y él no aceptó, lo encerraron en Azkaban junto con su padre Marvolo, que había dañado a los que trataron de llevarse a Morfin-

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? Con la abuela- Interrumpió de nuevo el pequeño acercándose inconscientemente más a su padre para escuchar con atención.

-Mérope se fue de la casa. Era muy buena para las pociones, al igual que tú madre- Le dijo con cierta voz de orgullo. Era extraño hablar de su madre con su hijo, no la odiaba pero tampoco la quería como si fuera una. -Empezó a controlar a Riddle por medio de una poción de amor, haciendo que él se fuera con ella. Se casaron y posteriormente Merope quedó embarazada- Su mirada se perdió en la casa. Se preguntó que tal hubiese sido vivir allí, tener una familia, ser criado con magia y que fuera normal, natural. No ser considerado un fenómeno.

Cygnus lo observó al parar la historia y pudo deducir que aquello era extremadamente delicado para su padre. Debió ser difícil su niñez sin ambos cuidándolo. Tal vez… solo tal vez, él no tenía toda la culpa de ser como era.

-Dejó de darle la poción a su esposo creyendo que no la dejaría criar al bebé sola y en su desesperación creyó que estando embarazada y con el tiempo que llevaban juntos él se enamoraría de ella. Sin embargo, Riddle abandonó a Mérope cuando supo lo que ella era- Rechazo, pensó él. Rechazo por ser diferentes.

-La dejó por ser bruja…- Dijo el niño entendiendo a lo que se refería su padre.

-Todos tememos a lo desconocido Cygnus, solo que unos somos valientes y otros, son unos cobardes- Dijo refiriéndose a su padre biológico. Decidió terminar aquella historia -Meses después ella dio a luz en un orfanato muggle de Londres el 31 de diciembre de 1926. Justo después, murió- Guardó silencio esperando que su hijo atara cabos. Teniéndolos de padres, no llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Te criaste en el mundo muggle, en un orfanato… solo- Le dijo desviando su mirada Sentía un dolor en su pecho y un sentimiento de culpa sin saber porqué.

Riddle asintió perdido en sus recuerdos –Como te dije, todos le temen a lo desconocido así que cuando empecé a tener vestigios de magia, fui tratado como basura. Me aislaron y atormentaron gran parte mi vida allí. Cuando no me golpeaban hasta dejarme inconsciente, me obligaban a limpiar cosas que te harían vomitar, me negaban los alimentos y el agua. Quemaban mis cosas o las botaban y cuando algún muggle intentaba conocerme para adoptarme, les decían lo que era, lo que hacía-

-Debió ser…-

-Bueno, fue bueno para mí. Forjó mi carácter. Me dio una voz y una postura que defender. Me hicieron lo que soy- Le dijo enseguida antes de que terminara aquella frase con la lástima que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Cygnus apretó los labios con dolor. Así que allí empezó todo, allí se había formado "Voldemort". Por un momento odió a sus abuelos porque le quitaron a su padre el derecho de tenerlos y con eso, a él también. -¿Cómo te fuiste de ahí?- Quiso saber. Estaba conociendo una parte de su padre que jamás imaginó.

-Cuando cumplí 11 años, un profesor de Hogwarts fue a verme. Me explicó que pasaba conmigo, me dijo que no era diferente si no "especial". Dijo que había más como yo, que no era el único y que podía reunirme con ellos, crecer en su mundo, formarme ahí. No lo pensé dos veces, tomé el único cambio de ropa que tenia y me largué de allí sin mirar atrás- Iba a saltarse la parte donde antes de irse incendiaba aquel cuchitril de mala muerte que se hacía llamar orfanato.

-¿Dónde está él?- Preguntó Cygnus mirándolo de nuevo. Aquel hombre lo había salvado de esa vida tan horrible.

Tom desvió la mirada de su hijo, por alguna razón, no podía sostenérsela para decir lo siguiente –Murió hace ya un tiempo- "Por mis órdenes" agregó en su mente.

El Riddle menor guardó silencio de nuevo. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que decidió hablar. -¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Preguntó serio. -¿Por qué ahora?- Insistió –Me has ignorado toda mi vida- mencionó con rencor.

-Quería que entendieras Cygnus… No tuve padres, no tuve un hogar ni un ejemplo. No sé cómo serlo- Se sinceró una vez más aquel día. Estaba dejándose llevar, quería que el niño entendiera que él no podía ser como Hermione, que él no había formado ese amor desde pequeño, no tenía una guía como la bruja por su crianza en casa con dos padres amorosos.

-Pudiste intentarlo…- Murmuro ya con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. –Pudiste atreverte porque yo no nací sabiendo cómo ser tú hijo, o el de mamá, pero se supone que ustedes, tú debías… Tú debiste intentarlo- Reprochó con voz rota.

El Lord asintió –Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debí hacer muchas cosas cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora, me veo reflejado en ti y sé que en unos años le contarás una historia muy parecida a tus hijos-

-Dijiste que lo odiabas, al abuelo…- Le recordó el niño viendo como asentía –Por cobarde…- Agregó recibiendo un asentimiento de nuevo. –Pues tú eres un cobarde- Le dijo llenándose de valentía. Si lo iba a maldecir por su insolencia, que lo hiciera –pero… no te puedo odiar- Terminó con lágrimas de rabia y limpiándose la cara con rudeza, molesto consigo mismo –Lastimaste a mamá, a mí, a mis abuelos, a mis tíos y a mucha gente inocente pero no logro odiarte- Se levantó del árbol deprisa –Quiero irme a casa- Declaró lloroso, dejándose ver como el niño que en realidad era y debía ser por su edad.

-Cygnus…- Intentó Riddle levantándose. No quería que terminara así el día, se supone que esto ayudaría a acercarlos. Maldita sea, se había abierto con el niño como solo con Hermione había hecho antes. –Viene algo grande y necesitamos estar juntos, como familia. No dispersos-

-¡TÚ EMPEZASTE ESTO! No nosotros. Mamá y yo no tenemos nada que ver con tus guerras, tus muertes, tus ejércitos, tus enemigos, nada de eso debería de alcanzarnos pero siempre termina haciéndolo y ¡Por tu culpa!- Su respiración era errática, su pecho subía y bajaba con gran velocidad y su magia se había alterado.

Algo dentro de Riddle se encogió con aquellas acusaciones, sabía que eran ciertas pero escucharlas de su sangre con tanta rabia… -Entiendo tu molestia y llevas razón pero tú madre y tú son mi familia y aunque no lo parezca, son lo único que me importa- Masajeó sus sienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza creciente –Yo no te pedí Cygnus y no te busqué…- Le dijo al niño y sintió como exclamaba indignado y jadeaba entre sollozos. –pero en el momento en el que supe que venias, cuando sentí tú latido junto al de tú madre… Te ansié- Algo cálido se había instalado en su corazón y le recorría el cuerpo, no era su magia, era la de alguien más. –Te imaginaba sin conocerte y te esperaba con ansias. Me preguntaba a quien te parecerías y deseaba que fuera a tú madre y aquí estás… De mi se formó algo puro, de buen corazón, honesto y leal. Vas a crecer, porque así me cuesta la mía, tú vas a tener una vida, larga y feliz. Vas a tener hijos y les dirás que fui un jodido hijo de puta pero no repetirás errores, ni los míos, ni los de mi padre. Encontrarás una mujer, como tú madre, que te llene esos espacios en blanco que yo te he dejado, así como ella a mí. Y algún día visitarás mis restos aquí y espero, hijo, hayas podido perdonarme-

-Papá…- Susurró conmovido el niño. -¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo?- Preguntó con miedo.

Tom le sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Luego lo miró con seriedad y desvió su mirada a sus espaldas, donde estaba la colina. –La otra tumba es de tú hermana…- Reveló.

Cygnus giró su cuello con rapidez mirando hacia allá con lagrimas de nuevo. –T-Tú…- Él la había llevado allí.

-Ponle flores siempre, siempre. No dejes que se marchiten Cygnus- Pidió con aquel nudo fastidioso en la garganta.

El asintió comprendiendo la orden –Te lo prometo- No supo porqué pero sentía que él estaba esperando que lo prometiera -¿Mamá sabe de esto?- Preguntó conmovido aun de aquel gesto.

-No. Tráela cuando lo consideres adecuado- Sugirió pues aún era muy pronto para ella. El niño caminó hacia la tumba y él lo siguió de cerca compartiendo aquel dolor.

Cygnus al llegar se arrodilló junto a la lapida de su hermana y lloró desconsolado varios minutos hasta poder tranquilizarse. Limpió sus lágrimas una vez más en aquella hora y acarició el mármol. –Debería tener nombre…- Murmuro con dolor.

-Debió tener muchas cosas… pero tú madre se la vivía parloteando acerca del nombre que quería de ser niña…- su hijo lo miró esperando y él pronunció con dolor aquellas letras –Cassiopea- Esto le estaba costando demasiado.

Cygnus sacó su varita y murmuro un hechizo, seguidamente en la lapida, antes de "que tú…" se escribió con la misma letra un "Cassie". Se levantó y ambos miraron de nuevo la lapida. "Cassie, que tú luz brille para siempre". –Adiós hermana, vendré pronto, lo prometo-

Y Tom entendió que había sido demasiado para él. Era hora de irse. Miró las tumbas una vez más mientras tomaba a Cygnus por el hombro y sentía como lo abrazaba con fuerza escondiendo su rostro mojado en su camisa. "Adiós, madre". Y se aparecieron a la mansión de nuevo.

.

.

.

En un bar muggle de mala muerte era ya de día cuando el cantinero le dijo por quinta vez al único ocupante, además de él, que debía irse, pues tenían que cerrar ya hace tres horas. El hombre en la barra lo miró aburrido y lo ignoró de nuevo bebiendo de su trago. Aquello fue la gota que derrame el vaso pues el hombre salió detrás del mostrador listo para echarlo a patadas.

-Petrificus totallum- Se escuchó desde alguna esquina de aquel asqueroso y mal oliente lugar. –Son las 8 de la mañana Theo, quisiera ir a darme un baño- Dijo la voz cansada y algo asqueada de un hombre.

-Pues vete, no necesito niñera- Respondió el de la barra caminando hacia las botellas y revisando sus nombres con curiosidad mientras murmuraba un "muggles y sus nombres extraños"

-Pues estás actuando como si necesitaras una- Le devolvió el otro levantándose de mal humor y acercándosele. Lo tomó del codo para salir de allí siendo rechazado al instante con un empujón. –Theo… estamos aquí desde las 2:30 de la madrugada… va-mo-nos- Dijo controlando su temperamento y hablándole como a un niño antes de darle una buena tunda.

-Ve-te tú- Le regresó el otro mirándolo mal mientras se vaciaba media botella de un solo trago.

-Nos vamos ahora- Y lo tomó de nuevo del brazo recibiendo esta vez un empujón más fuerte que lo mandó al suelo haciéndolo llevarse sillas y botellas. Sintió dolor y miró su mano, se había incrustado vidrios en la palma. Se levantó enfurecido. -¿Qué pasa contigo?- Le preguntó Draco a Theo empujándolo. Lo estaba sacando de quicio con esa actitud.

-Ella no debería de estar con él, no la merece- Le devolvió Theo mirándolo con rabia.

El rubio se quedó mirándolo analítico unos segundos antes de negar con su cabeza –Joder Theo… ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?- Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

-Traté de evitarlo Draco…- Le contestó apenado. Se conocían, ya su amigo debía de haber captado que le sucedía y que sentía por aquella mujer.

El Malfoy guardó silencio. Se estaba debatiendo entre decir algo que ayudaría a sua migo pero hundiría a su amiga. Miró a theo de nuevo y solo pudo ver al niño de once años resignado a una vida mierda. El que lloraba silenciosamente para que Blaise y él no lo escucharan. El que llegaba con cicatrices nuevas cada vacaciones y se esforzaba por ocultarlas. –Hay algo que debes saber…- Y que Salazar lo perdonara porque había decidido.

Su amigo lo miró esperando.

Draco aspiró hondo y acercó un banco y una botella a la barra –Astoria me engañó y por eso la dejé- comenzó.

-Lo dijiste en el valle- Dijo Nott acercando su propio banco y sirviéndose otro trago. Draco iba a contar algo serio.

-No dije con quién…- Mencionó el rubio bebiendo todo de un solo golpe. Y luego mirando sus manos, específicamente el dedo donde solía reposar su anillo de compromiso. Justo al lado del de su familia.

Theo aguardó a que quisiera soltarlo. Pasaron unos segundos inquietantes pues su mente comenzaba a trabajar –Draco…-

-No la merece, jamás va a merecerla- Y aquello desató el pandemonio.

Theodore rompió el vaso en su mano ejerciendo presión y se levantó comenzando a destruir todo sin magia, sin varita, con sus manos. -¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba mientras arrojaba vasos, platos, botellas y sillas contra las paredes.

El platinado se apartó a una esquina y lo dejó hacer. Sabía que Theo necesitaba drenar no solamente aquello, algo le decía que el rescate de Hermione lo había tocado. Luego de unos minutos, se calmó. Se sentó en el suelo restregando su cara con sus manos. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado. –No sé qué hacer- se sinceró con su amigo. –Si le digo, si le decimos… se va a quebrar Theo- Y aquello le daba miedo.

-Hermione está rota desde el primer día que pisó esa casa Draco, lo sabes- Le dijo a su amigo negando –Tiene que saberlo-

Malfoy lo miró alarmado temiendo esto –Te estás dejando llevar por lo que sientes, no estás pensando con claridad y base- Se levantó a la par de él. –Theo…-

-Por una vez en la vida, merezco ser egoísta- Y desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó el rubio dispuesto a seguirlo. Alcohol y despecho no eran buena combinación. Lo iban a matar.

.

.

.

Hermione despertaba desorientada. Se levantó enseguida asustada y miró a todos lados. "Estas en casa" se repitió varias veces para calmarse mirando su habitación. Tom no estaba con ella pero había una nota escrita a su lado "vuelvo pronto". Suspiró, eso esperaba. Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo aún adolorido, Tom le había dicho que era normal cuando se curaba con magia solamente y tan rápido, debía guardar reposo. Se bañó y se envolvió en una bata, la de su novio. Se llevó una manga a su nariz y olfateó aquel olor característico a él que la volvía loca. Justo en ese momento entraron a su habitación. Se cubrió apenada al ver que la habían atrapado en esa cursilería. Tom la veía con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja alzada. Ella le sonrió tímida. –Buenos días. Volviste pronto-

-Eso dije- Le respondió en la puerta apoyado del marco. –Alguien quiere verte…- y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hijo, quien traía una sonrisa en sus labios. –Desayunaremos juntos- Le informó digiriéndose al baño, quería cambiarse.

Hermione parpadeó confundida. ¿Acaso Cygnus los acompañaría por voluntad? -¿Hijo?- y un abrazó fuerte la sorprendió de cintura para abajo haciendo que ella lo devolviera al instante. –Hola mi amor…- Articuló con voz contenida. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo y aquí con nosotros mamá- dijo el niño sincero soltándola poco a poco.

¿Nosotros? Se repitió Hermione de nuevo. Algo había pasado. ¿Le habían cambiado a su hijo? En ese momento Tom salía del baño con ropa nueva pero igual de casual. "Hermoso" pensó ella sonrojada mientras lo veía con deseo y él le devolvía la mirada que prometía verse más tarde allí, en su cama. -¿Desayunaremos juntos entonces?- Preguntó curiosa.

Riddle asintió pero fue su hijo quien contestó.

-¡Papá mandó a traer a Polly de nuevo! Ha hecho el desayuno y muchas tortillitas para ti- Exclamó con emoción de niño el pequeño de ambos y algo en el corazón de Hermione de derritió con ese "papá".

Buscó los ojos de su novio y su sonrisa la dejó helada. Era real, pequeña pero sincera y lo mejor de todo, era para ellos. Su vista se empañó mientras sonreía contagiada por la emoción de Cygnus. -¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Muero de hambre!- No sabía qué diablos había pasado mientras dormía pero ya lo averiguaría después. Disfrutaría esto.

Corrió al baño apresurada a cambiarse y al salir tomó la mano de Cygnus quien ya se la extendía distraído mientras hablaba de un hechizo que había leído con Tom pidiéndole su opinión sobre alcance. Merlín, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar.

-Y entonces, ¿podemos practicarlo?- Preguntó algo tímido Cygnus mientras bajaban al comedor.

-Luego de que comamos- Respondió su padre sentándose en la cabecera recibiendo los buenos días de todos en la mesa.

El niño sonrió -¡Genial!-

La castaña lo miró interrogante y él le devolvió un "luego" pero posó su mano en su pierna debajo de la mesa y estuvo atento de que comiera bien a cada momento. Ella estaba en las nubes para ese momento.

Terminaron pronto y se dirigieron a los jardines. Cygnus sacó su varita e imitó a su padre quien ya estaba en posición para conjurar el hechizo que deseaba practicar y comenzó a imitar sus movimientos.

La bruja miraba todo desde unos metros con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Así debía ser siempre, toda la vida, por el resto de sus días.

-¡Mamá!- La llamó el niño -¡Ven! Tú y yo contra padre- La animó motivado.

Hermione asintió feliz y se dirigió a ellos. Estaban siendo una familia –Veamos, pareces estar un poco oxidado- Se burló un poco para picarlo.

Tom sonrió de lado con prepotencia –Le hablas al Lord querida- y escuchó su risa y se juró en ese instante que Hermione debía ser su mujer en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Ya conseguiría el momento de pedírselo. Reverenció junto con ella y comenzaron con hechizos sencillos. Su hijo los miraba maravillado.

.

.

.

Draco corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, o Voldemort. Debía encontrar a Hermione antes que Theo. Luego de unos agonizantes 5 minutos dando vueltas, encontró a Theo parado en la puerta de vidrio que daba a los jardines. Solo parado allí, quieto, como en pausa. -¿Theo?- Lo llamó aliviado de encontrarlo.

Silencio por unos segundos. Solo estaba concentrado mirando hacia el exterior de la casa. Sintió a Draco pararse a su lado. –Mírala Draco… está sonriendo-

El rubio asintió lentamente y suspiró. -¿Qué harás?- preguntó mientras Cygnus comenzaba a agitar su mano en saludo a ellos. Ya los habían visto. Era ahora o nunca. Se tensó. A Theo no le importaba decirlo ahí mismo, delante de él.

-Las cosas suelen caer por su propio peso…- Le dijo su amigo con tono resignado y apagado.

Malfoy lo miró perplejo. -¿No le dirás nada?-

Theo negó mientras le sonreía un poco a Hermione quien los saludaba con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada de felicidad. –No seré yo quien le haga más daño-

Draco miró a Theo con admiración, como muchas otras veces. Su mejor amigo seguía repitiendo constantemente que era un mortifago, un asesino, que su alma estaba podrida, que ellos habían labrado su camino con sangre inocente y las pagarían todas algún día pero él no veía en sí mismo la pureza de sus propios sentimientos hacia la bruja castaña. -¿Sabes? Ese bar muggle no era tan malo…-

Nott sonrió de lado –Pensé que querías bañarte-

El platino movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto –Bah, vayamos por un trago-

-No voy a suicidarme Draco- Le dijo divertido pero agradecido por su oferta. La verdad se sentía muy mal. Acaba de dejar ir la única oportunidad que tenia de estar con ella de alguna manera. –Y no creo que vayas a borrar lo de Astoria con alcohol tampoco-

-Carajo Theo, ¿quién habla de mujeres? Vayamos por el cabron de Blaise- Dio la media vuelta y lo sintió seguirlo de cerca. –Después de todo… mataste a ese tipo ¿no?-

-Sufrió Draco, sufrió lo suficiente- Le aseguró su amigo con tono ido. Recordando cada grito y hueso romperse.

El rubio asintió –Pues, vayamos por eso-

.

.

.

Daphne entró a la habitación de su hermana sin tocar y la encontró como últimamente, acostada mirando el techo. Patética. Torció el gesto y rodó los ojos. –Levántate, nos vamos de aquí- Le dijo comenzando a meter todas sus pertenencias dentro de su baúl.

Astoria levantó su vista confundida -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya te lo dije, nos vamos- Dijo la mayor de mal humor.

La menos de las rubias se sentó en la cama mirándola mal -¿Quieres dejar mis cosas? No mi iré de aquí- Dijo decidida. Draco tenía que escucharla, tenía que recuperarlo y solo podría hacerlo estando cerca de él. Su hermana no le hizo caso y siguió guardando todo con magia ignorándola -¡Daphne!-

La bruja paró y la miró seria –Se viene algo grande y los Greengrass estamos dando un paso atrás. Hemos dejado de serle fiel a la causa del señor oscuro. Terminamos aquí Tori, nos vamos a casa-

La rubia la miró escandalizada -¡Esto es traición Daphne! Padre…-

-Padre no tiene las agallas de pelear una guerra, así que yo he tenido que crearnos un seguro, a ambas. Mi seguro dice que nos larguemos y eso haremos- Le informó para el horror de su hermana pequeña.

-Lo has traicionado ya…- No tenía que ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que había detrás de esas palabras. Daphne había vendido al señor oscuro. ¿Desde cuándo? Los ataques, el secuestro del pequeño, la muerte de Blaise, el atentado en Diagon Ally. -¿Cómo pudiste?- Le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca hemos pertenecido a ningún bando Astoria, siempre hemos sido neutras. Nosotras no tenemos la marca, no participamos activamente en nada con los mortifagos. Podemos alegar presión familiar y amenazas cuando todo acabe. Nos creerán- Dijo la otra terminando de cerrar el baúl y minimizándolo con un hechizo sencillo.

-¿Van a atacar?- Preguntó aterrada de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Draco. Tenía que sacarle información a su hermana para advertirle.

La mayor asintió –Vienen con todo Astoria. Cuando le quitas tanto a alguien, le quitas el miedo. Esta vez no ganará y nosotras estaremos muy lejos de la explosión que será- Le tomó la mano y la miró con culpa, sincera –Sé que te he dañado de muchas maneras, por envidia, rabia o celos, como quieras llamarlo pero eres mi hermana, la única que tengo, la pequeña. Necesito sacarte de aquí a salvo-

Astoria asintió perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que buscar a Draco.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

" _Confucio_ _nos advirtió, "Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas."_

 _._

.

.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que pasaste Herms- Harry se encontraba sentado encima del viejo escritorio del antiguo salón de pociones de Severus Snape, miraba atentamente a su mejor amiga mientras ella terminaba de contarle lo que fue de sus últimos días. –Y lamento profundamente no poder ir a ayudarte cuando lo necesites- Dijo con dolor y culpa desviando la mirada hacia la ventana de aquel pequeño recinto. Unos pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer afuera del castillo –Me ayudaste tantas veces… y yo…-

-Me has ayudado Harry, mucho- Lo cortó ella –Durante todos estos años, en cada situación difícil, has estado allí- Y no mentía. Que Harry no la acompañara físicamente no quería decir que no estuviera presente siempre que lo necesitara. Su recuerdo, sus palabras, todo él la había iluminado en miles de días oscuros.

El niño que vivió volteó a verla de nuevo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro –Todo esto que has vivido no lo merecías Hermione, no es justo. Era mi responsabilidad acabar con tanto odio, era mi deber dejarle de legado a las nuevas generaciones un mundo más puro, más limpio y pacifico- Suspiró –Tú hijo no debería de estar viviendo su niñez así-

La castaña fue ahora quien apartó la mirada –De haberlo hecho, mi hijo ni siquiera existiría, Harry…- Y guardó silencio. Si su amigo hubiese logrado vencer, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Con Ron? ¿Sería feliz con otro hombre y otros hijos? No.

Potter enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Siempre era muy difícil tocar estos temas con su amiga, debía escoger adecuadamente las palabras para no herirla. –Tienes razón, discúlpame. Sabes que quiero mucho a Cygnus, no era mi intención-

La bruja asintió quedadamente mientras mordía su labio. Volvió su mirada a su amigo de nuevo y trató de olvidar aquello –Últimamente te veo muy seguido- Los sueños con su mejor amigo estaban siendo continuos y eso era extraño.

El moreno apretó los labios y asintió –Lo sé… Supongo que es por lo que has pasado recientemente-

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la silla. –La resistencia está a punto de hacer algo, lo presiento. Tanta agua en calma siempre ha sido presagio de tormenta- Su experiencia con Harry y la Orden se lo decían.

-Sé que algo está rondando en tú cabeza y también sé que no me va a gustar…- Le dijo el hijo de Lily mirándola –Pero Hermione…- La llamó con seriedad y en sus ojos se pudo ver la preocupación –Sea lo que sea que pienses hacer, hazlo pronto- Aconsejó.

La bruja lo miró unos segundos antes de asentirle con una mirada triste. Volvió su vista a la ventana admirando la lluvia caer con fuerza.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de su novio. Todo estaba oscuro aún así que deducía era de madrugada. Giró para quedar boca arriba y durante varios minutos solo miró el techo de su habitación. Su cabeza era un caos, ideas, planes, opciones, todo le daba vueltas y vueltas una y otra vez. Debía ser rápida y mover piezas antes de que Tom o la resistencia, debía velar primeramente por la seguridad de su hijo. Miró de nuevo a su novio y luego se incorporó despacio sin hacer ruido alguno de la cama, tomando su albornoz de seda y cubriéndose con él.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó una voz más que despierta y alerta desde la cama.

-Solo caminaré hasta recuperar el sueño. No es nada, vuelve a dormir- Le pidió con dulzura para no preocuparlo.

Riddle la miró unos segundos antes de asentir y dejarla ir. Hermione tenía problemas para dormir y suponía se debían al trauma del secuestro. Tomar aire le haría bien.

La mujer cerró la puerta despacio y se encontró de frente con la guarda de su habitación y la de Cygnus que estaba solamente a unos pasos.

-Mi Lady, ¿necesita usted algo?- Preguntó uno de los mortíos.

Ella negó suavemente –Solo quiero chequear a mi hijo- Informó. Al instante los guardas asintieron y se apartaron de la puerta para cederle el paso. Ella murmuro unos hechizos y los escudos protectores flaquearon hasta romperse. Solo podían hacer esos consanguíneos del niño, es decir, Tom y ella. Magia antigua cortesía de Lucius y Draco.

Entró a la habitación tratando de no despertarlo y llegó hasta la cama para admirarlo un rato mientras dormía. Lo arropó, aún más, y se dejó tranquilizar con el sonido de su respiración. Cygnus estaba tan sereno durmiendo, ajeno a todo. Así debía ser siempre, él no debía preocuparse por peligros o amenazas, eso no le debería de afectar a su pequeño hijo. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar que el peligro siempre había estado a su lado de la cama, comiendo con ellos, viviendo con ellos. Ella también era un blanco viviente y un objetivo de la resistencia. La realidad la golpeó con fuerza en ese momento: Nunca los iban a dejar en paz. Limpió la traviesa lágrima y retrocedió con dolor. Todo lo que ha pasado Cygnus en tan pocos años solo porque ella se enamoró de quien no debía.

Salió de la habitación caldeada y apurada. Su cabeza iba a estallar y su corazón iba a salirse. Recorrió los pasillos y bajó las escaleras deprisa antes de llegar a su destino. Tocó tres veces con apuro y aguardó en silencio que le abrieran.

-Son las dos de la madrugada Hermione- Señaló Theodore Nott al abrir la puerta y verla agitada en el umbral. Luego se preocupó, lucia afectada. -¿Sucede algo?-

Ella sintió y sin esperar respuesta tomó su mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación a prisas, sin darle tiempo de cerrar siquiera su puerta

-Me estás asustando Hermione- Le dijo Theo mientras trataba de regular el paso apresurado que llevaban. Se dirigían a los jardines y más de un mortifago de guardia los había mirado con curiosidad y luego mal. Se tensó. –Hermione- Volvió a repetir con más autoridad y ella se detuvo. Estaban frente al homenaje de Blaise.

-¿Harías una inquebrantable por mí, Theo?- Soltó ella con rapidez. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

Nott parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño sin entender aquel arrebato y aquella pregunta. -¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre he sido leal a ti, no necesitas un juramento- Le recordó algo ofendido por necesitar aquel hechizo atador, fuera para lo que fuera.

Hermione negó –Necesito saber Theo, si te lo pidiera, si lo necesitara, si fuera el único modo de estar tranquila, ¿Lo harías?- Urgió de nuevo tomando su mano.

El hombre cambió su semblante a uno más suave y apretó su mano. Haría lo que fuera por ella, ¿Qué no era obvio? –Las que necesites hacer- Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, pero más grande, aliviada y sincera. Botó el aire que sus pulmones parecían haber retenido desde que despertó y miró la placa de su fallecido amigo. –Lo que voy a pedirte será insensato, peligroso y egoísta- Comenzó ella más tranquila –Y lo lamento mucho Theo, lamento profundamente darte más tareas, más trabajo, más responsabilidades pero necesitas ser tú-

-No me gustan los rodeos que estás dando…- Le dijo haciéndola voltear a mirarlo –Lo que vayas a decirme y si es tan importante, dímelo mirándome a los ojos-

Ella obedeció –Escúchame con atención y sin interrumpir…-

Y justo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Theodore Nott sintió una opresión en el pecho que no entendía porqué pero supo que lo acompañaría toda la vida.

.

.

.

Astoria daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba buscar la manera de hacerle llegar a Draco una advertencia antes de que fuera tarde pero ¿Cómo?. Incluso si lograba salir de allí sin que su padre o su hermana se dieran cuenta, entrar a Riddle Manor era imposible. No era bienvenida en Malfoy Manor y si Narcissa la veía seguro la maldecía antes de escucharla. Alguien necesitaba saber, alguien que pudiera decirles, advertirles del ataque que serian tan solo en cuatro noches más.

Su mirada se paseó por su habitación tratando de encontrar una solución, una idea y justo unos segundos después, al posar su mirada en su maquillaje, encontró la respuesta. Se levantó apresurada vistiéndose a prisas, era ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Hermione volvió a la cama junto con su novio. Se adentró en ella y lo abrazó por la espalda hundiendo su nariz en los omoplatos. Trataría de descansar unos minutos.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó una voz para nada recién levantada.

La bruja comprendió que no había dormido seguramente desde que ella se fue. –He ido a hablar con Theo-

-¿De madrugada y sola?- Preguntó algo molesto el hombre.

Ella asintió sin despegarse de él –Estoy inquieta Tom, necesito a Cygnus cuidado-

-Para eso estoy yo Hermione, no él- Le respondió de mala gana haciendo ademan de levantarse.

La mujer se lo impidió abrazándolo con más fuerza –Hazme el amor Tom, ahora- Pidió ella con voz demandante sorprendiendo al otro –Después discutimos tus celos absurdos-

Riddle sonrió de medio lado y luego se volteó frente a ella. -¿Me lo estás ordenando?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pervertida.

Ella se sonrojó pero le mantuvo la mirada y asintió lentamente –Ya- y no pudo decir nada más antes de ser devorada salvajemente por aquellos labios que la volvían loca.

.

.

.

En un punto apartado de Londres muggle un hombre alto y fornido se preparaba para ir a trotar un rato por aquellas montañas y caminos rocosos justo cuando tocaron su puerta. Se extraño, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Tomó su varita y caminó a la puerta alerta abriéndola poco a poco. Se alivió al ver a la mucama de pie frente a él pero la tranquilidad se fue al ver sus ojos. Grises y nublados. Concia aquel hechizo, lo habían usado en él hace ya unos años atrás."Imperio".

-Entregar, Viktor Krum, habitación 8, obliviate- Murmuraba la mujer ida mirando a la nada.

Krum observó como alzaba la mano para extenderle un papel pequeño y sucio. Lo tomó con desconfianza y luego deshizo el imperio para borrar su memoria –Viniste a cambiar las sabanas y ya lo hiciste, gracias, puedes retirarte- Recitó el hombre con su acento marcado.

La mujer parpadeo confundida pero asintió y se fue extrañada.

Viktor observó el papel unos segundos. No podía ser su amigo o Karkarov, de ser su viejo maestro se aparecería ahí gritando y maldiciendo. Lo abrió con cuidado y miró como las letras comenzaban a aparecer "Caldero Chorreante 2pm". Al terminar de leer el papel se incendio en sus manos sin causarle año y las cenizas volaron fuera de la ventana. "Hermione". Tenía que ser ella, sonrió. Miró el reloj de pared, eran las 10am, tenía tiempo de ir a comprarle algún presente.

.

.

.

La mesa del comedor de Riddle Manor no podía ser más incomoda en aquellos momentos. Theo y Draco comían despacio su desayuno mientras que Cygnus parloteaba sin parar acerca de hechizos y contrahechizos antiguos con Severus. Pero no era aquello lo que tenía a los presentes incómodos, si no las manos del Lord que no dejaban de tocar a la bruja a su lado. No estaban para nada acostumbrados a aquellos toqueteos sutiles pero visibles y alguien en esa mesa iba a vomitar muy pronto.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó en un susurro Draco a su amigo.

-Guarda silencio- Le dijo cortante el otro. Terminó de comer y decidió enfocar su atención en Cygnus. Era tan parecido a su padre. Lo observó sonreír emocionado cuando Snape le aseguró enseñarle una poción que le permitiría respirar bajo el agua y luego fruncir el ceño cuando se le negó por parte de Hermione lanzarse al lago negro de Hogwarts comenzando a alegar argumentos beneficios para su aprendizaje y enseñanza. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco. No, no era parecido a su padre, él era Hermione en toda su amplitud. El niño volteó a verlo al sentirse observado y le sonrió con admiración como siempre.

-¿Verdad que si tío?- Preguntó sonriéndole Cygnus seguro de su apoyo. No le importó llamarlo así, solo estaban ellos en aquella mañana.

Theo asintió –Con cuidados y precauciones-

Hermione resopló rodando los ojos -¿Irán a comprar las cosas ahora?- Preguntó a Draco quien dejó de masticar y la miró sin entender pero decidió asentir a lo que fuera que estuviera hablando.

-Claro- Respondió el rubio saliendo de paso.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó Theodore para levantarse de la mesa –Con sus permisos- Dijo educado para retirarse seguido de su mejor amigo.

El Lord masticó lentamente sus alimentos mientras seguía con la mirada a sus discípulos marchase de la sala. -¿De compras?- Le preguntó a su mujer.

Ella asintió sin mucho interés sirviéndole más jugo a su hijo –Necesito algunas cosas para preparar unas pociones y también unos libros. Espero no te importe prescindir de ellos unas horas-

-No realmente…- Dijo el hombre mirándola atentamente mientras seguía comiendo.

.

.

.

George Weasley ajustó su abrigo y sus guantes. Estaba jodidamente frio allí. Había tenido que conseguir un translador ilegal en el callejón oscuro a horas de la madrugada y viajar miles de kilómetros para un encuentro en Suiza. El vociferador que le llegó de improviso a su escondite era muy puntual y breve: 2pm, Alpes Suizos, alto de las montañas. Y joder que estaba en lo más alto, se dijo mientras miraba el vacio.

Miró su reloj una vez más, dos minutos para las 2 en punto. Suspiró y frotó sus manos ansiosas. Sabía quién lo necesitaba pero no a quien encontraría allí. Aguardó con la impaciencia propia de su familia hasta que escuchó un ruido entre las ramas. Se levantó con varita en mano, apuntando a la dirección que indicaba movimientos.

De entre los pinos salió una figura alta, masculina y tan bien abrigada como él. Sus ojos lo reconocieron y bajó la varita poco a poco mientras se hacía más marcada su sonrisa. –Por Godric, estaba esperando con mucha ilusión no tratar con otra serpiente-

El recién llegado le devolvió la sonrisa con igual entusiasmo –Debió ser horrible- Y avanzó los pasos que los separaban para un abrazo amistoso y cálido –Me da mucho gusto verte con vida George- Dijo con voz rota y emocionada.

El Weasley le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo y asintió –Es bueno verte amigo- Cuando se separaron no pudo evitar mirar el suelo apenado –Lamento mucho haber estado escondido todo este tiempo-

-Todos tuvimos nuestra manera de pelear esta guerra George. Yo tampoco estoy muy contento con mis decisiones pero estoy tratando de arreglarlo, al igual que tú- Le dijo en apoyo el menor.

El pelirrojo lo miró de nuevo y sonrió con sorna –Neville Longbottom, como has crecido ¿eh?- Le devolvió la sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros –Bien, supongo que esto es más que un reencuentro- Dijo más serio y cruzándose de brazos.

El otro asintió con la misma actitud –Ya no estoy con la resistencia pero tampoco estoy con Voldemort, quiero aclarar eso- Se sinceró con mucha decisión en la mirada.

-Y… Entonces, ¿De qué lado estamos ahora?- Dijo el gemelo haciendo entender con su comentario que estaba con él en lo que fuera.

-Del correcto, justo en el medio- Vio asentir a su antiguo amigo y agradeció que entendiera tan rápido –El mundo ya no es ni será lo que Harry y Dumbledore querían pero tampoco será lo que Voldemort y los mosrtifagos proclaman. Vamos a restaurar el maldito equilibrio que había en la época de los fundadores y para eso no hay que tener bandos-

George admiró como aquel muchachito menudo y desganado, tímido y asustadizo ahora hablaba con firmeza, decisión y bravía. "Harry, parece que un nuevo elegido se ha formado en medio de este caos". –Bueno, supongo que ya no estamos en Kansas- Dijo sin poder resistirse a un chiste por el momento tenso. Neville alzó una ceja confundido y el negó con la cabeza –Chiste muggle- Se quitó la mochila que llevaba y sacó unos pergaminos –Aquí están todos los datos que he podido recaudar durante mis trabajos de incognito. Mortios, rebeldes, trabajadores del ministerio, cada cosa, por más mínima que sea, está allí- Cuentas, datos, rutinas, tenía a medio mundo mágico en papel.

Neville se impresionó de la habilidad de rastreo del gemelo de Fred –Vaya, has estado ocupado-

-Un poco. Con esto podemos contactar y reunir gente de confianza, la necesitaremos si pensamos pararnos en medio de esta guerra- Antes de ponerse a analizar planes y opciones quiso saber unas cosas –Tengo preguntas Neville-

El chico esperó a que hablara.

-Estás traicionando a tú gente, con la que has estado todos estos años ¿Por qué?- Quiso saber. No le encontraba mucha lógica, aparte de querer ayudar a Hermione. No podía ser todo.

-Tú gente es la que te cuida, vela por ti y por lo que amas. La que te da seguridad y confianza, con la que te sientes en casa aún durmiendo bajo de un puente… Ellos ya no son mi gente, ya no más- Dijo sin arrepentimiento en la voz. –Muy pocos allí valen la pena, los demás solo quieren lo mismo que los mortifagos, derramar sangre-

-¿Y tú no?- Preguntó con cautela el pelirrojo.

Neville lo miró –Me han quitado tanto como a ellos pero quiero creer que estoy tomando el camino que mis padres querrían y ese no es el de la venganza. Voy a continuar con lo que una vez soñó Harry, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, todos ellos. Un mundo en el que entremos todos, en el que convivamos todos, con diferentes opiniones o puntos de vistas, creencias, familias, o sangre-

George asintió satisfecho con sus respuestas, confiaba en él.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Le devolvió Longbottom.

El gemelo se alzó de hombros –Lo mío es más simple, yo no busco ser héroe ni la paz en el mundo mágico. A mí me mueven razones más egoístas, más personales-

Neville frunció el ceño interesado -¿Cómo cuales?-

George observó el cielo, comenzaba a nevar. Cerró los ojos un momento y el recuerdo de siempre, el que lo atormentaba muchas veces en sueños, le llegó de golpe…

" _-¡Ve por ella George! ¡No dejes que se la lleven! ¡CORRE!-"_

-Lo último que me dijo Fred, fue que no dejara que se llevaran a Hermione- Contó por primera vez el pelirrojo. –Pongámonos a trabajar, supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que no estás-

Neville lo miró unos segundos atento antes de poner su mente a trabajar en estrategia.

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Viktor Krum ya estaba sentado desde hace 30 minutos en una mesa apartada a la que lo llevaron apenas entró al Caldero Chorreante. Miraba insistente la puerta esperando ver una figura femenina y bien camuflajeada entrar pero nada. Puros borrachos y mortifagos. Suspiró por tercera vez en el minuto y se resignó a que algo había salido mal y no vendría. Demasiado expuesta tal vez.

-¿Cuántos galeones por un autógrafo Krum?- Habló una voz a su lado sobresaltándolo. –Para ser el reemplazo de Karkarov deberías de tener mejores reflejos- Aconsejó de nuevo el desconocido haciéndolo voltear con molestia.

-Malfoy- Murmuro entre dientes de mala gana.

-Oh, ¿esperabas a Granger?-Preguntó sin poder aguantar la risa. –Que iluso perdedor-

-Draco- Advirtió otro hombre sentado al otro costado del ex jugador.

Viktor volteó de nuevo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan sigilosos? El no era mal mago, era muy bueno, advertía estas cosas.

-Creo que le hemos arruinado la cita imaginaria Theo- Dijo en tono divertido el rubio.

-¿Qué quieren?- Soltó con molestia el búlgaro.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla y tal vez algunos confites, gracias- Respondió el rubio sin perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Krum golpeó la mesa y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Siéntate Krum, no tengo intenciones de repetir este encuentro- Y el aludido gruñó pero hizo caso –Suficiente Draco, me duele la cabeza y quiero irme en unos minutos-

El rubio se recostó del espaldar de la silla rodando los ojos fastidiado –No será Granger pero es lo más cercano que tendrás Krum, te lo aseguro- Dijo aburrido.

-Hablen, tampoco tengo su tiempo- Dijo de mal humor ya el citado.

-Tienes contactos en el ministerio de Bulgaria, muévelos. Hermione está pidiendo asilo y protección- Comenzó Nott serio y en tono amenazante que erizaba los pelos de cualquiera –Tienes dos días para tenerme todo listo Krum, vas a sacar a dos personas de aquí así que agilízate con cuidado y no hables con nadie a no ser necesario para lo que te estoy pidiendo- Se levantó de la mesa dando por finalizada la reunión. No podían llamar mucho la atención. Sacó de su túnica un sobre y se lo pasó al búlgaro bajo la atenta mirada de Draco –Allí encontrarás lo necesario para papeles e identidades nuevas- El rubio se levantó de la mesa infundiendo la misma presión que su amigo –Dos días exactos aquí- Y se fueron.

Viktor los miró marcharse y luego observó el sobre. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Hermione se iba con él.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te ha ido cariño?- Luna Lovegood miraba con una sonrisa pequeña a su novio entrar al cuarto que ambos compartían. Ya no la retenían en una habitación sola pero igual era vigilada constantemente.

-Luna… ¿No has dormido nada?- Se había marchado antes del amanecer, encontrar un translador en estos tiempos era extremadamente difícil.

Ella negó –Sabes que no- Esperó paciente a que él se cambiara de ropa y se metiera a la cama con ella. Ya pronto oscurecería. -¿Y bien? ¿Era ella?-

Neville asintió mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su novia –Sí y no. No fue ella exactamente-

Luna soltó una risita -¿Nott y Malfoy fastidiándote de nuevo?-

Él negó divertido –No fue un Slytherin Luna…- mencionó con dulzura y miró los grandes ojos azules y confundidos –Somos más de los que creíamos-

El corazón de la bruja singular dio un salto y sin saber un nombre aún, su vista se nubló de emoción -¿Q-Quién?- Preguntó sosteniendo el aire.

Su novio le sonrió feliz –George está vivo- Apenas mencionó aquello Luna se echó a llorar riendo feliz y él solo pudo acompañarla.

-¡Pelirrojo travieso! Mira qué bien se esconde- Dijo entre risas la rubia sintiendo una alegría inmensa. Pensó no volver a ver una cabellera roja de nuevo. -¿Lo has regañado?-

Longbottom negó divertido y volvió a posar su cabeza en el corazón de su novia –Se lo estoy guardando a Dean y Seamus- Cerró los ojos respirando ese momento de calma y felicidad, en aquellas épocas eran muy pocos –Ha sido un gran día Luna-

La mujer sonrió emotiva –Claro que si-

.

.

.

" _Platón_ _escribió, "Podemos perdonar fácilmente a un niño que teme a la oscuridad, la verdadera tragedia es cuando los hombres le temen a la luz."_

.

.

.

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza! De verdad. Este fic está por terminar así que pónganse cómodos y acompáñenme a despedir este viaje.**


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

.

George Weasley llegaba a su morada cansado y agotado. Horas y horas planeando, pensando, buscando con Neville formas de adentrarse en esta guerra sin que los destrozaran al instante de poner un pie allí. Necesitaban aliados, personas confiables y para nada corrompibles y vaya, filtrar a esas personas hasta reducirlas a una pequeña y lamentable lista, había sido un trabajón. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bestial y Merlín, solo quería darse un baño e irse a dormir.

-Weasley, llevo horas esperándote- Lo recibió una voz molesta de mujer. Adiós a su plan inicial.

George ni se inmutó, sabía quién era. –Necesito un nuevo escondite- Le comenzaba a irritar que lo encontraran tan fácil después de años de ser indetectable. O tal vez innecesario, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-No estoy para bromas pelirrojo- Dijo muy seria Astoria Greengrass llamando su atención –Necesito que hagas llegar un mensaje lo más pronto posible- Comunicó con voz ansiosa y un leve tinte de miedo.

Y el hermano de Ron supo en ese momento que la guerra había comenzado. Una vez más.

.

.

.

Hermione tomaba el té mientras leía varios libros de magia oscura y antigua de la colección de Tom. Aprovechaba esos momentos en que todos revoloteaban en busca de rebeldes para estudiar y analizar. Se detuvo un momento y miró su anillo. Siempre que lo veía sentía un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y terminar en su cabeza, como si llegara a su cerebro. Era consciente de que tenía bastante magia oscura allí acumulada, justo en su dedo pero también se sentía cómoda al mirarlo, ilógicamente, era un sentimiento ambiguo, como cuando algo te altera pero te calma a la vez. Tener la reliquia de Merope con ella era una forma de recordarse a sí misma porqué estaba allí. Por Tom.

Habían pasado dos días desde que mandó a Theo y a Draco a hablar con Viktor y ahora esperaba ansiosa sus noticias luego de su reunión. ¿Habría podido el búlgaro lograrlo?. Tenía dos noches sin dormir y presentía faltaban unas más. Mordió su labio ansiosa, estaban tardando demasiado. Suspiró y siguió leyendo, debía calmarse y la mejor manera siempre había sido en los libros.

-Te viera McGonagall leyendo eso, creo que les quita por fin puntos-

-Draco- saludó la castaña levantándose apresurada y aliviada. El rubio se encontraba de pie en la gran puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Delante de él Theo le extendía un sobre mirándola fijamente. Ella lo recibió con ansias. -¿Está…-

-Todo está ahí- Aseguró Theodore.

Hermione revisó el sobre y lo encontró sellado mágicamente. Miró interrogante a Theo.

-La sonrisa de perro imbécil que trajo la pelota no se la quitaba nadie- Miró hacia atrás –Ni siquiera Draco-

-Y lo intenté con esmero- Completó el rubio.

La castaña sintió su corazón quebrarse un poco y los miró a ambos con las lagrimas queriendo salir –Muchas gracias-

-No las des aún Granger…- Dijo el rubio mirándola serio –Aún no acabamos-

Ella asintió limpiándose el rostro. –Cygnus está entrenando con Severus. Pasará la tarde allí y Tom no volverá hasta la noche…- Informó –Quizás, podamos…-

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre, vayamos a las cocinas a ver que hay- Sugirió Draco entendiendo lo que ella quería decir: pasar tiempo juntos. Después de todo, esos papeles eran para algo. Comenzaba a sentir aquel nudo en la garganta previo a algo importante. No sabía mucho lo que planeaba Hermione pero si sabía que era delicado e irreversible.

Theo asintió de acuerdo y ambos esperaron a que ella saliera primero, junto con su sonrisa. Uno a cada lado, como siempre.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, una comadreja pasó veloz por enfrente de ellos. Era plateada y parecía un fantasma del animal.

-Patronus- Exclamó Hermione. Y si no se equivocaba, ese animal era de…

-Weasley- Dijeron a la vez Malfoy y Nott..

-¡Voy con ustedes!- Reclamó ellas antes de que pudieran desaparecerse. –Si se arriesgó a mandarlo es grave, debe necesitar ayuda, él…- Se mareó de solo pensar que algo le estaba pasando.

-Hey, tranquila, estás hablando con nosotros. Seguiremos a la pequeña rata y si es muy grave, te avisaremos y te apareces ¿Está bien?- Habló Draco con voz calmada.

Ella asintió sintiendo su labio temblar. –Tengan cuidado- Pidió mirando a ambos antes de que se dedicaran a seguir el rastro de magia.

.

.

.

Draco Y Theo llegaron a la casa de los gritos encontrándose con Weasley y otra persona.

-Me estás jodiendo- Exclamó Malfoy molesto.

-Draco…- Intentó acercarse Astoria siendo rechazada al instante.

-Greengrass tiene algo importante que decir y supuse que conociéndola Malfoy, sabrías si miente o no- Reveló George desconfiado de la mujer. No olvidaba lo contado por el rubio en el Valle, la rubia era amante del mago oscuro.

-¿Mentir o no? ¡Joder! Claro que miente, es una mentirosa, todo lo que hace es mentir- Soltó aún más enojado el rubio.

-Draco….- Pidió calma Theodore desde una esquina analizando a Astoria. Sí, era cierto que tal vez le estaba viendo la cara a su amigo desde hace mucho pero parecía sinceramente afectada.

-¡Claro que no!- Grito indignada y desesperada volteando ahora a Theodore –Theo, usa legemerens, por favor, no oculto nada, no les mentiría- Pidió al borde de las lagrimas. –Si no me escuchan, mañana será muy tarde- Advirtió y enseguida Nott se colocó frente a ella. –Theo…-

-Habla Astoria- Ordenó con voz grave. Sus alarmas sonaron en cuanto dijo "demasiado tarde".

-La resistencia atacará mañana por la noche, al esconderse el sol. Están preparándose para ir con todo. No sé cuántos son pero si sé que son muchos- Informó apresurada aguantando el escrutinio de Theodore con cada palabra. Tembló nerviosa. Se sentía asfixiada. Su mirada parecía querer traspasarle el alma, la quemaba y le quitaba el aire volviéndolo pesado, ¿La estaba hechizando de alguna manera? Así que esto era lo que hacía en parte famoso a Theo en los interrogatorios.

-Legemerens- Murmuro bajito Nott adentrándose en su cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos salió dejándola mareada. –Te sugiero que escojas un bando y hagas algo distinto a lo que piensa hacer tú hermana- Que era hacer nada.

Ella asintió agradecida y miró a Draco –Del lado que tú estés yo voy a estar, solo dime cual-

El platinado no pudo evitar sentir dolor con esas palabras. En otro momento la hubiese abrazado, le hubiese dicho que ella solo debía esconderse y aguardar por él hasta que todo terminara y pudieran casarse pero en este, optó por desviar la mirada. –Solo vete Astoria- Tal vez era la última vez que se miraran pero no podía perdonarla. No estaba en su naturaleza dar segundas oportunidades.

La bruja bajó la cabeza y sin decir nada más que un "suerte" en general, desapareció derrotada.

El suspiro de Weasley los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-

-Tenemos ventaja, sabemos cuándo piensan atacar, solo hay que preparar todo- Dijo Draco metiéndose en el papel de general de filas.

-Weasley- Llamó Nott –Ve por tú gente, escóndanse y aguarden mi llamado- Pidió con autoridad.

El pelirrojo asintió –Nos vemos pronto- y desapareció al punto donde podría ubicar a Neville.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos peleado lado a lado Theo?- Preguntó una vez solos Draco. Su mirada era nostálgica.

El aludido lo observó mirar el anochecer oscuro. –Las necesarias Draco- Esta vez no estarían con Blaise pero igualmente irían codo a codo.

-Mañana a esta hora probablemente estemos muertos- Volvió a hablar el rubio con voz distraída.

Nott sonrió de lado mirándolo burlón –Después de tanto, ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Draco?-

Su amigo negó con una sonrisa igual –Estoy más que listo- Dijo sincero –Mi vida dejó de ser mía justo cuando dejé que Riddle me marcara- Le dijo con aprensión. En ese momento le había entregado su alma al infierno en préstamo. –Pero no quiero irme sin antes llevarme a un par de cabrones por delante- Comentó con morbo.

-¿A qué otra cosa iríamos?- Respondió con complicidad y camarería Nott. Ambos sonrieron.

.

.

.

Hermione casi no tendría uñas cuando al fin los vio llegar en la noche a la mansión. Sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo a su encuentro. Draco levantó una mano frenando su parloteria inmediata.

–Calma Granger, el pobretón estaba bien– Le tranquilizó el rubio.

Ella respiró aliviada –¿Qué quería? –

–Atacaran mañana al anochecer– Reveló Theodore sin preámbulos.

Hermione sintió su sangre congelarse y su corazón bombear más lento. "Demasiado pronto". Llevó su mano a su pecho con miedo.

–No va a pasarte nada Mins. Cygnus y tú van a esconderse tan bien que esos jodidos idiotas darán vueltas en círculos por años– Le aseguró con una sonrisa el rubio.

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa forzada y asintió agradecida.

Theodore, sin embargo, les pasó por un lado obviando el momento.

–¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

–Nos enteramos primero y tendremos minutos de ventaja por eso, pero Riddle debe saber antes del atardecer, tengo mucho qué hacer antes de eso– Respondió el hombre con misterio perdiéndose en los pasillos.

–¿Piensan decirle entonces? – Preguntó la bruja de vuelta al rubio.

Draco la analizó y luego le devolvió con otra pregunta –¿No lo harías tú?- Dijo dejando la pregunta al aire y siguiendo a Theo. Podría necesitar ayuda.

Hermione mordió su labio. Por supuesto que le iba a decir.

.

.

.

Theodore salió del despacho de Severus Snape a altas horas de la madrugada. Más atrás venía su mejor amigo bostezando y evidentemente cansado. El primero sostenía unos viales de pociones con cuidado y el segundo estaba todo sucio y empegostado de sustancias viscosas.

-Verdaderamente Draco, debiste prestar más atención en clases y menos esfuerzo jodiendo a Potter y Weasley- Se burló el otro con saña.

-Cierra la boca- Contestó de mal humor el otro. Parecía que había peleado con miles de gatos. Odiaba hacer pociones. Luego su mirada pasó a ser más seria –¿Qué tanto están tramando Hermione y tú?- Murmuro dolido. Lo estaban dejando fuera de muchas cosas.

Nott detuvo su paso y se volteó a él. Draco debía saber todo, lo necesitaban al tanto de sus planes por entero –Esto no te va a a gustar pero cierra la boca y mantén la calma- Comenzó a relatar justo todo lo que hasta ahora Hermione le había confiado y aparte unas pequeñas modificaciones de él. A medida que soltaba palabras la cara de su mejor amigo se iba contorsionando en reprobación pero en ningún momento interrumpió o habló. Al terminar aguardó paciente el berrinche, las pataletas y los gritos en desacuerdo. Nada. Levantó una ceja contrariado.

Draco relajó el ceño y su mirada plata se volvió serena, vencida. Asintió lentamente y con actitud resignada le dijo: –¿Qué necesitas Theo?–

Theodore miró a su amigo con admiración. Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo había dejado sin palabras.

.

.

.

-–Y entonces mamá… ¡BOOM! Fue una explosión que lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de mi ¡VARIOS!- Exclamó emocionado Cygnus usando sus manos para darle más dramatismo al momento. Le contaba extasiado a Hermione acerca de su entrenamiento de esta tarde.

La madre escuchaba con atención y se maravillaba en cada momento de emoción que su hijo inyectaba en el cuento. Le sonrió animada y alborotó su cabello escuchando una queja –Has avanzado mucho bebé– Felicitó con cariño y orgullo en su voz.

Cygnus se encogió un poco cohibido y apenado pero asintió –Quiero poder cuidarte mamá. Cuando papá esté fuera de casa– Se sinceró con mejillas sonrojadas.

La bruja lagrimeó un poco con el corazón apretado y acarició una de sus mejillas. –¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – Dijo con amor. –Hasta hace poco me pedías contarte "Historia de Hogwarts" – Arropó al niño y lo sorprendió en cuándo con delicadeza pero con diversión lo empujó a un lado para acostarse en la cama con él. La sorpresa del niño pasó a ser momentánea cuando se apresuró a buscar su calor y abrazarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían aquello. –¿Sabes de donde viene la magia Cygnus? – Preguntó ella despacio. La noche era fría y tranquila.

El niño asintió con actitud sabionda –Por supuesto madre, de los antiguos creadores. Rowena, Godric, Helena y Salazar– Recitó en orden y como quién lo aprende de memoria. Justo como ella a su edad.

Hermione rió un poco pero luego agregó –La versión muggle hijo, es algo diferente– Reveló picando la curiosidad de su pequeño. –Verás Cygnus, cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos pero muchos siglos atrás, la luna y el sol eran personas antes de convertirse en espíritus encargados de resguardar el día y la noche– Comenzó ella a relatar. Hizo una pausa al sentir que alguien los miraba, Tom se encontraba en el maco de la puerta mirándolos con atención. Ella le sonrió un poco y decidió seguir a sabiendas de que no solo había picado una curiosidad.

–Sigue mamá– Dijo el niño emocionado del nuevo cuento ajeno a la presencia de su padre.

–Estas dos deidades eran pareja, tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos. El sol amaba profundamente a la Luna, tanto que prometió encontrarse cada noche antes de tocar las montañas y la Luna, prometió pasar lentamente a su lado rozándolo fugazmente con todo el amor que se profesaban– No pude evitar sonreír un poco al compararse en su mente con el cuento –Luna siempre quiso ser madre, era algo que anhelaba en demasía desde los días de creación. Su deseo fue tan fuerte que una noche, justo en plena Luna llena, donde ella era más brillante, fuerte y poderosa, donde era tan grande y cercana a la tierra, atrajo con un hechizo a una campesina muy joven–

Tom la escuchaba con atención sin poder evitar perderse en la historia al igual que su hijo.

–¿Y qué sucedió mamá? – apuró Cygnus con aquella ansiedad de niño.

–La Luna se le presentó a la joven en forma humana y le ofreció un regalo, algo único e inigualable, algo que solo El Sol y Ella poseían…–

–Magia– Respondieron Cygnus y Tom a la vez en voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

Hermione asintió retomando el cuento –La joven, llena de carencias y necesidades, accedió al instante presa de la emoción y de la ingenuidad– Continuo la bruja –Sin embargo, Luna le pidió algo a cambio, algo pequeño pero preciado, un niño de su vientre– Debía ser tarde ya, tal vez 2 de la madrugada o más pero aquel ambiente que se estaba creando era algo digno de alargar un poco más –La campesina inocente accedió a prestar su cuerpo para llevar al hijo de la Luna. Los días pasaron y el bebé se formó muy rápido, fueron cuestión de pocas semanas para que la joven, repudiada y rechazada por el pueblo, volviera a aquella cima de montaña de noche, justo donde la noche comenzaba a ser día, puesto que Luna, enamorada como nunca, quería que El Sol pudiera ver a la pequeña criatura que sería de ambos–

–Entre sudor, lamentos y pocas fuerzas, el niño llegó al mundo. Su piel era pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos grises opacos, como la neblina más densa, sus cabellos amarillos radiantes como los rayos más fuertes del Sol. Era una combinación del día y de la noche– La castaña tomó aire, Cygnus luchaba por no dormirse de ninguna manera y eso le causó mucha ternura –La pequeña y débil joven no soportó aquel parto y murió sin poder evitarlo, sin haber recibido su regalo. Luna lamento mucho aquella perdida pero su felicidad por ver aquel pequeño no fue opacada. Con ansias esperó que el día comenzara a materializarse y con ilusión mostró a su amado recién aparecido su creación–

Cygnus talló sus ojos con cansancio –¿Qué hizo el Sol mamá? –

Hermione sonrió triste –El Sol miró al niño horrorizado, aquello iba contra las reglas, era un desequilibrio en el universo, equilibrio que ellos debían mantener. Angustiado, pidió con molestia deshacer aquello que había hecho su amada pero la petición le fue denegada entre lagrimas y decepción. La Luna había cometido una falta imperdonable segada por sentimientos humanos y El Sol, debió actuar según lo que creía correcto. Desterró a La Luna al punto más lejano del universo, sola, y al bebé, lo dejó allí, esperando que no sobreviviera mucho tiempo, pero alguien lo encontró, lo cuido y protegió, creció y manifestó poderes asombrosos, únicos–

–Creo que tú cuento lo ha aburrido– Comentó una voz suave cerca de los pies de la cama.

La bruja miró a su hijo dormir sereno en su pecho y sonrió con amor –Se ha perdido la mejor parte–

–¿Crees en eso? – Preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio el Lord.

Ella levantó su mirada a él y asintió –Me gusta pensar que la magia nació de algo tan puro como el amor de una madre– Contestó sincera.

–Theodore ha venido a verme hace unos instantes…– Le contó su novio. –Supongo ya estarás enterada– No era una pregunta, sabía que lo hacía.

–¿Qué está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos Tom? – Quiso saber la mujer tratando de levantarse pero siendo detenida por su mano. Para su sorpresa, él rodeó la cama y se acostó en el otro extremo, no tan cerca del niño como ella pero justo a su lado.

–Por ahora, solo estar acostado aquí– Se sinceró el hombre acomodándose mejor. –Mañana pensaré en otra cosa–

La bruja se arrimó más a su hijo sintiendo el olor de ambos hombres de su vida. –Los amo inmensamente Tom–

–Lo sé– contestó simplemente él antes de escucharla respirar pausadamente. Decidió no dormir aquella noche, velaría los sueños de su mujer e hijo. Lamentó sinceramente ser la primera y tal vez última vez que hiciera aquello. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones para llenarlos de nuevo. Una ansiedad molesta comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Hermione estaba muy tranquila.

.

.

.

El día había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos. Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, solo faltaban dos horas y media para la puesta del sol. Riddle caminaba a paso calmado siendo flaqueado por Greyback, Lucius y Severus. Se dirigían a la biblioteca de la mansión donde se efectuaría una reunión. Al entrar, todos se pusieron de pie y atentos. Hermione ya estaba de pie abrazándose a sí misma mirando algunos cuadros. A cada uno de sus lados, Nott y Malfoy, cuidándola como siempre. Narcissa Malfoy se erguía decidida y lista para cualquier orden, con el temple de cualquier Black. Zabini Padre y Nott estaban allí también, conversando en voz baja. Todos los de su plena confianza reunidos allí.

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron pacientes a que él se dirigiera a ellos.

–Si están aquí es porque tendrán una tarea específica– Comenzó el lord con voz autoritaria. –La resistencia atacará en cuestión de horas y estamos preparados para ello– Escuchó revuelo por parte de Narcissa y los mayores. Levantó su mano y enseguida volvieron a callar. –No sé si nos superen en número pero jamás nos van a superar en poder. Somos magos de familias que llevan siglos con la magia en su sangre, de familias que pelearon por mantener sus ideales y creencias. Los superamos de mil formas y eso se verá en la batalla– Nott padre y Zabini asintieron de acuerdo así como Greyback.

Hermione estuvo tentada a recordar con un comentario sarcástico que ella no, pero se calló, no era momento. Tampoco se sentía menos de lo que Tom hablaba.

–Narcissa, si mal no recuerdo, los Black's solían ser todos unos irritantes prodigios en pociones– Dijo el Lord dirigiéndose a la sobreviviente de aquel legado.

–Lo somos, mi Lord– Respondió con un tinte orgulloso en la voz. Draco sonrió a su madre.

–Ve con Severus, necesitaremos algunas pociones para armar a los mortíos– Ordenó sin mirar al hombre de nariz ganchuda. Ambos salieron a prisas de allí.

–Tadeus– Llamó ahora al padre de Blaise –Los Zabini siempre andan presumiendo de su habilidad para transfigurar y si Blaise era excepcionalmente bueno, quiero creer que fue por tus enseñanzas–

El hombre asintió con una pequeña mueca triste a la mención de su hijo –No está lejos de la verdad, mi Lord– Inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto –Espero ordenes–

–Toma a unos cuantos mortifagos y elfos de las cocinas, enséñales hechizos básicos para dar vida a objetos inanimados–

El italiano asintió y se retiró.

–Lucius, Draco…– Llamó ahora a los rubios del salón –¿Debo decirles en qué son buenos? – Preguntó mirándolos atentamente con una ceja alzada.

Ambos negaron con prepotencia y superioridad en sus miradas. –No, mi Lord– Respondieron ambos a la vez arrogantes. Hermione y Theo contuvieron el impulso de rodar los ojos ante aquello.

–Vayan– Dijo más tranquilo quedándose ahora con los Nott y su mujer. –Theodore, te quiero cuidando de Cygnus y de Hermione en todo momento. Los resguardaras en la mansión de los Gaunt junto con Polly y aguardaran allí hasta que todo acabe– Vio como su mujer iba a protestar y la miró para silenciarla, no era el momento de quejas.

–¿Mi Lord? – Preguntó Argustus sintiéndose intruso en todo aquello sin una tarea asignada.

–Necesito la magia negra de los Nott para romper unas protecciones Argustus, espérame en los patios– Ordenó con calma siendo obedecido al instante.

Theodore miro el recorrido de su padre y teniendo ya una tarea asignada, se disculpo y salió de la habitación.

–Voy a pelear– Dijo al instante de que Theo cerrara la puerta la bruja.

Tom cerró los ojos con paciencia esperando aquello. –No– Dijo sin más.

Hermione lo miró indignada –¡Soy mil veces mejor que muchos de tus mejores mortifagos Tom! –

–Y por eso cuidarás a nuestro hijo– Dijo él mirándola a los ojos dejando caer la máscara de frialdad unos momentos –Te necesito con él mujer, no me discutas esto– Pidió con voz suave. Casi una súplica.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas –P-Pero… tú.. – Negó con dolor, no quería dejarlo solo.

Tom cerró la distancia que los separaba y la alcanzó tomándola de las mejillas. –Mírame Hermione– Pidió a centímetros de sus labios. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus frentes estaban juntas. La bruja obedeció –Puedo con esto pero no podré si estás dando vueltas a mi alrededor sin protección adecuada– Se sinceró a sabiendas de que no se podría concentrar en su protección si ella estaba cerca peleando.

–Prometiste que nos cuidarías, lo dijiste– Le reprochó con dolor al verse derrotada. Iría sola con Cygnus después de todo.

Él asintió –Es lo que estoy haciendo– Y la besó. No fue un beso salvaje y necesitado como solían serlo en aquel sitio de encuentros furtivos en las noches largas de lecturas para él, no, fue un beso suave, lento, pausado y lleno de emociones y sentimientos. El paseaba su lengua por sus labios y luego masajeaba su lengua con esmero y lentitud.

Ella suspiraba y se aferraba a sus hombros como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tom estaba bebiendo de ella, de su ser, de su alma. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes de nuevo. –Has sido lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, Tom Riddle–

El mago rió ronco preso del momento compartido –Ha sido mi placer, Hermione Granger– La suave risa de su mujer le hizo recordar lo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Se separó un poco y bajo la mirada atenta y extrañada de la castaña, sacó una cajita de terciopelo verde Slytherin.

–¿Tom? – Preguntó la bruja confundida con el corazón queriéndosele salir.

El hombre desvió la vista un poco incomodo pero luego suspiró y la miró con admiración. Memorizó cada facción de su rostro, la grabó y la capturó no queriendo perderse ninguna reacción siguiente de ella. –Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, insufrible sabelotodo, amiga de Harry Potter, Gryffindor, defensora de los prejuicios de la sangre, madre de mis dos hijos y compañera en esta y las otras vidas que Salazar me otorgue, ¿Aceptas usar este ridículo anillo, como símbolo superficial, materialista y enfermizamente cursi, en una unión ancestral y mágica? – Preguntó sonriéndole de medio lado pero con evidente felicidad en los ojos.

Ella cubrió su boca con una mano y ya en un mar de lágrimas asintió frenéticamente antes de exclamar un ¡SI! Firme, fuerte y sincero. Él se acercó a ella y tomó con delicadeza su mano para deslizar el anillo justo por encima del de la reliquia familiar. El anillo se ajustó a su dedo y sacó su varita para recitar el encantamiento. Hermione contuvo la respiración sin perderse ni un movimiento.

– _Unite encantate perseu sanguini_ …– Comenzó a conjurar el mago con concentración en pársel y sintiendo su magia vibrar emocionada – _Vida e muerte per sempre_ – Aguardó unos segundos y se deleitó con el hilillo de sangre y magia combinada que salía desde su brazo hasta adentrarse en el de Hermione.

La bruja emitió un gritico cuando terminó el ritual y buscó los ojos de su ahora, legal y mágico, esposo –Diablos, no estoy de blanco– Dijo en broma antes de lanzarse hacia sus brazos besándolo con pasión esta vez.

El mago le respondió sonriendo entre el beso y sin aguantarse se inclinó lo suficiente para cargarla entre sus brazos y aparecerse en su habitación. La aventó en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y Hermione gimió extasiada como necesitada de él. Lo miró desnudarse con ansias y ella decidió hacer lo mismo lo más rápido posible. En menos de un minuto se encontraba arañando y mordiendo la espalda de su esposo gritando de placer.

Tom se hundía en ella profundamente y luego salía por completo para volver a hacer lo mismo, era una delicia. Amaba aquellos momentos con ella. "Amaba" la palabra "amar" le resonó en su cabeza con ecos y se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él amaba irremediablemente a una sangre sucia. –Te amo Hermione– Dijo con voz excitada y ronca mientras sentía como ella lo apretaba en su intimidad con fuerzas llegando al orgasmo y arrastrándolo a él también. Iba a moverse cuando los brazos de la bruja lo apresaron.

-Espera– Dijo solamente ella con voz cansada pero tranquila y melodiosa. Él asintió y se recostó en su pecho, aun dentro de ella.

La castaña comenzó a jugar con su cabello y luego a trazar círculos en su ancha espalda. –Podría morir ahora, aquí mismo– susurro sincera.

–Vas a morir de vejez, como gustan los muggles. Con Cygnus a tu lado tomando tu mano hasta el último aliento– Recitó aquello como quien lo planifica y repasa una y otra vez en su mente.

–¿Por qué no tomarías tú mi otra mano? – Preguntó ella intrigada imaginándose la escena.

–Porque de ninguna manera morirás primero que yo– Prometió él seguro de sus palabras.

Ella guardo silencio unos segundos antes de asentir. Pasaron así unos minutos antes de que él se moviera y saliera de ella dejándole un sentimiento enorme de vacío. –Es hora– Dijo mientras miraba la ventana de su habitación. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de una tonalidad más oscura. Comenzó a vestirse portando el negro, como siempre. Mientras lo hacía, no perdía de vista a su mujer haciendo lo mismo. Ambos se miraban uno al otro. Al terminar, él se acercó a ella y besó su frente aspirando luego el olor de su cabello. –Cuídate y cuida de nuestro hijo– Pidió.

–No le pasara nada a Cygnus, lo prometo– Le aseguró a su esposo con decisión en la mirada. La mirada de una leona lista para pelear por su cachorro.

Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron juntos al patio donde ya todos aguardaban listos para el ataque. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, Hermione observó a lo más cercanos a ella de pie al comienzo de las escaleras. Cygnus estaba de pie junto a Polly, Narcissa y Lucius, quienes se abrazaban por la cintura con evidente miedo pero el mismo amor que siempre se profesaban, detrás de ellos Severus Snape le dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora y un asentimiento de cabeza. Draco estaba a tan solo unos pasos de sus padres, atento, alerta y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que antes, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, le resultaba insoportable, le sonrió. Theo aguardaba por ella a solo unos metros de distancia. Todos estaban allí, su gente, su familia.

Al notar la presencia del Lord y su Lady todos los mortifagos se arrodillaron ante ellos reconociendo su autoridad. Incluso Draco y Theo, aún sabiendo Hermione que lo hacían solo por ella. La bruja levantó la vista al cielo y observó con terror como comenzaba a pintarse de naranja y rosa, el momento había llegado. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tom recibiendo con asombro el mismo gesto devuelta. También tenía miedo.

–Mi Lord, esperamos ordenes– Dijo Tadeus con su traje de mortifago listo y su máscara en mano.

Solo ahí Hermione fue consciente que todos la usaban, hasta sus amigos. Narcissa llevaba una túnica elegante verde, orgullosamente Slytherin. De un lado de la túnica el escudo de los Black se alzaba imponente grabado en finos hilos de oro, del otro, el escudo de los Malfoy brillaba en plata. El mismo escudo se mostraba en la túnica de Draco y Lucius.

Theo y Argustus no se quedaron atrás con sus finas túnicas mostrando el escudo familiar de los Nott. Ambos llevaban también los anillos familiares. Aun cuando sabía que Theodore no estaba precisamente orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia, admiró como llevaba con elegancia aquel estándar.

Miró a Cygnus, los Riddles por ser familia no mágica no poseían un escudo familiar pero su túnica mostraba imperiosa el escudo de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, los Gaunt. Sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando Tom, sin soltar su mano, llamó con calma a Draco y Lucius.

–Ahora– Ordenó mirando fijamente los límites de la mansión. La castaña supo lo que estaba pidiendo y aún en la terrible situación, se emocionó de poder ser espectadora de la siguiente demostración épica de magia.

Padre e hijo se miraron y se asintieron con una sonrisa de lado idéntica. Lucius soltó a su esposo dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla y caminó codo a codo con su primogénito bajando las escaleras hasta posicionarse al lado del menor tan idéntico a él. Ambos levantaron sus varitas con el brazo derecho y las apuntaron al cielo.

Hermione contempló aquello con lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum_ …– Recitó Draco con voz firme siendo seguido de su padre.

– _Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum_ …– De la varita de ambos comenzó a salir una luz amarilla oscura, casi naranja, que comenzó a unirse en el cielo expandiéndose en redonda hacia los límites de la mansión.

Narcissa abrazó a Cygnus sin dejar de mirar los escudos que su familia colocaba.

Hermione miró a los mortifagos con detalle mientras las voces de Draco y Lucius conjurando escudos los llenaban. Rostros asustados, rostros de niños recién marcados, vidas inocentes. Personas ajenas a todo aquello, perdidas que serian en vano. Su mirada se detuvo con dolor en una pareja de mortifagos que se tomaban de manos tratando de ser sutiles entre las filas. La chica, no más de 16 años derramaba lágrimas y el chico trataba de retenerlas. Era ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, todos aterrados el día de la batalla fuera de Hogwarts. Sus pies reaccionaron solos y soltó la mano de Tom dirigiéndose con paso firme bajando los escalones.

Al llegar al lado de Draco imitó su posición sacando su varita. El rubio sonrió sin mirarla.

– _Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum… Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum_ – Comenzó a recitar en conjunto de los dos magos haciendo el escudo ahora de un amarillo brillante.

Theodore Nott observaba la escena con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Por eso estaba enamorado de ella, era un alma tan pura. "Protección máxima, hazte duradera y repele al enemigo" recitó de memoria la traducción de los hechizos en su mente deseando aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

El escudo cubrió por completo la mansión entera justo al caer la noche. Los tres magos bajaron sus varitas satisfechos y exhaustos. Se dieron un asentimiento entre ellos y Hermione se lanzó a Draco sin importarle los demás. –Más te vale sobrevivir a todo esto, hurón oxigenado– Exigió con voz amortiguada por el llanto.

Draco tragó grueso y se aferró al abrazo con desesperación. –Ten mucho cuidado ratona de biblioteca– Le pidió al oído en las mismas condiciones. Pasaron así unos segundos hasta que el rubio la soltó. –Voy a patearle el trasero a esos Gryffindor's de mierda y espero que lo sepas– Bromeó tratando de contener sus propias lagrimas.

La castaña asintió soltando una risa triste y luego dirigió su mirada al matrimonio Malfoy que la miraban con dolor. –No tengo palabras para ustedes dos más que gracias– Diablos, no quería sonar a despedida para nada pero los destinos de todos allí eran inciertos.

–Gracias a ti, hija– Respondió Narcissa por ambos mirándola ahora con amor maternal. Lucius solo movió su varita y enseguida en su capa se bordeó un escudo. Hermione lo admiró confundida y luego levantó su cabeza a ellos dos quienes solo sonreían.

–Pensé que necesitabas tener la identificación contigo– Y así, el patriarca de los Malfoy, le estaba dando su lugar en la familia. –Cuídate, Hermione–

Cygnus no entendía, ¿por qué se despedían? Ellos también iban a luchar, él se había estado preparando día y noche.

–Hermione, es hora– La llamó Tom a unos metros sin verla, su mirada estaba fija en los arboles más allá del bosque. –Ya vienen– Todos se tensaron ante aquello y colocaron su mascaras. Draco le dedicó una mirada más a ella y otra a Cygnus, transmitiéndole lo mucho que lo quería recibiendo un asentimiento confundido antes de colocarse la suya y voltear hacia la entrada.

Snape llegó a su lado y le tendió su mano estrechándola con fuerza –Ha sido un placer señorita Granger– Le dijo con voz extrañamente suave.

–Profesor, el placer siempre fue mío– Dijo ella con admiración al hombre. Y lo abrazó sin tapujos y sin ser rechazada unos segundos. Al separarse Theo aguardaba detrás de ella tomando a Cygnus del hombro.

–Mamá, vamos a pelear ¿no es así? – Preguntó esperanzado el pequeño. Ella negó y el niño negó indignado –¡Cobarde! – Le gritó enfurecido.

–Cygnus…– Advirtió Theo la falta de respeto molesto.

–No es justo, no quiero ir a esconderme, entrené mucho, me esforcé, me preparé…– Siguió haciendo el berrinche el niño hasta que su padre lo calló.

–Suficiente Cygnus, harás lo que se te ordene y mis órdenes son que obedezcas a tú madre– Al mencionar aquellas duras palabras, hechizos comenzaron a llover contra los escudos.

Hermione miró alarmada a Tom y tomó de la mano a su hijo con fuerza.

–Vete– Le pidió con dolor en la mirada. No sabía si se estaba despidiendo o si la volvería a ver. Por primera vez rogó a Salazar ser la segunda.

Ella asintió y le dedicó un fugaz beso. Tom le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego miró a su hijo. Los gritos de la resistencia se oían por encima de los escudos.

–Padre, no es justo, lo sabes, puedo pelear– Prometió al borde las lágrimas. Se quedó mudo cuando sintió los brazos del mayor envolverlo en un abrazo firme y fuerte.

–¿Puedes recordar lo que hablamos Cygnus? – Preguntó en su oído. El niño asintió devolviéndole el abrazo sin poder creerlo. –¿Puedes cumplirlo? – Volvió a preguntar recibiendo la misma respuesta. –Bien, cuídate hijo– Una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, una sola pero suficiente para que el niño optara por no decir más nada. Sintió cuando unos brazos lo cargaron y los gritos apresurados de su madre pero él solo veía a su padre hacerse cada vez más pequeño a medida que se alejaban con dirección al bosque a gran velocidad.

Draco observó a su mejor amigo correr con Cygnus en brazos y Hermione pisándole los talones. "Hasta pronto, hermano".

Tom Riddle dejó de mirar a su esposa e hijo cuando se perdieron la oscuridad de la noche. Confiaba en Theodore. Volteó su mirada al frente. Los escudos estaban resistiendo bien pero no iba a alargar mucho esto. –¡Draco! – Gritó por encima de las explosiones contra los muros. El rubio estuvo a su lado en instantes. –Esta mierda se va a romper en unos segundos. ¿Sabes hacer un expulso máximo? – Preguntó.

El rubio asintió ofendido. –Por supuesto– Los que quiera imbécil, quiso responder.

–Prepárate– Advirtió el mago tenebroso cuadrándose firme y sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. Severus a su lado, como siempre.

–Viene la comida, viene la comida, viene la comida…– Canturreaba Greyback atrás tenso meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Los escudos cayeron y enseguida todos los mortifagos comenzaron a enfrentarse con los rebeldes.

Rayos verdes y rojos iban y venían de ambos lados. Tom, Draco y Narcissa estaban enfocados en repeler a cualquiera que intentará ir hacia los bosques. Severus y Lucius luchaban en primera fila junto a sus aprendices.

Draco se sobresaltó al ver como una maldición pasaba cerca de su madre rozándole la túnica. "Maldición, ¿Dónde estaba el pelirrojo pobretón?" Se preguntó con molestia mientras enviaba un Avada al infeliz que osó a lanzar aquel hechizo contra su madre.

–¡Pulso! –

–¡Repelo! –

–Sectusempra–

–¡Protego!

Hechizos, maldiciones, todo se escuchaba amortiguado por gritos de dolor y agonía.

–Noo, nonono, por favor–

Greyback destrozaba y desgarraba todo a su paso junto con sus lobos. Su risa horrorosa no era más que la de un demente.

Narcissa había sido separada de su hijo y el Lord y ahora se debatía a duelo a varios metros de ellos con tres rebeldes. Resopló molesta –Pero que falta de modales, atacar entre tres a una mujer–

–¡Bruja del demonio! – La acusó uno de ellos con rabia.

Ella sonrió. –Oh si querido, en efecto– Dijo antes de lanzarle un crucius. Estaba tan concentrada en esos tres que el grito de advertencia de su hijo la aturdió muy tarde. Un hechizo la golpeó mandándola al suelo. La cabeza le dio vueltas unos segundos y cuando enfocó su vista la apuntaban dos distintos. Aguardó.

–Expelliarmus– Conjuró la voz de una mujer enviando a sus enemigos lejos.

Narcissa se levantó con algo de dificultad mirando a su salvadora. –Andrómeda– Estaba sorprendida. Allí estaba su hermana mayor, de pie ante ella, ayudándola.

La viuda de Tonks le sonrió –Cissy– Saludó. –Creí que los Black no se arrodillaban ante nadie– Recordó la frase que su madre repetía una y otra vez haciendo referencia a encontrarla en el piso.

Narcissa recuperó su porte y postura arrogante –Solo tropecé– Dijo arrugando su nariz pero luego sonrió y ambas rieron. La risa cedió y ambas se miraron de nuevo más serias –Y-Yo.. – quiso decir la menor.

Andrómeda negó –Ahora no es momento Cissy, luego, si sobrevivimos– Dijo. La otra asintió de acuerdo y se dispusieron a seguir defendiéndose pero ahora, espalda con espalda.

Draco suspiró aliviado al ver a su exiliada y desterrada tía ayudar a su madre. Ya podía concentrarse mejor. –¡Avada Kedavra! –Conjuró con energías renovadas _._

.

.

.

Hermione y Theo llegaron a las afueras de la mansión Gaunt sin mayores problemas. Cygnus no había dejado de llorar en silencio durante el camino. La bruja trató de sacar fuerzas e ignorar su necesidad de calmarlo. Debía concentrarse en lo que venía. Theo bajó al niño y comenzó a conjurar un perímetro seguro bajo protecciones y salas antiguas. Lo había aprendido de Draco.

Ambos se tensaron cuando vieron una figura acercarse corriendo pero bajaron guardias cuando visualizaron que era el búlgaro, Viktor Krum. No los podía ver por los escudos de invisibilidad que Theodore colocó así que asegurándose de que fuera él mediante un conjuro de reconocimiento mágico, bajaron el escudo lo suficiente para que pasara. –Viktor–llamó Hermione.

El ex jugador la miró y le sonrió encantado. Luego asintió a Nott y miró al niño con una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó apresurado. –Aquello es un campo de batalla– Informó con una mueca preocupada.

Cygnus se recuperó al instante. –¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué él viene con nosotros madre? – Preguntó desconfiado. A su padre definitivamente no le gustaría aquello.

Hermione miro a Theo y este le asintió para luego desviar la mirada. Ella se agachó a la altura de su hijo y lo tomó de los hombros –Viktor es muy buen mago y tiene mi confianza. También tiene un plan y una salida de aquí, segura–

–Padre dijo que nos quedáramos juntos, aquí, con la abuela– Recitó el niño de memoria con tono acusador y en desacuerdo.

La bruja negó –Irás con él Cygnus– Le ordenó.

Cygnus la miró como si estuviera loca y luego buscó ayuda en su tío. Este ni lo miro. –¿I-Iré? – Aquel detalle no se le pasó por alto. Era ir, de solo, con el extraño, él nada más, sin ellos.

Hermione asintió con lagrimas –Él va a cuidarte, lo prometo– Aseguró ella para abrazarlo luego con fuerza. Besó su frente y se separó de él –Yo debo estar al lado de tú padre bebé, lo siento, lo siento mucho– Repitió una y otra vez. –No puedes estar completamente seguro mientras nosotros estemos a tu lado Cygnus, siempre habrá quién odie a tú padre, quién busque hacerle daño y aún si gana esta guerra de nuevo, nunca podremos darte la seguridad que necesitas, la niñez que debes tener. Y si no gana, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te hrá esa gente. Siempre correrás peligro por ser quién eres– El niño negó asustado. –Por eso... Debes olvidarlo– Concluyó la bruja con voz rota.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del niño y trató de zafarse del agarre.

–T-Theo…- Pidió la mujer balbuceando entre lagrimas.

El mago miró al niño con dolor y disculpas antes de conjurar un "inmovilus" con magia verbal. Luego se posicionó delante de él, justo a un lado de Hermione tomando su mano con fuerza. –Te queremos mucho Cygnus– Se despidió con dos lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Hermione susurro un "gracias" y un "te amo" antes de contener la respiración y soltar… –Obliviate–

Los ojos del niño se abrieron con horror y todo le dio vueltas.

 _¿Puedes recordar lo que hablamos Cygnus?... Cuídate, hijo_

 _La Luna y el Sol… Hijo de la Luna_

 _¡Mamá! ¡Ven! Tú y yo contra padre_

 _Que tú luz brille para siempre Cassie… Adiós hermana, vendré pronto, lo prometo_

 _¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo?_

 _Creciste en un orfanato… La dejó por ser bruja_

 _Me da vergüenza llevar su sangre_

 _Tuvo que haber un tiempo, en el que tuviera un corazón_

 _Bienvenida de vuelta mamá… Ya estoy en casa_

 _Es su hijo ¿No es así?... Es mío… Se parece mucho a él_

 _A veces cariño, los adultos necesitamos señalar a un culpable para aliviar nuestro dolor_

 _Y ahí fue donde lo entendí, no todos demostramos las cosas de la misma manera, unos son más expresivos, otros no… Tú tienes esos detalles Cygnus…_

 _¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!_

 _Algo pasó y el bebé se vio afectado_

 _Vine para llevarlos conmigo Cyg_

 _Baja a mi hijo Malfoy, lo harás vomitar_

 _Vamos Cygnus, tu tío Blaise te enseñara como se juega Quiddich_

 _Por algo soy tú padrino ¿No es así?_

 _Mira qué guapo quedaste Cygnus_

 _Los Malfoy somos unos caballeros ante todo Cygnus, debes actuar igual_

 _Tu padre y yo estaremos ahí, lo prometo_

 _¿Cómo que no puedo darte besos? Claro que puedo ¡Eres mi bebé!_

 _Voy a darte una galleta mini voldy pero no le digas a la loca de tú madre… Tampoco le digas que te digo así_

 _Ya déjalo Blaise, tiene que estudiar con Theo_

 _Cygnus, lee estos libros_

 _Papá actúa de una forma pero te aseguro que nos quiere_

 _Tendrás un hermano Cygnus_

 _Corre Cygnus, ¡corre!_

 _Como me apena verte llorar, toma mi mano te protegeré, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más que aquí estoy… ¿La canto de nuevo? Oh, te dormiste_

 _Míralo Tom ¡Se para solo!_

 _Te amo mucho pequeño, muchísimo_

 _Voy a cuidarte Cygnus, a ti y a tú madre, siempre. Lo prometo_

 _Yo soy mami y él es papá, saluda Tom_

 _Bienvenido al mundo hijo_

La vista del niño se apagó y perdió su brillo mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás siendo sostenido por Theo. Los sollozos de Hermione eran cada vez más fuertes. Él le quitó el anillo de los Guant y el relicario que colgaba de su cuello. Lo cargó y caminó hasta Krum con mirada amenazante. _–_ Si algo le pasa, voy a cazarte hasta el fin del mundo y así no sobreviva hoy Krum, voy a buscar la manera de atormentarte- Le prometió con voz oscura Nott.

El búlgaro asintió con seriedad y tomó al niño en brazos. De los arbustos salió alguien alzando sus manos en señal de paz. Neville Longbottom, traía consigo un niño sujetado con miedo a su túnica y detrás de ellos, una rubia con varita en mano alerta a sus espaldas.

-Ahí está el último pasajero Krum- Dijo Theodore sin dejar de mirar al niño cabellos negros en sus brazos.

Neville tomó eso como la despedida y se agachó a la altura del niño –Teddy, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo tú abuela?- El pequeño asintió. –Este señor viajará contigo, el niño que se quedó dormido en sus brazos también. Cuando él se despierte va a estar muy asustado porque no recuerda mucho pero tú estarás ahí para cuidarlo ¿no es así?- Preguntó sobando su mejilla.

Luna entró en escena con tono maternal –Le dirás todo lo que te dijimos y le harán caso al señor Krum ¿De acuerdo? Abrígate bien y cuídalo mucho, ambos, cuídense mutuamente- unas lagrimas traviesas salieron de los grandes ojos azules y Lovegood lo abrazó con fuerza –Adiós multicolor, voy a extrañarte-

-Nada de magia por ahora Teddy, mantén ese cabello por un tiempo- recordó Longbottom.

El pequeño asintió y lo abrazó a él también para luego irse con el búlgaro quien le sonrió triste.

Hermione observó al hijo de su ex profesor de defensas y de Tonks. Era idéntico a Remus. –No lo dejes solo Teddy, por favor- Pidió con el corazón en la mano. El niño más grande negó con seriedad en su mirada.

-No lo haré, lo juro- Contestó seguro.

Krum carraspeó incomodo. –Es hora de irnos- comunicó con pesar. Sacó el translador de su mochila y miró solamente a Hermione –Aun puedes venir con nosotros, criar a tú hijo, a mi lado- Ofreció de nuevo con mucha decisión.

Theodore rodó los ojos exasperado pero se tensó cuando vio a Hermione morder su labio. Luego ella negó y el respiro de nuevo. Una parte de él deseaba que se alejara de aquel infierno pero otra, no soportaría verla marchar con otro hombre que la mereciera menos.

-Asegúrate de que estén a salvo y que tengan una buena vida- Pidió. –Confío en ti, Viktor-

Krum activó el transporte mágico y en menos de un minuto había desaparecido de la vida de Hermione Granger junto con su único hijo.

La bruja sollozó con dolor y se aferró a Theodore con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Busco refugio en su pecho siendo consolada al instante, compartiendo la tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida.

Neville y Luna también se abrazaron nostálgicos y tristes mirando el punto de desaparición. Extrañarían a Teddy. Longbottom dirigió su apagada mirada a la castaña. –Hay una guerra que acabar-

La bruja asintió aún escondida en el pecho de su amigo –Ya lo sé-

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

.

" _Todo lo que necesitaba era el amor que me dabas, todo lo que necesitaba para un día más"_

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy jadeaba mientras se limpiaba por decima vez la sangre que corría libre por su frente. Vale, ¿qué diablos les había pasado a los puritanos que únicamente usaban "expelliarmus y desmaius"? Estaba seguro de haber esquivado unos cuantos hechizos bastantes mortales y uno que otro avada. Buscó con la mirada a su madre barriendo el campo de batalla. Seguía de pie junto a su tía. Ambas se veían exhaustas pero seguían respondiendo con ahínco. Movió sus ojos verificando ahora a su padre. No tardó mucho en identificarlo luchando lado a lado con su padrino. Ambos intactos. Se asintió a sí mismo antes de volver a correr hacia otros rebeldes con varita en mano. Llevaban lo que parecía horas peleando pero bien podría ser minutos.

-¡Fyndfire!- Conjuró con rabia hacia una bruja que reconoció como una de las que atacó a Cygnus. Llamas en forma de dragón salieron con velocidad impresionante de su varita envolviendo con crueldad a la mujer que comenzó a gritar desesperada. Apartó la vista.

Más delante de él, a tan solo unos metros, se encontraba Riddle. Su jodido ego era tan grande que se debatía con 6 magos a la vez. Dio un paso dudoso para ir a asistirlo pero luego frunció el ceño y negó. Que le dieran. Dio media vuelta y siguió abriéndose paso entre aquel caos. Brincaba cuerpos, tanto de su lado como el de ellos. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y mayores. Allí la sangre no se distinguía.

Un grito desgarrador le heló la sangre y lo detuvo en seco. Buscó el origen y miró a Greyback arrancando con sus uñas las entrañas de una muchacha que no bien pasaría de los catorce años de edad. Quiso vomitar ante la imagen. Aquel maldito estaba disfrutando esto de una manera enfermiza y repulsiva. Miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que todos estuvieran en sus propias peleas y agitó con disimulo su varita.

-Avada Kedavra- Conjuró con maestría y en menos de un parpadeo, el hombre lobo yacía sin vida junto al cuerpo de su reciente víctima. Se permitió sonreír un poco. Había estado haciendo aquello en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Ya llevaba varios mortios, no tanto como rebeldes pero hacia lo que podía. Su campo de visión fue afectado de nuevo por algo viscoso en su ojo derecho y con molestia se apuntó a sí mismo mientras conjuraba un "episkey" deteniendo el sangrado y cerrando la herida lo mejor que pudiera. Tocó el sitio satisfecho y se dispuso a correr de nuevo para ayudar al padre de Blaise quien estaba siendo acorralado.

.

.

.

Los sollozos de Hermione se detuvieron luego de un buen rato y Neville supo que era momento de volver a hablar. La bruja seguía aferrándose a Nott con fuerza y balbuceando cosas que no entendían pero suponía eran para con su hijo. El hombre la consolaba hablándole al oído con suavidad y sobando sus cabellos. Era una escena conmovedora. –Hermione- llamó con un poco de impaciencia. –Yo… Nosotros entendemos que este momento no es fácil para ti pero ya era una decisión tomada, también nos duele a Luna y a mi dejar a Teddy ir pero sabemos que estará a salvo sea cual sea el resultado de esto- Comunicó logrando que ella despegara su cabeza del pecho masculino y asintiera. –Hay que ir Hermione, allá hay gente inocente dando su vida para mejorar el mundo mágico. No podemos seguir aquí lamentándonos. Ya no más-

La castaña quiso reír pero no podía. Ya no creía volver a hacerlo más nunca pero escuchar a Neville le había parecido por un momento, que volvía a tener diecisiete y a un Harry muy esperanzado esperando por ella para luchar juntos. "Harry" pensó con dolor. Ella lo iba a intentar, una vez más, por él. Se separó a una distancia significativa de Theo y limpió sus lágrimas. Miró a su mejor amigo pero se dirigió a todos –Que nadie se meta en mi camino- Theo la miro con seriedad antes de asentir.

Luna no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras pronunciadas con frialdad. –Hermione…- Llamó con duda -¿Estás con nosotros?- Preguntó sin entender del todo aún.

La castaña volvió a mirarla negando suavemente –No dejaré que lastimen a nadie que quiero Luna, puedes estar tranquila- Y si bien eso no era una respuesta a su pregunta, esperaba que bastara.

Longbottom asintió tomando la mano de su novia. –Es suficiente para mí- sin esperar más, comenzó a correr con Luna hacia la mansión Riddle. Que Merlín los ayudara.

Al quedarse solos, Theodore se le acercó y tomó su mentón. Su mirada era brillosa por las lágrimas que derramó hace unos minutos atrás. –Quiero que sepas que te amo desde que te conocí y me tomó un tiempo entenderlo pero ya lo he descifrado, daría mi vida por la tuya- Se sinceró con voz firme y mirada determinada.

La castaña cerró los ojos y asintió. No era algo que le tomara por sorpresa pero escucharlo tan decidido era algo conmovedor. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y alargó una mano hasta posarla en la parte posterior del cuello de Theodore y jaló hacia ella. Sintió al mago tensarse bajo su toque y unió sus frentes sin dejar de mirarle. –Gracias Theo, por tanto y por todo- Y depositó un suave beso en sus labios haciendo una presión leve por unos segundos. Al separarse el hombre suspiró y asintió.

-Solo… no hagas nada estúpido- le pidió con miedo en la voz mientras le pasaba su varita.

La bruja comenzó a caminar para luego echarse a correr y sintiendo como su amigo la seguía. Aquel contacto le pareció justo y necesario. Ellos se lo debían. La batalla para ellos, acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

George Weasley se encontraba escondido aun junto con algunos aurores que lograron encontrar, así como Madame Rosmerta y Tom, el dueño del caldero chorreante. Todos ellos sobrevivientes, fantasmas como él, gente que había decidido que la batalla terminó con Harry Potter. Los aurores eran fieles a Moody, por lo que pedirles su ayuda había sido trabajoso pero asertivo. Ojo loco seguía a Harry y ellos a él.

-¿Vamos a seguir escondidos, Weasley?- Oh, por supuesto, no toda la compañía era deseada. Contuvo un decimo gruñido en menos de 15 minutos.

-Espero la señal, Greengrass- Dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo de mal humor. Bastante tensión tenía ya cuando de repente se apareció la rubia diciendo que ella pelearía, le gustara o no.

-Pues tu fuente se está tardando mucho en aparecer. Creo que se acobardó- Comentó con tranquilidad un auror. Si mal no recordaba, se presento como Felix, compañero de Tonks.

-Ya les dije que…- Comenzó a reclamar perdiendo los estribos cuando de repente una explosión cercana les llamó la atención. Estaban algo alejados del epicentro, pocos pasaban por allí.

-¡Draco!- Intentó gritar Astoria pero una mano acalló su grito. La rubia se retorció desesperada. Ante sus ojos, varios carroñeros rodeaban al rubio. Sabía que su ex prometido era bueno pero nadie podía concentrarse bien si tenía que defenderse de varios a la vez.

-Shhh- Le susurro George en el oído a la bruja analizando la situación. Malfoy podría atacar a tres, cuando mucho, eliminándolos de un movimiento de varita pero los otros no dudarían en atacarlo al instante. Se tensó. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Neville?.

-Pog fa vog…- Intentó de nuevo Astoria al borde de las lagrimas viendo como Draco comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones con rapidez y levantando escudos al mismo tiempo. No duraría mucho así.

La primera maldición alcanzó al rubio haciéndolo caer de rodillas llevándose una mano al hombro con gesto de dolor. La rubia pataleó y salió corriendo seguida de cerca del gemelo de Fred.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Gritó la menor de las Greengrass con rabia al mortifago que había herido al Malfoy dándole de lleno en el pecho. Enseguida se enfocaron en ella pero ya era tarde, detrás venia la caballería.

-¡Expulso!-

-Desmaius!-

-¡Ignus Fyre!-

En menos de dos segundos, habían acabado con ocho mortios. Los aurores bajaron la varita con satisfacción y se dedicaron a barrer el campo de batalla para analizar estrategias.

Astoria llegó al instante al lado del rubio ayudándolo a levantarse. Se sorprendió cuando se le permitió la ayuda. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Siempre tienes que ser tú Malfoy, ya arruinamos el factor sorpresa- Regañó medio en broma el pelirrojo.

-Vete al diablo, no pedí ayuda- Regresó con una media sonrisa. Luego miró a Astoria. –Ya, puedo caminar… Gracias- Murmuro orgulloso.

La rubia negó con la cabeza –No fue nada- Respondió soltando su agarre.

-¿Dónde está Lobobottom?- Preguntó mientras miraba a cada uno de los nuevos. Reconoció a dos aurores, escoltas de ojo loco si mal no recordaba. Madame Rosmerta y Tom.

George chasqueó la lengua. –Aún no…- Se detuvo, alguien venia corriendo con varita en mano. Al instante todos se tensaron, estaba lejos pero era una distancia prudente para atacar. Weasley bajó la varita a los segundos. –Allí- Todos observaron como de la varita de la silueta que se acercaba cada vez más rápido al epicentro de la pelea, salía un enorme león rojo con dorado.

Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor. –JA. Muy gryffindor-

George sonrió, era su broma de sexto año, cuando la bruja sapa rosada tomó la dirección del colegio y ellos se revelaron. –Allí está la señal- Se volteó a los demás pues sabía que Draco estaba allí por sus propios motivos y que Greengrass le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, aparentemente. –Estamos a punto de pelear con cientos de mortifagos, lo más probable es que no salgamos vivos luego de eso, lo más seguro es que esto sea suicida pero… Hablando por mí, ya viví suficiente de esta cochina vida como para querer seguir viviendo si vamos a perder de nuevo- Aquello tenía un trasfondo, un significado que solo entendieron pocos, entre ellos Malfoy. Weasley no iba a pelear para vivir. –Así que, les aconsejo que lo mediten cuando estén allí peleando- Le asintió a todos –Movámonos- y todos con un pequeño grito de guerra comenzaron a correr.

-¡Luna!- Le gritó Longbottom a su novia para hacerse escuchar por encima de los ruidos ensordecedores de la batalla a su alrededor. –¡Quédate cerca!- Pidió apretando su mano con firmeza. Iban a luchar juntos, espalda a espalda. Nada de perderse de vista. Era el plan.

La rubia asintió decidida mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su novia y en la otra su varita. Al instante visualizaron a los demás correr hacia donde ellos se dirigían también, el epicentro del caos. Tembló ligeramente, miles de recuerdos de la última batalla pasaron por su mente. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred… apretó los ojos con rabia y se obligó a dejar de temblar mientras corría a prisas, esta vez no a agachar la mirada derrotada, esta vez no huiría. A esto se reducía todo.

Hermione por otro lado venia unos metros atrás con Theodore pisándole los talones. Sus labios fuertemente apretados y su varita en alto lista para hechizar al primero en divisarla. Mortifago, rebelde, todo era lo mismo para ella. Sintió a Nott darle alcanza y correr a su lado.

-Estoy justo a tu lado- Pronunció Theo con determinación para que supiera que ese sería su lugar.

La castaña asintió y aceleró el paso. Los demás ya estaban enfrascados en duelos con carroñeros, los más cercanos. -¡Depulso!- Gritó ella haciendo la gran entrada. Varios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de su presencia.

-¡GRANGER!- Madame Rosmerta no lo podía creer. Allí estaba la mejor amiga del fallecido Potter, allí estaba la chica del trío dorado.

-¡Ojos en la batalla!- Reclamó Hermione mientras enviaba lejos a tres carroñeros con un solo bombarda máxima.

-Maldita… ¡Traidora!- Gritó uno de los sirvientes del Lord viéndola con rabia antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

Theodore fue más rápido y lo interceptó lanzando un avada al instante. Lo miró con indiferencia y luego buscó con la mirada a Draco.

-Era mío Theo- Chasqueo la lengua enojado el platinado haciéndose paso detrás de los aurores.

El otro sonrió de medio lado aliviado al igual que Hermione quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo solo con unos cortes. –Hay muchos, Draco-

-Movámonos- Ordenó la castaña viendo que ya habían reducido el pequeño grupo a nada. Corrió deprisa, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. Lo necesitaba, a él. En el camino se detuvo varias veces para abrirse paso, los mortios la miraba sorprendidos, luego ofendidos y luego con rabia. Era una traidora, estaba levantando su varita contra quienes convivió por muchos años. Tragó grueso al encontrarse de frente con la chica que antes le recordó a ella misma, la que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su novio en las filas antes de retirarse.

La más joven titubeo antes de apuntarla. La castaña ya la tenía apuntada desde que la había visto hacerle frente. –M-Mi… Mi.. ¿Señora?- Preguntó la chica temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba bastante maltratada, heridas que no dejaban de sangrar adornaban su rostro y sus brazos. Parecía victima de múltiples hechizos cortantes. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione fue las gruesas lágrimas que no dejaban de bajar a cascadas por sus ojos. Algo hizo click en ella al momento. La chica estaba sola, ya no estaba con el muchacho que se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Cerró los ojos con dolor al entenderlo, nadie con esa determinación de cuidar a otra persona, la abandona en momentos así por voluntad. –Hazte a un lado- Pidió con voz autoritaria.

La chica respingo confundida aun apuntándola pero con la mano temblándole.

Y luego todo pasó muy rápido. -¡Avada Kedavra!- Gritó una voz desconocida desde atrás y un rayo de luz verde pasó disparado hacia el pecho de la chica.

-¡NO!- Gritó la castaña al verla caer con la mirada perdida hacia atrás. Se volteó rabiosa alzando su varita al desconocido.

El hombre le regresó la mirada y se la sostuvo. –Era una mortifaga- escupió con rabia y resentimiento el auror que solía acompañar a Tonks.

-¡ERA UNA NIÑA!- Gritó ella devuelta lista para enviarle una maldición cuando Draco se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta- Soltó mirándola como si quisiera traspasarle el alma. –Sigamos- Le pidió de manera más suave llegando hasta ella y bajando su varita con su mano lentamente. La castaña seguía desafiando al auror con la mirada. –Sigamos- repitió Draco haciéndola voltear a verlo. –Fue suficiente- susurró asintiéndole.

Ella se sacudió su agarre con molestia y siguió caminando. Enseguida el ambiente tenso se rompió.

Draco suspiró siguiéndola al igual que Theo, ambos flaqueándola. Si Hermione iba a detenerse por compasión y lastima cada dos por tres, esto iba a durar una eternidad.

Justo al avanzar unos metros más, se encontraron en el centro de la batalla campal. Todos pudieron mirar como Severus Snape peleaba lado a lado con un Lucius Malfoy bastante cansado y maltratado. El primero no se veía tan mal.

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco quien apretó los labios pero siguió avanzando hacia los rebeldes desentendiéndose del asunto, por el momento. Confiaba en su padrino para cuidarlo.

La batalla era intensa, agotadora y realmente triste. Una vez se estaban matando entre ellos, acabando con el mundo mágico, con el futuro, el presente y hasta el pasado de la magia. Muchos caían, otros resistían por los años de experiencia, muy pocos se mantenían de pie ilesos o intactos. El panorama era desalentador, tal cual años atrás. Nadie parecía ganar, todos parecían perder.

La bruja seguía buscando con desespero a Tom, habían pasado horas según ella sin verlo. ¿Dónde estaba? Draco le había dicho que solo volteó un instante y no lo vio más. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras se abría paso cada vez más desesperada por verlo. "No pierdas la cabeza, no pierdas la cabeza" se repetía constantemente mientras seguía buscando. Al cabo de unos minutos lo encontró. Estaba en la sala de la mansión, blandiéndose a duelo junto con lo que quedaba de los profesores de Hogwarts. Él solo y Nagini contra ellos.

Horace pronunció sus hechizos y Hermione avanzó de prisa para levantar un "protego" a tiempo ya que el Lord se encontraba debatiéndose contra el más pequeño de los profesores. Todos la miraron con sorpresa y decepción pero fue SU mirada la que la hizo detenerse en seco.

Estaba confundido, estaba jodidamente confundido. Ella no podía estar ahí, de pie frente a él, ella no podía, ella NO DEBIA estar allí. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él y en menos de dos minutos tenía en el piso a esos tres que le estaban dando lata hace rato. Al terminar volteó a verla de nuevo, con cada poro de su cuerpo exaltando la molestia. –Lo has dejado- Pronunció despacio y con tono peligroso, como advirtiéndole que escogiera bien su respuesta.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar al escuchar aquella acusación tan cierta. –Perdóname Tom, por favor trata de comprender, solo quiero que esté a salvo, de todo esto, de la guerra, de los rencores, de…-

-De mi- Escupió con rencor y algo de dolor el otro.

Ella cerró los ojos con dolor. Sus palabras herían pero eran ciertas. No podía negarlas. –Tampoco está a mi lado y nunca más lo estará- Reveló esperándose lo peor.

Riddler la miró sin entender y luego abrió sus ojos con pánico. -¡Legemerens!- Conjuró con rabia haciéndola caer al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación. Mientras la mujer gritaba pidiendo que se detuviera, él vislumbró aquella verdad detrás de sus palabras. Hermione habia dado a su único hijo, ella lo había entregado a una vida ajena, lejos de ellos. "Obliviate" fue lo último que escuchó como un eco en su cabeza antes de salir de la de ella.

La castaña paró de gritar y abrió sus ojos poco a poco, la vista fue devastadora. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso, el heredero de Salazar, daba dos pasos atrás alejándose de ella con aquella mirada que decía que no la reconocía, que era una extraña. Y no solo eso, él, aquel que no demostraba sentimientos, estaba llorando. De sus ojos, caían lagrimas rebeldes que ella no estaba segura de si quiera él estuviera consciente de aquello. Quiso levantarse de donde estaba arrodillada y correr hacia él, suplicar su perdón pero algo se lo impidió.

El aire se le volvió difícil de tomar y una presión insoportablemente dolorosa comenzó a llenarla en todo el cuerpo. Cuando bajó su vista se paralizó del terror. Nagini la envolvía con fiereza imposibilitándole el moverse y apretando su agarre cada vez más. –T-Tom…- Pidió con las fuerzas que se le estaban yendo. No tardaría mucho en desmayarse. Sintió su corazón terminar de evaporarse cuando él levantó decidido, con rabia y odio en su mirada, su varita contra ella.

-A-Ava…- Comenzó él llorando aún y tartamudeando. –A-Avada…- Negó frenético y cuadró sus hombros, no iba a dudar, no más misericordia con ella, no más -¡Avada…- Comenzó firme, fuerte y claro.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Gritó alguien con desesperación y entrando al lugar con pasos apresurados.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, ella simplemente deseo no escuchar aquello. El sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza y estrellándose contra algo más fuerte, junto con la sensación de estar más liviana la recibió de inmediato. Abrió sus ojos con miedo, Nagini se encontraba sin vida a tan solo unos metros delante de ella. Tom la miraba con clara sorpresa dándole la espalda a ella.

Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron y luego todo fue cuestión de parpadear. Tom se volteó de nuevo a ella y su irada le dijo que todos iban a arder en el infierno, justo ahora.

-¡CORTUS TOTALUM!- Gritó el mago tenebroso y alguien cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y un grito ahogado.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó la voz que la sujetaba aun a su cuerpo. "Theo" se recordó ella, esa era su voz. Tembló, si Theo estaba con ella, gritando con tanta desesperación…

-¡DRACOOOOO!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas soltándose del agarre y corriendo sin éxito a donde su amigo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, debía tener costillas rotas. No le importó, se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a la horripilante escena. Le pidió a Merlín, que si existía, se la llevara ahora mismo porque ella jamás podría olvidar aquello a solo dos metros de distancia. Su amigo, su rubio, su hurón, el padrino de su hijo, su Draco… partido a la mitad desangrándose con sus órganos fuera y su mano extendida a ella, a ellos. Chilló horrorizada y con dolor arrimándose deprisa para tomar aquella pálida mano.

Theodore llegó deprisa corriendo derrapándose por el suelo con sus rodillas hasta alcanzar a ambos. –Draco.. Draco... Mírame, mírame, voy a arreglarlo hermano, voy a…- Balbuceaba entre lagrimas Nott tratando de juntas las dos partes manchándose con la sangre de su mejor amigo cada vez más. Sacudió su cabeza con rabia, ¡era un mago por amor a Merlin! -¡Episkey!- Gritó apuntando al cuerpo. Nada. -¡Sanalum!- Las dos partes se juntaban pero volvían a separarse. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras escuchaba el llanto de Hermione. –Por favor, por favor… solo aguanta- Comenzó a buscar en su cabeza hechizos de sanación, uno por uno pero nada servía.

La castaña tomó la mano de su amigo y con la otra le quitó unos mechones rebeldes de la sudorosa frente. –Shhh, shhh, estoy aquí Draco, aquí estoy- Dijo ella ahogada en su propio llanto. Él intento hablar y enseguida de su boca salió fue sangre alarmante. Brotaba a montones. -¡TOM!- Llamó ella desesperada elevando la vista para encontrárselo mirándolos con expresión vacía, como si aquello no estuviera pasando frente a él. -¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!- Sabía que era magia negra, magia que solo podía realizar él, que el contra hechizo solo lo sabría él o de lo contrario, Theo ya lo fuese arreglado.

Theodore seguía conjurando hechizos, uno tras otro, hacia canticos en runas, unía las partes él mismo para que el efecto fuera más preciso pero nada, nada funcionaba. Draco se estaba muriendo allí, a sus pies. Paró y alzó su vista viendo a través de sus mojados ojos a quien fuera el culpable –Mi vida por la de Nagini- Dijo decidido sin temblarle la voz. Se levantó mirándolo, sus miradas se encontraron y notó el brillo de interés de parte del que parecía muerto en vida. –Necesitas un contenedor, úsame- Ofreció de nuevo siendo más especifico.

Tom alzó una ceja. -¿Te estás ofreciendo para ser un horrocrux?- Preguntó sin miramientos.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó Hermione. Sintió la leve presión de Draco en su mano, él tampoco quería. Lo miró, estaba luchando por respirar. ¿Qué hacia? No podía dejar que Theo se condenara así pero Draco se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Sollozó con fuerza al sentir más leve la presión. –Por lo que más quieras Tom… si alguna vez me amaste… por favor-

El mago la miró unos escasos segundos sin demostrar ninguna emoción y luego regresó su vista a Theodore. –De rodillas, Nott- Pronunció con voz grave.

Theo asintió y obedeció al instante, Draco estaba ya cerrando sus ojos. Observó como un humo color negro escapaba de la boca de la serpiente antes de volverse polvo y a medida que avanzaba a él, guiado por la mano de Riddle, se volvía más espeso como el petróleo. Sintió nauseas y se obligó a no temblar. –Primero Draco- Pidió encontrando fuerzas.

La sustancia paró a solo un metro de él y el Lord se volvió al rubio en el suelo siendo sujetado, por la mitad solamente, por Hermione. –Sani li vita totum- Pronuncio en parsel aquellas palabras que parecían latín. Los tejidos del rubio comenzaron a unirse con rapidez unos a otros, asi como sus órganos a su lugar. Una vez el cuerpo unido por completo, Hermione lo abrazó con desesperación intentando despertarlo.

Theodore soltó el aire aliviado, sentía su magia, débil pero la sentía, estaba vivo. Le ofreció a la bruja su mejor sonrisa y luego volvió su atención a la cosa que se estaba subiendo por su pie. Tragó grueso, ya no había marcha atrás.

-H-Hermi…- Intentó llamar el rubio a la mujer que lo sostenía. Algo estaba mal con él. Necesitaba decirlo.

-Tranquilo Draco, voy a sacarte de aquí- Dijo la bruja tratando de levantarlo sin éxito. Se volvían a caer ambos. -¿Qué pasa Draco? Tienes que levantarte- Urgió apresurada, aun podía ayudar a Theo.

-NN-o pue… no puedo…- Intentó de nuevo el Malfoy. –c-cami… cami- Cerró los ojos con frustración –Mis p-piernas… no, no las siento-

.

.

.

" _Entre las líneas del miedo y la culpa, empiezas a preguntarte: ¿por qué viniste? ¿Y en qué has hecho mal? Tal vez pudiste saber cómo salvar una vida"_

.

.

.

 **Holaaa, lamento mucho la tardanza! Es un poco corto pero he querido alargar más el fanfic, solo unos capítulos más porque me parece que cada personaje merece un desenlace que le haga honor. Mucho mucho drama por aquí. Sera definitivo lo de Draco? Se salvara Theo de ser un horrocrux? Ahora para eliminar a Voldy habrá que pasar primero por nuestro querido Theo, que rollo no? Que les ha parecido la reacción de Riddle al enterarse de lo que hizo Hermione? Tomen en cuenta por favor que yo trato de serle fiel a la personalidad del personaje real, el de los libros y películas. Cuenteme que les pareció este cap y díganme sus sugerencias porque el final ya se acerca!**


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

" _Él está fuera de su órbita y yo he estado perdiendo el juicio. Yo soy suya y él es mío. Al final, somos él y yo"_

.

.

.

Hermione sostenía a Draco en sus brazos mirándolo agitada. ¿Cómo que no sentía las malditas piernas? Tom había lanzado el contrahechizo, ¿Por qué no sentía las piernas?. Volteó su mirada desesperada a Theo. Aquella cosa empezaba a rodearlo por completo, como un capullo. Era algo horrible de ver. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. " _Piensa, piensa_ , _piensa"_ se ordenaba apresurada mientras sus manos temblaban en el agarre de Draco y ahí tuvo la idea más precipitaba e improvisaba de su vida. " _El anillo"_.

Besó la frente sudorosa del rubio y le susurro _–_ Voy a arreglarlo- le prometió separándose.

El platinado se alarmó, conocía a la bruja tonta e impulsiva Gryffindor que era Hermione. Todas sus alarmas le gritaban " _detenla_ ". Trató de sostener su capa desde el suelo con fuerza pero ella simplemente se la quitó mientras caía al suelo aun sostenida por su amigo. Le pareció verla tener los últimos tres segundos de batalla mental consigo misma antes de echarse a correr a Theo y luego todo pasó en un parpadeo.

La castaña se detuvo a solo un metro del casi poseído y gritó con todas sus fuerzas extendiendo el anillo de Merope hacia su amigo –¡Accio Horrocrux!- y fue como si la niebla y la magia oscura corrieran a su dueña luego de mucho tiempo. A Hermione solo le dio tiempo de llenar sus pulmones de aire presa del miedo antes de que todo la cubriera a ella y dejara a Theo.

-¡NOOO!- Gritaron el rubio y Tom, el ultimo corriendo a ella con desespero. Pero ya era tarde, con ella el proceso no duró tanto como con Nott. La magia, su magia, la reconocía como propia sin resistirse. " _Maldita sea, el enlace mágico"_.

O Hermione era más inteligente de lo que creía o simplemente era un acto heroico estúpido sin meditar.

Tom Riddle se quedó de pie esperando lo peor. Nadie había sobrevivido a ser un horrocrux, solo Potter y aún era un misterio para él luego de tantos años. Apretó sus puños, si lograba salir de esto, cosa que estaba deseando desesperadamente, Hermione seria ahora, de manera literal, su debilidad en todos los ámbitos. Ya no quedaban más parte de su alma, solo esa que poseía Nagini.

Mientras tanto, la bruja batallaba por no gritar en el suelo revolcándose de dolor. Sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en fuego maldito. Como si le estuviesen lanzando mil crucius a la vez y con mucho ahínco y rencor. Sentía algo cálido bajar por su nariz y supo que estaba sangrando. Mordió su labio con más fuerza pero cuando comenzaron a quebrársele uno a uno sus huesos, no pudo más. -¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó desesperada. –BASTA, BASTAA- gritaba una y otra vez. –Que pare, que pare- Pedía al borde de la locura.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Draco impotente desde el suelo siendo un impotente espectador. -¡Haz algo!- Le gritó al mago oscuro que parecía petrificado allí. Theo estaba por lo que parecía desde su vista, y rogaba a Merlin, desmayado.

Tom reaccionó, no podía hacer mucho, debía aguantar y confiar en ella. Trataba de enviar su magia para aliviar el dolor pero no traspasaba aquella barrera. Atrás había quedado la rabia inicial, esto pasaba con ella siempre que estaba en peligro.

La castaña seguía pegando gritos pidiendo que la mataran, que acabara. Sus gritos se escuchaban por encima de los que aun batallaban afuera dando sus vidas por sus ideales. Cuando creyó estar a punto de desmayarse y morir, escuchó a Tom.

-No eres una bruja debilucha, ¡Eres mi mujer!- le gritó tratando de disfrazar su preocupación con altanería –Por una vez en tu jodida vida, deja de pelear contra la magia oscura y acéptala- Le pidió lo último con ruego. Iba a morir ahí delante de él si no.

Hermione abrió sus ojos poco pero lo suficiente para mirarlo apoyando ambas manos en el escudo gris que la rodeaba. Estaba asustado. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los miel de ella y lo entendió. Tenía que recibir la magia como parte de su ser. Dejó de luchar y de moverse para quedarse quieta, estática, regulando su respiración _"Te recibo, Tom Marvolo Riddle"_

 _Míralo. Es un bicho raro._

 _Apártate ¡fenómeno!_

 _¡Agárrenlo! Quédate quieto Riddle, no te dolerá mucho._

 _¿Este es tú libro monstruo? Oh, parece que mi vela quiere saludarlo de cerca. ¡Ja! Mira como arde Riddle._

 _Nadie quiere adoptarlo, todos le tienen miedo._

 _Mírate de nuevo, todo sucio, con moretones y ensangrentado, ¡siempre te lo buscas por raro! Ve a limpiarte y luego fregas el piso y la ropa de los demás._

 _Alguien quiere verte, bicho._

 _Mucho gusto Tom, mi nombre es Albus y soy como tú._

Hermione abrió los ojos y jadeo en busca de aire desesperada llevando sus manos a su cuello. Tom la sostenía en sus brazos, ambos en el suelo. El escudo se había ido.

-Lo lograste- le susurro el mago maravillado y sorprendido.

Y ella tenía ahora la única parte humana del alma del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

.

.

,

Neville terminó de golpear en el rostro por quinta vez al mortifago que lo había desarmado dejándolo inconsciente. Limpio su labio y escupió la sangre. Sentía alguna que otra costilla rota. Miró a su alrededor, Luna fue la primera en entrar en su línea de visión, peleaba contra Greyback ferozmente, a su lado George le cuidaba las espaldas desviando maldiciones. Malfoy y Nott no estaban ni cerca, tampoco Hermione, los había perdido.

Los aurores peleaban con esmero desarmando con agilidad a varios a la vez. No por nada eran los favoritos de Ojo loco.

Seamus y Dean se estaban enfrentando a varios que identificaba como de la resistencia. Las órdenes con ellos era clara, no apuntar a matar.

Mandame Rosmerta yacía en el suelo no muy lejos de él. Sin vida. Retiró la mirada y le agradeció en silencio unos segundos a la señora alegre y coqueta que siempre los recibía gustosa en su local, donde había vivido tantos momentos felices junto sus amigos y compañeros.

No lograba dar con Tom, el viejo dueño del caldero chorreante. Lo más seguro es que compartieran la misma suerte. No eran magos muy activos, había sido un suicidio voluntario pelear con ellos. "Mejor morir allá niño, que quedarme escondido como una rata asustada" le había dicho el viejo al declinar su ofrecimiento a la batalla. Madame Rosmerta había sonreído asintiendo. "Nos quitaron todo Neville, hasta el miedo".

Se sentía asqueado, pues el sentía miedo, pavor, terror. No era un veterano de guerra, era un joven que había pasado por muchas cosas que no le tocaban y no eran justas. Dos guerras, dos batallas decisivas y una derrota.

Escuchó un "Avada" girando con rapidez y regañándose mentalmente por su momento de reflexión. Luna estaba en el suelo y George se levantaba aturdido de unos escombros. Su corazón se aceleró y corrió rápido hasta ellos. –Luna, George- Apresuró asustado.

La rubia lo calmó –Estamos bien, tuvimos ayuda- comentó con voz quebrada la bruja mirando hacia donde el Weasley sostenía en sus brazos a alguien. "Félix"

-Aguanta, ya vienen tus amigos- Pidió George enviando un patronus apresurado a los demás aurores. Entre ellos había un medimago pero no recordaba cual era. Sintió a Luna y Neville cubrirles la espalda y el frente desviando hechizos de ellos. La herida del auror era grande y atravesaba todo su estómago.

-¿Murió?- Preguntó el hombre mirando el cielo y concentrándose en respirar para minimizar el dolor. -¿L-Lo alcanzó… mi Avada?- Preguntó de nuevo.

George dirigió su mirada atrás un segundo y luego regresó asintiendo. –Buen tiro- Lo felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Él había estado algo lejos de ellos cuando los atacaron por la espalda.

El auror sonrió altanero –Moody jodia mucho ¿sabes?- contó con gracia.

-¡Felix!- gritaron en coro dos aurores más, los guardas de Ojo Loco. Uno se dispuso a intentar curarlo mientras el otro sostenía su mano. Eran amigos desde Hogwarts y luego en la academia.

-Es magia oscura y no sé cuál es el hechizo- Murmuro el otro resignado con la mirada brillante. No sabía reparar eso. Su amigo moriría ahí.

Todos guardaron silencio entendiendo al instante.

-Maldito idiota, rompiste la formación- Reclamó el que sostenía su mano derramando lágrimas.

-E-Era él…- Respondió el moribundo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron ambos.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder y fue cerrando sus ojos. –El que asesinó a Nymphadora-

-Félix…- Susurraron de nuevo con entendimiento. Dio la vida no solo por salvar a Lovegood, sino para vengar a Tonks.

-D-Di… díganle… A Teddy… cuando lo pueda entender… q-que su madre…- Su voz se iba apagando de a poco y haciéndose lejana –se hizo…- sonrió un poco dejando caer su cara a un costado –justicia…-

Los aurores cerraron los ojos con fuerza asintiendo. –Salúdala, amigo-

Todos apartaron la vista con respeto. Tonks había sido vengada.

-Uno menos y faltan dos- Murmuro George con fuerzas renovadas ya de pie.

Luna lo miró entendiendo enseguida. Harry, Ginny y Remus. Greyback y Dolohov. El hombre lobo se había escapado de ella al interceder el mortifago. Dolohov había asesinado a Remus y Greyback mandó a sus perros por Harry y Ginny.

-Greyback es mío- Susurró con voz oscura el pelirrojo sosteniendo con fuerza su varita. –Vayan por Dolohov y díganle que los merodeadores mandan sus saludos-

Luna miró a Neville no muy convencida pero este asintió. –Hagamos esto juntos George- Pidió Longbottom poniéndose a su lado.

-Cuídense- Pidió la rubia para comenzar a correr hacia donde lo habían visto por última vez. Cerca de Severus Snape. Los aurores la siguieron echándole una última mirada a su amigo.

-Vayamos por el sarnoso-

.

.

.

Hermione se levantaba con dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Theodore comenzaba a hacer muecas de estar a punto de despertar y Draco agitaba su mano desesperado a ella para confirmar si estaba bien. La bruja se soltó de Riddle y se agachó a la altura de Theo. –Theo, despierta- Le susurró la castaña con cariño corriendo unos cabellos de su frente.

Tom apartó la mirada. El sacrificio que acababa de hacer Hermione, por Nott, decía muchas cosas confusas para él. ¿Acaso, todos esos chismes de pasillo, eran ciertos? Su bruja, ¿sentía cosas por el más joven de los Nott?

El aludido comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco –Hiciste algo estúpido- Le saludó mientras era ayudado por ella a levantarse. –Fue lo único que te pedí: no hacer nada estúpido-

Ella le sonrió aliviada, ahí estaba su Theo. –No tenemos el mismo concepto de estupidez-

Draco carraspeó para romper la burbuja antes de que Riddle los matara a todos. –Sigo en el piso- recordó frustrado.

La bruja respingó corriendo a él bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo. –Diablos, ¿aún no puedes..?-

-No- la cortó en seco Malfoy intentando no soltar dos lágrimas. Estaba asustado.

Hermione miró hacia atrás a Tom. Theo se acercaba alzando una ceja confundido. -¿Qué pasa Tom?- Preguntó con rabia.

El mago se alzó de hombros dispuesto a salir al patio de nuevo. Aun había una batalla afuera. –Será mejor que se la lleven y la desaparezcan de aquí- Les dijo a modo de orden. –Acaba de pasar de ser persona de interés, a él interés-

Theo la miró horrorizado. Sabía que había hecho algo heroico para salvarlo pero pensó que eliminar la magia negra de alguna manera o… desviarla a algo, o alguien –Eres el horrocrux-

-No…- Susurró George Weasley entrando con lo que parecía la cabeza de Greyback en la mano donde no sujetaba su varita al frente.

Neville más atrás los miraba incrédulo con los ojos abiertos. Con la mano temblándole un poco alzó su varita hacia ellos. -¿Qué hiciste Hermione?-

Los aurores que venían más atrás con Luna también alcanzaron a escuchar. –Hay que eliminarla primero-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, debe de seguir débil- Dijo el otro apuntando a Riddle quien los miraba aburrido. –Vamos Longbottom,¡ahora!- Urgió el hombre nervioso de que Riddle no los estuviera atacando, solo observando.

-Malditos cobardes sentimentalistas- Dijo el otro auror apuntando hacia Hermione –Avada…-

-NO- Gritó Luna junto con Draco.

De un momento a otro todos tenían sus varitas arriba y apuntando listas para maldecir. Luna y un auror apuntaban a Riddle quien era el único que no tenía su varita a la vista. Neville y George apuntaban a los dos aurores y el otro auror a Hermione. Theo y Draco apuntaban al auror que apuntaba a Hermione y ella, extrañamente apuntaba a Riddle.

Era una clara advertencia de que no les hiciera nada, a ninguno. –Arregla a Draco- pidió con voz firme.

Él alzó una ceja divertido. Inclinó un poco su cabeza mirándola y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica. Todos se tensaron y pasaron a apuntarlo a él. –Ya lo he hecho, querida- Dijo con fingida voz amable. Daba escalofríos.

Hermione negó irritada –Basta de juegos, haz que camine-

-No soy medimago cariño, solo soy un mago- Respondió aburrido perdiendo la gracia.

-Tom…- Probó bajando la varita –Por favor… hazlo- Lo miró con suplica y estuvo a punto de ceder, lo supo, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo y le devuelvo sus piernas-

Hermione tembló levemente –No puedo…-

Él la miró con rencor y podría jurar la bruja que con dolor –Yo tampoco-

-Suficiente charla, nadie sale vivo de aquí entonces- Dijo uno de los aurores. –Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, por el poder que me confiere el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y la Academia de Aurores, así como mi puesto, mi rango y mi división, quedas detenido a la orden de la justicia mágica para afrontar crimines y cargos como conspiración, uso indebido de la magia, asesinato premeditado, revelar el secreto mágico a muggles así como la tortura y asesinato de mismos, entre otros- Terminó el auror recitando aquello con lo que soñaba desde hace mucho. –Baja la varita y déjala rodar a nosotros-

Todos lo miraron como si fuera estúpido y el Lord lanzó una carcajada vacía. -¿En serio, Hermione? ¿A esto defiendes con uñas y garras por encima de mí?- Expandió magia alrededor de él y varios ondas golpearon fuerza a todos desestabilizándolos. Aprovechó el momento para aparecerse detrás de su mujer y tomarla por el estómago. –Nos vamos de aquí- Le susurró al oído apretando el agarre haciendo la desaparición.

-NO- Grito uno de los aurores y lanzó hacia ellos un hechizo bombarda que le pegó de lleno a la bruja deteniendo la aparición.

Hermione voló lejos de Tom con un grito de dolor. Theo reaccionó devolviéndole el hechizo pero máxima al mismo atacante dejándolo inconsciente de una vez.

La castaña aterrizó en una columna golpeándose la espalda. Riddle y ella soltaron un quejido al mismo tiempo. El mago la atrajo hacia él con magia revisándola. Ella le asintió a modo de que estaba bien.

Theodore acomodó a Draco lejos del campo de batalla colocándole unos escudos enseñados por él. –Quédate aquí- El rubio asintió de mala gana frustrado de poder ayudar de lejos –Cúbreme la espalda-

Draco asintió –Eso hago desde primer año- Sonriéndole preocupado.

Al dejarlo se posicionó a un lado de Hermione y Riddle. La bruja en el medio. Los tres con varita lista. –No me agradas, ni me agradan tus ideales. Eres un mestizo hablando de pureza de sangre. Eres tan mancha en nuestra historia como los sangre sucia y squibs- Dijo sin temblarle la voz todo aquello que tenía guardado desde hace mucho. –No eres mejor que nosotros y definitivamente, no eres mejor que ellos- Hermione lo miró alarmada. El siguió. –Sin embargo, por mucha mierda que te traes estos años, incluyéndome, tienes dos cosas buenas por las que vale la pena pelear y dar mi vida…- Dijo mirando a la bruja de reojo. –Por ellos, jamás por ti- Respiró y miró hacia delante. –De haber sido yo, me clavo mi varita en la yugular y con mis últimas fuerzas te lanzo un Avada, pero nadie va a tocar a Hermione- Finalizó. Diablos, era bueno soltar toda esa porquería.

Riddle lo contempló unos segundos y sintió como su mujer apretaba su mano pidiendo calma. Y le sonrió de medio lado a Nott. –Nunca he sido ciego Nott- dijo dando por concluida aquella charla.

La gente que luchaba afuera se detuvo y Theo fue consciente de que su marca ardía. Los estaba llamando. En un segundo tenia detrás de ellos a miles de mortios y por las grandes puertas entraban "los buenos" corriendo también. Varios se sorprendieron al ver a Weasley y otros muchos soltaron hasta lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Se escuchó una voz al fondo.

-No lo sé, se están apuntando entre ellos mismos- Dijo otro

-¿Estarán con Granger?- Preguntó una mujer.

Todos estaban confundidos, tanto mortifagos como resistentes. Lovegood le apuntaba a un auror mientras que Weasley al mago oscuro, Longbottom a hacia los mortifagos y el auror a Granger.

-No sé con quién estén ustedes pero Weasley le era leal a Potter y le está apuntando a la escoria de Voldemort- Soltó un señor de avanzada edad. –Mi lealtad, está con quien dio su vida por la mía, ¡Por Potter!- Gritó lanzándose hacia los mortifagos comenzando los enfretamientos.

-¡Por Potter!- Gritaron todos a coro siguiéndole y enviando maldiciones.

Hermione retrocedió aun de la mano de Tom. Ella también peleaba por Harry, no podía levantar su varita contra quienes defendían la memoria de su amigo dando sus vidas para que la de él no fuera en vano. Aquel grito de guerra la había dislocado.

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó Tom confundido mientras lo arrastraba hacia atrás. No era un buen momento.

-No puedo- Respondió tratando de respirar, iba a tener un ataque de pánico. Imágenes de su mejor amigo comenzaron a inundarla. Harry presentándose, ella arreglando sus lentes, él salvándola con Ron, ellos salvando a Sirius, el abrazo antes del torneo, ella curándole heridas, la muerte de Sirius y él en sus brazos desconsolado, el baile en la carpa, su muerte. Comenzó a retroceder. –No puedo hacer esto- Volvió a repetir.

Tom la soltó sin poder hacer nada, se le estaban viniendo encima todos a él. Miró a Malfoy, inservible en el piso gracias a él. Nott se debatía contra seis él solo. –No es el momento de tener un ataque Hermione- Le dijo con tacto mientras la veía alejarse más y más. En pánico entraría él si alguien no la cuidaba. Justo cuando se desvió para atacar a alguien a sus espaldas apareció Narcissa tomándola y asintiéndole.

-¡Váyanse!- Le ordenó Riddle con rapidez. Cuando vio que iban a desaparecerse una parte de él se odio por lo siguiente –Y llévate a tu hijo, no me sirve aquí- Le dijo señalándole con la mirada las columnas estratégicamente escondidas donde salían hechizos sin ver al mago.

La bruja corrió con rapidez al sitio y tomó a un sorprendido rubio de la mano, ya que estaba sentado, y desaparecieron de allí.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el rubio con suavidad viéndola mejor. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y varios moretones y rasguños en la cara. Un brazo que parecía partido y el labio sangrando. Apretó los puños con impotencia.

Ella lo miró y compuso su mejor sonrisa aunque solo salió una mueca –Estoy bien- Ella notó que él no se levantaba. -¿estás herido?- preguntó preocupada acercándose más a él.

Draco cerró sus ojos –No puedo levantarme, mis piernas son inútiles ahora- Le explicó.

Ella asintió desviando la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenían que agradecer estar ahí, juntos, respirando.

El heredero odio aquella atmosfera de lástima que se creó y se apresuró a preguntar -¿Dónde está padre? Debemos sacar a Hermione de aquí, es el nuevo horrocrux- Estaban los jardines de la mansión, no había nadie allí.

Narcissa lo miró alarmada -¿C-Como?- Preguntó mirando con horror a la niña que consideraba su hija también. La bruja estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la grama quemada. Parecía una muñeca rota.

Draco negó. –Luego madre, no hay tiempo. Hay que buscar a padre y…-

-Tu padre está muerto- Soltó la mujer mayor con voz fría. Se levantó y caminó a Hermione tratando de levantarla.

-Vamos cariño, hay que llevarte a algún lugar seguro- Le habló con amor maternal mientras la abrazaba y ella temblaba balbuceando cosas de la anterior guerra.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!- Le gritó por primera vez en su vida un alterado Draco a su madre.

Ella volteó momentáneamente a verlo. –Murió defendiendo a Severus de los carroñeros- Dos lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos y luego negó –No he visto a Severus desde entonces que enloqueció y se lanzó a ellos… puede que haya sufrido la misma suerte- Hermione pareció reaccionar y comenzó a sollozar.

-No…- Murmuro con voz ahogada el rubio. Sus dos padres, sus dos figuras paternas. Los dos, el mismo día.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- Dijo la bruja deteniendo su llanto y mirando a Draco con pena. –Voy a arreglarlo Draco, Narcissa y tú deben irse- Les dijo con voz firme. Ya basta de llorar y patalear cuando los demás estaban dando su vida. Ya basta de quejarse y dar lastima. –Llévatelo Cissy, pónganse a salvo- Le pidió. -¿La señora Tonks…?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo una voz cansada detrás de unos arbustos. –Cissa me escondió aquí- Dijo con evidente molestia.

-Está herida- Le respondió a su hija adoptiva. –Me los llevare, a los tres. Son órdenes-

Hermione negó –Soy tu señora Narcissa, no seas insolente. Mis órdenes valen igual y te estoy diciendo que se larguen de aquí, los tres, ahora- Le dolía hablarle así pero debían irse y rápido.

La bruja se sobresaltó pero asintió. La miró con orgullo y amor y le abrazó con fuerza. –La mansión de los Lestrange- le susurró bajito al oído para que supiera que allí estarían.

-No me voy a ningún lado Granger- Amenazó el platinado. –No sin ti y Theo- le dijo seguro.

Hermione suavizó la mirada y se acercó a él que estaba sentado apoyado de una fuente –Voy a regresarte a Theo sano y salvo, lo prometo hurón-

Draco tragó sus lágrimas –Eso es una despedida sabelotodo, no me agradan- Le advirtió.

Ella le sonrió sincera depositando un beso en su mejilla –Arreglaré esto y los veré de nuevo, ¿está mejor?-

-Promételo- Le dijo el rubio ansioso agarrándola fuerte de ambos brazos –Prométeme Hermione que te volveré a ver-

Ella asintió –Es una promesa oxigenado, iré a verte- unió sus frentes unos segundos aspirando el aroma del rubio que tanto le gustaba "menta y roble" y luego se separó. –Cuídense-

Narcissa se acercó a ellos con su hermana apoyándose de ella. Se veía bastante herida pero nada de gravedad. –Ven pronto- le pidió para luego tomar a su hijo igual y desaparecerse.

Hermione aspiró profundo y se permitió derramar unas lágrimas más por Severus y Lucius y les prometió que Draco estaría bien.

Limpió su rostro con rabia y determinación. Hoy se acababa todo.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos, que horrible dejarlos asi con tanta demora pero mi pc esta de vuelta dañada, estoy usando la de una amiga ahora. Bueno espero disfruten de este pequeño cap, ya se acerca el final. Unos pocos caps mas y listo! Nos despedimos de este fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews los leo todos miles de veces y aquí meti sus sugerencias de que theo no se sacrificara si no nuestra bruja. Sin mas que agregar, espero bajar esta misma semana el próximo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para agregarlas a los últimos capítulos, prometo tomar varias en cuenta y desarrollar sus ideas con las mias. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

" _Él causó un incendio solo para mantenerme caliente"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Narcissa Malfoy se apareció en la mansión que ocupaban su cuñado y su hermana Bellatrix hace muchos años, cuando vivían. Ahora solo eran ruinas y escombros. Dejó con cuidado a su hijo acomodado en un sillón gastado y algo quemado y luego ayudó a su hermana a recostarse en unas cortinas que yacían en el suelo haciendo un colchón.

Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black, miró el lugar con cautela. Que Bella ya no viviera no indicaba que por allí no pudieran estar algunos mortios.

-Está vacío- Anunció Narcissa adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana mayor. –Cuando ella murió, dijeron que ya no era de utilidad. Se dispersaban muchos mortífagos para el cuidado de que cada una así que dejaron esta desprotegida- Contó levantando su varita y lanzando algunos hechizos ilusorios y de protección por prevención. –Hijo- llamó al rubio que la veía con atención. –Haz lo tuyo- Pidió mientras se disponía a curar a su hermana.

Draco asintió y procedió con su varita a reforzar los hechizos y agregar unos más cerca del perímetro. La mansión era impenetrable de nuevo.

Andrómeda miró a su hermana pequeña limpiar sus heridas con delicadeza para después sacar de su túnica algunos frasquitos de pociones. Reconoció la esencia de Díctamo enseguida junto con algo de Murtlap y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su familiar. –Siempre has sido muy buena en pociones, Cissa- Le dijo con cariño y agradecimiento al verse cicatrizada la mayoría.

Narcissa se levantó y sacudió sus ropas lo mejor que pudo –Lo lamento, quedarán cicatrices en algunas. No poseo lo suficiente a la mano- Se disculpó con voz quebrada mordiéndose el labio. El peso de todo lo anterior comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

La mayor negó para tranquilizarla –Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, muchas gracias- Le devolvió. La vió asentir no muy convencida. –Bella…- Pronunció ella despacio llamando la atención de dos familiares de inmediato. -¿Alguna vez… ella… Hubiese podido…- Hasta el día de hoy se culpaba por dejar a sus hermanas a su suerte cuando desertó de su casa para irse con Ted Tonks. Bella siempre había tenido aquel tinte de locura y sadismo pero no era más que el ambiente donde la obligaron desde pequeña a desenvolverse. Y Narcissa, la pequeña y perfecta Cissy… Ella simplemente obedeció y se dejó guiar como una marioneta sin voluntad por sus padres y luego por Lucius Malfoy. Desvío la mirada apenada, ella era la mayor y las dejó solas en aquel infierno.

-Estaba loca- Sentenció Draco sin ningún rastro de emoción en la voz –Siempre lo estuvo, así que si, se merecía su final… Aunque si me permites agregar, tía, para mi gusto murió demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido- Finalizó provocándole escalofríos a la mayor.

-¡Draco!- Le llamó la atención su madre negando avergonzada y miró a su hermana quién derramaba una lágrima traicionera por su mejilla limpiándosela con rapidez. Ella suspiro –No Andrómeda, no era algo que hubieras podido cambiar. Ni siquiera yo- Le confesó. –Bellatrix ya no era la Bella que alguna vez jugó con nosotras y correteó a los elfos de la mansión. No estaba pérdida o confundida como yo, simplemente, ya no era mi hermana-

La mayor suspiró más tranquila –Me alegra que tú sí seas mi Cissy aún- Murmuró bajito.

La rubia aguantó sus lágrimas y le asintió con una sonrisa para abrazarla.

El platinado miró a ambas mujeres de su familia con nostalgia. Las guerras, los ideales absurdos, las disputas y el poder habían separado a muchas familias. Desvió su mirada para darles lo más que pudiera de privacidad ya que no se podía mover. Pensó en Theo y Hermione, ellos eran sus hermanos y estaban solos allá, en aquella locura. Él había huido, de nuevo, como la serpiente que era.

-¿Qué maldición fue Draco?- Preguntó de repente su tía con interés pasando su varita por sus piernas.

El chico parpadeó y volvió a la realidad negando frustrado –Todo pasó muy rápido, no pude escuchar o reconocer la maldición, solo sentí el frío y luego el dolor-

-Lo arreglaremos- Dijo su madre decidida arrodillándose a su altura a un lado de su hermana.

El mago negó con una sonrisa amarga –Es magia oscura madre. Solo puede acomodarlo él-

Andrómeda resopló ofendida –Que no me guste emplearla no significa que no la conozca muy bien, sobrino- Le respondió y luego puso una sonrisa de lado con altanería –Los juguetes de tu madre y míos eran libros que harían temblar a muchos mortífagos querido- Miró a su hermana con complicidad. –Manos a la obra-

.

.

.

Hermione caminaba con paso rápido y decidido por el patio central de la mansión. Tenía su objetivo claro: encontrar los cuerpos de Lucius y Severus. Movía su varita con gran habilidad abriéndose paso con rapidez para visualizar cada espacio Muchos estaban en el suelo sin vida, mortios y resistencia.

Luego de empezar a recorrer el mismo trazo pero hacía atrás esta vez, dio con Lucius. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor con cada paso que daba a él. Al llegar, apartó a dos carroñeros que parecían registrarlo. -¡Avada kedavra!- Les gritó con furia mandándolos a volar lejos sin vida. Se arrodilló con cautela y buscó su pulso, nada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de molestía en su rostro. Si lo conocía, ese había sido su sentimiento contra él mismo antes de morir. Tal vez lo sorprendieron por la espalda.

Le acarició los cabellos y justo como había hecho con su primogénito hace unos instantes, le besó la frente con cariño. –Están a salvo Lucius, puedes descansar…- Su voz se rompió pero se negó a llorar. Se separó de él y lo apuntó con su varita, visualizó el sitio del que tenía muy vagos recuerdos lo mejor que podía y rogando que fuera suficiente lanzó su hechizo _–Corpus traslate_ \- el cuerpo del mago se desvaneció al instante.

No podía dejarlo ahí, no así. Merecía un entierro digno y respeto para su cuerpo. Merecía llegar a su familia. Igual que Severus.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dedicó a seguir buscando. A su alrededor parecía que la batalla comenzaba a terminar. Muy pocos se batallaban en las afueras de la mansión, podía contar las peleas con una dos manos y eso era extraño. Se apresuró con el corazón palpitándole a mil por minuto. _"¿Dónde estás Snape, donde?"_ repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más agitada. " _Calma Hermione, eres bruja"_ se recordó reprendiéndose.

- _Especto Patronus-_ y de su varita un animalito pequeño se formo en una luz brillante mientras esperaba el mensaje –Ve con Severus Snape- y apenas el conjuro se dio vuelta para correr, ella lo siguió. Solo había sido una corazonada enviar al animal pero cuando observó como acataba la orden, su cuerpo se llenó de esperanza. _"No he visto a Severus desde entonces que enloqueció y se lanzó a ellos…"_ La voz de Narcissa le retumbaba como un eco en su cabeza una y otra vez. _"Por favor, por favor"_ rogó para sus adentros.

Su nutria se detuvo en unos escombros de lo que parecía antes una pared y luego de ir hasta ella y corretear entre sus piernas, desapareció. Hermione tragó fuerte y corrió empezando a levantar piedras y escombros con sus manos desesperada. Había olvidado que con su varita podía hacerlo mucho más fácil. _"Por favor, por favor…"_ Seguía repitiendo casi histérica con cada escombro que apartaba hasta que logró ver una mano pálida. -¡Profesor!- chilló asustada. Cuando logró quitar todo del cuerpo se jaló los cabellos con frustración, era un maldito carroñero de Greyback. Lo apartó y siguió buscando hasta que un gemido lastimero la guió un poco más atrás de los escombros y lo encontró. -¡Oh por Morgana, gracias!- gritó para lanzarse a él y quitarle todo de encima. Paseó su varita por su cuerpo haciendo un reconocimiento de daños. Estaba bastante delicado pero vivo. –Vale, vale, voy a levantarlo ¿está bien? Va a doler- Avisó con urgencia pues estaba acostado y tenía varios huesos rotos.

Apenas lo tomó por la cintura y alzó un poco, escuchó los alaridos de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!- Se quejó el pocionista con el crujir de sus huesos. –D-Deli..cadeza Gran..ger- murmuró entre dientes molesto.

La castaña se mordió el labio –Lo lamento profesor, no tengo tiempo de curarlo- _"Ni energía"_ se respondió mentalmente. –Pero lo sacaré de aquí- le dijo mientras lo acomodaba mejor y transfiguraba una piedra en un vaso de agua dándole de beber un poco.

-Aún h-hay una… guerra allá… dentro- Le reprendió él mirando hacia los lados como podía sin que el dolor lo agobiara.

-Lo sé, y voy a terminarla de una vez por todas pero primero usted- Se levantó y lo apuntó con su varita. –Debo advertirle, mi magia está inestable y no sé si funcionará bien. Si no lo hace, se aparecerá en Merlín sabe dónde y en ese estado, morirá en unas pocas horas- El agarre en su varita se intensificó más y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse _"llega con Draco, llega con Draco"_.

-Tan… G-Gryffindor- Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. –Hazme el favor, H-Hermione…- comenzó tratando de decirlo lo más claro posible. La bruja seguía concentrada murmurando algo en repetición. –S-Saludala de mi… p-parte- culminó para cerrar los ojos. Se había desmayado.

La bruja abrió los ojos decidida luego de escuchar el mensaje _–Corpus traslate-_ y en segundos, se encontraba sola. –Ya voy Tom- Y comenzó a correr dentro de la mansión, donde veía hechizos alumbrar a cada instante. .

.

.

.

-¡Narcissa!- Gritó Andrómeda corriendo a sostener un cuerpo -¡Es Severus Snape!-

La rubia sin soltar a su marido y derramando gruesas lágrimas por su rostro junto a su hijo volteó a ver a su hermana -¿E-Está…-

-Está respirando-

.

.

.

Theo había presenciado como la madre de su mejor amigo y madrina, sacaba a Hermione de allí junto con Draco. Luego de eso se había enfrascado en una pelea interminable con mortifagos y "los buenos". Ya atacaba sin importarle nada a sus ex compañeros, incluso, había desviado algunas maldiciones a Riddle sin mayor efecto. La adrenalina posterior a su discurso contra el mago oscuro lo tenía estúpidamente eficaz y activo. Su frente sangraba alarmantemente y estaba seguro de haber perdido un dedo de la mano izquierda pero seguía en pie y con mucha fuerza.

Desarmó a unas brujas y las mandó a volar lejos contra unas columnas con un "depulso" para luego echarse a correr y barrerse hacia la entrada donde a Lovegood la tenían en el suelo lista para ser ejecutada. -¡Bombarda!- Gritó con fuerza y el hechizo dio de lleno al carroñero que amenazaba a la bruja con una daga. Se puso de pie y ayudó a la rubia loca del colegio –Atenta a tus espaldas Lunatica, los mortífagos no peleamos con honor- La regañó frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja de llamarte así Theodore Nott- Le dijo ella aceptando su mano con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento –Los mortífagos no salvan a mujeres en apuros-

Él iba a contestar cuando escuchó varios hechizos seguidos y potentes. Los dos voltearon para mirar como lo que quedaba del profesorado de Hogwarts se formaba para atacar a Riddle. Miró preocupado la escena y luego se sobresaltó cuando fue Lovegood la que alzó su varita contra ellos enviándole a Flitwick un _desmaius_.

Todos se voltearon a ella con indignación y clara decepción.

La rubia sin embargo no bajó la varita –Hacerle daño a Hermione es hacerle daño a Harry- dijo seria y hasta temeraria.

Horace le devolvió la mirada inquieto –No le estamos haciendo daño a la Srita Granger, Srita Lovegood-

Luna mordió su labio y justo cuando Tom iba a atacarlos de nuevo aprovechando la distracción, algo lo envió lejos pegándolo de una pared.

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó de dos personas a la vez. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta de la gran entrada de la mansión, respirando agitada y con su varita apuntando a su esposo. –Profesores, si no les importa, les pido se hagan a un lado. Esta batalla no es suya-

Slughorn, Sprout, Trelawney y Vector, quien arrastró a Flitwick con ella, dieron dos pasos atrás.

Tom Riddle al contrario de los demás miró a Hermione con calma y serenidad. -¿No me harás caso nunca?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a que le ordenó irse con Narcissa.

Hermione apartó a Luna enviándola con Neville que había llegado deprisa a su lado. Bajó los escalones de la sala, pasando por Theodore quien intentó sujetarla pero ella se soltó con delicadeza y llegó de frente a Tom. Solo unos metros los separaban y todos parecieron congelarse a la espera de lo siguiente. –Es la última vez que te lo pido Tom, por favor, recapacita. Esta guerra ya se ha llevado lo suficiente, de ambos lados- Dijo haciendo referencia a sus hijos y su amigos.

El mago tenebroso seguía sin expresión pero sin perderla de vista. No la había apuntado aún. –Ya es muy tarde, querida- Dijo y su mujer cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor. –Así que ven, tú lugar es aquí, conmigo, de este lado- Extendió su mano derecha a ella y esperó con calma pero en sus ojos se podía ver inquietud.

Theodore miró atrás de él. Quedaban muy pocos de la resistencia. Lovegood, Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas los miraban con precaución. Adelante, detrás de Riddle, el panorama no era más alentador. Si podía contar diez u doce mortios era mucho. Aguardó a la decisión de la bruja, todo dependía de ella, si avanzaba o daba dos pasos atrás.

Hermione abrió los ojos empañados por lágrimas –No me hagas esto- le pidió con un hilo de voz al final.

Tom levantó la varita hacia delante –Ya está hecho… y yo no doy segundas oportunidades- y lanzó su mejor hechizo.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos y el hechizo dio de lleno en su blanco. Theodore Nott cayó hacia atrás y su varita rodó hasta los pies de una castaña que miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¡THEEEEEEOOOOO!- El grito de Hermione fue desgarrador y a la vez el botón de play para que volvieran a enfrentarse todos. Corrió hasta él y lo arrastró por la ropa a un costado para que nos alcanzaran los hechizos. –Mirame, miramee- Pidió alarmada revisándolo. No había sido una Avada, el rayo no era verde si no morado. No sabía qué diablos era.

Theodore comenzó a moverse frenético y de su boca espuma negra empezó a salir a montones.

Hermione le sostuvo la cabeza angustiada para que no se lastimara y lo miró presa del terror. Aquello no iba a acabar nunca, aquello se repetiría siempre, nadie era perdonado porque él no sabía perdonar. Él seguiría buscando poder, poder y más poder. Jamás iba a cambiar porque ya solo quedaba una parte de su alma, una sola, la que estaba sumida en tristeza, odio y rencor. Aún si la recuperaran, aún si lo lograban… -Él no va a cambiar- y lloró, lloró gritando y pataleando aferrada a Theo, porque esto no debía ser así, porque ella no quería que esto fuera así.

- _Flashback_ -

 _-Tom- Llamó ella acostada en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba. Acababa de llegar de un viaje y por fin ella había podido dormir a Cygnus, quien con un añito de edad, tenía muchísima energía._

 _-Uhm- respondió solamente él mirando el techo._

 _-¿Crees que soy mala?- Preguntó bajito pero preocupada. Esas cosas le rondaban mucho la mente en estos días, luego de maldecir a un mortífago que la había llamado ramera sangre sucia y dicho a su hijo bastardo sin apellido._

 _Él volteó a mirarla alzando una ceja y luego recordó el incidente con su recién "perdido en acción" sirviente –Hay cosas que son necesarias- le respondió._

 _-¿Cómo… Como lo sabes cuando, cuando debe ser así?- Le preguntó de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos. –Esa no fui yo, fue mi rabia-_

 _-No lo sé Hermione, solo, solo es así- Le dijo él dispuesto a dormir._

 _-¿Cómo supiste tú… cuando, ya sabes, creaste los horro…-_

 _-Solo lo supe. Fue lo que sentí correcto, lo único que me quedaba por hacer si quería cambiar las cosas- Le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodó en su pecho. –Duermete, es tarde-_

 _-Endflashback-_

Dejó de llorar y volvió a la realidad. Lo que sentía correcto… Se levantó y le hizo señas a Luna de que se quedara con Theo. La rubia corrió a ellos asintiéndole pero mirándola preocupada.

-Hermione…- Le susurró la rubia pero ella ya caminaba como un zombie hasta el centro de la sala, su sala. Buscó a Tom y lo encontró torturando a Horace Slughorn, quién había sido su profesor, quién lo había cuidado, confiado, protegido… Sacudió la cabeza y se vió a ella en el suelo gritando al igual que él.

-Tom… muchacho…- Pidió Horace al borde la inconsciencia por los crucius.

Riddle lo miró sin emoción alguna –Siempre fuiste un asqueroso debilucho- y alzó su varita. –Avad…- para luego soltarla.

El eco de la madera tocando el frío mármol fue lo único que se escuchó para luego venir un absoluto silencio que rompería el grito de Luna Lovegood.

Tom Riddle se volteó con dificultad dejándose ver sangrando por la boca, nariz, oídos y ojos. Hermione a solo unos metros se encontraba arrodillada justo en el medio de la sala, a un lado del carroñero que intentó atacar más temprano a Luna, con su daga, en su pecho. Lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro que reflejaba paz.

-LL-o… s-sien…- Y cayó de espaldas.

El caos fue instantáneo. Los mortifagos comenzaron a huir y los rebeldes a perseguirlos gritándoles cobardes.

George Weasley fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hasta lanzarse en el suelo para sujetar a la castaña. –No, no,no,no…- repetía al borde del colapso mientras temblaba. –Así no, así no Hermione-

La bruja le sonrió feliz –Ron…- Si no era él, era la mejor alucinación que había tenido.

George soltó un sollozo lastimero y asintió –Todo estará bien Mione, aquí estoy-

Ella le siguió sonriendo pero luego miró hacia un lado curiosa –Harry…-

Neville que ya estaba su lado lloró con fuerza al escucharla. Lo estaba confundiendo también. Él intentaba detener el sangrado pero le era imposible. -¡¿Por qué, por qué no puedo?!-

La voz dificultosa de Riddle se dejó oír entre los llantos y gritos. –Era de Bellatrix….- dijo él retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se arrastraba a la castaña. Su piel comenzaba a perder color y tornarse pálida y gris. Su cabello comenzaba a caerse. Estaba recuperando su forma inhumana. Se detuvo. No era la última imagen que tendría Hermione de él, no esa, no la que aborrecía. –T-Tiene… veneno…-

-¡Hay que hacer una poción, llevarla a…- Gritó Luna histérica sin soltar a Nott quién ya había dejado de convulsionar.

-de Basilisco…- terminó Riddle poniéndose boca abajo para mirarla mejor desde su lugar. _"Maldita bruja astuta"_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa por muy sádica que fuera la situación. –Le quedan… segundos…- dijo cerrando los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. _"Y a mí también"_. Sintió a alguien llegar a su lado y tomarle la mano. ¿Quién querría…

-Tom, no estás solo muchacho, aquí estoy- Dijo la voz de Horace Slughorn. –No estás solo- Repitió con voz triste –Nunca lo estuviste-

Tom Riddle no lo aguantó más y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas gruesas y amargas. Lloró por su vida, por su niñez, por los abusos, por sus padres que lo abandonaron, por los profesores que lo rechazaron, por la gente que quiso quererlo y no lo permitió, por la fragmentación de su alma, por la gente que mató, por Hermione, por su hija, por Cygnus…

-Tom…- la voz de Hermione se oía baja y lejana. La luz de sus ojos se estaba perdiendo y su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco hasta dejarle un gesto de tranquilidad, de calma. –Es hora de irnos…- y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sorprendiendo a Neville por su rapidez de quitarle su mano, terminó de clavar el puñal.

.

.

.

Se despertó sobresaltada y aturdida. Respiró con dificultad y palpó su corazón con miedo. ¿Había soñado todo? Miró a ambos lados y alzó una ceja confundida. Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts.

-¿Ya no reconoces tú sala, leona?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y suspiró para luego voltearse y abrirlos lentamente sin perder la sonrisa. –Jamás olvidaría todos esos trofeos que ganaste… Harry-

Él le sonrió de vuelta –Me has hecho esperar demasiado- En su rostro apareció un puchero muy tierno simulando estar molesto. Se levantó del sillón que daba a la chimenea y la observó levantarse del suelo. -¿Estás lista?-

La castaña asintió con una gran sonrisa llegando a unos pasos de él –Ahora sí lo estoy-

Harry inclinó su cabeza divertido y extendió su mano a ella. Miró su alrededor con una sonrisa de melancolía y asintió para sí mismo –Adiós, Hogwarts- cuando tomaron sus manos desparecieron del castillo.

POV Hermione

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba sorprendida, pensé que ya no habrían viajes por hacer, que todo acabaría allí con Harry pero no.

-¡James! Te has tardado mucho esta vez- Recriminó una voz muy familiar para ella.

-Tuve que hacer una parada, Sirius- Le respondió Harry soltando su mano.

Y ella se armó de valor para voltear contendiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Bueno, sí que valió la espera Padfoot- Otra voz más jovial río divertida. –Bienvenida, Hermione- dijo de manera cálida como solo podía…

-Remus…- susurró ella volteándose de golpe. Allí estaban todos. En la madriguera. Sus pies reaccionaron solos para correr a Ron quién ya tenía sus brazos abiertos para recibirla en un caluroso abrazo.

Cuando Ron me bajó una mujer pelirroja me miró pícara y le preguntó a Harry. -¿Tú novia, hijo?- Lily Potter estaba frente a mí esplendorosamente hermosa como en las fotos.

-Dejalo Lily, acaban de llegar- río divertido quién pude identificar como James Potter, sin duda.

No pude contener más las lágrimas mientras Tonks, Fred, los Weasleys, Moody, todos me saludaban. Solo hacía falta una cosa, o dos. -¿M-Mis.. mis…-

-¡Hermione!- Gritó una mujer saliendo de la casa y corriendo hasta mi seguida de una hombre alto y castaño con ojos miel.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- "Estoy en casa".

.

.

.


End file.
